The Arceus Tale: Sinnoh's Sacrament
by Crukix
Summary: Teams Aqua, Galactic, Magma and Rocket are all in the past. Their ideas and dreams have passed with the winds of time, but from their ashes rise a new threat, one which threatens even a God.
1. Predictions of Time

**The Arceus Tale; Sinnoh's Sacrement****

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon (credit to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, etc.) But, original ideas are my own (Certain characters, and to some extent, the plot.)

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter 01; Predictions Of Time)**

Dark clouds illuminated the sky, the feeling of static passing through them all as the beginnings of a storm started. Hot, moist air flew in the currents at altitudes so high only a Rayquaza would be able to fly in.

A lightning strike filled the sky, illuminating the mirage like cylindrical tower. In a large regal room within this tower, a mighty beast sat, staring from the window, contemplating His world below.

Behind him, a small green light shone, producing an equally small green nymph. "Lord Arceus?" the creature spoke in a small feminine voice. "I have come to report to you my findings."

His voice was omnipresent – it sounded as if many different voices were speaking, all at once, from each and every direction. "Speak."

The small green nymph bowed in mid-air before it spoke. "I have seen many possible outcomes of the future, and I am afraid you will not like what it is I found."

"Travels to the future almost always bring bad news, Celebi," Arceus replied. "Now, what is the full problem?"

"Very well," she responded with a bow. "Many events in the future will be set in stone, such as the revival of Kyogre and Groudon by humans, and the attempted misuse of Dialga and Palkia by another group of humans. There is also a definite misuse of you too, Milord."

This piqued the Alpha Pokémon's interest. The spiked wheel around its body suddenly gleamed – a sign Celebi knew for sure indicated it was interested. "How so?"

"The details of this I am uncertain of," Celebi admitted. She paused a moment before speaking again. "But it will involve the misuse of the powers of Cresselia, Darkrai, Giratina and Shaymin."

A small grin appeared on the giant Pokémon's face. "Humans are smarter than I credit them. To be able to capture and utilise the powers of four opposing creatures such as those." All apparent admiration disappeared in an instant, His face becoming indifferent again. "What will happen to me?"

Celebi let out a small disheartened sigh. "They will eventually be able to control you, and use your powers to create a new world for themselves," she paused again, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "There is one solution. Divide your powers and scatter them."

Arceus didn't look away from the window as He spoke. "What shall that accomplish?"

Celebi floated nervously, bringing a hand up to her mouth and biting down on non-existent nails. "It will... delay the humans. Eventually, they will all be found, and brought together... but this way the humans won't have control of you at full power."

"Then it shall be done," Arceus replied, and focused His energies. A moment later a multicoloured flash shone through the dark room, and various stone plates of each colour were floating within the chamber. Shortly afterwards, His eyes flashed green, and another portal opened up within His room.

"You called Lord?" a deep voice echoed from the portal, revealing a blue metallic quadrupedal dragon with a deep sapphire jewel buried within it's chest.

"I require your assistance Dialga," Arceus replied, its gaze still not ever leaving the window it was staring from. "You and Celebi must scatter these plates through time, to prevent the misuse of my powers in the distant future."

The steel dragon nodded his head. Its eyes flashed blue, and it stood in an almost trance like manner for a moment. As quickly as that, the moment passed, and the dragon shook its head. "I have seen the future of these circumstances. There are many possible outcomes, but all revolve around two human groups. One attempting to save you, and the others to use you. It must be said, in all circumstances, I only see one future where all the humans who save you will survive."

"A price that must be paid to prevent the destruction of all," The Alpha Pokemon replied. "Celebi, Dialga, you have your leave. Take these plates and scatter them throughout the various times."

"As you which Milord," both time based Pokémon replied with a bow, and disappeared into their respective portals, each taking half of the plates with them.

As they both left, Arceus turned to look back out His window, and let out a solemn chuckle. "A shame I do not have a God I could pray to myself."

* * *

900 years after the meeting;

The wind softly brushed the grass along it's banks, to and fro in an almost hypnotising manner. Nearby it was a small creek where the water rippled from the small gusts.

Along the banks of the creek were two figures. One was a lightly skinned human who was staring absentmindedly into the water, regarding his reflection. His deep green eyes bounced with the ripples of the water, as his shoulder length blonde hair blew with the wind. The other was a small orange chick that had three long feathers on it's head of the same yellow as it's claws and wings, and was running along the water's edge, seemingly daring itself to move in closer.

The human suddenly sighed, contemplation strung within the depths of the breath. "So, we're leaving today…ready for it buddy?"

"Torch!" the small Pokémon chirped in reply.

"Yeah… you're right Torchic," the person laughed. "We've been planning this for a while now, huh?"

"Chic!" it cried enthusiastically.

"Yup, a few hours from now," the human nodded in agreement. "Dad's Medicham's going to teleport us there, so you'll need to be in your PokéBall for a while."

The small Fire type curved its beak into an expression resembling a pout. It didn't like its Pokéball, and both it and trainer knew it.

"I know," the trainer sighed. "But, it'll be five minutes, most. After that, you can walk around with me."

"Tor!" it cried again, and leapt onto his shoulders, nuzzling his neck in joy.

"Alright boy!" he laughed, and scratched the fire type's chin.

"Well, at least he isn't burning down our training room this time," a deep male voice interrupted them. "Is he only this sane when not training, Orion?"

The now-named Orion blinked slightly in surprise. "Shouldn't you be back in the gym dad? I thought someone challenged you? Surely the battle didn't finish in twenty minutes?"

The man stepped forward onto the creek, his short black hair swaying slightly with the wind. "I'm afraid he wasn't that strong a trainer. I swept the battle."

"Wow," Orion shook off his jaw drop and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Torchic, can you stop eating the ends? It feels…chewed," he sighed, pulling a face and flicking the loose strands distastefully.

"Torch! Torchic tor!"

The trainer pouted as the words sunk in. "My hair does not need cutting! It's only down to my shoulders! And I like it!"

His dad chuckled at the sight of his son and Pokémon arguing. "So, when you planning on leaving?"

"'Bout an hour," Orion shrugged. "I've got my bag mostly packed, just need to add some food and change."

"And you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah," the Torchic's trainer nodded. "I'm gonna collect some gym badges for a while, hopefully along the way I'll decide what I want to do. No offence, but I think one gym leader in the family's enough."

"None taken," his dad laughed. "Any thoughts though? A coordinator? Like your sister?"

"Not sure," Orion shrugged. He stopped for a moment, his eyes becoming unfocused as thoughts whirled through his mind. "I think I'll be able to decide along the way, after experiencing…whatever it is I will."

"Alright," his dad nodded. "I'll be in the gym when you're ready."

"Thanks dad," Orion replied and watched as his dad walked off. "Be weird to leave, huh buddy?"

"Chic!" his Pokémon replied, and stared to the sky.

"Yeah…I'll miss it too," Orion sighed and began fiddling with his Pokétech. After their initial release and testing three years before, they were now sold successfully worldwide.

As he poked around on the watch, he pulled up the information of his home town. _"Eclipse Island. Known for it's frequent eclipses of the sun, thought to be caused by mass gathering of Pokémon. Is located thirty miles south of Full Moon and New Moon Islands, and fifteen miles due northwest of Iron Island. Home to the fifth official gym of Sinnoh."_

"Huh, doesn't mention anything about Volkner and Byron quitting," Orion mused. "Still can't remember who the new eighth leader is. Guess I'll find out sometime in the future," he shrugged, causing his Torchic to chirp in annoyance at being shook up and down. "Sorry buddy," he laughed. "Guess we better get ready huh?"

The trainer walked slowly back up the creek, aiming towards the large building set not too far away. As they made way back to the house, neither of them noticed the tiny green nymph-like Pokémon hidden in the trees, watching them both.

* * *

"What do you think Torchic?" Orion asked as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing faded black jeans, a double layered top which was dark sapphire along the chest and hood, with long white sleeves, an equally deep sapphire scarf, jet black trainers and a ball holding belt which was dark red in colour.

"Tor! Torchic chic!" the Pokémon pointed out, jumping up at the mirror and pecking at the reflection's hair.

"I don't have anything to put over to my hair, Stella stole my hat remember?" the trainer sighed as he began ruffling his hair. "The shoulders are padded," he added, patting his shoulders, "so you don't need to worry about digging your claws in anymore."

""Torch!" the chick jumped around happily and leapt onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Good thing I put my rucksack on first," Orion chuckled and turned his gaze towards the television, which was currently broadcasting 'Modern Day Heroes.'

"_Firstly, there's the trainer only known as Red, who defeated Team Rocket in Kanto, by himself ten, years ago! Afterwards, the female trainer Crystal stopped their return in Johto seven years past! Four years ago Brendan of Hoenn stopped the rise of Teams Magma and Aqua. And finally Sinnoh's own Dawn of Sandgem prevented the rise of Team Galactic almost two years past!"_

"Poor people probably never get any peace from the media," he sighed and switched the television off. "Anyway, may as well go downstairs then."

After Torchic's chirp of agreement, he made his way downstairs, finding both his parents waiting for him.

"So you really are leaving then," a petite red headed woman spoke to him.

"Yup," Orion grinned as he jumped off the last few steps. "Can't stay here all my life, huh mum?"

"I suppose not," she smiled. "Just make sure to-"

"I know the speech mum," he laughed, thinking back to the long lecture she gave his sister. "I'll be fine."

"That you will son," his dad answered him, his Medicham walking alongside him. "So, you ready?"

"Yup!" Orion answered him, and pulled a PokéBall from his belt. "You've got to go in this Torchic, two minutes tops, I promise you."

The fire type pouted and nodded in understanding before the red light shot from the ball and pulled him into it.

"Poor little guy really hates being in there," Orion sighed, before he hugged both his parents. "I'll be fine okay? I'm eighteen, a journey's good for me."

"We can't argue with that," his dad agreed.

Orion's mother nodded her own agreement, and took the time to give her son another hug. "If you see your sister, say hi for me."

"Sure thing mum," Orion grinned, taking the moment to adjust his rucksack straps.

"Alright, time to go," the gym leader instructed, and after a few waves and hugs goodbye, Medicham stepped forwards, it's eyes glowing blue. "Outside Sandgem's Pokémon Centre if you please."

"Cham!" the dual type answered, and waved a hand, causing Orion to disappear in a flash of blue light.

"He'll be fine," his dad smiled reassuringly. His gaze dropped abruptly, and he blinked when he noticed something out of place on the floor. He turned to his Pokémon. "Did you intentionally teleport him without his underwear?"

The Pokémon nodded. "Medi."

"I thought as much."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Eclipse Island, as being near both Full and New Moon Islands, follows the trend of having a name relating to the moon **

**

* * *

**

**First thing's first, thanks for clicking on this story! It's an original trainer story, with influences from both the anime and the games, but it still pretty different from them both. As such, some characters from the anime might make an appearance here and there, but in the majority, it's going to be characters from the games.  
**

**Currently in the process of touching up, tidying up and re-vamping the early chapters.**

**Anyway, feel free to ask any questions by review/PM relating to the story, though do make sure to read ahead first, as they may be answered later on!**

**'Til next time!  
**


	2. Starting From Sandgem

**(Chapter 02; Start From Sandgem)**

"Urgh…remind me not to do that again..." Orion groaned as he rubbed his temples, fighting the urge to vomit. "Now I'm here," he reached onto his belt and expanded the PokéBall. "Escape time!" he called as he chucked the ball into the air, and quickly sidestepped as to the right as the white light formed.

"Torchic tor!" the small chick cried as it was released, and spat a beakful of fire at where his trainer just was.

"You think I didn't expect that?" Orion laughed at his Pokémon, bending down and ruffling the small creature's feathers. "At least you don't need to go there anymore. Sound good?"

Torchic chirped animatedly in agreement, bouncing onto Orion's arm and running up to his shoulder. Once there, he pecked playfully at Orion's hair, pulling various strands out, much to the trainer's dismay.

"I think I'll just give up trying to tell you off about that," Orion sighed. He dropped his head, feeling a strange breeze pass over him. "Why's it so breezy?" he mumbled, and suddenly his eyes widened in surprise when he realised. "Damn you Medicham!" he roared as he took off into the centre, ignoring the various strange looks people were throwing at him

* * *

The Pokémon Centre in Sandgem was much the same as any other Pokémon Centre found across Sinnoh. It had beige walls across the spacious interior, and a small waiting room off to the right side with various beanbags, chairs and couches. At the back of the main room was a large reception desk, behind which a pink haired woman was working.

She was typical of every Nurse Joy. Bright, vivid pink hair that curled up into loops at the bottom, a bright, beaming smile and a pristine white nurse's uniform.

"N-nurse Joy?" Orion stuttered as he caught the attention of the woman behind the desk. "Could I use the restroom?"

"Oh?" Joy looked blank for a second. She recovered quickly, smiling again and pointing off towards a corridor at the right. "Through there. Second door on the left." She caught sight of Torchic sat on Orion's shoulder and smiled again. "Would you like me to check your Pokémon in the mean time?"

Orion shrugged, displacing the small Fire type again. "What do you think Torchic? Wanna get a look over?"

Nurse Joy caught sight of the small Pokétch on Orion's wrist and pointed towards it. "You could just check his status on your Pokétch."

"I know," Orion answered as he pulled his arm up and begun fiddling with the device. "But it seems so...impersonal, you know? I'd much rather check the status of my Pokémon myself, rather than scanning him with a random device. Besides," he grinned and ruffled the Pokémon's feathers again, "he likes the fuss."

"Torchic tor!" Torchic chirped in agreement before he jumped onto the counter, dancing happily around the paperwork.

"I guess that's a yes then." Orion shrugged. "Be right back!" he called over his shoulder as he darted off to replace the underwear stolen by his dad's Medicham. Each action the creature did convinced Orion more and more that the Pokémon was evil.

* * *

"Evil so-and-so..." Orion scowled as he stormed back into the lobby. His scowl rapidly faded as he caught sight of his Pokémon happily dancing on the counter yet again, much to the obvious confusion of Nurse Joy. "Is Torchic okay?"

"He's…energetic," Joy replied, looking slightly in disbelief at the dancing fire type. "Is he always like this?"

"Nah, he just loves expressing himself from time to time," Orion replied with a small shrug. Truth be told, Torchic was just extremely mad and random, and didn't care who and how many people he freaked out. Orion dove into his bag, pulling out an iPod. "This should calm him," he announced, and turned his gaze to the chick. "What song this time?"

"Torch!" the Pokémon cried, and jumped onto his trainer's shoulder again. Understanding, Orion placing the headphones onto the Pokémon's head. It brought about an instant change; the Fire type calmed down immediately, the only noise now was Torchic chirping along to the song.

"That's…unique," Joy murmured, staring in slight disbelief. "I don't recall ever seeing a trainer let their Pokémon use their iPod."

"Like you said, Torchic's unique," Orion shrugged, off balancing the chick on his shoulder slightly. "Some Pokémon seem to train better with music though, Torchic here just listens to it when he's attention seeking." Orion grinned again, watching the Pokémon attempting to sing. "Although," he winced at a rather shrill cry, "he's tone deaf."

"I can hear," the nurse giggled at Torchic's singing. "His check-up revealed nothing out of the ordinary. He's been raised well."

"Thanks," Orion flashed the nurse a grin, before staring absentmindedly at the reception desk. "You know... you should really think about getting a donation jar or something."

Joy tapped a finger against her chin as she considered the idea. "Do you think people would actually donate?"

"Yeah," Orion nodded instantly. "I mean, you heal our Pokémon for free, and all you get in return are verbal thanks."

Joy pressed a palm to her chin and stared at an empty spot on the counter. "I'll think about it... The worst that could happen is nobody donates..."

"That's the spirit!" Orion laughed. "Well, here's the first donation then," he smiled as he pulled ten pounds out, and left it on the counter. "See you soon!" he waved as he turned to leave.

"Safe travels!" Joy called back, and watched as he darted out the door, his Torchic bobbing on his shoulder, still attempting to sing.

Every day was truly unique... getting to see such interesting trainers and their Pokémon. She shrugged, smiling now at her Chansey which had waddled up to her happily. No doubt now that the school year had finished, there would be a sudden influx of strange Pokémon and trainers.

* * *

Orion paused as he stepped outside the Centre, and took a moment to look around the town. The Centre was next door to the PokéMart, which were both off the road leading to Route 203. A beach was on the opposite side of the town to the Centre, and nearby was a small Cul-De-Sac.

Just off the road to Route 202, slightly hidden by the forest, was a large building with large glass windows, showing many people in lab coats running around inside. Behind, the cries of many Pokémon could be heard as they ran around in the fields behind the lab.

Orion paused as he looked into the giant glass screen doors of the lab. "Well, time to get this over and done with." He let out a small sigh as he watched the automatic doors slide open, and was hit instantly by the smell of machinery.

A man wearing thick glasses and a lab coat walked up to Orion instantly. "Here to see the Professor?"

"Yup," Orion confirmed with a nod.

"Okay," the man nodded himself, pausing as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "May I ask what it is you're here to see him about?"

"Sure," Orion grinned and instantly gestured towards the Torchic on his shoulder. "I'm here to register for my trainer's licence."

"Uh huh," the man suddenly pointed towards a small corridor on his left. "Take that corridor, its the room at the very end."

"Thanks," Orion replied as he took off, walking silently through the corridor. Along way he caught sight of the many security cameras hidden in the ceiling, all training on him. At least the security was tight on this place.

Reaching the room at the end, Orion noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and a grey haired man could be seen typing away. "Excuse me," he cleared his throat as he knocked on the door, "Are you the Professor?"

"I am he. Professor Rowan," the man replied as he motioned for Orion to come in. The man had a large moustache, and deep set hazel eyes, and the typical 'crazy scientist' hair. "So I take it you're here to be registered?"

"Yes…sir," Orion nodded. He found himself suddenly nervous and apprehensive around this man's presence, but had no real idea as to why.

"Fine," Rowan shrugged, quickly pressing a few keys on his keyboard. "A shame nobody ever visits to say 'hi'," he whispered, quickly composing himself afterwards. "Well, I'll need your details," his face instantly became expressionless as he looked back to the screen.

Orion strained his neck, trying to see what it was Rowan was typing. He noticed the basis of a trainer's card beginning to be built, and blinked slightly at the sight. He was sure he could have designed something like that at home.

"Right," Rowan waved for Orion to step closer. "First thing's first; name?"

"Orion Dusk," the trainer replied, getting the feeling he should get to the point.

"Ah, Craetan's youngest," Rowan mumbled, rubbing at his moustache. "So, hometown I presume is Eclipse Island?"

Orion frowned, not liking the way his life was so quickly assumed. "Yeah," he nodded, regardless of his annoyance.

"Okay…" there was a pause in conversation as Rowan hit various keys, making the only sounds in the lab. "Finally, age and current Pokémon?"

Orion shrugged; eager to get straight to the point. "Eighteen, and Torchic."

"Very well," Rowan nodded as he entered a few commands, shortly afterwards a small card was printed off, which he inserted into a Pokédex. "This shows your status as an official trainer. Since you registered here, if have over six Pokémon, the most recent captures will be transported here, to the lab," He gestured outwards towards the fields as he handed over the Pokédex.

"Okay, thanks," Orion bowed his head respectfully as he accepted the Pokédex. "Though, is it possible for my captures after my team's full to be sent to my dad's gym?"

"That's perfectly reasonable," Rowan nodded again. "You and your father will be able to sort that out, no doubt. All you need do is register the location in your Pokédex." He stopped, stroking his moustache again. "Would you like me to do it?" he offered as he held a hand out.

Orion blinked, thinking on it. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've gotta learn how to use this Pokédex myself, so I might as well start with that."

"Very well," Rowan nodded. "Now, if that is all, please excuse me, I have more work to do."

Orion nodded, getting the hint. As he walked back, he failed to notice one of the workers suddenly spin round and watch him depart.

* * *

"That was interesting…I'm surprised he didn't bite my head off," Orion muttered as he left the lab, while Torchic was trying to sing along to another song.

"Well, you must have caught him on a good day," a male voice chuckled.

Orion jumped round, grabbing at his heart, trying to steel it from beating so fast.

"But even if he can be an ass, he's the best in his field - save for Professor Oak of course," the person continued, seemingly oblivious to Orion's palpable shock.

Orion eyed this person with slight apprehension. He just under six foot tall; a few inches smaller than himself, and was about the same age. He had dark blue hair covered slightly by a red beret, and had a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. A dark blue jacket covered a red and white undershirt, and he had faded sky blue jeans and spotless white trainers.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the man asked himself, and stretched a hand forwards. "My name's Lucas Hawthorn. I'm studying to be a Pokémon researcher"

"Orion Dusk," he replied, and shook the beret wearer's hand. "I'm…" he paused, furrowing his brow slightly. "Well," he grinned, "In all honesty I'm travelling randomly over Sinnoh."

After letting out a small chuckle, Lucas looked at him again, "Orion huh? Like the constellation?"

Orion resisted the urge to sigh. He was getting tired of people judging him by his family or his name. He'd have rather people get to know him first. "That or the mythological hunter," he shrugged, not wanting to seem rude. "But, seeing as from I'm Eclipse Island; it's more than likely after the constellation."

"Torchic!" the Pokémon suddenly cried, eyeing it's trainer with confusion and a trace of indignation.

"Oh," Orion laughed. "Torchic, Lucas. Lucas, torchic." Upon being introduced, the small chick chirped again, and then settled into listening to another song.

"It…listens to an iPod?" Lucas blinked in disbelief. "And how comes he's on your shoulder? Most Pokémon stay in their balls."

Orion laughed slightly as he rubbed the fire type's head. "Torchic hates his ball, so I'm not going to force him. And as for the iPod, well, it keeps him from dancing everywhere."

"Wow, that really is a first," Lucas stood in thought for a moment, and quickly dove into his backpack, pulling out a clipboard and pen, and begun to bombard Orion with questions. "Where did you find him? How old is he? How long have you had him? When did you notice he liked music? Where did you find him?"

Orion stared in slight disbelief and held his temples. "Too…many…questions…"

"Oh…hehe…sorry," Lucas scratched his head sheepishly and quickly replaced his clipboard. "It's just that Torchic are rare to Sinnoh, and I guess my curiosity went a bit overboard."

"Gee, ya think?" Orion paused for a moment, regarding the mixture of disappointment and curiosity on Lucas's face. "Tell ya what, I've got an idea. Since I'm travelling round Sinnoh, why don't you come with? That way you can do field research, and get to know Torchic here. And I could use the company too," he admitted with a grin.

"_Really_?!" Lucas exclaimed, causing Orion to wince at the sudden rise in volume. "I'll have to clear it with the professor, but yeah! If you really mean it!"

"Yeah," Orion rubbed a finger in his ear. "But try not to scream so much, huh?" He blinked after hearing his words, and laughed to himself. "And even though I know _exactly _what that sounded like, it was in no way crude!"

Lucas laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I''ve just been waiting for an excuse to travel for a while, I didn't think it would ever get around to happening." He grinned at Orion before suddenly looking back up at the laboratory behind him. "Anyway, I better let Professor Rowan know what's going on!"

As he darted back into the lab, Orion stared in disbelief after the man. "I... what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Back already hm?" Rowan actually looked away from his computer this time, noticing Orion walk back into his small lab. "I thought the son of a gym leader would last more than twenty minutes on a journey."

"Actually, I'm not here to see you," Orion retorted. He sighed silently, realising even if Rowan was rude and snappy, he shouldn't be. "Lucas is; I just came along with him."

"Oh?" Rowan questioned in a tone of slight shock. He turned around, casting a glance at the blue haired man. "And what is it you need to see me about?"

"Well," Lucas shifted his weight uncomfortably. He looked towards the trainer standing in the doorway waiting for him. "Orion said I could travel with him…so, I was wondering if I'd be allowed…I mean that way-"

"It's fine," Rowan smiled for the first time Orion had seen. Lucas too was quite shocked, the man hardly ever smiled these days. "You would need to travel to study data eventually. Just be sure to inform your mother about it."

"Uh…thanks?" Lucas blinked slightly in disbelief. "I mean really, thanks!" he cheered for a moment longer before he turned to run out the door, literally dragging Orion with him.

Orion barely had time to register what was happening before he found himself back outside the lab again. Yet again, he couldn't help but wonder what it was he'd gotten himself into. Lucas was rather eccentric... but he didn't seem to be all _that_ bad.

"My house is just down here!" Lucas announced, pointing wildly down the hill to a small detached house.

Orion dug his heels into the ground and pulled his arm away. "Next time," he winced, rubbing the limb and moving it around, trying to remove the pain. "Try not to pull my arm off?"

"Oh, sorry!" Lucas laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'll calm down, I promise!" he grinned again, this time cooling off and looking thoughtfully at the blonde trainer stood before him. "So... your last name's Dusk, right? Does that mean you're the son of a gym leader?"

"Yeah," Orion rolled his eyes slightly, laughing as Torchic did the same. "Not really something to get hyped about. But my dad's Craetan Dusk, the leader on Eclipse Island. I'll introduce you eventually," Orion added with a wave of his hand.

"Cool," Lucas grinned and turned to walk down to his house again. "Just make sure you keep good on that promise!"

"I…promised?" Orion questioned in slight disbelief as he removed the headphones from Torchic.

"Torchic tor," the Pokémon chirped as he shook his feathers, fluffing them out.

"Yeah, yeah," Orion rolled his eyes again. "Blame me…"

"Hey!" Lucas shouted up the hill at them, looking up in confusion. "You coming?!"

"You know…I blame you for this Torchic," Orion laughed and poked his tongue at his Pokémon, who pouted back at him. He looked down to Lucas and shrugged, following after the man.

* * *

Lucas' house was obviously a place used to researchers. Letters and documents were sprawled haphazardly over desks, pens and books clattering up the surfaces.

Aside from that though, the house was perfectly pristine. Orion could only assume that the research desks were the only place mess was allowed in the house.

Lucas' mum looked a lot like her son. She had the same deep blue hair, and it fell flatteringly to her collarbone. Her eyes were an equal shade of blue, and they smiled just as brightly as the lips on her face. She wore a white apron over her clothes, making it obvious she was the homemaker of the family.

As welcoming as she was, Orion couldn't help but feel out of place in the house. She'd insister on sitting them both down and feeding them, Torchic too surprisingly, but Orion still felt awkward, seeing as he'd only known Lucas for not even two hours.

Lucas' mother suddenly sat down in front of them, looking directly at her son. "So, in short, you're going to go with your new friend Orion, who you've only known for less than a few hours, as he journeys around Sinnoh?" The way she said it, with her eyebrow raised inquisitively made Orion think that there was some sort of hidden question.

"That's pretty much the jist of it mum…" Lucas replied, avoiding meeting his mother's eyes. He shook his head as her eyes focused on him, and yet again Orion felt completely out of place.

"I see…" she paused as her eyes fell on Orion. "And you are fine with this?"

He nodded instantly. "Yes ma'am."

"Well…okay!" she cheered as she clapped her hands together, and Orion realised where her son got his pep from. "It was going to happen sooner or later! At least you'll have some company!"

"I have Turtwig you know!" Lucas shot back as he folded his arms, pouting indignantly.

"I know," she grinned suddenly, "I meant human company you donut!" she laughed as she casually slapped his beret off. "…so," her tone suddenly became soft, like she was just realising her son was leaving home. "When are you leaving son?"

"Whenever's best," Orion interrupted. "Sorry about butting in, but I've already started journeying, so it's up to Lucas as for when we leave Sandgem."

"I think…" Lucas put a finger to his chin and disappeared into thought for a moment. "We should leave as soon as. I can't wait to start journeying!"

"Then I won't stop you, just be sure to call home every so often," his mum smiled and embraced him in a hug.

Orion, suddenly feeling a little out of place, turned to exit. "I'll…wait outside. It was nice meeting you Mrs Hawthorne," he nodded respectfully at her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Orion," she smiled back at him. "Be sure to take care of my son, okay?"

"Will do," Orion nodded, and walked out of the door, waiting outside casually.

"Torchic? Tor! Chic torchic tor!"

Orion smiled as he shut the door behind him, and looked to his small chick. "Because they need to say goodbye to each other first. It'd be rude to hover while they're doing that."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know?" Lucas grinned as he suddenly walked out of his door.

"Funny," Orion rolled his eyes at Lucas. "So, all set?"

"Yeah!" Lucas nodded. "Where to first?"

"Up route 202 to Jubilife," he answered, tapping a finger to his chin as he thought about it. "Then along 203 to Oreburgh. Unless you wanna go somewhere else first?"

"Nah, that's good with me," the researcher shook his head. "So, shall we get going?" Orion nodded and took off towards the north exit of the town. Lucas paused and took one last look around his home town before he turned to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, situated deep within a gap between time, a small green fairy watched everything with valid interest. "Oh..." she clenched her fists, spinning around in frustration. "...Dialga bums! Something's gone horribly wrong!"

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Lucas' surname - Hawthorne - is a genus of tree found in European climates. As such, it continues the trend for researchers being named after plants**

**~ Craetan is a corruption of 'Crater', another constellation of stars**

**~ Like Orion mentions, his name is from the 'Orion' constellation**

**

* * *

**

**Still going through the clean up, slowly but surely.**

**It feels weird now, going over the early chapters, seeing the length of the story, but it needs to be done!**

**Touch up completed on 07/09/09; English dating system.**

**Next time:  
**

**

* * *

**_"Something's burning"_

_"Something's gone wrong! Look!"_

_"I see... this could be bad..."_

_Smoke filled the air  
_

_"My first official capture, and it's a total fluke..."_

_Flames licked at the surrounding forest, threatening to set everything ablaze_

* * *

**'Til next time!**


	3. Two New Arrivals

**(Chapter 03; Two New Arrivals)**

"_**Celebi!!!**_"

The green nymph gulped as the roar reverberated around her surroundings. Her body paled even further when a large blue portal appeared next to her, crackling with bolts of energy.

Dialga's head poked through the portal, and glared at the small creature fiercely. "What have I told you about using my body parts as curses?" His body came through, and towered over Celebi, making her feel even more nervous. "I am a master of time!" he bellowed, shaking everything around her again. "I will not be subjected to such trivial demeanings!"

Celebi blushed heavily under the time dragon's gaze, nervously flitting around as her hands begun to shake. "Oh, sorry!" she squeaked hastily, eager to avoid the dragon's wrath. "It's just, something's gone wrong! Take a look!" she squealed as she pointed to the large projection she was watching.

"I…see." Dialga murmured as he gazed into the projection. "This, could be bad..." his face contorted slightly, into mixture of shock and anger. "Palkia balls!" he hissed suddenly, prompting Celebi to let out a small frightened squeak.

Her eyes widened as the environment around them began to tremble before suddenly she vanished in a flash of green, leaving Dialga with a taunting, "That wasn't a good idea…"

Before Dialga himself could escape, a large bipedal pink Dragon _appeared_ before him, positively fuming. "Dialga!" Palkia growled, inching further closer with loud, rumbling steps. "What. Did. You. Say?!"

"Well," Dialga begun, quivering slightly at the Spatial Pokémon before it. "Gotta run, bye!" he hastily gulped before vanishing himself, leaving the fuming dragon cursing after him.

"One of these days Dialga…" Palkia hissed, swearing vengeance. "One of these days…"

* * *

"So…neither one of us knows how to cook?" Lucas sighed. It was a dismal realisation, the thought of living off pre-made meals for the rest of the journey... it didn't settle well. After all, they were usually flavourless or covered in a layer of grease... the researcher couldn't help but shudder at the thought of that.

Orion shrugged nonchalantly and looked over to him. "I can," he defended before taking a quick sip of the food made, "but not too well," he admitted as he pulled a face. Regardless, it was quickly replaced with a smile as he chuckled, "I guess I'll have to learn how to, huh?"

"I think you should." Lucas agreed as he himself pulled a face as he ate some of the stew that had been made. It tasted like... he couldn't place it, but it somehow made him think of trying to eat a shoe left in cold tea. Lovely.

The two were sat on their sleeping bags, leaning against a tree at the bottom of a hill on route 202. Their campfire was burning slightly in front of them, and their two Pokémon were busy prodding their meals. It seemed not even they were happy, now regretting choosing to eat this instead of the pre-made kibble.

"Torchic tor! Chick torchic!" Torchic cried disdainfully as he gave up trying to eat the food and subtly knocked it over, letting it spill out into the grass.

"Wig!" Turtwig cawed in agreement, following Torchic's example. "Turt Turtwig!" it cried, staring sadly at Lucas as if some freak accident had knocked their food over.

While Lucas fell for the act instantly, handing his Pokémon a handful of kibble, Orion was more knowledgeable about his Pokémon's antics. "Thanks Torchic," he drawled as he rolled his eyes at the Pokémon. "Nice to know what you _really_ think of your food." Torchic however, was completely unabashed by the criticism, and happily chirped in agreement. "And I'm guessing that you agreed with him, huh Turtwig?" Orion pressed as he looked at the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The grass type blushed, moving itself closer to Lucas.

Lucas laughed and rubbed his Turtwig's leaf. It seemed already that Orion's Pokémon were managing to influence his own. "So," he looked awkwardly at the trainer near him, trying to think of a way to start conversation. It was the hard part about travelling with a stranger; the awkwardness before you really got to know each other. And so, what rolled off his tongue was the first thing that came to mind. "Any plans on what you're going to capture?" At least it _sounded_ decent, Lucas allowed himself in relief. Not something totally weird like he'd done before, scaring people away with the first question of, "do you have a criminal record?"

Orion - for his part - grinned even as he reached into his bag, pulling out an empty Pokéball. He began throwing it up into the air, catching it as it fell and carried on the routine. "Not really," he admitted, letting the comment drift away casually. "I mean, it's not the sort of thing you can plan," he carried on, understanding why Lucas answered the question. "Besides, it's not like I started the journey just to find a few certain Pokémon." It was true, he was pretty sure if he didn't know Torchic, he'd _still_ be deciding on what Pokémon to begin a journey with. As the silence began to creep back, he accidentally missed catching the ball, causing it to fly into a nearby bush. A second later, there was a bright red flash, and the ball rolled back to the campfire.

Lucas stared at the ball as if it were a live grenade. "That…was weird," he concluded, but maintained his safe distance away from the thing. After all, _anything_ could have just been caught in that.

Both Pokémon nodded in agreement with Lucas as Orion picked up the ball. "Very," he himself agreed. He stared at the ball in his hand, thinking to himself about the possibilities. "But…I wonder…" he threw the ball into the air, causing a flash of white light to erupt from it. The light instantly took shape of a small Pokémon, a red bug with what seemed to be a beige fur scarf around its neck. On its small head were two big, black antennae, and two small curious eyes stared around the surroundings.

"Krick!" it suddenly chirped happily before hopping around the small campsite inquisitively.

"Okaaay…" Orion deadpanned and watched the bug in confusion before he pointed his Pokédex to it.

"_Kricketot,"_ the mechanical voice spoke. _"The Cricket Pokemon. Type; Bug. Gender; Female. It shakes it's head back and forth, causing it's antennae to hit each other and sound like a xylophone. Such sounds are how Kricketot communicate with each other."_

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Orion murmured as he replaced the machine. Although a essential tool for a trainer, he couldn't help but think the first descriptions were sometimes rather... vague. He rubbed his chin as he watched the cricket, reflecting on how to use such information. "Anyhow," he crouched down, similar to how an adult would when speaking with a child. "I'm Orion, your new trainer," he grinned infectiously, causing Kricketot to bounce towards him. "Welcome to the group!"

"Krick?" the bug cocked her head slightly, trying to process the sudden information. Trainer... she vaguely recognised the term, recalling something about how they help Pokémon grow stronger. "Krick! Tot! Kricketot!" she exclaimed and leapt at her new trainer, clicking happily as he caught her in his arms.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him, or more so, Orion's look of confusion. "I think that means she likes you!" he pointed out tauntingly, causing Orion to snap back to attention.

"I guess so," Orion murmured back, and placed the small cricket on the floor, opposite Torchic. "Say hi to your new friend Torchic!" Orion announced, watching as the two Pokémon began communicating, hesitantly at first, until suddenly both creature let loose a laugh. The trainer couldn't help but join in with the laughter, even if it was for a different reason. "My first official capture, and it's a total fluke," he summed up reflectively. His head suddenly dropped, and he let out a groan as he put a hand to his head. "Boy, my sister would really love knowing that…"

"A sister huh?" Lucas said, drawing Orion's gaze back up. If nothing else, it was another avenue for conversation. "How old's she?"

"Twenty," Orion replied with a shrug. A grin spread across his face suddenly, and he looked to Lucas plottingly. "Any reason for the sudden interest?"

"No!" Lucas exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively. "Just trying to start conversation!" He chuckled nervously as Orion shrugged again, dismissing the subject. "So..." he started again, opting for what he hoped was a safer topic. "How old are you?"

Orion looked to him an arched a brow, answering regardless. "I'm eighteen." After all, they were the sort of questions generally asked; he just hoped this wouldn't turn into a full life-story inquisition. "You?"

"Same," Lucas nodded. "Why'd you take so long to become a trainer then?"

"Schools," Orion shrugged. "Just general education really," he amended further. "Thought I'd at least get a decent education; just in case I was useless at training." He grinned as Torchic shot him a look at that, there was no way the Pokémon was going to give up easily. "It wasn't all that great though," the trainer admitted, reflecting on the general day-to-day life. "Just the general learning everything there is about Pokémon and humans and whatnot. Man," he stretched his arms back, his voice becoming aloof with relief. "Am I glad I'll never need to study Pokémon and Human Biology again."

"Ouch," Lucas made a disgusted face. He'd had his fair share of those subjects. "Those the sort of ones where you spend forever reading theory?"

"Unfortunately," Orion sighed, "Yes. And we had to dissect Wurmple, Weedle, Caterpie, even the odd Rattata," he listed as he started to turn slightly green at the memory. "Though, some things we learnt were interesting," he added as an afterthought. "Anyway, how comes you're only starting out now?"

"Oh well," Lucas paused for a moment as he placed Turtwig in his lap. "I'm an only child. I spent the last few years helping my dad; he works in the lab as a research assistant. I only got Turtwig a few months ago, when I decided I wanted to be a Pokémon researcher. Since then... well..." a sheepish look suddenly crossed his face. "I've just been wasting time until I could start travelling."

"So, you've just been waiting for someone to drag along?" Orion teased. "How lucky you are to find me and not some freaky serial killer!"

"Actually, I'm not sure which would be worse!" Lucas chuckled, and received a stone thrown at his head in reply. "Ow! That hurt!" he pouted as he rubbed at the sore spot, even as Orion cackled at him.

"It was meant to," the trainer smirked evilly. "Or," the evil grin suddenly increased tenfold. "I could have let Torchic set fire to your head?" The offer caught the Pokémon's attention, and suddenly he was looking at Lucas, the same evilness in his eyes as on Orion's face.

Lucas paled, gulping as he tried to inch away from what now he considered an evil hellspawn. "Would he really do that?"

"It's what his mum did to me when I first saw her." Orion shrugged, causing them both to burst into laughter. Torchic too laughed at the memory, carrying on laughing even after the two trainers had stopped. "Anywho," Orion started, trying to get the word out through a yawn. "I guess I should get to sleep," he decided, blinking wearily at his Pokémon. "You guys sleepy?"

"Torch!" "Krick!" they chirped in unison, glancing instantly at each other and poking their tongues out.

"That's a yes then," Orion decided, sighing somewhat as he realised both Pokémon would most likely cause no end of mischief. "Now…as for how this is going to work…" he blinked as Kricketot pulled a spare jacket from his bag and fell asleep on it, and as Torchic collapsed onto the pillow of the sleeping bag. They'd decided quite quickly, at it seemed now the trainer didn't have much say in the matter. "Guess that'll work," he shrugged as he collapsed further into the sleeping bag.

"Man," Lucas whined from his own bag. "I can't get up to put out the fire now."

Orion laughed as he saw Turtwig happily nestled on his trainer's chest, preventing him from leaving his bed. "Fine," He prodded his Torchic slightly, waking the small chick up. "Use your Sand Attack to put out the fire, will ya?"

After pouting slightly at being woken, Torchic dug his claws into the ground and threw mud over the fire, putting it out. After his job was done, it nestled back into the sleeping bag, and started snoring almost instantly.

"I knew I should have brought earplugs," Lucas muttered, quickly letting out a yelp of pain afterwards as the chick spat a fireball at him.

"He's a light sleeper," Orion explained with a chuckle. Not a few moments later he was asleep too, much to Lucas' amazement. After all, he had a snoring Torchic right next to his ear!

Lucas stared to the sky in thought for a moment longer, thinking of everything he'd experience in the journey. "Looks like we've got some fun times ahead buddy," he whispered as he ruffled his Turtwig's leaf. A moment later he fell asleep, oblivious to his Pokemon's muffled response.

* * *

"Am I glad we slept here last night," Orion mumbled shortly after he woke, and stared at the surroundings. Everywhere had been completely soaked with rain, aside from under the tree they were in. The one next to it seemingly had a Starly nest in too, as the ground underneath now had small piles of digested Starly food.

"Huh?" Lucas rubbed his eyes wearily, leaning back and managing to whack his head against the tree behind him. "Well, that's one way to wake yourself up," he mumbled, rubbing the now sore spot. That was two headaches in the space of a day... what a way to start.

A short time afterwards, they had packed away their belongings, staring out at the long grassy path before them. Torchic was currently stood on Orion's shoulder, staring menacingly into the nearby tree. _Something_ was staring at him... he could feel it.

Lucas eyed the scenery before him and let out a small disgruntled moan. So much walking ahead... though he'd have to get used to it. "So, how long will it take us to reach Jubilife?"

"Dunno," Orion shrugged. "I'd guess another few hours. Though," he looked at Lucas in some annoyance. "I thought _you_ would. After all, you've lived in Sandgem who knows how long, this area is all new to me!"

Lucas went to reply, cut off by the sounds of rustling in the nearby trees. "What was that?" he gulped, eyes wide. His mind flared with possibilities, and Orion quickly came to realise that maybe Lucas seemed to think the worst of every situation.

"A Pokemon?" Orion shrugged, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Gee…thanks." Regardless, he stared at the tree, wondering what it could be. A Staraptor? He doubted either of them could fend off one right now...

A moment later a small gray blur sped from the trees and hovered around the three. "Star!" it screeched as it circled. It was a small gray bird with a bright orange beak and claws, and itss face was white with black feathers at the back.

"_Starly." _The voice of the Pokédex spoke in stereo, as both trainers pointed their crimson machines at it. _"The Starling Pokemon. Type; Normal/Flying. Gender; Male. Usually found with a large flock, as they are rather weak alone. As such, it is barely noticeable when alone."_

"Torchic tor!" the chick cried, eyeing the flyer with uncertainty. _That_ was what was glaring at him from the tree. He wanted to set the bird ablaze, teach it a lesson for glaring at him.

"Actually, I think Lucas is going to battle it," Orion whispered to his Pokémon, making him notice Turtwig's Pokéball flying out. Torchic resigned itself to sitting on Orion's shoulder. At least it could watch the bird get a beating, it was better than nothing.

"C'mon Turtwig!" Lucas called, his tiny leaf Pokémon crying its name as it reached the battlefield. "Alright, start off with Bullet Seed!" The grass type nodded and took a deep breath, spitting out a stream of seeds at the flyer. Starly waited a second and spun out of the way of the projectiles, quickly swooping in and swiping Turtwig with its wing, sending the small turtle flying.

"Can you get up?" Lucas asked as his voice wavered. The turtle nodded and struggled to his feet, glaring at the bird as he did. "Alright! Use Absorb!"

"Turt turt!" Turtwig cawed as its eyes suddenly developed a green hue. A tendril of energy suddenly snapped up from the Pokémon, snatching Starly in its grip and sucking the energy right out of the Pokémon. The attack phased away, leaving Starly struggling to stay aloft.

"Star!" The bird screeched as it dove in for another Tackle attack.

"Now Turtwig!" Lucas cried out, pointing madly at the dive-bomber. "Bite it!" Starly shot in with such speed, making it seem to leave a blur of Pokémon behind it. Even so, Turtwig opened his large jaw and bit down with perfect timing on the small bird's wings, causing it to cry in pain. After shaking its opponent for a moment, like a predator with its prey, Turtwig spat out the bird, who was now twitching as it struggled to push itself up from the floor.

"Alright!" Lucas cheered and pulled a ball from his bag. "Pokéball, go!" he shouted as he threw the ball towards the unconscious bird. The ball bounced lightly off the small Pokémon's temple and shook twice before it made a small clicking sound.

"Woo!" Lucas cheered and ran to the ball, holding it in the air and posing. "I caught a Starly!"

Stifling a laugh at the ridiculous pose, Orion managed to flash a grin. "Congrats." he applauded, opting for small words, just in case he _did_ laugh.

"Thanks!" Lucas beamed and clutched his new partner's ball. "Alright, c'mon Starly!" he cheered as he threw the ball. The burst of light quickly subsided to the form of Starly, who stretched his wings eagerly, soaring above them all before it sat down on Lucas' beret, grooming itself quite contently. The researcher looked up at the Pokémon before catching a glance of the nearby ground, and then back to the Pokémon again. "Umm… please don't poop on me?"

At that, Orion couldn't help but laugh at Lucas. The researcher _really_ needed to spend some time outside a lab, it seemed. "You might wanna heal him and your Turtwig," he suggested, making the researcher look away from the Pokémon atop his head. "Then you can introduce your Starly formally."

"Alright!" Lucas grinned as he held out a few Oran berries, which his two Pokémon rapidly devoured, leaving traces of juice down their faces. "Starly," he motioned between the bird and the grass turtle. "This is Turtwig, he's your new partner." The bird cocked its head slightly and hopped over to Turtwig, and dove into conversation almost immediately.

"Well, I think when they're done we should carry on to Jubilife," Lucas announced, throwing a contemplative glance at the new arrival on his team.

"Sounds good." Orion agreed, and turned his gaze to the town in the distance, blanching as he did so. "Actually, maybe now's not the best time to wander in there," he conceded, scratching a cheek nervously.

"Huh?" Lucas' head snapped towards him. "Why?" he probed. Orion said nothing, merely pointing towards the direction of Jubilife. Smoke was beginning to fill the air, and flames were licking at the surrounding forest, threatening to set everything ablaze.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Lucas and Orion both own a Pokemon with an advantage over the other, Torchic - Turtwig and Starly - Kricketot**

**~ By the same token, both trainers' Starter Pokemon are subjected to a type matchup with the other Pokemon on the team**

**

* * *

**

**More early chapter clean up!**

**Next time:**

* * *

_The flames licked the top of the building_

_He watched flames begin to consume the buiding_

_"I think this is an apartment block..."_

_"I've come to reward you, just like I said!"_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**_  
_


	4. The Burning Building

**(Chapter 04; The Burning Building)**

"Come on!" Lucas demanded, near enough dragging Orion towards Jubilife. He started forwards, stopping suddenly when he felt a sudden resistance, falling back as Orion stood rigid on the spot. "Why?" he started as he looked up at him.

"Well..." he looked awkward for a moment, rubbing a cheek sheepishly. "I mean, _we_ don't need to help. Surely there's fire fighters for that job?" he question met a complete blank, and somewhat horrified look from Lucas, prompting the blonde to sigh. "Look, I'm not a hero, I don't claim to be. If my friends are in trouble, I'll help. But," he looked up towards Jubilife, noticing the dark smoke bellowing out ominously over the city. "I don't know _these _people... there's people that are trained in this sort of thing, we'd just get in the way."

Lucas was stood on the spot, looking at Orion in horrified disappointment. His emotions boiled over, and he found himself glaring at the man. "So what if you _did_ know someone in there, and you didn't help?! Or what if someone dies, and you could have helped?!" With each question, Orion found himself becoming smaller and smaller. "Why aren't you willing to help?!"

His gaze meeting the floor, Orion scanned his mind for a response. "Well, none of us have Pokémon that can exactly fight fire..."

"Well," Lucas glared at him before turning away, offering a parting shot over his shoulder. "You're obviously not the person I thought you were." And with that, he ran towards the city, leaving Orion stood dumbly on the spot, mind running a mile a minute.

"Not the person he thought I was...?" Orion murmured to himself as he watched the researcher run off. "Do I give off impressions that quickly?" he asked Torchic, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. Admitting defeat, Orion knew Lucas had many valid points, but Orion had never been one to go out of his way to help others.

He didn't know why, but suddenly he found that Lucas was right, and he had to help. "Here goes nothing," he declared as he too ran forwards, aiming to see if there was any way in which he could help.

* * *

Both men arrived in the city within moments of each other, and found themselves regrouping as they stood in stupefied awe, watching the flames lick the top of the building. Various fire-fighters struggled to extinguish the flames with the long hoses from the engine, while various Buizel were spraying Water Guns into the fire. It seemed like they were having an effect, though not nearly as quickly as one that one would hope.

Then and there, Orion knew for definite Lucas was right, and he had to help out somehow. "Torchic, use Swords Dance-Sand Attack combo!" he cried as he thrust a hand forwards, pointing at the blazing fires. The fire type leapt instantly off his shoulder, chirping as he flew through the air and landed on the ground near the flames. His claws dug into the air as he started spinning, and suddenly dirt and mud flew in every direction, half of which managed to fly onto the fire, quenching at least _some_ of the flames.

Reaching down to his belt, Lucas knew he had to act now too. "Starly, use Whirlwind to blow away the flames!" he cried as he threw the bird's Pokéball forwards. The ball burst open, revealing the small grey bird, who instantly let out a caw of its name before flapping its wings as hard as it could, blowing flames into the streams of water.

As both trainers watched their Pokémon try to extinguish the flames, another sound of a Pokéball bursting open hit their ears, where after a white light materialised from Orion's belt, forming the familiar shape of Kricketot.

"Tot! Krick, kricketot!" the bug cried as her antennae pointed towards the rampaging fires, her small stubby arms pointing for effect too, attempting to relate her explanation to her trainer.

"I'm not sure you can do much to help," Orion whispered to her, looking at the insect in confusion when her face fell into both hurt and anger. A moment later she took in a large breath of air and let out a feral growl, the force of which sent Orion flying a few feet backwards, landing in someone's small vegetable patch.

"Was that… a Growl attack?" he murmured in disbelief as he shakily got up, throwing dirt and grass from himself, whilst giving Kricketot a curious, wide eyed look. "Alright then, I guess," he relented, not wishing to completely withhold his Pokémon from trying to help. "Use Growl to blow the flames away!" he commanded, before his face quickly swept into a look of worry. "And stay away from the flames!" He called in afterthought, cupping his hands around his mouth as Kricketot leapt forwards, blowing flames away with powerful blasts of air.

As quickly as their Pokémon tried to put out the flames, more came back to take the place of the fallen flames. "This isn't going well…" Lucas observed as the flames licked higher, creating more billowing towers of smoke to erupt from the building.

"You're telling me," Orion grimaced as he looked into the burning building, eyes scanning over and into the multiple windows he could see into. "What's worse, I think this is an apartment block," the trainer mumbled, disheartened. He was about to recall his Pokémon, sensing it was a lost cause, when he felt something nudging his leg, capturing his attention entirely. He glanced down, noticing a small goofy looking Pokemon with bright yellow fur. "A Bidoof?" he whispered in disbelief, blinking again and again to confirm. "Aren't you guys meant to be brownish?" he asked the Pokémon as he still felt confusion cloud his judgement.

The small beaver-like Pokémon nodded towards the burning building, letting out a few grunts of its name. Orion took a moment to consider this, before hesitantly asking the question, "You want to help?" The Pokémon nodded in reply, managing to confuse Orion further. If it wanted to help, why hadn't it just outright helped? It was a wild Pokémon, surely... then again, it could well have been a released Pokémon, seeing as it was in the city's limits. Either way, now was not a time to be having a mental debate about such a thing.

"Alright," Orion nodded, his mind whirring as he tried to plan a possible course of action. "Can you use Rain Dance?" it was a long shot, one which paid off when the Pokémon nodded again. "Alright, you'll need to get nearer to use it effectively," the trainer considered before his head shot back up, eyes focusing on his Pokémon. "Torchic, Kricketot!" he cried out, causing his Pokémon to glance his way. "Clear a path for this Bidoof, okay?"

Both Pokémon chirped in response as blasts of wind and sand were thrown in a linear pattern, creating a pathway for Bidoof to run along. Noticing this, Lucas had his Starly help in blowing away the flames. Once the pathway was created, Starly and Kricketot both kept it clear as Torchic created a large, circular area, allowing Bidoof to run along the path, performing the Rain Dance in the small clearing Torchic had created.

"Why didn't we think of that?" one of the fire-fighters questioned in disbelief as rain begun to pelt down onto the building. In all the haste to put out the fires, they'd completely overlooked the prospect of using indirect Pokémon attacks to help. "Alright then," he nodded before throwing an arm out, capturing the attention of each Buizel. "Water Guns, now!" he roared, and instantly a torrent of water erupted forth, swirling around with the rain water, increasing the power of their attacks.

It took not even a minute now for the fire to die, the last few embers of the fire dying away as the rain too died off. Starly flew back to Lucas, slightly sooty and rested on his beret, grooming its feathers again, while Torchic and Kricketot jumped at Orion, knocking him to the floor as they celebrated a job well done. At the same time the Bidoof walked up to him and nudged his leg again, grabbing the trainer's attention.

"Huh?" Orion whispered as he looked past the Pokémon on his chest, and at the small beaver nudging his leg. Confusion set across his face before the Bidoof trotted to his side, a goofy smile plastered across its face.

"Bi! Doof!" the Pokémon cried and sniffed at the Pokéballs on Orion's belt, scratching at them when it took Orion a moment to realise.

"Ah," the trainer gasped in realisation. "You want to join me?" he asked tentatively, a smile spreading across his face as the Pokémon nodded. "Can't say no to that," Orion grinned as he reached to his belt and pulled free an empty Pokéball before tapping it lightly against the Pokémon's head. As the ball clicked shut, Orion signalled for his two Pokémon to jump off him, allowing him to stand up again.

"Cool," Orion whispered appreciatively, before he pushed the button on the ball, letting the newly captured Bidoof back out. "Need to congratulate you," he smirked, squatting down to the Pokémon's height. "Looks like everyone else would like to too," he added as he noticed a large fire-fighter walking towards them all.

"Our thanks extend to you kids!" exclaimed the fire fighter. He was a tall man, with a yellow hat covering whatever head hair he had. On his face was a rugged black beard, and he wore a crimson jump suit with various high-visibility yellow straps across the chest, legs and arms. He clapped both men on the back, nearly knocking them both forwards and off their feet. "Without your help, that could have gone horribly wrong!" he boomed as the colour drained from his face. He shook the feeling away not a moment later as he bent down to pet Bidoof on the head. "And quite a lot of the thanks go to this guy here. He yours?" the man asked as his gaze rose to Orion.

"Just now," Orion smiled as he too reached down to pet the Bidoof, while Torchic and Kricketot begun to speak with their new comrade. "He was wild when he helped out. I caught him just afterwards," he explained, watching his Pokémon in consideration.

"Well I'll be!" the man let out a hearty chuckle as he stroked his beard. "The name's Sam by the way," he greeted as he held out his hand for the trainers to shake. "I'm the chief fire-fighter around here!" he let out a hearty laugh at that, before his gaze focused again on Bidoof. "And you seem lucky enough to have caught a shiny Bidoof!"

"Shiny, huh?" Orion whistled as he himself looked at the Pokémon. "Lucky me..." In all honestly, he didn't know whatever else he could say about it... it just was.

"That aside," Sam shook his head, regaining his train of thought. "I need to thank you guys for earlier!" he exclaimed as he stroked his beard again. "I'll drop by the Pokémon centre later," he decided not a moment before his eyes set on the trainers again. "You'll be there, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. After all, they'd probably need to heal their Pokémon now. "But, you really don't need to thank us," he said modestly, having not helped out for the prospect of a reward.

"Nonsense!" the fire-fighter dismissed the thought. "You helped save who knows how many lives today! The Centre's just a ways down there," he pointed down the street of Jubilife, towards a building with a bright red roof. "I'll meet you guys there at midday!" Before either trainer could argue, Sam turned tail and ran back to the fire truck, speeding off not a moment later.

"Well, we've gotta go to the centre anyway," Orion shrugged, trying to add some sense to their predicament. He shrugged in confusion before looking at his Pokétch. "It's ten-thirty now. So, he'll probably arrive while our Pokémon are being healed."

"Still though, no real need to thank us," Lucas said as he recalled Starly, before lifting the beret off his head, letting his dark blue hair fall down to his shoulders. Scratching at an itch, he let his voice announce the point he was trying to make earlier. "I mean, we just did what anyone else would have."

"Yeah..." Orion nodded in distant agreement. It was only really what anyone _decent_ would have done... a coward or a criminal would have fled or used the distraction. The trainer didn't have the heart to tell the researcher otherwise, so he found himself just agreeing. "Come on," he motioned for Lucas to follow him as he began walking to the red-roofed building. "To the Centre we go."

* * *

No sooner had they managed to hand over their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, were they buffeted by the pinkette's fan-girling. "So you two are the heroes of our town?" she gushed, clasping her hands together in awe. Lucas and Orion shared a silent look, wondering just how quickly news travelled in this city. "I can't extend enough thanks to you," Joy continued, unaware of the look passed between the trainers. "There are many people and Pokémon who lived there that could have died today."

"We're happy to help," Orion smiled, trying to hide the blush he was developing. Honestly, he didn't feel like he'd actually _done_ anything... it was the Pokémon's work, and here he and Lucas were, being given all the credit.

The researcher, meanwhile, was trying not to openly gawp at the nurse, his mind seemingly frozen in a state of shocked confusion. "Umm," he started hesitantly, wondering just how he could word the question he wanted to ask. "Are you the same Nurse Joy as in Sandgem?" Being blunt was always quite a good way to get an answer.

"No," she giggled, dismissing the question as if it occurred everyday – something which probably did happen daily. She smiled as she pulled out a picture from below the counter – from her desk beneath – filled with too many Joys to count, all wearing the same expression to boot. "Each Centre is run by a Nurse Joy, and we're all related in one way or another," she explained cheerily, stating the fact as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And for convenience, we all use 'Joy' as our professional name – it _is_ our family name after all."

Lucas' face knit into a slow reaction of understanding. More so, he must have been wondering if Nurse Joy was actually telling the truth – it did seem strange how each of them all looked identical. Meanwhile, Orion decided to make light of the situation by joking, "must be confusing parties."

"I suppose they can be." Joy giggled, the thought crossing her own mind as she replaced the photo. "And moving onto my job; Starly and Turtwig will probably need a few hours rest," she explained as she smiled at Lucas. "As for your Pokémon," the smile didn't leave her face as she turned to face Orion. "Bidoof and Kricketot will be fine in an hour, Torchic maybe a little longer." She leant her chin on a palm, placing her other palm under her elbow as she thought about the state of his Pokémon. "I'm actually surprised he managed to continue a Swords Dance for that long, and to that effect."

"Yeah…" Orion blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Before I journeyed I spent almost every minute of everyday training with him." His eyes glossed over slightly with the memories, a small smile crossing his lips. "When we started, after one dance he'd need a few hours rest," the comment elicited a chuckle from the trainer. "I think Nurse Joy there thought I must have been mad, bringing him in so often, always the same reason."

"Ah! You're _that _Orion?!" Joy beamed suddenly, leaving Orion to wonder just how common his name actually was. "My cousin's cousin runs the Centre on Eclipse Island," Joy decided to explain, while Orion did his best to look thoroughly interested. "She often told me of you and your Torchic. She said you used helped him defeat an Ursaring?!"

"Yeah," the blushed again... he seemed to become incredibly modest and bashful when he had to relate stories about his past. "The Ursaring was Torchic's dad, and didn't like the fact he wasn't able to fight as well as him," Orion began explaining, subconsciously fiddling with the frayed ends of his scarf. "When I found Torchic he was tending his wounds from a battle with him…and then his mum shot a flamethrower at my head." He laughed, running his hands through his hair at the memory. "Anyway, I helped him train for a bit, then afterwards he was able to beat his father in a battle. After that, Torchic decided he wanted to travel with me."

The woman nodded, her face revealing that her attention was devoted entirely to the story. "It's nice to know there are trainers who will help wild Pokémon like that," she mused aloud, eyes dancing with her thoughts before they focused on Lucas, who was busy scribbling away on a clipboard.

"He's a budding researcher," Orion explained when he saw her confusion, and quickly glanced at the man in question. "I think he's occupied with my Shiny Bidoof now."

"Ah yes," Joy nodded as she reached down to pick up her file. "I was going to mention that to you. Every Pokémon can have a different colour to normal, but are extremely rare to find." She nodded once more, looking up from her file to Orion, curiosity now dancing in her eyes. "How did you find yours, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He found me," Orion answered. "Shortly after I got Torchic to spray away the flames, I found him nudging my leg, wanting to help." He tapped a finger against his chin, still wondering why it was Bidoof wanted him to command him to help, rather than helping by himself.

Joy clapped her hands together and squealed, "How wonderful!"

At that point a Chansey wearing a nurse's hat came strolling through a set of doors, and begun to speak to Joy, a series of harmonious syllables emerging from the Pokémon's mouth.

After listening, Joy turned to Orion and bowed her head slightly. "If you would excuse me," she smiled once more, before she walked off with the Egg Pokémon.

"So," Orion let the word draw out as he walked up to Lucas, who was still busy jotting down notes. "Watcha doin'?"

"Just writing what you told me about Torchic," he replied in a very matter-of-fact tone, not once looking up from his work. "Done!" he announced, tucking the board and pen into his bag. "So," he looked at Orion pleadingly, new questions already buzzing through his brain. "Mind if I make a few notes on your Bidoof later? Shiny Pokémon are rare to come by!"

"If you want," Orion shrugged, trusting that he wouldn't do anything to upset his Pokémon. "But, try to relax more!" he pleaded, placing a hand on the researcher's shoulder. "I mean, c'mon!" he implored, throwing both arms out to the sides. "If you keep being so focused on researching at every available point, you'll end up like Rowan!"

Lucas screwed his nose as he thought for a moment. "You're right," he concluded, arms dropping to his sides in defeat. "I should experience the world, and learn from that, not from writings."

"Actually, both can't hurt," Orion reasoned, performing a full top-body shrug. "Too much of one would be detrimental to the other. You need a balance."

Lucas felt himself agreeing instantly, hearing the logic behind the words. "I suppose I-"

"Well if it isn't our heroes!" Sam near enough bellowed as he stomped into the Centre, still wearing his uniform – soot stains still present. "Glad to see you're okay!"

"Likewise," Orion smiled conversationally as he sat down on a nearby seat.

"Well, I've come to reward you, just like I said!" Sam chuckled, not a moment before he pulled out a Pokéball and placed it into Lucas' hands. "I think you'll like this little Pokémon! Make sure to treat her well! We used to use her for help in starting fires, but she liked battling more!" He pressed the ball further into Lucas' hands, not accepting no for an answer. The fire-fighter grinned once more before turning to Orion and fishing in his pocket. "As for your reward, I thought this would be good!" he pulled out from a pocket and placed in Orion's hands a small computer chip. "It's a breeder's match up chart," he explained with gusto, "lets you know if your Pokémon can crossbreed!"

"Wow, thanks," Orion replied appreciatively as he slotted the chip into the Pokétch. "So, not to be rude or anything, but what made your think I'm a breeder?" he asked, wondering how he gave off such an impression.

"Just the impression I got from you!" Sam beamed as he clapped Orion on the back again. It seemed Orion wouldn't get to find out how he gave off such an impression. "Y'er good kids, you know that?" Sam let out his hearty laugh again, before turning to leave. "Anyway, duty calls, another time heroes!" he called as he walked out the doors, disappearing quite quickly from the view of the glass screen doors.

After realising just what had happened had actually taken place, Orion let out a small complacent sigh before his gaze rested on the Pokéball being held by Lucas. "So, what ya get?" he asked inquisitively, wanting himself to know what creature was within.

"Only one way to find out," the bluenette shrugged before he chucked the ball into the air. A second later the familiar white light burst from the ball and formed a small light red fox with six individual tails.

"Vul?" it questioned as it looked around its new surroundings, hazel eyes sparkling with a child's curiosity.

"Hey there, I'm your new trainer," Lucas smiled to her as he bent down to her height, capturing the Pokémon's full attention.

The small fox cocked her head slightly at him. "Pix?" she blinked, before realisation struck her and she leapt onto Lucas, knocking him to the floor, and she begun to lick his face.

"Cute," Orion laughed at the sight, and held his Pokédex up, scanning the information available on the creature.

"_Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon,_" the Pokédex supplied in its usual emotionless tone. _"A fire type, female in gender. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails."_

"Stop…you're…eating…my nose!" Lucas gasped out between laughs; all the while Vulpix continued to 'greet' her trainer.

Nurse Joy chose this moment to walk back into the lobby with two trays of Pokéballs and Torchic on her shoulder. The sound of laughter reached her ears and she stopped to stare at Lucas and his Vulpix for a moment. "Cute," she giggled; her first thought the exact same as Orion's about the situation. Dismissing the situation as an everyday occurance, she continued forwards and handed Orion his and Lucas' Pokémon.

A few minutes later Lucas had managed to control his Vulpix and retrieved his Pokémon from Orion, as Nurse Joy had already returned to her rounds. "So, what now?" he asked in interest, wondering just how they could pass the time.

"I wouldn't mind battling someone," Orion shrugged, throwing the idea out into the open.

"Me too," Lucas agreed, nodding as he thought about where to go.

"Then let's go down to the academy," the blonde suggested, trying to remember the layout of the city. "I'm pretty sure it's the only place we'll find trainers here."

"Alright," Lucas nodded and turned to walk out the doors of the Centre. Since neither trainer had taken the time to look at the city earlier in the day, being too preoccupied with getting to the burning apartment complex, they now took the time to marvel in the city's splendour.

Humongous buildings pierced the skyline, and the roads were all paved with pristine white marble stones. Bustling markets could be heard in either direction, while the sounds of lectures echoed from a large hall nearby the Centre.

Orion pointed towards the large hall and laughed, able to understand almost every word being said. "So, I'd assume that's the Academy."

"Gee, thanks captain obvious," Lucas snorted, rolling his eyes as he walked into the street, promptly walking into someone exiting the Academy and sending them both flying. As the larger one stood, he blinked in realisation at Lucas, his arm shooting forwards as one word escaped his lips.

"You!"

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Sam's name is a reference to the television programme 'Fireman Sam' - a kid's tv show from 1985-94**

**

* * *

**

**Next time:**

* * *

_It forced itself upwards, a bright white glow engulfing it_

_"This... could pose a problem."_

_"We've attempted to replay time too much"_

_He screamed, flailing his arms, trying to maintain his balance_

_"Remember our name... Team Phoenix!"_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	5. Comedy Relief

_A/N: Just a quick note here. Updates may be slow for a while after this as I'll be moving out and starting uni. Hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter or two up before I move out. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon (credit to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, etc.) But, original ideas are my own (Certain characters, and to some extent the plot.)

(Chapter 5. Comedy Relief)

The collision between the two resulted in Lucas toppling onto the floor, while the one he bumped into, a teenager of the same height, but more muscularly defined took only a step back in shock. The larger man was wearing jet black trousers and boots, and had bright red hair covered by a bandanna. His gloves top were also black, and the top had a large 'P' in the middle, coloured in the red, yellow and orange of a standard flame.

"Well well, if it isn't little Lucas!" The man sneered.

"You know this guy?" Orion whispered as he helped Lucas to his feet.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Lucas replied. "His name's Pyre. Real hothead from Sandgem that has an ego the size of his head."

Orion turned round and looked at Pyre, before he let out a small chuckle. "Must be one damn big ego then."

"So Lucas managed to get all the way to Jubilife, huh?" Pyre taunted, ignoring Orion's remark. "Pretty good for a wimp! Eh?" He turned and noticed Orion. "So, going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

"Oh wow, a gay joke." Orion deadpanned. "Aren't you the pinnacle of intelligence?"

"Say what?!" He demanded as he balled his hands into fists.

"He means you are the most intelligent of all. Of course, it was said in sarcasm." A high voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard announced as he appeared from the trainer's academy.

The newcomer was wearing the same dark uniform, except for the fact he wore a plain black shirt, which was open, the 'P' seemingly tattooed onto his chest. As he walked up he flicked his bright blue hair to his left, resulting it in covering his eye.

"So…" Orion begun, staring at the two incredulously, "Who are you guys?"

"Thought you'd never ask." The blue haired one replied, before exchanging a nod with Pyre.

"From the ashes of the past,"

"Coming back with a blast,"

"Destroying all forms of hope,"

"Leaving you unable to cope,"

"Mar!"

"Pyre!"

"Drifloon!"

"Stealing's our game,"

"So remember our name,"

"Team Phoenix!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Drifloon, loon loon!"

A short breeze passed, carrying a Hoppip along as Lucas, Orion and Torchic stared at them, dumbfounded.

"…Team who?" Orion finally spoke up as the wind past.

"Team Phoenix, you runt!" Pyre exploded as he bashed his fists together.

"…Right…" Lucas rolled his eyes at them both. "So, what the hell do you two morons want?"

"We'll be taking all your Pokemon now." Mar sneered as he flicked his hair. "By force or not, up to you."

"If you think you're getting our Pokemon, you're as stupid as Pyre looks." Orion hissed as he took a defensive position.

"Loon loon! Drifloon loon!" The small ghost type butted in.

"You said it!" Pyre roared as he pulled out a Pokeball, "Skorupi, go!"

"Hard way it is then." Mar sighed as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Croagunk, front and centre!"

Both Poison Pokemon appeared in a flash of light, with equally low growls. A moment later Skorupi hopped up, attempting to hug Pyre, resulting in it's trainer being caught within the scorpions claws.

"Don't…attack…me!" Pyre groaned as he struggled to pull the Scorpion from his face. "Attack…them!" He shouted as he pried the scorpion from his face, and threw it into the to be battle zone.

"Creepy…yet cute." Orion chuckled as he pulled out his own Pokeball. "No matter, you're not getting any of my Pokemon! Kricketot, battle time!"

"Krick?" She cocked her head in interest as she formed from her Pokeball. "Tot!" She squeaked as she tried to grab ahold of the Drifloon's feelers.

"Starly!" Lucas called as he threw the bird's Pokeball. "Come out!"

"Star!!" It screeched as it flew above the battle field, regarding it's opponents.

"Kricketot!" Orion called out, "Focus on the battle! Not the balloon!"

"Enough!" Mar roared. "Croagunk, Poison Sting the Bug!"

"You too Skorupi!"

"Kricketot! Hold on with Bide!"

"Starly, Wing Attack the Croagunk!"

All four commands were carried out in unison, various barbs of purple were fired towards Kricketot, who developed a soft white aura as the attacks hit home. Meanwhile, Starly flew in with a battle cry, it's wings glistening silver as it swiped at the Croagunk with one, sending it hurtling into the nearby Skorupi, stopping both their attacks.

"Now Kricketot, unleash Bide!" Orion called as the two opposing Pokemon fell on each other. A moment later Kricketot unleashed a beam of white energy, engulfing the two Poison types, leaving them out for the count.

"Are you alright Kricketot?" Orion called in concern as he saw his small bug hunched over, gasping for breath.

"Tot…" It strained to reply, forcing itself upwards as a white light engulfed it.

"Wow, already?" Orion blinked as his pokemon begun to shapshift in the light. When it faded, a taller bug was present, with long bladed forearms and long black wings. Oddly, it also had a small black moustache.

"Tune." She hummed as she retook her battle stance.

"_Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon." _The pokedex suppled. _"Type; Bug. Gender; Female. It crosses it's knifelike arms in front of it's chest when it cries. It can compose melodies ad lib."_

"Your bug evolved into a bigger bug, congrats." Mar chastised as he and Pyre recalled their Pokemon. "No matter, it'll still lose! Drifloon, Explosion!" He roared as he pointed a finger towards Orion, Lucas and their Pokemon.

"No you don't!" Orion shouted as Drifloon begun to glow white. "Torchic! Stop it with a Flamethrower!" He called as Torchic leapt from his shoulder, flames escaping it's mouth.

"Energy Ball!" Lucas called as he threw Turtwig's Pokeball, materialising the Pokemon, instantly beginning to form the ball.

"Wig!" The grass type shouted as he unleashed the attack, which flew into the path of the Flamethrower Torchic unleashed, combining the two attacks into one, hitting the Drifloon dead-on as it exploded, causing a loud deafening 'Boom', followed shortly by Mar and Pyre's screams of pain as they were launched into the air.

"Well, that didn't turn out well." Mar folded his arms in midair.

"My everywhere hurts." Pyre whined.

"Suck it up." Mar curtly replied.

"Loon loon." The ghost type agreed.

"Regardless," Mar sighed, "Looks like Team Phoenix is soaring with the stars!" They yelled in unison as they disappeared from view.

"Well, that was unexpected." Orion chuckled as he watched them vanish from sight. "Anywhoo," Orion turned to face Lucas. "Pokemon Centre?" He suggested with a shrug.

"Agreed." Lucas replied with a nod as he recalled his Turtwig and Starly.

"C'mon guys." Orion waved his hand forwards as he walked off, Torchic quickly leaping on his shoulder as Kricketune bounced alongside him.

"One thing…how can _she_ have a moustache?" Lucas wondered aloud as he pointed to the newly evolved bug type.

"You're the researcher, you tell me."

"Touché."

"I'm bored." Orion sighed as he sunk into a sofa in the Pokemon Centre's lobby, while waiting for his Pokemon to be healed. Bidoof releasing itself and quickly jumping onto it's trainer's lap. "Hi to you too." Orion winced as the Pokemon's weight hit him. "Ah well, what now?" He groaned at Lucas as he petted the normal type's head. "I mean, it's only-" He lifted his arm to check the time. "2 o' clock."

"Nurse Joy said our Pokemon won't be done healing for another hour or two." Lucas complained as he sunk into the chair opposite, while his Vulpix leapt up and licked his face. "Shall we just explore the town and relax here tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan." Orion smirked as he begun to sit up. "Anywhere we should go first?"

"I was thinking the GTS?"

"Nah." Orion dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "You need at least one badge to go in there, or with someone that has a badge. I would say the trainer school, but after earlier, hell no!"

Lucas laughed briefly as he pulled Vulpix away from his face. "Maybe we should go to the Pokemart? Get a few supplies?"

"If you take a few hours getting that, I'd seriously have to slap you." Orion snorted. "I think we could try the fishing spot on 218."

"Do you even have a fishing rod?"

"No." Orion admitted. "But local fishers almost always give away rods to encourage the sport. Especially if we make a contest with them."

"As good a plan as any I suppose."

"Told you we could get fishing rods easily." Orion laughed as he cast his rod into the stream.

"Alright, you win." Lucas begrudgingly admitted.

"Ey kiddos! You won't catch anything if ye carry on gassin'!" A fisherman shouted to them.

"Fine." Orion sighed as he watched the Magikarp swim past their casts. "This…isn't as much fun as I thought."

"Bi, doof!" His Pokemon agreed.

"Yeah." Orion mumbled as he leant back onto the ground. "I wonder…" He mused as he watched Lucas divide his full attention towards the water. "Bidoof, get Vulpix to come here." He whispered. A moment later Bidoof called the fox, who trotted over in confusion. "Good boy." Orion praised him. "Now," He whispered to the two, "Can you do this for me?"

"Vul?" The fox cried meekly as she walked to Lucas, holding a paw up limply, distracting him while Orion snuck up and attached something to Lucas's belt.

"What's wrong girl? You hurt your paw?" Lucas questioned as he jumped onto his feet, not noticing Orion quickly back away. "You not feeling well?"

"Pix." She replied as she lay in front of his feet.

Lucas looked down to his pokemon in concern. "Should I take you to the centre? I could-WAH!" He screamed he flailed his arms, trying to maintain his balance as he teetered over the edge of the water. "No! Ah!"

'Sploosh!'

"Bidoof!" The small mouse stood and took a small bow.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Orion shouted in fake concern as he reeled Lucas in, holding him above the water with the hook in the back of his jeans. "Ooh, look what I caught!" He laughed as Lucas glared at him.

"Put. Me. Down." Lucas seethed as he rotated slowly on the fishing line.

"Told ya I'd beat you!" Orion shouted to the fisherman, who promptly fell apart in hysterics.

"Not funny." Lucas pouted and folded his arms as his wet hair flopped into his face.

"It really is!" Orion countered as he erupted into hysterics.

"Ey kiddos, pose fer the camera!" The fisherman shouted again, and pulled out a camera.

"Alright!" Orion laughed and adjusted the fishing rod, so Lucas was suspended in the air next to him., and wrapped an arm around him to keep him from further rotations, while Bidoof and Vulpix stood in front of the two, both posed with victory signs.

Lucas scowled and hissed through gritted teeth, "I am so getting you back for this."

"Say cheese!!" The fisherman laughed as the camera flashed, capturing the priceless moment on camera.

"You still mad?" Orion's question was met with only the scribbling of pen on paper. "That's a yes then."

Shortly after the whole fishing incident, they had both returned to the Centre, collected their Pokemon and booked themselves a room for the night. The room was bland and small, with only two beds, a wardrobe and a nightstand beside either bed.

On one bed rested Lucas, with his Vulpix and Turtwig laying across his lap. His Starly was perched upon his beret which was on a bedpost, and was grooming itself again. On the other bed was Orion, whose Bidoof was sprawled across him, while his Kricketune was sat at the other end of the bed as Torchic nestled on the pillow.

"As good a plan as any." Orion murmured to himself as he listened to the continual pen scratching. He slowly reached into his backpack and pulled out his journal, and opened it to work on.

"_Weird day really."_ He begun to write. _"Saved a burning building, and caught a shiny Bidoof in doing so. Lucas got a Vulpix as a reward from a firefighter…she seems to be quite a trouble maker."_ He laughed silently at the earlier events, briefly rousing his Bidoof from it's sleep. _"Kricketot evolved in a battle with some weirdoes that call themselves 'Team Phoenix' - probably another bunch of freaks deluded by dreams of grandeur. Anyhow, Lucas wants to kill me now, given what happened earlier. Words don't do it justice. Only pictures can." _Orion laughed again as he pulled out his copy of the picture from earlier and glued it into his journal, and labelled it 'Catch of the day.'

"Wonder if Stell heard about today." Orion whispered as he tucked the journal back away, and pulled out his phone. _"Ur bro is hero of Jubilife."_ He started texting to his sister. _"Did u c on news? Neway, txt/call me l8r, 12am now, need sleep. Dnt really care if u need :P"_

"Heh, a text without an insult. Must be a first for me." He chuckled softly to himself. "Night guys." He whispered, receiving a few grunts and chirps in reply.

"This could pose a problem." Celebi whispered to herself as she watched the two trainers through the window of their room. "Dialga, can you hear me?" She spoke to the dragon telekinetically.

"Yes. I assume you've senses the two destined ones?"

"Yup! But…all that time ago, when we saw the visions…"

"I know. We saw a human male and female."

"Yeah…" Celebi trailed. "Well, what can we do? We've attempted to replay time too much now."

"I know." Dialga replied with a mental growl. "Palkia mentioned that it could be because we failed to predict the movements of space within the flow of time. All we can do is hope this chain of events leads to salvation."

"Well, the plates are still scattered through time!"

"Hopefully they stay that way." Dialga replied, and Celebi could imagine him sighing at her. "Let us resign back to watching the events as they unfold."

"One last thing!" She quickly added in a cheerful tone. "Palkia still mad at you?"

"Only as much as I am with you." Dialga growled back, quickly breaking off the contact afterwards.

"I hate human towns." Celebi shuddered as she gazed at her surroundings. "Back to the TV!" She squealed as she teleported off, leaving no indication that she was ever there.


	6. To Understand Humans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon (credit to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, Nintendo, etc.) But, original ideas are my own (Certain characters, and to some extent the plot.)

(Chapter 6: To Understand Humans)

As Celebi teleported away from the window, there was a quick green flash as she warped off. Torchic, who was sleeping with his face to the window awoke because of this, and let out a disgruntled yawn as he woke. "Can't be morning already..." He mumbled in a sleepy haze and hopped over to see the time displayed on the bedside clock. "2 a.m. No wonder I'm so sleepy."

"Could you keep it down?" Bidoof groaned. "You ain't the only one here you know."

"Sorry." The fire type chuckled. "I'm still getting used to this all. For the past…who knows how long it's only been me and Orion."

Kricketune, who had been awoken by the green flash, was listening in, and decided to speak now. "Ah yes. You know him more than us, no? I am thankful he is not one of those humans that gives us awful nicknames. An old friend of mine was called 'Bug' by her trainer."

"Ain't that original." Bidoof chuckled. "I heard a trainer before that wanted to capture me. Wanted to call me 'Sparkles'." He shuddered as his whispered the nickname.

"A sad tale." Kricketune mused and begun to pass her blades over each other, creating a sad tune.

"Wow." Torchic listened in awe, eyes glistening with appreciation. "How do you do that?"

"It is a natural ability of my species. We use it to communicate. Oddly, I did not know how to do this myself until I attained this form."

"Must be instinct." Torchic replied, and begun to sway with the tune of the song.

"Evolution…such a strange thing." Bidoof sighed. "I wonder if humans evolve like us?"

"Well, they do change, but not with a blinding white light." Torchic laughed. "In the time I've known Orion, he's changed, but humans change so slowly. He got bigger, his voice got deeper, and he gets fur grow on his face."

"He does?" Bidoof looked towards Orion's face and inspected it. "But I can't see nothing."

"They call it 'shaving'." Torchic replied, cocking his head slightly. "I don't understand it myself, why remove your fur or feathers?"

"Agreed." Kricketune added in. "Even females such as myself in my species grow what humans refer to as a 'moustache'. But in our communities, they show our fertility, and attract mates."

"You speak about your community a lot, 'Tune. You miss it?" Torchic questioned. "I mean, if you do, Orion would let you go back."

"It is a nice idea." Kricketune replied, grooming her antennae with a bladed arm. "But, I wish to travel and see places outside of my forest. I am still young, and do not wish to have larvae of my own yet."

"Larvae?" Bidoof repeated, going slightly green in the cheeks.

"Yes." The bug type sighed. "Bugs such as myself give birth to larvae, encased by an egg. We grow in the egg into the forms people and Pokemon alike see. What did you think I meant?"

"Something along the lines of Beedrill maggots." Bidoof replied with a shudder.

Torchic and Kricketune both looked deep in thought for a moment, before they both shuddered violently.

"Torchic, you are familiar with human ways, correct?" Kricketune asked, eager to change the subject.

"I guess I've grown used to them." The chick replied with a shrug. "Why?"

"The small thing he referred to as a 'journal'. What is that?"

"I'm not too sure. I remember him trying to explain it to me before. I think he said he writes what he experiences during the day."

"Curious." Kricketune replied as she placed a forearm to her chin. "Do humans forget so easily?"

"I asked the same thing." Torchic laughed. "He said humans forget things when they reach old age, so even if his brain forgets things, he still has the memories wrote down."

At that moment Bidoof trotted in between them and dropped a small book between them. "Is this what you be talking about? I saw him mark something in here earlier." Bidoof explained as he flipped through the pages. "Here!" He exclaimed, laying a paw on the most recent page.

Torchic and Kricketune both looked over in question into the book, and burst into laughter upon seeing the photo. "When did this happen?" They both asked.

"Lil' after you two had to come back here for a checkup." Bidoof responded. "Me, master, Vulpix and her master went fishing."

"'Master?'" Torchic repeated. "Call him Orion. He told me before he shouldn't be called master, as we're his friends not his slaves."

Kricketune nodded and pointed a blade towards Lucas. "What about the other human?"

"His name is Lucas." A slightly deep voice came from across the room.

"Hey Turtwig!" Torchic chirped. "When'd you wake up?"

"Probably when you all started laughing." Vulpix answered in a sleepy tone. "I know that's when I did."

"Me too." Starly agreed. "Easy to tell you're not nocturnal hunters, you make far too much noise."

"Oh, can it bird breath!" Vulpix growled. "I would like sleep sometime tonight!"

"If you guys get any louder, you'll wake the humans!" Turtwig whispered loudly across them.

"That is true." Kricketune agreed. "And we shall need our sleep, as tomorrow no doubt, we shall be training more. Therefore, we shall need the energy."

This was met by various grunts of agreement as everyone adjusted themselves to sleep better, aided by Kricktune playing a low, soothing tune with her blades.

"Hey guys?" Bidoof whispered. "Reckon it's possible for me to evolve into a Gyarados?"

Kricketune and Torchic both looked at him in utter bewilderment.

"Just keep believing that." Torchic sighed as he nestled himself into the pillow.

A few hours later, the blinding light given off by the sun's rising crossed over the horizon and into Jubilife town, basking it in a bright amber glow.

"Light!" Orion moaned as the sunrays sunk into the room. "It burns!"

After getting out of the bed without waking any of his Pokemon, he stretched and yawned, noticing his journal on his bed. "Could have sworn I put it away." He mumbled in a sleepy haze as he stuck the book back into his bag, and flinched as his stomach let out a load groan. "I'll grab some food after a shower." He concluded as he made his way across the room.

Bidoof woke as the bathroom door was pushed shut, and stretched awkwardly. "Mornin' guys." He greeted everyone with a yawn, and looked around the bed. "Hey…guys?" He nudged both the other Pokemon with his nose. "Where's Orion gone?"

"He is not here?" Kricketune blinked in shock, her antennae twitching when she heard running water. "Since when was there a waterfall in this room?"

"It's not a waterfall, per se." Torchic laughed. "It's what humans call a shower. It's like controllable rain."

"I said it before, I'll say it again; humans are weird." Kricketune laughed.

"That they be." Bidoof agreed with a chuckle.

At that moment the bathroom door reopened and Orion stepped back through, one towel wrapped round his waist and using another to dry his hair. As he walked to the bed, he noticed his Pokemon staring at him. "Oh? You guys up too? Well, give me a minute to get dressed." He smiled as he grabbed his clothes, and darted back off into the bathroom.

"Humans have such little fur." Bidoof stated with amazement.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Kricketune laughed as she wiggled her moustache.

Torchic looked between his two team mates and laughed. "You'll get used to them."

"Thankfully my clothes all got washed last night." Orion sighed as he walked back out of the bathroom. "So guys," He smiled as he turned to his pokemon. "Anyone for breakfast?"

"Torch!" "Tune!" "Doof!" All three exclaimed in unison.

"Keep it down guys!" He whispered as he motioned the expression to them. "You'll wake Lucas! He's grumpy enough with me as is! Alright, give me a moment." He slowly crept up to Lucas and left a note stuck to his forehead. _'Whenever you're ready, I'm in the canteen. Sweet dreams sleeping beauty!' _

"That should freak him out, huh?" Orion chuckled and motioned for his pokemon to follow him. "C'mon guys."

As he went to leave, he noticed Turtwig begin to wake and give him an odd look. "Just grabbing some food." He explained to the grass type. "I'll wait for Lucas downstairs."

"Wig." He mumbled sleepily as he nodded, before resting his head on the duvet and falling asleep again.

"Mad." Orion shook his head in disbelief as he shut the room door behind him.

Half an hour later, Orion and his Pokemon were all sat in the Centre's canteen, the Pokemon eating bowlfuls of Pokechow, as Orion sat with many empty plates around him, his stomach filled after the multi-course breakfast.

Lucas walked into the room and gaped at the amount of empty plates. "How…can you eat so much?"

"Morning to you to." Orion grinned. "I was hungry." He explained with a shrug.

Lucas walked over with his own meagre plate of food and looked at the remains of everything. "Is there…anything you won't eat?"

Orion snorted and poked his tongue out. "Innuendo?"

Lucas twisted his nose up as he poked at his fried egg. "Gross much?"

"You started it."

"Actually," Lucas pointed his fork at him accusingly, "With that 'sleeping beauty' comment, I think you'll find you did."

"Whatever." Orion smirked. "So, I take it I'm forgiven for yesterday?"

"I hate to admit it," Lucas sighed as he looked back to his food, "But, it was funny."

"I thought so too." Orion laughed and leant forwards. "So what did you do with your photo?"

Lucas flashed a toothy smile. "For me to know."

"Fine, be like that." Orion pouted and folded his arms.

Lucas chuckled slightly, and poked his fork at Orion as he spoke, "You better not be like this all our journey."

"And what if I am?"

"I'll get Turtwig to bite off your arms." Lucas replied flatly.

"Ooh! Scary!" Orion laughed as he waved his hands in mock fear. "Just hurry up and eat so we can leave."

"Where we going to?"

"Along 203 to Oreburgh today. Hopefully we'll reach the gate before nightfall."

"Caves." Lucas shuddered as he mumbled the word under his breath, which went unnoticed to Orion.

* * *

"Hey Mar," Pyre whimpered as he fell out of a tree branch. "Where are we?"

"I'd guess we're somewhere near Eterna City." He replied as he stared into the skyline.

"Drifloon, drifloon drif!" The ghost type added in as it flew between the two.

"Okay, we're in an uncharted part of Eterna Forest." Mar concluded from the Pokemon.

"So, what do we do now?" Pyre asked as he begun brushing leaves from his uniform. "We can't go back to headquarters empty handed."

"I know." Mar sneered as he looked into the trees. "We should hunt down those runts and their Turtwig and Torchic. Such power in base evolutions…imagine their potential when fully evolved!"

"That means…" Pyre looked towards his partner with sparkling eyes. "Promotion? Money? Cash? Women?"

"_You_ would never get the last part of that." Mar replied as he brushed his hair from his face. "But yes, by bringing such powerful Pokemon to the boss, we will be dutifully rewarded."

"Drifloon!" The balloon cheered as it spun around in midair.

* * *

Route 203 was a long winding road completely covered by grass and trees until a large hill leading up to Oreburgh gate, where the ground levels into gravel with the occasional patch of grass. In the middle of the large expanse, two human figures walked through countless amounts of large grass, until one collapsed onto the floor.

"Whoever knew these routes were so long?" Lucas groaned as he sat up and looked into the distance, seeing only more trees and grass. "We've been walking since daybreak!"

"Well, you can't expect everything to be easy." Orion replied, and Torchic nodded in agreement. "Just enjoy the sights. You've spent far too much time in the lab!" He smirked as he offered his hand.

"Guess I have." Lucas admitted as Orion pulled him back up. "Although, field research is much more fun."

"Glad to hear you admit it." Orion grinned, before he caught a small flash in the bushes from the corner of his eye. As he looked closer, he noticed what seemed to be a small white doll with a green mushroomed head.

"What're you?" He whispered as he reached for his Pokedex. As his hands gripped around the small machine, another small flash appeared from it's direction as it disappeared.

Lucas sighed and turned round, noticing Orion staring into the bushes. "What's so interesting?"

"Probably nothing." He replied with a wave of his hand. "And as our luck would have it, it's almost nightfall now, and we're only half way through the route."

"So, we rest here for now?" Lucas asked optimistically.

"Guess so." Orion sighed. "I wanted to train everyone a bit more though. Although…" He paused as a grin spread across his face, and he chucked two Pokeballs into the air. "Right you guys," He smiled to all his Pokemon. "We're going to rest here. But, I want you guys to train while the food's being made."

All three Pokemon looked between each other in confusion, then back to Orion. "You're training with each other." Orion revealed to them. "Kricketune, I want you to practice that Hidden Power attack of yours on Bidoof. Meanwhile, Bidoof, I want you to practice your Rollout on Kricketune. Alright, go!" He clapped his hands, and both Pokemon ran off to start.

"Now," He turned to face Lucas, "Can you help out on this one? I want Torchic to practice with your Turtwig."

"Sure." Lucas smirked as he called out his grass type. "Turtwig, I want you to train with Torchic." He explained to the small turtle.

"Torchic," Orion smiled to the fire type, "Just…follow your instincts with this, okay?"

"You too Turtwig."

Both starter Pokemon looked to each other with a nod and sped off to a small clearing to start practicing.

"I should let the others train too." Lucas smirked as he called out Vulpix and Starly. "Vulpix, I want you to practice your Ember on Starly, while Starly, I want you to dodge and attack with Quick Attack. Ready? Go!"

Orion let out a small laugh as he watched Starly fly off with Vulpix in rapid pursuit. "So, Lucas," He begun as he spun around. "What we going to eat today?"

"It's up to you, you're cooking." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Not alone I'm not!" Orion replied and grabbed onto Lucas's wrist, and dragged him towards the remains of a campfire. "You're going to help me, like it or not."

"And if I don't?"

Orion smirked and leant in close to whisper into his ear. "I'll chop you up and seve _you_ as dinner."

Lucas blanched and gulped, quickly setting about making the fire as soon as. Orion watched Lucas work like his life depended on it and put a hand to his head and sighed. "He's going to kill me when he realises I was joking."

With a shrug he turned to watch everyone's training, smiling when he noticed his Kricketune and Bidoof's attacks beginning to get even stronger. As he did so, he failed to notice Turtwig dodge a large fireball, which now sped towards him.

"Orion, look out!"

As Orion spun round, he found himself looking at the large fireball hurtling straight towards him.

"Oh fu-"


	7. Fire, Caves and Speluncaphobia?

_A/N: Finally, I get to update again! It's been a while...I think! The delays are due to the fact I've just moved out to start at university, and then of course, there's all the parties to go to! A little something I should have realised, never go out clubbing until 5 am, on the day you have to be up for a 9 am lecture! Live and learn, huh? Anyway, I'm sure you know by now what i do and don't own, so I'll leave out the disclaimer. Read, review, and have fun people! (:_

(Chapter 7, Fire, Caves and...Speluncaphobia?)

"Gods above, how I hate forests!" Mar growled as he cut down shrubbery blocking his way. "When I take over the world, I'll make sure there's not a single forest left on this planet!"

"Mar…?" Pyre begun tentatively, "Wouldn't that be a bad thing though?"

"Fine." Mar sighed. "I'll make sure there's nothing left of you, then I'll destroy the forests!"

"That sounds better." Pyre mused as he placed a hand to his chin.

"Drifloon, loon." Drifloon sighed as it put a feeler to it's head.

* * *

"Damn, evil henchmen sure aren't what they used to be, huh 'Bi?" Mew said as he flicked pieces of popcorn into his mouth with his tail.

"Nope, they sure don't!" Celebi laughed as she watched everything on the giant screen. "Wait!" She exclaimed as she turned to face Mew. "When did you get here?!"

The pink cat simply giggled as he flicked another popcorn piece into his mouth. "A little while now. I don't just transform into other Pokemon and people you know! Didn't you wonder why the sofa screamed 'fatty' every time you sat in it?"

Upon hearing this, Celebi's cheeks deepened in colour, eventually turning a very dark shade of green. "You…" She hissed as she raged at the cat. "Can you turn into a penny?" She asked in a sudden light tone.

"Sure I can!" Mew responded, and with a wide grin his form began to shift and change, until in his place was a small copper coin, with an even smaller version of Mew's face. "Behold the ultra magnificent Mew!" He declared as the coin jumped up and down. "So, why'd you want to know if I could do this?"

Celebi reached over and picked up the Mew-coin, and quickly floated over to a vending machine and placed it within. "No reason." She smiled as a drink popped out. "No reason at all."

* * *

The massive stream of fire was hurtling towards Orion, his legs froze up, and he looked into the face of what would bring about his death.

"Oh fu-"

"Look out!" Lucas cried as he dove at Orion, knocking the wind out of him and sending them both to the floor as the fire passed overhead.

"Ow." Orion groaned after his back was slammed against the floor. He laughed briefly as he looked up, noticing Lucas sprawled across him. "Guess I owe you one, huh?"

"Guess you do." Lucas smirked. "Now, what possessed you to stand in the way of a big fireball like that?"

"Just wanted to see if I had some superpowers that would save me." Orion replied with a shrug.

"Jackass." Lucas snorted and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ah well, there's always next time." Orion chuckled and looked around him, noticing all the Pokemon still training, seemingly oblivious to the fact they almost killed him. "So, anyway," He started as he looked back to Lucas, "Are there anymore streams of fire, or are you just comfortable?"

Lucas stared at him in confusion, and let out a small "Huh?"

"You're still laying on top of me."

Lucas instantly turned a dark shade of scarlet and jumped up, murmuring incomprehensible words as he strode back to the campfire.

"I'm pretty sure that was the definition of weird." Orion whispered to himself as he stood. With a sigh he sat down next to the fire, watching the flames as they danced. "Dinner?" He asked aloud.

"Pasta." Lucas replied flatly.

"Sounds…good." Orion replied nonchalantly. _"Talk about awkward. Meh, well, at least I didn't turn into flame-grilled human."_

"…Done."

"Eh?" Orion was snapped out of his reverie by his side being prodded.

"I said dinner's done." Lucas answered quickly before he stalked back off to his tree stump seat.

"Awkward…" Orion repeated to himself as he walked over to collect his food, and noticed all the Pokemon devouring into their poke chow. "I get the feeling they're getting better food than us." Orion said more to himself than anything. "You know Lu, one of us really needs to learn how to cook better."

"Yeah…" Lucas answered half-heartedly.

_"Oh for fu-"_ "What the hell's the problem?!" Orion shouted as he stood, knocking his now empty plate on the floor. "You just save my life from a big stream of fire, and now you're acting like this!"

Lucas looked up to him, let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to the floor. "It's nothing you'd understand."

Orion stood in thought for a moment before he added a few things up. Spilt between hoping he had, and hoping he hadn't reached the right assumption, he walked over and sat next to Lucas, hugging his own knees. "I think I know what you mean, but I won't ask any questions about it. The only thing I will ask, is that you stop moping around like this. I mean, it's not going to be a fun journey if you won't talk to me, or even explain to me what I did wrong."

"I guess you're right." Lucas admitted with a sigh. "I got a little worked up I guess. It's just…Mar and Pyre used to be my best friends. But… well, they found out a few things, and after that just never wanted to be near me again."

"Well, you can rest assure that I'm not going to ditch you. So long as you're not planning on slitting my throat when I sleep and sacrificing me to some cult god."

"Cult god?" Lucas repeated with a laugh. "It's not that… it's-"

_"**Oi, slag, you've got a call!"**_

"Well, remind me to never leave my phone on loud again!" Orion laughed off his blush as he pulled out the mobile and looked at it, smiling when he saw the caller I.D. "I'll be right back, it's my sister." He announced to Lucas before he walked off to take the call.

"Hard to tell whether that was fate or coincidence." Lucas chuckled to himself softly as Orion walked off. "But, I'm going to need to tell him soon enough. I know he said he wouldn't run off on me…but…."

"Hey," Orion smiled as he walked back and sat next to the campfire. "You mind if we stay around in Oreburgh for a day extra? There's a contest there, and my sister said she wants to compete."

"Fine by me." Lucas nodded as he pulled out his sleeping bag.

Orion sighed to himself and whispered under his breath, "Well, I guess what he wanted to say will have to wait." He stood in silence for a moment, noticing all the Pokemon sleeping around the campfire. "Guess that's why I haven't heard a peep out of them for a while. Ah well," He sighed as he stretched and yawned, "Bed time for me too."

"Have I ever told you I hate caves?" Lucas whimpered as he stood before the entrance to Oreburgh gate. "Okay…not hate…I have speluncaphobia."

"As a matter of fact, no. And damn, that's a mouthful." Orion laughed. "Although, it sounds slightly sexual."

"Get your mind outta the gutter." Lucas growled as he punched him on the arm.

"Fine." Orion rolled his eyes. "Personally, I have acrophobia. And high places happen to be more common than caves."

"Torchic tor!" The small fire type added in, from his foothold on Orion's shoulder.

"And he says he hates water types." Orion translated.

"Heights and water types, duly noted."

"Whatever." Orion rolled his eyes before he watched a Bidoof scamper through the grass. "You know, I still don't understand their abilities fully."

"They're actually quite straightforward." Lucas shrugged. "Unaware deems boosting moves like Swords Dance ineffective for opponents, while Simple doubles the effect of it's own boosting moves."

Orion stood there, mouth slightly ajar as he looked at Lucas. "I want to be a researcher." The beret wearer explained with a chuckle. "I ended up researching abilities. Now, I know quite a bit about them."

Orion arched an eyebrow as he looked at him. "Well then, this must be done." He smirked, before he prodded Lucas in the forehead, repeating the word "Freak" over and over. "And now, time to run!" He laughed and sped off into the cave's opening before Lucas could retaliate.

Lucas looked up at the cave and took a deep breath. "I guess I'd better get this over with." As he stepped into the cave, he screamed as loud as he could when someone crept behind him and shouted "BOO!"

"I really hate you." Lucas hissed as he caught his breath.

"I love you too." Orion chuckled as he stepped forwards blindly into the cave, and promptly fell on his face.

"Karma, bitch!" Lucas laughed as he heard Orion's face make contact with the floor.

"Owww…" He groaned as he slowly stood back up. "I guess I deserved that. Well, this isn't good. Kricketune, come out!" He called as he threw the ball into the air. The cave was illuminated briefly as the white light poured forwards, returning everything to darkness afterwards.

Orion looked in the direction he thought the bug was in, and spoke. "Kricketune, I need you to try using a Flash attack to illuminate this cave."

"Tune." The cricket replied before her wings glowed weakly, providing a small circle around her. "Krick…" She sighed.

"It's okay girl." Orion reassured her as he petted her head. "It's the first time you've tried that attack, and you're doing really well holding it up!"

Kricketune looked back up and smiled, causing her moustache to crease up along with the shape of her smile. She quickly bowed before flying slightly in the air, and progressing slowly along the cave.

Orion placed a hand on the cricket's shoulder, causing her to turn around and look into his face. "I need you to lead us to the exit, girl. Can you manage it?"

"Tune! Kricketune!" She replied with a salute, and took off again, pausing every so often to check her bearings.

"Huh, she's doing well isn't she?" Orion whispered to his Torchic, who chirped in agreement. "At least it's more powerful than a flashlight. And-" He stopped abruptly as he felt a hand grasp onto his own. "Lucas?"

"Sorry." Lucas mumbled sheepishly. "I'm just really afraid of caves."

"Alright, I guess." Orion sighed. "As long as you don't mind me clinging to you for dear life if we're ever on top of Mount. Coronet."

A while later, after a few wrong turns and dead ends, Lucas was now shivering in fear uncontrollably. "This cave lasts a while, doesn't it?"

"Looks like it." Orion agreed. "It used to be a straight path through, but thanks to all that shit Team Galactic pulled, there was a shift in the wall structures, and an earthquake pretty much changed everything around in here." As he explained, he noticed Lucas beginning to develop a death grip on him. "Sorry." He laughed. "Guess I'm not helping?"

"You could say that."

"Well-" Orion begun before a screech deep within the cave caused Lucas to tighten his death grip on Orion, while pulling himself closer. "You really need to calm down." Orion sighed. "It was just a Zubat. Or a Golbat…or maybe even a Crobat."

"Yeah, well, the sooner we're out of here, the better."

Orion deadpanned as he looked at Lucas' outline in the dark. "You do realise we have to come back through here? And again when we go to Snowpoint?"

Lucas winced at the thought of walking back through Mount Coronet. "Don't remind me."

At that moment, Kricketune pointed madly further into the cave, while chirping various syllables of her name.

"You found the exit?" Orion questioned her, and she nodded her head eagerly. "Good going!"

A few moments later, they had reached the town of Oreburgh, which seemed to be completely carved into a cave, illuminated by the glow of streetlamps and house lighting.

"Well, at least we can see here." Lucas mused as he stood above the nearby stairs, looking over the town.

"Looks like it." Orion agreed, recalling Kricketune before he walked over to Lucas, shaking his hand. "Did anyone ever tell you, you have sweaty hands? Remind me to buy some gloves. And boots, I split my trainers open when Karma attacked me."

"I don't know whether to be offended, confused, amused, or just weirded out." Lucas chuckled. "Anyway," He pointed towards a nearby building, "That's a clothes shop there, knock yourself out."

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that was it." Orion replied and started to walk, stopping briefly to pull a stone out of his shoe. "Shoddy workmanship." He mumbled before stalking off to the shop, Torchic bobbing along on his shoulders as he walked.

Orion appeared outside of the shop not five minutes later, just as Lucas arrived, and was wearing a new pair of black steel capped boots, and jet black fingerless gloves.

"Here." Orion spoke as he threw a pair of deep blue fingerless gloves to Lucas. "Thought you might want a pair. They match you hair." He blinked as he realised his words, and slapped his head with his palm. "Did I just say that? Damn. I think I've been shopping with Stell one too many a time."

"Thanks." Lucas smirked as he placed on the gloves. "Though what was the whole 'matching' thing about?"

Orion attacked his forehead with his palm again. "Talking to my sister tends to do that to me. Speaking of whom, the contest is tomorrow, so hopefully she'll be here by then. Anywhoo, time for a quick trip to the Centre, then time to go kick Roark's ass!" He laughed as he punched the air.

"So, do you know Roark by any chance?" Lucas asked.

"Yup…although…" Orion paused and stared absentmindedly into the distance as he walked. "He's changed quite a bit since he started seeing Volkner…"

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed. "Roark…and Volkner?!"

"Yup…although, don't tell anyone. I'm not sure whether they want many people knowing. Hell, I only know because I'm, good friends with them both, we're all sons of gym leaders…" He stopped for a moment and grinned at a memory, "Although, unfortunately, I don't get as much sex as those two."

"That's… a little too much info..." Lucas groaned, before pausing in an awkward silence. "How much do they get?"

"Let's just say…every story Roark tells revolves around their…'antics'." He answered, and laughed as he recalled some of the tales. "Although… stay away from mentioning Flint or hot tubs near him. Trust me," He quickly added upon seeing the questioning gaze he was receiving, "Jealousy and revulsion are not good things."

"I see…" Lucas mumbled as they stepped into the Centre and handed their Pokemon to the nurse. "So, do you know why Volkner quit?"

"Aren't you a regular gossip queen?" Orion laughed as he slouched into a chair. "Nah, I actually don't. Hopefully Roark does…although, if he doesn't, I don't really want to be starting another one of Roark's freakouts. He's such a queen sometimes."

After a short laugh, Lucas hesitated in asking his next question, one that had been playing on his mind since saving Orion from the giant fireball. "So…you're…okay with…Roark and Volkner?" He stuttered out awkwardly.

Orion raised an eyebrow and gave Lucas an odd look. "You mean do I mind that they're gay? It doesn't bother me." He answered. "I get along with them both, and you can't exactly help who you fall in love with. So, any reason for the question?" He asked with a small smirk.

"No!" Lucas answered almost instantly, blushing as he did so. "No reason at all!"

"If you say so." Orion shrugged. "Anyway, let's go grab our Pokemon now, they gym awaits!"

As Orion sped off towards the counter, Lucas sighed and quickly pulled out his research notes, flipping to a heavily scribbled on page. In the middle was a rough sketch of Orion, surrounded by names and sketches of his Pokemon. Above it all was the title, 'Trainer Experiment; Test Subject 006'.

* * *

_A/N: Another small note here, I'd just like to say that all inspiration for the Roark x Volker Pairing is from Sunyshore's brilliant stories! Although, be warned, they're not for the faint of heart! 'Til next time!_


	8. The Gym Battles Begin!

_A/N: A quick thanks to_ _Lyokoluva for the review! (: As always, have fun reading, then please review!_

(Chapter 8, The Gym Battles Begin!)

Orion stood in front of the doors to the gym and released his Pokemon one by one. "Alright guys," He addressed them all, "I know we haven't had many battles so far, but, we're going into a gym battle now. It's going to be a really tough battle, so if you don't feel up to it, just tell me and I'll let you sit out."

Luca smiled as he watched all three Pokemon cheer in chorus as they surrounded their trainer. "So much for needing a pep talk."

"Wow," Orion laughed, "Talk about luck, the gym leader's actually in for once."

"Huh?" Lucas walked up next to Orion and gave him a confused look. "What do ya mean?"

"The leader here usually wanders into the mines he owns over there." He pointed casually in a south eastern direction. "Luckily, he's in here. Well," He looked down to his Pokemon, who were scattered around his feet. "Ready?"

Lucas folded his arms and smiled as the Pokemon all replied. "What about me?"

"Well," Orion turned to him and smirked, "Three choices, sit and watch from the spectators area, I can introduce you as either my cheerleader, or as my beautiful assistant."

"I believe it's said glamorous assistant." Lucas corrected with a slight chuckle, while Orion's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I think I'll go with spectator."

"All righty then!" Orion chuckled, and walked through the sliding doors of the gym.

Inside, there was a massive rocky arena, surrounded by now-empty stands. In the middle of the arena was a drawn out battle pitch, with two small boxes painted on for trainers to stand in.

"Well well, finally, a trainer shows up while I'm here." A man chuckled as he walked up to Orion, his pokemon, and Lucas. He wore a red safety helmet, a grey jumpsuit, and had glasses and deep red hair. "Wow!" He squealed, slightly unnervingly for someone of his stature, and quickly gripped Orion in a bear hug. "Ry! It's been too long! How've you been!"

"Currently…struggling to…breathe." He wheezed as Roark crushed him.

"Oh, sorry!" Roark quickly dropped the younger trainer and fiddled with his glasses. "So, what brings you here? And who's your friend?"

"He's Lucas," Orion pointed with his thumb, "I'm just here to get a badge from you." He grinned. "Lucas is just my cheerleader."

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed as he stomped his feet, while Roark let out a giggle.

"He would look cute with pompoms and in a dress." Roark grinned as he placed a finger to his chin.

"Eeew." Orion shuddered as he looked at Lucas and got hit by the mental image. "No offence Lu, but…eeew."

"It's not going to happen anyway." Lucas pointed out. "I am never wearing a dress."

"But you should!" Roark argued. "I wore one once, needless to say Volk loved it and-"

"No more!" Orion cut in. "I'm here to beat you into the ground, not listen to your sordid life with Volkner!"

"Oh, right…" Roark blushed as he collected himself. "But…I just miss him so!" He wailed as he let out a deep breath. "He's training to become Bertha's replacement in the Elite Four, so he's become all reclusive while training!"

"Then, maybe you should train yourself, to show him how good you get?" Orion suggested, now hoping to get his battle.

"That's a good idea." Roark agreed.

"So…" Lucas looked between the two, "You guys know each other really well?"

"Me and Roark got along well since my we're both son's of gym leaders…well, ex-gym leaders in Roark's case." Orion explained. "I know a few gym leaders, or their relatives, some more than others."

"I hear that." Roark chuckled. "And one of these 'others' is Flannery, eh?" He smirked as he dug Orion's ribs with his elbow.

Orion instantly turned a deep shade of red and pushed Roark away. "Well, things didn't work out…but anyway! Time for a match, huh?"

"Down to business as always eh? Well, fine by me, just give the ref your 'dex and head on up to your podium, and we'll begin."

Lucas put his hand up, drawing their attention. "And me?"

"Oh, sorry Lucas!" Roark laughed. "Take those stairs there." He pointed to a set of steps nearby them, leading up to a set of seats. "They lead to the spectator area. You know Ry," He smiled as he turned to the trainer, "You came at a good time, everyone's wanting to watch the contest, not the gym."

"Well, means we can be all the more destructive." Orion replied with a grin as he handed his Pokedex to the referee. The referee quickly loaded the data into the match computer, before returning it to Orion.

"Everyone ready?" He asked as he looked between everyone. Lucas, from the stands gave a nod, while Orion and Roark, in their respective sides of the field gave a thumbs up. "This will be a three on three match between Orion Dusk of Eclipse Island, and the Oreburgh Gym Leader Roark! There is no time limit, and the challenger is free to switch during the battle! The leader may not, now, begin!" He roared as he brought his blue and red flags down.

"Geodude, let's go!" Roark called as he threw a poke ball into the air, from it forming a small rock with arms, a mouth and eyes.

"Dude." It spoke before it grabbed a fistful of rocks and shoved them into his mouth.

"Alrighty then." Orion smiled down to his Pokemon, who were waiting by the sidelines, "Kricketune, you're up!"

"Tune." The bug replied with a nod as she flew into the battlefield.

Roark put a hand to his chin and smirked. "A bug type huh? This should be fun. Geodude, Rollout!" The small rock Pokemon replied with a nod as it curled into a ball, and begun rolling towards Kricketune at a high speed.

"Dodge, then Growl!" Orion countered.

Kricketune bent its knees as it got into it's ready position, and leapt out of the way of the rock's Rollout, spinning in midair and releasing a loud growl, which knocked the Geodude off course, and into the nearest wall.

"Well, that's a new tactic." Roark laughed as he watched his pokemon collide with the wall. "Most people never think of using that."

"What can I say?" Orion grinned, "Watching battles from a sideline can give you new perspectives."

"Perhaps, but participating is a new experience." Roark replied. "Now, Rock Polish!"

"Flash!"

Geodude rolled around in the mud quickly, building up momentum and increasing it's speed as Kricketune's wings glowed yellow before they let loose a blinding light, leaving the rock pokemon slightly dazed.

"Good going! Now, Hidden Power!"

"Counter with Magnitude!"

Geodude raised a fist to attack the ground as Kricketune fired a multitude of blue orbs from her body, all smacking into the rock type as it released the attack, leaving Geodude dazed and the bug type trying to maintain it's balance.

"Finish with another!" Orion called out.

The bug nodded as she fired another batch of orbs, this time all in the direction of the Geodude. "Tune!" She pumped the air as her attack hit home, and quickly jumped onto it's head, knocking the small rock type out.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" The referee called as he held up the blue flag.

Roark grinned as he recalled his Pokemon. "Well, unusual for a bug type to defeat my Geodude."

"Hidden Power helped." Orion replied. "Kricketune's comes out as a water type move. Good thing I made her train it yesterday."

* * *

_"Wow, a bug type taking down a rock type without taking much damage. Either Orion knows his Pokemon really well, or he's one lucky bum."_ Lucas thought to himself. _"Well, I wonder what'll happen next. Either way, this makes good research material."_ He decided as he discretely scribbled away in his notepad.

* * *

"Way to go, Mario!" Torchic cheered from the sidelines.

"Mario?" Bidoof repeated, with a confused expression.

"Red guy with a moustache. Jumps on things to kill them." Torchic explained, shrugging when Bidoof maintained his dumbfounded expression. "It's a human thing."

* * *

"Well, on to round two." Roark stated calmly. "Onix, come on!"

The poke ball flew into the air, from it forming a giant snake made of large grey boulders. "Rearrr!" It roared as it looked down to Kricketune.

Orion looked up at the giant rock snake, and a small "Eep!" escaped his lips. "You want to carry on girl?"

"Tune. Kri, Kricketune." The bug replied as she drew her forearms back into a defensive pose.

* * *

"Now that, is one scary foe." Lucas whispered to himself. "And I want to research Pokemon like that? I must be mad."

* * *

Bidoof paled as he looked at the Onix. "That's…rather scary looking."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?"

"I sure hope so. I also hope I don't have to fight it."

Torchic nodded and looked at the giant snake. "Me too."

* * *

"Onix, start with Stealth Rock!"

The giant snake roared in reply and brought it's tail down upon the floor, causing nothing but a few tremors.

"I would say that did nothing." Orion murmured, "But I don't like the way Roark's smiling. "Okay, Hidden Power!"

"Dodge with Dig!"

Kricketune nodded and fired another round of the blue orbs, all at the giant snake, who at the last minute, dove head first into the ground, causing the orbs to explode on each other.

"Be on guard!" Orion called to Kricketune, who was currently looking around the field in anticipation. After a moment, the ground begun shaking again, and cracks begun forming under the cricket. "Quick, jump and Fury Cutter!"

"Iron Tail!"

Kricketune jumped as the ground underneath her exploded, revealing the Onix, who managed to catch her, and sent her spinning in midair. She managed to regain her composure as she spun to face the Onix, and dove forward, bladed forearms glowing green as the Onix's tail shone silver. A moment later, the attacks collided, creating a massive explosion.

"I really don't want to go in there Mar!" Pyre whined as he stared at a set of metal doors hidden within a rock face.

"We have to Pyre!" Mar hissed. "We have to report back to the boss after every mission, or he'll be pissed!"

"No, not that!" Pyre wailed in fear. "Anything but that!"

"Drifloon, loon." The ghost type complained as it floated up to Mar.

"We do need him Drifloon," Mar countered, "I'm the brains, he's the brawn. Unfortunately, we wouldn't get far without him." He admitted as he cast a glance back to the stockier man, sighing as he noticed him reduced to nothing more than a quivering wreck. "As much as it pains me to admit it."

As the smoke cleared, Onix was visibly still standing, with Kricketune struggling to stay upright on one knee in front of the giant Rock Snake.

"Now Onix, finish with another Iron Tail!" Roark called out. With a loud rumbling roar, Onix sped forwards with a glowing silver tail, not noticing a yellow-green aura surrounding Kricketune.

"Swarm…" Orion whispered to himself. "Alright, last minute, jump on the tail!"

With a nod Kricketune braced herself, sidestepping the massive tail as it came crashing down towards her and leapt onto it. Then, with her instincts guiding her, she ran up the tail towards the rock type's head, and slashed at the Onix, using her forearms like scissors, leaving a visible 'X' mark on the giant's head.

"X-Scissor huh?" Orion smirked as he watched Kricketune jump off the Onix, sinking to a knee as she landed. "Kricketune…" He whispered before the bug collapsed from exhaustion.

"Kricketune is unable to battle!" The referee declared as he held up the red flag.

"Thanks, you really gave it your all." Orion smiled as he recalled the exhausted bug type. "Rest as long as you need to now."

"Alright then." Roark smirked confidently. "Now the fun begins!"


	9. Fighting Rock Reptiles!

(Chapter 9, Fighting Rock Reptiles!)

In a hidden location within Sinnoh, two people were thrown out of what at first glance, would seem to be a rock face.

"Next time, come back after your mission!" A man yelled at them before he ducked back inside the hidden door, slamming it shut afterwards.

"What was our mission again?" One asked as his eyes rolled around his head.

The stockier man stood and slapped his partner in crime around the head. "We're capturing that Torchic! And any others we can find. Forget that already Mar?"

"I've just been thrown on my head, cut me a little slack here Pyre!" Mar growled back.

"Whatever." Pyre sneered. "We just set a trap for those twerps, and we wait."

* * *

"Well, we're even now." Orion sighed after recalling his Kricketune. "Alright, Bidoof, take down that Onix!"

"Doof!" The plump mouse cried as it dove onto the battlefield, awaiting orders.

"Bidoof versus Onix!" The referee called. "Begin!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Defence Curl!"

Onix roared as it's tail shone silver again, bringing it down on a collision course with the Bidoof, who curled into a small ball, absorbing the impact as it was sent bouncing across the arena.

Roark looked at the Bidoof in confusion. "It should be crushed after that…"

"Simple." Orion chuckled. "Bidoof's ability, doubles all of it's boosting moves. I owe you one for that Lucas!" He called into the stands, where the researcher began rubbing his temples in slight embarrassment.

"Back to the battle," Orion announced as his gaze focused onto the battlefield, "Bidoof, Rollout!"

The Bidoof, who was still curled and bouncing round the arena, bounced off a wall onto the floor, and began rolling at a high speed towards the Onix.

"Harden, now!"

Onix nodded and tensed it's body, a metallic sheen going over it, until Bidoof ploughed straight into it, sending the giant rock snake flying.

"Unaware, deems opponent's boosting moves useless." Orion smirked. "And as you know, Defence Curl doubles the power of Rollout."

"Smart." Roark commented. "Most challengers never think about using abilities, they usually try to exploit type weaknesses…"

"That gives me an idea…" Orion grinned, and turned to his Bidoof. "Use Rain Dance, but concentrate it over the Onix!"

Bidoof, looking a little perplexed at his command, nodded and begun dancing around the battlefield, as small storm clouds all begun to form. With a clap of thunder they came into view, pouring down the rain only over the Onix. As the rain fell on the giant snake, the ground underneath Bidoof raptured, a moment later a large stalagmite shot upwards and sent the normal type flying.

"Wha...how?" Orion gasped in shock as his Pokemon was knocked away.

"Stealth Rock." Roark gloated. "Inflicts damage on opponents when they switch at random intervals." His grin rapidly fell as his Onix let out a roar of pain as the thunderstorm continued above it.

"Well, now, it will be my time to gloat." Orion grinned. "Alright! Now, try a Headbutt!"

"Headbutt…?" Roark repeated, looking extremely confused. "That's a normal type attack, it won't do anything to my Onix!"

"Just watch." Orion smirked.

Bidoof had ran half the distance of the battlefield, towards the Onix trapped under a rain cloud. When it was only a short distance away, Bidoof leapt up and smashed it's head into the Onix's snout, sending it flailing around the room, before it knocked it's head on the arena walls, knocking itself out as it did so.

Roark stared in complete confusion as he recalled his fallen Rock Snake. "Wha…how?"

"The water weakened your Onix's usually high defences." Orion supplied. "So after that, all we needed was one good attack, and luckily, we got it."

"Bi bidoof!" The small Pokemon cheered, and posed with a victory sign.

* * *

"Wow, using the weather to advantage too. Orion really does think out a load of plans…or he just makes them up as he goes along." Lucas laughed. "I'll have to ask him later."

* * *

"Well, at least I don't have to fight that huge snake." Torchic smiled to himself. "I wonder what's up next?"

"C'mon out, Ramparados!" Roark called as he threw the ball, bursting forth from it a large hunchbacked dinosaur with a seemingly reinforced head, overall similar to a Velociraptor, minus the large foot claws.

"I just had to ask didn't I?"

* * *

Orion stared at the giant dinosaur, and felt himself take a step back. "Can I just say…eeep?!"

"This little guy evolved a while back now. He's my trump card if you will."

Only one part of that sentence made any sense to Orion. "'Little guy'…?"

"Well, maybe not so little anymore." Roark admitted.

"Bidoof versus Ramparados!" The referee announced. "Begin!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Defence Curl!"

"That won't work twice!" Roark gloated as his Pokemon's head shone in a luminescent blue as it charged towards Bidoof, who was now curled into a ball. As Bidoof curled into it's protective sphere, another stalagmite erupted from the ground, sending the poor normal type flailing into the air, into the oncoming dinosaur.

"Dos!" The rock type roared as it head butted the small Pokemon, sending Bidoof flying into the nearest wall, sliding down the side shortly afterwards.

The referee noticed this and held up his red flag. "Bidoof is unable to battle!"

"You did well." Orion said as he recalled his Bidoof. "And yikes, that thing is strong. Well, as they always say, save the best till last. Torchic, battle time!"

"Tor?" The small chick gave a look that seemed to read 'are you mad?' before he leapt into battle, glaring up at the beast before it.

"A Torchic huh?" Roark grinned as he rubbed his chin. "Well, I would be confident about the type matchup, but…all of them have been weak to rock, and yet we're on the last each. So, anything's possible."

"Better believe it."

"Torchic versus Ramparados, begin!"

"Start things off with a Flamethrower, Ramparados!"

"Torchic, Swords Dance!"

The large rock dinosaur inhaled a deep breath, a moment later releasing a large stream of fire. The fire burned and screeched it's way to Torchic, who begun spinning at the last minute, trapping the flames in a whirlwind around himself.

"Now, send it back with an Ember!"

Torchic, from within the flames, let loose a barrage of small fireballs, which combined with the circle of fire, blasting it back at the dinosaur with double the force, scorching it in the process.

"One cheap and easy Fire Spin." Orion laughed.

"Nice tactic, but let's see how you fair in close combat. Ramparados, Zen Headbutt!"

"Sand Attack, then Quick Attack!"

As the dinosaur's dome head shone blue again, Torchic dug his claws into the dirt, and threw as much of it as he could at his stampeding attacker. As the shining blue mad it's way through the dirt cloud, Torchic tensed up and ran at the Ramparados at high speeds, bashing straight into it's reinforced cranium.

Orion winced as his Torchic bounced off it's opponent's head, skidding away in the dirt. "That…had to hurt. You okay Torch?"

"Tor!" He cried as he stood back up, shaking the dirt of his feathers, then itself was hit by the effects of the Stealth Rock.

_"Damn that Stealth Rock."_ Orion mentally cursed."Alright, I probably don't need to tell you this, but avoid that head! Use Quick Attack, then Shadow Claw!"

"Don't let that chicken faze you! Hit it with a Headbutt!"

Ramparados nodded as it's head glazed over, preparing to launch at the Torchic, who was running towards it at high speed. As the chick neared him, Ramparados let out a growl and thrust it's head forwards. Torchic, expecting this, quickly leapt onto the head, and onto the dinosaur's back, clawing away at the monster, leaving slightly black wounds as the dinosaur roared in pain.

"Throw it off and Headbutt again!"

The dinosaur nodded and jumped backwards, sending Torchic sprawling in the dirt again. As Torchic fell to a stop, Ramparados brought it's head down, resulting in a massive explosion, and cries of pain.

"Torchic?!" Orion called as the dust began to settle, and found Ramparados being held at bay by two small claws. "Wow…" He muttered as the dinosaur struggled to move from under the clawed grip.

Roark, who had been watching the struggle in a bemused way, snapped out of his stupor. "Ramparados, charge forwards!"

"Bugger." Orion whispered as his Torchic was slowly being driven backwards, towards the arena walls. "Torchic, try to stop it! Ember!"

Torchic gave a strained cry as it released a beakful of embers towards it's foe, which bounced harmlessly off it's head. The dinosaur carried on pushing the fire type backwards, while Stealth Rock's effects continually whittled down it's health. Now, he was stuck. He couldn't move, for he would be crushed. He couldn't force it back, because he lacked the strength. He couldn't wait, because he would collide with the walls, while being damaged more by Stealth Rock. Either way, he was going to lose. With one final struggle, he focused all his energy into throwing the large opponent off himself, covering himself in a white light as he did so.

"No way." Orion whispered as he watched.

As the light finally died down, it revealed Ramparados, still struggling, now against a larger set of claws, which now belonged to a Combusken.

"Alright!" Orion cheered. "Combusken, Double Kick it off!"

"Busken!" The newly evolved pokemon nodded, and quickly detached a clawed foot from the Ramparados' head, and kicked it in the jaw, knocking it skyward. As it fell, Combusken jumped to his feet and kicked it in the side with a roundhouse, sending it pummelling into a nearby arena wall, out for the count.

The referee noticed this and held up his blue flag. "Ramparados is unable to battle! The challenger wins!"

"Alright!" Orion exclaimed as his Combusken ran towards him, leapt up, and landed on top of the trainer.

"Bus, combusken, combus!"

Orion laughed and looked up to his Pokemon. "I would congratulate you, but I can't get up."

"Busk?!" He cried as he jumped off, and scratched the back of his head. Realising what he did, he dropped his arms and looked at them in awe.

"That's right buddy, you've got arms now." Orion laughed as he rubbed Combusken's head. "I'll help you get used to them later on, okay?"

The fire type nodded and pumped a fist into the air. "Busken!"

"Well done, well done." Roark smiled as he walked over. "Truth be told, I wasn't expecting much, after seeing your Pokemon choices, but I'm glad I was proved wrong. Here," He smiled as he reached inside a pocket, and pulled out a small metallic trinket, "The Coal Badge, you earned it."

"Bus busken!"

"That's right." Orion laughed, "We earned it."

"Busken!" The fowl exclaimed as he pumped a fist, and quickly took the badge from Roark and affixed it to his chest.

"Well…" Orion blinked in surprise. "I was going to put it in a case, but if that's where you want it…"

"Combusken!" It cheered with another fist pump, this time catching Orion as an uppercut, knocking him backwards into Lucas, who had just arrived.

"Ow…" Orion groaned as he stood back up. "Well, if that's the way you want it…come here!" He yelled, and begun chasing the Combusken around the arena, who in between laughs casually threw back a random Ember.

"Should we help?" Roark whispered as he stepped next to Lucas.

"Nah, I think this is more fun."

"Agreed."


	10. Enter A Rival

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! (: _

_Okay, to explain the concept of the whole replaying time, while making it sound like what it does in my head...It was a random idea I had that certain events would be permanent in a timeline. So, for example, no matter what Team Aqua and Magma would awaken both Kyogre and Groudon for their own uses. After that, i thought that no matter what, they wouldn't be able to remove something from existance entirely. So, say for example, using this story's intro as a base, Celebi sees that humanity will eventually cause destruction with the legendaries. It wouldn't be able to go back in time to wipe out humans, but it could go back and make humans less in control, say by reducing humanity's intellect, so it takes longer for such plans to be thought up and carried out. This is where the replaying time concept came about. They could continually go back in time and make minor alterations while space would continually move forwards. Thus, time would keep resetting, while everything space defined carries on regardless. Eventually one would move too far away from the other, and as such separate. So, from that it could 'warp' -per se- reality, by making everything combine into one, or destroying everything completely. I hope that made some sort of sense and cleared things up, it's sort of a major confusion for everyone and anyone when space/time continuums are included in stories! Anyway, hopefully that made sense, if not, tell me how and I'll try to explain it again, hopefully enabling you to understand the way in which my brain processes it all._

_As always, please review, and happy reading! )_

(Chapter 10. Enter A Rival)

"Goddamn, Combusken has one hell of a mean right hook." Orion groaned as he applied an ice pack to his bruised jaw.

"Anyone would think you deserved it, after chasing him around the battle arena." Lucas smirked as he brushed his Vulpix's coat.

"Carry on gloating and you'll have a bruised jaw." Orion threatened, wincing as he applied further pressure onto the bruise.

"I told you not to press so firmly!" Nurse Joy scolded as she walked into the room, followed by a Chansey and Combusken carrying a tray with two Pokeballs. "If you do that, it won't heal as fast!"

Orion strained a smile as he took the Pokeballs from the tray and ruffled Combusken's feathers. "Remind me; next time, avoid the mutant chicken's arms of doom."

"Combusken busk?!" The fowl exclaimed.

"Yes, mutant chicken." Orion grinned. "You're a fire breathing chicken with arms, so, you must be a mutant."

"You really shouldn't be so cruel to your Pokemon!" Joy reprimanded him, then blinked in confusion as both trainer and Pokemon burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, they're usually like this." Lucas explained as he continued to brush the Vulpix. "Unfortunately, I've gotten used to it." He sighed.

"So, Combusken," Orion begun, "Any reason why you're wearing the badge?"

"Busken busk, combusken!" He proclaimed as he stuck his chest out, showing off the trinket.

"…Translation?" Lucas asked.

"He said it looks better on him than me." Orion explained. "Of course, he's completely deluded."

"Pokemon are known to want to have trophies of their victories too." Joy interrupted, sensing an argument about to erupt between trainer and Pokemon. "Although, there are always Pokemon with the reverse attitude. Why just the other day, a trainer came in saying his Monferno had melted all his gym badges."

"Yikes." Orion gasped, before a chuckle escaped his lips. "If you ever do anything like that Combusken, I'll make you personally go to each leader and beg for a new one. That, or never let you near my iPod again."

Upon hearing this, Combusken's feathers drooped slightly, and he looked to the badge on his chest, eyeing it with a mixture of fear, and contempt.

"Too easy." Orion laughed, snapping the Pokemon out of his musings, and causing him to stand and pout.

"One of these days, I think he's going to receive a super effective attack from one of his Pokemon." Lucas whispered to his Vulpix, who nodded in agreement.

"Old habits die hard." Orion sighed, causing Joy to giggle slightly before she left. "Well, anyway, may aswell introduce the others to your new look."

As Kricketune and Bidoof popped out of their balls, they looked around in confusion slightly, before noticing Combusken standing before them, badge on his chest, with a wide grin on his face. "Hey guys! You look smaller!"

"Torchic?" Bidoof blinked in slight surprise. "Wha-how?"

"That big chrome dome before. I evolved to beat it." Combusken replied with a half hearted shrug.

"And now you have arms instead of wings." Kricketune mused. "We can only hope next you lose the need for your head."

"What?!" Combusken growled, flames escaping his nostrils.

Orion, noticing the potential argument developing, quickly interrupted them. "Hey guys, want to watch some TV?" He asked, turning their gaze to a nearby TV screen, playing Fantasia.

"I did not realise that mice could create water." Kricketune mused as she watched the film.

"Or that brooms could walk." Combusken added.

"Say, Kricketune," Bidoof stage whispered, "Don't you think those brooms look like Combusken?"

"Ah, yes, they do." The bug type laughed as she compared the two. "I think we should call him 'Broom Boy' from now on." She said, causing both her and Bidoof to erupt into hysterics.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Combusken growled, flames escaping his nostrils again.

"Not again…" Orion sighed as Combusken begun trying to rip his comrades limb from limb.

"What happened now?" Lucas asked, pulling his Vulpix away from the conflict.

"Kricketune and Bidoof reckon Combusken looks like the walking brooms in Fantasia." Orion explained with a grin. "Though, I must say, I agree." He laughed, stopping abruptly as a flamethrower engulfed him.

"Okay broom boy," Orion growled. "You're going down!" He proclaimed as he begun to chase the fire type, assisted by his other two Pokemon. "Gotcha!" He laughed as he leapt at Combusken, landing on him and pinning him to the floor. A moment later Bidoof and Kricketune joined the dog pile, and all four erupted into laughter, drawing concerned glances from other trainers in the Centre.

"Pathetic." A voice sneered from above them, drawing glares from all three Pokemon and their trainer.

"I'm sorry, what?" Orion growled as he stood to meet the owner of the voice, finding a stocky teenager about his age with short, dark spiky brown hair and deep set murky brown eyes. He was wearing camouflage bottoms and a dark blue jacket over a black shirt.

"I said pathetic." He replied nonchalantly. "It's what you and your Pokemon are. Play fighting with each other." He snarled. "Pokemon are only good as tools, nothing more. To seek friendship in them is ridiculous."

"Well, thanks for your opinion." Orion hissed through gritted teeth. "I've listened to it, and consider it a load of Tauros shit. Now, kindly go and jump off the nearest cliff." He said with a smile.

"Typical, refusing to accept the facts." He sneered. "I bet you won't even agree to a battle."

"You bet right." Orion replied. "They've just fought in the gym, and I'm not going to force them to battle straight afterwards. So, I repeat, kindly bugger off."

"Everything alright here Orion?" Lucas asked as he walked up to the trainers, his Vulpix following at his feet.

"Yeah, just telling lurch here that you don't use Pokemon as tools. Seems he thinks forming friendships with them is stupid."

"It is stupid." He responded. "And I can show you in a battle. Just one of my Pokemon could wipe the floor with all of yours!"

"You know, that really doesn't have an affect on me." Orion responded. "Sure, you're completely wrong, but I'm not going to lose my temper and agree to a battle just to prove it to you. You haven't even told me your name yet."

"Damien." He replied with a snort. "And since you won't accept a battle conventionally," He smirked as he enlarged a Pokeball. "I'll force one out of you! Sneasel, Slash!" He called as he threw the ball into the air, from it a white blur moved forwards and struck Orion. As he winced in pain and grabbed his now bleeding arm, the light faded, revealing a Sneasel with an odd collar standing by Damien.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Orion hissed as he glared at the trainer, while his Pokemon moved in front of him in a protective stance, glaring at both the trainer and his Sneasel.

"Simple." Damien smirked. "You wouldn't agree to a fight, so by attacking you, your Pokemon should move in to defend you."

"Fine then." Orion begrudgingly agreed. "Combusken, you up for this?"

"Busken busk." The fowl agreed with a nod.

"Sorry guys." Orion apologised as he looked to his other Pokemon. "You were hurt more in the gym battle." Both Pokemon nodded and gave the Sneasel death glares before giving a worried glance towards their trainer's bleeding arm. "I'll be fine." He forced a smile, and winced as sweat made contact with his open wound.

"I guess I'll judge this madness." Lucas sighed as he led everyone outside, and found a secluded area in the town for the battle.

* * *

"What evil sort of God is there that taunts us so!" Mar exclaimed as another swarm of Beedrill chased Team Phoenix away from a Kakuna colony.

"I hate Beedrill!" Pyre wailed as he received a Pin Needle to the backside.

"Loon, loon, drifloon!" The ghost type exclaimed as another Beedrill passed through it, resulting in the ghost type unleashing an Explosion attack.

"Thanks 'Loon." Mar said as he waved the smoke away from his face. "Now I can finally do this, Natu, come out!" He called as he threw a Pokeball in the air, from which a small green bird formed.

"Tuuu." It chirped as it flitted between tree branches, searching for food.

"Mar," Pyre begun, "When did you get a Natu?"

"I have my ways." The thinner Team Phoenix member replied.

_

* * *

_

Three hours earlier…

"_Goddamnit Pyre, that's not edible!" Mar hissed as he dragged the larger member away from a daffodil plant._

"_Apples!" Pyre cheered as he broke free from Mar and ran towards the apple tree, while Drifloon casually floated around the forest, searching for a way out._

"_Why do I bother…" Mar sighed as he face palmed. "What have we here?" He asked aloud as a red glint caught his eye. As he approached it, he found an unguarded Pokeball placed on a tree stump. "Finders Keepers." He laughed as he picked the ball up. "Now, what're you?" He asked as he released the Pokemon, bringing forth a small Natu, which cocked it's head in interest at the Team Phoenix member._

"_Mar, I found some Weedles! Maybe we could steal them!" Pyre's voice echoed towards him. "Aaaahh! Beedrill!" He screamed as a buzzing sound grew._

"_Oh shit!" Mar squeaked as he recalled the newly found flying type and ran for his life in the other direction._

* * *

"Let's just say I stole it from some unsuspecting trainer, and leave it at that." Mar grinned as he eyed the small Psychic type. "Natu, Teleport us to Oreburgh!" He declared.

"Why Oreburgh?" Pyre asked.

"Because, the one with the Torchic is obviously challenging gyms, so where is he going to start?"

"Ah, I see…I think." Pyre grumbled as Natu enveloped them all in a bright blue light before they teleported from the forest.

* * *

"Alright, this is a one-on-one match! No time limit! Combusken versus Sneasel! Begin!" Lucas shouted as he brought his arms down.

"Icy Wind!"

"Swords Dance!"

Sneasel took a step back and inhaled, blowing out a frigid gale afterwards towards Combusken, who spun around at a high speed, sending the Icy Wind howling in all directions but towards him.

"Overused tactic." Damien sneered. "Sneasel, Agility!"

"Crap." Orion whispered under his breath as Sneasel blurred round the battlefield. He blinked as everything else begun to blur, before realising how much his arm hurt. _"I'm losing a lot of blood here. I should end this asap."_

"Now Sneasel, Quick Attack!"

"Double Kick when it's close!"

Sneasel moved in a black blur towards Combusken, taclking it with a speedy shoulder barge, knocking it slightly off balance before the first of the double kicks hit, landing square on the dark type's head, dazing it long enough for a second kick to come into contact with it's stomach, leaving the Sneasel winded.

"Sneasel, Fury Swipes, now!" Damien demanded, scowling when his Sneasel paused to catch its breath. "I said now!" He growled as he pulled out a small remote and hit the button, causing the collar on the dark type to shock the Sneasel.

"What the hell?!" Orion exclaimed. "That's no way to treat a Pokemon!"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Damien countered. "Now Sneasel, Fury Swipes! Attack it's legs!"

"Jump out the way!" Orion desperately called as the Sneasel raced forwards, landing a multitude of claws marks on the fire type's leg muscles, effectively paralyzing them. Orion threw a glance at his Pokemon, and seeing it struggle to use its legs, he came to a decision. "Alright, I forfeit." He announced. "I'm not going to make him fight anymore."

"I'll make sure he can't fight anymore." Damien said with an evil smirk. "Sneasel, aim a Slash for it's throat!"

"What?!" Orion and Lucas screamed in unison as the Sharp Claw Pokemon gave it's trainer a dumbfounded look.

"Never heard the saying 'Only the strong survive'?" Damien sneered. "You're Combusken isn't strong, so doesn't deserve to survive. Now," He pressed the button on the remote again, shocking the Sneasel into submission. "Slash. Throat. Now!"

"Kricketune, X-Scissor, fast!" Orion countered as he ran into the battlefield, forgetting about his wounded arm. With blinding speed the bug type ran in and brought it's bladed forearms down on the dark type, knocking it into the ground and out for the count.

"Useless." Damien sneered as he recalled the fallen dark type.

"You okay buddy?" Orion asked in concern as he knelt down before Combusken.

"Busken busk." The fowl replied, staring at his trainer's arm, which was now pumping blood furiously.

"I'll be fine." Orion replied, forcing a smile onto his face which did nothing to fool his Pokemon, who were looking on his pale complexion with concern.

Lucas blanched as he caught up to them and stared at Orion's arm. "Orion, your arm-"

"I'll be fine." He cut across, stopping to glare at Damien, who was now standing in front of them all.

"Be thankful your pathetic Pokemon lives to see another day." He sneered as he looked to them all. "The next time we meet, I'll make sure to end it."

Upon hearing this Orion jumped up and punched him square on the jaw, resulting in a loud crack followed by a thud as Damien hit the floor. "Bastard." Orion growled before his blood loss caught up to him, and all went black.


	11. Lucas Vs Team Phoenix!

_A/N: A short chapter this time, I'm afraid I've had a bit of writer's block, and work's been piling up. Anyway, I'm focusing a lot on my uni work over the next few weeks, so don't be surprised if I don't update for a while! It doesn't mean I love you readers any less! Just that work comes first (: Have fun reading!_

(Chapter 11, Lucas Vs Team Phoenix!)

"Oh shit!" Lucas cursed as Orion fainted into a pool of his blood. "How the hell did I not notice all this blood?!" He cursed himself as he ran over to his fallen friend, not noticing Damien struggle to his feet and stagger off.

"Tune, kricketune, krick." The red bug chirped as she looked at her trainer in concern.

"Sorry, I don't understand you." Lucas replied before quickly wrapping a bandage around Orion's arm. "Okay, your trainer's bandaged and fine." He told the Pokemon. "Now, just let me heal you Combusken, and we can get Orion some help." After receiving Combusken's permission to treat him, Lucas quickly pulled out a Super Potion spray and begun applying it to the fowl's wounds.

"Combusken, busken busk!" The fowl exclaimed as a blue light appeared behind them, with Lucas completely oblivious.

"I know it hurts." The beret wearer replied as he continued to work in the spray, as Kricketune and Bidoof now tried drawing his attention. "I can't understand you!" Lucas snapped at them as he spun round, and noticed Team Phoenix staring at him with a malevolent grin.

"Looks like we got here just in time!" Mar gloated. "One idiot unconscious, and the weaker one about to join him! But first," He cleared his throat, "From the ashes of the past,"

"Coming back with a blast,"

"Destroying all forms of hope,"

"Leaving you unable to cope,"

"Mar!"

"Pyre!"

"Drifloon!"

"Stealing's our game,"

"So remember our name,"

"Team Phoenix!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Drifloon, loon loon!"

"Do they really have to do that?" Lucas whispered aloud, while the Natu cocked it's head incredulously at the trio.

"Now, hand over the Pokemon!" Pyre demanded. "And I won't hurt you! As much…" He added under his breath.

"No chance." Lucas replied, and quickly spun around to Orion's Pokemon. "Guys, Orion needs to get help, quick, I'll distract these guys, you take him to the Centre, okay?" With that he spun back round to face the criminals. "If you want them, you'll have to battle for them."

"Fine by me." Mar smirked. "Croagunk, front and centre!" He called as he threw the ball.

"Skorupi, get them!" Pyre demanded, before receiving a painful hug from the poison scorpion. "I…like…you…too!" He gasped out as he struggled to pry the Pokemon off him. "I'll like you more…if you fight them!" He grinned as the poison type leapt off his face and into a battle position with Croagunk.

"_Both Poison Types," _Lucas strategised, _"That means Turtwig should sit this out. Croagunk has Dry Skin, meaning fire is even better, and Skorupi's part bug too." _"Take the first chance you get." He instructed Orion's Pokemon, who were now surrounding their trainer, getting ready to take him at the first opportunity. "Vulpix, Attract, Starly, Sand-Attack!" He called as he threw the balls forwards.

In a burst of white light both Pokemon materialised, Vulpix's eyes shone pink as she drew the gaze of both Poison Pokemon, while Starly blew clouds of dust into their trainer's eyes.

"Now!" Lucas shouted over the sand clouds, and heard the heavy footsteps of the Pokemon escaping with Orion.

"What was that for…" Pyre whined as he blinked sand out of his eyes.

"The other trainer and Pokemon!" Mar hissed as his eyes narrowed. "They've escaped!"

"You bastard!" Pyre roared, while Drifloon continually inflated and deflated, making angry hissing noises as it did so. "Those were our Pokemon!"

"I doubt that." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Vulpix, Ember on Croagunk, Starly, Wing Attack Skorupi!"

"Bite!" Pyre countered.

"Mud-Slap!" Mar called back.

Vulpix instantly shot out a barrage of hot coals at the frog Pokemon, which calmly placed a paw into the ground and threw handfuls of mud at the blazing fire, meeting each Ember and negating it. At the same time Starly screeched a battle cry as it dove forwards and swatted at Skorupi, who took each attack until it latched onto the bird's wings with it's teeth.

"_Great, they can cover those weaknesses."_ Lucas mentally hissed. _"I'll have to change tactics." _"Starly, break free and Whirlwind them both!"

The avian quickly swiped at Skorupi with it's free wing and knocked it backwards into Croagunk, sending them both into the air. As they all remained airborne, Starly flapped it's wings, creating a small whirlwind which trapped them in a vortex.

"Now, Vulpix, Ember on the Whirlwind!"

"Acupressure!" Pyre demanded.

Vulpix shot it's Ember towards the twister, causing it to erupt in flames as it blew around, creating a miniature fire hurricane with the Poison Pokemon trapped inside. As the flames vanished, both Pokemon fell to the floor, slightly charred, Croagunk out for the count, while Skorupi struggling to stay upright.

"Double Quick Attack!" Lucas called out, and both Pokemon sped forwards, leaving a white trail behind them before they collided with their targets, knocking both Poison types into their trainers, and them all into the sky.

"No way am I landing like last time!" Mar shouted as he flew through the sky. "Natu, teleport now!"

The psychic type, who was still on the ground, merely cocked its head in curiosity before it enveloped Team Phoenix in a light blue glow.

"Good work guys." Lucas congratulated his Pokemon, and blinked in surprise at the green bird at his feet. "Natu?" He asked. "I thought you teleported off with those guys?"

The small psychic type curved it's beak slightly in what appeared to be a smile before it chirped its name and flew off. "Weird." Lucas concluded as he watched the bird fly off, before turning back to his Pokemon. "Guys, we've gotta head to the Centre!" He told them before rushing off, making sure they followed.

* * *

In a dimly lit room a blue glow suddenly appeared, followed by screams of Pokemon and human before it faded, revealing the travellers of the teleport.

"See, told you it would work!" Mar gloated as he stood up. "If we get sent skywards, we get the Natu to teleport us off! Wait…" He looked towards the Pokemon in confusion. "Where's my Natu!" He screeched as he dove into the Pokemon pile.

"Mar…" Pyre whined as he pulled himself from under Croagunk, and through Drifloon. "Where are we?"

Mar turned and glared at Pyre, throwing Skorupi towards him before quickly evaluating his surroundings. "I…don't know." He admitted. "Goddamn you Natu!" He exclaimed, pounding his fists on the walls as he did so.

"I can tell you where you are." A female voice came across, with a hint of humour. As she walked forwards, and Mar and Pyre caught sight of her blue hair and uniform, they paled is disbelief.

"Officer Jenny?!" They exclaimed. "But…how?"

"Tuuuuu." Natu chirped as it flew onto Jenny's shoulder.

"This little guy is actually a police owned Pokemon." Jenny explained. "If it encounters criminals, at the first chance, it teleports them to our jail cells. So," She smiled at the horrified faces of Team Phoenix. "You'll be in here for a long time." With that she turned and left, while Mar threw death glares at the small psychic bird.

"I hate psychic types…" Mar growled.

* * *

On a hill top above Oreburgh, Damien watched on with contempt as he saw three Pokemon carry their unconscious trainer for medical treatment. "It's like I said," He said aloud as he traced a finger over his cut lip, "Only the strong survive. Your Pokemon, and you, are not." With that he reached down for a Pokeball on his belt and released the Pokemon inside.

"Chaaaamp!" The four-armed beast roared in delight as it was brought into the environment.

"Machamp," Damien growled, "The three Pokemon down there and their human." He pointed towards them all. "Kill them." He instructed, holding up the remote for the Pokemon's shock collar as he did so.

"Machamp champ." It growled under its breath before it leapt down the hillside.

"I said I'll end your Pokemon's life the next time I saw it." Damien smirked as he watched the superpower Pokemon charge towards the foursome. "I guess it's only right you and the others die with it…"


	12. Battle Of Life And Death!

(Chapter 12, Battle Of Life And Death!)

"Guys, we've got to hurry!" Combusken cried as they struggled to race towards the centre whilst carrying their trainer.

"That we know." Kricketune replied. "Perhaps if you carried him, as you are the strongest here."

"That and you're the only one with arms." Bidoof added. "We can't very well let Kricketune carry Orion with her blades, can we?"

"Yeah, you're right." Combusken agreed as he lifted Orion up and begun to carry him bridal style in his arms. "Guess I look a bit mad huh?" He chuckled.

"Now is not the time!" Kricketune hissed. "We need to find directions to the nearest place of healing."

"I got me an idea!" Bidoof announced, and begun sniffing at the air. "I can smell our way back!"

The two other Pokemon exchanged a sceptical look, then look at their unconscious trainer. "As good a plan as any." Combusken decided.

"Thisaway!" Bidoof declared as he sniffed at the air, and took off in an easterly direction.

* * *

"Ah, goddamnit!" Lucas cursed as he made his way back to the Pokemon Centre. "Why the hell did we have to have the battle so far away?! Starly!" He called to the avian flying above him, "Fly ahead, see if you can find Orion and his Pokemon, then lead them to the Centre!"

"Starrrr!" The bird chirped in reply and took off further into the distance.

"I hope they'll be okay…" Lucas said to his Vulpix, who gave him an unintelligible look back.

* * *

"Bidoof," Kricketune begun, "How sure are you that this is the way?"

"I dunno, I'd say a good sure."

"A good sure?!" Kricketune repeated.

"Don't worry about getting to the Centre." A deep voice told them all. "In fact, don't worry about going anywhere."

Each Pokemon turned to face the speaker, taking an involuntary step back upon seeing a large blue-grey skinned Pokemon with four very muscular arms, and three beige ridges on it's head.

"A Machamp." Combusken whispered. "Why are you here?!" He demanded.

"By orders of my master." The Machamp answered. "If I don't carry them out…" He pointed to the shock collar on his neck.

"That collar!" Combusken exclaimed. "I saw it when I was battling that Sneasel! Your trainer is that madman?!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Machamp growled. "Now, I must kill you all, or be killed myself."

"Kill us?!" Kricketune bristled. "It need not be like that, we can help you-"

"Stronger Pokemon and humans than you have tried." Machamp sorrowfully admitted. "I don't want to do this, but, I must. Arceus forgive me." He prayed as he drew into a battle stance.

"Gawsh, if I wanted this, I would have stayed with my herd!" Bidoof groaned as he eyed the Superpower Pokemon.

"Yet, you stay regardless." Kricketune smiled. "Combusken, you keep Orion safe! We shall deal with him." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Combusken saluted, before quickly withdrawing away from the conflict.

"A fun way to start things." Kricketune's moustache twitched upwards in amusement before she let loose a high pitched Screech attack, leaving the Machamp scrambling to cover it's ears.

"And here's more fun!" Bidoof growled as he leapt up and smashed his head into the fighting type with a boosted power Headbutt.

"Fools." Machamp smirked as he grabbed Bidoof from the air and spun him round, flinging him into Kricketune, and knocking them into the nearby rock face. "Revenge and Seismic Toss, quite a combination huh?" He gloated, then was quickly met by two glowing pale green blades slicing across his stomach, leaving a large X across it.

"Not good enough." Kricketune smirked as she brushed some dirt off herself.

"Too bad for you, you're too weak to hurt me." Machamp smirked before he charged forwards with blinding speed, his arms all glowing sliver in a Dynamic Punch attack, before he thrust them forwards. Kricketune dodged, spun and weaved around each fist before one blindsided her and she was sent sprawling backwards again. "You'll be the first to die then." He grinned.

"I'd think not!" Bidoof announced as he leapt upwards and smacked Machamp in the face with a watery tail. "Aqua Tail, a gift from my mother's side of the family." He grinned goofily.

"Insolent bastard!" Machamp roared as he leapt forwards, aiming a Mega Kick at the beaver, who quickly curled into a ball at the last minute, the Defence Curl reducing most of the damage he took.

"Such is you!" Kricketune shouted as she leapt forwards, slashing at various points on Machamp as her Fury Cutter grew in strength. After the sixth slash, the fighting type caught her blades between his lower arms and smirked.

"Time to die." He grinned as his higher arms charged in a Fire Punch.

"Not today." She grinned before she spread her wings out, the shock releasing Machamp's grip on her. As she begun to fall she kicked upwards on the Superpower Pokemon's knees and sunk her teeth into it's neck, as waves of pale green energy siphoned from the Machamp and into her.

"The bigger they are," Bidoof grinned as a white hue streamed behind him as he took out the Machamp's legs with a Take Down, "The harder they fall."

"I'll agree with that." Kricketune smirked as she hovered down next to Bidoof, and wiped the Machamp's blood from her moustache.

"Okay…" The fighting type growled. "Now, this is getting annoying!" He declared before taking a sharp intake of breath, and blew a large Flamethrower towards the two, who had no time to dodge.

"Guys!" Combusken called out to them in worry as he heard their cries of pain. "You'd want me fighting, wouldn't you?" He asked Orion, before carefully settling him down against a large rock. "Don't move." He told him, before running towards the battlefield.

"Oi, mutant!" Machamp spun round upon hearing the derogatory term, only to be met with a Flamethrower to the face, follower by a Double Kick to the head as Combusken leapt over him, landing in front of the now unconscious Bidoof and barely conscious Kricketune, who was surrounded in a pale green aura.

"I told you to look after Orion!" Kricketune chided.

"And watch you two get your asses handed to you?" Combusken replied. "Sorry, but Orion would be pissed with me if I didn't help."

"True." The bug type smiled briefly, before her eyes flashed in anger at the Superpower Pokemon before them.

"I'll distract it." Combusken told her before she could say anything. "Just be ready to attack." With that he shot forwards using a Quick Attack to build his momentum, then begun running around the fighting type, using his Agility to confuse the large muscled Pokemon.

"3...2...1...now!" Kricketune hissed as her wings flew outwards and begun beating heavily, resulting in a severe gale buffeting into the Machamp, blowing it off it's feet. As the attack subsided, Kricketune found herself feeling slightly stronger, the after effects of the Silver Wind attack.

"Unpleasant…little…bug!" Machamp roared as he leapt upwards, smacking Combusken away with a Mega Punch as he charged towards Kricketune, arms charged with another Fire Punch, before she nimbly dodged the assault, time after time, countering with her own Slash attack at each opportunity.

"Be that way." Machamp growled before his eyes took on a pink glow, enthralling the bug type as she stared into them.

"Bastard!" Combusken roared as he leapt forwards, his claws resonating a black glow as he landed the Shadow Claw attack in the Machamp's face, sending it staggering backwards.

"What're you doing?!" Kricketune demanded. "How could you hurt him?" She asked as she rushed forwards to the large fighting type. "My love, are you okay?"

"What's up with you?!" Combusken demanded. "He's trying to kill us!"

"My love would never do that!" Kricketune hissed as she glared at Combusken, who quickly noted the pink tinge in her eyes.

"'Tune, no! He's got you under an Attract!"

"Thanks babe." Machamp smirked as he stood up, and promptly clubbed Kricketune over the head with a Fire Punch, knocking her out instantly. "Really, thanks."

"Oh, that's it now mutant." Combusken hissed as his anger grew. "You're going down!" He roared as he leapt forwards with a Quick Attack, shoulder barging the larger fighting type to the floor, before he set about swiping at him with a barrage of Shadow Claws.

"Idiot." Machamp gloated as he grabbed the fowl's claws and spun round, slamming him into the floor beneath. "Forget about my Revenge?"

"Honestly?" Combusken replied as he struggled to stand. "I couldn't give a shit!" He spat as a familiar red aura surrounded him. "No-one tries to hurt my friends!" He roared as he blew a Flamethrower forwards, charging towards the Machamp as he did so, coating him with the flames as he barrelled into the fighting type.

"You'll never learn." Machamp reprimanded him as he fell, and quickly grabbed at the fowl, leaving his grip firm on the fire type's head feathers. "And that…shall be your death!" He roared as he threw Combusken skywards in a Seismic Toss, and body checked the fowl as he fell back down.

"Bastard…" Combusken growled weakly as he strained his body to look up at the fighting type looming over him.

"That I am." Machamp smirked as he pulled his fist back and Combusken clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the final blow.


	13. The Battle's Aftermath

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I lost the folder containing all my fanfic work! After that, I got swamped by assignments, so haven't got round to updating. That said, updates should be plentiful after this! Enjoy!!! (:_

(Chapter 13, The Battle's Aftermath)

"Goddamn it all!" Lucas hissed to himself. "Where the hell are they?!" His voice echoed through the underground town of Oreburgh as he searched around for his friend and his Pokémon. "Starly, I hope you can find them soon..." As he stopped to catch his breath, he noticed a small red spot on the ground, which is Vulpix was sniffing and pawing at. "Is this...?" He bent down and pressed a fingertip to it, blinking in shock as it made his finger wet. "...Blood?" He finished, staring at the small trail of bloodrops. "Shit! I'm coming guys!" Were his words as he took off following the bloodtrail, his Vulpix following by his side.

* * *

"Bastard…" Combusken growled weakly as he strained his body to look up at the fighting type looming over him.

"That I am." Machamp smirked as he pulled his fist back and Combusken clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the final blow.

A moment later Combusken dared to open an eyelid, and did a double take at what he saw before him. Time itself was frozen around him, and a small green fairy was sat upon the Machamp's head.

"You look like you could use some help." It said in a feminine giggle, and enveloped Combusken in a purple glow as she psychically lifted him from the Machamp's grip.

"Holy mother of..." Combusken cursed. "Are you really Celebi?"

"Amazingly enough, yes I am!" She grinned, doing a backflip as she introduced herself. "Although, I shouldn't be here, but I needed to save you. You, your trainer, and everyone who joins your team needs to survive."

"For what?" The fire type inquired.

"I...can't say right now." The legendary time traveller admitted. "APM, 20.15, you'll find out then." She told him before vanishing in a flash of green light.

"Wait...what?" He asked drearily as his consciousness begun to fade. With one last amount of effort, he moved Orion closer to Kricketune and Bidoof before the world around him faded into black.

Meanwhile, Starly kept an eye poised on them as it debated what to do, help out now, and not return to Lucas, or return to Lucas, and risk letting Orion and the others die. His decision was made for him as a human girl ran forwards towards them all, and after a quick scream of 'Oh my god!' set about ringing Officer Jenny. Noting all this, the avian took off, eager to relate the new information back to its trainer.

* * *

"Hello...?" The police station intercom buzzed with the frantic voice of a woman. "Is anyone there?"

"Officer Jenny here." The policewoman answered as she picked up the receiver. "What's the problem?"

"I need an ambulance 2 miles west of the Oreburgh Pokémon Centre, now!" The voice screamed. "There's a guy here who's bleeding everywhere! His Pokémon are out cold too, and they look like they got into a fight with a Machamp, who for some odd reason is frozen like a statue!"

"I'll be there with medical assistance on the double!" Jenny replied as she hung up the receiver, before turning her gaze to Team Galactic. "I have to go. Stay there!" She ordered. "If you try to escape in any way, or succeed, I'll make sure that you'll be locked up for the rest of your lives!" With that she ran out of the door, and the sounds of her motorbike starting were heard almost instantly afterwards.

"Brilliant, now we can escape!" Mar grinned.

"But, she said not to...?" Pyre whimpered.

"Fool!" Mar hissed, striking the air before him. "And do what if we remain? Rot in jail for the next ten to fifteen years? I think not!" He scoffed, and turned to face the stone wall opposite the bars. "Drifloon!"

"Loon!" The ghost type chirped as it floated through the wall, and gave a salute to Mar. A moment later it shone a bright cream colour as it unleashed an explosion attack on the wall, destroying it completely.

"Time to go!" Mar demanded as he grabbed Pyre by the collar and ran from the station, Drifloon floating along casually behind them.

* * *

Damien threw a scowl from his viewpoint high in the Oreburgh Mountains. "Useless." He summed up his Machamp's fighting. As an explosion tore through the walls of the police station, a grin formed on his lips. "Perfect, they'll just think you died of the shock." With that he pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it, turning his back on the town and walking away afterwards, throwing the used remote down the mountainside as he walked away.

* * *

Orion lay almost perfectly still as the massive blood loss begun to catch up with his system, much to the dismay of the young woman who was now attempting to give him medical treatment. She'd managed to bandage his arm, and placed him and his Pokémon in the recovery position. As she turned round to look at the Machamp, a deafening explosion rocked them from a few miles southeast of their direction. As a scream escaped her lips, the Machamp suddenly fell to the floor, stone cold dead. Another scream left her lips before Jenny arrived, who after letting out a few curse words under her breath, rung the coroner aswell.

* * *

"What the shitting hell was that?!" Lucas cried as a loud 'boom' tore through Oreburgh. Glancing downhill to his right, he noticed smoke pouring out of the police station. "Of all the times for criminals to run loose." He groaned, before a screech from an airborne Pokémon diverted his attention.

"Starrrrr!" The avian screeched as it swooped down, landing on Lucas's beret, before relaying its information to the trainer in a mixture of squawks.

"Bugger." Lucas summed up the situation after hearing Starly's tale. "At least it's downhill from here, but we won't be able to make it there in time...unless..." He quickly recalled his Vulpix, and sent out Turtwig in her place. "Turtwig, use Energy Ball on the hill, make us a downhill slide in a north-eastern direction!"

"Wig!" The turtle cried as the green energy sphere formed in its mouth, before it spat it down the hill, creating a smooth slope.

"Here goes nothing." Lucas mumbled as he recalled his Pokémon, before he jumped onto the slope. "Shiiiiiiitt!!!" He screamed as he slid down, landing unceremoniously at the bottom.

"Freeze!" A woman's voice shouted at him, followed by the clicking of a gun. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I'm just trying to find my friend!" Lucas hastily replied, before blinking as he looked up. "Officer Jenny?" He asked in disbelief, before noticing the ambulance behind her. "Orion!" He gasped in shock, and ran to the vehicle, forgetting all about the policewoman and her gun.

"So you know this trainer?" She asked.

"Yeah, we travel together." Lucas nodded as he jumped into the back of the ambulance, and watched over the human and three Pokémon.

"Well, I'll have some questions for you later, in the mean time, you should be thanking Jasmine here."

"Jasmine?" Lucas repeated, before noticing the girl opposite him. Her long emerald hair fell to just below her shoulders, and rested softly on her chest on her left side. Her bright red eyes accented her hot pink shirt, which was open by two buttons at the top. Her magenta hotpants were that small her fanny pack almost hid them, and tan coloured tights clung to her legs.

"That would be me." She smiled half-heartedly. "I would get to know you now, but I'm afraid I need to get to the hospital myself, that explosion and that Machamp randomly dying kinda freaked me out."

"Sure..." Lucas replied. "Wait, dead Machamp?!"

"I'll explain later." She sighed, letting her hair cover her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

"_I think she has the right idea..."_ He thought to himself as he pulled down his beret to cover his eyes, before sleep consumed him too.

* * *

"Your friend simply needs a few hours of rest while the blood transfusion takes place." A doctor explained to Lucas and Jasmine. "His Pokémon however, just need a few more hours rest, which you should probably explain to the Combusken..." He sighed as the fowl Pokémon got up from his bed yet again and sat on Orion's.

"I think you'd be better off just leaving him there." Lucas shrugged. "Combusken and Orion have a really strong bond, I don't think he'll sleep anywhere but there."

"That's so sweet." Jasmine gushed as she cusped her hands together. "I can only hope my Pokémon will look after me like that if I'm ever in such a state."

"Geez, I pass out, and that's how you speak about me while I'm out?" Orion muttered as he struggled to sit up. Combusken instantly leapt at his trainer and pulled him into a sitting position, before attacking him in a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too big guy." Orion smiled as the fire type's feathers brushed against his face. "So, what exactly happened?"

Combusken shifted his gaze awkwardly between the people in the room, before speaking a long train of one-sided conversation which was many broken syllables of its name.

"Wow..." Orion stared at his Pokémon with wide eyes as he finished the story. "All that happened...while I was out?"

"Busken." The fowl nodded.

"Sorry I worried you guys that much." He apologised as he wrapped the fire type in a hug. As he raised his gaze, he noticed Jasmine for the first time. "So, I don't think we've met properly..."

"Oh, my name's Jasmine!" She smiled as she outstretched a hand.

"Orion." He replied. "I guess I owe you a lifetime of thanks huh?"

"Well, I'm sure I can think of some way in which you can repay me..." She smirked as she twirled her hair around her finger. "How about you let me travel with you guys? I need people to talk to in my journey..."

"I don't have a problem with it." Orion replied as he tried to hide his grin. "How about you Lu?"

"Well, I guess we could use someone else with us, as long as you can put up with Orion and me for that long..."

"I'm sure I'll manage." She gave them both a flirtatious wink as she ruffled Combusken's feathers. "Looks like I'm gonna be a new travel buddy for you!"

"Busken!" The fowl chirped before he looked towards the clock. Upon noticing the time, it let out one more chirp of its name before it took off out of the door.

"That...was weird..." Orion blinked in confusion. "He said something about clearing up a mystery..."

"I guess that means both you and your Pokémon are weirdoes." Jasmine taunted.

"Takes one to know one." Orion shot back as he poked his tongue at her.

"And so the flirting begins..." Lucas groaned to himself.

* * *

"Okay...so its 8'o clock now..." Combusken mumbled to himself. "That means its 20.00...so I'd guess the 20.15 is probably a time...now for the APM...whatever that is..." As he scratched his chin in thought, he caught out of the corner of his eye a large statue built outside the museum.

"Yeeesh." Combusken stared in awe at the statue, showing a Ramparados, Bastiodon, Kabutops and Cradily all in battle poses. Underneath was a placard in which the words 'Ancient Pokémon Monument' were scribed.

"APM..." The fowl mumbled, before looking up around the town. "This must be the place...now, to wait for-"

"Hiya!!!" A familiar feminine voice smiled. "Glad to see you showed!"

"Well yeah, when you leave me hanging on such suspense, I really have no choice but to show, don't I?"

"Guess so..." Celebi trailed as she nibbled on her thumb. "Well, I shouldn't really tell you this, but I think I've interfered enough so far..."

"Can you at least be blunt this time?" Combusken asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but leaving me in riddles isn't the best way to give me information."

"Hehe...hard to change the habit of a lifetime." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. "There's a prophecy...about you, Orion and everyone you travel with."

"A prophecy...?" Combusken repeated. "Clichéd, but go on..."

"I could entertain you with the prophecy itself, but since you asked me to be blunt, I'll tell you the results first..." Celebi paused and took a deep breath, the sadness in her eyes evident as she locked eyes with the fowl. "Simply put, you'll meet many more people and Pokémon on your journey, but...when it all comes to a head...one of you, is going to die."


	14. Returning To The Journey

(Chapter 14, Returning To The Journey)

"What the hell do you mean?!" Combusken exclaimed. "One of us is going to die?! Who?!"

"I'm afraid, I don't know." Celebi admitted. "All I know is what I've told you. All I can tell you now is to cherish every moment you have with your trainer, because, it's going to be you, him, or the other human you travel with. Such is what we have seen..."

"Who's this 'we'?" The fowl demanded. "And what makes you think we'll just go on a suicide mission?!"

"Because, if you don't," Celebi began in a pensive manner, "I'm afraid the whole world will be doomed."

"B-but-" The fire type started.

"I'm sorry." Celebi dropped her head. "I truly am. But it's the whole choice of one or billions." With a sigh her eyes shone, and a green glow enveloped Combusken. "By the powers of the Original One, that shall make you forget what I've told you. You'll also forget about seeing me. I'm sorry." She apologised again before teleporting herself away, and Combusken into the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"So...there's no contest here for the next few days?" Orion asked after Jasmine had explained how she recently won the Oreburgh Contest.

"Yep, that's right!" She grinned, pulling out the ribbon as proof. "I've just stayed here to get some training done, it's serving me well!"

"So, what kind of performer are you?" Orion asked, drawing a confused glance from Lucas. "Well, like battlers, each contester usually has a niche. Sometimes, both will try and get the most out of Rock Pokémon, for example. Then, you have the people that want to be all round masters..."

"I understand now!" Lucas grinned, waving a hand through the air. "Sorta like researchers, we all have our niches; I'm trying to explore Pokémon abilities."

"Well," Jasmine grinned wildly, pointing a thumb at herself, "I'm trying to win contests, and use Pokémon that the masses deem as 'unattractive'." She said with a scowl.

"That sounds like a fun plan." Orion said with a smile. "I'm just going along, making friends with mine, and getting the ones with what I think are the best personalities to be with. I mean, Combusken's almost the same as me." He said with a proud smile, looking out the window to where Combusken had run off to. "Kricketune's an odd one, she seems to reflect on how everything will affect her possibilities of finding a mate. And Bidoof, well," He smiled as he looked over at the Normal type on the adjacent bed. "He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he really does perform to his best to protect his friends."

"You sure you're just a trainer?" Jasmine asked disbelievingly. "Most trainers don't get to know their Pokémon as well as that. They just capture them, battle, and replace the weaker ones with stronger, new additions."

"Yeah well, my dad's a gym leader." He shrugged. "He taught me that no matter how weak a Pokémon seems, the bond between trainer and Pokémon makes them that much stronger. I've always believed that, and I want my Pokémon to be the best they can be.

"And I know there's loads of other trainers that share that view." He carried on. "Maybe all the ones you've met have all been assholes?"

The green haired coordinator looked at him in open mouthed shock for a moment, then shook it off and let out a giggle. "You know, it's nice to find someone as blunt as you. I'm pretty sure they are assholes yeah, but it's what you see when you grow up where I did."

"Uh-huh..." Lucas mumbled softly as he scribbled down more notes in his research. "Given the way the Starly seem to be migrating, it would seem-"

"I think he's forgotten we're here." Orion whispered to Jasmine, who put her hand infront of her mouth to hold her laugh.

A loud cry of "Busken!!!" was suddenly heard as the doors opened, Combusken leaping in a moment later and glomping his trainer.

"Hey buddy!" Orion laughed as the fowl chirped happily. "Found out the secret to your mystery?"

"Busk?" The fire type arched an eyefeather in confusion, before shrugging and giving a few quick chirps of his name as he leapt over to wake Kricketune and Bidoof.

"Translation?" Jasmine asked in amusement.

"He said, and I quote 'soda machines are infact evil, and one day they will take over the world." The blonde haired trainer replied with a bemused sigh. "He really is mad as a hatter."

"But you wouldn't change him for the world, right?" Jasmine finished for him, a smile tugging at her lips again.

"Tune!" "Doof!" "Busk!"

"Oh crap!" Orion managed to say before his Pokémon all leapt at him, knocking him from the bed and onto the floor, in the bottom of a newly formed dogpile.

Lucas chose this moment to look up from his research, his cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet when he realised what he was looking at.

"Orion?" He began meekly. "You realise you're wearing one of those hospital gowns right?"

"Huh?" The blonde grunted in confusion as he reached a hand behind his back, and quickly realised his buttocks were exposed, and right in plain view for Lucas. Almost instantly he sat up straight, himself now a shade of scarlet so deep he was almost the same colour as his Kricketune.

"Well, um..." He trailed weakly, throwing a half scowl, half smirk at his Pokémon, "I think there's no better reason than that for me to get my clothes, and for us to hit the road!"

"Love to, but," Jasmine pointed with her thumb to the window behind them, "It's night-time now, silly! We'll be here first thing tomorrow, ready and waiting for you, 'kay?"

"Er, sure." The trainer nodded as he clambered back into bed, with his Pokémon instantly sitting around him. "See you in the morning then guys!"

Jasmine winked as she left, while Lucas was still sat in shock, his cheeks still tinged pink from blushing.

"Hey, Lulu!" Jasmine's voice called into the room. "Are you coming with me, or are you waiting to be mooned at again?!"

"I'm coming!" Lucas yelled back as he jumped up, knocking everything everywhere as he did so.

"Don't worry about it!" Orion laughed as the beret wearer scurried around the floor, attempted to pick up various pens, pencils and magazines. "The cleaners can do that, just go get some sleep!"

"Sure!" Lucas squeaked, almost darting for the door. As he reached it, he turned and gave a smile towards Orion. "It's good to see you're okay. Just warn me if you're gonna flash me next time!"

"You!" Orion growled as he threw a pillow at the door, stifling a laugh as he did so. "I'm never gonna live that down..." He sighed.

"Krick!" "Doof!" "Busk!" Each Pokémon voiced their opinion.

"Well, I'll be getting revenge on all of you." Orion smirked at them. "Afterall, it was you lot who knocked me off the bed!" With that he resigned himself to sleep, leaving three very confused Pokémon giving eachother equally confused glances.

* * *

"Well, we can finally leave this little town now." Orion smiled as the four of them looked into the tunnel mouth leading back to route 203.

"Is there no other way?" Lucas whined, stealing a nervous look into the darkness.

"Why would you want another way?" Jasmine grinned. "The thrill of exploring dark, dank caves, getting lost inside, not knowing what could be lying within..."

"Stop!" Lucas cried. "Now! Please!"

"What's eating him?" The coordinator blinked.

"He's afraid of caves." Orion replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Combusken!" The fowl chirped as he let a small stream of fire out, illuminating the first few feet of the tunnel for a few seconds.

"Alright then." Jasmine sighed. "I'll shut up. I mean, I can relate. I'm afraid of canine Pokémon."

"Canine Pokémon?" Orion repeated with a raised brow. "As in Houndoom, Mightyena, Growlithe?"

"Don't!" She squeaked. "I got attacked by one when I was little. Just, don't!"

"Well, anyway, let's go in." Orion rolled his eyes at the two humans. "The sooner you face your fears, the better for you." With a flash of light, Kricketune appeared, curtsying softly as she regarded her trainer.

"Alright 'tune." He gave the cricket's head a quick pat. "Need you to light up the cave again. Your flash attack much better?"

"Sounds like that's what Orion attacked you with yesterday." Jasmine stage whispered to Lucas, causing them both to laugh as Orion blushed.

"Why me?" The trainer groaned under his breath, thanking his lucky stars when Kricketune bounced into the cave and unleashed her Flash, her wings glowing brightly enough to illuminate several feet of the darkness.

"Right you two," He looked towards his two Pokémon, "You lead the way, we're going back to route 203."

"Right-o!" Jasmine grinned as she skipped forwards. "Time to explore! Remember to hold hands so we don't get lost!" She said enthusiastically as she linked hands with Orion.

"I've never heard of that before." He taunted. "You just want an excuse to hold my hand."

"Don't flatter yourself, Flasher!" She retorted and poked out her tongue.

"It's not his fault his ass is too large for his clothes!" Lucas joined in as he stood on the other side of Orion.

"You two are enough to make a poor guy paranoid." He muttered under his breath as he walked into the darkness.

* * *

"Awww, would you look at that!" Jasmine cooed as she saw a Nosepass wandering through. "It's so _cute_!"

"So I think that means if you ever call us good looking, we should take it as an insult?" Orion said, causing Lucas to bit his tongue to stop himself laughing.

"Ha!" She laughed pointedly. "You'd be so lucky!"

"Now you don't flatter yourself!" Orion shot back. "I'll go for Lucas before you!"

"Now that's mean!" She cried, smacking him in the arm with her free hand. "And what makes you think Lucas would want _you_?!"

"Guys!" Lucas hissed at them both. "You're pissing off the Pokémon!"

"What?" They both replied blankly, then looked around to see a family of annoyed Nosepass staring at them.

"Aww, the baby's so cute!" Jasmine gushed again as she saw the baby Nosepass, which was no more than half a foot high, but had a small dent in its large nose already.

"So," Orion quickly decided to change the subject, "What Pokémon do you have at the moment Jaz?"

"A Smoochum and Magby." She answered almost instantly. "Smoochum I've had with me since I was little, and the Magby I caught recently, I thought a Magmortar would be a cool addition for my contests."

"I do think that even through the flames, it would be cute!" She carried on. "Don't you think so Lucas?"

"W-why would I know?" The researched spluttered.

"Oh please." Jasmine giggled. "You're so obvious!"

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah!" She rolled her eyes, Lucas barely catching the gesture in the dimly lit cave. "Given the way you wouldn't stand up after 'the flash'."

"Wait what?!" Orion suddenly gasped over the two. "I mean, I'm pretty sure what you're talking about, after the whole conversation about Roark, but, I've gotta ask. What are you talking about?"

"Well...since you've already guessed..." Lucas took a deep breath, which echoed within the cave. "...I'm gay."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Orion spoke. "And you decide to tell me while you're holding my hand, and we're in a dimly lit cave? That doesn't make me feel worried in the slightest..."

"Shut it, you!" Lucas laughed as he jabbed him in the ribs.

"Combusken!" The fowl suddenly chirped from further in the cave. "Busken busk!"

"Alright guys." Orion started. "They've found the exit." He translated.

As they left the cave, and moved into the light, each of them relaxed into the grass as the hot sunlight fell over their bodies. A moment later Jasmine suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop! That tickles!" She squealed.

"Ummm, Jasmine?" Both men began, looking at her in slight disbelief.

"It's not you, isn't it?" She quickly guessed, and cast a fearful glance to her side.

Sat at her side was a Houndour, happily licking her hand, oblivious to the surrounding environment.

"D-dog!" The green haired coordinator screamed suddenly, and quickly ran up a nearby tree.

Both of the guys threw a look up at Jasmine, and let out a laugh. "Something tells me this journey just got a whole lot more interesting."


	15. The Lady Dusk

_New chapter :D! **Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 15, The Lady Dusk)

Casting an incredulous look at the girl clinging to a tree branch for dear life, the small Houndour let out a small howl before scampering off back into the wilds.

"Weird..." Lucas mumbled to himself. "I didn't think Houndour tended to nest around this area..."

"Ah well, enjoy the sights." Orion grinned, while Combusken shook his head in disbelief.

"Orion!!!" Jasmine screeched at him. "If you're staring up my skirt, I swear to Arceus Himself I'll kill you!!!"

"And here I was just about to help you down." The blonde trainer smirked as he placed his hands behind his head and leant back onto the grass.

"Combusken, busken busk." The fowl warned him, looking between the two trainers.

"Yeah, I know I should help her." Orion grinned. "But you know it's more fun to let her suffer first."

The fire type shrugged in defeat, admitting his trainer had a point. Lucas meanwhile, released his Starly, which on command flew up and slowed her descent back down.

"How did you manage to get so high up there in the first place?" The researcher asked in amazement.

"Don't ask me!" The co-ordinator shot back. "I was trying to get away from that _dog_!"

"The people we travel with, eh buddy?" Orion whispered to Combusken, who bit back a laugh. "Anyway, guys!" He called as he stood, gathering their attention. "Do either of you two have any reason for us to go back to Jubilife?"

"No." They both replied in unison.

"Alright..." Orion put his chin in his hand as he thought. "Our next step is Floaroma Town, so is there a faster way of getting there?"

"Well," Jasmine began, setting her hands behind her back coyly. "There's a contest tomorrow in Vine Meadows, it's a small town not unlike Floaroma, and it's nearby here too!"

"Never heard of it." Lucas answered blankly. "Where is it?"

"It's on the Cliffside above Floaroma, and near Eterna Forest." She described, pointing in the general direction. "If we move north from here, we'll find Meadow Pass, it's a small trail from the top of Route 203 to Vine Meadows."

"Sounds good." Orion admitted. "Take long to get there?"

"Nah," She dismissed the question as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "It's at most a three hour walk from here. Then we can sightsee and train until tomorrow."

"You sound eager to get to this one." Lucas observed.

"Well, yeah, this contest is unique." Jasmine began, clasping her hands together as she dreamt of the stage. "It's one of the only contests where you have to do double appeals-like a double battle, two Pokémon performing at once."

"That does sound really good." Orion admitted, and Combusken nodded in agreement. "Well then, we're relying on your sense of direction here Jaz, don't get us lost!"

"Well," She smirked as she walked forwards to Orion, "As if you'd argue about being lost with me in the big outdoors." She poked his nose flirtatiously, and skipped off along a pathway. "C'mon guys!"

"Combusken, comb...ken." The fowl sighed as he trotted off after the coordinator.

"Oi!" Orion called after him. "I'm not easy! You damn cheeky mutant chicken!" He waved a fist at the fowl, breaking into a jog to catch them up.

Following slowly after them was Lucas, who let out a small grin at the trio. "All this proves good for my research, don't it Starly?" He asked the avian, who was yet again perched atop his beret.

"Starrrr!" The bird stretched his wings and squawked in reply, before settling about to grooming its wings once again.

* * *

Meadow Pass was a winding dirt trail through a cleared out section of a forest, where the trees above formed a natural shelter from the sun. Various plants and fauna where on the sides of the path, and the various sounds of Pokémon could be heard within.

"This would be a little creepy in the dark..." Orion whispered aloud, casting a suspicious glance to his surroundings.

"Com!" The fowl chirped as he spat a small fireball towards the various curious grass type inhabitants of the forest, warning them to keep their distance.

"Well, I think some would say _you_ look creepy in the dark!" Jasmine shot back with a sly grin.

"You really know how to make a guy feel loved." The trainer sarcastically replied, flicking his hair from his face as he did so.

"Just take the time to relax and enjoy the view." Lucas contemplated as he walked along, peering into the canopies.

"As much fun as that would be," Jasmine began, casting a look back to them, "We do need to get to Vine Meadows asap, or we could very well run the risk of having to camp outdoors tonight!"

"After being stuck in a hospital bed for almost three days, I wouldn't mind it much, in all honesty." Orion replied.

"Well I do!" The coordinator huffed. "If there's a bed available, I want one! I need to be at my best for contests!"

Orion rolled his eyes and looked forwards, and let the wind carry away his comment of "Women..."

* * *

"Just my luck to get lost almost instantly." A tall, blonde teenage girl whined as she brushed tree leaves from her face. Her long hair fell neatly over her left shoulder, covering most of the dark blue shirt she was wearing. The shirt accented her curvy figure, and was low cut, but a gold necklace with the letter 'S' drew attention away from her cleavage. Sky blue jeans clung to her legs, accenting her figure more, and her originally lilac trainers were now coated with enough mud to make them seem an odd black colour.

"Orion and Pavo would laugh their heads off if they knew I got lost so quickly..." She groaned as she attempted to collect her surroundings. "Why did I decide to go to this contest by myself?" She berated herself as she stormed through the forest.

Looking around, she caught the distinctive figures of a flamboyant looking man with bright blue hair, dressed all in black, with an open shirt and a 'P' emblazoned onto his chest. The man with him was much larger, and had bright red hair covered by a bandana, and likewise was dressed completely in black, save for the red 'P' on his chest. Floating alongside them was a Drifloon, and they seemed to be arguing between themselves as they made their way towards Eterna Forest.

"These gay couples get weirder and weirder." She sighed to herself as she made way forwards. Finally, she caught the sight of the red roof of a Pokémon Centre, and with a large smile made her way straight there, eager to sign up to the contest as soon as.

* * *

"We're here!" Jasmine announced in a giggle as she bounced on her heels, looking around the small town.

As Orion walked through the large, ivy covered archway into town, he cast a glance around the small village. Streams of ivy covered each building, some were so covered by it, they seemed to be made from the plant itself. The whole town was green and populous with plant life, the only things not green in the town were the people and the bright red roof of the Pokémon centre.

"Nice town." Lucas commented. "I think I know someone that might enjoy this place." With that thought in mind, he reached onto his belt and pulled off a Pokéball, releasing the Pokémon inside.

"Turrt!" The Tiny Leaf Pokémon chirped as he was released, sniffing the fragrant pollen-filled air in delight.

"Awww," Jasmine cooed at the small Pokémon, "It's soo cute!" She gushed as she bent down to pet him. "His big head is _so_ adorable!"

"Wig!" The grass type huffed in offence upon hearing the 'big head' comment.

"Anyway, Jasmine," Orion caught the coordinator's attention, attempting to stop her from further offending any people or Pokémon. "Don't you need to sign up in the Centre for the contest!"

"Ooh yeah!" She gasped in realisation. "No time to waste!" She proclaimed as she darted into the centre.

"If she was blonde, at least she'd have an excuse for being so ditzy." Orion laughed to himself.

"Combusken, busken, combusk." The fowl commented with a side-glance to his trainer.

"What do you mean I'm one to talk?" Orion challenged the fowl.

"You tell us, blondie." Lucas grinned as he walked past the trainer and into the Centre.

"You're all bullies!" Orion called to them all as he trudged into the Centre.

* * *

"All signed up!" Jasmine posed with her pass as Orion and Lucas walked into the Centre. "Just in time too!"

"You're lucky I convinced them to let you sign up." A blonde haired girl grinned at Jasmine.

Orion stood in stunned amazement for a second as he stared at the blonde, instantly noticing the 'S' necklace she was wearing. "Of all the places to bump into you!"

Her attention caught, she lifted her gaze to see Lucas and Turtwig standing slightly to the side, looking awkwardly at Orion and Combusken.

"No way!" She exclaimed. "Orion!" She squealed as she ran forwards, glomping the blonde trainer.

"Hey sis." He grinned as he hugged her back. "Long time no see."

"Trust you to try and act casual!" She scoffed as she pulled away, and reached down to ruffle her brother's hair. "I see you're still growing this complete mess!"

"You're one to talk!" He retorted as he flicked her hair. "I see that you're not wearing my hat. That you stole I might add!" He glared half-heartedly at her.

"Yeah...it doesn't suit my look." She shrugged as she reached into her bag, and pulled out a white beanie. "Since you're such a fashion wastrel, it suits you!" She grinned as she placed it on his head, and then pulled it down past his eyes.

"I forgot how annoying you could be." He grumbled as he readjusted the headwear. "How on earth does Pavo put up with you?"

"'Cause he loves me!" She grinned madly.

"Busken!" The dual type chirped as he walked up to the blonde coordinator.

"Hey you!" She cooed as she ruffled his head feathers. "I'm guessing you've evolved now huh?"

"Combusken busk." The fowl retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Somehow I doubt you reversed your evolution from a Torchic." She giggled in reply.

"You...understand Combusken too?" Jasmine asked in surprise.

"Nah, not fully." Stella replied. "I understand the basics, because of how long I've known him, but I don't have the same bond as him and Orion do." With a smile she turned to her brother. "So, gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Suppose I've got to." He grinned. "Guys, this is my sister; Stella. Stella, this is Jasmine and Lucas. These two have the high honours of being able to travel with me!"

"Honours my ass!" Jasmine snorted, rolling her eyes as she did so. "So Stella, are you travelling alone?"

"Oh, no!" She replied with a smile. "I'm travelling with Pavo, but he's stayed behind in Eterna to organise something, apparently."

"So...who's Pavo?" Jasmine inquired with a smirk.

"He's my boyfriend." Stella replied, her eyes set in a dreamy state. "We've been together for five years now."

"I think I'm gonna gag." Orion made a puking gesture to Lucas, who quickly disguised his laugh as a cough. "C'mon buddy," He placed his hand on Combusken's shoulder, "Let's go do some training, while the girls are being _girls._"

"Hmph!" Jasmine placed her hands on her hips.

"Why do I get placed with the girls?" Lucas complained.

"Because you like men too." Orion grinned, causing Lucas to stare at him in open mouthed shock.

"You can hit him if you want." Stella advised Lucas as Orion ducked out the doors. "Arceus knows he deserves it sometimes."

"Nah, it's alright." Lucas dismissed the idea. "It's true, and at least he's only joking around."

"True huh?" Stella mused, and cast a glance towards Jasmine, who understood the look instantly. "Then that means you have to do something!"

"What?" He asked in slight concern, while his Turtwig looked as apprehensive as his trainer.

"Shopping!" Both girls cheered in unison.

"Oh hell no." Lucas groaned in dismay, while Turtwig decided to escape back into the sanctuary of his Pokéball. "Traitor." He said to the grass type's Pokéball, before he was dragged off to the ultimate male torture.


	16. Vine Meadows Contest Starts!

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 16, Vine Meadows Contest Starts!)

A large stream of fire was shot towards an unsuspecting bug; the instant it made contact, the small creature would be fit for eating. As it was within range, the bug noticed it, its eyes narrowing to slits at the fire before it. A sharp whistle could be heard from the bug before it spun at high speed, sending the fire streaming everywhere but on the bug itself.

"Krick." She whistled mockingly, moving her blades in a 'bring it' gesture.

"Combusken!" Came the irritated reply from the fowl as he flexed his claws.

Both Pokémon stood off with each other, Combusken's claws glowing black as he readied a Shadow Claw, Kricketune's glowing a more sinister shade of black as she readied a Night Slash. As they both began to charge, a large blast of snow and wind flew at them both, the Blizzard attack breaking their concentration and their attacks.

"Bi-bidoof!" The alternatively coloured normal type grinned in victory as Orion moved up to them all.

"Good job guys!" He congratulated them all, taking a seat between the three. "Keep that up, and we should have no problem along the way! And you'll have no problems finding yourself a mate!" He reassured Kricketune as he patted her head.

"_Pretty sad really." _He mused to himself as he reclined against a tree. _"Bug types lead the shortest lives of all Pokémon, so they seem in such a rush to settle down."_ He cast a glance towards the bug, whose eyes were now lit up in hope and pride. _"Hopefully she can find someone to treat her right."_

"Typical!" Stella's voce reached his ears. "You say you're gonna be training, and I find you lazing under a tree!"

As Orion lifted his gaze, he noticed a blue fox-like creature at his sister's side. At least, it seemed like a fox at first glance, until looking closer showed that it had scales along its spine, and a long, mermaid-like tail.

"Take it you evolved your Eevee?" He asked, gesturing towards the Vaporeon, who was now catching up with Combusken.

"She evolved herself, actually." Stella countered, putting her hands on her hips. "She found her way into my bag, and found a water stone I found..."

"I'm actually more surprised you didn't accidentally drop it on her." He taunted. "I mean, I've seen you do some pretty blonde things before..."

A nerve in her cheek twitched angrily, and she stepped up to glare at her younger brother. "I hope you know, I'm only letting you off with that comment because you're my baby brother. Say it again and you better have a good reason for me not to kill you."

"Well, like you said, cos I'm your baby brother." He grinned, knowing he'd one. "As if you'd honestly get away with killing me, mum and dad wouldn't accept the excuse 'it was because of a blonde joke'."

Stella clicked her tongue in annoyance, giving her brother a glare. "Fair point." She conceded. "Speaking of those two, you spoken to mum or dad lately?"

"The other day." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Called 'em after I got out of the hospital, let them know I'm okay."

"You were in hospital?!" Stella repeated, grabbing him by the collar and screaming in his face. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?! I should kick seven shades of shit out of you for not telling me!"

"Erm...well..." He struggled a grin even through the choke hold his sister had on him. "I'll explain on way to the contest hall; it starts in a couple of hours, doesn't it?"

"Fine..." She growled in annoyance. "C'mon then squirt, this better be good." She said as she dragged Orion along with her, their Pokémon following shortly behind with amused grins on their faces.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Jasmine screamed in frustration as she looked in the mirror. "Why must my hair be unruly, today of all days?!" She wailed, staring at her reflection. She had attempted to curl her usually long, straight emerald hair, but had over-used the curlers, and her hair now resembled extremely mouldy noodles.

"This is so...fuck!" She screamed in annoyance as she attempted to snap a nearby brush in half.

"Chill, girl!" A woman's voice instructed her. "Ya ain't gonna get nowhere screamin' at your reflection!"

Jasmine looked into the mirror, noticing the speaker for the first time. Her brown hair was perfectly tousled, and a sleek black dress with golden henna print clung to her frame, accenting her curves and complementing her dark skin. Her soft hazel eyes were shining brightly in the light of the mirror, and her smile seemed to be hiding her laughter at the poor girl.

"Let me help ya." She instructed, holding out a hand for the curlers.

"Fine." Jasmine sighed, looking at the girl's hair with envy. "How did you manage to get yours like that?" She asked as the girl quickly worked on her hair.

"This?" She smiled as she flicked her own hair. "It's my natural hair. Wouldn't mind havin' hair as straight as yours though." She admitted.

"Typical, huh?" Jasmine grinned. "We're always getting jealous of every other girl's hair, without realising how good our own are."

"Ya got that right girl." Her new hairdresser smiled. "But hey, it's what makes being a girl so much fun! All the clothes, the different hair..."

"You got that right." Jasmine replied with a girly smile. "I'm Jasmine by the way."

"Leandra." The girl responded. "I take it you're a coordinator too?"

"Not hard to guess, is it?" Jasmine giggled. "Yeah, hopefully this'll be my second ribbon."

"Hmm." Leandra hummed in interest. "Same here. Won a contest back in Twinleaf a while back, but taken a break since then, catch Pokémon, train to kick all your asses, ya know the deal." She said with a smirk.

"Don't think it's gonna be that easy." Jasmine warned. "I'll make sure you're in for one hell of a tough ride!"

"It wouldn't be much fun otherwise now, would it?" Leandra replied with an amused tone, setting the curlers down afterwards. "Alright girl, you're done. Like it?"

Jasmine looked into the mirror and let out a small gasp and then a squeal of delight. "I love it!" She gushed and jumped up, giving the girl a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, no probs!" Leandra smiled. "Afterall, we girls gotta look out for eachother!"

"That and battle to our best." The green haired coordinator smiled. "What do you say? Friends and rivals? Frenemies?" She giggled as she stuck a hand forwards.

"As long as ya never use that word again." Leandra laughed as she shook. "Now, I better get ready myself, catch ya later!"

"See you!" Jasmine smiled as she waved off her new friend, before quickly turning back round to admire her new hairstyle.

* * *

The contest hall itself was large, and had the general theme of the town within, ivy was painted on all the walls in a snaking fashion, done so well it actually seemed real. The battlefield was large and grassy, with the judges' seats away from the battle area, and a large screen above them, for the crowd to see everything happening below. Nearby where the judges would sit was the winner's podium, on which the overall winner of the contest would stand, in order to receive their ribbon.

The stands were divided into four sections, in which the seats had all been designed to represent the state of plant life throughout the various seasons of the year. Spring was denoted by a lush green spreading through the seats, summer by the various bright colours representing the blooming of flowers, autumn by the amber colour of dying leaves, and winter by a soft white representing snow, and holly leaves painted on the seats.

"Hopefully we can have this one day without something going wrong..." Lucas whispered to himself, as he was currently sat alone in the stands, holding a seat for Orion, who was yet to show up. "If Orion's managed to bump into that Damien guy again, I don't know what one of them I'll strangle first..."

"So who's strangling who now?" Orion grinned cheekily as he took his seat, letting out a sharp exhale of air a moment later as his Combusken bounced onto his lap.

"Nothing!" Lucas replied so quickly it came out as a squeak. Looking for anything to hide his feebly forced grin, he noticed that Orion now was sporting a split lip. "When did that happen?" He asked bluntly, pointing at the blonde trainer's inflamed lip.

"Errm, when Stella found out about the whole hospital thing." Orion admitted sheepishly. "She called me a 'typical guy' for letting my ego rule my battle, even though I was attacked – literally - into fighting." He finished with an exhausted sigh, while Combusken settled for hiding his beak behind his claw as he laughed.

"Was that really all it was for?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I might have made a few blonde jokes at her expense..." Orion admitted, a soft grin on his face. "I forgot how much fun it is to torment her."

"That makes me so much happier I'm your friend and not your brother." Lucas sighed, turning his gaze towards the battlefield, in which the announcer was making her way forwards. "Mainly because;" He carried on, "Stella has to accept it, because no matter what, you're her brother and she loves you. If you annoy me enough, since I'm not emotionally attached to you, I can just up and leave." He grinned, turning to meet the smile on Orion's own face.

"Perhaps that's true." The blonde admitted as he threw an arm around Lucas' shoulder. "But, if you did leave, how likely are you to find another good looking guy such as myself to be friends with?"

"Firstly," Lucas scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. Secondly, why would I settle for friends if I could have something more?"

"Aww." Orion pouted in mock hurt. "I think Lucas doesn't like me, Buskie. You'll be nice to me, won't you?" He drawled in a pained voice as he hugged the fowl close to him, who gave a look as if to say 'What the fuck?'

"Do you think Jasmine will be happy you've replaced her with a Pokémon?" Lucas taunted, drawing a very dangerous and confused glare from Orion. "Oh, look, contest is starting!" He quickly squeaked, pointing down to the battlefield below, in which there was now only a single spotlight as a light source, trained on a small ginger haired woman.

"Welcome!!!" Her voice bellowed into the microphone, and resonated throughout the speakers, leaving everyone feeling as if they had suffered a Hyper Voice attack from a Loudred. "And welcome to the Vine Meadows Contest!" I'm Rose, your host for the day!" As she finished, a loud cheer fell through the audience, mainly from the men, as when she bowed; the cameraman was daring enough to zoom in on her cleavage, which looked even larger on the giant screen.

"And thank you very much for doing that, Mr Cameraman Dave!" Rose giggled happily into her microphone. "I'm very sure the boss will be having words with you afterwards!" A chuckle ran through the audience, amplified more as another cameraman focused his lens on Dave, letting the whole crowd see his shocked and horrified face.

"And now, without further ado;" Rose continued, throwing her arm dramatically behind her. "Let me introduce our judges! Firstly, Vine Meadows' very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing admirable displays of the bonds between Pokémon and trainer." Joy beamed, earning a chorus of cheers from the crowd.

"Next, we have the new chairman of the Pokémon fan club, everyone welcome Bill!" As she gestured behind herself, the crowd cheered for the familiar looking brown haired man. A soft murmur fell through the crowd, which Rose quickly caught onto.

"Yes!" She giggled happily. "It seems many of you do recognise him, even in his suit!" At this, Bill blushed, the colour seeming more prominent due to the dark black of his suit. "He is, the one and the same, Bill that invented the Pokémon transfer system; allowing instantaneous transport of Pokémon and Pokéballs from one location to another!"

Upon hearing this; the crowd roared with applause, causing Bill to sink into his chair in embarrassment.

"And finally;" Rose called, drawing everyone's attention back to her, "We have another new addition to our judging panel! Please welcome, the winner of last year's Sinnoh grand festival; Snowpoint City's very own; Officer Jenny!"

* * *

Back in the stands, Lucas had a very confused look etched upon his face. "Since when did an officer Jenny compete in contests?!" He exclaimed, looking to Orion for answers.

"Dunno." The trainer answered simply. "But I guess that she must be one hell of a co-ordinator, to win the grand festival, with Pokémon supposedly used for police work." An image of a Machoke attempting to look pretty briefly crossed his mind, before he laughed it off and focused back on the screen.

* * *

"Thank you Rose." Officer Jenny smiled. Even in the contest hall, like Nurse Joy, she was wearing her usual uniform. "But please, call me Jennifer. I look forward to seeing a nice, fair, law abiding contest!" She smiled, and since now the shock had worn off, everyone in the hall cheered.

"Well, now the judges have been introduced, there's only one thing left;" Rose smiled, and threw an arm up into the air for emphasis. "Let the Vine Meadows Contest Begin!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, another chapter done and dusted! As you can see I changed around Bill's claim to fame from the games. (wow, too much rhyming _). That's because there's the lab for storing extra Pokemon in this story, leaving Pokemon in a computer terminal/'box' seems a bit cruel, don't ya think?_

_Now for the fun part! I'm in need of a few OCs to put in later in the story, so that means OC submission time! :) The trainer you submit may be used quite soon, or it may be used much later on in the story. Because of such, I'll only be accepting OCs from registered users, so that when I use their character, I can send them a PM to let them know, because I'm nice like that! Sorry to any anonymous reviews, but this way I can give credit for the characters being used.  
_

_Basically, fill out a form like this;  
_

_**Name:** First and preferably a last name too._

_**Gender: **I would hope I don't need to explain this one =P  
_

_**Description:** A brief detailing of their age and physical appearance._

_**Background:** If you want. Really, sum it up into no more than two paragraphs, so just a brief history of the character will do._

_**Pokemon:** Bear in mind, the stronger the Pokemon you put in, the later in which your character is likely to appear. This also goes for the amount of Pokemon you include. If you submit a team of six, they won't likely appear for a while. Afterall, it wouldn't be very nice to have a Bidoof facing off against a team of Ubers now, would it? Also, include whether or not you wish for the Pokemon to be evolved, and if so, how far. Also, include nicknames if you want them to be nicknamed._

_**Pokemon's moves: **A limit of at most six per Pokemon. They can be anything ranging from level up, move tutor, egg or TM. You should include which is the signiture Pokemon (if applicable) and their starter.  
_

_**Occupation:** You don't have to include this, but if you really, really want your character to be a Phoenix grunt, for example, include it._

_**Other:** In here you can include some sort of trivia about them, such as if they're aiming to be a fire Pokemon specialist, if they're a co-ordinator with a signature move, or if they have a fear of bananas._

_Please note, I won't accept any obviously overly powerful 'perfect' characters, like ones that have supposedly won each league they've competed in. Also, I'm not going to accept any racist characters, or the like. Thank you, and see you soon! (:  
_


	17. The Vine Appeals

_A/N: Hey guys! Been a while since I've updated! (Well, for me at least!) Anyway, general excuse is illness + work + other stuff, hopefully updates will pick up soon! Anyway, I'm still accepting OC's, look to Chapter 16 for details. I might just put them in chapter 7 as well, as for some odd reason, it has almost as many hits as the first chapter alone! :/ Weird. Anyway; onto...the disclaimer!

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 17, The Vine Appeals!)

Hidden deep within the cover of Eterna forest, another ill-willed operation was taking place, with Pokémon as the victims.

"Bun!" A Buneary screamed as it was captured, and placed within the vice-like grip of the iron machine. A blinding white glow shone through the forest, revealing a now unconscious Lopunny in the Buneary's place.

"I'm not sure I like this Mar..." Pyre whispered as he threw a glance towards the giant machine.

"It's for the good of Team Phoenix." Mar replied shakily, he too affected by the machine. "The boss called it an 'Evolution Force'...I see why." He stroked his Pokéball in concern, not wishing for his Croagunk to befall the same fate.

"You two!" A stern voice bellowed over to them, causing them both to shrink and shake under the glare they could now feel upon them. "Back to work! This Scyther's being a right uncooperative bastard!" He growled, gesturing to the nearby praying mantis Pokémon, who, despite the binds that had been thrown over its scythes, was still fending off the many Phoenix grunts trying to recapture it.

"Yes Commander Bennu, sir!" They both saluted and ran off towards their work posts.

With an exhausted sigh, Commander Bennu slapped his forehead with his hand, and dragged it downwards, rubbing his eyes wearily along the way. Casting another glance towards the rebellious Scyther, he pulled out a taser gun and shot the bug, stunning it with the massive voltage blast. The Scyther let out one long, shrill cry of pain before it fell to the ground; out for the count.

"Don't load it yet." He instructed the grunts who quickly swarmed around the fallen bug. "Wait 'til the bastard's awake. Let it suffer." He instructed with a menacing scowl, before turning to focus his attention on a Burmy that was happily suckling away on a honey tree.

* * *

"Thank you to yet another brilliant co-ordinator and their impressive skills!" Rose cheered into her microphone as the fourth co-ordinator to appeal left the stage. "Now onto the stage; welcome Jasmine Evergreen!"

"Evergreen?" Lucas and Orion both whispered in shock.

"As in, the Evergreen Stadium?" Orion continued.

"You don't think she's the daughter of a high up league judge, do you?" Lucas asked in curiosity.

"Who knows...?" Orion trailed thoughtfully. "We'll just ask her when we can. Until then, let's enjoy the show!"

"You sound like you're commentating on the match yourself." Lucas whispered under his breath.

"I heard-whoa!" Orion sat opened mouthed, staring at Jasmine, the previous conversation forgotten as he took in her new look.

Jasmine's usually straight green hair was now perfectly tousled, and she wore a long, flowing ruby dress which shone like her eyes, and partially hid the equally red high heeled shoes she wore. Added to it all, she was wearing bright red lipstick and glittery emerald eye shadow, all accented by small skull earrings, with rubies for eyes.

"Busken, combusken busk." The fire and fighting type sighed as he clicked his claws in Orion's face.

"Huh, what?" The blonde mumbled as his attention came back to earth.

"Busken, combusken busk." The fowl repeated, earning a glare from his trainer.

"I was not drooling!" Orion defended himself, turning slightly pink in the cheeks.

"You so were!" Lucas joined in, causing the trainer to blush even more.

* * *

Below on the stage, Jasmine had seen the reaction she had got, and was pleased with herself. Not only had Orion reacted in such a way, but most of the male population of the crowd had too. Flicking her hair coquettishly behind her shoulders, she reached for the two Pokéballs on her belt.

"Magby, Smoochum, take the stage!" She called as she threw the balls into the air.

The small, magenta baby Pokémon Smoochum appeared in a spray of bubbles, and with a twirl froze each one of them, before exploding them all with a Confusion. She then landed, twirled and kissed the air as the glittery dust fell over both her and trainer.

As Smoochum settled, Magby burst out of its ball in a shower of blue flames, and used its own Ember attack to add orange into the colour. With a twirl it performed a Fire Punch, adding more fire to the spectrum; before Smoochum hit it all with a Confusion, causing a shower of orange sparks this time, which covered all three as they posed for the cameras.

"Now Magby," Jasmine instructed, "Somersault and Flamethrower!"

"Biii!" The baby fire type cheered as it leapt into the air, performing a somersault as it sprayed out a stream of flames.

"Smoochum, now Confusion on the flames!" Jasmine followed up.

"Smooch!" The magenta Pokémon chirped as she focused her energies on the Flamethrower, and trapped the flames in place. As the crowd looked on, they saw that the flames had been perfectly crafted and held in the shape of a flower.

"A brilliant appeal!" Rose proclaimed as the audience cheered, while Smoochum relaxed the grip on the fire, allowing it to fade away, as both her and Magby leapt into their trainer's arms. "Now let's see what the judges have to say!"

"An excellent appeal." Joy smiled. "It shows the bond between you and your Pokémon well, as getting baby Pokémon to perform to such a standard is not an easy task!" She explained, and pressed her score button; revealing a large red 8.2

"What more can I say?" Bill chuckled. "You show real prowess by using cute Pokémon effectively in your appeals, unlike others who use them for looks alone." He complimented, revealing a 7.9 as his score.

"An interesting take on a generic appeal." Jenny started, revealing why she was known as the harshest critic. "However, the Confusion attack to hold the flower in place at the end; that was a nice addition, something which complimented your appeal more. My advice is to have more confidence into branching out your appeal types." With this piece of advice, she revealed her score, showing a 5.0, causing most of the crowd to boo.

"And that gives Jasmine a total of twenty!" Rose announced. "Will that be enough to get through? We'll have to sit through the rest of the appeals to find out!"

* * *

"Jeez," Lucas pulled a face as he fiddled with his beret. "She's a harsh one, isn't she?"

"Think of it this way," Orion began, "By saying it like that, she's basically getting the coordinator to work harder, in an effort to disprove what she said about them. Constructive criticism, really." He smiled, running a hand through his hair as he flicked Lucas a grin.

"Do remember," He continued, "I'm the son of a gym leader, I know all about that sort of treatment."

Lucas turned around in surprise, shooting Orion an inquisitive glance, but let out a disgruntled sigh as he realised the blonde was now either ignoring him, or had his attention fully focused on another appeal, a young pink haired coordinator, trying to use a Jigglypuff and Clefairy Sing duet to entertain everyone.

* * *

"Thank goodness that's over." Jasmine groaned as she fell back into a chair in the coordinator's rest area, her Smoochum and Magby happily playing with Lego beside her feet.

"Aw, come now, you frightened by that old wench?" Leandra grinned as she looked upon the television screen, showing the current judging marks.

"A bit, yeah." Jasmine admitted. "I mean, she's the current Contest champion."

"That don't mean nothing." Leandra kissed her teeth as she cast a look towards the green haired coordinator. "It's obvious she only gives you that advice to make you better! Just roll with it!" She instructed. "Get better, and show the wench who's boss!"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Jasmine giggled.

"No promises there." Leandra through a mischievous smirk, taking a deep breath as her name was called. "Well, I'm up." She announced as she made way to the stage.

"Break a leg!" Jasmine called after her.

"Probably that wench's if she insults my Pokémon!" Leandra called over her shoulder as she got on stage, leaving Jasmine in another fit of giggles.

* * *

"Now, welcome Leandra Jacobs!" Rose called into the mic, gesturing towards the coordinator, who walked forwards, smiling into the crowd as the spotlight fell on her.

"Time to shine." Leandra whispered to herself, taking a calming breath to steady her nerves. "Umbreon, Absol, onto the stage!"

With a twin burst of bright white light, both quadruped Pokémon were called into action. Both arrived in a shower of sparks before Absol let off a Dark Pulse, covering the two in darkness. Umbreon's yellow rings suddenly glowed softly in the new light before letting loose a dazzling Flash, revealing both Pokémon standing on two paws, back to back, with their forelegs crossed.

"Amazing!" Rose called out, quickly slapping a hand to her mouth afterwards, having forgotten that she was to remain quiet until the appeal's end.

"Absol, Dark Pulse!" The coordinator commanded.

"Sooll!" The Disaster Pokémon growled, unleashing a wave of black energy from its scythe like horn, covering the entire stage in darkness.

"Umbreon, Moonlight! Absol, Magic Coat!"

"Bre!" "Ab!" The canine-like Pokémon growled in unison as they unleashed their attacks.

The dank, dangerous darkness on the stage was broken by the sudden and bright arrival of internal moonlight which shone down upon the two Dark type Pokémon. Absol's body was covered by a quick flash as it used it's Magic Coat attack, causing the Moonlight to stream around the room, allowing everyone to bask in the moonlight's glow.

"Now, Umbreon, Scary Face!"

"Umbreon!" The dark Eeveeloution barked as it narrowed its gaze into a ferocious glare, its evil look focused on the Absol. Due to the Mirror Coat and the Moonlight, the Umbreon's fearsome face was reflected around the room, giving it an overall Halloween feel, causing some people in the audience to scream.

"Magnificent!" Bill declared as the light came back on into the room. "Utilising Dark Pokémon to their best, scaring people!" He chuckled. "In short, that was nothing short of amazing!" He declared, giving her a score of 8.9.

"I agree." Joy smiled. "You have proven yours and your Pokémon's bonds by appealing to their instincts, and doing so without ever evoking their feeding urges." With that she revealed her score, 8.7.

"An interesting take on appealing." Jenny started. "You do everything against the usual sparklyness, which complements your Pokémon's typings. Just be more confident in yourself, and your Pokémon will follow forwards, allowing them to perform better too." She advised, revealing her score of a 6.3.

"And there we have it folks!" Rose smiled, waving to draw the cameramen's attentions. "Now, we're down to our last appeal of the day; please welcome, Stella Dusk!"

Quickly the cameras homed in on the Eclipse Island native, causing most of the men in the audience to cheer in appreciation.

Stella's blonde hair was straight, flowing down her back, reaching to just below her shoulder blades. Some fell softly in front of her shoulders, covering the straps to her dark navy blue dress, which had a bright gold sash around her waist. In place of her boots were equally navy blue high heeled shoes, and her makeup complemented the overall outfit.

* * *

"I don't even wanna know how much that outfit cost her." Orion groaned as he saw his sister.

"Come on," Lucas tried, "She can't have spent that much?"

"Combusken, busken busk, combusken!" The fowl answered, drawing a confused look from Lucas.

"Basically, he said Stella never buys any sort of clothes cheap, she always goes for the most expensive clothing there is." Orion translated. "And then he said he hopes she rips this one, like she did the last."

"Like trainer, like Pokémon." Lucas sighed, yet again drawing a glare from them both.

* * *

"Vaporeon, Misdreavus, into the spotlight!" Stella called, throwing the two Pokéballs forwards. From one burst the mermaid-like fox that was Vaporeon, appearing a shower of blue flames, which it calmly extinguished with an Aqua Ring, letting the water cascade around itself as it landed on all four paws. From the other burst the pearl wearing ghost Misdreavus, who appeared in a flurry of pink hearts. With a twirl the Pokémon floated downwards, causing each heart to break, turn grey and fade to dust.

"Dreavus..." She wailed hauntingly as she floated beside Vaporeon, causing the water rings to die out into nothing too.

"Vaporeon, Water Gun! Misdreavus, Thunderbolt!"

"Vaa...poreeon!" The water type squeaked as it blew the pressurised water from its mouth, sending it upwards at a 90 degree angle, erupting at the top like a small geyser.

"Miiis...dreavus!" The ghost type followed up, launching the bolts of electricity into the water after Vaporeon broke its contact, causing the geyser to become covered in static.

"Vaporeon, Aqua Ring!" Stella hastily followed up.

"Reon!" Vaporeon called as rings of water cascaded around her and into the geyser, forming one massive swirling current of water which sparkled with golden lights.

"Now, run up it!" Stella instructed, gaining a few shocked gasps from the audience.

"Poreon!" The water type ran upwards along the watery spiral, becoming a blue of pale blue against the stream of water.

"Vaporeon, break it with Hyper Beam! Misdreavus, Trick Room then Psychic!"

"Vaaaporeon!" Vaporeon growled as she unleashed the beam of energy from her mouth, causing the water to break in a shower of droplet and sparks. Underneath her, Misdreavus's eyes shone purple as she manipulated basic time, causing all the water to suddenly fall in slow motion.

"Dreavus!" The ghost type chirped as she caught Vaporeon in her Psychic hold, and lowered itself and the water type back to Stella, where they stood underneath the slow, sparkling rain.

"Yet again, a brilliant appeal!" Rose's cheery voice resonated through the speakers, while she made frantic gestures to get the cameras back on her. "And now, to our judges!"

"A remarkable appeal." Bill smiled. "I myself am a huge fan of the first discovered Eevee evolutions, so to see one being used makes my heart swell with happiness!" With that, he revealed his score, 8.7.

"A very good strategy making very good use of Vaporeon's control over water." Joy surmised briefly, revealing her score of an 8.9.

"A good appeal, but," Jenny began, drawing a collective under-the-breath groan from Stella and her Pokémon, "By focusing heavily on your Vaporeon's typing, you seem to have forgotten about that of your Misdreavus. Next time, be sure to play to both of your Pokémon's typings." She told her, and gave a score of 6.1.

"And that's all for the appeals!" Rose announced for everyone. "Now, we have a fifteen minute break, during which the battle line ups are announced!"

As everyone went to move from their seats, Rose kept up her smile until the cameraman signalled that they were now no longer filming.

"Thank god..." She groaned as she rubbed her sore facial muscles. "How can one woman smile be expected to smile so much. And you!" She hissed, pointing a finger at Dave the Cameraman. "What the hell are you doing out there?! The camera's meant to focus on the coordinator's faces, not their assets!" She reprimanded him, causing him to turn a deep shade of red. "And furthermore-"

"Uh, Miss Rose?" Another cameraman interrupted.

"What!" She hissed, turning to glare at him.

"Your mic's still on."

Rose's mouth dropped into a wide 'o' shape as her face turned as red as a Tamato Berry. "Sorry everyone!" She apologised sheepishly to the audience, turning even redder as they all laughed animatedly.

"I'm going to my dressing room!" She huffed as she stalked out the room, muttering something about 'perverted cameramen' as she left.

* * *

"Heya guys!" Orion greeted as he walked into the coordinator's area, and gave Stella a hug. "So, how good do you reckon you did?"

"Terrible." Jasmine grumbled. "That Jenny...she just totally killed my appeal!"

"Don't say that!" Stella reassured her. "I got much worse from her in my first contest."

"First time I seen the wench." Leandra grumbled.

"Oh!" Jasmine suddenly gasped. "Um Leandra, these are Orion and Lucas, I travel with them." She gestured towards the two guys, who waved 'hello' in response. "Guys, this is Leandra. If you hadn't guessed, she's a coordinator too."

"Combusken busk!" The fowl cried.

"You forgot to introduce Buskie here." Orion grinned as he ruffled the Pokémon's head feathers.

"Oh..." Jasmine blinked. "Well, Combusken, this is Leandra, Leandra, this is Combusken, he belongs to Orion – or the other way round, I'm not sure yet." She grinned.

"Oh really?" Orion smirked as he walked forwards, cracking his knuckles. "Well I say we see who belongs to whom out of us two." With a grin he stood in front of the green haired coordinator, before he set about tickling her.

"G-get off!" She wailed through her laughs. "I'm g-gonna kill you!"

"Really?" Orion questioned in singsong as he carried on torturing her. During it, his hand slipped, after which he stopped, turning a shade of deep red, while Jasmine's face went as red as he eyes.

"Sorry!" He hastily apologised. "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm going to kill you, you perv!" Jasmine shrieked before chasing after the blonde haired trainer.

"When will my baby brother ever learn...?" Stella sighed as she put a hand to her head and rubbed her temples.

"And she said I had a bad side?" Leandra asked aloud as Jasmine pinned the trainer to the floor and began her verbal tirade, punching him every so often to make sure he was listening.

"Combusken, shouldn't you help him?" Lucas asked. "He is your trainer..."

"Busken busk." Combusken retorted, a chuckle escaping his beak. "Combusken, busken busk, combusken." He added.

"He said something along the lines of 'you're his friend, you do it'." Stella attempted the translation. "Then something about how Orion told him never to piss off women...guess Orion needs to learn his own advice, huh Combusken?" She smiled as she bent down to pet the fire type.

"Jasmine, leave your boy toy alone!" Leandra called her, while not removing her gaze from the television screen. "They're showin' who got through!"

"Really?" Jasmine squealed, forgetting all about Orion as she suddenly leapt towards the tv.

"Combusken, busken, Combusken..." The fire type commented as he helped his trainer to his feet.

"Yes, yes, I know." Orion dismissed the comment. "I'm _such_ a lady's man, thank you for pointing that out."

With a sigh he stood and looked towards the screen, seeing the many photos of the coordinators who had made it through. Within them were Stella, Leandra and Jasmine, who all screamed and jumped for joy.

"Look, they're showing whose facing who!" Lucas pointed out, silencing all three girls.

The pictures spun round, moving in a blur until one by one, they all stopped. Stella's stopped first, leaving her facing a red haired male coordinator. A few more stopped, until finally Jasmine's photo too stopped, and she held her breath, waiting for her opponent. When it stopped, she let out a gasp, and turned to her left.

"Looks like you're facing me now." Leandra smirked. "You better be ready, or I'm gonna kick your ass right outta this competition!"


	18. Battle and Victory

_A/N: Quick update! After chapter 20, I'm going to aim to update at least once every fortnight, hopefully once each ten days. It may or may not work out, depending on whether I focus more on another story to this one, but hopefully I can do the same with my other stories! Okay, moving on, thanks for the OCs so far! :) I should start to include them after chapter 25~ish. I have my reasons for it being then, which you shall find out once they are all uploaded!_

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 18, Battle and Victory)

In the deep overgrown woods known as Eterna Forest, a Scyther shakily got to its feet, casting a fearsome glare at the humans dressed entirely in red that approached it.

"Scy!" It hissed as one came towards him with a net, before he brought the flat of his blades down on the human's head.

"Scyther!" Commander Bennu bellowed, grabbing the insect's attention. "Enough!" He demanded, pointing the taser gun in the bug's direction. The Scyther's eyes narrowed upon seeing the machine, remembering the pain it caused it. However, when it cast another glance at the force evolving machine behind it, survival instincts took over and it attempted to flee once more.

"Tangela, Vine Whip." Bennu said almost lazily as he threw a Pokéball forwards. From it burst the aqua-green mesh of vines known as a Tangela, who wrapped its long vines around the bug, restraining it from injuring anyone else. "Now, drag it into the machine."

"Tan...gela!" The vine Pokémon cried as it pulled the bug backwards, and onto the machine.

"Now, Scyther," Bennu grinned as he walked towards the bug. "Had you cooperated, this would have been painless. But, since you decided to fight back, you will suffer!"

"Scy!" The bug spat at the commander.

"Sorry, don't understand." Bennu smirked evilly as he brought the machine to life, causing a white glow to envelop the bug.

"Scy! Ther!" The bug type screamed as evolution was forced upon it, and it struggled against the machine. With one final attempt, it unleashed a Hyper Beam, destroying the machine, and letting it drop to the floor, still a Scyther.

"Bastard." Bennu growled as the machine fell apart. "But, that can be fixed. However, you..." He grinned maniacally as he looked at the Mantis Pokémon, who upon having evolution forced upon it by unnatural means, was now the red colour of a Scizor, while still a Scyther. "You will be worth a _lot_ of money..."

* * *

"Well, this should be interesting to watch." Orion observed as Jasmine and Leandra made way to their sides of the battlefield.

"How so?" Lucas asked, ignoring the many cheers around them in the audience.

"Think about it," Orion began, his gaze focused on the battlefield while he shifted Combusken on his lap. "Jasmine happens to have a fear of canine Pokémon. What two Pokémon did Leandra just use?"

"I didn't know you were so observant." Lucas grinned.

"Hey, it's how I battle." Orion shrugged. "I play to my Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses, but based on the way they are, not their typing."

"Really...?" Lucas whispered, making a mental note to include that in his research later.

* * *

"And now, welcome our second pair of battlers!" Rose announced. "Leandra Jacobs versus Jasmine Evergreen! The match is over when one contestant loses all their points or their Pokémon is unable to battle! If time limit of five minutes runs out, the contestant with the most points wins!" With that she quickly ran from the stage, taking her place next to the judges table. "Now, begin!"

"Umbreon, Absol, onto the stage!" Leandra called her two Dark types forwards, and they appeared onto the field, barking their signal of ready to battle.

"D-dooggs!" Jasmine whimpered from her side of the stage, eyeing the two Dark types with fearful eyes. "Be calm. Be calm. Be calm." She told herself, taking deep breaths to collect her nerves. "Magby, Smoochum, take the stage!"

"And two baby Pokémon face off against two menacing looking canines!" Rose commentated. "Will they triumph, or will they end up as lunch?"

"Let's see, shall we?" Leandra smirked. "Umbreon, Absol, Crunch!"

"_Craaaaaaap!!" _Jasmine shrieked, cowering in fear at the two approaching canines. "Move past it!" She hissed to herself. "Magby, Fire Punch, Smoochum, Fake Tears!"

"Breeon!" The Umbreon barked as it made way for Magby. As it moved in to charge, the small Fire type charged forwards with a flaming fist, aiming at the Dark type's face. Umbreon allowed itself a smirk as it bit down over the fist, extinguishing them inside its mouth as its Crunch attack took hold on the baby, dropping Jasmine's points by a portion.

"Abbsol!" The other Dark type hissed as it too charged forwards, aiming to clamp its jaws down around Smoochum.

"Smooch?" The small dual type baby whispered as she looked up at the menacing set of fangs above her. "Smoooochuuuummm!" She wailed as Fake Tears took effect, streams of tears pouring from her eyes, causing the Absol to stop in its tracks, looking ashamed for making a baby cry. This caused Leandra's points to drop, leaving them equal again.

"Now, Magby, throw that Umbreon at Absol! Smoochum, Powder Snow when they collide!"

"Biiii!" The Fire type roared as he summoned strength unbelievable for a baby and threw the Dark type off its arm, and crashing into its partner.

"Smoo...chum!" The Kiss Pokémon cried as she summoned gales around herself, throwing them forwards in combination with large amounts of ice and snow, buffeting the two dogs.

"Absol, Umbreon, Payback!" Leandra called, causing Jasmine to gasp in shock.

"Smoochum jump in front of Magby and use Protect!"

"Smooch!" Smoochum chirped as she jumped infront of her partner and threw up a green barrier protecting the two. Absol and Umbreon charged forwards, coating themselves in a black aura as they prepared to launch their attack.

"Breon!" Umbreon hissed as it jumped into the green barrier, being launched backwards off it, while shattering the shield, causing both set of points to drop, though Leandra's more.

"Magby, Flamethrower, quick!" Jasmine called as Absol leapt forwards, continuing on for Umbreon.

"Sol!" The Disaster Pokémon bellowed as it crashed into Smoochum, knocking the Pokémon flying before Magby's Flamethrower hit the dark type, causing Absol to go flying back in the opposite direction.

"Absol!" "Smoochum!"

"And both Absol and Smoochum are out for the count!" Rose announced as both coordinators withdrew their Pokémon. "And now we're down to two minutes left, and Jasmine leading by a fraction of a point!"

"Magby, finish this with Dynamic Punch!" Jasmine called.

"Umbreon, Sucker Punch!" Leandra countered.

"Um...breon!" The Dark type hissed as it raced forwards, its paw emanating a dark black colour, leaving a dark black trail behind it as it ran. "Breon!" It snarled as its paw made contact with Magby's face, before it was sent flying back by the force of the Dynamic Punch, and landed in a heap on the floor, causing dust to fly everywhere.

"Why is there always dust?!" Rose wailed into her mic. "It does horrible things to my hair! Oh, and doesn't let us see the winner!" She quickly added upon realising her microphone was on.

As the dust cleared, both Pokémon were shakily still on their feet, and smirked to each other as the clackson rang, signalling the time was up.

"Time over!" Rose announced. "And now, if we look at the scores..." The camera moved to highlight the scoreboard, where it could be seen Jasmine's score was higher by the slightest margin. "Our winner is Jasmine Evergreen!" She beamed as the camera focused on the astonished Jasmine.

"You did well boy." Leandra smiled as she recalled her Umbreon. "There's always next time."

* * *

"Hey, Leandra!" Jasmine called as she ran back into the coordinator's area. "Thanks!" She smiled as she caught up.

"For what?" She asked in confusion.

"For such a great match!" Jasmine giggled. "It was close, I was lucky to win!"

"Well, next time, you won't be so lucky!" Leandra smiled. "Now, make sure you win this thing!"

"Well, to do that, I'm gonna have to beat her..." She threw a glance towards the television, where Stella's battle was now taking place.

* * *

"Vaporeon, Aqua Ring, Misdreavus, Psychic!" Stella instructed.

"Vaporeon!" The Water type squealed as rings of water surrounded her.

"Mis...dreavus!" The Ghost type shrieked as it focused waves of psychic energies at its opponents, a Numel and a Slugma. The Psychic-guided water crashed into both opponents, knocking them both out for the count.

"And the winner is Stella Dusk!" Rose announced. "And with 3 and a half minutes on the clock too!"

* * *

"Scyyy..." The red Syther groaned as it came to, anger clouding its thoughts as it remembered its situation.

"Hey buddy." Pyre whispered to it softly. "You doing okay?"

"Pyre, silence!" Mar hissed. "We need to get this Scyther out of the forest before a trainer spots it and captures it!"

"Drifloon, loon!" The ghost type added, floating between the two.

"Scy..." The bug growled as it stood, not recognising the black uniforms of the Phoenix two. However, it managed well enough to spot the red 'P' on the uniforms instantly, and noticed the scent of Team Phoenix on all three. "Scyther!" It bellowed as its wings emerged and fluttered, creating harsh gusts of silvery wind that blew into the Phoenix trio, launching them airborne, and away from the forest.

"Looks like we're soaring with the stars again!" Mar and Pyre screamed as they flew off into the distance.

"Looooon!" Drifloon wailed in agreement.

"Scyther." The bug snorted in approval as it turned its back on the three and made way through the forest, intent on ending all others in red.

* * *

"And now, we're finally at the final round of our competition!" Rose announced. "We're highly anticipating the matchup between Jasmine Evergreen and Stella Dusk! Both coordinators have earned their place here, and the winner will go home with this; the Vine Ribbon!" In her hand was a small ribbon which had vines seemingly snaking around the medallion.

"Looks like you're better than I thought." Stella grinned as she walked to Jasmine. "Hopefully this should last longer than my other battles."

"Count on it." Jasmine assured her. "And what's more, I'll beat you and your Pokémon in front of everyone!"

"We'll see." Stella smiled as they shook hands before walking back to her own side of the battlefield.

* * *

"Now...who to cheer for?" Orion whispered to himself. "I could cheer for Jasmine...but then Stella would beat me senseless. Or, I could cheer for Stella, but Jasmine would most likely do the same..."

"If it makes it easier, they gave me these notes to pass to you." Lucas whispered as he handed Orion two pieces of paper.

On one was the message from Jasmine; _"Cheer for me and I'll owe you one ;)"_

With a smile he pocketed that note, before opening the one from his sister. _"Cheer for Jasmine and I'll castrate you." _

"Brilliant." Orion groaned and buried his face in Combusken's back, who did nothing but carry on cheering for both.

* * *

"Magby, Smoochum, take the stage!" Jasmine called as her two baby Pokémon appeared in flashes of white light.

"Vaporeon, Misdreavus, into the spotlight!" Stella countered, summoning her two Pokémon in twin flashes of light.

"Vaporeon, Aqua Ring! Misdreavus Psychic!" Stella ordered, a smirk appearing on her face, wondering if Jasmine could deal with this attack.

"Magby, Flamethrower! Smoochum, spread the flames with Confusion!"

A cry came from both water and fire type as they unleashed their attacks, water spiralled around Vaporeon while flames hurtled towards Misdreavus from Magby. Another set of cries echoed as the Psychic attacks were unleashed, the water spiral thrust forwards as the flame stream was spread outwards into a wall of fire, meeting and crashing into the water with a hiss as steam poured from the collision.

"Very nice." Stella smiled as the attacks cancelled eachother, causing her points to drop slightly more than what Jasmine's did. "Misdreavus, Psychic on Magby, throw it at Smoochum!"

"Smoochum, catch Magby and throw him at Misdreavus with Confusion! Magby, Flare Blitz while in the air!"

"Vaporeon, use Aqua Ring around Misdreavus!"

A flurry of Pokémon cries were heard as the various attacks were carried out. Misdreavus wailed hauntingly as it enveloped Magby in a purple glow and threw it forcefully at Smoochum, who utilised her own psychic powers to catch the fire type safely and spin him round herself, adding the momentum to her own attack as she launched the fire type at Misdreavus.

Magby let out a cry as it spun in midair, covering itself in flames, while Vaporeon jumped underneath Misdreavus, creating a spiralling wall of water around the two.

The water instantly turned to steam as Magby made contact with it and barrelled straight through, into the waiting Ghost type, sending them hurtling into the nearby wall. As both coordinators gasped in shock, Magby fell down first, knocked out from the collision and recoil, while Misdreavus flopped to the floor afterwards, the collision itself knocking it out.

"And both Magby and Misdreavus are unable to battle!" Rose announced. "And now, with two minutes on the clock, who will win? Vaporeon, or Smoochum?"

"Well, this should be fun." Stella smiled as Smoochum and Vaporeon entered a stare-off. "Quick Attack!"

"Grab with Pound, then Sweet Kiss!"

"Poreon!" Vaporeon growled as she shot forwards, knocking into the Smoochum's stomach, winding the baby Pokémon.

With a glare, Smoochum stared at the water type and struck it with a forepaw, catching it in the face. In the same movement, Smoochum lifted the water eon's face up and placed her lips on its cheek, leaving it dazed and wandering around with purple eyes.

"While it's confused, use Powder Snow!"

"Smoo...chum!" The small ice type cried as she unleashed the attack. However, instead of attacking the Vaporeon with a flurry of snow, a large gust of wind plummeted into the water type, leaving a chill in the air, and cooling the Vaporeon's muscles to the extent that it was slowed down.

"Was that...Icy Wind...?" Jasmine whispered in awe. "Alright Smoochum, finish it with one last Icy Wind!"

"Vaporeon!" Stella called to the water type, who was currently bashing its head against the floor, dropping her points rapidly. "Water Gun!"

With a blink the water eon snapped out of its confusion and set its gaze on the Smoochum, who was currently taking a breath to release the Icy Wind.

"Reon!" Vaporeon growled as it unleashed a stream of pressurised water, blasting it into the Smoochum's open mouth, the force of which knocked it over, and froze in its mouth, due to the prepared Icy Wind attack.

The three judges quickly ruled Smoochum from the competition before further harm could be done to her, realising that it would be cruel to force a Pokémon with a frozen mouth to fight.

"Stella Dusk wins!" Rose announced into the mic, while Jasmine walked sombrely over to her Smoochum and scooped her up in her arms.

"Don't worry Smooch', there's always next time." She smiled as she recalled the dual type.

"You did well, you know?" Stella smiled as they shook hands.

"Well, next time, I will win!" Jasmine promised, smiling too as the many cameras focused their lenses on the two.

* * *

"I knew Stella would win." Orion gloated from his seat.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked sceptically. "And how?"

"Because." Orion grinned. "Given the amount she spent on that dress, there's no way she'd let herself lose!"

"Figures." Lucas sighed as the crowd around him cheered in approval.

* * *

"Stella Dusk," Bill began as he walked up to the blonde coordinator, who was stood on the winner's podium, "It is with great pleasure I present to you this; the Vine Ribbon!"

"Awesome!" Stella cheered as she held the ribbon aloft, posing for the cameras, while Misdreavus floated alongside cheerily, and Vaporeon at Stella's feet with its tail curled around them both.

* * *

As sun set in Vine Meadows, a group of six stood by the crossroads exit. Within them were one Pokémon and five humans, three of which were coordinators.

"Well, today was fun." Leandra smiled. Now she was wearing a black one legged dress with black boots that reached her calves. She had an open black jacket with a white vest, and perched on her shoulder was her travel bag. Atop her head was a pair of oversized sunglasses. "But I'm gonna head off to Eclipse Island now, do a bit of training, hopefully get a Pokémon or two."

"Eclipse Island, huh?" Stella and Orion both grinned.

"Mention you know us, you'll find everyone more helpful then." Stella smiled.

"Why? You two famous there or somethin'?" Leandra asked the Dusk siblings.

"You could say that." Orion grinned.

"Our dad's the Gym Leader there." Stella smiled.

"Damn!" Leandra gasped. "No wonder you're so good!" She laughed briefly. "But, reckon your dad could help me a bit? I want to coordinate with Dark and Ghost types, so help would be useful."

"Sure!" Stella nodded. "Just let him know we told him to help you!" She giggled. "Oh, and say 'hi' from us too!"

"Will do." Leandra nodded. "So, where you guys headed?"

"Eterna Forest now." Jasmine answered. "We need to get to Eterna City."

"Well then," Leandra smiled as she turned and began to walk away. "See you all around."

"See you soon!" Jasmine called as they waved back. "Well now," She smiled as she turned to face everyone, "Eterna Forest?"

"Seems like it." Lucas answered. "Lucky for you, no canine Pokémon are meant to live there."

"Phew." Jasmine sighed in relief, looking forwards to the trip now.

"Just millions of bugs." Lucas added.

"Hah!" The green haired coordinator laughed pointedly. "Who's afraid of bugs when we've got a Combusken with us?!"

"Don't inflate his ego..." Orion groaned as the fowl smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah, all we need is two big headed chickens, huh little bro?" Stella grinned as she poked him in the ribs.

"Rather have a big head than a big butt..." Orion whispered under his breath.

"Big...butt?!" Stella shrieked, and upon catching the glint in her eye, Orion ran for his life. "Come back here you scrawny chicken shit! I'll use this 'big butt' to kill you!" She screamed as she chased after him.

"Is it a bad thing that watching him run for his life is so fun?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope." Lucas chuckled. "If anything, it makes the journey much more fun!"

"Busken busk!" Combusken chirped in agreement as he watched his trainer run in fear of his homicidal sister.


	19. Two Armies and True Love!

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 19, Two Armies and True Love!)

Trees overran the distance, creating a dark expanse from which the various calls of animals could be heard, ranging from the buzz of bugs to the howls of other creatures.

"Ever feel rather creeped out by an area?" Orion asked as they stood before the entrance to the forest.

"Suck it up, wuss." Stella scolded him, shoving him forwards into the darkness.

"Wait!" Orion quickly hissed, stopping her, and pointing forwards towards a shaded area of the forest, in which many Pokémon were standing guard. "What the hell is all that about?" He asked, as everyone drew their Pokédexes, pointing them at the group.

"_Burmy."_ Orion's Pokédex chimed. _"The Bagworm Pokémon. Type: Bug/Flying. Gender: Male. It shelters itself from cold by covering itself in twigs and leaves, or by cloaking itself with any nearby materials."_ The Pokédex buzzed again before letting lose another piece of information. _"Total count of Burmy: Eight. Possibility of swarm."_

"Okay..." Orion whispered in disbelief. "It hasn't said that before."

"_Combee." _Lucas's Pokédex chimed as he focused it. _"The Tiny Bee Pokémon. "Gender: Female. Three bees act as one overall Pokémon. They collect honey for their colony, which is led by a Vespiqueen." _ Like Orion's before it, Lucas's Pokédex buzzed again before letting out more information. _"Five Burmy found. Potential colony."_

"_Pineco." _Stella's Pokédex chimed now, a soft female voice coming from her blue Pokédex. _"The Bagworm Pokémon. Type: Bug. Gender: Female. Pineco look like natural forming pinecones. As such, it is sometimes mistaken as a pinecone by other Pokémon, and will Self-Destruct upon threatening contact." _ Like the two before it, the Pokédex buzzed. _"Six Pineco Found. Potential swarm."_

"_Nincada." _Jasmine's Pokédex now piped up, another female voice, but from her green Pokédex. _"The Trainee Pokémon. Type: Bug/Ground. Gender: Male. Nincada grow underground, and as such, their eyes are undeveloped, and so rely on their highly advanced antennae instead."_ A buzz sounded from the Pokédex before it spoke again. _"Six Nincada found. Potential swarm."_

"What's going on here?" Orion whispered.

"I don't know..." Lucas whispered. "Hey guys, pass me your 'dexes for a sec." As each person handed their separate Pokédex over, Lucas placed them all atop eachother before pressing a green button on the side of each, causing them to beep in unison. "It's a quick upload system that's been newly developed." He explained. "By the use of wi-fi, Pokédexes within range of eachother will upload data to eachother, and also provide a scan of the area, revealing Pokémon numbers within a set distance."

"...You lost me at 'quick'." Jasmine blushed, causing everyone else to groan in disbelief.

A collective beep resonated from the machines before they spoke in a collection of voices. _"Area scan complete. Pokémon found; Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pineco, Heracross, Wurmple, Silcoon, Beautifly, Cascoon, Dustox, Nincada, Kricketot, Burmy."_

"That's...a lot of bug types." Orion whispered. "Have you overheard anything, or got any clues Combusken?"

"Combusk..." The fowl sighed as he shook his head.

"No luck huh...?" Orion mused. "Kricketune, time to shine!" He called as he threw the bug's ball forwards. "Kricketune," He whispered, getting the moustached bug's attention. "Can you see that...mob of bugs over there?" He asked, pointing in their direction.

"Tune." Kricketune whistled as she nodded.

"Good. Right, I want you to go over and find out why they're all there. But, don't mention you're a trainer Pokémon, it might anger them, and we can't take on fifty plus bugs." He smiled slightly, as did everyone else. "Be safe, okay?"

Kricketune whistled happily in reply as she moved forwards into the forest, away from the bug group at first to approach from a different angle, allowing her to approach them without revealing the location of the humans.

"Starly, keep a look out from the air." Lucas whispered as he called the bird from its ball. "If Kricketune gets in trouble, distract them long enough to get her out!"

"Star!" The avian nodded as it took off into the skyline.

"Misdreavus." Stella called the ghost type from its ball. "Fade yourself from view and keep an eye on them all too." She instructed the Pokémon.

"Dreavus..." Misdreavus nodded as she faded from existence, only her beads remaining corporeal. She then moved forwards through the trees, unbeknownst to the group of bugs.

"I hope this goes well..." Orion whispered as Kricketune approached them all.

* * *

"Halt!" A Heracross instructed as it held a paw out. "Who are you, and what business have you here?"

"Forgive me for intruding." Kricketune bowed slightly, being sure to keep the flat of her blades towards the Heracross as a sign of respect. "I noticed the swarm of fellow bug types gathering, and made way to investigate as to why there is such a gathering."

"You should know full well why we're here!" A mouthy Burmy shot at her.

"I am sorry, but I do not." Kricketune whistled evenly in reply. "I have been through the process of labour in the past day or so, and have no idea of events that have passed during such time." She giggled inwardly as the Burmy looked ashamed as each bug type fell for her speech.

"Groups of humans in red have a weird machine." The Heracross informed her. "It forces evolution on Pokémon, and then they capture the victim."

"T-that's horrible!" Kricketune gasped. "Excuse me, I must go back to my larvae and keep them from this fate!"

"If you find someone to care for them, a Scyther's leading us against them all!" Another bug type called after her as she headed back in the direction she came from.

"Everyone!" The red Scyther bellowed as it stepped forwards. "I have found more of the red humans! They have come in search of four humans who wish to travel through our forest! We shall wait, and destroy them all!" He announced, drawing a cheer from his legion of loyal bugs.

* * *

"Krick!" Kricketune whistled as she arrived back with Orion and the others, and quickly relayed everything she had been told in a series of chirps and whistles. By the end of it, Orion and Combusken, both of whom understood her, looked pale and worried.

"What?!" Stella demanded, grabbing her brother by the shoulders.

"Team Phoenix is here." Orion gravely informed them. "They've got some kind of machine...it's forcing Pokémon to evolve."

"That's...horrible!" Stella exclaimed, throwing her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I know." Orion nodded. "We've got to go in there and help the Pokémon somehow."

"I agree." Jasmine nodded. "Let's go in, and kick Team Phoenix out!"

A nod was exchanged between everyone before they ran deep into the forest, keeping an eye out for any team Phoenix members. Alongside them Kricketune and Combusken ran, while Misdreavus and Starly followed in the air.

As they continued in, a war cry of various bugs could be heard, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"I don't like the feel of this..." Lucas whispered, throwing a glance around their surroundings.

Suddenly, from all the trees surrounding them, the large group of bugs burst forth, training their gaze on everyone. In front of them all was a large red Scyther, who looked set to kill.

"Is that a Scyther?" Orion whispered disbelievingly.

"Why's it red?" Stella added.

Kricketune however, shrunk under the glare of the many bugs, and realised her cover had been blown.

"You!" The Scyther hissed, pointing his blade towards her. "You lied to us. You work for the humans. You shall die with the humans."

"These humans are good!" Kricketune argued. "They are here to protect you! I would not work for evil humans such as Team Phoenix!"

"The fact you know their name shows you cannot be trusted." The Scyther hissed, signalling for his troops.

"What's going on?" Jasmine whispered, watching the confrontation of bugs.

"I don't know..." Orion answered. "But I think we're in deep doo-doo."

As Scyther readied its troops to attack, a large net fell over the swarm of bugs, leading to their protest. A maniacal cackle rang from the trees, from which a large statured man with short black hair wearing a uniform coloured red with a 'P' emblazoned in flames walked forwards. However, sewed into the back of his uniform were a set of wings that seemed to be made from fire.

"Children." He spoke deeply, glaring at them all as many Phoenix grunts appeared. "You seem to have discovered our base of operations. I am Commander Bennu of Team Phoenix." He smiled, gesturing to himself as everyone looked at him in slight fear. "It seems this is a very bad case of wrong place, wrong time, do you not think?"

"Why are you telling us this?!" Lucas asked, his eyes scanning the many Phoenix grunts in apprehension.

"Simple." Bennu smirked. "I don't plan for you to live past today."

With that each Phoenix grunt surrounding them summoned forth their Pokémon, and in a burst of light they were surrounded by an army of Lopunny, Gastrodon and Floatzel.

"Let me guess," Orion started, "Your machine did this?"

"Of course!" Bennu grinned. "Team Phoenix needs power!" With that he summoned his own Tangela and Swinub to the field.

"All right then..." Orion whispered. "Bidoof, time to shine!" He called, drawing the normal type into action as Combusken and Kricketune joined him.

"Turtwig, Vulpix, get ready to fight!" Lucas called as the two burst forwards from their balls, and Starly flew down alongside them.

"Vaporeon, into the spotlight!" Stella called, summoning the water eon as Misdreavus materialised next to it.

"Smoochum, Magby, take the stage!" Jasmine called, bringing out both baby Pokémon.

"We need wide area attacks!" Orion instructed. "Bidoof, Blizzard! Combusken, Swords Dance! Kricketune, Night Slash on that net! We need the help!"

"Vulpix, Flamethrower on Combusken! Turtwig Razor Leaf! Starly, Quick Attack!" Lucas instructed his own Pokémon.

"Vaporeon, Aqua Ring! Misdreavus, Psychic!" Stella called, using their signature move to attack the army surrounding them.

"Magby, Flamethrower! Smoochum, spread with Confusion!" Jasmine shouted standing unnerved by the sheer mass of Pokémon watching them all.

And so the war began. Bidoof fired Blizzards into the charging Lopunny, freezing some in place while others were merely slowed. Combusken spun at high speeds as Vulpix's Flamethrower came into contact with it, spreading the flames over the battlefield, into the opposing Pokémon. Razor sharp leaves flew in every direction, striking at the Gastrodon as they slithered forwards. Starly shot around like a blur, spinning in circles to attack everyone. Vaporeon's Aqua Ring was shot forwards in blasts by Misdreavus's Psychic, knocking Lopunny and Floatzel back, the water occasionally being drawn to a nearby Gastrodon, which would continue unhindered by the attack. Magby's Flamethrower shot forwards in a wall of fire, controlled by Smoochum's Confusion, barrelling into the Tangela and Swinub.

While this happened, Kricketune sneaked off to the sidelines, cutting the netting holding the bug swarm open with Night Slashes.

"Why do you serve the humans?" The Scyther glared at her.

"Because some wish to help us." Kricketune whistled in reply. "Look at what they are doing to help you." She gestured towards the battlefield, where Combusken was now duelling three Lopunny in hand to hand combat, being aided by Orion, who was also helping Bidoof deal with two slithering Gastrodon, waiting to slam him into non-existence.

Vulpix and Turtwig jumped around a group of Floatzel, dodging their Aqua Jets while firing back their own attacks, pausing every so often to change targets. Meanwhile Starly was attacking from above, clawing at various Pokémon that got too close to either its partners or its trainer.

Misdreavus was casually phasing through attacks, letting Pokémon run through it and collide with each other. Vaporeon was darting round the battlefield, jumping in the way of every water attack aimed at the group's Pokémon, using its Water Absorb ability to the full.

At the other side, Smoochum and Magby were locked in combat with the Tangela and Swinub, as well as a couple of Lopunny. Smoochum was dealing with the rabbit like normal types, blasting them back with cold blasts of Icy Winds, slowing them long enough to use one like a baseball bat on the others with aide of her Confusion attack. Magby, meanwhile, was duelling Bennu's Pokémon. He jumped and flipped over the Tangela's Vine Whips, allowing them to crash into the Swinub, as the Swinub's ice attacks missed Magby and hit the Tangela. Each time Magby would blast a Flamethrower at the two, causing them even more damage.

"You see?" Kricketune asked him. "I may have lied before when gathering information, but my trainer and his friends wish to help you, not hurt you." She smiled at the Scyther before whistling shrilly, launching herself at a Floatzel that had sped over, and met its Ice Punch with her Night Slash, culminating in a battle between Dark and Ice. Kricketune allowed herself a small smirk as she spun in a Swords Dance, throwing the Floatzel off balance before she met its gut with an X-Scissor, sending it flying back into a nearby Gastrodon.

As she finished her spin, she failed to notice the Lopunny hurtling down towards her, finishing the Bounce attack. Kricketune only noticed the normal type's presence when she heard it wail in distress, as Scyther had caught its legs between its blades. With a war cry, Scyther spun and sent the Lopunny flying backwards into its pack, and turned to smile at Kricketune.

"It would seem I owe you." Kricketune whistled before launching herself into battle again, defending her team mates.

"Defeat all Floatzel, Lopunny and Gastrodon!" Scyther ordered its troops. "They mean us harm! Help the humans who seek to protect us!"

Orion blinked as the swarm of bugs surrounded them and began to aid their Pokémon in battle. Combusken dodged under a Lopunny's Mega Kick, and the Rabbit Pokémon howled in pain as Bidoof hit it with a Headbutt from behind, launching it into a nearby tree. Kricketune leapt up and swiped at a Gastrodon with a Night Slash, knocking it off course from Bidoof, which it was trying to Body Slam. Combusken grinned as he launched a Flamethrower at the Sea Slug, the force of which knocked it away even further, towards Misdreavus, who smirked as the Pokémon passed through her, barrelling into a Floatzel that wanted her head.

Lucas watched as Turtwig bit down on a Lopunny's fist, stopping the Rabbit's Mega Punch attack in its steps. The turtle then unleashed a barrage of Razor Leaves from its shell, knocking the normal type into unconsciousness. Vulpix glowered at a Gastrodon that hit it with a Water Pulse and fired her own Flamethrower in reply, burning the sea slug badly. Starly barrelled into the same Pokémon, knocking it flying, despite the difference in their sizes.

Using the avian's distraction, a Floatzel charged forwards and bit down on its wings with an Ice Fang. As Starly screeched in distress, Lucas called out to it in concern. Focusing past the pain, Starly spun and attacked the Floatzel with a rock hard Wing Attack, before it shone in a brilliant white glow. As the light faded, a Staravia was in Starly's place, and let out a shrill war cry as it charged forwards with glowing wings, attacking various Pokémon with its newly acquired Steel Wing attack.

In another part of the war front, Stella used the blinding white glow of evolution as a distraction, and smirked as her plan came to action. Vaporeon, now over boosted in strength thanks to the multiple absorbing of water techniques, blasted the field with a Surf attack, while Misdreavus threw up a Protect shield around all the allied Pokémon and humans.

Meanwhile, Smoochum and Magby now faced off against the Tangela and Swinub, both having survived the large Surf attack moments prior. Magby charged forwards, coating itself in fire as its Flare Blitz attack told hold, while Smoochum fixed both grass and ice type in place with a Mean Look. Magby launched into the Tangela, setting the Vine Pokémon ablaze and hurtling into the Swinub, knocking them both out for the count.

Bennu growled in disappointment as he recalled his fallen Pokémon, while the Phoenix grunts recalled their fallen army. Now he faced an army of bug Pokémon, and the trainers, whose Pokémon stood before them, ready to strike. "You may have won today..." Bennu scowled at them all. "But Team Phoenix will rise again! Such is why we are named! To rise from the ashes of each defeat!"

"Scyther!" Orion called to the red bug, drawing its attention. "Reckon your army can keep these fools in place until the police arrive?"

"Scy!" The red bug nodded, signalling for its troops to move forwards, who, after covering the entirety of Team Phoenix in String Shots, stood around them all, stingers, horns and claws at the ready.

"I won't leave without taking that Scyther!" Bennu roared as he skilfully withdrew a Pokéball from his pocket and threw it at the red Scyther.

Scyther just had enough time to turn and see the ball open before the sound of metal being sliced open reached everyone's ears, as Kricketune had sliced the ball in two, and looked menacingly at the Commander. With a shrill whistle she flew forwards and attacked him with an X-Scissor, using the flats of her blades, as to only knock him out. Finally, she stood triumphantly over his unconscious form, as Scyther looked at her in awe.

"I...owe you untold gratitude." Scyther spoke to her as he walked forwards. "You are a formidable fighter, and use your power only to protect. I am honoured to be in the presence of a queen such as you." He bowed to Kricketune, who blushed in a mixture of pride and embarrassment, while Orion watched on with a contemplative stare.

* * *

"And there goes the last of them." Lucas observed as the last of the Team Phoenix grunts were placed in a police car. "And I still can't believe you evolved!" He chuckled as he turned to his Staravia, which was now perched upon his shoulder, after realising he was now too heavy to sit upon Lucas's beret.

"I'm still amazed we beat that army!" Jasmine exclaimed, hugging her two baby Pokémon close to her. "They looked so strong!"

"Looks can be deceiving." Stella advised, her Vaporeon and Misdreavus nodding at their trainer's words. "They had been forced into evolution, and so lacked the strength they would have had they been trained to such a level of experience."

"Well, I'm proud of you guys." Orion smiled as he bent down level to his Pokémon. "You manage to fend off untold amounts of Pokémon, and rescue an army of bugs." He laughed as he petted each one of them, and then caught sight of the red Scyther standing and watching them all. "Speaking of which..." He smiled and gestured towards the unusual Mantis Pokémon.

Kricketune flew forwards and immediately began conversing with the Scyther, while Orion watched on, contemplating his decision, watching the mannerisms between the two. Finally, he made his choice. "Kricketune, I need to speak to you."

"Krick?" The bug whistled in confusion as she flew backwards, her moustache twitching in anticipation.

"You too, Scyther." Orion added, waiting for the red Mantis Pokémon to come over. When it did, Orion took note of the way he stood protectively around Kricketune, before smiling to himself.

"Kricketune..." He whispered softly, smiling at the small bug type. "I know that your species mature quickly, and you've been searching for something for quite some time. So, if it is what you want, you have my blessing." Kricketune blinked in slight disbelief as Orion smiled. "If you want Scyther to be your mate, and he feels the same, then I'm more than happy for you to stay here with him."

Everyone else watched in silence as Orion addressed the bug Pokémon, silently contemplating whether or not they could do the same for their Pokémon.

"So, what do you say Kricketune?" Orion asked her. "Do you want to stay here with Scyther?"

Kricketune paused, her heart split between her trainer and friends and the potential of a mate. Slowly, Combusken and Bidoof both stepped forwards.

"Follow your heart." Combusken advised her.

"We can always meet you again!" Bidoof grinned. "And I wanna be an uncle!"

"Smooth." Combusken rolled his eyes, while Kricketune giggled at the two.

"Have you made your decision?" Orion asked.

Kricketune nodded and brought her blade upwards, before latching it with Scyther's blade, much to the Mantis's surprise.

"Alright then." Orion smiled as he turned to face the larger red bug, which due to its experience with the machine was almost Orion's height. "You better take care of her, you here?" He advised the Scyther, who nodded in reply. "I get your word?"

"Scy." The bug type nodded as he stretched a blade forwards, waiting for the trainer's reaction.

"Alright then." Orion smiled as he shook the mantis's blade. "Be sure to give me lots of grandkids!" He laughed as Kricketune jumped up and hugged him.

"Well, I guess I'll miss you buggie!" Combusken chuckled, his voice obviously pained. "You're a much better sparring partner than ol' bucktooth here!" He laughed as he gestured to Bidoof.

"I'll bucktooth you..." Bidoof growled, before turning to smile at Kricketune. "Take care, you hear? And you look after her or I'll Blizzard you up good!" Bidoof threatened the Scyther, who stood next to Kricketune.

"On my honour as Scyther." The mantis swore as he raised a blade.

"Well...that's all that can be said..." Orion began. "You take care, and keep in touch!" With one final smile her bid farewell to his first capture before heading towards Eterna City.

Kricketune smiled as she watched her former trainer and friends disappear before turning to face her new mate and the beginning of her new life; the beginning of motherhood.


	20. Restless Spirits

_A/N: Okay, thank you so much for all your OCs so far! I'm pretty sure I've got enough now, so thank you very much to everyone that submitted one! If you didn't, but still want to, later in the story I might, just might be accepting a few more. Anyway, to those that submitted a character, if I haven't already, I'll send you a PM or a review reply within the next few days just going over your character, and maybe checking/amending a few details here and there. You'll also recieve a PM about a day before I upload the chapter with your character in, letting you know in advance! :)_

_On another note, I change what I said in chapter 18; I'll be updating once a week; each friday to be precise, from now on. This may slack come may when I have exams, but if it does, I'll let you know! Anyway, enough blabbering, onto what you clicked here for!  
_

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 20, Restless Spirits)

Orion made his way sullenly through the remains of Eterna Forest, unable to shake the feeling of loss that had plagued him for the past day, since he had left his Kricketune behind to begin a family with the unusually coloured Scyther.

"Hey, Orion!" Stella called after him, scowling slightly when he made no effort to stop. "Look you." She stated firmly, holding his shoulders when she caught him. "I know you're hurting right now, but you need to move past the pain. You've still got your other Pokémon, and it's not like your Kricketune died, is it?"

"You're right..." Orion admitted as he looked his sister in the face. "I just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much." With a smile he bent down to speak to his Combusken, who seemed to have the same pained expression as his trainer. "Hey buddy." He whispered to the fowl, who looked up, faking his own smile. "I know, it hurts, doesn't it? But, what do you say we move past it and carry on this journey? It's what Kricketune would have wanted, isn't it?"

"Busken." Combusken nodded in approval, and walked ahead, scouting out for potential threats.

"Well, glad to see the moping has finally gone!" Jasmine smiled as she linked her arm with Orion's. "Now we can carry onto Eterna with a happy attitude!"

"Or get completely soaked..." Lucas mumbled as a few raindrops begun to fall.

"What do you mean 'soaked'?" Jasmine asked. "It's not even raining!" She proclaimed, tilting her head up and throwing her arms out, at which point the heavens opened up and drenched everyone. "Don't even say anything." She growled as everyone else bit back laughter.

"Combusken busken!" Combusken whined as he placed his forepaws above his head, failing to prevent the rain attacking his already soaked feathers.

"Is there anywhere we can rest?" Orion asked as he removed his top and placed it on the Combusken, leaving him standing only in a white t-shirt.

"Well, now I'm quite content with staying here!" Jasmine giggled as Orion's top rapidly became see-through.

"There's a mansion over there!" Stella pointed towards a large manor that had obviously seen better days.

Windows were cracked and falling apart, the window frames were barely even connected to the house and various cracks ran along the walls. Ivy covered half of the mansion, and the inside could be seen to be completely pitch black dark.

"Better than catching our death out here!" Orion agreed as they ran towards the manor, and through the non-existent door, huddling in the middle of the dark room, each shivering because of the cold.

"So, where are we?" Jasmine asked, her gaze drifting occasionally to Orion, whose wet shirt clung to his body. Sometimes, Stella would catch Jasmine's line of sight and laugh to herself, drawing the green haired coordinator back to reality.

"The Old Chateau." Lucas whispered, watching with a laugh as Combusken dried off Orion's top which he was wearing, before handing it back to the trainer, and blasting him too in a flurry of heat.

"I've heard about this place." Stella whispered, moving closer to Combusken for warmth. "It's supposedly inhabited by Gastly, Haunter and Rotom."

"Lovely." Jasmine whined before she released her Magby, holding it closer to herself for warmth and to dry herself off.

"Well, _that_ doesn't look like a ghost to me." Orion said as he pointed towards a blue sea slug with two white tipped ears and blue fins upon its back, which was happily drinking from a large pool of rainwater that had collected.

"It's so _cute_!" Jasmine gushed as she pulled out her Pokédex.

"Cute?" Stella repeated as Jasmine gathered information on the Shellos. "Is she all there in the head?" She whispered to Orion, pointing to her own head.

"Not sure." He answered. "She thought Nosepass were cute too..."

"Trust you to get the weirdoes..." Stella sighed.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Jasmine proclaimed, staring at the eastern Shellos. "You! Shellos! I want a battle!"

"Okay, yup, she's weirder than we thought." Orion chuckled, as Lucas nodded in agreement.

The Shellos looked up briefly, throwing a glance towards Jasmine. "Los!" It squeaked before launching a Water Pulse at the coordinator, happily slithering off into the darkness as Jasmine shrieked as the water attack hit her, soaking her completely.

"Wow Jaz, that was completely awesome!" Orion laughed as the coordinator stood back up, glowering in the direction the Shellos took off into.

"Magby, dry me off please?" Jasmine asked through gritted teeth. When she was dried off, she reached into her bag and pulled out an empty Pokéball. "That Shellos is so mine!" She declared, stomping off further into the chateau.

"I get the feeling we better follow her and make sure she doesn't get lost." Orion sighed as he stood up, and everyone followed the mad coordinator into the manor, not noticing the pair of ghostly eyes watching them all.

* * *

"Sheeellooos, where arrree youuu?" Jasmine called into the many echoey rooms.

"I'm really starting to worry for her sanity now..." Orion whispered, as Combusken nodded in agreement.

"Aha!" Jasmine gasped as she noticed the sea slug sat on an old dining table, happily eating various mouldy foods. "I found you!"

"Shell?" The Shellos slithered towards them all, smiling when it saw Jasmine again. "Shellos!" It laughed, readying another Water Pulse.

"No you don't!" Jasmine quickly called her Smoochum from its ball. "Smoochum, Icy Wind!"

"Smoochum!" The ice and psychic type chirped, blowing out a gust of cold air that froze most of the tableware and hit the sea slug, knocking it off balance slightly.

"Los!" The Shellos hissed as it spat a giant ball of mud towards Smoochum.

"Dodge and Confusion!" Jasmine commanded.

"Smoo!" Smoochum cried as she spun around the Mud Bomb, making it connect with the wall behind her with a 'splat'. "Smoochum!" She growled as she focused her energies, enveloping the slug in a purple glow before throwing it into a nearby wall.

"Alright!" Jasmine cheered. "Pokéball, go!" She cried as she threw the ball forwards, and missed the unconscious Shellos by a fair few feet. "Oops." She giggled sheepishly as everyone else, Smoochum included, gaped in embarrassed shock.

"Smoochum." The psychic type sighed as she shook her head and lifted the Pokéball with a Confusion attack, pressing it gently against the Shellos, where it instantly sounded a small 'ping', signifying the capture.

"Well, that was...entertaining." Orion spoke in utter bewilderment, watching the coordinator and her Smoochum jump about in celebration. "I've never seen anyone throw a ball _that _far away from its target before."

"I guess she really does throw like a girl..." Lucas shrugged.

"You wanna say that again beret boy?!" Stella glowered threateningly at him, causing the researcher to hide away sheepishly. "That's what I thought." She scowled as he hastily mumbled his apologies.

"Try not to piss off Stella." Orion advised, speaking low enough so his sister couldn't hear him. "There's a reason I run like hell when she's pissed."

"Duly noted." Lucas whispered back.

"I have a Shellos!" Jasmine danced in celebration as she made way back to them all. "Aren't I great?" She cooed as she danced around Orion.

"_Humans!"_ A voice hissed, causing everyone to jump in fright, or in Stella's and Jasmine's cases; scream and latch onto Orion. _"You are not welcome here..."_

"Well, it's nice to know we're liked." Orion moaned as he looked around the mansion. "Come on, let's go find out what the hell that was."

"Are you crazy?!" Jasmine shrieked. "Didn't you hear that...whatever it was?!"

"Yeah, it said 'humans'." Orion argued. "That means it's most likely a Pokémon. And if it's pissed at humans, I wanna know why."

"Well, it's that or we go back into the rain." Stella shrugged. "I say we find the pissed off ghostie!"

"Why do I get dragged into these things?" Both Lucas and Jasmine sighed. Instantly afterwards they realised the other had said the exact same thing, and burst out laughing as they made their way after the Dusk siblings.

* * *

"You know," Orion began as he stepped over a fallen wall, "This place is rather weird. Not once since we've been in here have we seen a Pokémon."

"What about my Shellos?" Jasmine pouted.

"That doesn't count." Orion countered. "That was probably left behind by a trainer. Blue Shellos are usually native to Sinnoh on the east of Mount Coronet."

"He has a point." Lucas agreed. "It's something to do with the mineral levels in which the Shellos live." He explained.

"Well, I didn't need _that_ much information." Jasmine huffed. "But thanks." She added upon noticing Lucas's face fall. "And-eurgh!" She gasped as she covered her mouth and nose with her hands. "What ith that thmell?!" She gasped, her hands muffling her speech.

"I've got an idea." Stella whispered as she scrunched her nose up in disgust. "You thinking what I'm thinking Orion?" She asked as she turned to face her brother.

"I think so." He answered, his face contorted in disgust too.

As they walked further towards the smell, each of them pulled out handkerchiefs, tissues or spare clothes to breathe through and fan out the smell.

"Here we are." Orion pointed out as they stopped before a set of large, oaken double doors. After attempting to open the doors and finding them wedged shut, he resorted to kicking the door down. As the doors flew open, as well as the hundreds of flies that barrelled out of the room, the smell attacked them, causing everyone to choke.

"What is that?!" Jasmine shrieked in revoltion.

"The smell of death." Stella answered gravely.

As the flies cleared out, everyone could make out the remains of what used to be a regal bedroom. Tattered curtains hung loosely from the rail, barely covering the broken windows. The various furniture in the room had been eaten away by woodworm, except the bed, which was now a foul yellow cover, atop of which was the remains of what was once a human.

"Oh my god!" Jasmine screamed, hiding behind Lucas. "Is that a skeleton?!"

"Looks like it." Orion answered, and Combusken nodded in agreement, still holding a claw over its mouth. "Poor guy's probably been here for ages now..." He whispered, before the room chilled slightly, and a haunting yet relieved echo passed through it. As quickly as it started, it stopped, leaving all four trainers slightly bewildered as to what happened.

"I don't believe it...mum was right all this time." Stella whispered in awe. As Lucas and Jasmine both looked at her expectantly, her mouth curved slightly into a smile. "Mum always said...that a spirit could never find peace until their body was found."

"And that seems exactly what like happened here." Orion continued.

"_And it is."_ A voice spoke as a Gengar materialised into view. _"I must thank you all. My master has been between the worlds for so long..." _The Gengar's mouth drooped as it contemplated the time it had waited for someone to find its old master.

The Gengar smiled again in appreciation, before gesturing towards a door on their right. "That door leads to the eastern exit of the manor. Walk for about an hour more and you shall find yourselves in Eterna City."

"Gastly gast!" A Gastly wailed as it appeared suddenly infront of Combusken, causing the fire type to jump into the air in shock. "Gast!" It chuckled upon seeing Combusken's reaction.

"_Please forgive my child." _The Gengar apologised. _"He is rather...spirited."_ The ghost laughed at its own joke, as the Gastly and Combusken began to pull faces at eachother.

With a smirk Orion crept behind the baseline ghost type, the Gastly oblivious all the while as it played with Combusken.

"Boo!" Orion shouted, startling the Gastly, and causing Combusken to roar with laughter. "It's what you get for frightening my Combusken!" Orion informed the Gastly between laughs.

"Gassstly..." The ghost type moaned hauntingly as it looked at the pair, before a smile spread across its face. "Ly!" It cheered as it floated forwards and licked Orion across the face.

"Lovely..." Orion grimaced as he wiped his face of the ghost type's drool.

"As touching as this is," Jasmine started. "Can we leave here now? I really don't like being in the same room as-" She pointed towards the skeleton, which the Gengar was hovering over protectively.

"I agree." Lucas added. "It is rather...unnerving."

"Alright then." Orion shrugged. "See ya Gastly." He waved to the ghost type. "You too Gengar." He added, bidding adieu to the large ghost.

"_Thank you everyone." _The Gengar smiled as the trainers nodded and waved goodbye. Once the footsteps stopped echoing through the halls, the ghost took note of its child's mournful expression. _"Go after them."_ Gengar ushered its son. _"See the world. Have fun."_

"Gast!" Gastly smiled in appreciation as it floated forwards and licked the Gengar across the face, before floating through the walls, after the group.

"_And now, I can rest too." _The Gengar smiled as it looked to the body of its old master, before fading from view, never to be seen again.

* * *

"Well, that was officially creepy." Jasmine declared as they walked the remainder of the forest. "One thing bugs me though, how did you guys know what that smell was?" She asked, drawing a slightly pained expression from Stella and Orion.

"It was a year or two ago..." Orion began, unconsciously petting Combusken's head, as he usually did when he was upset. "We hadn't heard from our grandma in a week or two, and usually she'd visit us once a week." He explained, smiling softly at the memories. "Anyway, Stella and I decided to go and visit her, see what was wrong. And well, when we got there..."

"Gran was dead." Stella finished for him. "She'd been dead about a week, apparently. And well, that's where we know the smell from. Granted this one was stronger..."

"Oh!" Jasmine gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry." Orion reassured her. "You didn't know."

"Looks like we've got company." Lucas suddenly pointed out, and gestured to the floating ball of purple gas hurtling their way.

Almost instantly it barrelled into Orion, and a long pink tongue emerged from the gas, licking the blonde trainer's face.

"Eyuck!" Orion grimaced as the tongue dragged across his cheek. "Hi to you too Gastly."

"Gassst!" It wailed, floating around his Pokéballs, and then a few feet away from him.

"You wanna battle?" Orion concluded.

"Ly!" The ghost type nodded fervently.

"Alright then." The trainer smirked. "Wanna handle this Combusken?"

"Combusken!" The fowl chirped, jumping into action.

"Alright, let's start things off with a Shadow Claw!" Orion commanded.

"Busk...ken!" Combusken cried as it darted forwards, its claws glowing in a sinister purple before it raked them across Gastly's gaseous form, causing it to hiss in distress.

"Gassst!" The ghost type hissed as it created a projection of itself which barrelled into the fire type, knocking it a few feet away.

"Nice Night Shade..." Orion whispered. "Alright, Flamethrower!"

"Busken!" Combusken growled as it breathed in, releasing the stream of fire at the Gastly.

"Gassst!" Gastly wailed, its eyes shining blue before it launched a bolt of electricity at the fire, causing a small explosion, cancelling each attack out. "Gasstly!" It hissed as it raced forwards, knocking into Combusken with a ghostly projection of ice.

"It knows Thunderbolt and Ice Punch?!" Orion exclaimed in disbelief. "How the hell does something with no fists use a punch attack?!" He shouted, not actually expecting an answer. "Let's finish this! Quick Attack leading into Shadow Claw!"

"Busken!" The fowl cried as it raced forwards, leaving a trail of white light behind it. The Gastly merely grinned as the fire and fighting type passed straight through its gaseous body, before wailing in distress as shadowy claw marks appeared on its sides.

"Nicely done." Orion smirked as Combusken raced back to his side. "Alright," He took a deep breath as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "Pokéball, catch it!" He called as he threw the sphere forwards, where it bounced off the ghost's equally spherical shape.

The ball rocked thrice before it dinged shut, to which Orion laughed in victory as he picked the now occupied up. "All right! My first actual capture!" He laughed, as Jasmine and Stella blinked in disbelief.

"What do you mean first?!" They screamed in unison, blinking as they heard their question echoed by the other.

"Well..." Orion rubbed his head sheepishly. "I got a Kricketot completely by accident, I was throwing a ball into the air and missed catching it, and well, it caught the Kricketot. And Bidoof just joined me after we put out that fire in Jubilife..."

"Men..." Stella sighed. "Can't do anything right."

"Amen sister!" Jasmine giggled.

"So much for the 'fairer' sex, eh guys?" Orion whispered as both Lucas and Combusken nodded in agreement. "Oh well, let's finally get to Eterna!" He suggested as he turned to leave the forest, where he had managed to leave one friend and now make another.


	21. Eterna is Forever!

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 21, Eterna is Forever!)

Lush green areas intermingled with machine technology, resulting in a culmination of nature and technology. Above all the modern house were two, large stone statues of the Sinnohian Deities of time and space; Dialga and Palkia. In the far northern areas, a large towerblock stood half built into the cliff face of a part of Mount Coronet. Two years ago that was one of many secret bases of operations for Team Galactic, disguised as a series of offices. Now, however, it was Eterna's very own multi-tiered shopping centre.

"We're finally back in Eterna City!" Stella squealed, jumping around like a giddy schoolgirl.

"What's got you so hyped?" Lucas asked.

"Pavo's waiting for her here." Orion explained, as his sister continued to jump around happily.

"Let's go!" She demanded. "He said he'd be waiting in the Pokémon Centre! Let's go!" She shrieked impatiently.

"Well, we've got to go there anyway." Orion started before he was literally dragged towards the trainer's general rest stop.

"He's _such_ a pushover." Jasmine sighed as the trainer was dragged away by his sister.

"That or just afraid of her." Lucas argued. "Can't blame him really, she can be as mad as his, yet twice as crazy."

"Combusken, busken busk, com...busken." Combusken explained, raising a paw to his head and sighing in exasperation as both trainers gave him a blank look.

"Did you understand that?" Lucas asked Jasmine.

"Not a word." She shrugged before both of them took off after Stella and Orion, with Combusken walking alongside them both.

* * *

"So, if my team works well enough, it should be done within the week." A spectacled, hard hat wearing man said as he walked out of the Pokémon centre, and straight into Stella and Orion, causing all three of them to fall over.

As each groaned in discomfort, Jasmine, Lucas and Combusken caught up, and stared blankly at the scene before them.

"Uhhh..." Orion groaned as he sat back up. "Why is it always me that gets hurt...?" He moaned as he rubbed his temples wearily, taking off his hat to check his head properly. Satisfied in finding no damage, he replaced the hat and looked at who he bumped into. "...Roark?" He asked in disbelief as the Oreburgh gym leader stood up.

"What the...who's there?" Roark grumbled as he tried to return everything to focus. Once he did, he blinked at the two blonde haired siblings, before letting out a squeal of shock. "Oh my god! Orion! Stella! How are you two?!" He gushed as he glomped the two, crushing them both in his muscular grip.

"Right now...?" Orion gasped.

"...Choking!" Stella finished for him.

"Oh!" Roark gasped, releasing the two from his hold. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He hastily apologised, helping the two to his feet. "It's just, I haven't seen you to in such an _age_! I got rather excited..." He blushed, adjusting his glasses sheepishly.

"No worries Roark." Orion laughed after dusting himself off. "Anyway, this is Jasmine," He gestured to the green haired coordinator, who smiled and waved her hellos, "And I'm sure you remember Lucas." He added as he gestured to the researcher.

"Hey cute stuff!" Roark gushed as he walked towards Lucas, causing the beret wearer to blush. "Long time no see!" Giggling to himself, he turned to face Jasmine, and let out another squeal upon seeing her. "Oh my god! You have such fantastic hair! And such beautiful eyes and-"

"Roark," Orion interrupted, shaking his head with a grin on his face. "No offence, but sometimes, you're _such_ a queen."

"I have to agree." Stella added, a grin equal and almost the same as her brother's plastered across her face. "Sometimes you're more of a girl than me."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Roark pouted, turning his nose away from them in mock offence.

"Anyway," Orion rolled his eyes at the gym leader's behaviour. "How comes you're here in Eterna?"

"Well," Roark shifted his glasses on his nose, eager to reveal his plans, "Seems that lately, since Gardenia's Turtwig became a Grotle; it has a penchant for using its Earth Power attack to cause untold mayhem! So me and my team of excavators are here to reinforce the ground underneath her gym, make sure it doesn't collapse in on itself."

"Gardenia's got a Grotle now, huh...?" Orion mused. "Thanks for that Roark!"

Roark gasped, throwing his hands to his mouth and blushing as if he had revealed a major secret. He shook it off as he adjusted his helmet, pretending it never happened. "So, Orion, got any new Pokémon?" He asked. "And Stella, have you still got that cute little Eevee?"

"Well, Eevee's changed a bit now." Stella smirked as she released the Vaporeon, who mewed in approval of being let out, rubbing her head softly against Roark's leg in search of affection.

"As for me," Orion began, "I had to let Kricketune go, she found herself a mate in Eterna Forest, so I thought it would be best for her to stay there. But," He grinned as he flicked a stray strand of hair from his face. "Now I've got a-"

"Gasssstly!!" The ghost wailed as it burst from its ball, pulling faces at Roark, who screamed in fright. "Ga-a-astly!" It laughed before floating forwards and licking Roark across the face.

"-Gastly." Orion finished, biting his lip as Gastly floated around happily. "Who it seems is rather...jolly." He trailed, lacking a better word to describe the ghost.

"Gassst!" It hissed as it poked its tongue at Vaporeon, who blinked slightly at the ghost before spraying it with a Water Gun. "Gasssst..." It moaned dejectedly, returning itself to its Pokéball.

"That...was weird." Orion concluded.

"Well, I must be off!" Roark announced. "Those workers need someone to tell them what to do! Catch you all another time!" He called over his shoulder as he ran off towards the gym.

"How...exactly do you know him?" Jasmine asked, blinking in disbelief as Roark ran off.

"Old friends." Orion answered simply. "He's also got a thing for Lucas, it seems."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Stella grinned.

"Oh!" Jasmine raised her hand. "Me three!"

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed, turning a bright shade of red. "W-what makes you think he l-likes me?"

"Women's intuition!" Jasmine and Stella laughed.

"Whatever..." Orion grumbled as he greeted the Nurse Joy and handed over his Pokémon.

"Thank you!" She beamed. "Wait in the lobby, and we shall let you know when they're healed." The pink haired Nurse smiled as everyone placed their Pokéballs into separate trays, before one burst open, revealing Gastly, who took pleasure in frightening Joy.

"Gastly..." Orion groaned as the ghost type floated round the room, before setting sight on Orion, and licking his face in greeting. "Hello to you too!" He laughed as the tongue dragged across his face. "Now, can you be a good boy and stay in your Pokéball while Nurse Joy treats you?" He asked, gesturing to the pink haired nurse, who was still clutching her chest after the unexpected shock.

"Gasst." Gastly nodded, giving his trainer another lick before disappearing back into his ball.

"Sorry!" Orion apologised to the nurse. "I just caught him, and he's still adjusting to being a trainer's Pokémon!"

"No problem..." Joy breathed, casting a glance at the ghost type's Pokéball. "It's obviously still a young Pokémon, so that's to be expected!" She smiled and waved off any further apologies, bouncing into the treatment room with unparallel enthusiasm, Combusken following behind her, staring at her as if she was mad.

"Still young huh...?" Orion mused, stroking his chin in thought, before he noticed the large, short blue haired man approaching his sister. Recognising the man, Orion bit back a smile as he watched him sneak up on Stella.

"Guess who!" He spoke in a strong voice as he placed his hands over Stella's eyes.

"Umm..." Stella's smile spread across her face. "I'd say it's a Jynx!"

"Well then," The man smiled as he spun her around, "Prepare for my Lovely Kiss!"

"Yeah, yeah, makes me sick!" Orion made gagging motions as his sister became locked in a lip embrace.

"Pavo, these are Jasmine and Lucas, they're travelling with Orion. Jasmine, Lucas, this is my boyfriend, Pavo." Stella introduced them all.

"Pleased to meet ya!" Pavo grinned. He was rather tall, muscular and tanned, and had bright blue eyes contrasting against the navy blue hair. He wore an open black leather jacket with a crimson shirt underneath and dark blue jeans with a pair of black boots.

"Hey..." Jasmine replied dreamily, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Need I remind you he's taken?" Orion whispered in her ear, causing her to turn the same colour as her eyes.

"I, um, well, you see..." Jasmine spluttered.

"Let's just get you out of harm's-I mean my sister's way." Orion suggested as he grabbed her wrist and led her over to the trainer's lobby, which was surprisingly empty, and decorated generously with sofas and soft chairs.

"I think I should join them too?" Lucas whispered to himself upon seeing Stella and Pavo immersed in their own little world.

"Looks like your friends have left us." Pavo observed as he wrapped his arms around Stella.

"Well, I think that could be for a variety of reasons..." Stella cooed, drawing her hand down across his face.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Pave told her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "For now we should wait until your Pokémon are healed, and then I have the day planned for us to spend together."

"Really?" Stella asked, her eyes lighting up like a field of fireworks.

"Really." He confirmed, giving her a soft kiss on the nose before leading her towards the others.

* * *

In the lands to the east of Eterna, within the expansive mountain named Coronet, a trainer meditated in the darkness, the only light around her being the soft glow of her Pokémon's red forehead gem.

"I can sense you there." She spoke without clear tone, her voice drifting into the darkness. "Make no mistake, when we are ready, we shall come for you."

The Pokémon beside her mewed in agreement before closing its own eyes, joining its trainer in her mediation.

* * *

"So, Orion," Jasmine began, poking the blonde trainer in the side to get his attention. "When you challenging the gym leader? I haven't seen you in a gym battle yet!"

"There's only been the one..." Orion mumbled, looking over to the coordinator. "I'll probably challenge her tomorrow, today I think I'm gonna spend training, hopefully I can get Gastly to do more than randomly appear and lick people..."

"Well, you know what they say..." Lucas started, unable to hide his grin. "Like trainer like Pokémon!"

"I get the feeling I walked into that one..." Orion groaned as everyone around him laughed. "So what are you guys up to today?"

"Well," Stella grinned from her seat next to Pavo, her hand wrapped in his. "Pavo said he's got a day planned for me...so I don't know what I'm up to!" She squealed happily.

"I was thinking about checking out the Dialga and Palkia statues..." Lucas mused. "Probably do a bit of research nearby too." He added, stroking his chin in thought.

"Well, I think I need to do some training too." Jasmine admitted. "Mind if I tag along with you today Orion?"

"Sure." The trainer shrugged. "Don't see a problem with that. So," He glance quickly at everyone else. "Meet back here at what? Ten this evening?"

"Sounds fine to me." Lucas nodded, and both Stella and Pavo voiced their agreements.

"Com...busken!" Combusken cried as he walked into the lobby, balancing found trays of Pokéballs in his hands.

"Great timing!" Orion laughed, relieving the fowl of his delivery duties. "Okay, let's see whose is who's..." He mumbled as he looked down upon the trays. "Right, this has two Pokéballs with decorations...that's Stella's." He concluded as he handed the tray over. "Three decorated must be Jasmine's, three undecorated Lucas's...." He spoke as he handed their trays over. "So, this means this one is mine!" He laughed as he looked down upon his own tray of Pokéballs.

"I've always said you'd suit being a nurse." Pavo quipped.

"Dude, if you want me in a nurse's uniform, please keep those thoughts to yourself!" Orion shot back.

"Ha!" Pavo laughed as he walked forwards and threw his arm around Orion's shoulders. "I've missed your humour!"

"C'mon you..." Jasmine sighed as she grabbed Orion's ear and pulled him away. "The last thing we need is an even more bigheaded Orion..."

"Combusken, aren't you going to help?" The blonde pleaded.

"Com...busken!" Combusken chirped, grabbing Orion's other ear and helping Jasmine pull him out of the centre.

"That's not who I meant to help..." He groaned.

"You know," Stella blinked, "I think I really like that Jasmine. She has one hell of a way to handle my brother."

"Poor guy just can't catch a break, can he?" Pavo sighed. "C'mon you." He smiled as he took Stella's hand. "We've got a fun day ahead. Later Lucas." He waved as him and Stella left.

"Yeah, see you later!" She added.

"Sure..." He waved back to them, and in a flurry of light, he called out his Turtwig.

"Turrrt!" It chirped upon being released from the ball.

"Come on Turtwig!" Lucas motioned for the turtle to follow him. "We need to get some work done!"

"Wiiig!" It cried happily as he followed his trainer from the centre, and to the various places they'd visit that day.

* * *

"This should be fun." Jasmine grinned as she sat in the shade of a tree, leaning against the plant.

"Training doesn't mean we sit here on our backsides all day." Orion chided her, laughing slightly as he went to sit up.

"I guess not." Jasmine sighed as she stood.

"Right well, Bidoof, Gastly, time to shine!" Orion called as he threw the spheres forwards, releasing the Pokémon in twin flashes of light. "Gastly, this is Bidoof, Bidoof, this is Gastly." Orion introduced the two. "You're teammates now, okay?"

"Gasssst!" Gastly wailed, floating around the normal type happily, while Bidoof watched the ghost with an amused grin.

"Right...grass types are usually slow, that means we should work on speed." Orion thought aloud. "Bidoof has Blizzard to help, Combusken is a Fire type...Bidoof!" He called the normal type suddenly, causing the beaver Pokémon to jump slightly before walking over to him.

"Doof?" It cocked its head in question.

"The attacks you know at the moment; Rollout, Defence Curl, Headbutt, Rain Dance and Blizzard, am I right?" Orion asked.

"Bi bidoof!" The Pokémon nodded happily, while Orion scratched his chin in thought.

"Okay...is there any chance you could train with Combusken to learn how to use a Quick Attack?" Orion asked, motioning Combusken over as well.

"Doof..." Bidoof whispered uncertainly.

"Com...combusken!" Combusken proclaimed, pointing a claw to himself.

"Well, there's no harm in trying, huh?" Orion suggested, petting the normal type's head.

"Bidoof!" The beaver like Pokémon chirped happily, nodding his head.

"Right, well that's that then!" Orion laughed. "Now, what you're going to need to do is run a set distance back and forth..." He paused to survey the landscape, and looked around the whole of Route 205. "Right, from this tree here, to that little lake over there." He pointed towards the lake, which was a distance of roughly ten metres away.

"Combusken!" "Bidoof!" The Pokémon chirped happily in reply, and set about doing their laps, Combusken stopping them every so often to explain a few things.

"Okay, now for you." Orion smiled as he turned to Gastly, who spun around happily on the spot. "Jolly fella, ain't ya?" The trainer laughed as the ghost continued to spin. "Right, I've gathered that you know Thunderbolt, Night Shade, I'd guess Lick too." He mused, remembering the constant licks Gastly would greet people with. "Ice Punch too, but that just completely baffles me...anything else?" He asked as he looked to the ghost type.

"Gassst..." The ghost moaned sorrowfully, his eyes drooping in sadness.

"Hey, it's okay!" Orion reassured the ghost. "We'll just train a bit, and hopefully you'll learn a new move or two!"

"Gasst...ly!" Gastly laughed, giving Orion another lick across the face.

"Okay boy, enough of that!" Orion laughed as he pushed the ghost type away. "Jasmine!" He called the coordinator's attention, who was busy giving instructions to her Smoochum and Magby. "Want to battle? Gastly and Shellos? Try them out?"

"Sure!" Jasmine smiled. "You up for that Shellos?"

"Shell!" The blue sea slug squeaked, slithering into position.

"Ready Gastly?" Orion called to the ghost.

"Gassst!" It wailed in response.

"Alright then, ladies first." Orion grinned, bowing in pseudo chivalry to Jasmine.

"Your funeral." Jasmine grinned. "Shellos, Water Pulse!"

"Los!" Shellos hissed as it blew the pulse of water towards Gastly.

"Gastly, freeze it with Ice Punch!" Orion called.

"Gassst!" Gastly wailed as it charged forwards into the watery sphere, parts of its gaseous body gleaming with frost. "Ly!" It hissed as it made contact with the sphere, freezing it in place.

"Now, send it back with Night Shade!"

"Gassst!" Gastly cried as it created an illusion of itself, sending it barrelling at the sea slug, catching the ice sphere on the way.

"Shellos, use Mud Sport and spin!" Jasmine called.

"Shell...los!" The slug yowled as it dug its body into the mud and spun around, creating a spiral of mud like that of an Aqua Ring around itself. The sphere of ice crashed harmlessly into the mud spiral, followed by the Gastly illusion, which did nothing but break the spiral.

"Credit where credit's due Orion;" Jasmine smiled, "You're a trainer, yet you actually battle quite like a coordinator sometimes."

"Well, before I started journeying, Stella and I used to train most, if not all the time." The trainer replied. "She always knew she wanted to be a coordinator, and I picked up a few tips along the way. Anyway," A grin spread across his face, "You snooze, you lose. Gastly, Thunderbolt!"

"Gassst...ly!" Gastly howled as he launched the electric attack at such speeds, Shellos was unable to move before it made contact. However, when it did, Shellos shone in a blue glow briefly before the electricity was shot back at double the speed, frying Gastly, who wailed in pain.

"Gastly!" Orion called to it in concern. "Are you alright?!"

"Gaaasst..." It moaned before shaking off the feeling of static.

"All right!" Orion cheered, and looked across to Jasmine, who was staring blankly at her Shellos.

"Shellos, what...was that attack?" She asked.

"Mirror Coat." Orion informed her. "It reflects a specially based attack back at the attacker. Shellos must have had a pretty powerful parent to know that..."

"Awesome!" Jasmine cheered. "My cute little Shellos is a little butt kicker! Shellos, Water Pulse!"

"Break it with another Thunderbolt!"

As the training battle unfolded, neither trainer nor any of the Pokémon managed to notice the bird Pokémon hovering above them all, taking note of everything they did.

* * *

From a small hiding point within an alcove of rocks, a blue haired trainer recorded the various habits of the Pokémon in his line of sight. After a few minutes, he concluded his work was done, and set back to Eterna City.

"Looks like those Meditite were going into mating season, didn't it Turtwig?" Lucas asked the small Pokémon, who happily chirped his response. "What's this about?" He whispered as he noticed the large statues of Dialga and Palkia.

Slowly, he began reading the text engraved onto the statues, whispering softly as he read out the words.

"Dialga and Palkia." A voice spoke, startling Lucas and making him fall over in fright, much to his Turtwig's amusement. "Two creatures at one point considered to be make believe, but it seems now everyone thinks differently, don't you think my child?" The voice's speaker walked into view, an old woman who had the air of a travelling gypsy around her.

"How much do you know of them?" Lucas asked, curiosity winning him over.

"Not much, I'm afraid." The old woman laughed, revealing her toothless mouth. "I do know that if you wish to learn more, you should head to Celestic Town, and speak with the woman that watches over the shrine."

"Thanks." Lucas nodded his head towards her before motioning for his Turtwig to follow him.

"Legendary Pokémon are powerful my child." She whispered coarsely, gaining the researcher's attention again. "There are whispers in the wind that a bouquet of life has been taken. Pray my child. Pray that ideals of the past have not resurfaced."

"Wait, what?" Lucas exclaimed as he spun round to question her, gasping in shock when he found nothing but a soft breeze of wind. "Turtwig...you did hear her, right?"

"Turt!" The turtle chirped as he nodded his head.

"Did you see where she went?"

"Wig." It replied sadly as it shook its head.

"Come on Turtwig, let's go." Lucas suggested as he walked away from the statues, unable to shake the feeling that something life changing would one day happen.

* * *

Night had fallen over Sinnoh. The soft calls of nocturnal creatures echoed through the lands as the stars shone in all their beauty. On a small hillside overlooking Eterna City, two people sat, looking into the distance with the soft lighting of Eterna below them, the smells of the forests drifting passed them, and the glow of the stars above.

"Pavo..." Stella whispered in awe. "Today...it's been amazing. Thank you." She smiled as she leant into him, resting her hand within his.

"But, there's one more treat for you." Pavo whispered softly, stroking her hair before leaning over to get something from his bag.

Stella watched in stupefied awe as Pavo reached into the bag, and pulled out a small box. Her heart almost leapt from her chest when he turned back round, and leant on one knee, and she almost fainted when he leant in softly to kiss her hand.

"Stella," He began, looking her straight in the eyes. "You know I'm not brilliant with words, but you know I love you more than life itself. So," He took a deep breath and opened the box, to which Stella screamed in delight. "Will you marry me?"

"Pavo...I...." Stella struggled for words, her heartbeat resonating through her chest. "Yes!" She exclaimed, her eyes fluttering in disbelief as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Now's just the start of everything." He whispered as she cried tears of happiness. "We can be together forever."

Stella said nothing through her tears, merely moving in to kiss the man she loved, the man she was now going to be with forever, 'til death do they part.'


	22. Grass Gym Fever!

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 22, Grass Gym Fever!)

Sun rose, causing its rays to pass into any opening they could, waking all those whom its rays fell upon. One of these people was Stella Dusk, who groaned in discomfort at having her blissful sleep interrupted. With a sigh she hoisted herself from her haven, and caught sight of the new diamond sparkling on her finger.

"_That's right."_ She thought to herself with an almighty smile. _"I'm engaged!"_

"Mornin'." Pavo greeted sleepily as he leant over and kissed her bare shoulder. "I take it you still want to be Mrs. Pavo Nebulous then?" He grinned upon noticing her staring happily at her ring.

"More than anything." She beamed, reaching back to stroke his face. "But come on, we've got to get ready, Orion's got his gym match today."

"Five more minutes?" Pavo pleaded, kissing the back of her neck softly.

"Well..." She hesitated briefly. "I'm sure he won't mind us being a few minutes late..."

* * *

"Deep breaths..." Orion reminded himself as he attempted to calm his nerves.

"Nervous?" Jasmine piped up as she stuck her face almost directly in Orion's.

"A little." He admitted. "Mainly because Gardenia has four Pokémon to my three."

"Combusken...com, combusken!" Combusken announced, pumping his fist in the air.

"If you do sweep the battle, I'll buy you a whole box of red gummis." Orion laughed at his Pokémon's proclamation.

"You know, I get nervous before and in my contests too." Jasmine confided in him. "But, I get over it by believing in my Pokémon. They trust me enough to appeal for me, so I use their belief in me to fuel my nerve."

"I just get lost in the battle and forget about nerves." Orion chuckled as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "But thanks for the help."

"No problem!" She winked.

"Ah, there you guys are!" Lucas exclaimed as he almost ran into them. "Sorry, I've been off on a caffeine hunt!"

"Can't say I blame ya..." Orion whispered, taking a look at the large bags underneath Lucas's eyes. "Did you even go to sleep last night?"

"Well, I got swept up in some research I was doing, courtesy of Staravia..." He began, "And then this freaky old woman said something to me which made me start to go through the records of legendary Pokémon-"

"Wait, why would you do that?" Orion interrupted.

"The woman, she mentioned something about a bouquet of life being stolen, while mentioning legendaries." Lucas explained, making sleepy hand gestures. "So I figure something's happened to a Shaymin..." He finished sleepily, blinking to keep himself awake.

"Shaymin huh?" Jasmine thought aloud. "It's supposedly the counterpart to Giratina. Giratina beckons souls to the Otherworld, while Shaymin provides the souls a pathway to life."

"Where did you hear that?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Just the stories I used to read when I was growing up." She admitted with a blush. "What! So I was a bit of a geek, does it matter?" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Guess not." Orion shrugged. "But, you." He turned to Lucas. "Go to bed. Get some sleep. We'll come and wake you once we're done in the gym."

"But-" Lucas tried to protest.

"Lucas, you look like you're gonna drop." Orion said as he held a hand up to silence the researcher. "It's better for you to miss my gym battle and sleep now, rather than become exhausted while we're travelling and probably hurt yourself."

"But...fine." Lucas groaned reluctantly. "Good luck dude." He smiled before trudging off to bed sleepily, waving a tired 'hello' to Stella and Pavo as he passed them.

"Hey!" Pavo grinned as he saw Orion and Jasmine. "What's up with him? He looked ready to drop!"

"He stayed up all night reading." Orion explained, while Combusken fidgeted with the badge on his chest, eager for another soon.

"To each his own I guess." Stella shrugged as she brushed her hair from her face.

"Oh my god!" Jasmine squealed suddenly, causing Orion and Pavo to jump in shock. "What was that? On your hand?!"

"What?" Stella played dumb, despite the massive grin on her face. "This hand?" She held up her ring-less hand.

"No, the other one!" Jasmine squeaked as she pointed at the other hand.

"This one?" Stella asked as she lifted her hand, letting them catch sight of the engagement ring.

"Is that-?" Orion started.

"You're getting married?!" Jasmine finished.

"Well..." Stella smiled, merely leaning closer to her fiancée in reply.

"Wow." Orion whispered in stunned shock. "So, _brother_," He turned to Pavo with a grin. "I wish you luck." He smiled as he stretched out his hand. "A _lot_ of luck." He corrected as he cast a glance towards the girls, who were jumping up and down in glee.

"Thanks." Pavo smiled as he shook. "Don't tell her, but I think I'll need it."

As the to-be-weds were congratulated, Combusken stood leaning against a nearby wall, counting Mareep in his boredom. When finally Orion told him they were leaving for the gym, he rolled his eyes and shrugged as if to say 'finally' before taking off after them.

* * *

The gym in Eterna City looked like a giant greenhouse from the outside, and visibly had no roof, as trees grew outwards from the building, stretching into the sky.

"Well, here we go." Orion took a deep breath as he opened the doors to the gym, and his second league battle.

Instantly as the doors were opened, the smells of pollen and wet grass drifted to everyone, filling them with a sense of lackadaisical peace.

"Hello?" Orion called into the internal wilderness, waiting for a reply.

"Just one sec!" A woman's voice called before she stepped forwards from the forests. Her hair slightly resembled an acorn in colour and shape, except for the fringe which fell onto either side of her face. Her black long sleeved top reached only down to half way across her chest, leaving her stomach exposed. Over it she wore a dark green mantle that swung over both shoulders. She also had orange baggy shorts on with a bulky black belt over the top, and a pair of considerably worn green mountain boots.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" She asked, staring at all four.

"I am." Orion announced. "These three are only going to watch."

"Okay." The woman nodded. "As you may have guessed, I am Gardenia, leader of Eterna City's gym. Before we begin however, I have two questions I need to ask you."

"Go ahead." Orion replied.

"First, my Cherrim has fallen sick lately, and will be unable to battle today." She admitted sadly. "Will a three on three battle be good for you?"

"Perfect." Orion replied with a smile.

"That is good." Gardenia smiled. "Secondly, do you have any grass Pokémon?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Errm..." Orion paused and looked between everyone, who all shook their heads in response. "Sorry, not a one."

"Not one between four trainers?!" Gardenia gasped in horrified shock. "Man, what a rip!"

"Well, the other guy that travels with us has a Turtwig," Orion explained. "But we sent him to get some sleep, he looked slightly sleep deprived earlier..."

"I suppose that makes up for it. Slightly." Gardenia whispered.

"Well, I'd rather have you then a grass type anyday." Orion whispered to his Combusken, who clucked happily in delight.

"Please, follow me." Gardenia requested with as she waved her hand after herself, leading them through the forest and towards a grassy battlefield, where there were various woman tending to the plants around it. "We have a new challenger." She announced calmly to the women. "Please," She gestured to the benches on the sidelines. "Those of you not battling, take a seat."

"Alright...let's do this." Orion whispered as he took a deep breath, which Jasmine caught.

"Still nervous?" She inquired.

"A bit." Orion admitted. "Know anything that might stop it?"

"I've got one idea..." Jasmine grinned as she walked up to him, before she grabbed his collar, pulled him down and pecked him on the lips. "Now," She grinned as she broke away. "Still nervous?"

"No." He admitted. "Shocked and happy, but nervous, no."

"Good!" She giggled before skipping over to the benches, where Stella looked between the two with wide eyes.

Combusken, however, found the whole exchange to be highly amusing, and burst into laughter at his trainer's shocked face.

"Are you ready to begin?" Gardenia asked, bringing Orion back to reality.

"Yeah." He answered quickly, blinking rapidly to focus his attention.

"This is a three on three battle!" One of the attendants announced as she began to referee. "The match is between Leader Gardenia of Eterna City and..." She looked to Orion apologetically, her face red with embarrassment.

"Orion Dusk, Eclispe Island." Orion answered for her.

"Right!" She nodded. "Only the challenger may swap Pokémon. The match is over when one side's Pokémon are all unable to battle. Begin!" She called, waving her hands down.

"Gastly, time to shine!" Orion called as he threw the ghost type's ball forwards, the gaseous Pokémon appearing in a flash of light a moment later, its raspy voice cackling in happiness.

"Cacnea, let's go!" Gardenia countered, throwing her own ball forwards, from which a small cactus appeared with large, spiky forearms.

"Cacneeea!" The Cacnea squeaked, jumping up at Gardenia for a hug.

"Oh, I love you two my dear Cacnea!" Gardenia cooed as she rubbed her face against the cactus.

"I'm not seeing things, am I?" Orion whispered.

"Busk busken." The fowl whispered back in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Well, let's get this started!" Gardenia cheered as Cacnea removed itself from her, jumping onto the battlefield.

"Alright, Gastly, Thunderbolt!"

"Gasst!" Gastly hissed, its eyes shining blue before it shot the stream of electricity at the Cacnea, who wailed in terror, running away from the electric attacks.

"Erm, this Cacnea has had bad past experiences with that attack..." Gardenia sheepishly admitted. "Cacnea, move past it and use Needle Arm!"

"Gastly, phase into the floor!" Orion called back.

"Cac...nea!" Cacnea cried as it charged forwards, its arm glowing green and sprouting additional visible extra needles as it raced towards the poisonous ghost type. Just before the moment of impact, however, Gastly laughed menacingly before disappearing into the floor.

"What the-?" Gardenia cried out in disbelief, her eyes scanning the field for some sign of the ghost.

"Now, Ice Punch!" Orion instructed, pointing towards the baffled cactus.

"Gasssst!" Gastly moaned as it reappeared behind the Cacnea, its gaseous body glimmering with ice in parts before it barrelled into the cactus, causing it to shriek with pain as it flew through the air, and into a nearby tree.

"Cacnea is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Gastly wins the first match!"

"Alright Gastly!" Orion cheered as the ghost flew happily in circles.

"We didn't even get to try out your Drain Punch..." Gardenia sighed as she recalled the fallen cactus. "No matter, you did well. Now, Grotle, let's go!"

"Groo!" The Grove Pokémon bellowed as it landed with a 'thud' on the battlefield. Its legs were now longer than that of a Turtwig, and also had a smaller head. Its shell now had bushes sprouting from it, and spanned from its head to its tail. "Tel!" It grunted upon seeing the Gastly floating before it.

"Gastly, Night Shade!" Orion instructed.

"Gass..." It hissed as the illusionary copy of itself came up from the ground. "Gastly!" It wailed as the projection went sailing forwards.

"Grotle, Withdraw!" Gardenia countered.

Grotle vanished in the blink of an eye, retreating into the safety of its shell as the Gastly projection barrelled into it, sending the shell spinning around the battlefield.

"Grotle, Bite!" Gardenia called to the Grove Pokémon with a smirk, knowing Gastly was weak to such attacks.

"Gastly, into the floor again!" Orion called to the ghost, hoping to avoid the attack.

"Stop it with Leech Seed!"

"Gro!" Grotle cried as it spat a barrage of seeds forwards, all heading towards the Gastly. Before it could disappear into the safety of the ground, one struck it in the face, causing it to hiss in pain as its health was drained, and unable to escape through the floor. As it wailed in distress, Grotle leapt forwards suddenly, clamping down on the gaseous Pokémon's body, making it wail again before it collapsed weakly to the floor.

"Gastly is unable to battle!" The referee called as Grotle moved away from the knocked out ghost. "This battle goes to Gardenia and her Grotle!"

"Boo!" Stella and Jasmine called from the sidelines, causing Orion to smirk as the attendant's faces dropped in shock.

"Well, that was amazing for your first battle." Orion spoke softly as he recalled Gastly. "Rest for a nice while now." He whispered as he placed Gastly's ball on his belt, and drew another from the opposite side. "Bidoof, time to shine!"

"Doof!" The normal type grinned goofily as he appeared on the battlefield, eyeing up his opponent.

"A Bidoof huh?" Gardenia gave a downcast look. "Hopefully this will be better than most trainers that appear with such a Pokémon...Grotle, Earth Power!"

"Gro...tle!" Grotle bellowed as it struck at the ground, causing splashes of mud and rocks to erupt from the ground, heading in a straight line for the Plump Mouse Pokémon.

"Bidoof, avoid it with Quick Attack!"

"Bidoof!" The normal type grinned as it dug its paws into the ground before speeding off away from the Earth Power in a flash, almost disappearing before it reappeared next to Grotle, and barged into it, knocking the Grove Pokémon only slightly off balance.

"Grotle, now Leech Seed!"

"Blast it away with Blizzard!"

Gardenia quickly brought her hands to her mouth, not expecting such an attack off the normal type. However, as the Pokémon were so close together, she could do nothing before they unleashed their attacks.

Grotle opened its mouth to shoot out a stream of seeds before Bidoof blew out the cold gusting Blizzard, freezing each seed, and leaving Grotle chilled as the attack buffeted the Pokémon for a quadrupled strength attack.

"Grotle, fight back with a Solarbeam!" Gardenia instructed, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Bidoof, Rain Dance!" Orion countered, drawing confused looks from most people watching.

* * *

"Why would he use that?" Pavo wondered aloud. "Solarbeam takes time to charge, why waste the opportunity for attack?"

"I'm sure he has a plan." Jasmine reassured him.

"At the moment, I think his main plan is to further that kiss you two had." Stella quipped, causing Jasmine to blush. "What was that about anyway?"

"Well, he was nervous, so I figured he needed to be distracted enough not to realise he was going into a gym match." Jasmine explained, curling her hair with her fingers.

"If you say so." Stella shrugged disbelievingly, turning back to watch the battle.

* * *

Rain started to trickle down as a result of Bidoof's Rain Dance and the open air gym, before the heavens opened up and a downpour started, soaking everyone in the gym.

"Gro..tle!" Grotle shouted as it released the Solarbeam, which thanks to the downpour was nothing more than a small stream of light, which fizzled out into nothingness before the attack came anywhere near the normal type.

* * *

"I guess he did have a plan afterall." Pavo whispered, shaking his head to rid himself of the water.

"Personally I'd have preferred not to get soaked as part of it." Jasmine moaned, hugging herself to keep in some warmth.

"A plan's a plan...I guess." Stella shrugged, opting for searching in her bag until she found an umbrella, which the three quickly hid beneath.

* * *

"Nice tactics." Gardenia smiled, despite the fact rainwater now dripped from her face. "I wouldn't have thought you were good, seeing as you have no grass Pokémon, but I'm glad I was wrong."

"Erm, thanks?" Orion answered, not sure how to respond. With a scowl he blew a drop of rain from his nose and was thankful Stella returned his hat, as otherwise his soaked hair would be matted across his face. "Bidoof, finish this with a Headbutt!"

"Grotle, strike back with Double Edge!"

Both Pokémon let out grunts of approval before charging towards the other. Bidoof, being slightly faster, was able to get more momentum powering his attack than Grotle, who made the ground shake with every stride it took. With equal cries of determination the two Pokémon collided, knocking each other back in the collision of power, where Bidoof lay on its back, twitching its paws as Grotle struggled to stand.

"Bidoof is unable to battle!" The referee declared, before a massive 'thud' shook the arena, as Grotle too collapsed. "Grotle too is unable to battle! This battle is a tie!"

"Well, it's down to our last Pokémon each." Gardenia smiled. "Roserade, let's go!"

"Combusken, you're up!" Orion grinned as the fowl raced into the battlefield.

In the pouring rain, the two Pokémon stood staring at eachother in a face-off, neither willing to let the other win.

"Roserade, Energy Ball!"

"Combusken, Shadow Claw!"

A peel of thunder roared through the air followed by a flash of lightning before both Pokémon cried their names as they attacked, both eager to win the battle under the storm.


	23. Chapter title is too long

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 23, Eterna III - Battles, Goodbyes and Discoveries)

The continuous downpour within the Eterna City gym beat down relentless on the two Pokémon and their trainers in the middle of a battle.

"Roserade, Energy Ball!" Gardenia shouted, eager to win.

"Combusken, Shadow Claw!" Orion shouted the command, wanting to win the second badge of his journey.

"Rose!" The Roserade cried as it formed the large ball of energy between its bouquet hands. "Roseerrade!" It shouted as it flung the ball forwards, aiming towards Combusken.

"Com!" The fowl cried as it sliced the Energy Ball in two with a Shadow Claw. Shaking himself briefly to be rid of the excess water, he charged forwards, raising his claws which had a shadowy black aura before bringing them down across the Roserade's face, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Follow it with Double Kick!" Orion instructed.

"Com...ken!" Combusken cried as he planted one clawed foot on the Roserade's face, before jumping off the poisonous grass type with the other, landing safely several feet away.

"Roserade, Weather Ball!"

"Roserade!" It growled, throwing its arms forwards with a ball of white energy. As the energy shot forwards, the rain combined with it, causing it to become a large sphere of water, which exploded on contact with Combusken, drenching him further.

"Combusken!" Orion called out in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Busk!" Combusken nodded, shaking itself of the water and giving Orion a look he understood all too well.

"_I can't make him fight against water attacks; he doesn't cope with them well..." _He thought to himself. _"And damn it all! She's using my weather against me." _He threw a look across the field, where Gardenia was smirking at him, despite the rain pouring down on her.

"Combusken, Flamethrower!"

"Roserade, Weather Ball!"

"Busk...ken!" The fowl exclaimed as he let loose the stream of orange flames from his beak. With a cry of equal ferocity, Roserade threw forwards another Weather Ball which quickly became soaked in rain water again, extinguishing the Flamethrower.

"Combusken, dodge left; quick!" Orion called, watching as the fire type only just managed to leap to the side, avoiding the large ball of water as it crashed into a nearby tree, sending water flying everywhere.

"_She can counter fire attacks now." _Orion groaned mentally. "_And the only way Combusken's fire will work at full power will be if the rain can't reach it..."_

"That's it!" He suddenly exclaimed, drawing a few unintelligible looks from everyone around him. "Combusken, charge forwards with Quick Attack!"

"Roserade, stand guard and Poison Jab at close range!" Gardenia countered. Her mouth grew into a smirk, which rapidly faded as she bit her lip in concern, wondering if her plan would work when she caught sight of Orion's grin.

Combusken raced forwards with a cry of his name, charging directly at the Bouquet Pokémon, which drew back a flowery arm that shone purple in preparation of the Poison Jab. Right as Combusken entered the muddiest part of the battleground, Orion grinned further.

"Now, dive forwards and Swords Dance!"

Various gasps were heard as the move caught everyone by surprise, but Combusken followed the command without hesitation, diving face first into the mud, sending it sliding towards Roserade as it spun in a Swords Dance, speeding forwards akin to a torpedo. Mud flew upwards everywhere in spiralled forms as Combusken slid forwards, barrelling into the poisonous grass type and sending it flying into the air, the rain halted underneath the cover of mud.

"Now, Flamethrower! Full power!" Orion commanded, pointing towards the mid-air Pokémon.

"Com...bus...ken!!" Combusken roared as he spat out the stream of flames, which passed unhindered through the rain as the airborne mud provided ample cover for it. The flames quickly connected with Roserade, making it howl in pain as they burnt into its grassy form, before it fell to the floor as the rain began to die down.

"Roserade is unable to battle!" The referee announced as Gardenia sunk to her knees in disbelief. "The match goes to Orion Dusk of Eclipse Island!"

"Com combusken!" A very muddy and wet Combusken cheered as he leapt forwards and hugged Orion, making the trainer equally muddy as they laughed in celebration.

"Well, it seems that despite the lack of grass Pokémon, you are a good trainer." Gardenia smiled as she walked forwards. "And so, you're more than deserving of this," She held out a small metallic badge, which was composed of three forest green diamonds , the two smaller ones attached at opposite ends on the bottom of the large one. "The Forest Badge."

"Thanks!" Orion smiled as he took the badge from her. "You want this one too?" Orion asked Combusken, who had now jumped down back to the floor.

"Busken." The fowl shook his head, and went on to explain something in many syllables of his name. At the end of it, he removed the badge from his own chest, and placed it into Orion's palm.

"What did he say?" Jasmine asked, having come over during Combusken's explaination.

"He said that now I deserve these badges." Orion said with a smile. "He said that the Oreburgh badge was only won down to him evolving, so he deserved it. This was won by my tactics, so I'm officially trainer worthy now." He laughed, petting the small fire type's head.

"It seems the Pokémon is training the trainer..." Gardenia observed. "Anyway, you lot all be good now, and I don't want to see you in this gym again without a grass Pokémon, mkay?" She accompanied the demand with a wink.

"We won't." Orion smiled as he turned to leave, his steps resulting in loud squelching due to his waterlogged clothes.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe using Rain Dance in an open gym wasn't the best of ideas..." Orion grinned sheepishly at Stella, Pavo and Jasmine. After arriving back at the Pokémon centre, they had all quickly hurried off for showers and changes of clothes, subtly hinting that is was all Orion's fault.

"Relax Ry!" Stella laughed. "We were only teasing you!"

"If you say so." He mumbled in response, casting a glance towards the reception desk, trying to see if his Pokémon were healed yet. "We should probably go get Lucas." He thought aloud, looking between everyone.

"Well, don't look at me!" Jasmine squeaked. "I don't really fancy walking into a guy's room!"

"And yet you don't mind sharing a tent with us..." Orion whispered incredulously as he shook his head.

"I've got an idea." Pavo smirked, pulling out a Pokéball. He threw it forwards and let out the creature inside, and also the traces of a pungent aroma. "Hey there Stunky!" He greeted the small purple and beige skunk, who cried its name happily in response. "Fancy waking someone up?"

"Stunk!" The Stunky replied eagerly, waving its tail in the air.

"I don't envy that researcher..." Orion whispered in amusement as Pavo and Stunky left for Lucas's room, while he went to collect his newly healed Pokémon.

* * *

"Let's see, here we are!" Pavo smiled to himself as he found Lucas's room, which for whatever reason, the researcher had left open. "Hello?" Pavo called cautiously as he walked into the room, finding nothing unordinary, and Lucas asleep face first on his bed.

"Go on Stunky." Pavo whispered to the Pokémon, who jumped in amusement before lifting its tail and spraying foul smelling liquid around Lucas's room. As the skunk did so, Pavo caught sight of the research pad Lucas left open on his desk, and due to curiosity, he made his way over and picked up the book, reading what was wrote inside.

He whispered the words as he passed over them, scanning through the various notes about feeding habits and pack behaviour patterns, until he found a page describing the ideas of using trainers as guinea pigs, analysing their Pokémon to the same species Pokémon in the wild. Slowly he read through the pages, finding ones detailing Jasmine, Stella, and most predominantly, Orion.

Suddenly the book was snatched from his hands, and a very pale and shocked Lucas stood before him.

"How much...did you see?" He asked tentatively.

"Enough." Pavo answered simply, gesturing for his Stunky to leave the room with him. "You shouldn't be using your friends as test subjects. And you shouldn't be hiding such secrets from them." He chided the researcher, whose face fell to the floor in embarrassment. "I won't tell them, but you should. They trust you, they deserve to know about that." He gestured towards the book in Lucas's hands, before exiting the room, leaving Lucas feeling incredibly guilty at his actions.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're one step closer to the league, huh Combusken?" Orion grinned as he ruffled the fire type's feathers.

"Com...busken!" Combusken cheered as he pumped a fist into the air.

"Hey, Orion?" Jasmine softly called his attention. "Have you ever thought about being a coordinator? I mean, you pretty much battle like one anyway."

"To be honest;" Orion began as he stood and turned to face her, "I have no idea of what I really want to be. I'm just taking the gym challenge for something to do, and because Combusken actually wants to challenge them." He gestured towards the fowl, who nodded fervently in agreement. "But, I do know I don't want to be a coordinator. It's just not something I could see myself doing forever."

"Oh, well, it was only an idea anyway!" Jasmine replied, quickly turning to leave, until Orion caught her hand.

"Jasmine," He blushed as she turned her face to his. "Well, um, before my match...was there anything, well, you know...more to that kiss?" He stumbled over his words hesitantly, unable to fully meet her gaze.

"Well, not really." Jasmine answered quickly, turning to conceal her own blush.

"Oh." Orion whispered, unable to hide the pain in his voice, and let his hand softly drop from hers. "Well, never mind then, I guess?"

"Yeah...never mind." She replied distantly, twirling her hair in her fingers.

Combusken, meanwhile shook his head in disbelief at the two. "Humans; can't see anything under their noses to do with mates..." He whispered to himself, observing Orion and Jasmine's awkwardness with eachother.

"Hey guys!" Lucas called breathlessly as he ran towards them. "Umm, what's happened?" He asked, noting the air of awkwardness between the two.

"Nothing!" They replied in unison, shooting eachother a confused look.

"O...kay?" Lucas whispered in confusion. "So, where's Stella and Pavo?"

"Going over a few...'last minute travel details.'" Jasmine used air quotes around the last four words, while Orion looked slightly ill at something.

"We're here!" Stella announced, looking slightly flustered and her hair slightly out of place, while a beaming grin sat on her face. "Guess what Lucas!" She exclaimed upon seeing him. "I'm getting married!" She shrieked, thrusting the engagement ring in his face.

"Wow, congrats!" Lucas smiled to her, and caught Pavo silently staring knowingly at him, causing his smile to fade.

"So sis," Orion called Stella's attention. "What are you up to now?"

"Well, first, we're going to Canalave, and then we're going to get a ship back home, so I can give mum and dad the good news!" She squealed, still staring happily at her ring. "After that, we'll probably head on to Hearthrome. How about you guys?"

Orion and Jasmine merely shrugged in response. "Well, next step for me would be Veilstone or Hearthome." Orion concluded.

"For me it would be the same." Jasmine nodded.

"Well," Lucas suddenly stepped forwards timidly. "I was kinda wondering if we could go to Celestic Town next. There's someone there who's apparently a Sinnoh legendary expert, and I want to find out about the whole Shaymin thing..."

"Shaymin thing?" Stella repeated in confusion.

"It's a long story." Orion sighed. "We'll explain it on the way."

* * *

In the middle of Coronet, two sat meditating, waiting for a specific event to happen. Slowly, a metallic clock like Pokémon with bright yellow eyes stopped to stare at them both.

A silent conversation began between the three, ending in the Pokémon and one other taking places opposite eachother, ready to fight; one for pride, one for its master.

* * *

"So yeah, that's pretty much it." Orion summed up as he explained Lucas's theory that a Shaymin had been kidnapped.

"Well, hopefully it's just the ramblings of a crazy old lady." Stella laughed, squeezing Orion's shoulder reassuringly. "But anyway, you take care, you hear? If I find out you've been in hospital without telling me again, I'll put you straight back in there!"

"Okay." Orion laughed as he gave her a hug. "But why not save time and beat me while I'm high on morphine?"

"Because there's no fun in that!" Stella laughed, punching him softly on the shoulder. "And you take care of him, okay?" She instructed as she ruffled Combusken's feathers.

"Combusken!" The fighting fire type proclaimed, puffing out his chest as he did so.

"That's good to hear." She giggled as she once again ruffled the feathered fighter.

"You take care of yourself too Lucas." Stella added as she hugged the researcher. "And Jasmine, I expect an even better match out of you next time!"

"Count on it!" Jasmine grinned as they hugged, while Pavo said his farewells to them all.

Soon enough, it was time for them all to part ways; two headed west and to announce the beginning of their new lives, and three headed east, set to continue with theirs, neither group knowing what awaited them in the future.


	24. The Sixth Sense Trainer

_A/N: Thanks to all of you for reviewing! Your praise is appreciated! :) Anyway, quicker update than usual for one real reason; I've got mountainloads of work to do between now and easter...so I doubt I'll be able to update until April! :S The next chapter, as I promised, shall start including the OCs you guys have given me, I shall PM whoever happens to have their character appearing before I upload the chapter! Anyway, hopefully I shall see you all soon, if not, happy easter! (:_

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 24, The Sixth Sense Trainer)

Towering into the skyline, peaking at the heavens was the colossal mountain known as Mount. Coronet. It was that large it managed to split the entire continent of Sinnoh in two, and the only way to traverse between eastern and western Sinnoh was by travelling through the mountain, or by a strong psychic type's teleportation.

"Yipee, a cave." Lucas groaned as the three trainers plus Combusken stood before the gaping opening into Mount Coronet. "Why does it have to be a cave?" He whined as he dropped his head.

"I take it he doesn't like caves?" Jasmine guessed.

Orion stole a glance at the researcher, who was looking into the cave mouth fearfully, and let out a sigh. "That's one way of putting it. Hey," He looked back towards Jasmine. "Don't suppose one of your Pokémon knows Flash? My Kricketune did, but..." He shrugged as he looked back towards Eterna Forest.

"I think I might have one..." Jasmine whispered before throwing a Pokéball forwards.

"Smooch!" Smoochum posed as she was released, her big lips curving into a hearty smile.

"Smoochum," Jasmine knelt down to the small Pokémon. "Is there any chance you know how to use a Flash attack?"

"Smooch?" The icy psychic type whispered as she tilted her head. A moment later she let out another chirp of her name and formed a small ball of light between her paws.

"Brilliant!" Jasmine squealed, causing her Smoochum to dance happily.

"Well guys," Orion gestured to the cave mouth. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Combusken, Double Kick! Bidoof, Headbutt!"

"Turtwig Bullet Seed! Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

"Magby, Flamethrower! Shellos, Water Pulse!"

A plethora of Pokémon cries echoed through the cavern as each Pokémon carried out their attack, scaring away the various Zubat, Chingling, Machop and seldom Machoke that had decided to ambush the group.

After their praise, the Pokémon save Combusken were recalled, and they continued forwards using Smoochum as a light source, who was perched upon Jasmine's shoulder, illuminating the way with her small, torch like Flash.

"Wait!" Orion suddenly hissed, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "Did you hear that?" He stood with his arms spread out, looking around anxiously.

"Hear what?" Jasmine asked, before a soft, almost inaudible sound drifted to her ears. "Actually, I think I did." She whispered, her hand passing along a large rock as she made her way closer towards the source.

"I can't hear anything." Lucas whispered before he took a step forwards, despite Orion, Jasmine and Combusken's protests. "See, look?" He grinned as he took another step forwards. "Noth-oof!" He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, courtesy of something flying into him, sending them both sprawling across the floor.

"Lucas!" Both humans gasped in concern, hastily dropping towards their friend.

"You alright?" Orion asked as he pulled the groaning researcher from the floor, leaning him against a nearby rock wall.

"Yeah..." Lucas whispered weakly. "I'll be fine. Still don't like caves though." He added with a coarse chuckle.

"What was that anyway?" Jasmine asked as she spun round, her Smoochum's Flash briefly illuminating a lilac Pokémon.

"Wait, turn right!" Orion ushered her.

Jasmine nodded and turned to the right slowly, eventually illuminating the form of a lilac cat like Pokémon with a twined tail and a red gem in its forehead.

"_Espeon." _Orion's Pokédex chimed as he held it towards the eeveelution. _"The Sun Pokémon. Type: Psychic. Gender: Female. The gem on its forehead glows when it uses Psychic powers. There is much debate over whether Espeon are feline or canine Pokémon."_

"Well, given the way Jasmine's not running away, I'd say it's a feline." Orion whispered in answer to the Pokédex, before moving cautiously towards the Psychic type. "Hey there, you okay?" He whispered softly to the Pokémon.

The Espeon merely stared levelly in response, unblinking, its gaze focused, yet unfocused. The only sign it was still actually alive was the fact its twinned tail was brushing lightly over the cave floor.

As Orion tilted his head slightly in curiosity, footsteps echoed throughout the cave, drawing closer towards them. A moment later a black feminine boot stepped into view next to the Espeon.

"Espeon, Flash." A woman's voice commanded evenly.

"Esp!" The Pokémon mewed, letting loose a blinding flash of light from its forehead gem. As everyone blinked, adjusting to the new light; they were able to see the woman in full.

She stood around five foot seven, and had short black hair that on her right was tucked behind her ear, while on her left it fell freely around her head and face, and had a purple streak running along her fringe. Also, in her right ear she had a large earring in the symbol of a pentagram. Her eyes were a bright shade of crystal blue, accented further by thick, dark eyeliner.

For clothes she had a small dark purple poncho which stretched only to her stomach, which was covered by a black blouse. She had elbow length black gloves on that had a long lilac streak running along each side, and two large golden bangles on her right wrist. She also had a black half dress which rested around her left leg, which had a lilac trim around the edges. On her feet she had black high heeled boots, which both had large golden buckles down the sides.

"My apologies." She spoke evenly, putting her hand to her chest and bowing her head slightly. "I did not intend to cause your friend any harm."

"No worries!" Lucas grinned as he stood shakily. "Hell, I know people that have taken a lot worse." He added, looking to Orion, remembering the whole Damien and Sneasel incident.

"Even so; I insist you sit down a while and eat." She responded staring at Lucas with the same level stare her Espeon regarded Orion with. "It is possible your body is going into shock. If it is, you should drink and eat something."

"She has a point." Orion admitted as he turned to Lucas.

"Combusken, busken...combusken." Combusken sighed as he rolled his eyes at Orion.

"What?!" Orion exclaimed as the ghost of an amused smirk appeared on the woman's face.

* * *

Slowly the Espeon's trainer lead them into a small area within the cave, complete with its own small pool, a campfire with various camping goods and food utensils around it, and a sleeping bag. Nearby, on a rock in the pool sat a spaced out looking pink Pokémon, which sighed lazily as its tail fell into the water.

"_Slowpoke." _Jasmine's Pokédex informed them as she held it up. _"The Dopey Pokémon. Type: Water/Psychic. Gender: Male. Using its tail as a rod, it is an excellent fisher. However, it can take up to ten seconds to feel pain."_

"Hm, the last part of it makes it sound like you." Jasmine grinned as she turned to Orion, poking him square in the chest.

"...Ow." He deadpanned, causing Jasmine to bite back a laugh. "So, is that Slowpoke yours?" He asked, turning towards the black haired woman.

"He is." She nodded. "He has been with me since I was but a child, saving me from drowning when I was very young." She explained, looking at the Slowpoke with a smile, who did nothing but blink dopily in reply. "Do take a seat." She said as she gestured towards the large rocks sat around the campfire remains.

"Wanna do the honours?" Orion asked as he turned to face Combusken.

"Com!" Combusken cheered in reply, using a small Flamethrower to relight the wood.

"Please, forgive me." She spoke suddenly, bowing her head slightly again. "I have not yet introduced myself. I am Delphie Sibyl, and this is Espeon." She said as she passed her hand from herself to her Pokémon.

"Well, this is Smoochum." Jasmine introduced the baby Pokémon, who chirped its name happily in reply. "And I'm Jasmine Evergreen!"

"I'm Lucas Hawthorn." Lucas introduced himself, tipping his beret slightly.

"Well, this is Combusken," Orion began, gesturing towards the fowl, who puffed out his chest as he cried his name. "And I'm Orion Dusk."

"Dusk..." Delphie repeated evenly. "I take it you are the son of the Eclipse Island leader Craetan Dusk?"

"Yeah." Orion nodded, scratching his cheek in a sheepish manner.

"Interesting..." She whispered. "I look forward to the day I challenge him. He uses solely dark types, correct?"

"Err...yeah." Orion stumbled, thinking of his dad's Medicham, which he often used to throw people. "You could say that."

"I wish to be a Psychic type master." Delphie informed them as she petted her Espeon's head. "So what is it that brings you to Mount Coronet?" She asked as she set a pot upon the fire, which her Espeon filled by lifting water from the pool psychically, and placing it in the pot.

"We're passing through on our way to Celestic Town." Lucas told her, his gaze drifting between the two Psychic Pokémon. "How about yourself?"

"I have a challenge here." She answered cryptically. "There is an exceptionally mentally strong Bronzor here that challenged me to a battle, and each time has defeated my Espeon." She admitted, stroking the Sun Pokémon to reassure it when her head drooped.

"Why not use your Slowpoke?" Jasmine asked, pointing over to the Dopey Pokémon, who was still idly fishing.

"Slowpoke is not one for battles." Delphie admitted, staring at her Pokémon. "He has a rather docile nature, and does not wish to fight. It does not mean he cannot." She quickly informed them. "He just is rather pacifistic."

"So, why'd you keep losing then?" Lucas asked rather bluntly, causing Jasmine and Orion to groan in disbelief.

"When I battle..." Delphie started, adding dry noodles into the pan before she began staring into the fire. "Actually, in general, I am able to understand and communicate mentally with Psychic Pokémon."

Jasmine squeaked in amazement, Orion whistled, and Lucas cast a disbelieving glance.

"Because of it," Delphie continued, "I can understand other Pokémon types if a Psychic type is present...but..." She stared up into the cave ceiling, idly watching the shadows dance. "This Bronzong, it seems to know what I can do, so it sends misleading thoughts to me, which distracts me and thus my Espeon."

"Have you tried just focusing on your own Pokémon?" Orion suggested. "I mean, there's that guy in the Kanto Battle Frontier that does it..."

"Girl." Jasmine corrected. "Salon _Maiden Anabel_. Sound like a guy's name to you?"

"...Oops?" Orion responded, casting a sheepish grin. "So, wait..." His eyes developed a glossy film of thought for a moment before he looked again to Delphie. "That means, you understood what Combusken said earlier?" He asked, a blush developing on his face.

"Yes." Delphie answered casually. "And given the bond between you and him, it would suggest he knows you very well."

"I...umm...well..." Orion fumbled over his words, his blush becoming extremely visible in the light of Espeon's Flash. "I'm going to kill you..." He whispered to Combusken, who idly laughed off the threat.

"Why...what'd he say?" Jasmine asked, staring curiously at fire type and trainer.

"'Orion's a sucker for any good looking woman, it's like he's under a constant Attract around them.'" Delphie answered evenly, while a twitch seemed to develop in Jasmine's right eye, going unseen to the blonde trainer.

With a scowl Jasmine turned to Orion, and began cursing under her breath.

"Uhh...something wrong Jas?" Orion asked upon seeing her demeanour.

"Nope!" She responded suddenly and cheerfully, causing her Smoochum to look at her in disbelief. "Just going over a few contest routines!"

"If you say so." Orion shrugged, not fully convinced.

"I still don't believe this Psychic mumbo-jumbo." Lucas growled as he folded his arms, earning a raised brow from Delphie. "And I still want to get the hell out of this cave!" He cried, throwing his arms into the air.

"_You should believe this psychic 'mumbo-jumbo'." _ A voice came into Lucas's head, causing him to jump in shock.

As Lucas composed himself, he saw Delphie, and a soft gleam in her eyes made him put two and two together.

"That was...?" He stumbled in shock, even more so when Delphie nodded. "Okay, I might be _slightly_ inclined to believe now..." He mumbled as he folded his arms and pouted.

"Good." Delphie responded. "If you open your mind to more, you may be surprised with the results." She advised, stirring the noodles. "They are done." She announced. "Eat, and we shall talk more after."

No arguments were heard as their food was received and instantly devoured hungrily.

* * *

"So Delphie," Orion began, looking to her from the group's Pokémon playing with eachother. "How do you usually go about fighting this Bronzor anyway?"

"Usually I listen out to what it is thinking, and then I counter that." Delphie answered, her gaze set on her Espeon. "But, I think I shall take your advice, and focus solely on my Pokémon. It is what a trainer should do." She said, fiddling with her bangles as she spoke. "I shall challenge the Bronzor one last time." She decided. "If I cannot beat it, I will continue on with my journey, and challenge it again at a later date."

"You...really want this one Bronzor, don't you?" Jasmine asked.

Delphie nodded. "I wish to become a Psychic type master. To have a Pokémon such as this Bronzor would aid me greatly." She said, before staring into the cave again. "I...have a request." Her voice was no more than a whisper, yet it carried to them all. "I want you three to be there when I battle it. If I lose again, I want to know what I've been doing wrong."

"Well, I don't see why not!" Jasmine grinned, throwing a fist into the air.

"Sounds like it could be fun." Orion observed as he folded his arms and nodded.

"And I could use the research notes..." Lucas thought aloud.

"Then, it's decided!" Jasmine exclaimed, so loudly that each of their Pokémon flinched as if they had been hit with a Screech attack. "Sorry!" She giggled sheepishly as everyone's eyes settled on her.

* * *

The group of six made their way slowly through the dark, damp cave. Four humans, a Combusken who hated its Pokéball and an Espeon illuminating the cave stood in a small area, at the command of the Espeon's trainer.

"It usually shows up here." Delphie informed them as she took a step forwards. She walked into the darkness, her hand brushing against a wall as she stepped forth, before abruptly she stopped, her gaze fixed in the distance.

"_I come to challenge you."_ She projected her thoughts into the darkness, her only reply; two flashes of yellow eyes, indicating her message was received.

* * *

"What's she doing?" Jasmine whispered as she leant on Orion, trying to edge herself a better view.

"I think she's communicating with the Bronzor telepathically." Orion answered, biting his lip as Jasmine stuck her elbow in his back.

"Combusken busk." Combusken whispered, eyeing the two Pokémon warily.

"Combusken agrees with me." Orion translated. "Even though he's a fighting type, and thus one of the worst at recognising psychic waves out of all Pokémon types, he can still feel it."

"I think they're starting." Lucas pointed out as a ordinary Bronzor floated into view, hovering opposite Espeon, who mewed her name in challenge.

* * *

"_Ready Espeon?" _Delphie sent to the Psychic Eon.

"_Ready." _Her Espeon confirmed.

"_Block out the Bronzor's thoughts..."_ Delphie reminded herself. _"Espeon, start this with Future Sight!"_

"Esp!" Espeon growled as her eyes shone silver briefly, the glow fading a second later. In response, Bronzor blinked as what seemed to be an illusionary purple net surrounded it, before one appeared around Espeon, causing the Sun Pokémon to flinch.

"Imprison." Lucas observed as they watched the so far almost silent battle. "With that, Espeon won't be able to use any attacks Bronzor can also use."

"No wonder she's so intent on catching it." Orion whispered, his green eyes darting between the two Pokémon.

"_Same tactic as last time." _Delphie observed. _"Shadow Ball!"_

"Esssp..." Espeon grunted as the ball of shadowy energy formed in her mouth. "Peon!" She cried as she launched the attack.

Bronzor floated in place, its body gleaming silver before it suddenly split into multiple copies, causing the Shadow Ball to pass harmlessly through the one it contacted.

"_Psych Up then Swift!" _Delphie sent to Espeon, whose gem shone silver briefly before she twisted her head and shot multiple stars from her mouth, which spun around the multiple Bronzors, eventually all crashing into the real one.

"Zor..." The Bronzor chimed before it vanished into darkness, reappearing seconds later and barging into Espeon, who yowled in pain as she was sent sprawling a few feet.

* * *

"Shouldn't that have hurt Espeon more?" Jasmine asked, now comfortable with her viewing seat; sat on Orion's back.

"Bronzor used Iron Defence quite early on, then Espeon used Psych Up, copying Bronzor's rise in defence." Lucas explained and turned to face Jasmine. However, his eyebrows disappeared into his beret when he saw Orion giving Jasmine a piggy back.

'Don't ask.' Orion mouthed to him. 'I don't even know myself!'

Stifling a laugh, Lucas turned back to the battle, pausing every so often to jot down a new note or two.

* * *

"_Espeon, quick, Psybeam now!"_ Delphie instructed as her Espeon landed.

"Espeon!" The pure psychic type growled as she shot a beam of energy from her gem, which crashed into the Bronzor, sending it sprawling back into the cave wall.

As the steel type ricocheted it began spinning, launching itself back at the Espeon, which stared down at the spinning steel Pokémon, awaiting orders.

"_Gyro Ball, it's what it usually beats us with!" _ Delphie recalled. _"Espeon, use Reflect! Full strength!"_

"Essspeon!" Espeon cried as a barrier of blue energy formed in front of her, just as the Bronzor crashed into it. Sparks flew as the psychic steel type spun on the shield, gradually working its way through. With one final mental push, Espeon reinforced the physical barrier, using such energy the Bronzor was sent hurtling into the ceiling, bouncing off a stalactite and onto the floor.

Almost instantly a red and white sphere bounced off the Pokémon's body, the Pokéball sucking the Bronzor in as pure red energy. It rolled once, twice, thrice before it finally clicked, signalling its capture. Delphie calmly walked over and picked up the ball, and with a ghost of a smile petted her Espeon in congratulations.

"That was brilliant!" Jasmine exclaimed, bouncing on her heels as she clasped her hands together.

"So, did my advice work?" Orion grinned as he walked forwards.

"It did." Delphie nodded. "I must thank you." She added, bowing her head slightly.

"Can we leave now?!" Lucas whined, drawing everyone's attentions back to him.

"We can." Delphie nodded. "Follow me; I know the way to exit for Celestic Town."

* * *

Sunlight hung in the distance, bright enough to provide a harsh glare on anyone that had just walked into it.

"Damn...that's bright." Orion winced as he held his hand infront of his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

"Well, it _is_ the sun, genius!" Lucas dug, poking him in the shoulder.

"Nah, really?" Orion retorted before they both began laughing.

"Thank you all for helping me." Delphie said, drawing their attention. "I realise now that I still have a lot to learn on my journey, and that others can help me...despite what I may have thought before."

As the Psychic trainer fell silent, Jasmine, Orion and Lucas all looked to eachother, and with a nod and a smile, they agreed on what should happen.

"Well, you can keep on learning." Orion began, walking towards Delphie. "Journey with us." He smiled, gesturing to the two humans and one Pokémon with him.

"It would be nice to have another girl around..." Jasmine grinned as she stuck her hands behind her back.

"It's like they say; the more the merrier." Lucas added, hiding a grin in the shade of his beret.

"So, what do you say?" Orion asked.

"It would be a pleasure." Delphie responded with a hint of a smile. As the smile spread through everyone, a Pokéball burst open, and with an elated cry, the Pokémon sped towards Delphie, and licked her straight across the face.

"Gastly!" Orion scolded the playful ghost. "You can't do that to everyone!" As the Gastly floated slowly back to Orion, he turned his gaze once more to Delphie. "Sorry about him, he's a bit...over affectionate."

"Don't worry about it too much." Delphie replied. A moment later she looked to Espeon with an impassive face. Espeon nodded and focused its gaze on Gastly, relaying what seemed to be a message.

"Gassst!" Gastly exclaimed in joy before it leapt at Orion, licking him square in the face.

"That was you...wasn't it?" Orion growled as Delphie looked away casually.

"With that attitude, I think you might fit in well here." Lucas whispered to her, gesturing towards Orion, who was now being tickled by Combusken and Jasmine, while Gastly licked his face. "If not, we can always leave them at a mental hospital, they sure _look_ like they'd fit in."

Delphie took one look at the torturing of Orion before blinking. "Indeed they do."


	25. Living Legends Pokemon and Human Alike

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 25, Living Legends - Human and Pokemon Alike)

A soft breeze passed over the four trainers as they entered Celestic Town. The town was built slightly into the side of Mount Coronet and had an ancient and majestic feel. The buildings seemed to reflect this too; a menagerie of brown and grey bricks. The bright red roof of the Pokémon Centre and the blue of the Pokémart contrasted wildly against the feel of the town, but suited it nonetheless.

"This town...feels nice." Orion observed as the breeze brushed lightly against their bodies.

"It really does." Jasmine agreed as she felt the wind flow through her hair.

"Pokémon Centre?" Lucas suggested. "And I want to find this Legendary Pokémon expert." He added as his eyes trailed over the town.

"She usually resides in the cabin down there." Delphie pointed down a small hill in the middle of the town, which had nothing in the valley save for an old shrine, flower patches and a cabin next toa trail; which itself lead to a large research centre and an even larger set of ruins.

"You're not going to tell us how you know that, are you?" Lucas asked as he turned to face the psychic trainer.

"Not now I'm not." She replied evenly as she walked passed him, towards the Centre.

"Lucas, Lucas." Orion shook his head as he put his arm around the researcher's shoulders. "You really need to learn how to talk to women."

"And you're going to teach him?" Jasmine scoffed. "You're probably the worst person for that!" She quipped, causing Lucas and Combusken to laugh as Orion blushed.

"Why am I always the butt of the jokes?" He groaned as he walked towards the Centre.

* * *

On the mountains above Celestic Town, a duo in black was lying on the floor, looking into the city with a pair of binoculars.

"So, looks like the twerps have added two fem-twerps to their ranks." Mar said as he stared through his binoculars.

"But, Mar, we're not gonna try and steal from them again, are we?" Pyre asked as he turned to his partner. "We get our butts handed to us by them each time..."

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Mar replied, not removing his gaze from the town. "We already know that they have an exceptionally strong Combusken and Turtwig, who knows what else they could have?"

"But-" Pyre started, cut off quickly as Drifloon slapped his head with a feeler.

"Loooon." It scolded him.

"Drifloon's right." Mar smirked in agreement. "This plan is foolproof. Even _you_ couldn't mess this up." With that he turned back to surveying the town, the cogwheels of his mind turning in thought.

* * *

After the stop in the Pokémon Centre, Delphie lead the group towards the small cabin she pointed out earlier.

"This is the place." She said suddenly, causing Lucas's brows to rise in curiosity. "Go on." She turned to Lucas and gestured towards the door. "It is your wish to speak with her, is it not?"

Lucas nodded and stepped forwards, knocking on the door in slight excitement. A moment passed before the door opened; revealing a small grey haired woman with a walking stick. She wore simple clothes, a long faded dark blue dress and a simple white blouse. She also had a long chain of red and black beads around her neck, and a pair of large white rimmed glasses sat on her nose, making her amber eyes seem extremely large and bug-like.

"Yes?" She asked in a rather croaky voice. Her gaze fell upon the four trainers and Combusken, and a spark appeared in her eyes. "Ah, more trainers here wanting to know if they could seek Dialga and Palkia for battles?"

"Wh-no!" Lucas quickly replied. "I'm Lucas Hawthorn; I'm training to be a researcher." He said as he bowed his head slightly. "I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about the Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon."

"Well then, come in! Come in!" The woman demanded as she opened the door wide for them.

One by one they walked into the cabin, being hit by the strong aroma of herbal tea. The cabin was sparsely decorated, containing only the basic furniture expected in a house.

"Please, have a seat." She smiled as she gestured towards the dining table, around which there were plenty wooden seats. "Tea?" She offered as she poured boiling water into the teapot. After pouring the drink, including one for Combusken, who also sat at the table, she spoke again.

"My name is Carolina." She laughed, "I suppose you could call me the elder of Celestic Town. You may have also heard of my granddaughter, Cynthia?"

Everyone paused for a moment until Orion finally spoke. "Wait, your Granddaughter is the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia?!"

"Girl power!" Jasmine suddenly exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment after. "Sorry..." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Do not worry my dear." Carolina chuckled herself. "So my dear," She turned to Lucas as she smiled widely, making a few more wrinkles appear on her face. "What is it about the legendaries you would like to know?"

"Well..." Lucas trailed hesitantly. "When we were in Eterna City, I was at the statue of Diagla and Palkia. When I was there, this old woman told me that the 'bouquet of life' had been stolen." Carolina's eyes seemed to darken at this, and Lucas continued. "So, I did some research, and even though it's classified as the Gratitude Pokémon; many cultures revere Shaymin as a bringer of life and flowers, so I assumed she meant a Shaymin has been kidnapped."

Carolina sat silently for a moment in thought. "I think you would be correct child." She said gravely. "Shaymin is indeed revered as such by some cultures. There is a legend from ancient times that seems to revolve around the two paired opposite deities being used to bring forth a God."

"Shaymin is known as a bringer of life," Carolina continued, "And Giratina the bringer of death. Then there are the deities of dark and light. It has long been believed that in a time long passed, Arceus himself saw into the future, and divided his power into many stone tablets, each representing the Pokémon types we know today. It was said that by bringing together the tablets, as well as the powers of light, dark, death and life; Arceus could be summoned to the mortal plain, and would grant the summoner their most heartfelt desire."

"So, if a Shaymin really has been kidnapped..." Orion started.

"Someone could be after Giratina, and the deities of light and dark aswell." Jasmine finished for him.

"Giratina is known to live in the Torn World." Delphie reasoned. "A dimension separate from our own. How would anyone manage to move into the torn world to capture such a Pokémon?"

"There are places within Sinnoh in which travel to the Torn World is possible, however dangerous it may be." Carolina told her. "I am afraid that is the limit of my knowledge, children. All that can be done know is hope that no one is actually seeking to summon Arceus."

"But, what if they are?" Lucas asked.

"Then I have no doubt there is going to be a heavy price to pay." Carolina replied solemnly.

At her words, a flicker of a thought appeared in Combusken's eyes. Orion noticed this and bent down level to the fowl. "You alright Combusken?" He asked as he placed his hand on the fire type's head. "You looked like you remembered something important then."

"Com..." Combusken whispered as he strained to think of what it was. "Combusken busk." He moaned after being unable to recollect anything.

"Hey, no worries." Orion reassured him. "I'm sure you'll remember eventually." He smiled before turning to leave.

Combusken stood for a moment longer, sure that what he needed to remember was more than just simply important. But, no matter how hard he tried, each time he tried to remember the fact; his mind seemingly hit a big green wall. With a disappointed sigh he gave up on trying to remember for now, and instead set about following Orion from Carolina's cabin.

* * *

"What is it with megalomaniacs always seeking to use Pokémon to dominate the world?" Orion groaned as he leant against the stone wall surrounding a small fountain.

"Pokémon have power. Humans crave power." Delphie answered.

"True." Orion admitted, casting a glance towards Combusken, who was eyeing the water in the fountain with contempt.

"Say, Delphie," Jasmine suddenly started, looking at the psychic trainer. "I know this is a really random question; but where abouts are you from?"

"That said, you haven't told us yourself." Lucas grinned as Jasmine's mouth suddenly dropped open in shock.

"Well, I'm from Sunyshore City." Jasmine replied. "And no, I don't know who the gym leader is." She hastily added. "Everyone that challenges there is asked to keep the secret, to make the challenge of the final gym even harder."

"I'm from Oraclium Town." Delphie told them, and smiled slightly as confusion set across each of their faces. "It is a small island town within the Hoenn region, found in the north-eastern portion of Route 128. It is a town which trains mainly with Psychic Types, as such, many trainers travel to the nearby Mossdeep City to train in the gym there."

"I wanna travel to Hoenn one day." Jasmine sighed contently as her face became placated. "It's supposed to be so flowery and pretty..." Her eyes became unfocused as she dreamily contemplated travelling through Hoenn.

"I think she's officially left Sinnoh." Orion commented as he clicked his fingers in front of her face; with no reaction from the green haired coordinator.

"She might want to move soon," Lucas said suddenly as he looked into the sky, "Looks like someone might try and land their Pokémon here in a moment."

"Hn?" Orion grunted in confusion. He looked up, and his mouth dropped open in shock, before he tried snapping Jasmine from her reverie. "Hello? Hello?! JASMINE!!!"

"Gah!" Jasmine screamed as she jumped backwards in fright. "What?!" She snapped as she looked to Orion. The trainer simply pointed upwards before darting a few paces away. Jasmine herself looked up and screamed again before she ran after him, regrouping with everyone else a few paces away.

Suddenly, the shadow descended, revealing itself to be a large, purple Pokémon that looked like a mixture of a shark and a dragon. It looked at them all and bared a fanged smile, before a woman leapt from it's back.

The woman was rather tall, and had long blonde hair which she wore down her back, reaching to her waist. She was dressed entirely in black, and her hair covered half of her face too.

"Gaaaar!" Her Pokémon screeched in appreciation as the woman rubbed it's head.

"My, my," Carolina smiled as she walked from her cabin to the woman, "It's nice to see you again Cynthia."

"You too grandma." Cynthia smiled as she gave her grandma a hug. As they pulled away with a smile, Carolina's eyes found the four trainers looking with dumbstruck awe.

"Hello again children." Carolina waved warmly to them. "Are you rather awestruck before Cynthia?" She grinned with a giggle.

"Grandma!" Cynthia exclaimed, abashed. "Hi there," She smiled as she approached everyone, "I gather that you know my grandma? I should introduce myself then, I am Cynthia. And this," She gestured towards her Pokémon, "Is Garchomp."

"Gaaaarrrr!" The Garchomp roared its hello.

"That's one hell of a fierce looking Pokémon." Orion observed. "I'm Orion," He introduced himself, "And this is Combusken." He said as he ruffled the fowl's head feathers.

"Lucas."

"Jasmine."

"Delphie."

"Ah, the ones searching into a possible Shaymin disappearance." Cynthia observed. "Grandma explained it all to me on the phone; it's why I'm back."

"We didn't mean to interrupt you from anything." Lucas quickly apologised.

"It's no problem." Cynthia replied as she dismissed any hard feelings with a wave of her hand. "After the whole fiasco with Team Galactic, it's best we look into everything."

"Yeah, but couldn't whoever who's plotting this all get away with more whilst the strongest trainers are away looking into it?" Orion reasoned.

"That's true." Cynthia replied. "Which is why not all of the Elite Four look into it all." She smiled as she looked at Orion, before recognition passed across her features. "Orion did you say your name was?" She asked, causing the trainer to nod. "Are you bychance the son of Craetan?"

"Yeah..." Orion nodded apprehensively. "Why? Do you know dad?"

"Somewhat." Cynthia smiled reminiscently. "Before he settled down to begin his gym, he challenged me for leadership."

"Really?" Orion exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. "He never said. Did you wipe the floor with him that badly?"

Cynthia grinned slightly at the accusation. "No, it was a good battle; much closer than ones I have fought before. In the end I beat him three to six."

"Wonder why dad never mentioned it..." Orion mused. "If you don't mind me asking; just how strong are you, anyway?"

Cynthia smiled as Lucas looked at Orion in disbelief. "Telling you would not help you at all." She smiled. "How about I show you?"

"Really?" Orion said, surprised. "But, I don't stand a chance, I know that."

"You should never doubt yourself." Cynthia advised him. "Then, how about this; you and your friends all battle me, two on one, until we have a winner."

"What do you guys think?" Orion asked as he turned to face his friends.

"It's an opportunity I wish not to waste." Delphie nodded her confirmation.

Jasmine grinned. "I can't see why not!"

Lucas however, looked slightly awestruck still at the thought. "Go on then." He smirked eventually as he returned to earth.

"Alright then..." Orion said, "Now, as to who pairs with who...?"

"I have a suggestion," Carolina interjected, "You are not all gym battlers, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Then, I suggest that the two gym battlers battle separately, and from there, you decide."

"Me and Delphie, you and Jasmine?" Lucas suggested.

"Sounds good." Orion nodded.

"I say we go first!" Jasmine grinned.

"It is up to you who battles first." Cynthia said. "Grandma," She turned to Carolina, "Will you be the referee?"

"Of course, dear." Carolina nodded. "Now, who is battling first?" She asked as she turned to the four.

Orion looked between Delphie and Lucas, and got their nods of approval. "We are." He said as he took a deep breath. "Ready?" He asked Jasmine.

"As I'll ever be for a suicide battle." She grinned.

"I'll choose first then." Cynthia smiled. "Garchomp, battle dance!"

"Gaarrrr!" Garchomp hissed as it leapt forwards, towering over everyone.

"We would get the weak one, wouldn't we?" Orion drawled sarcastically. "Ah well," He took a deep breath, "Gastly, time to shine!"

"Gasst!" Gastly wailed in appreciation as he burst from the ball. However, when he looked upon the dangerous sight of Garchomp, his plans for his usual introduction suddenly faltered. "Lee!" Gastly gulped nervously.

"Let's get this started!" Jasmine called. "Shellos, take the stage!"

"Shell!" The blue Shellos chirped happily upon its release.

"Battle one, commence!" Carolina called to them all.

"Let's start this with power!" Cynthia called to her Pokémon. "Garchomp, Earthquake!"

"Gastly! Pick up Shellos and avoid it!" Orion countered.

"Garrrr!" Garchomp hissed as it put all its weight and force into striking the ground, causing shockwaves to speed everywhere, knocking everyone but her off balance. Gastly poked his tongue at the Land Shark Pokémon before it quickly sped over to Shellos. Gastly gave a haunting wail before it merged its gaseous body into Shellos', possessing it and lifting it high above the ground.

"Alright!" Both Jasmine and Orion cheered.

"Now, on the offensive!" Jasmine called out, and pointed towards the Garchomp."Shellos! Water Pulse!"

"Gastly, Night Shade!" Orion added on, and the small Sea Slug Pokémon grinned in a way only Gastly could.

Shellos grunted in effort as it raised its open mouth back, forming an orb of water within its open maw. It lowered its mouth, glaring at the Garchomp before a projection of Gastly burst forwards into the Water Pulse, sending both the attacks speeding towards the large Pokémon. It crashed into the Pokémon with a loud resounding 'boom'; Garchomp merely shrugging off the attacks as if they were a simple Splash.

"Now Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

"Gastly! Throw Shellos into the air, dodge then Night Shade!"

"Shellos, Body Slam!"

"Chomp!" Garchomp cried out as it rushed forwards, becoming cloaked in green flames as it sped towards the two Pokémon. Just before impact, Shellos flew further into the air, the ghostly visage of Gastly appearing from the Pokémon and fading from view as the Garchomp passed harmlessly through thin air.

"Gassst!" Gastly wailed as it sent forth a projection of itself suddenly, the Night Shade seemingly bouncing harmlessly off the Garchomp's tough hide.

"Shell...los!" Shellos cried out as it let gravity help its Body Slam, crashing straight into the Land Shark Pokémon. Garchomp merely glared at the Shellos as it bounced off the dragon with no affect.

"Now Garchomp!" Cynthia called out while Shellos rebounded from its attack, "Flamethrower!"

"Gaarrr!" Garchomp bellowed as it spewed forth a concentrated stream of flames, which barrelled into both the Pokémon, causing them to cry out in pain before collapsing to the ground, exhausted.

"Shellos and Gastly are unable to battle!" Carolina called out.

"You did well." Orion praised Gastly as he returned the ghost. "That's one strong Pokémon...Bidoof, time to shine!"

"Bi bidoof!" Bidoof grinned goofily as he was released and looked up at the Garchomp, refusing to give it any leeway.

""Well done." Jasmine said to her Shellos's Pokéball. "Now, Magby, take the stage!"

"Mag!" Magby chirped as it burst forth from it's ball.

"Battle two, commence!" Carolina called out.

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam!" Cynthia commanded, wasting no time.

"Bidoof dodge with Quick Attack!" Orion countered.

Jasmine paused, thinking of a strategy as quick as she could. Her mind whirred, and it was only when Garchomp threw its head back as it prepared the Hyper Beam that she had an idea.

"Magby, use Flamethrower! Spin and create a shield!"

As Bidoof sped away from the orange energy beam sourced from Garchomp, Magby cried out a bark of its name as it began spinning, spewing flames as it did so. The flames quickly surrounded it, burning brightly just before the Hyper Beam connected. There was a loud hissing noise as the two moves connected, before the Hyper Beam broke away, taking the flame shield with it.

"Now Bidoof, use the momentum to launch a Rollout attack!"

"Magby, wait until Bidoof passes you, then use Helping Hand!"

"Bi...doof!" Bidoof growled as it sped along in a Quick Attack. At the end of the move it leapt into the air and came down in a tightly tucked ball, hurtling at high speeds towards Garchomp, who was still worn from using Hyper Beam. As the normal type sped along the field, Magby leapt close to it, and with a cry of its name spun around and slammed a hand into the tucked up Bidoof, adding even more power to its attack.

Bidoof continued to roll at an even higher velocity, speeding straight for the Garchomp. As it went to plough into the Land Shark, Garchomp merely lifted a leg, causing Bidoof to speed straight past the Pokémon, and into the nearby mountainside of Mount Coronet.

The resounding sound of the impact made everyone wince, and Bidoof was stuck in a small whole whilst still tucked up.

"That...had to hurt." Orion winced. "Bidoof," he held the normal type's Pokéball at arm length. "Come back for a rest." He replaced the ball onto his belt before looking to his Combusken, who was flexing its claws in anticipation. "Ready?" Orion grinned.

"Busken!" Combusken flared, as if the mere thought he wasn't was an insult.

"Right," Orion chuckled apologetically, "well, go that Garchomp!"

"Com...busken!" Combusken cried as he leapt onto the battlefield.

"Use Flamethrower!" All three trainers commanded in unison.

The result was all three Pokémon unleashing streams of fire, which collided in the space between them, exploding and sending waves of heat everywhere, causing a three-way stalemate.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

"Gaarrr!" Garchomped screamed as it charged forwards, having closed the distance in the explosion of Flamethrowers. It ploughed into Magby relentlessly, knocking the small fire type out instantly.

"Magby is unable to battle!" Carolina voiced, as Cynthia's strengths were yet again shown.

"You did well," Jasmine praised as she held the Pokéball up to chest height, "Return and rest." She replaced the ball, and looked towards the Garchomp, taking a deep breath. "Smoochum, take the stage!"

A bright flash of light revealed the small ice type, who cried her name happily and pirouetted as she came onto the field.

"You may have the type advantage," Cynthia said confidently, "But you still won't win! Garchomp, Flamethrower on Smoochum!"

"Combusken!" Orion called out. "Jump in front of Smoochum and Swords Dance!"

The familiar sight of flames came from Garchomp, streaking yet again to Orion and Jasmine's side of the field. With a cry of confidence, Combusken leapt protectively in front of Smoochum and spun at high speeds, blowing away the flames as they contacted him, whilst strengthening his attack power.

Cynthia smiled at the sight, as more and more she had to think to beat the two trainers. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

"Smoochum, Protect!"

Garchomp hissed again as it charged forwards whilst covered in green flames. As it raced forwards, Smoochum cried out, forming a green protective bubble over her and Combusken. Garchomp continued in its charge, barrelling straight into the shield, losing its focus and standing dazed for a second.

"Now Combusken!" Orion yelled to the fire type. "Double Kick in a backflip!"

"Smoochum, Blizzard!"

"Busk..." Combusken growled as he leapt up, planting a foot heavily in Garchomp's stomach. "Busken!" He cried as he flipped upwards, catching Garchomp in the chin with his other foot as he flipped backwards. As soon as he flew over Smoochum, the small ice type drew in a large breath and blew a billowing gale at the dragon, sending it spiralling back in pain as the attack took its toll on the Land Shark Pokémon.

"Very nice strategy." Cynthia praised, amazed at the moves executed by the two. "But I'm afraid this match is now mine. Garchomp!" She raised a hand into the air, "Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp raised its head and screeched to the heavens as Orion and Jasmine looked blankly at the Pokémon.

"Draco Meteor?" Orion echoed. "What's that?"

"The ultimate dragon move." Cynthia smirked as she pointed upwards. Above them all several meteors closed in, racing down to the ground at mach speeds.

Orion and Jasmine gaped at the meteors, as did both Smoochum and Combusken. The Pokémon looked at the meteors, to each other, and finally to their trainers, screaming their protests.

"I think they're right." Jasmine nodded in agreement with the Pokémon. "We shouldn't make them get crushed by those. I forfeit."

"Me too." Orion conceded.

"Wise choice." Cynthia nodded. "Garchomp, destroy the meteors with Hyper Beam!"

"Garrr!" Garchomp screeched again before blasting the meteors into small bits of dust.

"Scary attack, huh?" Orion grinned as he bent down level to Combusken. The fowl rolled his eyes sarcastically at the trainer, causing them both to laugh.

"It's no wonder why you're the champion." Jasmine said, amazed as she hugged Smoochum in her arms.

"But I got my status with hard work." Cynthia replied. "Do you two wish for your battle now?" She asked as she turned to Delphie and Lucas.

"Umm...we should get the others healed first." Lucas said, hoping to buy himself a little more time.

"Okay then." Cynthia nodded. "I need to speak to grandma for a bit anyway. How about we battle tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it." Delphie nodded, watching wordlessly as Cynthia smiled and waved goodbye to them all, her Garchomp following as she left with Carolina.

"Well, that was tougher than I would have expected." Orion sighed.

"Like I said; no wonder why she's the champion." Jasmine agreed. "Still, we seem to make a good team, don't we?" She grinned as she turned to Orion.

"Well, I'm sure there are other things we'd be more than 'good' at together..." Orion grinned shamelessly as he turned to the green haired coordinator.

"Yeah, like trying to show people how to fail tremendously at flirting!" Jasmine shot back, causing Lucas to outright laugh as Orion smirked.

"Touché..." He chuckled whilst shaking his head.

Jasmine grinned again at Orion before she turned to the silent member of their group. "So what do you think, Delphie?"

"About the battle? Or Orion's flirting?" She replied, the hints of a smirk tugging at her lips.

Lucas sunk into further laughter as Jasmine succumbed herself, and even Orion managed a laugh at his own expense.

"I think there's no chance of myself and Lucas defeating her tomorrow." Delphie continued after the laughter died down. "However, in battling the champion, I can see that we shall be able to learn more for battling, and skipping out on it would be a wasted opportunity." She said pointedly as she looked at Lucas.

"What...?" The researcher rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just find battling someone like Cynthia a little unnerving, is all."

"Well, let's continue this in the Pokémon Centre." Orion suggested. "Mine and Jasmine's Pokémon need healing, and I could do with some food." As if to prove his point, his stomach let out a loud rumble, and he grinned toothily in embarrassment.

* * *

In the hills above the town, an Arcanine panted wearily in exhaustion.

"Alright then, let's give you a nice rest in the Pokémon Centre." It's trainer reassured it, rubbing it's mane from her position on the legendary Pokémon's back.

"Arroo!" The Fire type barked before trotting slowly along to the Centre, it's trainer bouncing along with every step it took.

Once the trainer and Pokémon entered the Pokémon Centre, there was a brief silence before one _very_ loud scream sounded through the whole of Celestic Town; Jasmine had seen the canine Pokémon, and was now screaming as if her life depended on it.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys, finally got around to updating! Thanks for all the reviews you've left me, as well as the private messages telling me to update soon! To you, I can only say; you seem like junkies, and get your fix from this story! :P Nah, I kid, I'm extremely thankful for the messages; it shows that people actually have a valid interest in this story! Anyway, I doubt I'll be updating again anytime soon, exams and what not, and real life does come before fanfiction. Check my profile for details about it, I've also updated it with a bit of information about this story, such as the predicted completion date, the possible amount of chapters, and the sequels that shall follow it! Yup, you read that right, no matter the ending, success or failure, there shall be a sequel or two (or three) to this tale. And yeah, small details in this story aren't there for just filler, everything in this story has a purpose. I do have a plan laid out, but I change it most of the time, so what was originally my complete plan for the story is now only a skeleton copy or a backbone. I've changed much about it, but the most important parts are set in stone.  
_

_On another note, the requests for OC submission-ness. As you may have read, I've stoped accepting them for a while. All I can say is, if you have an OC you wish to submit for this story, jot down their details and save them yourself, and only give them to me when I ask for them again. It's only because I'm not planning to start using another lot for quite a while, and so by that time I'll have probably forgotten about them. Nothing personal or anything, I just don't have the best memory in the world. It's true what they say; alcohol does kill brain cells! _

_But anyway, I promise y'all when I return after my exams finish, the story will get more compelling, more addictive, and shall make you bash the nearest person over the head in frsutration until I update again! Or maybe the latter part is just me... hehe. And because I've been away from updating for such a while, there's going to be some very big reading treats in store. But while I'm away, don't hesitate to review! Point out errors, tell me what you like, what you don't, and what you want more and less of!_

_Farewell til then!_

_Cru  
_


	26. Dealing With The Phoenix

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 26, Dealing With The Phoenix)

Fear shone in her eyes. The creature before her snarled. Large, pointed teeth, glistening in the light. It took a step forwards, licking its lips, its eyes focusing directly on her. She squeaked, shifting back until it began to sniff at the air, causing her to scream for her life.

"I really think that soon enough I'll need a hearing aid..." Orion groaned as he clamped his hands over his ears, failing at blocking out the shrill, terror-filled screams of Jasmine.

"Doooog!" She wailed, pointing fearfully at the Arcanine, who looked down at the frightened coordinator in bemusement.

"Correction; it's an Arcanine." Lucas said, removing his hands from his ears as Jasmine stopped screaming. "And by the looks of it; it's got a trainer, so I don't think it's going to eat you."

Delphie meanwhile said nothing, stoically observing the people around her, her face impassive even as she withheld the urge to point blank laugh at Jasmine's fear.

"That's right!" A female voice suddenly spoke, belonging to the trainer that dismounted the canine Pokémon. Her hair was purple in colour, and seemed incredibly long, even though it was pulled into a scruffy ponytail. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and grey, and were covered by a pair of glasses with purple rims. Her outfit comprised of a red dress top with a thick black belt across it, and black jeans, and stood almost two foot smaller than the Pokémon. "My Arcanine wouldn't hurt anyone!" She informed them with a wide smile. "I'm Lila by the way, Lila Jackson."

As everyone introduced themselves, they all failed to notice the Drifloon float past the window and into the ceiling, keeping an eye on them all.

"So you're the son of a gym leader?!" Lilia practically squealed upon realising Orion's paternal relationship. "That's _way_ cool! I love all gym leaders! Brock especially!" She grinned, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Why Brock?" Orion asked, a grin spreading across his face. "Some sort of school girl crush or something?"

"I'll have you know I'm fourteen!" Lila snapped, glowering at the blonde trainer. "I just happen to be short for my age is all." She huffed, pouting and turning her gaze away for a moment. "So," She suddenly began cheerily, a smile on her face again, her previous outburst seemingly forgotten, "what Pokémon do you guys have?"

"A variety." Delphie suddenly spoke, catching everyone off guard. "However, they are currently being healed, thus why are in this establishment." She paused, her crystal blue eyes narrowing on the Arcanine briefly. "It would seem your Arcanine could do with the nurse's attention too."

"Hm?" Lila grunted as she spun around to see her Pokémon. The Arcanine was now laying across the floor, head tucked in between its forepaws, looking like a large puppy. "Aww, you're so cute sometimes!" Lilia gushed, ruffling her Pokémon's mane. "Let's go get you checked out then!" She smiled at her Pokémon, before turning and smiling at the Psychic trainer. "Thanks Delphie!" She grinned before skipping off towards the reception desk, her Pokémon following loyally behind.

"It's finally gone!" Jasmine breathed as she exhaled, sounding as if she had held her breath all the while. "Why did it have to stay here for so long?!" She wailed, taking a few breaths to calm herself.

"It's a free country." Lucas replied. "Or Pokémon Centre," He blinked, "depends on what way you look at it..."

* * *

As the quartet spoke amongst themselves, the Drifloon which had silently observed the Pokémon Centre decided to make its move. Silently it breathed out a Haze attack, quickly coating the whole interior of the centre in thick black smog. As people inside the smoke began to panic and scream, it let out a weak electric shock into the smoke, the Thunder Wave attack conducting easily through the smoke, instantly paralysing everyone in the centre; Pokémon and human alike.

"Loooon." It hummed as if floated above everyone in victory. Almost instantly after it spoke, the Centre's doors flew open, sucking out the smoke and revealing two human silhouettes in the doorway.

"From the ashes of the past," One began, and both Orion and Lucas groaned internally, unable to move due to paralysis.

"Coming back with a blast,"

"Destroying all forms of hope,"

"Leaving you unable to cope,"

"Mar!" The slimmer of the two exclaimed, grinning as his bright blue hair flicked over his left eye.

"Pyre!" The larger one continued, standing over Mar like a bodyguard.

"Drifloon!" The Pokémon wailed as it floated down from the ceiling,

"Stealing's our game,"

"So remember our name,"

"Team Phoenix!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Drifloon, loon loon!"

"And no smartarse comments this time!" Mar gloated as he stepped forwards triumphantly, his eyes focusing on Lucas and Orion. "Team Phoenix gets the goal!" He continued to grin as he reached down to his belt and opened a Pokéball, his Croagunk materialising in a flash of white light.

"Crow...." It croaked upon being released, its cheeks inflating and deflating in tandem with its breathing.

"Croagunk, stay here on guard," Mar commanded, his grin furthering as he looked around as everyone frozen in place, "anyone recovers from paralysis, Poison Jab 'em."

"Crow..." The Croagunk saluted, its eyes scanning everyone, a grin like it's master's appearing on its face.

"Mar," Pyre suddenly spoke, looking around at everyone, "what do we do now?" He asked sheepishly, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

Mar glared at his large teammate before sighing in frustration. "We steal everyone's Pokémon." He spoke as-matter-of-factly. "Or _I_ will while _you_ steal the food." Pyre nodded, going to open his mouth before Mar quickly snapped, "Use your Skorupi to find the food, meet back here in five minutes, no later." He commanded before rushing off towards the Pokémon storage, passing a Nurse Joy whose eyes were glaring at the two despite her paralysis.

"Looon!" Drifloon commanded Pyre, slapping him with one of its feelers before floating off after Mar, leaving Pyre standing in shock in the doorway still.

"Sorry guys," Pyre spoke as he looked around, "a job's a job." He shrugged before releasing his Skorupi, heading off towards the food storage.

* * *

"Well, I can't seem to find confirmation that anything's happening yet grandma." Cynthia groaned as she brushed her hair away from her face as she leant over a table, flicking through the various newspapers of each region.

"No matter dear," Carolina replied, sitting down softly on a chair as she placed her cup beside her. "You go back to your business you need to attend to, I'll carry on researching into this." She said with a smile as she made a shooing motion.

"Thanks grandma." Cynthia smiled, kissing the old woman on the forehead before turning and leaving.

A breath escaped the champion's lips as she stood in the outdoors, feeling the wind whip around her body, her thigh-length hair flowing freely in the breeze. Her eyes closed as she leant her head back, revisiting feelings such simple changes in the weather made her reminisce about. As she opened her eyes, she caught sight of two people running from the Pokémon Centre, knapsacks slung over their shoulders, a Drifloon floating after them.

"Strange." Cynthia whispered to herself as her brow knitted in confusion. "Togekiss, come forth my friend!" She beckoned as she threw a Pokéball forth. From the light burst a white Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. Its wings were triangle in shape and its underbelly was dotted with little red and blue triangle-shaped spots. Atop its head was a three-pointed crest that had the left spike tipped in blue and the right spike tipped in red.

"Kiss!" The Togekiss chirped happily as it was released, floating gracefully alongside its trainer.

"Togekiss, I need you to follow those men," Cynthia instructed, pointing towards the duo that were running from the Centre. "Follow them to where they stop, then double back to me and let me know where it is."

"Togekiss!" The Jubilee Pokémon nodded as it soared into the sky, training its eyes on its targets.

Cynthia waited a moment more, watching her Pokémon stealthily follow the duo and their Drifloon before making a beeline towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"Roserade, Aromatherapy!"

The air in the Pokémon Centre slowly became filled with a soft, sweet smell, which made its way into the sinuses of everyone within the Centre. Slowly the effects of paralysis wore off everyone, leading to, among other things, wide spread panic about the state of the Pokémon.

"Everyone, quiet!" Cynthia yelled over the masses as she held her hands out, silencing the crowd. "Can you explain what happened here?" The champion asked Nurse Joy, who sat ashamedly on her chair behind the desk.

"Two men and their Drifloon came in after subduing us all with a Thunder Wave amplified by a cloud of Haze." Joy explained, her eyes drifting upwards as she recollected the events. "They called themselves Team Phoenix..."

"Team Phoenix...?" Cynthia repeated under her breath, her brow knitting in concentration.

"They're a group of Pokémon criminals." Orion supplied for her. Cynthia's eyes widened slightly in recognition before she simply nodded as Orion continued to explain. "Those two seem to be nothing more than Pokémon thieves...and stalkers." He added as an afterthought. "But, there are higher-ups in their organisation. The other day they were conducting some sort of freaky research in Eterna Forest."

Cynthia arched a brow in confusion. "Freaky research?"

"They had some kind of machine," Lucas took over explaining, "It seemed to boost the energy levels of the Pokémon to make them evolve, and in the process the Pokémon were knocked out."

"I see." The champion nodded gravely. "In fact, I do remember reading something about a large group of criminals being arrested in that vicinity, thanks to the efforts of four trainers..." Her gaze became unfocused for a moment, before she narrowed her eyes on Orion and the others. "You four were the trainers that stopped these operations?" She assumed.

The Pokémon centre went quiet for a moment, eyes settling on the four trainers stood with Cynthia.

"Well," Jasmine started nervously, aware of all the whispers going around about her, "Me, Orion and Lucas did, as well as Orion's sister. Delphie met us afterwards." The coordinator explained, throwing a small smile at the psychic trainer.

"I see." Cynthia nodded again. "Everyone," She called, bringing hush once again to the centre, "I shall go and search for your missing Pokémon. Please, remain here until I return." She turned, once more focusing her gaze on Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, I assume you still have the records of which trainers handed over which Pokémon?"

"Umm..." Joy blinked, taken aback slightly. "Yes," She nodded, pulling up a thick file, "they're here."

"Then please keep hold of them." Cynthia requested. "When I return with the Pokémon, you can use those records to distribute the Pokémon to the correct trainers." The champion smiled briefly at the nurse before turning abruptly, her black coat swishing round with the sudden movement.

She stepped forwards, recalling her Roserade, who had remained silent this entire time. As she stepped to leave the centre, she stopped before Orion and the others. "I want you four to assist me with this." She said suddenly, catching them off guard. "You have prior dealings with Team Phoenix, and I have a feeling that you are all exceptionally strong trainers, albeit still relatively new to the experience."

"Uh...sure." Orion blinked, still shocked. "I mean, of course!" He nodded with enthusiasm and determination.

"Let's go then." Cynthia commanded as she turned to leave.

* * *

"So where do we go from here?" Lucas asked as they stepped outside the building. "From here there's countless directions Team Phoenix could have run off to."

"That's why I sent another of my Pokémon after them." Cynthia replied. "I just need to wait for him to return, and then we can find these thieves."

"Waaiiit!" Lila called as she ran out of the Pokémon centre, stopping abruptly before she crashed into Cynthia. She smiled sheepishly as she cleaned her glasses, before looking up at the champion. "I want to come too!" She said suddenly, looking Cynthia directly in the eye. "I left home because I didn't want to get rid of my Arcanine, I'm not giving him up now!"

"Very well." Cynthia nodded, causing a large smile to form on Lila's face. "Now, while Togekiss looks for these thieves, you can explain to me what you know about them."

* * *

"How the hell did we wind up here?!" Combusken exclaimed as he looked through the metal bars holding him in a cage. "One moment I'm being sent to sleep by the healing machine thing, the next I wake up in some creepy cage, with an equally creepy Croagunk keeping guard!" He ranted, pointing haphazardly at the fighting frog standing guard around them.

"Would you shut up?!" Vulpix hissed from its cage. Each of the stolen Pokémon were placed in separate cages, lined up in circle in a small enclosure which was hidden by a variety of bushes, trees and various plant life. "You're not the only one locked in one of these things!"

"What?!" Staravia cawed upon realising where it was. "I'm in a cage?! I can't be in a cage!" It cried, beating its wings furiously in a vain attempt to escape. "If I'm in cage, it means I'll get sold off to some old lady like a prized Chatot! She'll want me repeating what she says, but I can't speak!!! I'm going to be a stuffed birdie in a museum!" It fretted, beating against the cage bars in fright.

"And you thought you had it bad?" Turtwig spoke up, looking between its hot tempered and frightened teammates.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Combusken chuckled sheepishly, looking to Bidoof and Gastly, both of whom were still out cold. He sighed before looking round at the other Pokémon, Jasmine's Maby and Shellos were both still sleeping, her Smoochum was just waking up. Delphie's Espeon seemed to be meditating, as did her Bronzor, whereas her Slowpoke simply had a vacant expression across its face. In other cages were various Pokémon, most notably an Arcanine near a Buizel and a Pikachu, none of which Combusken knew who they belonged to.

"Gah, it's hot..." Smoochum moaned as she came to. "This heat is going to do dreadful things to my hair...hey!" She exclaimed upon noticing their new surroundings. "This isn't the Pokémon Centre!"

"Gee, ya think?!" Vulpix hissed. "Aren't you the smart one? How about you use that wit of yours to figure out a way out of here for us?!"

"I was just asking..." Smoochum whimpered in reply, holding herself as she bit back tears.

"Guys, guys!" Turtwig called out, "calm down! We need to work together to find our way out of here!" Slowly each Pokémon stopped their individual complaining and focused their gaze on the grass type. "Now, does anyone have any idea as to where we are?"

Silence was present among the Pokémon as they looked between each other for answers.

"...I do." Slowpoke finally spoke up, his tone sleepy and lazy.

Each Pokémon looked towards him, and as one they cried, "Really?!"

The Dopey Pokémon blinked once as it gazed vacantly back at them all. "...Yup."

"Then where are we?" Turtwig asked.

"...Well...I think..."

"This is going to take forever..." Combusken groaned as he fell backwards onto his backside. "Can one of you two not speed up this guy's speaking?" He asked the Espeon and Bronzor.

"Tampering with Slowpoke's speech ability would affect his natural psychic powers." Espeon responded flatly. "It could speed up his speech, but super power his powers, leading to an overflow of psychic energy within the limits of the mind."

"What does that mean?!" Staravia cawed.

"He would explode." Bronzor replied emotionlessly.

"Fools." Croagunk grinned at them all as they argued amongst themselves, not noticing the Jubilee Pokémon hover above them all for an instant before it sped back the way it came.

* * *

"So..." Orion spoke, eager to start a conversation, if only to distract everyone as the followed Cynthia's Togekiss, who had returned only minutes after they left the Pokémon Centre. "Where abouts are you from Lila?"

Lila blinked, not expecting the question, but smiled nonetheless as she replied. "Well, I'm from Pewter originally." She explained as she cleaned her glasses. "But I ran away from home a while ago. My dad was attacked by a swarm of Beedrill, so he told me I wasn't allowed anything more to do with Pokémon, and told me to get rid of Arcanine. He was a Growlithe at the time though." She added, staring skywards and reminiscing.

"So how exactly do you become the overall Champion anyway Cynthia?" Jasmine suddenly asked, looking at the taller woman, who smiled slightly at the question.

"Firstly, you must defeat all of the gym leaders in each major region." She began to explain, "After that, you need to challenge each region's Elite Four, and defeat them all. However, you are only allowed to lose once against anyone of them, in the entirety of the challenge."

"Harsh." Lucas commented, Cynthia nodding her agreement.

"Very." Cynthia nodded. "After that, you must defeat each region's current champion, in a row without a single loss. Only then may you challenge the current overall Champion for such a title."

"What about if there's no current overall Champion?" Orion asked.

"Then you are free to choose your opponent, but they must be highly skilled." The champion replied. "They can be a gym leader, a frontier brain, a member of the Elite Four again, or even your strongest rival."

"What did you do?" Jasmine asked, curiosity present even in her steps as she bounced along.

"I re-challenged a member of the Elite Four." She replied. "I lost once during my campaign against the Elites, and so I wished to have a complete winning set against them."

"Who was it?" Delphie suddenly asked.

Cynthia smiled, brushing some hair from her face as she remembered the battle. "Lucien."

"So, do you have to train one specific type to be a leader?" Lila suddenly asked. "You see, because I want to become a gym leader, but I don't like training one specific type..." She admitted, fiddling with her belt apprehensively.

"Honestly; I'm not sure." Cynthia admitted. "But if not a gym leader, you could always become a frontier brain, providing you have the experience necessary."

"Kiss!" Togekiss suddenly cried as it swooped down, floating alongside Cynthia.

"Okay." The Champion nodded before turning round to face the five with her. "We're here now. So we're going to carry it out like this..."

* * *

Near the caged Pokémon were the three members of Team Phoenix; Mar, Pyre and Drifloon. Currently the two humans were sat relaxing on old wooden chairs, looking down a small incline on their 'captured' Pokémon with huge grins.

"That was a great plan!" Pyre grinned toothily as he looked at the caged Pokémon below them. "I can't believe it worked!"

Mar scowled and slapped Pyre upside his head. "Of course it worked!" He hissed. "The Haze from Drifloon provided an extra combustible source for Drifloon's Thunder Wave to catalyse, and the paralysing affects of the attack worked in tandem with the explosion, creating the end result!"

"Loon!"Drifloon wailed in agreement.

"Umm...come again?" Pyre mumbled sheepishly, his head shrinking into his neck as he looked away from his glaring partners. "You know I'm not all that smart..."

Very true." Mar admitted as he scratched at his cheek. "Let's just hope-"

"You!" Orion roared in contempt as he and Lucas appeared from the undergrowth, a Lucario stalking forwards with them.

"Crap!" Mar balked upon seeing the two, and made way to run in the direction opposite the two trainers, stopping and letting out a small strangled cry as Delphie, Jasmine and a Roserade walked into view. They tried to escape another way, coming face to face with Lila and a Gastrodon, and finally almost fainting in fright as Cynthia blocked their final escape attempt, her Garchomp glowering ravenously at them.

"Just who do you creeps think you are?!" Jasmine growled at them whilst looking at her caged Pokémon.

"Who do we think we are?" Mar echoed, a glint appearing in his eye. He looked to Pyre and they exchanged a nod, before they both leapt atop the cages holding the Pokémon.

"From the ashes of the past," Mar struck a pose, his left arm pointing in the air.

"Coming back with a blast," Pyre continued, standing next to Mar, his right arm pointing to the sky.

"Destroying all forms of hope,"

"Leaving you unable to cope,"

"Mar!"

"Pyre!"

"Drifloon!" The Balloon Pokémon added as it floated in front of the two.

"Stealing's our game," Mar said as he 'stole' a Pokéball from Pyre.

"So remember our name," Pyre grinned as he pointed to the 'P' emblazoned on their uniforms.

"Team Phoenix!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Drifloon, loon loon!"

"...Who?" The girls whispered in disbelief.

"Do you not listen!!!" Mar hissed in anger. "We're Team Phoenix!"

"No," Cynthia started, smirking as her Garchomp walked forwards, "you're toast." She corrected before Garchomp streaked forwards, knocking the three thieves back with its Giga Impact attack. The force sent them spiralling into Croagunk, continuing on into a tree, which they crashed into before sliding down in pain. Drifloon wailed in distress before its fellow thieves looked to it in protest.

"No!" Mar and Pyre pleaded. "Not Aftermath!"

"Loon!" Drifloon cried as it exploded, sending all the members of Team Phoenix airborne.

"Looks like we're soaring with the stars again!" Mar and Pyre wailed as they flew off into the distance.

"Crow..." "Drif...loon!"

"You know," Lucas said as he watched them quickly zoom from view, "I do have to wonder how on earth they manage to survive the landings from that..."

"In all honesty, I really don't care." Orion shrugged as he walked towards the cages, bending down in front of the ones containing his Pokémon before he opened the locks on them, much to the surprise of everyone with him.

"How did you manage that?!" Lucas gasped in disbelief.

Orion blushed slightly, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to his friends. "Let's just say I hang out with the wrong crowd for a while..."

"Colourful histories aside," Cynthia smiled, "we have some Pokémon to free and return."

* * *

"I can't thank you all enough!" Nurse Joy beamed as the Pokémon and trainers were all reunited.

"There's no need." Cynthia replied. "Any morally decent trainer would do the same." She smiled, before turning and walking towards the group that had helped her out in the day.

"GG, Smuiz, I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" Lila apologised as she crushed her Pikachu and Buizel in a hug. "I promise I'll do my best to make sure that never happens again!"

"Aw..." Jasmine gushed, "That's cute, don't you think?"

"I'm just surprised the Pikachu hasn't fired her to a crisp." Orion blinked as he watched the Pikachu being squashed against its trainer.

"Thank you all for helping me today." Cynthia said as she walked towards them all.

"We didn't exactly do much..." Lucas admitted.

"You helped more than you think." The champion replied. "The hour is late now, so I shall be retiring to my home soon, but we shall have our battle tomorrow, if that is alright?"

"Umm, sure, I guess." Lucas nodded, looking to Delphie, who herself nodded her agreement.

"Very well," Cynthia smiled, "I shall see you all tomorrow then." She waved as she exited the Pokémon Centre, leaving the trainers to resume staring in amazement at the crushing hugs Lila was giving her Pokémon.

"Pokémon need to breathe too." Delphie spoke, drawing Lila back to earth.

"Oops!" The purple haired trainer smiled sheepishly, returning her Pokémon before jumping to her feet, an even larger smile on her face as she leant on her Arcanine. "So, you guys are battling Cynthia tomorrow?" She asked in amazement. "Do you mind if I stay around to watch?"

"Go for it." Lucas replied. "The more people watching our humiliating defeat, the better." He sighed pessimistically.

"Don't be so negative!" Jasmine chided him. "It's the experience that matters!" She grinned, opening her arms as she spoke. However, one of her hands came close to Arcanine, which the Legendary Pokémon sniffed cautiously before licking.

Even Cynthia; from her room on the other side of town, heard the scream that followed.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I'm back!!! :) Sorry it's taken a while, there were exams until the start of June, and I've only just moved back home for summer. I put everything to do with FF on a cd and left it at home so I wouldn't get distracted while revising, so I had to wait until I got back until I could do anything! But, now I have returned!!! Go me :D_

_But anyway, the story's going to continue, be as good - if not better than ever! So, in the mean time, leave a little review, it makes me happy, and work faster! :)  
_


	27. Vs Cynthia Part II!

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 27, Vs Cynthia, Part II!)

Storm clouds grew over the northern half of Sinnoh. Peels of thunder racked the atmosphere, coupled with flashes of lightning. Rain beat down unmercifully, pouring against the buildings.

From within the Pokémon Centre, trainers sat staring out the windows, putting off their plans of training and travel in favour of waiting out the storm.

"We're gonna have to battle in _this_?!" Lucas groaned in disbelief.

"Nothing wrong with it." Delphie replied. "You wish to be a researcher, surely there will be times in which you need to be out in such weather conditions."

"Yeah..." Lucas replied uncertainly, "but in this?"

"Why not?" Orion grinned. "Personally I love rain, I'd happily stay out in it all day."

"Then why don't you?" Jasmine probed, pushing him towards the doorway.

"I would," Orion replied, looking to Combusken with a small smile, "but Combusken doesn't like the rain. Or water in general for that matter."

"Neither do you Arcanine, huh?" Lila asked her Pokémon as she stroked its mane. The canine fire type shook its head, prompting Lila to recall the Pokémon before they left the Pokémon Centre, and letting Jasmine breathe a sigh of relief.

"Glad to see you made it." Cynthia smiled as they approached her in the field Jasmine and Orion battled her in the day before. "A true trainer continues in any weather that will not endanger their lives."

"Or if you're mad like me and just stay out in this weather." Orion grinned, drawing an incredulous look from Combusken, who was currently wearing Orion's spare top, wearing the hood up over his head in a vain attempt to shield himself from the weather.

"Well, we should get to this as soon as." Cynthia suddenly spoke. "Do any of you wish to referee for this?" She asked, looking to the three not battling.

"Ooh!" Lilia suddenly spoke up, bouncing on her tiptoes, raising her hand into the air. "I'll do it!" She exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

"Very well." Cynthia nodded. "Whenever you are ready then." She said before walking off to the other side of the battlefield.

"Prime seats." Orion grinned as him and Jasmine sat on a small hill overlooking the battlefield. "Hold on a sec Buskie," He murmured as he rooted around in his bag, pulling out a collapsible umbrella.

"Busken!" Combusken exclaimed gleefully as the umbrella was put up, preventing the rain from reaching the fowl.

"Let me under it too!" Jasmine demanded as she inched closer to Orion, aiming to get under the umbrella.

"Hold on," Orion said, giving the umbrella to Combusken as he sat closer to Jasmine, almost sitting on her. He placed Combusken back on his lap, and so all three were covered from the rain.

"Thanks." Jasmine whispered.

"No prob."

"Com...busken." The fowl sighed as he rolled his eyes, noticing the blush on both trainers.

X

"I'll make this easier for you both," Cynthia declared, "I'll be using a Pokémon without any advantages in this weather. Lucario, battle dance!"

From the ball burst a blue and black jackal like creature that had a spike protruding through its chest, as well as one on each hand.

"Raaa!" It growled, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Fighting and steel..." Lucas whispered to himself, "that means out of everyone, I should use Vulpix." He sighed, looking skyward. "But she'll be disadvantaged because of the weather..."

Suddenly, from his side, Delphie's Bronzor appeared in a flash of light, the psychic type trainer having silently chosen the Pokémon.

"Alright, Vulpix, you're up!" The researcher called as he threw the ball forwards. In a flash of light the Fox Pokémon appeared, growling its name heatedly as rain began falling on it.

"Alright!" Lila called out, obviously enjoying being able to referee the match. "Vulpix and Bronzor versus Lucario!"

Lucas acted first, eager to get in the first attack. "Vulpix, Attract!"

"Close your eyes." Cynthia instructed. "Rely on sensing their aura instead."

Vulpix's eyes took a pink tinge as she looked directly towards the Lucario, eager to enthral the dual type. However, the Pokémon simply closed its eyes, negating the attack. However, in doing so, Lucario was blindsided by a Gyro Ball from Bronzor.

"Hm?" Cynthia arched a brow at the sudden attack.

"I can command psychic types telepathically." Delphie informed the champion.

"Ah." Cynthia smiled, sensing a challenge. "Very well, Aura Sphere, Extremespeed, Dark Pulse."

The triple command caught the two trainers off guard, both lost as to what attack would hit who.

"Vulpix, keep on the move with Quick Attack, Flamethrower when you sense the chance!"

"_Bronzor," _Delphie called out to her Pokémon mentally, _"Iron Defence then Double Team."_

"Raa!" Lucario barked as it formed a ball of aura in its hands, throwing the attack forwards. Vulpix ran around at high speeds in a vain attempt to avoid the attack. As the ball pulsed towards Bronzor, the Steel type shone as Iron Defence took hold. The Bronze Pokémon then split into three as the Aura Sphere neared, before the attack suddenly shot off in the opposite direction, barrelling into Vulpix and knocking her off her feet.

Lucario barked again as it shot forwards, becoming a blur almost instantly. Vulpix winced as she was hit by the invisible force, and Bronzor was knocked for six as the Aura Pokémon barged into it.

"Caar!" Lucario growled as it threw a spiralling stream of dark energy forth, the attack barrelling into Bronzor, knocking the Pokémon into Vulpix, and the both of them down and out.

"Bronzor and Vulpix are unable to battle!" Lila called out, quickly wiping her glasses from the rain drops. "This is fun!" She smiled. "But I know someone who'll have more fun in this weather! Smuiz, come out!" She called as she threw a Pokéball, a Buizel appearing in a flash of light. The Sea Weasel Pokémon instantly grinned upon feeling the rain on its body, and ran around in a speedy circle around its trainer, stopping at her feet.

"Bwee bwee!" Buizel smiled, posing next to Lila, who giggled at the sight.

* * *

"Maybe I should follow that example." Jasmine reasoned as she saw the Buizel happily zoom around in the rain. "Shellos, come out!"

"Los!" The eastern sea slug grinned upon being released. "Shellos!" It squealed upon feeling rain on its body, and happily slithered over the moist grass.

"Shellos certainly enjoys the rain." Orion observed, watching the Pokémon slither along joyfully.

"Yup!" Jasmine grinned. "Personally, I don't mind it, but I don't want to get soaked." She said, moving closer to Orion to avoid the rain, and causing them both to go slightly redder in the cheeks.

* * *

"You did well Vulpix," Lucas praised the fire type as he recalled her. "Staravia, you're up!"

"Starr!" The Pokémon screeched upon being released, training its eyes on the Lucario below.

Delphie however, recalled her Pokémon silently, vocally as least. She praised the Pokémon telepathically, selecting her next Pokémon in equal silence.

"Esp..." The Espeon mewed monotonously as she was released, flicking her tail as she regarded her opponent.

"Okay!" Lila smiled, throwing an arm skywards, her Buizel mimicking her movements. "Staravia and Espeon against Lucario! Begin!" She cut her arm through the air, Smuiz still copying her actions.

Cynthia smiled slightly, flicking her hair behind her shoulder as she gave her command. "Lucario, Extremespeed on Staravia!"

"Raa!" Lucario growled as it shot forwards, charging towards the avian. However, it stopped short when it bounced off an invisible surface around Staravia, belonging to the Reflect attack Espeon had silently launched.

"Awesome." Lucas grinned. "Now, Staravia, Wing Attack!"

"Starr!" The avian cawed, charging in full speed with its wings outstretched. Cynthia made no attempt to make a counter manoeuvre as Staravia closed the distance. As it struck, Lucario seemed unfazed, if anything the avian came off worse.

"One hell of a defence..." Lucas whispered in awe as Delphie sent another command to Espeon.

"Esp..." The Psychic type growled as it began charging a Shadow Ball. "Peon!" Espeon hissed as it launched the Ghost type attack.

"Use Psychic," Cynthia commanded, "send it back."

"Raaa..." Lucario growled lowly as its eyes began to shine blue. It stretched out its arms, enveloping the Shadow Ball in the same blue glow. With a flick of its wrists the attack was launched straight back at Espeon, who mewed in pain as the attack hit home.

"Staravia, use Endeavour!" Lucas called, wasting no time even as Espeon stood on shaky feet.

Cynthia's eyes widened as she heard the attack, and even her Lucario braced itself.

"Knock it away with Force Palm!" Cynthia called.

Lucas balked as he heard the command, and could only watch as it seemed to him, in slow motion; his Staravia shot like a speeding bullet towards the Aura Pokémon, who calmly deflected it with a swipe of its palm. As the Flying type was sent spiralling away, Espeon tensed, preparing an attack.

"Now," Cynthia instructed, "Me First!"

Espeon balked as Delphie did the same, and as Staravia fell to the ground unconscious, Lucario suddenly launched a Shadow Ball at Espeon, making contact and detonating the Espeon's own Shadow Ball it was forming in its maw.

Needless to say, Espeon was out for the count.

"Espeon and Staravia are unable to continue!" Lila announced.

"Bwee bwee!"

"Well done," Lucas praised as he recalled the fallen avian. "Talk about fighting a losing battle, but, Turtwig, you're up!"

"Wiiig!" Turtwig grinned as it was released. To its side, another flash of light occurred, from it the shape of Delphie's final Pokémon appeared.

Slowpoke breathed in, apparently going to say something, but seemingly forgetting what it was doing halfway through.

"Okay," Lila smiled, "Turtwig and Slowpoke versus Lucario!"

"...Sloooow..." Slowpoke finally spoke, drawing incredulous looks.

"_Just a small battle." _Delphie sent to her Slowpoke. _"I'm sure you can do this."_

"Turtwig, start things off with an Energy Ball!"

"Turt..." The Grass type growled as the sphere of natural energy formed. "Wiig!" It exclaimed as it launched the projectile.

"Lucario, Bone Rush."

Lucario closed its eyes and focused, forming a long staff made of Aura. With one clean swipe it cleaved the Energy Ball in two, and raced forwards, staff poised, ready to attack.

However, as it ran forwards, Slowpoke's eyes began to shine purple, before time itself seemed to slow down. Lucario suddenly became sluggish, whereas Turtwig and even Slowpoke seemed to suddenly become extremely fast.

"Trick Room?" Cynthia whispered in surprise.

"Awesome." Lucas grinned. "Now, Turtwig, use Crunch!"

"_Slowpoke, Water Pulse."_

"Wiig!" Turtwig growled, chasing forwards and crunching down on Lucario's head before the Aura Pokémon could even blink. Slowpoke even seemed to lose its usual lazy nature, as suddenly it launched a pulse of water at the Pokémon, which quickly collected extra mass in the large storm. The attack barrelled into Lucario, knocking it slightly off balance, but not doing much else.

"You know what to do." Cynthia commanded vaguely, making the two trainers facing her extremely apprehensive.

Suddenly Lucario bashed its head against the floor, knocking Turtwig off and dazing it slightly. As the turtle tried to collect its bearings, Lucario unleashed a Close Combat attack, damaging the Grass type heavily with a mixture of punches, kicks and bites. The Aura Pokémon then grasped Turtwig in a Psychic attack, sending it flying into Slowpoke. As one final step it launched a Dark Pulse, causing Turtwig to cry out in pain.

Lucario achieved this in blinding speed, despite the effects of Trick Room placed upon it.

Once its attacks were finished, Turtwig was clearly down and out. Slowpoke struggled to its feet, blinked and groaned in pain from the attacks moments passed. The pain took hold, and Slowpoke too collapsed in defeat.

"Turtwig and Slowpoke are unable to battle!" Lila called out. "So...Cynthia is the winner!" She announced with a wide smile upon her face. Her Buizel too was smiling widely, though more so from the feel of rain on its skin.

* * *

"Wow..." Orion whispered in conclusion of the battle, "Delphie's actually, _really _talented. I've got no chance if I ever went up against her."

"There's no need to think like that!" Jasmine chided him. "If you go around thinking like that, you'll be defeated before the battle even starts!"

"Com, busken!" Combusken added in.

"Okay, I won't be pessimistic!" Orion groaned. "But seriously, watching her makes me think I'm not cut out for challenging the league..."

"Look," Jasmine suddenly spoke in a stern tone, catching Orion off guard. "It doesn't matter how you've been treated in the past, you just need to have more confidence in your abilities! Hell," She threw her arms out, causing her Shellos, who was currently sat atop the umbrella to look down at her, "I don't have that much self-confidence in contests!"

"Maybe..." Orion whispered, "but whenever I see someone battle, I always manage to point out how they're better than me..."

"Gahh!" The green haired coordinator let out a frustrated groan. "Combusken, sort him out for me!" She growled as she got up, prying her Shellos from the umbrella before walking down towards the others.

"Busk!" Combusken hissed as it slapped Orion upside his head. "Com...combusken!"

"What?!" Orion groaned defensively. "You know what I'm like with self-confidence.

"Com..." Combusken shook his head. "Combusken," He pointed to Orion, "Busken," He pointed down to Jasmine, and then made a variety of gestures and clucks.

"Huh?" Orion blinked in disbelief. "What opportunity?"

"Com..." The fowl sighed in desperation. Giving up on his trainer for now, Combusken settled for stealing the umbrella and racing down to the others.

"Hey!" Orion called out after the Pokémon. "Come back here you mutant chicken!!"

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jasmine gushed as she approached the rest of the group, smiling widely as she hugged Shellos to her chest. "You guys were really good, even though you were against Cynthia!"

"Thanks." Lucas grinned as Delphie nodded. "But," the researcher looked around, "where's Orion?"

"Moping about how he's not a good trainer or something." Jasmine growled.

"Actually," Lila grinned, pointing behind Jasmine, "he's chasing his Combusken, who's running towards us...with an umbrella?"

"Huh?" Jasmine whispered in confusion, spinning round in time to see Combusken skim past her. Orion followed a moment later, however he gracelessly fell over at the final step, cried out and landed atop of Jasmine, who screamed as she fell back into the mud.

"You're quite the matchmaking little Pokémon, aren't you?" Cynthia grinned as she knelt down to Combusken's level. Combusken grinned as he nodded, smiling at his work as he offered some space under the umbrella for Cynthia and Lucario.

"Caa." Lucario nodded appreciatively as it stood under the umbrella, whilst Cynthia politely declined, walking towards the other humans with a smile on her face.

"I must say," She began, "those battles were some of the best I have fought in quite a long time."

"But," Lucas started in amazement, "you completely demolished all of us!"

"It isn't the ratio, but the battle itself that is the enjoyable part." The champion advised. "All of you fought incredibly well, and I hope that at least one of you will be challenging me in the near future." She said as her gaze set upon one of them in particular.

"In the mean time," Jasmine began as she wiped mud off herself, "could you explain to Orion that he _is_ good as a trainer?"

"Hm?" Cynthia looked to Orion in surprise. "Why is it you doubt your abilities?"

"Well," Orion started uncertainly, "it's just that whenever I see someone else battle, I always realise how much better they are than me in certain areas, and then I end up doubting myself."

"Everyone has their own battling style." Cynthia advised. "What makes someone seem strong could in fact be their greatest weakness. The strongest trainers are the ones that can use their doubts to further their battling ability. That is what being a trainer is about. Overcoming your doubts and weaknesses, as well as your Pokémon's in order to surpass all the rest."

"Okay..." Orion nodded uncertainly. "But..."

"No 'but's!" Jasmine suddenly cut through. "You're not the only person with doubts, you know?!"

"Yeah..." Orion mumbled. "Sorry." He mumbled again as he bowed his head.

"You know what, let's get some ice cream!" Lila suddenly announced, a wide smile set upon her face.

"Bwee bwee!" Smuiz agreed.

"Sounds like a good plan." Cynthia smiled.

As everyone began to leave, Orion still full of doubt walked after them uncertainly. "And I'm supposed to be happy in storms..."

* * *

The storm had finally passed, and after a quick stop at the ice cream shop, everyone was once again at the fountain in Celestic Town, enjoying the feeling that the newly emerged sun was bringing.

"It's almost a shame I have work to do..." Cynthia sighed. "But, alas, these are the drawbacks to becoming Champion." She smiled at everyone before letting out a quiet breath. "Well, work calls I'm afraid." She said as she released her Garchomp. "Hopefully I'll see you all again soon." The champion smiled as she mounted her Land Shark Pokémon.

Everyone waved their farewells to the champion as Garchomp suddenly screeched and flew into the air, carrying its owner to her destination.

"That Garchomp's so cool..." Lila whispered in awe. "But a Dragonite would be even cooler!" She suddenly announced with a wide smile. "Now all I need to do is be able to catch one..."

"I don't know about wild Dragonite..." Lucas thought out loud. "But I know that if you're extremely lucky you can catch a wild Dratini or Dragonair in Mount Coronet..."

"Really?!" Lila exclaimed. "Wow! I've got to get there right away!" She smiled, releasing her Arcanine, causing Jasmine to let out a small 'eep' of terror. "I know it's rude and all to leave like this, but I really want a Dragonite!"

"Hey, no worries." Lucas grinned. "If you're gonna dash off like that, you better have a Dragonite the next time we see you!"

"Will do!" Lila beamed. "Come on Arcanine!" She ruffled the fire type's mane as she climbed on its back.

"Aroo!" Arcanine howled.

"See you guys around!" Lila called as her Arcanine turned around and sped off, everyone's farewells barely audible to her over the rush of the wind.

"It's gone!" Jasmine breathed a breath of relief.

"You really are afraid, aren't you?" Lucas observed with some humour.

"Cynophobia." Delphie suddenly spoke, drawing a few looks. "Fear of dogs."

"Well, everyone has their fears." Orion spoke. "Just like how everyone has their downfalls."

"Like your complete lack of self-confidence?" Jasmine sniped.

"I don't see why you're being so pissy with me." Orion groaned. "I mean, of everyone it should be Combusken, don't ya think?"

"Combusken!" The fowl agreed animatedly.

* * *

Elsewhere in Sinnoh, behind a large hall, a figure cloaked in shadows crept silently up to their destination. They moved stealthily, somehow avoiding all the security measures put in place.

Upon reaching their destination, the figure removed a box from a bag they had been carrying with them, and using a small trowel in the bag, begun to dig a small hole. Once it was a suitable size, the figure placed the box inside, and refilled the hole.

"Location one ready."


	28. A Sickly Shellos

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 28, A Sickly Shellos)

The hour was early, that such that the sun was barely rising, and even the Starly and Taillow were only beginning to stir and chirp. However, despite this, there was one person up and jogging, his three Pokémon following him, looking slightly bored with the slow pace.

Nearby, Lucas crept silently past a Beedrill hive, trying not to disturb the territorial Pokémon. Once past it, he breathed a sigh of relief, before catching sight of the person running with his Pokémon.

"Orion?" Lucas gasped in disbelief, catching the blonde trainer off guard. Currently Orion looked stereotypical of a jogger, wearing only a white tee and blue shorts, coupled with a pair of comfortable shoes.

Once Orion realised it was Lucas who had come to see him, he smiled at his friend before collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. "...Hey..." he grinned breathlessly.

"Why are you up this early?" Lucas asked incredulously, watching as Combusken sat beside his trainer, while Bidoof sat on him, Gastly opting for floating on his other side.

"Isn't...it obvious?" Orion breathed. He forced a grin as he took a deep breath. "I'm going for a run, trying to help out my stamina. When we were chasing after Togekiss the other day, I realised how I could do with being a bit faster." he explained, stroking his Bidoof's fur as he spoke. "And by getting my Pokémon involved, I can build up their speed and stamina."

"Makes sense," Lucas nodded as he too sat down on the floor.

"So what brings you here?" Orion asked. "Surely not to stalk me while I'm looking like this?" he grinned, gesturing towards his current attire.

Lucas rolled his eyes, suppressing a grin. "Think highly of yourself, don't you?" Orion himself grinned, feeling like he was managing to break Lucas from his shell. "I've been doing some research."

Orion held back a sigh. Maybe _some_ habits couldn't be shook. It seemed Lucas would always be extremely studious. "Researching what exactly?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Sleeping habits of Pokémon?"

"Course not," Lucas replied, not rising to meet the challenge, "there are Pokémon that are only active at this time in the morning."

"Talk about dedicated," Orion thought aloud. "Then again, I suppose we've all got to be for our goals," he paused and wiped his brow, "hell, I know I've gotta be to start _running_!"

"Com combusken!" Combusken added in, causing both of Orion's other Pokémon to laugh.

"Shush you!" Orion chuckled as he swiped lazily at the fowl.

"What did he say?" Lucas asked, tilting his head as he shifted his weight.

Orion folded his arms and pouted as he looked at Combusken. "It was along the lines of how bored my Pokémon are at having to slow down to keep up with me."

"Pokémon really do pick up their trainer's personalities, don't they?" Lucas snorted. It was true, a well known fact the researcher had seen. Professor Oak himself researched into this primarily; each researcher had their own area of expertise. "But if you're really committed to this, I could always join you? At least you'll have someone to talk to," Lucas reasoned.

"Sure, don't see why not," the blonde trainer grinned. "If only so I have someone to talk to. That and I can avoid Combusken's smart ass comments," Orion added with a grin, ducking his head as the fowl swiped at his head.

"Well, at least I know where I stand," Lucas whispered as he watched Orion and his Pokémon carry out their usual banter.

* * *

"Gah...I'm pooped," Orion groaned as they made their way along Route 210, making their way away from Celestic Town.

"Geez," Jasmine rolled her eyes in the trainer's direction, "you're just the _epitome _of fitness and health, aren't you?"

"Says the woman who's obviously been hanging out near radioactive waste," he shot back, earning a frightening look from Jasmine. Orion balked, backing away in fear slightly before the coordinator's glare subsided, and a grin formed on her face.

"Just you wait Orion," Jasmine cooed, her voice sweet as honey, "you'll find karma can be quite the cruel mistress."

Before either of them could speak up again; Lucas, who had been playing with the map on his Pokétch until now, decided to speak. "Looks like there's a town nearby we could stop off at for a rest."

Delphie looked back, a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "What's the name of the town?"

"It's called Babiri Town," Lucas replied somewhat distantly as he brought up information on it on his Pokétch. "Apparently it's called that because once upon a time it was the only place that Babiri berries could grow. And even now they've the ones who know how to apply its uses in medicines best. Got a contest coming up soon too," he added upon reaching the final parts of the summary.

"A contest?!" Jasmine repeated shrilly, excitement in both her eyes and voice. "When abouts is it?"

"In four hours," Lucas answered, prompting Jasmine to shriek in surprise.

"Come on then," she ushered, speeding forth a few paces before stopping and turning around sheepishly. "Ermm... where exactly is Babiri Town?"

"I'll lead the way," Lucas suggested as he stepped forwards, leading them towards the town for Jasmine's next contest.

* * *

"We're here! And in time," Jasmine grinned as they stepped foot in Babiri Town. The town itself was extremely green, to be expected as it seemed to be built near a forest at the base of one of many steep inclines of Mount Coronet.

Trees grew everywhere; from each were various berries of all different shapes and colours. The houses were all built with natural colours, and lined the small clean streets of the town. At the end of a half-mile road to the centre of the town was the Pokémon Centre, easily identifiable by its bright red roof. Behind it was a large domed building which was obviously going to be used for the contest, as various streamers hung from its roof.

Jasmine wasted no time, instantly making a beeline for the contest hall so that she could register for the upcoming contest. Inside was a variety of Pokémon, as well as all of their owners. As Jasmine took a step forwards, a young man suddenly jumped in her path, taking her hand as he knelt before her.

He had light blue hair, contrasted by his sea green eyes, which were glowing as if the stars themselves shone out of them. He had a white shirt on, over which he had a black jacket. He also had cream kakis on, as well as red tennis shoes.

"My darling," he began with Jasmine's hand in his as she looked at him blankly, her brain still having not processed what was happening. However, no one noticed the twitch building in Orion's cheek as he stood staring like he was chewing on a wasp.

"It is safe to say that you are obviously the shining star within this contest. If this were one of beauty, you would beat even the most beautiful Milotic. In fact-"

"Creep!" Jasmine glowered as she took her hand and stalked away from him. "I'm trying to register for the contest here!"

As Jasmine stomped off towards the contest reception, full on indignation, Orion couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she gave.

"My heart..." the strange teenager moaned, "it burns with the fires of rejection..."

"_Kite..._" A female voice groaned as the man was brought back to reality. He glanced towards a female teenager who was a head shorter than he. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and had blue highlights in, the colour of which matched her eyes. She had on a black hoodie to combat the chilly weather of the town, as well as blue capris and red tennis shoes.

"Why Tai? My attempts of romance always failed by your hand," Kite groaned as the girl stared with bored eyes at him. "Anyway," Kite started again as he looked towards Lucas and Orion, "sorry about that, my name's Kite, and this-" he gestured back towards his friend, "-is Tai."

"Hi," Tai waved, "don't worry about Kite here, he tends to flirt with anyone pretty enough."

"I can't help it if women are usually such things of beauty," Kite replied as a wide grin set upon his face. He looked around before setting eyes on Delphie, who he quickly leapt towards, taking her hand in his.

"Here we go again," Tai sighed as she watched her friend carry out his routine flirting. However, his attempts seemed to be failing on Delphie, who regarded him indifferently.

The level stare Delphie was treating him with was enough for Kite to get the hint, and so, sorrowfully, he withdrew back to everyone.

"Well, that went well now, didn't it?" Tai said with a provoking grin as Kite sunk back to her side.

Kite mumbled his reply, leaving it inaudible to all but Tai as Jasmine made her way back to the group.

"All done!" she grinned, sauntering about triumphantly. "All I need do is get ready for this contest! So," she looked to her travelling companions, "you guys wanna help me get ready?"

At this moment, Kite again chose to jump in and flirt with Jasmine, not taking her first rejection to heart.

"Of course I would be more than willing to help," he started, staring at the coordinator with dreamy eyes.

"Creep," Jasmine hissed once again as she kicked the trainer away.

"Come on Kite," Tai sighed exasperatedly, "we need to get you registered for this contest. This _is_ what we came here to do, right?"

"_You're_ a coordinator?" Jasmine asked, suddenly sounding interested in Kite. The man nodded, smiling as he believed he was getting somewhere with the emerald haired trainer.

"Good," Jasmine grinned maliciously, "just means I can show you up in front of thousands!"

She glowered at the teenager a minute longer before noticing Tai stood next to him, and in an about turn of attitude, smiled warmly as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too!" Tai beamed before setting her gaze back to her travelling partner. "Come on you," she grabbed a hold of Kite's arm and dragged him towards the reception desk; away from the two women he was busy staring at.

"That..." Lucas stared blankly after them for a moment longer, "was interesting."

Even the usually chatty Combusken was silenced by the events, watching with mouth agape just like Orion's.

"So why'd you treat him like that Delph?" Orion asked as he turned around to face the Psychic trainer.

"I don't see why he needs to act out falsely to everyone else in front of who he wants the most," the woman explained blankly, regarding them all indifferently. "And don't call me 'Delph'," she hissed, "or I will hurt you."

Lucas observed the exchange with a small sigh. "If Orion and Kite travelled together, I'm pretty sure womankind would be in for one hell of a nightmare..."

* * *

Within a small grove filled with various trees of different hues, Jasmine went over her contest routine, trying to decide on her Pokémon to use.

"Why not go for Shellos?" Orion asked as her gestured towards Jasmine's bag. "You're going to need to introduce it into contests sooner or later."

Jasmine put a finger to her chin, thinking the decision over. "That sounds like a good plan" she smiled as she rummaged around in her bag for the Pokéball. "Let's get ready for this! Shellos, come on out!"

Her Shellos appeared in a flash of white light, stretching its arthropodal body with slight discomfort. "Shell..." it croaked weakly, looking slightly worse for wear before it let out a hoarse cough.

"Shellos?!" Jasmine gasped in concern as she bent down and plucked up the Pokémon, holding it up to eye level. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lucas looked at the blue Shellos, observing its sickly behaviour. Tentatively, he walked forwards and looked at the Pokémon. "If anything," he began, taking a closer look at the Pokémon. "It seems like it's suffering from poison."

"Poison?!" Jasmine echoed, looking between Lucas and her Pokémon with wide, worrying eyes.

Delphie suddenly stood up, drawing attention towards her as she spoke. "Although it is not something you would want to happen, it is fortunate that we discovered it here, in a town famous for its healing berries."

"She right," Orion nodded, "really, we need to get Shellos to a Pokémon Centre now, that way we can find out what's wrong."

"Com," Combusken nodded its agreement.

Jasmine nodded, cradling her Pokémon closer to her chest. "I'm sorry I let you get like this," she apologised, squinting through teary eyes. "I promise you'll get better as soon as we find Nurse Joy."

"Los," the Pokémon squeaked weakly in acceptance, forcing a smile as its trainer recalled it.

* * *

"Nurse Joy!!" Jasmine shrieked as she ran into the Pokémon Centre, startling not only all the people currently in there, but the poor woman as well.

"Please," Jasmine implored as she ran up to the nurse, "you have to treat my Shellos! I think its poisoned or something!"

"Okay then," Joy nodded gravely, "please, hand me the Pokéball and I'll check it as quickly as I can."

"Please," Jasmine whispered with tears building in her eyes, "hurry."

* * *

It was an hour later when Nurse Joy returned, and her grave expression automatically made Jasmine fear the worst.

"Your Shellos is definitely poisoned," Joy confirmed, "but I'm not sure what caused this problem."

"Is there anything you can do for Shellos?" Jasmine asked as she looked at the woman.

"Nothing more than treat it at the moment," Joy explained. "Until we know what caused the poison, we cannot treat your Shellos with the correct antidote."

"What about the Babiri berries this town is famous for?" Lucas inquired, to which Joy shook her head in dismay.

"Unfortunately, a colony of Pinsir has moved in near where the Babiri trees grow. Added to this, it is mating season, and so the Pinsir are extremely territorial at the moment."

"Can I at least see Shellos though?" Jasmine asked.

"You can," Joy nodded, "follow me."

Nurse Joy led them through corridors, eventually leading them to a treatment room, in which they could see the eastern sea Shellos. Currently it was hooked up to various life support machines, various tubes going in and out of its body.

"My poor Shellos..." Jasmine sobbed as she gently rested a hand on her Pokémon.

"Only another Pokémon could have done this," Delphie commented from her position in the edge of the room. "Pokémon have a greater relationship with the environment."

"Most Pokémon that have eaten toxic substances usually pass it out within a day or two," Lucas nodded in agreement to Delphie's comment, "unless of course the substance was particularly toxic."

"You're both right," Nurse Joy nodded as she accepted a report from a Chansey nurse. "Only another Poison type Pokémon could have caused this."

"Poison Pokémon...?" Orion echoed in some disbelief. "I can't think of any that we've got that could have caused this..."

"Combusken, buskbusken." Combusken clucked as it looked towards its trainer, making a variety of gestures.

Orion paled as he listened to Combusken's explanation. His eyes widened as he reached tentatively into a pocket and pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Gastly,"_ the Pokédex chimed in a metallic monotone, _"the Gas Pokémon. A Ghost and Poison type, Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. It wraps its opponent in its gas-like body, slowly weakening its prey by poisoning it through the skin."_

With shaking hands Orion closed the machine and replaced it into his pocket, and looked back up at everyone with sorrow laced into his eyes.

"You guys-" his voice croaked, "you remember the battle me and Jasmine had with Cynthia? When Shellos and Gastly fought Cynthia?"

"What about it?" Jasmine asked as she turned around her eyes red and puffy from crying.

* * *

'_Gastly poked his tongue at the Land Shark Pokémon before it quickly sped over to Shellos. Gastly gave a haunting wail before it merged its gaseous body into Shellos', possessing it and lifting it high above the ground.'_

* * *

"Gastly took control of Shellos to avoid Garchomp's attacks," Lucas recounted as he looked with wide eyes at the trainers. "And in doing so, Gastly unintentionally ended up harming Shellos..."

"You did this to my Shellos!" Jasmine shrieked, and suddenly, like a woman possessed she leapt at Orion, clawing, punching and slapping at him as she took out her anger. All the while the trainer made no effort to stop her, feeling as though he deserved punishing for his own stupidity.

"You – _whack_ – bastard! –_punch _– you – _slap_ – did this! You-!"

"Jasmine!" Lucas and Delphie both called out to her as they tried to pull the woman off her target. Eventually it took the combined efforts of Lucas and Delphie both, as well as Nurse Joy and Combusken to pull the coordinator off Orion. When they finally achieved it, Jasmine was stood with her arms spread as everyone held her, her head hung with her hair covering her face as she continued to sob.

Orion had a few cuts and scrapes, and had the beginnings of another fat lip; the one given to him by his sister having only recently healed.

"Jasmine," Orion started as he struggled to his feet, his Pokémon loyally helping him. "I-"

"Out," the green haired woman hissed with anger unparallel present in her voice. "Get. Out," She hissed through gritted teeth. When she looked up to face him, Orion could see the tears staining her cheeks, as well as the fury blazing in her eyes.

"I-" Orion tried once more.

The look she gave him silenced him enough, and the words she hissed with icy venom told him there was no further pushing the subject. "Just leave."

Nodding solemnly, Orion turned to leave, his head hidden in shame. His Combusken still followed him as they both left the room, leaving everyone else behind.

Once they doors closed behind them, and they were certain Jasmine had calmed down, the three humans relinquished their hold on her.

Jasmine did nothing more than go and sit beside her Pokémon, stroking its neck as she whispered to it, "It'll be okay Shellos."

As she sat with her Pokémon, outside the room, Orion let out a deep sigh at leant against and slid down the wall, trying to think of a way to make things right.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Credit goes to WolfSummoner93 for both Tai and Kite.**

**~ Credit also to ArcanineOod for Lila Jackson, who was in the past few chapters.**

**~ Jasmine's surname - Evergreen - comes from a characteristic of the leaves of a Jasmine plant, where they are permanently green.**

**~ Jasmine is the only group member thus far to have a base stage evolution of one of Cynthia's Pokemon -Shellos/Gastrodon - albeit only from Diamond and Pearl.**

**

* * *

**

**_There we go! Another chapter done! And so poor Shellos is ill after having Gastly possess it; even in such a short amount of time! And Orion does seem to have a habit of being beaten up by women, doesn't he?_**

_**Anyway, thanks to LoopieLuu for pointing out that grammatical error! Soon enough new and old faces shall appear, as well as a big shake up within the group dynamic!**_

_**And on that vague cliify, 'til next time!  
**_


	29. Berries, Bugs and Breakups!

_**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, only characters of my own creation. Read, review and enjoy! (:_

(Chapter 29, Berries, Bugs and Break-ups)

"I should have known!" Orion berated himself, hitting his leg as Combusken watched on sympathetically. "I'm meant to be a trainer! I should have known about what Gastly can do in those situations!"

"Combusken," the fowl looked to Orion and rested a claw on his arm, trying to reassure him, "combuskenbusk, comcombusken."

"I know it was an accident," the trainer sighed, placing his chin in his hands, but I still should have known better."

Orion looked down for a moment, running his hands into his hair as he thought of what he could do to make things right.

"Come on buskie," Orion spoke as he stood up, casting a glance backwards for the Pokémon. "There's something I've gotta do, and I need your help for it."

"Busk," the fire type nodded as he took off after his trainer, wondering what on earth Orion could be planning this time.

* * *

"So what exactly happened in this battle with Cynthia?"

Nurse Joy looked to both Delphie and Lucas for an explanation, as they had left Jasmine in the room with her sick Shellos.

"Well, you see," Lucas fumbled nervously over his words.

"Gastly took control of Shellos in order for them to avoid an Earthquake attack from Cynthia's Garchomp," Delphie said unflinchingly.

"So really, it was all an accident," Joy whispered to herself. "Hopefully your friend will see this in time, all we can do now is hope that the Pinsir move away from the Babiri orchard soon."

* * *

"Okay, it looks like we're nearing where we need to be," Orion said as he ducked underneath a low branch of a tree, something which his Combusken walked under without problem.

The copse they were walking through was extremely dense with trees, as well as various rotting logs and plant material on the floor. All around it seemed to have an odd green and brown hue, as most forests did. However, the brown colouring of the tree trunks provided perfect camouflage for the Pinsir within.

The most obvious tree in the forest was a grand old tree, stood alone in a wide circle of grass, in which a variety of Pokémon seemed to be sparring.

They were all brown in colour, and had thick, muscular legs, and relatively slimmer arms. The brown exoskeletons covered their entire bodies, their small slit eyes barely visible in the folds of shell. Their mouths, with impressive rows of razor sharp teeth, however, were _frighteningly_ obvious.

Added to it all, they had a grand pair of white, spiked horns on each of their heads. The Pokémon were all varied in size, but each had a set of horns averaging at a foot in length.

The Pinsir all growled, grunted and hissed as they combated; both females and males alike, eager to win a mate for the season.

"And the berries would have to grow on _that_ tree, wouldn't they?" Orion groaned as he looked past the Pinsir and to the majestically grand tree, where the plump green berries almost blended as one with the leaves.

Combusken looked ahead too, and shook his head, "Com combusken..."

"Yup," the trainer nodded in agreement, "Murphy's law, huh?"

Orion bit his lip, thinking of any possible way he could avoid the large swarm of hormonal insects. As he watched them all, only one idea could come to mind.

"Bidoof, Gastly," he whispered as he picked the Pokéballs from his belt and threw them softly into the air. Both Pokémon appeared in a flash of light, finding their cries quickly silenced as Orion placed a hand over both of their mouths.

"Listen guys," he said with a hushed voice, eager not to let any Pinsir hear him, "there's something I need you to do..."

* * *

Lucas stared blankly at the Shellos on the bed, his brain whirring as he tried to think of any possible way he could help. As much as he tried, he couldn't think with the constant 'beep' of the heart monitor.

"I'm going to go for a walk, see if I can find something that can help. I'll be right back if I do," he said as he turned to leave. Delphie nodded to show she heard, while Jasmine said and did nothing, now seeming like a hollow shell.

The doors shut with a soft _woosh_, leaving the two women in the room.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Even Delphie, who was usually almost mute, was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of conversation, and more so the constant '_beep'_ of the monitor.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Delphie knitted her brow in annoyance, and so spoke, in her usual indifferent voice. "I am sure your Shellos will recover soon. Now that we know it was Gastly poison..." she trailed, uncertain of where to follow on from there.

"It would be nice," sneered Jasmine, her voice cold and malicious, "if you could say that with some sort of conviction. Telling me it in monotone doesn't cheer me up."

Delphie sat rigid in shock for a moment, feeling Jasmine's eyes piercing her. The trainer sighed as she said in a seat opposite Jasmine, pinching the bridge of her nose as she began to speak.

"I wish I could display more emotion than I do," she started, her voice sounding as if it would crack and she would break at any moment, "but because of the bond I share with my Pokémon, they are able to sense every emotion I feel. There was a man once - in our town - that in one moment of untold anger wished someone he knew dead. And so, acting on that, his Pokémon carried out his wish." Delphie paused as she remembered the story, and suddenly Jasmine was looking at her with horrified and apologetic eyes.

"Because of this," she continued, "psychic trainers in my home town are trained themselves in how to control their emotions. Some are able to lead life normally. Others, like me" she began playing with the hem of her skirt as she spoke, "-the weaker ones- it's easier for us to shut off emotions, in order to prevent anything from happening."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The room was silent again, except for the continued heart rate monitor.

"Delphie," Jasmine murmured, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have snapped."

"Do not worry," was the reply, and the words hung in the air a moment before the silence returned.

* * *

"The hell?!" Lucas exclaimed as he sifted through another line of medicines, looking at the labels in annoyance. "What kind of town doesn't stock conventional medicines?! Surely they should have kept some if ever something like this would happen!"

The researcher stormed out of the shop, glowering as he looked around town. He scowled as he pressed a Pokéball on his waist, bending down as the white light materialised into one of his Pokémon.

"Wiig," cawed the Turtwig as it inhaled fresh air. "Turt?" it cocked its head as it looked at Lucas, sensing something was wrong.

"Turtwig, we need to find some poison medicine," he explained to his Pokémon. "For some stupid reason, this town doesn't stock any," he said with a scowl as he drove a fist into the ground.

"Turt," the Pokémon pawed at the ground, revealing a small flower. "Turt turtwig," it continued, sniffing at the flower.

"Hm?" Lucas grunted blankly before realisation struck him. "Of course! Aromatherapy!" he looked around, surveying the area as he petted his grass type's head. "Now all we need to do is find a Pokémon that knows it," he said distantly as he pulled out his Pokédex, and quickly searched, while his Turtwig looked on smugly.

* * *

"I _really_ don't think this is a good idea," groaned Combusken as he made his way stealthily towards the Pinsir.

"Nor do I," agreed Bidoof, "but I can't think of anything else, nosiree."

"Fun!" Gastly grinned as it floated forwards alongside its companions, blissfully unaware of what lay ahead.

Combusken looked despairingly at the young ghost, watching as it animatedly tried to make friends with a lump of moss. "Sometimes I envy his naivety..."

"Green fluffy stuff not taste nice..." the Ghost Pokémon moaned as it tried to spit the remains of moss from its tongue.

Combusken looked again at the ghost, shaking his head in disbelief. "Then again..."

"We're here!" Bidoof announced as he grinned goofily.

"Good," Combusken nodded, and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing..." the Pokémon grimaced as it puffed out its chest and walked into the plain. "Oi, you overgrown Wurmple!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

Suddenly every Pinsir stopped what they were doing and _glowered_ at the fowl, who was now trying to stop his legs from buckling underneath.

"Yupyup!" Bidoof carried on the taunts as it too walked forwards, stopping next to Combusken. "I've seen Caterpie tougher than all of you!"

Gastly meanwhile floated up towards a Pinsir, and began to giggle in its face. "Bug ugly," grinned the ghost, before it set about giggling again.

One by one, the Pinsir began to look at each other, and all of their pincers began snapping together as they flexed the teeth in their mouths.

"Okay...on three," Combusken whispered, taking a hesitant step backwards as the Pinsir began to advance. "One...RUN!"

On his call, he, Bidoof and Gastly all quickly sped away from the stampeding Pinsir; Combusken and Bidoof both running for their lives, whilst Gastly was having the time of his.

"Weee!"

* * *

Orion watched on as the plan was carried out. His Pokémon would distract the Pinsir whilst he would sneak in and get the berries. Although the trainer couldn't help but laugh at the way Gastly treated it all as a game of tag.

He made his way quickly over to the grand tree, stopping before it and taking a moment to marvel at its height, at the same time striking immeasurable concern within the trainer.

"I really, _really_ hate heights," he groaned as he looked up. He took a deep breath before reaching up and finding the nearest available hold for him to grab hold of.

He made his way up cautiously, biting back the urge to scream every time he slipped slightly.

Eventually Orion found himself sat on a large and seemingly stable branch, and took a moment to catch his breath. He stood again and found that the Babiri berries were within reach, and so with a small smile reached into his bag, finding a small pouch to place them in.

"Don't look down," the trainer whispered to himself as he reached up with shaky hands and began plucking the berries.

"Almost...done," he grinned as he plucked what he counted as the twelfth berry and placed it in his pouch. "Thank Arceus that's over," he sighed in relief, leaning heavily against the tree trunk. However, the sudden impact against the tree caused a Pokémon to drop down in curiosity.

It was blue all over and resembled a pine cone with piercing red eyes. It was hanging from the tree by a point, and _seemed_ docile enough.

"Pineco," the Pokémon grunted in what sounded like annoyance.

"Urm, hi?" Orion attempted friendly conversation with the Pokémon, waving meekly.

"Pine..." the Pokémon grunted again, this time beginning to take on a white shine.

"Oh crap," Orion whispered as he recognised the start of an Explosion attack. In his haste to get away, he took a step backwards, finding nothing but a open air to stand on. And so, in an attempt to avoid the exploding Pineco, he fell backwards out of the tree with a scream.

* * *

"Shiiiit!" Orion screamed as he fell, hitting the ground sooner than he thought he would, the wind being knocked out of him.

"Oww..." he groaned as he rolled over, clutching at the various points on his body that hurt. "Nothing's broke?" he said in surprised after checking himself. "Then what was so hard that I landed on?" asked the trainer as he turned around hesitantly, and found himself face to face with a _very_ angry Pinsir.

The Pinsir stared angrily at Orion, and the first thing the trainer noticed was the Pinsir's unusual height. Most Pinsir were around four foot tall, the other eleven inches being their horns atop their heads. However this one was at least five foot tall, the rest of its height being its horns, which brought it to Orion's height, who stood at six foot two.

"Sorry?" Orion gave the Pinsir an innocent smile. However this Pokémon wasn't buying it, and let out a loud, menacing roar.

"Oh...crud muffins," Orion gulped before turning tail and running, the Pinsir hot on his heels.

He ran as fast as he could. Mud squelched under his feet. Breath caught short. Lungs began to burn. Growls became closer. Swipes coming ever closer to his neck.

In a last ditch attempt, Orion dropped to the floor, sweeping out with his leg. Lady luck prevailed and his legs tripped the bug, sending it sprawling head first into a tree.

"Ouch," he winced at the sound of the impact, and watched with baited breath as the Stag Beetle Pokémon fell down unconscious.

"Phew," Orion breathed as he stood, bending over and clutching his knees. As he stopped and collected his breath, he noticed two shadows circling around. He shielded his eyes as he looked skywards, and found Fearow beginning to circle, eager to pick off defenceless prey.

Orion looked back towards the Pinsir and frowned. "I can't very well leave you here with those," he looked skywards again, "but the only other option doesn't seem right."

Weighing up the options, Orion looked at the beetle and removed a Pokéball from his belt, tapping it gently against the Pokémon. The Pokéball locked without any struggle, signalling the capture.

"Right, now I've got to get these berries back to Nurse Joy as quick as I can," Orion thought aloud as he placed the ball back on his belt. Without hesitation he turned and ran towards town while the Fearow above screeched in frustration at losing a meal.

* * *

"Still no change?" Nurse Joy asked as she walked back into the patient room. Lucas had returned after his search empty handed, and Delphie and Jasmine were both still in the room.

"Nothing I can see," Jasmine responded sullenly. Nurse Joy nodded before checking the monitors and doing a few tests.

Moments after the door opened with another _woosh_, startling everyone.

"Nurse...Joy..." Orion gasped between breaths, looking thoroughly worn out. Combusken was by his side, also looking slightly worn. "I got...some...Babiries," he said as he held out the pouch.

"Really?" Joy gasped as she took the bag and looked inside. "Oh my, you've got more than enough! Thank you!"

"Least I could do," he replied breathlessly, bending over and leaning on his knees again.

"So how did you manage to get past the Pinsir?" Lucas asked as he looked around.

"Got my Pokémon to distract 'em," Orion replied, "then got chased by one I managed to piss off."

"Only you could," snorted Lucas, mentally picturing the image.

"So Shellos is going to be alright," said Orion as he looked towards Jasmine.

The coordinator did nothing at first, treating him with silence. However, something snapped inside her, and she glowered at the trainer before quite literally _dragging_ him out of the room, into a nearby empty room.

"So you think it's all better now?" she hissed, stalking close to Orion, glaring up at him. "Get a few berries and everything's magically all better?! This isn't some sort of fairytale story you know!"

"I kn-"

"No you don't!" screeched Jasmine, causing Orion to flinch and instantly become silent. "My Shellos is hookwed up to who knows how many machines in there, and it's all. Your. Fault!" she punctuated each word by poking him in the chest.

"But-"

"No!" Jasmine interrupted again, her voice holding untold fury. "No 'but's Orion! You can't try and charm your way out of this! As far as I'm concerned, my life would be immeasurably better without you in it!"

The green haired coordinator left with those words hanging in the air, closing the door behind her with an almighty _bang!_

"Com?" Combusken asked tentatively as he opened the door a crack.

"I'm fine," Orion answered quickly, wiping his nose and hiding his face from the Pokémon as he felt the tears well up.

"Busken," said the Pokémon as he walked into the room, shaking his head at his trainer.

"I'm not lying," replied Orion as he choked back a sob. "I...I..." he gave up trying to explain, opting for dropping down to sitting on the floor and burying his face in his hands.

Combusken shook his head once more, opening the door fully and sitting next to Orion. He rested a paw on Orion's shaking arm.

"I...I really fucked up, didn't I?" said the trainer, his words coming out as a mumble through his hands.

"Com combusken?"

"Not sure what we'll do now," was the mumbled reply. "But it's obvious I'm not wanted around anymore. Guess I'll give Jasmine what she wants."

* * *

After its treatment, Shellos was back to normal, happily slithering around the room it had been strapped in for the past day.

"I'm so happy to see you're better!" Jasmine grinned as she watched her Pokémon slither across the ceiling.

Lucas also smiled as he watched the Pokémon enjoy its newly recovered health. "Should I find Orion and tell him?" he asked as he followed the Shellos.

"Like I care," Jasmine huffed, folding her arms and looking away from the researcher. "Far as I'm concerned, I don't care if I never see him again."

"Jasmine, you can't mean that," appealed the researcher.

"I think she does," Delphie said as she walked back into the room, holding a letter addressed to the three. "And I think he took it to heart."

Jasmine's eyes widened in shock as Lucas took the letter from Delphie and began to read it aloud.

"_Guys, I know that Shellos getting ill was entirely my fault, even if you don't blame me for it. Since Jasmine's told me everything would be better without me, so I'm taking off to make all of your lives better. Hope you all can lead happy lives, and I'll see you when I see you. Orion."_

* * *

Outside Babiri Town, Orion looked down upon the small urban environment.

"Come on Buskie," he whispered to his Pokémon, who was stood by his side. "Let's go."

With the sun setting on their backs, Orion and Combusken walked solemnly away from the town, leaving behind the three people they had so quickly became best friends with.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Delphie's name is heavily influenced by ancient Greece; 'Delphie' from the Oracle of Delphi, and 'Sibyl' from the ancient Greek word _Sibylla_, meaning prophetess.**

**~ Delphie's hometown; Oraclium, is also influenced by the word 'Oracle'**

**

* * *

**

**_Remember that big shake up in the group dynamic? Well, this is it! I like this more than the usual idea of instant 'forgive and forget' that's usually present in most shows and stories now, because in all honesty, if your friend accidentally poisoned your dog, you'd be angry at them whether or not they brought a cure. And Jasmine shows that she's alot more damaging with her words than she is with her fists._**

**_So, how's Orion going to cope alone from now on? And what's going to happen with Lucas and the girls without him?  
_**

**_'Til next time!  
_**


	30. Onwards In Forked Paths

**(Chapter 30; Onwards In Forked Paths)**

"He actually left," Jasmine whispered in sheer disbelief, her eyes wide as she hugged her Shellos to her chest. "I told him to leave..."

Lucas knelt before her, grabbing her hand as he tried to reassure her. "I'm sure he knows you didn't really mean it."

"Then why'd he leave?" Jasmine whispered back.

"Well, it's all down to you," Lucas said as he stood back up and looked down at her. "You're the one that said it to him, so you've got to be the one to tell him you didn't mean it."

"But..."

"To deal with this problem, you must first accept that you are the cause," Delphie spoke with level indifference, watching them both with silent eyes. "It was easy to observe that he was the leader of our group, even if he did not accept this fully and looked to us for decisions. It now falls to this question; do we find Orion, and have Jasmine explain how she now feels about what she said, or do we continue on in our separate ways?"

* * *

"So where shall we go from here?" Orion asked as he traced a finger along the roads on map. "We can go to either Hearthome or Veilstone for the next gym. Hearthome first means we'd have to go through Solaceon first though..."

"Combusken!" the fire type proclaimed as he too traced a route along the map.

"Hearthome?" the trainer echoed in surprise. "You sure about that? You do realise that that means we'll get to the Pastoria – the water gym – first?"

"Busk," Comusken nodded, "Busken, combusken."

"Yeah, I suppose you'd wanna get that one out the way as soon as," Orion reasoned. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, drawing a look from his Pokémon. "I forgot to tell you; while you were helping to distract all those Pinsir, I just so happened to catch another Pokémon."

"Busk?" the Young Fowl Pokémon whispered with an arched eye feather.

"Yup," Orion nodded, "now let's see how it is. Pinsir, come out!" he cried as he threw forth the ball, causing a burst of white light to spill forth. The light gradually formed a shape, becoming that of the abnormally large Pinsir.

"Pin..." the bug growled as it flexed its pincers. "Pinsir!" it roared as it looked at the trainer.

"I get the feeling Pinsir here's not fond of me," Orion flinched as he felt the glare being cast upon him. "Hey there," he tried to spark up a conversation, "I'm Orion and-"

"PIN!" the Pinsir screeched as it turned round and suddenly charged towards them.

"Crap!" Orion yelped with wide eyes as he quickly fumbled around for the Pokéball on his belt. "Pinsir, return!" he commanded as he held up the dual coloured sphere, recalling the large bug in a flash of red light.

"Com...combusken," Combusken whispered as he stared at the spot Pinsir just occupied.

"Yeah, grumpy guts indeed," agreed Orion, looking in concern at the Pokémon's Pokéball. "Wonder why it seems to dislike me so much though..."

"Comcombusken busk," answered Combusken, shrugging in shoulders as it spoke. _You do have to earn some Pokémon's respect first._

"Well let's just hope that grumpy guts doesn't kill me before I can get its respect," grinned Orion as he ruffled Combusken's head feathers.

"Combusken, combusk busken..." _Yeah, like that'd be such a shame..._

"Oh shush you!" Orion chuckled as he swiped at the foul.

* * *

"So where do you think he went?" asked Jasmine as they walked to the borders of Babari town. To put it simply; they were clueless as to where Orion had gone.

"Well, from here he could really only go into Route 210," answered Lucas as he brought up the map on his Pokétch. "After that, he could have gone onto Veilstone _or _Solaceon."

"So we'll have to figure out from there, huh?" Jasmine mused momentarily. With a sigh she took a step forwards, stopping short as a figure jumped out in front of her, leaning down on one knee.

"My dear, how I knew we would meet again! I-"

"Urgh," Jasmine spat in disgust as she kicked the person away. "I thought you would have taken the hint last time Kite!" she growled, glowering down at him. "Oh, hi Tai!" she waved as Kite's travelling partner caught up, stifling a laugh at Jasmine's reaction to Kite.

"Heya," Tai smiled, "where were you at the contest yesterday? We were waiting for you to show for a while." She said this while crossing her arms and looking annoyed.

"Oh!" Jasmine blushed as she remembered the contest. "I'm so sorry! The contest completely slipped my mind! I couldn't make it," she began to explain in a less hyperactive tone; "we were in the hospital all day yesterday after you saw us. My Shellos was ill."

"Ah," Kite nodded in understanding, "can't blame you for not showing." He blinked, looking between the three. "Wasn't there another one with you?"

"Yeah," Tai nodded too, her eyes showing confusion, "blonde guy? Had a Combusken?" She shot a glance at Kite, a smirk forming on her face as a thought crossed her mind. "Kinda attractive in some way," her words had her desired effect; she grinned as she noticed Kite wince at her words. Delphie noticed this too.

"Strange that the words upon reversal have such an effect," she spoke, drawing an odd look from everyone. Silently she wondered if she was the only person to see these things, yet hid these thoughts from everyone else.

"So who won the contest then?" asked Jasmine on a complete subject change.

"Take a guess," grinned Kite as he reached into a pocket, pulling out a small case. He flipped it open and took out a ribbon, designed like a Babiri berry, having a green, layered core, with two long red streams dangling from it. "Would have won it even if you were competing though."

"Really?" Jasmine challenged, taking a step towards the coordinator. "Care to put that theory to the test?"

"Definitely," Kite grinned, "although..." a smirk appeared on his face, unnerving Jasmine slightly. "If I win, you've got to let me take you on a date."

Jasmine balked, not expecting that. Kite caught her reaction and grinned even further, watching as she faltered in reaching for a Pokéball. Delphie took this opportunity to walk up to Jasmine and whispered something in her ear.

"Good plan," she grinned as she nodded. "Right," she pointed a finger at Kite, "you're on. But, if I win, you take," she moved her hand, stopping it on Delphie. Kite's eyes widened in surprise, then again even more so when Jasmine spun round, pointing at Tai. "Tai out on a date."

"What?!" they exclaimed in unison, looking at each other, except Kite with a faint blush.

"Fine," Kite growled, reaching down for his Pokéball.

"This should be fun to watch," Tai grinned as she stood next to Delphie, looking up at the older woman.

"Perhaps," Delphie nodded. Sensing something, she looked down and pressed a Pokéball, releasing her Espeon.

"Esp," Espeon mewled upon her release, rubbing herself against Delphie's leg. "Peon," the Pokémon's pupils narrowed as it looked at Tai, who was looking at the Espeon with a wide smile.

"Wow, you've got one too!" she beamed, and reached down for a Pokéball. "Hikari, come on out!"

"Espeon!" Hikari mewed upon emerging from the Pokéball, purring slightly as it rubbed against Tai's outstretched hand.

"Esp," Delphie's Espeon, mewed, catching Hikari's attention. The second Sun Pokémon looked back at its mirror image. The two Psychic types watched each other in silence, their tails flicking in sync.

* * *

"That's not something you're likely to see every day," commented Kite as they looked at the two Espeon.

"Unless you're studying Eevee clans I guess," Lucas answered as he looked blankly at the two Pokémon. "Anyway, let's get this battle started already! Whenever you two are ready..."

"Alright," grinned Jasmine, "the Pokémon we would have used in the contest? Or in your case, did." She smiled as Kite nodded his agreement. "Okay then, Shellos, take the stage!"

"Los!" chirped the Pokémon as it burst from the ball, having made a full recovery.

"Chikorita, stage centre!" shouted Kite as he threw his own Pokéball forwards. From the sphere burst a small pale green quadruped with small pointed paws and pointed green bus around its neck. Atop its head was a large green leaf and its eyes were bright red and friendly.

"Chika!" It growled as it pawed at the ground, looking at the blue Shellos.

"Okay, Chikorita versus Shellos!" announced Lucas, looking between the two battlers. "Ready and...begin!"

* * *

"Hi there!"

Orion balked as he heard someone call out, having been caught off guard. He and Combusken looked round, finding a woman waving haphazardly at them. She was wearing an emerald bandana with a white Pokéball insignia over her chestnut hair. She wore a long sleeved white shirt which she had rolled up to her elbows, brown capris and green pumps.

"Um, hi?" Orion waved back apprehensively at the woman.

"Hey there," she smiled as she caught up, "are you a trainer by chance?"

"Busk combusken," Combusken rolled his eyes as he uttered his sarcastic remark.

"Shush," Orion hissed at the Pokémon, despite his grin, "yeah, I'm a trainer. Any reason behind the question?"

"Well, in Solaceon Town nearby," she began, pointing down the road, "there's the Pokémon Day Care centre. But it seems like they're having trouble with poachers."

"Poachers?" parroted Orion, casting a shocked glance to Combusken, "who'd poach in a day care?"

"Honestly' I've no idea," the woman said as she shook her head. "Anyway, where's my manners? I'm Amber, I'm a Pokémon Breeder," she said as she grinned wildly.

"I'm Orion," the trainer answered, and gestured to his Pokémon, "and this is Combusken."

"Combusken!"

"Wow," Amber gushed as she bent level with the Pokémon, "you're treated really well, aren't you?" She asked as she ran a hand over his feathers. "The feathers are soft and smooth, _look _healthy too."

"Yeah," nodded Orion as he rubbed his neck sheepishly, "it is important to look after your Pokémon, I always do."

"So you're a breeder too?" she asked as she looked up to him.

"Well, yeah, but not in the way you're probably thinking..." he whispered under his breath.

Amber caught his mouth move but couldn't work out the words. "Hm?" She tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"Nothing!" Orion quickly replied, shaking both his head and his hands. "Nah, I'm not a Pokémon Breeder - to tell the truth, I haven't decided yet." He admitted as he rubbed his neck again.

"Really?" Amber asked in surprise. "You should really consider it though, you seem good at it now."

"Thanks," he smiled again as he looked at her. "So how far away is the day care centre? I really think I should help out..."

"It's about a day and a half's walk in the direction you're heading," she replied. "But," she smiled as she pulled out a Pokéball. "How about you battle me first? Let's see whether or not you'll be able to help out in the day care?"

"Sounds like a good plan," nodded Orion, and he watched as she moved back a few paces. "Ready when you are," he said as he saw her smile back at him.

"Okay," Amber smiled as she replaced the Pokéball she was holding with a new one from her apron pocket. "Chansey, I choose you!" Emerging from the ball in a flash of bright light was a pink egg like Pokémon with stubby arms and hair-like outgrowths atop her head. In its pouch on its front was a large, white egg, which her stubby arms held onto protectively.

"Chansey!" the Pokémon cheerily squeaked.

"Chansey huh?" Orion mused as he pulled out his Pokédex, holding the scanner to the Pokémon.

"_Chansey," _the Pokédex hummed mechanically, _"the Egg Pokémon. A Normal type Pokémon. Chansey is a female only Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people."_

"Chansey huh?" Orion whispered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Com combusken!" Combusken chirped as he pointed a claw at himself.

"Nah, I think someone else should go for this one," Orion grinned at his Pokémon, "but thanks for the offer. Right, let's see how you fair. Pinsir, time to shine!"

"Pin!!" screeched the Pokémon as it landed on the field, clicking its teeth angrily at the Chansey opposite.

"Looks like being in a battle's probably good for him," Orion whispered in thought. At least now he knew more about the Pokémon, after scanning its Pokéball earlier.

"Chansey, Flamethrower!" Amber commanded, getting in the first move. The happy looking Pokémon concentrated for a moment, suddenly unleashing a stream of orange flames from her mouth as she glared at Pinsir.

"Pinsir, dodge and then use Brick Break!" Orion yelled. Pinsir glared back momentarily before charging forwards with a deafening hiss, the sound increasing in ferocity as small stones suddenly began circling the Pokémon in three separate orbits.

"Piiiinsiiir!!" roared Pinsir as it charged through the flames, the stones easily blocking the fire. The barrage of rocks formed a brilliant shield, and Pinsir let out another triumphant roar as it ploughed into Chansey, knocking the Egg Pokémon off her feet.

"Okay, maybe this won't turn out as I expected," conceded Orion as Pinsir ignored him.

* * *

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" exclaimed Kite as he pointed towards the opponent. Chikorita gave out a high squealed cry of its name as it swung its leaf, shooting forth a barrage of sharp leaves forth.

"Shellos, dodge with Hidden Power!" countered Jasmine. Shellos let out a squeak of its name, concentrating as orbs began circling it like electrons round a nucleus. As the barrage of Razor Leaves shot at Shellos, the orbs from its Hidden Power met and cancelled out each attack.

"Now Shellos, use Water Pulse!" Jasmine shouted. The Sea Slug Pokémon gave another cry of its name as it charged up a ball of water in its mouth before spitting it with force at Chikorita.

"Break it with Vine Whip!" Kite shouted, cheering as vines extended from the buds on Chikorita's neck and split the ball of water in two. "Alright," he cheered, "now carry on and slap that Shellos with your Vine Whip!"

"Chika!" Chikorita grunted as the vines carried on forwards, slapping Shellos in the face with the vines. The Sea Slug Pokémon winced as the appendages struck it, and glared back at Chikorita as its eyes watered from the shock.

"Razor Leaf, one more time!" cheered Kite. Chikorita cried out its name again as the leaf on its head span round, releasing more leaves.

"Water Pulse on the floor!" shrieked Jasmine. Shellos grunted as it formed the ball of water and spat it at the floor. The force of the impact sent Shellos flying in the air, avoiding the Razor Leaf completely. "Now Body Slam!" Jasmine followed up as she pointed towards Chikorita. Shellos squealed with glee as it flipped through the air, and Chikorita's eyes could only widen before the Water type slammed down upon it.

"Chikorita, no!" shouted Kite as Shellos slithered casually off is Pokémon. Underneath Chikorita growled as it struggled to stand, its legs shaking under its weight. "Now use Synthesis!"

"Chi...ka!" Chikorita cried out as it straightened its limbs, feeling the warmth of the sunlight pass through it and restore its health.

"Damn," hissed Jasmine as she racked her mind for what to do next.

* * *

"So," Tai turned to Delphie with a smile, "can you communicate telepathically with your Espeon then?"

"Yes," nodded Delphie as she looked at the battle, her Espeon and then the battle again. "I am able to do so with all my Pokémon; as I train Psychic types."

"Really?" Tai's eyes filled with curiosity and awe. "That's awesome! I can do it with Hikari, but I think that's mainly due to her. I can't do it with any of my other Pokémon..."

Delphie looked round at the girl in surprise. "To be able to communicate with one like that, it is truly a gift," she said as she rubbed her Espeon's head. "Where I am from, we train from a young age to be able to do so. I took one of the longest times to be able to though..." she admitted with a frown.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being able to do it with all of my Pokémon, no matter how long it took!" Tai beamed as her mind raced with the thoughts of such, causing her Espeon to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Shellos, now use Water Pulse!" shouted Jasmine as she pointed towards Chikorita. Shellos again formed another ball of water in its mouth and spat it at Chikorita.

"Break it again with Vine Whip!" barked Kite. As the Vines snapped through the Water Pulse, Jasmine grinned.

"Now use Mud Bomb!" Jasmine shrieked. Shellos barked its name before spitting globules of mud at the distracted Grass type. Chikorita cried out as the mud latched onto its face and landed in its eyes.

"Chika!" Chikorita cried out as it thrashed around, unable to reach up and wipe away the mud.

"Chikorita! Close your eyes, spin and use Razor Leaf!" Kite called out. Chikorita grunted as it span, unleashing a barrage of leaves in every direction. Many buried themselves in random trees and stones, a few Lucas had to jump over and some that Delphie's Espeon blocked easily with a Reflect. The rest crashed into Shellos, causing the blue slug to cry out in pain as they crashed into its fleshy body.

"Shell...los," the Pokémon cried out in a strained voice, shaking from side to side slightly.

"Shellos, as quick as you can! Hidden Power while it's distracted!" yelled Jasmine. Shellos grunted as its face knitted in concentration, forming the glowing orbs that circled its body. Chikorita thrashed about in protest still, panicking despite its trainers calls. With a battle cry Shellos shot the attack at its opponent, knocking Chikorita to the floor, down and out.

"Chikorita is unable to battle!" Lucas called out, throwing his arm towards Jasmine.

* * *

Chansey glowered at her opponent after narrowly regaining her balance, just saving her egg from falling on the floor.

"Now Chansey, use DoubleSlap!" Amber yelled. Chansey puffed out her chest with a huff before she charged forwards towards Pinsir.

"Pinsir, use Brick Break to stop it!" Orion shouted. Pinsir took a moment to glare back at Orion, and in the time doing so Chansey was suddenly upon it. As Chansey shouted and drew back a forearm, Pinsir whirled round and grabbed her arm, using the momentum to slam the Egg Pokémon over his shoulder and down onto the floor.

"Nice Vital Throw," whispered Orion as he watched the move.

"Chansey!" Amber called out as her Pokémon struggled to her feet. "Now, Softboiled!" Chansey relaxed her features as she leant forwards before quite _literally_ laying an egg. As she reached down to grab the object however, Pinsir barrelled into her, knocking her for six with its Brick Break.

"Chan...sey," Chansey grunted as she stood back up. "...Chan," she exhaled in a long breath before falling backwards.

"Pin...sir!!" Pinsir howled in triumph as it looked down at the fallen Egg Pokémon. As Amber recalled it, the Bug type suddenly roared a challenge for another opponent.

"No more for now I'm afraid," Orion said as he held up the Pokémon's Pokéball, "Pinsir, return!"

"Pin," the Pokémon glared as it looked back at the ball before it was converted into energy.

"Well that was fun!" Amber grinned as she placed her Chansey's Pokéball back in her apron pocket. "Shame that your Pinsir doesn't obey you yet, but I can tell that soon enough you'll have it listening to you!"

"I hope so," replied Orion as he replaced the Pokéball. "Until then I'll treat him the best I can, maybe use the others to show him I'm trustworthy."

"Well, everyone has their own ways they earn Pokémon's trust," smiled the Pokémon breeder. "I can only wish you well in that process."

"Thanks," nodded Orion. "In the mean time, I should check out this poacher thing. See you around," he waved to Amber as he began to walk off, Combusken skipping along merrily at his side.

"Bye," Amber waved back to them. "Hope they do well," she whispered to herself, "unlike the others that tried to help." She suppressed a shudder at the thought, the trainers who had tried, failed and never been heard from again.

* * *

"So," Jasmine grinned as she sauntered up to Kite, "looks like you wouldn't have won that ribbon after all." She poked him in the chest, causing his own smirk to fade.

"Yeah, suppose so," Kite admitted as he looked towards her. "Although, it's a shame I didn't win, your beauty would have been most beneficial on a date."

"You say that," Delphie spoke as she walked towards them, and looked at Kite, "but the terms of your battle state that you take _her_-" she pointed at Tai, "-instead."

Kite turned and looked at his friend, a blush creeping across his face. Jasmine and Lucas both looked on with a smirk while Delphie hid hers, and Tai looked like she was trying to hide her own blush.

"Well, I-" Tai attempted to get her words out.

"No excuses!" interrupted Lucas. "If you wanted to object, you should have said when the bet was made!"

"And I guess this is where we'll be taking out leave," grinned Jasmine as she poked Kite in the chest, "after all, we're gonna need to leave you two _lovebirds _alone!"

"Wha-" Kite grunted as both his and Tai's mouths dropped open in shock.

"See ya later guys!" Lucas grinned as the three took off, waving their goodbyes before dashing off.

"So," Kite looked towards Tai, rubbing the back of his neck as a blush crossed his features.

"So," Tai followed on, looking back to him with the slightest blush, and the awkward silence ensued.

* * *

A figure crept up from the sewers, lifting up the drain cover as they slunk through a deserted alleyway; the target straight ahead.

Reaching into their bag, they pulled out a small package and left it in a disused bin. The refuse container looked completely in place as the person walked away, back the way they came, speaking into a receiver. "Location two set."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Before Generation IV Pinsir was completely unable to learn any Bug type moves by level up.**

**~ It was impossible for Eevee to evolve into Espeon in FireRed and LeafGreen due to the lack of an in-game time system.**

**

* * *

**

**_Two battles in one chapter! Urk, my head. And Orion uses Pinsir, one of the most underused Pokemon; how many times do you actually see anyone using it? Pokemon Breeder Amber is based on the trainer of the same name in the fourth generation games, found in Route 210. Granted in the games she doesn't use a Happiny or a Chansey, but it seems like a Pokemon used by a Pokemon Breeder to show how 'qualified' of a breeder they are._**

_**And so, poachers are raiding the Day care centre. Three guesses for who's going to be behind that. But seriously, how comes that never happens in the games? Surely the day care people must look after who knows how many Pokemon, and yet they're never attacked? Weird.**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon! In the mean time, please read and review!**_

_**'Til next time!  
**_


	31. Old Friends, Old Enemies

**(Chapter 31; Old Friends, Old Enemies)**

Lucas squinted as he looked up to the skyline, moving his beret so his eyes were hidden in shade. A pout began to form on his lips as he held his phone against his ear, absentmindedly tapping his hand against his leg with the rhythm of the ringing tone.

* * *

_Bzzt_

_Bzzt_

_**Bzzt**_

"Go away..." Orion groaned sleepily as he batted at his phone in a sleepy haze. Finally he managed to hit the right button, and the buzzing vibration of his phone stopped.

"Busken..." Combusken groaned in sleepy stupor.

"'S stopped now..." replied Orion, a small snore escaping his lips moments later.

* * *

"He hung up on me!" Lucas gasped in disbelief. He glared at the phone a moment later, forgetting he wasn't making a video call.

"Perhaps he pressed the wrong button?" Delphie attempted an explanation. "It's possible he might have been unable to answer at this moment."

"Maybe," replied the disgruntled Lucas. "Bet he answers to one of you two though."

Delphie shrugged. "I tried earlier this morning. My guess would be he is still sleeping."

"Wouldn't surprise me," scoffed Lucas as he placed his phone away, "after all, he _is _quite the lazy git."

Delphie smirked, choosing not to say anything on the matter. After all, she'd only known him for almost a fortnight, she couldn't judge for sure – just yet at least. As she opened her mouth to say something, she was caught off guard as Jasmine's voice came out before hers.

"You're so _cute_!" she gushed. Delphie and Lucas both turned round, finding her squatting down before a small beige Pokémon with a head shape rather like an onion. It had blue legs and arms, the latter of which it was currently walking on, the former were bent at the knees with its feet pressed together above its head. Jasmine smiled at it as she held up her Pokédex to scan the creature.

"_Meditite," _her Pokédex chimed, _"the Meditate Pokémon. A Fighting and Psychic type Pokémon. Female in gender. It always trains deep in mountains. It levitates when it heightens its spiritual power through meditation."_

Delphie looked at the Pokémon in interest. _'A Psychic type?' _she thought to herself. With the ghost of a smile she reached down for a Pokéball on her belt. However, her actions were cut short when suddenly the Meditite was engulfed in a Pokéball, the shock resulting in it being captured instantly.

A figure walked up and picked up the ball, and with a disinterested grunt scanned the Pokéball under his Pokédex.

"Suppose you'll do," he grunted as he pocketed the ball. He looked up, and everyone was able to catch his features. As they took in his short, spiked brown hair, blue jacket and camouflage bottoms, Lucas could only hiss the name in contempt.

"_Damien_."

* * *

"So what shall we do today then Buskie?" asked Orion as he looked down at the Pokémon.

"Com...ken combusk," clucked the fowl merrily.

"I don't think that people would appreciate you playing unannounced tag with their Pokémon," laughed Orion. "Although, it is a funny thought," he admitted with a chuckle.

The trainer and Pokémon duo carried on walking due south, aiming for Solaceon town at a day's pace away. However, Orion did stop once or twice, feeling certain he heard his name being shouted.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked Combusken once or twice, to which the fowl would give him a confused look. "Must be my imagination," he shrugged after each questioning.

"_**ORION!"**_

The trainer quite literally jumped in shock, turning round and looking back to the source of the shout even as he tried to calm down his fright filled heart. His eyes narrowed on a fairly dark skinned person walking towards him, and recognition blazed in his eyes.

The man was the same age as Orion, albeit slightly smaller. He had long black hair tied into a low ponytail and a goatee of an equal black sheen. His top had a deep black hood and sleeves, and a dark grey body. His jeans were a shadowy grey/blue, held up by a black trainer's belt which held his Pokéballs. He wore black steel boots and slung loosely over one shoulder was a royal blue bag – which seemed to be the only colour about his clothing.

By his side was a large bipedal orange monkey with a flame at the tip of its tail. It had white fur around its neck; like a collar, and golden bands on its arms. Its muzzle was a grey/brown colour, like its fingers and stomach, and it had a blue mark over its face.

"Kãl!" Orion exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief, shock and joy. "Dude," he grinned as he gave the trainer a hug, "it's been too long!"

"I'll say," grinned Kãl. His voice was soft and seemed to hide levels of intelligence. "Been a while since the old school days huh?"

"That's for sure," Orion laughed before looking down at the Pokémon beside Kãl. "A Monferno now?" he grinned as he petted the fire monkey's head. "Been busy training I can see. I can remember you as a little Chimchar," he grinned again as the Monferno chuckled under his touch.

"I can say similar about Combusken here," Kãl responded as he rubbed the fire chicken's head, "I can remember the days when he was a Torchic. Seem so distant now, don't they?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Stop talking like that!" laughed Orion as he tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Seriously, it's making me feel old!"

"You are old!" Kãl shot back.

"You're older than me!" Orion laughed in shock. "But feel like getting something to eat? There's that Cafe Cabin near here. And I'm sure these two wouldn't mind something to eat," he said as he gestured towards the two fire and fighting types, who both cheered in agreement.

"Sure," Kãl grinned as he twisted some of his goatee, "as long as it's on you." His grin spread from ear to ear as Orion gaped at him. "As I remember, you still owe me a burger!"

Orion's gape stayed for a moment longer before he collected himself and let out a laugh. "Damn that memory of yours!" he grinned, and Kãl himself could only grin back.

* * *

"_Hmph,_" Damien scowled as his eyes narrowed on the three people before him, "am I supposed to know any of you?"

"I think you should," Lucas hissed as he glowered at the man with contempt, "remember Oreburgh city? You almost _killed _my friend and his Combusken with your Sneasel!"

"Hmph," Damien continued to scowl at them, before the light of recognition flashed through his eyes. "Ah, I remember now, that pathetic moron who believed in _friendship_," he uttered the word in extreme distaste, "pity the sap's still alive."

Both Lucas and Delphie's eyes flashed in horror and indignation. Lucas clenched his fists as he gritted in teeth in anger, and went to lay into the trainer, but Jasmine beat him to it.

_WHACK!_

The force of the impact sent Damien reeling back, clutching his cheek in anger. Jasmine stood glaring at him, seemingly possessing anger not even a Primeape could hope to muster. "You're the one that's _pathetic!_" she hissed with utmost fury. "Don't you dare say things like that!"

Damien glowered at her, his teeth bared and his fists clenched. He looked ready to hit her back, which she caught. Jasmine glowered back, taking a step towards him. "Go on," she looked at him levelly, her eyes burning into his, "try. I _dare_ you to try and hit me."

Lucas' eyes widened in surprise at Jasmine's reaction. He wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from her. He knew that if Orion were hear he'd have already jumped in and laid Damien out as soon as he caught that look from him, but it was obvious Jasmine could hold her own.

Even Delphie looked surprised. However, she recovered quickly and stepped up next to Jasmine, standing silently, yet giving off an aura of intimidation. Lucas stepped forwards too, and Damien gave them all an extremely ugly look.

"You're all pathetic," he sneered, "all of you Pokémon loving saps seem to group together."

"Oh really?" Lucas growled, "well as far as I remember, you weren't exactly doing well in that battle you had with Orion. Hell, you only got the upper hand because you told your Pokémon to slash Combusken's jugular!"

"Weak trainers and Pokémon don't deserve to live," Damien responded with little interest, "Salamence, battle position!" he suddenly shouted, throwing a Pokéball forwards.

From the light burst forth a blue quadruped dragon with impressive red wings. Its face had whisker like spikes on the side of its face, frightening slit eyes and bone chillingly sharp teeth. Around its neck was a small black collar.

"Giyyaaaah!" the dragon roared glaring down at the three humans.

"Hyper Beam," Damien spoke impassively. Salamence turned round in alarm, as the three trainers did, prompting Damien to press a button on a small control, causing the collar to transfer a shock through the Pokémon.

The Salamence snarled in obvious pain, and with a slightly apologetic look turned towards its targets as it formed the attack in its maw.

* * *

"I forgot how much you can eat," Kãl said with some traces of awe tugging at his voice. Orion grinned as he wiped his mouth absentmindedly, even though they had left the cafe almost an hour ago, and were now sat outside under the shade of a large tree.

"What can I say? I like food," laughed Orion, rubbing his stomach in pride as he spoke. "Besides, I reckon given the amount Combusken can put away, I reckon he may be the first of his species to learn Stockpile!"

"Combusken combusk!" the fowl cried indignantly as both humans and the Monferno laughed.

"Well, you can always use one method to check for certain; use your Pokédex," Kãl said as he leant back, leaning his head on the tree trunk. "Check the moves of Combusken. And _yes_, I know you were joking," he quickly added upon seeing Orion's disbelieving eye rolling.

"Nah, I don't really like doing that," Orion admitted as he glanced towards his Pokémon. "It just feels so impersonal, you know? I'd rather find out by spending time with my Pokémon. And half the time getting the moves used on _me_," he added with a smirk, looking at Combusken pointedly, who rubbed his neck sheepishly, in a way very similar to Orion.

"Glad to see you haven't changed," Kãl smiled, "so," his smile turned into a smirk, and he looked at Orion with obvious underlying plans, "care to test out how your training fairs against mine?"

"A battle huh?" Orion grinned, "You're on, _and_ you're going down."

"Wait and see," Kãl replied, "wait and see."

* * *

The Hyper Beam formed, an impressive orange light being given off by the attack. It was all the trainers could do but gape at the attack, knowing they had no time to reach down and throw a Pokéball.

"Giiiyaaaa!" Salamence shrieked as it let out the attack, and the ground around the Hyper Beam shook and displaced under the raw energy of the attack.

Everyone winced and closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the attack to hit. However, a moment passed, followed by another, and slowly each of them opened their eyes.

In front of them were Delphie's Espeon and Jasmine's Smoochum, blocking the attack with a mixture of Reflect and Protect. The attack and defence moves cancelled out, leaving a fuming Damien glaring at his Pokémon as the three trainers looked on in surprise.

"Your attack failed against a _baby_ and a glorified Eevee," Damien hissed in contempt. He glowered at the three before recalling his Salamence in distaste. "Useless," he spat as he eyed the Pokéball.

"What gives you the right to talk about our Pokémon like that?!" snarled Jasmine as she picked up her Smoochum and held her against her chest.

"What gives you the right to speak to me like that?" Damien shot back, silencing Jasmine with a lethal glare. "_Hmph_. Like I care what you have to say anyway," he growled as he threw forwards a Pokéball. From the sphere burst forth a large turquoise metallic Pokémon with four legs and a silver cross over its face.

"Teleport," Damien hissed instantly, and the Pokémon and trainer disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"A Metagross?" Lucas asked aloud as he blinked away the light damage to his eyes. "That guy sure goes for powerhouse Pokémon, doesn't he?"

"Maybe he's over compensating?" Jasmine grinned, the expression quickly spreading between the three.

"Well, let us leave behind thoughts of him," Delphie said evenly as she scratched behind her Espeon's ear. "He is not worth the time of day, and I hope that he will get what is coming to him."

"It's just a shame I couldn't get him back for what he did to Orion last time," Lucas sighed as he scowled at the spot Damien just stood in. "But oh well, hopefully we'll never have to see him again," he shrugged as he turned around and looked down Route 210. "Come on, may as well make our way to the crossroads, we can decide from there where to go."

* * *

"So, let's get this show on the road!" Kãl grinned as he looked across the field to Orion, with his Monferno hooting happily next to him. He enlarged a Pokéball in his hand, and grinned as if he had an ace up his sleeve. "Heracross, up and at 'em!"

"Hera..." The Pokémon grunted as it burst free from the Pokéball. Its exoskeleton was a deep blue in colour, and it had a large horn atop its head that ended in four spiked points. It had bright yellow eyes which looked defiantly at its trainer. "Hera...cross!" It announced as it took flight from a pair of hidden wings in its carapace.

"Well then, I know exactly who to counter it with," Orion said as he reached down for a Pokéball, "Pinsir, time to shine!"

"Pin!" Pinsir clicked as it arrived on the field, and glared at the Heracross, who returned the glare without giving up an inch of ground.

"Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokémon suddenly yelled as it raced forwards, colliding with Pinsir in no time as it began to try and beat at the larger Bug Pokémon with a series of punches, kicks, swipes and horn jabs. However, blow for blow, Pinsir met, the two Close Combat attacks meeting and cancelling each other out.

"Pinsir, dodge left!" Orion yelled, trying to regain some control as Kãl yelled at his Pokémon to dodge in the opposite direction. Both bugs ignored their trainers, and in doing so left themselves open to be met with a horn to the side in Heracross' case, and a uppercut in Pinsir's.

Both Pokémon sprawled backwards in recoil as they took the blows, before standing and glaring again at each other, making a series of clicks and chirps.

"Now do you see I'm on your side?" Orion asked Pinsir, who looked backwards. It relented its harsh look and nodded slightly before looking back at Heracross, who seemed to have gone through the same conversation with its trainer.

"Alright Pinsir, let's start this again!" Orion shouted, pointing at Heracross dramatically. "Get it with your Brick Break attack!"

"You use Brick Break right back!" Kãl shouted his counter.

Both bug types raced forwards again, exchanging a flurry of blows between each other, both cutting and chopping at each other with arms and horns. What was obvious was that the smaller Heracross was getting in more hits, but Pinsir's power made up for its slower speed. Heracross let out a cry as it charged forwards in a chopping motion, before crying out in pain as Pinsir trapped the arm and the dual bug type within its large pincers.

"Now Pinsir, use Vital Throw!" Orion ordered. Pinsir clicked happily in reply as it suddenly span Heracross round in its grip, rather like it would do in the wild when trying to rip its prey apart. However, Pinsir let Heracross loose mid spin, letting the momentum carry on its work.

"Heracross, stabilise yourself!" Kãl cried. Heracross snapped open its eyes and its case, and suddenly its wings sprouted out, slowly itself down until it was hovering in the air of its own accord. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Hera...cross!" Heracross bellowed as it raced forwards with a blinding light, striking Pinsir square on its large body, and sending it sprawling onto its back. Pinsir quickly rolled backwards, landing again on its feet, and grabbed Heracross on its large horn.

"Alright!" Orion cheered, "now use Submission!" Pinsir nodded before slamming Heracross onto the floor, following it by jumping atop it, using its own body weight to further damage the Pokémon. Pinsir carried the attack on into a roll, squashing Heracross each time its weight came down upon it again.

"Pin, pinsir." It clicked happily when it stood, standing over the fallen Heracross.

"Lucky you," Kãl smiled as he looked over to Orion before he returned his fallen Pokémon. He whispered praise to the Heracross' Pokéball, and stood waiting for Orion.

"One – nil to me," the Eclipse Islander grinned provokingly. "You were amazing Pinsir," he said as he held up the ball and recalled the large bug. "But now it's time for round two to begin! Gastly, it's time to shine!"

"Gassst!" Gastly screeched happily, and promptly floated over to Orion and licked his face.

"Thanks for that," Orion spluttered as he tried to push the ghost away, "and I love you too," he chuckled, and laughed even more as Gastly's face lit up in joy.

"Weirdly cute," Kãl summed it up, "if not slightly gross at the same time. Well, my turn now, Duskull, up and at 'em!"

A Pokémon looking like a black hood with a skull and crossbones burst from the ball. Its face was covered by a skull mask, and it had a single red eye floating between the eye holes.

"Dussss..." it moaned hauntingly, its single eye drifting over its opponent.

"Alright, let's start this with power!" Orion cried out, looking in reassurance to Gastly. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Dark Pulse!" Kãl countered. Gastly wailed, its eyes lighting up yellow as it shot forth a bolt of electricity. Duskull wailed as it flailed its arms around before throwing them forwards, shooting out spirals of negative energy at Gastly. Both attacks collided, fizzling out to nothing fast. "And now another!" Kãl demanded.

Duskull repeated the motion as before, shooting forth another spiral of dark energy. The attack collided with Gastly dead on, before the poisonous ghost flipped backwards in the air, floating upside down above the attack.

"Now Gastly!" Orion called out, blinking briefly as he caught sight of the upside down Pokémon. "Spin clockwise and use Night Shade!" Gastly hissed out its name as it began to spin, shooting off astral projections of itself which all crashed into Duskull, causing the Requiem Pokémon to wince in pain.

"You and your coordinator's tactics," Kãl said as he held a hand to his head and shook it. "But, 'to each his own' huh? Now Duskull, Shadow Sneak!" Duskull hissed as it disappeared from view, its piercing red eye seemingly remaining for a moment after. Gastly suddenly wailed in pain as Duskull re-materialised and barged into it. The two ghosts began floating as they circled each other, each hissing and wailing in their own language.

"Duskull, Shadow Ball!" Kãl shouted, and Orion's eyes flared out. An attack of such effectiveness at such close range would spell defeat for his Pokémon.

"Gastly, you need to avoid that attack somehow!" Orion implored to his ghost. Gastly hissed in agreement, and as Duskull charged the Shadow Ball in its hands, Gastly suddenly began to cackle as white orbs formed around it. Gastly suddenly shone the colour of the orbs rotating around it, and began to resemble a diagram of an atom. Duskull wailed as it let loose the Shadow Ball, which crashed harmlessly into Gastly's surprise Hidden Power attack.

"Alright Gastly!" Orion cheered, "Now follow it up with Ice Punch, full power!" The white light around Gastly began to change in hue, and suddenly began to resemble a large crystal. The ghost suddenly barged forwards in an icy attack, knocking Duskull for six.

Kãl grimaced, knowing Duskull wouldn't last past the attack. "Use Destiny Bond!" He cried out in a last ditch move. Duskull moaned before the light in its eye dimmed, and suddenly the shadows underneath Gastly rose up and consumed it, knocking out the jolly ghost before it knew what happened.

"Damn," Orion grimaced as he saw Gastly float to the floor. "Well, you did brilliantly regardless my friendly little ghost." He replaced the Pokéball on his belt and looked over at Kãl. "Cheap tactics!" he taunted. "That all you can use to beat me?!"

"Oh just you wait," Kãl smirked as he placed his Duskull's ball back. "I'll beat you, guaranteed. You're just a sore loser is all! Now," he reached for a new ball on his belt, "Zigzagoon, up and at 'em!"

A flash of white light signified Zigzagoon appearing, the brown and white fur in a zigzag pattern over its body. It sniffed curiously at the air, and pawed slightly at the ground, seemingly detecting something in the grass.

"A Zigzagoon and it's Pickup..." Orion smiled as he watched the Pokémon dig a golden nugget from the ground. "No matter, Bidoof, time to shine!"

Kãl whistled as the shiny Bidoof appeared, and looked over at the beaver like Pokémon. "That's a rare one," he said simply, Monferno hooting its agreement.

"Strong one too," Orion hinted.

"We'll see," Kãl whispered to himself, "Zigzagoon, use Iron Tail!" he roared, and the Tiny Racoon Pokémon's tail shone silver as it charged forwards, alternating its direction in a mad zigzag pattern.

"Bidoof, use Quick Attack!" Orion ordered, and Bidoof raced away at lightning speed, just as Zigzagoon brought its tail down where Bidoof just was. "Now go for a Headbutt!" he cried, and Bidoof suddenly sped into its opponent, slamming its head down on the racoon's belly. The Racoon Pokémon barked in pain, and the impact of the blow sent it sprawling back. Zigzagoon span round and tried to launch its own Headbutt, but Bidoof had sped away with its Quick Attack, and slammed into the racoon's flank. The Hoenn Normal type barked again as it swung round; its tail glowing again as it tried to use Iron Tail. Bidoof looked up and _smiled_, and before Zigzagoon knew it; the Plump Mouse had clamped down upon the Hoenn Normal type's tail, causing the Pokémon even more pain.

"Nice Hyper Fang," Kãl complimented, "But it won't help you all that much. Use Pin Missile!"

"Zig...zagoon!" the Normal type barked as its fur shone white and spiked out. Its fur suddenly became like needles in sharpness, and it shot barrages of needle sharp attacks at Bidoof, who cried out in pain, thus releasing its hold on its opponent.

"Now, Shock Wave!" Kãl followed up. The spikes of Zigzagoon's fur flared again, this time taking on a yellow tinge. Electricity was suddenly discharged in a wide circle around the Pokémon, and the attack barrelled into Bidoof, shocking it to its core. Bidoof winced but stood to glare, before Zigzagoon flipped over and brought its tail down upon its foe's head, the final Iron Tail knocking the poor Plump Mouse Pokémon down and out.

"Nice try Bidoof," Orion said as he recalled the Pokémon, "you gave it your all, that's all I can ask." He replaced the ball on his belt, and with a smile looked over to his old friend, who had recalled his own Pokémon. "So," he shouted across the field, "down to this old matchup huh?"

"Yet again," Kãl replied, "except now they've evolved. Although," he grinned as he put a finger to his chin and tilted his head, "remind me, just how often did you manage to win _this_ match up?"

"Not enough, obviously," Orion shot back. "Chimchar may have beaten Torchic before, but it's a whole new game now!" He shouted, and looked towards his Combusken.

"Combuk, combusken busk!" the Pokémon shouted forth its challenge.

"That's right," Orion nodded, "you're going down this time!"

"No!" Monferno suddenly hooted, and Kãl could only laugh at the syllable Monferno uttered.

"Well, looks like Monferno knows exactly what to say," he said with humour, and even Orion had to laugh slightly at it. "But, it's all go from here. Monferno!"

"Combusken!"

"It's down to you!"

* * *

**Trivia:**

******~ Kāl's name comes from one of the Indian names for the Orion constellation; ****Kālpurush**

**~ Each of the Pokemon ****Kāl uses are (or evolve into) - in the games - considered to be superior to Orion's, whether it be by base stats or tiers.**

**

* * *

**

**Mass battling! I seem to be getting into a spirit of them now, two in the last, a long one here and the conclusion of this battle in the next chapter!** **And Damien makes another appearance, and is as fiendish as ever! But writing bad guys is more fun than the good guys! Don't know why that is though...maybe because they generally have no ethics and can do whatever they please. On that note, how often are there stories from the villain's point of view?**

**Anyway, soon enough the mysterious little snippets of shadowy location settings will all be revealed. Needless to say, something will happen which will completely change one place in Sinnoh forever...**

**But you've got a wait until you find out exactly what! I'd say roughly Chapter 40 is when it will all happen!**

**'Til next time!  
**


	32. Old Friends, Old Enemies II

**(Chapter 32; Old Friends, Old Enemies II)**

"You did well Staravia," Lucas complimented as he recalled his avian Pokémon. "Battle well fought."

"Well, I can tell you'll definitely be able to help out!" Amber the Pokémon Breeder beamed as she walked up to Lucas. "Your bond with your Pokémon is strong. Although, there might not be any poachers in a while..."

"How come?" Lucas asked inquisitively.

"Some guy battled me the other day, he was really strong!" she beamed. "Don't know much about him, but he had really strong Pokémon, and a well groomed Combusken too!"

This piqued all of their interests, and Jasmine stepped forwards suddenly. "Really?" she asked, trying to keep her cool. "Was this trainer blonde by chance? A bit taller than Lucas here, wearing a white beanie and a dark sapphire top?"

"Yup!" Amber smiled. "That's him! Why?" she tilted her head sideways. "You know him?"

"We're actually trying to catch up with him," Lucas began to explain, "but so far we'd had no idea where he was going..."

"Well, he's gone to Solaceon!" Amber announced with a large smile. "It's a day and a bit's walk south from here! Hopefully you catch him up soon then!"

"Thank you," Delphie nodded. "We hope so too."

* * *

"Combusken, Double Kick!"

"Monferno, counter with Blaze Kick!"

Combusken leapt forwards with a war cry, sweeping out high with his right leg. Monferno bent backwards and rested briefly on a forepaw to avoid the attack, then span around with a foot ablaze in flames. Combusken itself dodged this as it swept its right foot across the floor, the second kick in the attack sweeping under Monferno's own outstretched leg.

"That was actually pretty cool," Orion whispered in amused awe. "But that aside, use Swords Dance to knock it off balance!"

Combusken clucked out a syllable of its name as it began to spin at high velocities. The force of the spin managed to suck in the air around it; in doing so pulling in Monferno who screeched in shock, and again as it was flung from the vortex. Combusken stopped a moment after, smirking at Monferno as it flexed its claws.

"We're not falling for that a second time," Kãl whispered to himself, "Monferno, distract it with Taunt!" The Playful Pokémon hooted in agreement before turning around and flashing its rear at Combusken, patting it aggravatingly, infuriating the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken glowered, shaking its fist and shouting its opponent.

"Damn," Orion winced, "I do hope it wasn't me he learnt _that_ sorta language from. Well, if it's attacks they want, what do you say we give 'em attacks?" he grinned at Combusken, who gave him a smirk of approval. "Right then, use Quick Attack!"

Combusken raced forwards, seemingly leaving behind an illusionary copy of itself before it barged into Monferno, knocking the primate flying back.

"Monferno, roll and Flame Wheel!" Kãl shouted as Monferno was airborne. The Pokémon scrunched its eyes shut and spewed flames from its mouth as it tucked itself into a ball. Instead of landing harshly, it bounced once, twice, until it rolled forwards, barrelling into Combusken at speeds parallel to a final stage Rollout.

The fowl flipped over backwards, landing on a forepaw before flipping back again, righting itself. "Keep it away with Flamethrower!" Orion ordered. Combusken nodded and took a breath, spewing forth a stream of orange flames at high speeds. They made contact with Monferno in its Flame Wheel, but instead of slowing the attack, only added more potency to it, the flames doubling in size.

"Monferno, spin into a Mach Punch!" Kãl shouted. The massive flaming ball that was Monferno suddenly shot forwards, and in the process straightened out to the normal size of the Pokémon. Before Combusken could react it was met with a flame backed-Mach Punch to the face, sending it soaring into to the air, and promptly into the floor.

"Combusken!" Orion called out as he unconsciously stepped forwards. The Fire type grimaced as it stood slowly, its will to win letting it ignore the pain attacking its nerves. "Alright, charge up a Shadow Claw, but don't use it!"

"What're you planning?" Kãl whispered as he watched Combusken's claws suddenly take on a ghostly purple tinge. "Let's disrupt their attack Monferno! Use Fury Swipes!"

"Fer...no!" Monferno hooted as it raced forwards on all fours, its paw tips beginning to shine as it continued forth.

Orion grinned, unnerving his opponent. "Alright Combusken! Use Flamethrower and hold your claws up to the flames!" Combusken nodded again as it took in a breath, orange flames beginning to form in its beak. It blew forth the flames over its claws, causing the orange flames to suddenly become a lethal black in colour. Monferno balked as it raced forwards, its hesitation allowing the black flames to make harsh contact with its face. The Pokémon hooted in pain as it was sent flying back from the impact; resulting in it creating a small trench in the ground.

It was Kãl's turn to cry out in concern for his Pokémon, and Monferno struggled to its feet, grimacing as pain flickered through it. Its tail flame suddenly doubled in size, and it screeched towards the heavens as a red aura emanated from it.

"Now Monferno!" Kãl roared, "End this with your Flamethrower!"

"Combusken, fight back with your own Flamethrower!" Orion countered.

Both fire attacks were suddenly unleashed from the respective Pokémon, meeting in a large blast of heat in the space between them. Small embers jumped from the two Flamethrowers where they met, and the intensity of the flames seemed to dry out the surrounding air.

"C'mon Combusken!" Orion cheered, "I know you can win this!"

"Don't be so sure," Kãl responded, "Monferno, full power!"

"Fer...monferno!" Monferno screeched before it suddenly shot forth another stream of fire. The added flames culminated on the Flamethrowers already battling, pushing favour in Monferno's direction. However, within the blink of an eye, Combusken's attack suddenly faltered, resulting in the combined attacks with the addition of Monferno's Blaze incinerating the Pokémon.

"Combusken!" Orion cried out in concern for the Pokémon. The flames slowly fanned away, revealing at the end of their path the Young Fowl Pokémon, clearly unconscious. "Come here you," the trainer whispered as he picked up the Pokémon and cradled him in his arms.

"Com..." Combusken croaked as he opened an eye.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Orion smiled reassuringly, "you did all you could. You just sleep it off, okay?" Combusken nodded its agreement, and with a smile passed out again, falling into the recesses of sleep.

"So, that's five-three to me then?" Kãl grinned as he stepped closer to Orion, his Monferno hanging from his shoulder like a second backpack.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in," said Orion as he rolled his eyes. "But if you remember, I always won when it counted. You always did in these sorts of skirmishes."

"Guess so," shrugged the dark skinned trainer. "But numbers don't lie, do they?"

"You know," Orion looked at him with both a smile and the making of a glare, "if I didn't have an unconscious Combusken in my arms, I would smack you for that."

"_Please_," chuckled Kãl, "we both know that wouldn't end well for you."

"Suppose," shrugged Orion, the movement causing Combusken to murmur in its sleep. "But ah well. On another story, how's your journey going?" he asked as he sat back down under the shade, rocking the Pokémon gently like a baby.

"Not too bad," Kãl replied as he fished out a badge case, "I've got Roark's, Gardenia's and Fantina's badges so far," he said as he flashed the badges. "Right now I'm headed to Veilstone to battle Maylene. How about you?" he asked as he placed the case back into his pocket.

"Just Roark's and Gardenia's," Orion admitted noncommittally. "Gonna go through Solaceon, then probably try Fantina. After that..." he broke off, pausing in thought for a moment, "I'll probably carry on into Pastoria, then round to Veilstone."

"Still not one for planning I see then?" Kãl grinned, chuckling when Orion nodded in agreement. "Then again, I can't really say much, the only thing I've got planned is visiting the sales in Veilstone's department store. Need to get my aunt a present for when I see her tonight."

"Huh," Orion nodded, thinking nothing of it until his eyes suddenly gleamed with remembrance. "You do realise that the sale ends today right?"

"Really?!" Kãl exclaimed, checking his watch in shock. "_Shit_! It's almost one now! The shop shuts in seven hours! And it's a five hour walk!"

"Well, better get running then," chuckled Orion.

"Think I better," Kãl nodded. "I'll catch you soon okay?"

"Yeah yeah," Orion waved him off, "just go now alright? You've got my number; you can always ring when you wanna catch up again. Or rematch." he added with a grin.

"You're on," Kãl smiled, and quickly shook Orion's hand before dashing off towards Veilstone.

Combusken meanwhile let out a contended snore as Orion rocked him slowly in his arms. The trainer chuckled silently, and placed the Pokémon down gently on the grass before he set about making a meal all of the Pokémon, a gesture of thanks and to help them recover.

* * *

"It seems we're one twerp missing," Mar voiced his thoughts as he looked through a pair of binoculars, "and it would seem that it's the main twerp."

"The blonde one?" Pyre asked, to which Mar nodded. "Then...what do we do?" he asked as he looked over to his partner, "the boss said we need to get the Pokémon of the main twerp."

"Drif loon, loon," Drifloon added as it put a feeler to its head.

"I'm not sure," Mar admitted as he pursed his lips, "I suppose we can take their Pokémon now, and hunt the main twerp's later."

"Okay then," Pyre nodded, "So, how're we going about it this time?"

* * *

"Hn," Delphie's eyes narrowed as her Espeon, who was walking by her side, sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked as she turned round, sensing a change in the woman's mood.

"Someone's coming," Delphie said after looking briefly at her Espeon. She paused briefly, staring her Espeon straight in the eyes. "Apparently they're the same people that kidnapped our Pokémon before."

"Really?" Jasmine asked, a glint appearing in her eyes. As Delphie nodded she released her Magby and held it close to her chest. Lucas nodded and released his Vulpix, a few moments before they heard rustling from the nearby trees.

"Ha!~" Mar and Pyre exclaimed as they leapt from the tree line, finding themselves quickly frozen and held in place by Delphie's Espeon. Even Drifloon was trapped in the Psychic hold, all three of their bodies held with a blue outline.

"So what do you two want now?" Lucas asked as he stepped towards them, having to look up to glare. "Don't you have other people to stalk?"

Delphie cast a glance at her Espeon and nodded, causing the Pokémon to repeat the gesture before it loosened its hold. Mar and Pyre both took in a deep breath as if they had been starved of oxygen before they tried to explain.

"Well-"

"You see-"

"It's-"

"Like-"

"_Pyre!_" Mar suddenly hissed, causing the larger member to zip his mouth shut. "You see," he started sweetly, and the way their eyes narrowed told him they were fooling no one. "Fine," he sighed, "we have orders to steal the strongest Pokémon we find. It just so happens that yours are the strongest we've seen, and have to most potential. _Happy_?"

"So in other words, you'll keep stalking us?" Jasmine asked dangerously.

"Yup!" Pyre suddenly grinned, much to Mar's and Drifloon's dismay.

"Well then, guess we should get rid of you," Lucas shrugged as he looked round to the two women, and they exchanged a nod. "Vulpix, use Attract." He commanded stern faced. Vulpix nodded and a pink tinge appeared in her eyes, instantly replicating in those of Team Phoenix.

"_Wow_!" Pyre gushed over the Fox Pokémon. "It's such a little cute thing!"

"_I_ saw it first!" Mar shot back.

"Drif loon loon!"

Jasmine giggled as she watched the three argue over who deserved Lucas' Vulpix more. "This is cute and all, but let's shake things up a little. Magby, Confuse Ray."

"Mag, magby!" Magby chirped as it nodded before affixing the criminals with a glare. A dark gleam shone through its eyes, causing Team Phoenix's eyes to cross, and in Drifloon's case turn purple. The results were instantaneous; Drifloon began trying to float around on the spot and bash itself with its feelers, Pyre was making kissy faces at Drifloon, and Mar was declaring his love for a tree.

"Esp...eon?" Espeon asked as she tilted her head towards Delphie.

"Go for it," nodded the woman, and watched with the hint of a smirk as a bright blue light enveloped the trio and warped them off to places unknown.

"That was actually pretty funny," Jasmine admitted with a giggle. "Who knew Attract and Confuse Ray would make someone fall in love with a tree?"

"I don't know," Lucas answered, "but it's something I should right down for later. Researchers are always looking into how Pokémon attacks affect humans differently to other Pokémon," he looked down to his Vulpix, "it's actually pretty interesting, don't you think?" The Pokémon rolled her eyes in boredom, obviously not sharing the interest.

"I don't know; it's not exactly my thing," Jasmine admitted as she rocked Magby in her arms.

"Actually," Delphie said as Lucas' head dropped in disappointment, "it's actually something that interests me. Quite a few items of your research do," she admitted, and suddenly Lucas' smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Really?" His voice almost cracked with excitement, "You reckon we could go over a few things? I sure could use your input!"

Jasmine suppressed a sigh as she looked at the two. Sure it was nice to see Delphie suddenly speaking more, but couldn't it be about something _she_ could join in? Vulpix seemed to share her thoughts as it slunk over to her and pawed at her leg, wanting to play with Magby.

"Sure thing!" beamed Jasmine as she let Magby leap from her arms, and suddenly the two fire types were running around and shooting fire attacks playfully at each other. She smiled as she watched them, and noticed Espeon sitting on Delphie's flank; the only sign it was alive was its tail swishing along the floor. "Wonder where you sent those three?" She whispered aloud.

Blue light shone suddenly in a large, dark room. In the middle of the large room was a battlefield littered with rocks and boulders, and stands above for people to watch. As Team Phoenix materialised in the middle of the room, a man with tanned skin and brown spiked hair noticed the sudden appearance. He seemed to be in his early twenties, and was wearing light brown cargo pants and a green shirt with an open orange sleeveless jacket over the top. His most noticeable features were his eyes; which seemed to be squinted shut.

"What's this?" he asked aloud as he leapt over a boulder to investigate the blue light. His voice was deep, as to be expected of his age, and seemed to carry years of experience. A Croagunk followed slowly, seemingly laughing to itself as its cheeks inflated and deflated.

"Hey," he said as he reached out and shook Mar by his shoulder, "are you alright?"

Mar span round suddenly, his eyes crossed and his pupils still carrying a pink tinge. "You're pretty..."

The larger tanned man recoiled in horror suddenly, hiding his face behind his arms. "Wha...aaat?!" He took a step back, even as his Croagunk sat and laughed.

"You're so pretty!" Mar repeated as he suddenly leapt forwards, taking the man's hand, "Like the rainbow reflections of a Luvdisc's scales under the shining sun!"

"Gaah!" The man recoiled in horror again, taking his hand back and shaking it as if it was burnt. "I think I see what they all meant, it _is_ rather creepy!"

"Wait!" Mar wailed as he leapt forwards again, to which the older man jumped backwards and began to run. "Come _back!!!" _he wailed as he chased after him.

"I take it _all_ back!" the man screamed as he ran away, "I'll _never_ do it _again_!!! Just get him _away_ from me!!!" Meanwhile his Croagunk sat happily on a rock, seemingly rocking back and forth with laughter, enjoying the show.

* * *

**Guess who the man in the last part was! Rather obvious, dont'cha think?**

**And so Team Phoenix manage to escape being sent flying through the air this time round, and also giving an end to a chapter that isn't dark, ominous or a cliffhanger! Thought that the change would be nice, but the darkness is just the way the story's planning out! Next chapter collects our four heroes together again, but perhaps not in a way you would first think! On that note, weird question; but does anyone have a good idea of a collective name to call Orion and the gang? Calling them something like that puts too much focus on one character, and I don't want to do that because they're all equal. And calling them the heroes seems too cliched for my liking... Help will be _very_ appreciated! **

**'Til next time!  
**


	33. The Daycare Dilemma!

**(Chapter 33; The Daycare Dilemma!)**

Solaceon Town was a small rural area, its streets lined with houses built in old style techniques; made grand and from wood, and with whitewashed walls. On the western side of town was an old large building with vast fields and forests around it; the day care centre of Solaceon Town. On the eastern side was the remains of a large castle that had been erected in town ages past. All that remained now of it were a few boulders above ground, and an endless series of tunnels and caves beneath ground.

"Where should we go first?" Jasmine asked as she looked around the streets of Solaceon.

"I'm not sure," admitted Lucas as he himself looked around the town. "That woman a while back said something about the daycare being attacked, but surely by now it'd been resolved?"

"We cannot say for certain," Delphie reasoned. She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes as if deep in thought before they snapped open again. "There is a place of strong psychic energies within this area."

"That'd be the Solaceon Ruins," said Lucas as he pointed towards the structures. "They're known to house each known species of the Pokémon Unown."

"They're the Pokémon that resemble letters, right?" asked Jasmine as she glanced between the ruins and Lucas.

"They are," nodded Lucas. "They can only learn Hidden Power as an attacking move, and they're all the Psychic type."

"Let us start there," Delphie said suddenly, "I sense something unusual in there."

"Unusual?" echoed Jasmine, "can you tell us any more than that?"

"I am afraid not," Delphie replied. "I can sense nothing more than some strange psychic energies."

"Then we should go there," Lucas said as he stepped towards the ruins, "if something's amiss, we should check it out."

* * *

"Bi bidoof!"

Orion smiled as the Normal type Pokémon skipped happily through the grass. The Pokémon had decided to let itself out of its Pokéball, and Orion didn't argue, the alternate colour Pokémon provided another distraction from the feeling of loneliness he couldn't shake.

"Busken!" Combusken suddenly exclaimed as he pointed towards the old thatched buildings of Solaceon Town.

"Bidoof, bidoof bi!" Bidoof suddenly chirped as it rose onto its hind legs and pointed towards the Solaceon Ruins.

"Hn?" Orion grunted as he turned to look round. He raised a hand to shield his eyes, and barely made out three silhouettes walking into the caves. "They're just tourists or trainers exploring the ruins," he explained as he turned back to his Pokémon. "Besides, we've gotta check out the day care first," he added as he turned to the Pokémon.

"Doof," nodded the normal type. However, as Orion and Combusken walked towards the daycare centre, it stood on its hind legs again and sniffed at the air. Three familiar scents hung in the direction it pointed out earlier, but Orion seemed oblivious to its reasoning.

* * *

"I wonder what this is meant to say," Lucas whispered as he traced the outline of carvings on the cavern walls. "No doubt there's a message left behind,"

"Let's have a look," Jasmine said as she squinted forwards. She herself traced the outlines before nodding and turning to the silent woman with them. "Delphie, could you have your Espeon use Flash?"

Delphie nodded and looked to her Espeon, who she had released to accompany her in the caverns. Espeon mewled as it accepted the command before it let loose a stream of light from the gem on its forehead. Light bounced this way and that, revealing the full extent of the caverns.

It also revealed the full state of Lucas, who was pale and shaking visibly.

"You alright?" Jasmine asked as she turned to look at him.

"Fine," he replied a little _too_ hastily. "I just don't like caves is all..." he grimaced, but quickly the look passed and he glanced over at Jasmine. "So what do you think they say?"

"They're extremely similar to the alphabet we use this day," she replied as she looked them over. "I think I've got it," she suddenly said as she stepped away and began to read them,

"_Further in is the goal you seek,_

_A treasure not deserving of the weak;_

_For each person it is not the same,_

_But use it with pride and not with shame;_

_So give it love and treat it well,_

_Or our Lord will send you to hell."_

A soft breeze passed through the cavern, despite the face they were almost a mile beneath ground.

"So, the Unown guard a treasure that's different for every person who seeks it?" Lucas summed up the words Jasmine recited. "And no matter what, you have to love it, or you get sent to hell?"

"That's what it says," nodded Jasmine.

"Let us carry on in then," Delphie spoke suddenly, stepping in front of Espeon, causing her shadow to be cast over the writing. "The Psychic energies I feel are coming from that direction," she pointed further into the caves.

"I think that will end up with us underneath Solaceon somewhere," Lucas said as he made quick calculations. "So let's get this down as quickly as we can," he said with a shudder, "hopefully we find the surface soon."

Slowly they walked on, and as Delphie moved away, no one noticed the words suddenly appear on the wall from where her shadow stood.

"_You are the one that who will find the best,_

_It's location not sealed by hole or chest;_

_This is how the tale has unfurled,_

_Take our gift and help save the world."_

* * *

A large statured man with short black hair stood with folded arms watching as various Pokémon wear lured away and loaded into cages. He was wearing a uniform coloured red with a 'P' emblazoned in flames, and on the back were a set of wings that seemed to be made from fire.

"Seems this operation is going well," Commander Bennu said as he watched over the operation being carried out.

A woman in similar uniform walked to his side. She wore a red top emblazoned with a large P, which also had the pattern of wings on the back. She also had on long black gloves as well as thigh high black boots over black uniform trousers. She wore her hair long and down, and it was bright red on both sides, fading into a bright green. Her hair at the back was a bright yellow, and she had dark grey eyes with thick black eyeliner around them.

"This is going well Bennu," her voice was contemptuous, laced with deceit and malice. "If this plan works out, you may very well work your way back up in the boss' good books."

"Thank you, Captain Adarna!" Bennu replied with a salute. "I hope so too. I was not expecting those _children_ to interfere."

"Not one of us was," Adarna replied with a sneer. "You would think we would, after all four past villainous groups were thwarted by fresh trainers. Now go, HQ needs your assistance with our next mission. Feng asked for you personally it seems."

"I don't know why that would be," Bennu replied as he scratched at his cheek.

"_You_ thought up the concept of the machine we used in Eterna. And a few other plans added to that. You are a rare case Bennu, a brilliant mind that doesn't spend all day in a lab." Adarna cast another glance to him before looking back to the operation unfolding. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir!-uh ma'am!" Bennu stumbled as he saluted again. Dismissed, he ran back to a helicopter, and after strapping himself in, flew back off to headquarters.

"Now," Adarna said to herself as she surveyed the landscape, "if any _child_ decides to show up, I will not lose." She thought back to the previous novice trainers that had shown up and tried to stop them, how she had _delighted_ in ripping them and their Pokémon to shreds. She felt no guilt knowing that somewhere, a parent or two would never see their child again, but the world is based on survival of the fittest. Besides, she reminded herself, you can't feel guilty about something you _enjoy._

* * *

The daycare was a warm environment, not heat wise, but in its atmosphere. It was friendly, and overall, inviting. Orion stopped in its reception area; a rather large room with space enough for a reception desk, a videophone booth and a few seats as well as a television.

From the room behind the desk an old woman walked forth, wearing a deep purple sweater and a white floral skirt. Her hair was a deep grey and tied up in a tight bun atop her head, and she wore a large pair of glasses on her plump old face.

"Hello dear," her voice was warm and seemingly even had a smile in it. "Are you here to leave your Pokémon under our care?" she smiled as she looked down to Combusken and Bidoof. "May I?" she asked for permission to approach them.

"Uh, sure," Orion nodded, taken by surprise.

The old woman stepped forwards with quickness hidden by her age and sat down on one of the many chairs, and indicated for Orion and his Pokémon to come over. As they did she looked at the two Pokémon, inspecting Combusken's feathers; their length, colouring and sheen, as well as Bidoof's fur and teeth. She also checked the state of Combusken's beak, as having avian qualities it didn't have any teeth.

"I dare say you don't need our help," she smiled warmly as she squinted at Orion. "These Pokémon are both extremely well cared for. I don't suppose you are a Pokémon Breeder?"

Orion blushed briefly, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. But people are thinking that more commonly as of late. To tell the truth," he shrugged, "I don't have one set thing I'm classing myself as. I'm challenging gyms, but that's mainly because Combusken wants the glory." He smirked as he finished his sentence, and more so as the Pokémon in question clucked somewhat egotistically.

"Then if you don't mind my asking, why is it you came here?" the woman asked him.

"Well, since people have been telling me I'd make a good Pokémon Breeder, I came here to find out what it really entails." The woman smiled warmly at this. "Also," Orion continued, "I heard you've got a bit of a problem with your Pokémon here?" the look in her eyes confirmed this. "I was wondering if maybe you'd let me help out."

"Very well," the woman nodded, her warmth slowly seeming to cool, "but first, we should explain some things to you. Come," she gestured into a room, "I shall introduce you to my husband and grandson, we can answer all your questions."

* * *

"I'm really not liking this place," Lucas cowered as they walked further into the tunnels. The walls were getting closer, and the darkness was getting stronger.

"We're close," Delphie whispered. Of course, in their current environment, her voice echoed brilliantly, so it seemed to everyone else she was speaking normally. Their footsteps and breathing were the only sounds available to the ears, but Delphie still couldn't help but feel like someone, or _something_ was watching – or following them.

* * *

The old woman – Jill as she introduced herself – walked Orion into what seemed to be a family room. A moment later she excused herself, and implored the trainer to make himself at home. Orion sat down hesitantly, letting Bidoof and Combusken sit on his lap, or more Combusken on his and Bidoof on Combusken.

Jill returned with her husband; a man who showed his age well. He had little hair, but a big grey moustache and yet still looked quite young, save for a few wrinkles and liver spots. He had on a blue sweater as well as light tan trousers, and like his wife, had an air of youth and warmth around him.

"Hi there sonny!" he grinned as he saw Orion. "The name's Jack! Me and Jill here started up this business just after we married; almost fifty year ago!"

Orion whistled, impressed. "Wow, that's quite an accomplishment," he smiled. "You two must really love each other to be together that long."

"No deary, we're both just too stubborn to divorce and let the other have the business," Jill replied. Orion gaped for a moment before the old couple suddenly burst into laughter, and Orion too joined in, albeit with only a nervous chuckle.

"My boy!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, his moustache creasing up on his face. "What fine Pokémon you have!" He sat down opposite, staring with curious eyes at them both. "And there's no need for them to be on your lap! They're welcome on the furniture! What kind of Pokémon daycare would this be if Pokémon were limited to where they could go?" He grinned again, and Combusken and Bidoof needed no further encouragement; they both leapt into a massive bean bag in the corner of the room.

"We'll explain everything to you in a moment deary," Jill told him as she hopped between the current room and what Orion assumed to be the kitchen. "We're just waiting for our grandson to show his face, then we'll get going!"

"Alright then," nodded Orion before Jack quickly began praising him on how well cared for his Pokémon seemed, to Orion's surprise, seeing as less than twenty-four hours ago they'd both been knocked flat out.

"Ah, here he is!" Jack beamed as his grandson walked into the room.

He was quite a tall man, and had a lean, yet built figure, no doubt from looking after the Pokémon in their grounds. He wore a white top and brown cargo bottoms, and had almost platinum blonde hair styled in spikes. He had striking blue eyes, which seemed to smile just as much as the one on his lips.

"Hey," the man said simply, smiling softly at his grandparents, before settling his gaze on Orion, where upon his smile grew. "Name's John," he smiled as he stretched out a hand. His voice was soft and somehow flirtatious, not what Orion expected from someone of his stature.

"Orion," the trainer replied as he shook hands.

"Jack here's nearing twenty-one, and yet still hasn't married and given us a great-grandchild!" Jill suddenly exclaimed as she looked at her grandson. "You wouldn't think it, given his looks, would you?"

"Um, no?" Orion replied meekly, unsure how to answer it.

"Like I've said before gran," John said as he sat next to Orion, "I'll help you guys with the daycare, and settle down when _I'm_ ready."

"Now, Orion my boy!" Jack said as he quickly changed the subject, "I hear you're thinking about being a Pokémon Breeder! This true?"

"Ye-yeah," Orion nodded quickly. "You see, people have told me I'd make a good one, but I'm not really sure what it entails. I suppose," he cast a glance at Combusken briefly, "really the main thing I want to know is if I can carry on challenging gyms."

Jack laughed, his moustache shaping his mouth in his chuckle. "Of course my boy! A breeder always cares for his Pokémon, raising them to be the best they can be, but they always look out for their Pokémon's needs first! A breeder also helps out all Pokémon, not just their own!"

"Huh, sounds a bit different to what I thought originally," Orion said. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught John looking at him when no one else did. Their gazes met, and Orion raised an eyebrow when John quickly looked away.

"That all we do is pair up Pokémon and get them to breed?" Jill asked with a laugh. "Of course, we do that, but that's usually to make generations of Pokémon with the best characteristics of their parents; their moves, their tenacity. Or, we do it for the professors for starter Pokémon." She said with a smile. She looked away as she began to pour some tea, while Jack was looking at Orion's Pokémon.

Orion opened his mouth to speak, instead jumping in shock and suppressing a yelp when he felt a hand placed on his knee. He looked to his left, finding John looking back at him with a flirtatious smile. Orion balked, and went to say something, finding he couldn't when the old couple looked around and Jill spoke to him.

"There was something else, wasn't there deary?" asked Jill.

"Umm..." Orion grimaced but shook it off quickly after. "I was also wondering about these problems you've been having with the Pokémon here?" he said as he manage to subtly take John's hand from his knee. "I thought there might be something I can do to help."

"Ah, that," Jack said with a grimace. "Well, you see, for the past few days, all the Pokémon under our care have suddenly disappeared; save for a small herd of Bidoof. We think it's poachers, but we can't prove anything. You're welcome to take a look though," Jack added. "John can take you there."

John nodded, although he looked like he was holding back a blush. "Sure thing," he smiled. "Come on Orion, I'll show you the way," he said as he stood and waited by the door.

Orion nodded and motioned for his Pokémon to follow as he himself followed John hesitantly.

"You think we should have told him about the others?" Jill whispered to her husband.

"I don't think it would have made much difference," Jack admitted. "Besides, John will most likely tell him anyway."

"Those poor souls," Jill whispered as she unconsciously made knots in the tea towel she was holding. "I hope that this time we have one that returns to us alive."

* * *

"Uh, about earlier..." John mumbled sheepishly as he looked to Orion again with a blush. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion. I just thought..." he trailed off uncertainly, unsure of where to go next.

"Thought what?" Orion asked as he gave John an inquisitive grin. "Seriously, I wanna know. What made you think _that _about me?"

"I..I don't know really," shrugged John as he glanced away sheepishly. "It's just, something about you, you know?"

"So basically, there's something about me that makes me seem gay?" Orion asked, a moment later he began laughing at the thought of it. "Must be the hair," he whispered as he reached up and twirled a strand before his eyes. "Blonde hair does hint at it, probably why yours is like it," he smirked as he gestured to John's platinum locks.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised my grandparents hadn't figured it out yet," John admitted as he glanced back down towards the house. "I mean, I don't bring girls home, not after _that _incident..." Orion gave him a confused look, which caused John to laugh sheepishly before sighing. "Grandpa thought he found a brilliant girl for me, so he let her into the barn when I was working there. Thing is, she was a bit _forward..._" he admitted, rubbing his ear at the memory.

"Forward as in came on too strong?" Orion guessed, rather lost in the man's explanation.

"You could say that," admitted John. "She came on that strong I ended up having to beat her off with a rake!"

Orion looked; his cheeks took a red tinge as he obviously held something back. It ended when he couldn't hold it in anymore, and promptly fell apart in hysterical laughter. "Oh...oh crap..." he breathed between heavy laughter, "that's just too funny," he said as he wiped away a tear from his eye. He took a deep breath and composed himself, managing to stop the laughter welling up inside himself.

"If you really wanna be set up though, I know someone you might wanna meet," Orion continued, "about my height, blue hair, wears a beret. Training to be a researcher."

"Maybe," John said as he rubbed at his cheek, "we'll see. For now I'd rather sort out this problem," he looked further into the daycare's grounds, where a herd of Bidoof were currently running out from the inside of the forest.

"Bi bidoof!" Orion's Bidoof exclaimed as it tried to stand above its brethren. "Doof, bidoof bi?"

The Normal type herd all chirped back in reply; the only information the humans could gather was that something was going wrong, as obvious as it was. Orion knelt down and listened as his Bidoof tried to explain, Combusken joining in when it was obvious Orion didn't understand.

"Alright," the trainer nodded, "sounds like whoever they are, they're operating in the fields beyond this forest. Basically, they're attracting all the Pokémon with masses of Sweet Scent attacks, then knocking them out and imprisoning them. But they're leaving all the Pokémon they consider worthless, like the Bidoof here."

"What other Pokémon are they leaving behind?" John asked.

"The usual Pokémon you would expect; Rattata, Sentret, Magikarp," Orion replied. He waited a moment longer and listened as his Bidoof said something else to him. The trainer's eyes widened before he relayed the message. "By the sounds of it all the Magikarp they're fishing up are being left in a nearby field, left to suffocate."

"What?!" John exclaimed, near enough shaking Orion in his outrage.

"Hey, don't attack me!" Orion snapped as he stepped back, holding his hands up, palms out. "Tell ya what, you find the Magikarp and sort them out, me and the Bidoof mass here will deal with the poachers."

* * *

They arrived at a glorious underground room, its space large and grand, and over the walls were various carvings decorated with silver and gold.

"This room..." Lucas whispered with wide eyes as he stepped forwards, looking around the grandeur of the regal room.

"It's beautiful..." Jasmine finished for him, her own eyes wide as she stared around the room.

"This is the place," Delphie whispered, both hers and her Espeon's eyes wide with awe. "This is where the energies are from. It is also where I assume this 'treasure' shall be found.

"I suppose," Lucas nodded. Suddenly, the ground above them began to rumble, and small stones began to shake. Above, it sounded as if something was stampeding over them. "What was that?" he cried, his voice wavering with his fear.

"Most likely a stampede," Delphie replied, "I think we are currently underneath the grounds of the daycare centre; it is most likely some of the Pokémon are running around."

"I sure hope so," Lucas whispered as he hugged himself, his fear beginning to overwhelm him.

* * *

Orion watched as the Bidoof herd stampeded over the field; wrecking cages, releasing Pokémon and knocking out the crooks. His own Bidoof had lead the charge, and had now circled back to him, relaying the progress of their attack.

"So," a woman's voice sneered, causing Orion to spin round. She was obviously of Team Phoenix, and wore attire similar to the man in charge in the Eterna Forest, so Orion assumed she was high in rank. Her hair most her most striking feature, red merging into green at the sides, and golden yellow at the back.

"Another do-goody trainer comes to challenge our operations?" She continued, stopping only to laugh directly at Orion. Her laugh was nasally and irritating, and Orion figured he'd dislike this woman, even if she were not allied with Team Phoenix.

"What do you mean _'another'_?" asked Orion.

"Did you not know?" she sneered, and Orion quickly thought that was the only face she could pull. Combusken and Bidoof both growled at her, aiming to attack, but Orion signalled for them to stay back for awhile. "Many trainers have tried to stop our operation in the past few days, _none _have come back alive."

She laughed at this fact and Orion flared; her whole attitude told him that she wasn't lying. "How?" was all he could say in his shock.

"People have heard whispers of our plan ever since we started," she gloated. "Many trainers have come, all have fallen. We were going to pull out today, I'll have you know. People have heard about 'poachers' in the daycare, so less and less people are leaving their Pokémon here."

She looked around, casting a disdainful glance at her fallen grunts and their fallen Pokémon. "Who could have guessed that the very Pokémon we deemed unworthy could do all this?" She touched to fingers to her temple and sighed. "But, no matter, I shall grant you knowledge of my name; I am Captain Adarna," she said it with pride, and such a sneer that Orion couldn't help but want to punch her, even though he didn't believe in hitting women.

"You may wonder why I am telling you this?" Adarna smirked, seemingly pleased with herself. "Simply because; no one outside of Team Phoenix who knows my name lives beyond the day!"

She threw her hand into the air, and suddenly a Tropius burst from the trees. It roared as it beat its wings powerfully, its Whirlwind attack cascading into the Bidoof herd and sending them flying into trees, rocks and all sorts, knocking them out, or worse. Orion grimaced as he tried to hold his ground, catching his own Bidoof in his arms as the winds swirled around them.

Adarna lowered her hand; her Tropius called off its attack and landed with an almighty '_thud'_ on the ground beside her. "A little insurance, some may say," she smiled as if baring fangs at her prey. "Just making sure those meddlesome Pokémon decide not to interfere," she smiled again, and looked to her Tropius, then back to Orion. "A battle is what I shall grant you, and when you lose, I'll take your life, and those of your Pokémon."

"And if I win?" Orion retorted.

Adarna lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed her nasally laugh again. "My dear, you _won't_ win this." Her eyes narrowed as she finished her laugh. "Now, choose your Pokémon," she said seriously. "And make it quick."

"Fine," Orion growled through gritted teeth. He turned to his Combusken. "You wanna do this?"

"Bi bidoof!" Bidoof exclaimed as it leapt from Orion's arms, and growled at Adarna as it pawed at the ground.

Adarna laughed mockingly again. "You're going to send a _Bidoof_ to battle me?!"

"You really wanna do this?" Orion asked as he looked to the Pokémon.

"Doof," the Pokémon nodded. "Bidoof, bidoof bi," it barked as it gestured towards the fallen brethren, and then back at Adarna.

"For the Bidoof," Orion whispered. "Right then, Bidoof, it's up to you!"

"_Please,"_ Adarna laughed again. "One attack is all this is going to take! Tropius, Earthquake!"

"Trooo..." the Fruit Pokémon snarled as it reared up on hind legs. "Pius!!" it roared as the limbs came crashing back down to earth, sending shockwaves powerful enough that Orion had to drop to the floor to avoid being knocked off his feet. Combusken felt the force of the attack too, and wailed under the pain. Bidoof seemed worse off of all, and was sent flailing back from the attack.

Orion grimaced, and looked to his Pokémon. He breathed a sigh of relief when Bidoof wobbled to its feet, and glared again at Tropius. "Alright!" he cheered. However, he quickly looked to Combusken, and his smile quickly faded. "Is it just me, or did the ground underneath sound _hollow_?"

* * *

The three spread out, aiming to explore as much as they could of the ancient ruinous room. It seemed to have the extravagance of a temple, or a throne room at once upon a time. Espeon's light was illuminating the whole chamber, much to Lucas' relief.

Rumbles came from above again, startling Lucas again. He jumped, and as he calmed, held his hand against his chest. "Just Pokémon playing," he tried to reassure himself.

Rumbles came again, this time louder, and the three congregated in the middle of the room.

"I don't like this," Jasmine whispered. "It seems as if something's battling up there."

"I know," Lucas whispered back as he trembled. "Though there's one attack I really hope they don't use."

"What's that?" the coordinator asked innocently.

"Earthquake," Delphie whispered as she too looked up to the roof.

Another rumble came again, this time louder than all the others. The very walls and even the floor seemed to vibrate in tandem with the shakes, and each of them managed to look up at the ceiling just before it fell down upon them.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Both the Team Phoenix Commanders seen here have names that are different national versions of a Phoenix - Bennu is the Egyptian, Adarna is Phillipine**

**~ Adarna's hair style is based upon the colouring of Ho-Oh's wing and tail feather colouration**

**

* * *

**

**And so the story finally goes over 100,000 words! An achievement to be proud of, if I do say so myself. But as the saying goes, quality over quantity! I'm pleased with the quality as of now, but I do happen to think I could improve in certain ways.**

**Jack and Jill run the daycare. Haha, I couldn't resist! And Orion manages to just miss the others, I can't help but like these sort of story lines, where the characters split up and just manage to bypass each other and in cases end up influencing what happens to the others, just like how Orion's and Adarna's battle has managed to cause a cave-in on the others.**

**Still looking for ideas as for a collective name for the group. In response to the Anon. review, yup, it's going to be a fourth wall reference, and hopefully something that instantly springs to mind Delphie, Lucas, Jasmine and Orion. Thanks for the start of the suggestions too! As for the command structure of Team Phoenix, it's a standar hierachical structure, once all the Elite's have featured I'll be able to illustrate it without spoilers.**

**Anyway, as always, reviews are appreciated! They help me know what I'm doing right and wrong. Shameless begging for reviews, huh?**

**And before I go... another new addition to chapters... a preview for next time!**

**

* * *

**_Bidoof narrowly dodged a SolarBeam attack. _

_Unown swarmed around her, chanting constantly._

_Every attack inched closer.  
_

_Delphie screamed, feeling pain like no other attacking her mind._

_Every graze was a step closer to defeat... to death._

_Pain flooded her senses._

_Everything went black._

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	34. Trials

**(Chapter 34; Trials)**

Delphie coughed as dust invaded her lungs. She hunched over on her knees; attempting to clear her throat as her Espeon padded up to her silently and checked in concern.

"_I'm fine,"_ Delphie sent to the Pokémon, struggling to find her voice as dust chocked her airways. A small light began shining above her back before it descended into her body, and soon encompassed all of her form. In an instant, the woman felt better; much to her surprise.

"Thank you," she gave a rare smile to her Pokémon, "was that Wish?" Espeon nodded, and Delphie blinked in surprise. "Strange, I did not know you knew that..."

"Delphie? Is that you?" Jasmine's voice echoed towards her. A torch-like beam of light came over to Delphie moments later, as Jasmine had let out her Smoochum in an attempt to get some light.

Espeon looked to Delphie and shrunk back, its ears drooping slightly. _'I lost concentration when the roof caved in...'_

"_Do not worry about it," _she replied telepathically.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as she bent down next to Delphie.

"Fine, thank you," Delphie nodded. She blinked, and looked around the chamber. "Where's Lucas?"

"I'm not sure," the woman admitted as she looked around. "Smoochum, can you sense him?"

"Smooch," cawed the Pokémon on her shoulder. The baby ice type moved its arms slightly, shaking the small amount of light in the cavern. "Smooch..." she whispered as she furrowed her brow in concentration. Espeon lit up the room with her own Flash attack, providing Smoochum some relief. "Chum!" Smoochum chirped as she pointed in a direction.

Jasmine, Delphie and Espeon made their way over, and found the researcher in a corner hugging his knees, seemingly traumatised in fear.

"Not again...not again..." he whispered over and over as he rocked back and forth.

"Lucas?" Jasmine whispered as she bent level with him. "Lucas?" she repeated as she tried to shake him from his mantra. "Come on..." the coordinator groaned in partial annoyance, partial fear. "I think we need to clear a way out of here," she said as she looked back up to Delphie.

"I think so," Delphie nodded her agreement. Her eyes trained over each nook and cranny in the walls, until she noticed a small hole, from which a Pokémon flew from. "Up there," she said as she pointed towards it. "Something is coming from it, there could be the possibility they can help us."

"I hope so," Jasmine nodded before turning back to Lucas. "Can you try to reach them?" she asked without looking back. "I'll try and help Lucas out."

"I shall try," Delphie replied flatly. She walked further into the middle of the room, her heels clicking over the stone floor. More Pokémon had come into the room, and she recognised them as various forms of Unown.

"_Please," _she extended her arms out to the Pokémon, _"I need your help!"_

"Nooooowwwnnn..." the Pokémon hummed in unison, and Delphie grimaced as a sharp noise hit the back of her mind.

"What?!" she cried out before dropping to her knees, her hands over her ears as the noise became louder. More and more Unown spilled out, until the twenty-eight different species surrounded her, levitating in a wide circle. She tried once more to reach out to them, and only succeeded in increasing the pain. Her Espeon attempted to help, but was cast aside simply by the spiralling Psychic types.

The Unown swarmed around her, chanting constantly.

"Unnn....nooowwwnnn..." the Pokémon hummed again as they spun faster, each becoming illuminated in a blue aura.

Delphie screamed, feeling pain like no other attacking her mind. It increased further until all she could do was scream in unbridled pain before everything went white.

* * *

Orion paled as Bidoof narrowly dodged around a SolarBeam attack. _'This Tropius is __much__ stronger than I thought it would be...'_ His thoughts ran quickly as Bidoof kept dodging rapid fire Razor Leafs, and he found himself keep catching his breath as every attack inched closer.

"Bidoof, use Blizzard!" he cried out. Bidoof ducked under another Razor Leaf as it sucked in a deep breath. It blew it back out instantly in a cold gust of air which shot forwards towards the Fruit Pokémon.

"Disperse it with Whirlwind," Adarna commanded lazily. The Grass beast flapped its leaf wings, instantly dispelling the attack racing towards it. It carried on and barrelled into Bidoof, sending it skidding across the ground. The Eclipse Islander grimaced as Bidoof shakily got to his feet. Every graze was a step closer to defeat... to death.

"Dammit," Orion hissed through gritted teeth. He looked around, realising direct tactics weren't working. He needed to think of something unusual to work with. His gaze continued to wander until he realised a ploy to use. "Alright, Bidoof, Quick Attack!"

Bidoof nodded and leapt forwards at blinding speeds, a trail of white light blazing behind it as it closed the distance between it and Tropius.

"Body Slam it when it's close!" Adarna hissed.

"Now Bidoof!" Orion cried out. "Into the trees!" Adarna actually gasped as Bidoof raced away from her Pokémon and suddenly _up_ a tree trunk, and hid within the leaves.

"Small distraction," the team Phoenix Elite smirked. "Tropius, shake it out with Nature Power!" Tropius roared in agreement as its eyes suddenly shone green. It rose up on hind legs before smacking them into the ground again, and suddenly it seemed as if the trees came _alive_, they started shaking wildly, the branches actually _flailing_ as they tried to dispel the Normal type Pokémon out.

"Bidoof! Use Quick Attack to jump between the trees!" Orion shouted. The only response was a distant cry as he noticed a blur dart between the trees.

"Keep up Nature Power," Adarna said disinterestedly. She cast her glance away in boredom as Tropius continued to make nature itself turn on Bidoof.

"I never liked the sounds of this attack..." mumbled Orion as he counted down his remaining options. "But desperate times...Bidoof! Use Last Resort!" White light shone from one of the trees as the small Pokémon cried out. The light allowed Tropius to find its target, and it span round to glare at the tree. However, the blinding white shine culminating round Bidoof managed to blind Tropius before the Normal type itself leapt from the tree. The raw power of the attack could be felt all over, as the trees awaked by Nature Power shirked away from the Pokémon. Bidoof barrelled into Tropius, causing the dual Grass type to scream out in pain as Bidoof slammed into its body, and managed to send the Fruit Pokémon flying back.

"_Impossible_!" Adarna hissed as her Pokémon slammed into the ground. Tropius rose back up and glared back at where Bidoof shot from.

"Alright Bidoo-" Orion cut off as the white light around Bidoof failed to disperse. It increased in glow as Bidoof seemed to morph under its shine, and the light faded slowly to reveal the new Pokémon beneath. It now had larger eyes and teeth, as well as being both taller and bulkier than its predecessor. The small tufts of a tail present on Bidoof had now grown into a powerful, muscular rounded brown tail which had a beige streak resembling its furry head across it.

"Bi...barel!" It snarled as it eyed Tropius.

"Hmph," Adarna didn't seem interested at all by the turn of events. "No matter, you'll lose regardless. Tropius, use Energy Ball!" she shrieked. Tropius bellowed out a syllable of its name as it released the green sphere from its maw, which slammed into Bibarel at impossible speeds. The newly evolved Beaver Pokémon snarled as it shook the attack off, but nonetheless looked quite injured from it.

"_Shit!"_ Orion hissed to himself. He looked in concern to his Pokémon, who looked back and winked to show it was fine. Orion berated himself for forgetting the change between Bidoof and Bibarel; gaining the addition of the Water type upon evolution. Orion frowned; the evolution gave a great boost in power, but in this current battle, it was one _hell_ of a double-edged sword.

* * *

Something felt strange; it was almost as if the very air had been sucked out of the underground cavern. Delphie opened her eyes and in her groggy haze thought that there was in fact no air, and so clutched at her throat, straining for breath. Slowly she realised in fact, there was breathable air, and so she calmed down and breathed, wanting to laugh at herself for her stupidity.

She opened her eyes again; this time focusing on her environment. Everything seemed to be in a greyish purple hew, and she felt almost as if she was in zero gravity in a video game. She glanced around, noticing that the chamber was now empty and desolate; she wasn't sure if this was before it was meant to be made, or after it's fall.

"What is this place?" she asked in wonder as she stepped forwards and glanced around. The room was completely silent, her heels making no sound on the stone floor. She stopped, suddenly aware of the feeling something was missing. She glanced, and noticed her Espeon was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to rise, but she swallowed it down. She looked down to her hip; where she usually kept her bag. Fear rose again when she found it wasn't there. "Calm down..." she whispered to herself as she clenched fists.

"Control your emotions..." she continued to try to reassure herself. She glanced around sensing something. Fear took her again, and she took a few steps away; intending to run. Something told her not to – however – it told her she was safe. Fear sated for now, she decided to explore.

Words seemed to spill in and out of her mind, never staying long enough for her to understand them. The only thing Delphie knew for sure was that the words were spoken in a voice nowhere near her own. She walked further, and found a large stone staircase leading to the outside. An eyebrow raised in curiosity as she walked towards it. She made a mental note of its location as she began to climb the stairs; quite _literally_ as the stairs were each up to her naval.

Her breath was short and ragged as she made it to the top. She glanced around, and noted a reflective decoration ahead. Vanity came over her as she stood in front of it. She was pleased to note nothing seemed out of place; her clothes were slightly dirty and although she thought she could do with reapplying her eyeliner, she looked fine. Her gaze drifted across the mirror, and she noticed an eye floating behind her, watching. She gasped and span round, finding nothing behind.

"Just my imagination," she whispered as she composed herself. She shook it off and walked from the chamber, hiding her eyes with her hand as sunlight shone at her.

There was a large filed before her, still in the same greyish purple hue of this whole environment. Delphie couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming or _something_ else as she looked around. The Unown had to have _something_ to do with it, but what?

She stepped forwards, stopping short suddenly as she walked into an invisible barrier. She growled as she rubbed her nose in frustration and looked beyond the barrier. A pedestal stood in her view, holding on it a lone Pokéball.

"What the-?" she asked aloud, her face showing confusion as she looked at it. Suddenly she saw black objects floating towards her, and she took a step back involuntarily. The Unown floated around her again, except this time she heard no screeching noise; instead she saw writing in her mind's eye.

'_YOU ARE WHO WE CHOSE; YOU ARE THE ONE TO OBTAIN THE TRUE TREASURE.'_

Delphie took a moment to understand. When she did, she screamed at the swarming Unown: "What do you mean you 'chose' me?"

Again the writing appeared in her vision. _'YOU ALONE HAVE THE POWER TO PROTECT OUR TREASURE. BUT YOU MUST PASS OUR TEST FIRST.'_

The woman blinked as she processed the words. She found it strange speaking to a spiral of the living alphabet, but made no effort to voice it. "What sort of tests?" she whispered.

'_IT IS TWO-PRONGED. WE KNOW OF YOUR ABILITIES.' _Delphie flinched instantly, her mind whirring at what else the Unown might know. _'BUT YOU HOLD BACK. WE SHALL PROVE YOUR STRENGTH.'_

Delphie tried to focus on one Unown as she found voice for her words. "How?" The Unown said nothing this time; but they related Delphie's task to her telepathically.

Understanding now, she looked past the barrier, and saw a small Pokémon almost waddle into view. It was tiny in stature, and seemingly had on a black dress. It also had what seemed to be a silver helmet with a grey horn protruding from its front and back.

"Raru...?" it put a hand up to its mouth and tilted its head backwards innocently. However, when it noticed Delphie it flinched away, and even from such a distance, she could feel its fear. She felt it, and it shook her to her core, not just fearing her, but _every_ human.

'_THIS IS YOUR FIRST TEST,' _the Unown told Delphie.

Delphie looked, and although it was different to any other of the species; she identified it as a Ralts. Their gazes met, and suddenly the Pokémon flinched away. This certainly was not going to be easy.

* * *

"Alright Bibarel! Jump over that attack!" shouted Orion. The Beaver Pokémon leapt over the Energy Ball attack, and glanced backwards as the attack imploded on a tree. Both Pokémon were tiring now, and Orion knew he was treading dangerous waters; one more attack and Bibarel was out. Granted, he wasn't going to let Adarna carry out her threat, but on principal he wanted to win this battle.

"Now use Rollout!" he continued orders. Bibarel suddenly tucked up and span forwards, knocking the Fruit Pokémon from its feet. Tropius flailed slightly as it struggled to its feet, and Orion saw his opportunity. "Use Hyper Fang while it can't right itself!"

"Do _not_ lose this," Adarna hissed at her Pokémon. "Use Nature Power, stop its attack." From its position on the floor, Tropius relaxed as its eyes shone green again, and suddenly vines and grass began to snake its way at Bibarel. The Beaver Pokémon snarled as the foliage entrapped it, and quickly bit its bonds free. Tropius glared at its opponent, keeping the face even as the Normal type raced forwards and sunk its teeth into its long neck.

Tropius flailed again, trying to shake Bibarel off. Eventually its blood supply cut out, and it lapsed into unconsciousness. The Beaver Pokémon released its hold and stood triumphantly over its opponent, much to Adarna's joint fury and amazement.

"Damn child trainers," she snarled as her gaze swept over Orion. "On the bright side; this is further justification for our plan of action. Now the boss will _definitely_ give authorisation for this." She glared once more before she recalled her Tropius, and kissed the Pokéball for comfort.

"Congratulations," she actually smiled at Orion, and more than that, she seemed impressed. "You managed to defeat me. Of everyone that challenged me, you are the only one to prevail," she took in a breath, and a look of calm passed over her face. "I'll spare you your life – for now." She glanced back as winds swept around her – her helicopter pilot was waiting for her to board. "I'm not going to wait around for the police to come; I'm not going to risk a demotion from having to be bailed out like Bennu."

Orion glared as he signalled for Bibarel to come back to him, and scratched the Pokémon behind the ears. "As much as I don't like to admit it, there's nothing I can do to stop her," he growled through gritted teeth. He quickly mentally scanned over his options, neither Bibarel nor Pinsir had long ranged attacks, and he didn't want to risk them running at the helicopter. Combusken had Flamethrower, but that would be dispersed instantly by the whirring of the helicopter's motors, and Gastly itself would be blown away by the motors.

Orion watched as she boarded the helicopter and took off, and couldn't help but he'd failed somehow.

"I'm amazed Bibarel, you did really well," he smiled as he bent down and ruffled the Pokémon's fur. "I just hope all your Bidoof buddies are alright," he said as he looked over to the scattered Bidoof.

"Bib..." the Pokémon nodded as it too looked over them. "Bibarel," it said sadly as it walked over and prodded at one with its nose, attempting to resuscitate it.

* * *

Delphie suppressed the urge to scream. So far, she'd tried everything she could think of to calm the Ralts down, but still she could feel its fear permeating her core. With a shudder she forced the feelings away, and in doing so noticed the Ralts approach her tentatively.

"Hn?" Delphie grunted as she noticed the Pokémon's movement. "Ralts is the Feeling Pokémon; it senses feelings from other trainers," she recited from her memories. She forced a feeling of happiness, recalling events that made her want to laugh. The Ralts moved forwards again as Delphie relaxed, and the woman found herself smiling genuinely.

"Ra...ru?" the Ralts whispered as it waddled forwards. Delphie reached out to stroke it, and flinched as she punched the invisible barrier. She cursed; feeling a surge of anger, and the Ralts quickly backed away.

"No, no," she whispered as she reached out to it again. "I merely hit the barrier; that was the problem." She smiled again, and the Ralts looked at her with conflicted emotions. Her thoughts scattered through her brain at break neck speeds. Surely, if she allowed herself to experience emotions here; her Pokémon wouldn't be able to feel and act on them?

"Ra...alts?" it asked again as it looked up to her. Delphie noticed its silver eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder how it was this Ralts got such a colour.

"You're quite the cute thing, aren't you?" she smiled as she left her hand out for it. The Ralts reached out and began playing with her bangles; much to the woman's surprise. Why was it the Ralts could cross the barrier, and she couldn't? "How long have you been here?"

The Ralts looked up to her with silver eyes again, and shrugged. She supposed it couldn't really count, and she couldn't speak telepathically with it unless she had her own Pokémon here, or had a good relationship with the Ralts.

"You want to leave, don't you?" she smiled at it. The Ralts looked in confusion, slightly worried, its feelings pouring into Delphie again. Delphie again forced into herself thoughts of happy times, trying to show the Pokémon how good the outside world would be, and the Ralts relaxed again. She couldn't help but wonder, was this an advancement from her own powers? Being able to communicate with Pokémon telepathically – who was to say she couldn't share feelings empathically?

The Ralts nodded, and Delphie again smiled; the most she'd smiled in such a long time. "I don't suppose you'd want to come with me?" she asked as she sat in front of the Pokémon. "I train Psychic types like yourself, and I have three Pokémon you could be friends with."

"Ru...?" the Ralts looked in confusion again. It began playing with her gloved fingers, and a smile crossed the Ralts' own face. "Ra...ralts..." it nodded as it looked back up to meet her face.

"You'll join me?" she confirmed it. The Ralts nodded again, and Delphie again smiled. She withdrew her hand and reached for where her bag was meant to be, and remembered she had no belongings on her. She looked around, and noticed the Pokéball sat on the lone pedestal. "You see that Pokéball?" she asked as she pointed towards it, and Ralts followed her finger, and nodded. "Can you manage to get it and press the button in the middle?"

The Ralts nodded again and waddled over to the pedestal. It looked up and lifted its arms up, and pulled the ball down to its level with a Confusion attack. The ball landed on the grass beside the Pokémon, and the Ralts walked forwards and pressed the button. In a flash of light, it was caught.

Delphie smiled again before realising the barrier was in place. Now, she had to get that Pokéball, it was cruel to leave the Ralts in it otherwise. As her mind ran with ideas, the Unown appeared in her mind's eye again.

'_YOU HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TEST. YOU HAVE EARNT THE TRUST OF THE TREASURE BEARER.'_

"Treasure bearer?" Delphie parroted.

'_THE RALTS HOLDS A TREASURE BEYOND VALUE. IT HAS LED TO THE CHANGE IN APPEARANCE YOU SAW. YOU FOUND MORE OF YOUR POTENTIAL BY SHARING YOUR EMOTIONS.'_

"So it was me," she realised in slight awe.

'_IT WAS. NOW YOU MUST PASS THE SECOND TEST. UNLOCK YOUR POWER AND RETRIEVE THE BALL FROM BEYOND THE BARRIER.'_

* * *

Jasmine really wanted to scream now. Lucas was still hysterical, and Delphie had actually _disappeared_! Her Espeon was sat numbly beside where they last saw her, no emotion present in any part of its body.

"Damn!" she gritted her teeth, and looked to her Smoochum. "I really wish Orion were here..." she confided in the Pokémon. "He'd know what to do..." She dropped her gaze to the floor, and picked her Smoochum up, hugging her close to her chest as she felt tears sting her eyes. "I really shouldn't have said what I did, huh?"

* * *

The Pokéball. Behind a barrier. How to get it? Delphie's mind raced as she thought of the possible ways in which to retrieve it. Brute force wouldn't work. She'd tried that, and her foot still ached from trying to kick down the barrier.

"I am a Psychic type trainer," she said to herself. "I can share thoughts and feelings with my Pokémon. Who's to say I do not share abilities?"

She flicked her wrist, aiming to drag the Pokéball towards herself. She'd been linked to both her Espeon's and Slowpoke's minds when they used Confusion; and she could recall the feelings that washed through her brain. She focused on those again, this time commanding them herself, telling the Pokéball to fly into her hand. The effort hurt, in fact it _stabbed_ at her brain, and she was sure if it didn't work, she'd kill herself in the process.

Suddenly, a spark shot through her mind, and the Pokéball glowed lilac in the purplish environment. The Pokéball suddenly shot into her hand, and a proud smile crossed her lips. All of a sudden she felt lightheaded, and she fell to the floor, blood dripping from her nose. She groaned, grabbing at her head as pain flooded her senses, and the world slowly went white. However, as it did, words suddenly ran through her mind.A small smile crossed her features as she understood, and her eyes suddenly became unfocused.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Both areas Delphie visits are inspired by places in Wales; the chamber is from a large mining site, and the area above is inspired by Mount Halkyn  
**

**

* * *

**

**Took a bit longer than usual to get this up. Apologies for the delay, but I went back to where I live for uni for a week, sort of a pseudo holiday so I could see some of my friends... and I completely forgot about uploading this... oops. The next update should be up sooner than usual to make up for it!**

**And so Adarna shows that she _does _plan for defeat, even if she was completely convinced she wasn't going to lose. Something which the games never have; they've always got the sudden black screen with the villain disappearing. It's like the villains are all ninjas or something...**

**Before anyone happens to think that Delphie's going to becoming stupidly powerful with her new-found abilities, you'll be pleased to know you're wrong. I've put it in for a reason, but rest assured that she's not going to become some freaky psychic queen or something. And her strange Ralts is obviously significant too... but I like it anyway. Its like a dark, shadowy Ralts, which I think suits Delphie well. As it goes, I actually like writing her, she's full of quirks that are fun to write.**

**And major thanks to the anon. review!!! I love the Omphalos name, I think it suits them well! I just need a way to work it in somehow! I don't think I can thank you enough!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Orion's eyes were wide; eggs lined the walls_

_A sudden bright light filled the chamber_

_Now... he felt a lot safer than he had in the chamber_

_"We want your Pokemon to stay here..."_

_"Only together can we stop the horrors awaiting us..."_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	35. Unexpected Treasure

**(Chapter 35; Unexpected Treasure)**

"I don't think we can thank you enough for what you have done to us," Jill beamed as she insisted on continually shaking Orion's hand.

"It was my pleasure," Orion dismissed it. "Besides, I think my Pokémon are enjoying the attention," he grinned as he gestured towards the Pokémon. Each were running – or floating in Gastly's case – with Pokémon of their species and types. Each of them seemed to be having fun, and Bibarel seemed to have been elected leader of the Bidoof herd; something which all three Pokémon breeders quickly picked up on.

"Your Bibarel really took control of those Bidoof easily, didn't he?" asked John as he looked towards the alternate coloured Pokémon. John smiled as he watched it, and began playing with a piece of his platinum hair as he thought of a way to phrase his question. "Orion, I've got a really big favour to ask you..."

"What's that?" the trainer replied.

"No time for that yet!" Jack suddenly interrupted as he pulled at a hair in his moustache. "I've thought of a perfect reward for young Orion here! Come," he reached over and grabbed the trainer by the wrist. "I'll show you what I specialise in as a breeder; I have a feeling you may find it interesting."

"Uh, sure," Orion nodded as he let Jack drag him away.

"Such a sweet boy," Jill gushed as she looked after him. "I wonder if he happens to be single? I'm sure I know a few people I could introduce him to..."

"_Grandma..."_ John sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You can't try and match-make _everyone_ you know?"

"I know," she smiled, causing her face to crease with wrinkles, "but an old woman can't help but busy herself somehow eh? I match-make Pokémon, I can't help it if I do so with humans..." she finished with a giggle.

* * *

"Wow," Orion gaped, his eyes open as wide as his mouth as Jack led him into a closed off room. All around were Pokémon eggs of various sizes and colours, some pure in colour, others having patterns, some shaking, some still.

"Most of the eggs here are due to be sent off towards region Professors or independent trainers. However," he walked over to a small cabinet in the corner, which contained a dozen eggs. "These are eggs which have been left here by trainers. Some too busy to take time to hatch them, others simply not wanting the Pokémon they knew would hatch from them."

"All sorts become trainers, don't they?" Orion sighed as he looked over the abandoned eggs.

"Unfortunately so," Jack agreed as he shook his head. "But, I think you should take one of these. It is both a reward and another Pokémon to add to your collection."

"Well, I can't really say no," Orion admitted.

"I didn't think you would," Jack smiled. He reached down and picked up a cushioned egg case. He also pulled out a glass dome which could go over it, and placed a small Pokéball atop the case. Finally he opened the cabinet and withdrew a Pokémon egg. It was almost completely white, save more a small zigzag brown layer at the bottom. Jack smiled as he placed the egg delicately on the cushion, and then put the glass case over it.

"Here you go," the old breeder smiled as he handed the egg over to Orion. "I know you'll take care of it."

"Thanks," Orion smiled as he took the Pokémon egg. "Now I think I better get back to your grandson for whatever favour he wants to ask of me."

* * *

Light filled the chamber suddenly, giving Jasmine just enough time to shield her eyes with her arm. When it cleared, she found Delphie suddenly back where she had seemingly disappeared from, except she was now unconscious. Her Espeon quickly leapt at her trainer, and began pawing at her arm, hoping to bring her to.

Jasmine took another look at Lucas, and found him still in his trance. She rested her hand on his arm reassuringly before rushing over to Delphie's side.

"Esp..." Espeon hissed as Jasmine approached. The Pokémon's eyes flickered with a brief lilac glow, and deeming Jasmine's intentions as helpful, she stepped back to let the woman approach her trainer.

"Delphie?" Jasmine shook the psychic trainer's shoulder. "Come on, wake up! I can't deal with all this on my own!"

"Rrgghh..." Delphie mumbled as she came to, her thoughts jumbled as her vision struggled to clear. A haze clouded her vision until she blinked it clear, finding Jasmine looking worried and teary eyed. "...Jasmine?" her voice came out groggily.

"You're alright!" Jasmine exclaimed as she gave her a hug, effectively crushing her back into a haze.

Delphie's Espeon looked at Jasmine and gently separated them gently. Jasmine blinked before realising what was happening, and quickly set about apologising to the woman.

"I'm okay," Delphie grunted as she tried to clear her head. "I'm pleased to see you too Espeon," she smiled as she rubbed the Pokémon's head. Jasmine arched a brow at the sudden display of emotion, and almost as quickly Delphie was back to normal.

"We need to get out of here," she said with an indifferent facade. "I know the way out," her eyes trainer on where they lay hidden. "But first we need to help Lucas."

"I've tried all I can," Jasmine admitted as her shoulders slumped. "I think we're just going to have to carry him out."

"Joy," Delphie remarked dryly. "Well, let's get this done, he needs our help-" she looked again over at Lucas and shook her head, "-before he needs mental help."

* * *

Orion was clutching his newly obtained egg, holding it close to his chest. John had taken him into the grounds, and they were currently watching Orion's Bibarel effectively leading all the Bidoof.

"You can see how well your Bibarel has settled in," he said as he gestured to the Pokémon. "He's a natural born leader among the other Bidoof. So, I was wondering if you'd consider leaving him here to look out for and protect them."

"I don't know," Orion said as he dropped his head. "I mean, I did the same with a Kricketune I owned before. She was always in search of a mate, and when she found one, I let her go to start a family with the Scyther in Eterna Forest. But-" he looked at his Beaver Pokémon, "-this is different. With Kricketune I knew she was going to want to leave. Bibarel's case is just rather sudden."

"I know what you mean," John said as he played with his thumbs. "It's bound to be a rash decision, but putting it off isn't going to make it any easier. My case might not be the same mind you," he admitted with a small grin. "Coming out to your grandparents is a _lot_ different to leaving a Pokémon. But look at it this way; would you rather leave Bibarel here for it to be happy, or take it with you and make it constantly think of what could have been?"

"I suppose you're right," Orion admitted. "I'll talk it over with him; it's his decision. On the bright side – for you at least – if Bibarel stays here, he can help introduce you to my friend Lucas." He looked at John and gave him a grin before he stood and went to explain everything to Bibarel.

* * *

"So, it's up to you now," Orion said as he smiled painfully at Bibarel. "You can choose whether to stay here and look out for this herd, or continue travelling with me. Just make sure you're happy, okay?"

"Bib?" the Pokémon pointed at the egg in Orion's arms.

"Yeah, I got given this for helping get rid of the Team Phoenix woman," Orion smiled. "Granted it was mainly you though."

Bibarel grinned as it nodded. It looked over at the Bidoof, and felt a twinge in its heartstrings. It knew they had to be protected, and it was the only one who could do the job.

"Bib, arel bibarel," it explained to Orion. The trainer nodded as he kept his smile, even though his eyes showed the pain he was feeling. "Alright, it's your decision," he nodded as he reached forwards and gave the Pokémon a one armed hug. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that?" he choked, before pulling away and motioning for his Pokémon to come over.

"Busk?" "Gassst?" "Pin?" they queried in unison as they came over.

"Bibarel's going to be staying here to look after the Bidoof herd," Orion explained. Pinsir looked indifferent to the explanation, having not known the Pokémon for long. Combusken looked upset, but kept it together, much like Orion. Gastly however looked completely upset, and it suddenly floated upside down, its eyes looking extremely downcast.

"_Why friend go?"_ it asked sorrowfully.

"_Because I need to look out for these Bidoof," _Bibarel replied as it waved at the herd behind him. _"They need someone to protect them, just like how the Gengar looked after you."_

"_Everyone's leaving,"_ Combusken sighed, disheartened, _"makes me wonder who's going to be next? Gastly or chuckles there-"_ he pointed at Pinsir, who clicked angrily in response.

"_Hopefully me,"_ Pinsir clicked, _"I find trainer Pokémon life too boring. Not able to hunt for food or sport. No fun."_

"_I'm glad he's with you and not me," _Bibarel whispered to Combusken, who bit back a laugh. _"But who knows?" _Bibarel continued, _"you could be the one leaving next."_

"_Nah, doubt it," _Combusken dismissed the idea, _"me and blondie there are staying with each other for life. He saved mine, and I've got nowhere else I'd rather be. The amount of time we've spent together, we're practically brothers."_ He smiled softly, before the smile turned into a smirk. _"Besides, someone's gotta stay around and make sure he doesn't drop that egg off a cliff or something."_

"So, the goodbyes all said and done?" Orion forced another smile. "Right then," he nodded once he got the reply. "Bibs, if you're staying, I've got one last thing for you to do..."

* * *

Delphie and Jasmine both grunted as they heaved Lucas up and balanced him on their shoulders. "Steps...are this way," grunted Delphie as she pointed forwards. Jasmine nodded and they slowly began moving forwards, Espeon and Smoochum both lighting the way.

"So...how do you know where the stairs are?" Jasmine asked suddenly, turning her head as best she could to face Delphie. "Or better yet, where did you go?"

"I...don't know," admitted Delphie. "The Unown took me somewhere – where, I don't know. I only know that they gave me something to care for, something which has a great impact on the future." She waited for the words to settle, and spoke again as silence began to build. "I also know that we need Orion back with us, the Unown said that the four of us are instrumental to 'the plans of the elders' as they called it."

Jasmine bit her lip as her mind processed everything. "...There's more, isn't there?" she asked after a brief silence.

"Yes," nodded Delpie. "But I'll explain it all later; once we're out of here and we have Orion back with us." She cast a glance towards Lucas, who was still in his mantra. "And when he's actually back to normal," she added as an afterthought.

* * *

"You take good care of him, you hear?" Orion said as he stood outside the day care with the three owners and Bibarel. Pinsir and Gastly had both returned to their Pokéballs, and Combusken was currently holding the egg. "I don't want to have Bibarel suddenly ringing me claiming you've upset him!"

Jack laughed as he contemplated the thought. "Sonny, I think if your Bibarel could manage that, he'd be one hell of a Pokémon!" He looked down at the Pokémon, who grinned at the thought. "But, remember before you asked what a Pokémon Breeder does?" Orion nodded. "This is part of it."

"We train Pokémon, and release them into the environment when they're ready to breed, or move onto another lifestyle," Jill continued for her husband. "A trainer can do these things, but a breeder trains their Pokémon – cares for them, nurtures them so that one day each of them may be able to lead happy lives in the wild."

"You've already done so with your Kricketune," John smiled. "Now your Bibarel. You really are a Pokémon breeder at heart, you know?"

"I suppose I am," Orion admitted. "I think...I am a trainer at heart, challenging the gyms is a lot of fun, I have to admit. And it's what Combusken here wants too," he said as he petted the fowl's head. "But there's nothing saying I can't be a Pokémon breeder at the same time right? It's essentially what I've been doing."

"We know," Jack smiled. "Now, we'll take care of your Bibarel, as he's going to look after the many Bidoof and other Bibarel native to this area. And I know you'll look after the little baby when it hatches."

"You can count on it," Orion replied before he bid them all goodbye. When he got to John, he grinned and gave him a hug, using the motion to discreetly whisper in his ear; "You'll meet Lucas soon, I've got Bibarel working recon while he's here!"

John's mouth was agape in shock as Orion moved on and hugged his Pokémon. "You take care you, okay?" he smiled and rested his hands on its shoulders. "And you remember the plan, right?"

"Bi bibarel!" the Pokémon chirped as it gave a thumbs up.

"Glad that's understood," Orion laughed as he took the Pokémon egg from Combusken. Combusken grinned and bid its own farewell to Bibarel before they turned and left.

"See you soon, alright!" Orion shouted over his shoulder. Bibarel nodded and waved back, watching as its trainer disappeared to the southern exit of town.

"Nice lad he was," Jill said with a smile as she turned around. "You should have made your move while you had the chance!" she laughed as she pinched John's cheeks.

"Wait-what?!" John exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Dearie, I've known all along," Jill smiled as she shuffled back into their house. "Women's intuition after all," she said as she tapped her nose.

"We were waiting for you to tell us," Jack said as he turned to his grandson. "But you know your grandma, she can't help but interfere."

Bibarel smiled as it listened in on the exchange of words. _"Now, just to wait around until Lucas shows, and then the party can start!"_

* * *

"Daylight!" Jasmine beamed as the feeling of light and warmth washed over her skin. They had spent a considerable amount of effort getting up the stairs; having to push Lucas up then hoist themselves up afterwards. Eventually they made it outside, and they were currently on the outskirts north of town.

"Come on Lucas," she ushered, slapping at his face in an effort to snap him from his trance. "See, daylight? No more cave!"

Lucas blinked, his vision adjusting to the new surroundings. He stopped his mantra, having now realised he was out of the caved in chamber. He blinked again and shivered, only now realising the ferocious sweat he'd built up while hyperventilating.

"Hey," he whispered meekly.

Jasmine smiled in relief before suddenly slapping him square across the face. "You...ergh...you man! Why didn't you tell us how afraid you get! Do you know how worried you had me?!"

"Sorry!" Lucas yelped as he held a hand against the pained cheek. "I just – I didn't think it would be that bad."

"What happened to cause such a trigger?" Delphie asked.

"I'll tell you," Lucas replied with a ghost of a smile before he reached up and touched his beret, which was soaked with his sweat. "But first, can I get a shower and clean up?"

"I think we might need to too," Jasmine admitted. "We had to carry you out of that cursed chamber, in your glorious sweaty state I might add."

"Sorry..." he chuckled sheepishly. "Anyway, let's get cleaned up and I'll explain it to you."

* * *

Lucas let out a relieved breath. Now in the room they had booked, he felt a _lot_ safer than he had in that chamber.

"So what caused it all?" Jasmine asked as she leant back on the bed, hugging a pillow for comfort.

Lucas took a deep breath. "It was when I was about nine. I was meant to be helping my dad with some of his research – he wanted to solve the mystery of what Diglett and Dugtrio look like underground." He smiled at the thought. "So, he had to go Diglett's cave in Kanto. I went along because I wanted to see what my dad did. Of course, in such a dark place, and me being so small, I was frightened."

"That can be expected," Delphie reasoned, "a small child has many fears. Their imagination plays havoc."

"I know," Lucas nodded. "But, when we were walking through, I fell into a hole, but dad didn't realise. Afterwards, a few Dugtrio passed, causing a cave in, and trapped me inside the cave for a few days. I was fine afterwards, and the doctors always told me I was lucky I didn't develop claustrophobia from that." He wore a poignant smile. "But instead I became afraid of caves. Anytime I have to go in one, I panic and think there's going to be a cave in, and I won't be able to escape. So when the roof collapsed and blocked us in, I just freaked, thinking I'd never get out."

"Well, I can't say I blame you then," Jasmine smiled. "After all, you've all seen me around dogs," she giggled sheepishly. "But with you like that and Delphie just vanishing-"

"Delphie vanished?!" Lucas interrupted.

"Yes," Delphie nodded. "The Unown transported me, to take a test. I passed, and they gave me a gift, as well as information." She paused, watching as both Lucas and Jasmine watched her intently. "We need Orion. No questions about it. Only as a four can we prevent the horrors awaiting us."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ None**

**

* * *

**

**And so we have a rather speedy update! It's because this week, this story shall be one year old, and I've got a specific chapter in mind for it, I just need to get the chapters before it up and published before then.**

**Orion gives away Bibarel but gets an egg... granted it'll be a while before it hatches, and before anyone asks, nope, I'm not going to be revealing the Pokemon inside, the description of the egg is more than enough! But, you're free to guess...**

**Although, this chapter does seem to be rather filler... it can't be helped though, there wasn't much to put in it aside from the small developments, and of course the foreshadowing...**

**In response to Dragon Ninja 1138; sorry, but Orion's not going to be catching a Bagon. I've planned out who catches what and when, there's no Bagon going to be captured. And no, Damien isn't possessed, he's just evil!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_The creature hissed, causing trainer and Pokemon to jump back in fright_

_It holds the final, hidden plate of Arceus' power_

_They screamed for their lives_

_A single eye pierced the darkness_

_"We're not alone..."_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	36. Time Off, Time Out

**(Chapter 36; Time Off, Time Out)**

"I suppose from here we're going to head to Hearthome?" Lucas suddenly asked his companions as they walked along the streets in Solaceon.

"Of course!" Jasmine instantly agreed. "That's the home of all the contests in Sinnoh! It's the only city in Sinnoh that holds a contest each week!"

"There's also the Hearthome gym to consider," Delphie reasoned. "We know that Orion is taking the gym challenge; and so it stands to reason he would head towards the nearest gym if he did indeed come here to Solaceon."

"I'm sure he did come through here," Lucas argued. "After all, by the sounds of if, the blonde trainer that solved the day care problem sounds a lot like him."

The girls both nodded in agreement. Earlier that morning in the Pokémon Centre, they overheard people gossiping about how a blonde male trainer with a Combusken had supposedly chased off Team Phoenix from their plans. Since hearing that they were on way to the day care in question, in order to ask the owners if it was indeed Orion, and if they knew where he was headed next.

"This would be so much easier if Orion actually switched his phone on," Lucas groaned as he stared flatly at his phone.

"Maybe he's just lost the charger or something," Jasmine offered helpfully, to which Lucas looked coldly at her. "Okay...I know it's my fault..." she whispered under her breath.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it," Lucas hastily apologised. He stopped to offer her a lopsided grin as they stopped at the entrance to the day care centre.

"Hello," Delphie spoke to the old woman behind the counter. "I am aware this may sound strange, but do you mind if we ask a few questions?"

"Why, that's no problem at all deary," the woman smiled. "Why in fact, we do get a few trainers day to day ask us questions, usually about what it means to be a Pokémon Breeder"

"I appreciate your help," Delphie smiled. Lucas and Jasmine were shocked, to say the least. They were unused to her speaking more than a sentence at a time, and now suddenly she was striking conversation with the day care centre owner.

"We wanted to know about this trainer that the rumours are talking about," Delphie began, "the one that supposedly chased off Team Phoenix from here?"

"Ah, yes," the woman smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Nice young fellow; takes great care of his Pokémon too. Orion I think he said his name was."

"Orion?!" Lucas and Jasmine both echoed.

"He happens to be who we are looking for," Delphie explained. "You see, we were journeying together, but..." she stopped, thinking of how to phrase her words, "we got separated along the way. We've been trying to find him again for some while, but we can't contact him."

"Ah, that is a shame," Jill sympathised. "Well, I only know that he's heading towards Hearthome next."

"Thank you," Delphie actually _smiled_ at her, "for all your help."

As they turned to leave, they suddenly found their way blocked by a Pokémon – a Bibarel. Normally, they would have walked around it, but they stopped to look at this one, for it was alternately coloured, its fur almost yellow in colour.

"Excuse me ma'am," Jasmine said as she turned around, "did – by any chance – Orion leave a Bibarel here?"

"Yes, he did actually," she gasped as she looked upon the Bibarel. "That one's the one he left behind actually," Jill smiled. "Orion told us he evolved to beat the woman's Tropius. The Bibarel seemed a born leader among the Bidoof herd, and so Orion let him stay behind to look over the Bidoof already here."

"Bib!" Bibarel nodded as if confirming her story. It then chanted off a string of syllables of its name, trying to pull Lucas along with it.

"Huh?" Lucas grunted as the Pokémon tried to pry him away. "I don't understand what you're talking about, I hope you know that."

"Let me help," Delphie spoke as she grabbed a Pokéball. "Bronzor," she called as she threw the ball, causing the Psychic and Steel type to appear. It chimed its name as it appeared, floating passively before them.

"Bronzor," she repeated, calling its attention. "Can you listen to what Bibarel is saying, and let me link with you? It will enable me to know what it is saying."

"Bron...zor..." it chimed while moving up and down, its version of nodding.

"Why not just use your Espeon?" Jasmine asked inquisitively.

Delphie looked at her, giving a quick explanation. "Because I wish to form a stronger bond with Bronzor, and this will be one step closer to achieving that."

Jasmine nodded, a small "ah" escaping her lips. Delphie closed her eyes and concentrated as Bibarel began speaking again.

"I see," Delphie finally spoke a moment after Bibarel stopped. A smile was tugging at her lips, and she resisted the urge to actually giggle. "Lucas, you may want to follow Bibarel, it seems to have something you may wish to see."

"Oh," Lucas blinked as confusion clouded his face. "Okay?" he looked more confused than ever as he followed the Pokémon out of the back exit into the grounds, and Jill herself laughed, seemingly in on the plan.

"Delphie?" Jasmine cocked her head at her. "What's going on?"

"You'll see," Delphie actually smiled. "Come with me," she said as she grabbed Jasmine's hand and lead her back out of the day care. Her Bronzor followed behind, floating after its trainer.

The Psychic type trainer guided the coordinator outside at the edge of the grounds. She nodded forwards, pointing out Bibarel and Lucas outside a barn. The Pokémon introduced the researcher to another person, a lean man dressed in a white top and jeans, and with striking platinum blonde hair. Even from where they were, they could see both the men blush, as Bibarel carried out it's trainer's plotting.

Jasmine almost _squealed_ as she saw the man take Lucas' hand and lead him inside the barn. Bibarel then nodded to itself and turned around, waving at Delphie and Jasmine as if to say 'job done' before running off to its herd.

"What, what just happened here?" Jasmine asked between giggles.

"It seems Orion was here," Delphie replied. "And he found out John – who was that man we just saw – was also gay, so when he left his Bibarel here, he told it to make sure it introduced Lucas and John."

"Well, Orion sure knows how to match make!" Jasmine outright laughed, leaning on the fence as she tried to compose herself. "That's just...wow."

"Extremely amusing," Delphie smiled, "even I have to admit that."

"Yeah, it is," the coordinator agreed. "Hey," she turned round, something suddenly clicking in her mind. "You're smiling more...displaying more emotions! What's brought this about?"

"Something has changed," she replied vaguely. "Why don't we discuss this over coffee? After all, we'll need something to do while Lucas is doing _someone_."

Jasmine grinned. "You know – just then – you sounded like Orion."

"I guess he influences me more than I let on."

* * *

Orion looked to Combusken with a frown. The fowl was currently walking along, listening to its trainer's iPod. It only listened to it when it was upset, and so Orion knew instantly it was still hurting over Bibarel leaving. He sighed, wishing he had someone to talk to. Gastly was fun, but a child, and so easily distracted. Pinsir on the other hand, was completely solitary, and seemed to not want to speak to others. He had an egg too, which was currently in his arms... but he couldn't really talk to that either.

"_Tooooo~"_ something suddenly wailed, the noise managing to send a shiver down Orion's spine. He balked, turning around hesitantly, trying to make out the source of the sound.

"You heard that?" he whispered to Combusken who had suddenly removed the headphones it was wearing.

"Busk," the Pokémon nodded, its eyes narrowing as it scanned the landscape. "Busken busk," it clucked, pointing at a broken tower stood alone by the riverside.

"From there?" Orion confirmed. "Okay," he nodded, looking at the tower. "Although this seems like something from a bad horror film...I think we should go check that out. I'd rather see if whatever it is, is just staying there or following us."

"_Spiiiiiiirrr!" _the creature hissed suddenly, causing both the trainer and Pokémon to jump back in fright.

"Okay...maybe we won't look at it," Orion relented as he scratched at his cheek. "I'm sure we both just imaged it, right?"

"B-busken busk," Combusken nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah, let's leave," Orion agreed. They both turned to leave, taking a step away until suddenly-

"_Tooooommm~!" _the creature hissed again, and suddenly darkness enveloped both of them. They screamed, and a single piercing eye was all they saw before they fell through into the darkness' depths.

* * *

Jasmine smiled, making herself comfortable in the cushioned chair in Solaceon's sole coffee shop. "So what exactly happened when you vanished on me yesterday? And what's caused this sudden want to display emotion?"

"They are linked; in a way, they are one," Delphie replied. She had recalled her Bronzor on the way, and now reclined back in her own chair. "The Unown took me to some sort of hidden chamber, yet it looked exactly like where we were, except in a purple hue." Jasmine nodded, eager to try to understand. "In there, they made me go through tests, to prove I was worthy of the 'treasure' – as they so call it."

"So," Jasmine stirred her coffee absentmindedly as she looked at the woman opposite. "I take it you passed then?" Delphie nodded. "So what was this 'treasure'?"

"I will show you," the trainer said as she enlarged a Pokéball in her hand. "However, try not to react negatively; this is the very reason I am trying to display emotion." She held the sphere up and pressed the button, causing the Pokémon inside to burst out and land on the table.

"Raru?" the dark Ralts asked as it appeared on the table. "Ra...alts?" it whimpered upon seeing so many people, and clung to Delphie for support.

"Wow," Jasmine whispered, her eyes practically glowing with inquiry. "It's so cute!" she gushed, and tentatively held out a hand, encouraging the Pokémon to play. The Ralts looked up at Delphie, who smiled and nodded, reassuring the Pokémon.

"Ralts!" the Psychic type cheered as it tottered forth and began playing with Jasmine's fingers.

"What's up with the colour though?" the coordinator asked as Ralts began playing with a spoon.

"The colour is influenced by what it holds," Delphie replied. She waited and sipped at her coffee even as Jasmine employed the puppy dog eyes. "This Ralts holds the treasure that the Unown guarded. Apparently, it is the final, hidden plate of Arceus' power: the aptly named unknown plate."

"So, it's like the guardian of the treasure?" Jasmine asked.

Delphie nodded. "According to the Unown, yes." She stopped, looking at her Pokémon as it began happily bending the spoon with a Confusion attack. "But I hope there are no negative effects to be bonded with the plate," she mused aloud, drumming her fingers on table. She suddenly reached into her bag, pulling out her own Pokédex which was a deep purple in colour. "Perhaps scanning it with this will give some insight."

"_Ralts," _the Pokédex bleeped, causing the Pokémon to look over to it with curious, wide silver eyes. _"the Feeling Pokémon. A Psychic type Pokémon – male in gender. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly. However, it hides if it senses hostility."_

Delphie frowned, _that_ was completely unhelpful. She pressed the 'scan' button, aiming the sensor over the Pokémon.

"_Scan complete. Pokémon in question possibly holding a plate of Arceus. Item scan complete. Item boosts potency of non-damaging, user based moves."_

"That was slightly more useful," Delphie admitted. "But it doesn't say anything more on how you got this colouring, or how it affects you."

"So Delphie," Jasmine started, aiming to change the subject, "what exactly were the tests you had to pass?"

Delphie blinked, not expecting such a question. She replaced her Pokédex before she began speaking. "The Unown informed me that I was limiting the talent I possess. They made me realise that I can not only share thoughts with my Pokémon, but I can share empathic feelings with them."

"Wow," Jasmine whispered in awe. She stopped, noticing an emotion flicker through the other woman's eyes. "That's not all, was it?"

"...No," Delphie admitted. She held out her hand and cupped it, focusing on her cup. The china crockery shook and vibrated suddenly, catching both Ralts and Jasmine off guard. It shook a moment longer before it suddenly shot into Delphie's waiting hand, landing neatly in her grip.

"Wow," Jasmine repeated, unable to say anything more. However, she gasped when she saw Delphie suddenly pale and lean back. "Are you okay?" She asked as she reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Fine," Delphie said as she pressed a hand to her temple. "Just...I cannot use that power without a huge strain. When I used it during the test...I passed out afterwards. I'm just light headed, I just need a few moments rest," she stated, squeezing Jasmine's hand to reassure her.

"Raru?" Ralts suddenly asked as it trotted over to Delphie. "Ru?" it tilted its head as it lifted a hand to its mouth, a gesture which made Jasmine coo over it. "Ra...ralts..." the Pokémon suddenly hummed as it outstretched its hands. A small blue glow surrounded its limbs, and then its body before the same glow faintly shone around Delphie. As quickly as it came, it disappeared, and the Ralts dropped its arms again, smiling.

"Wh-my head?" Delphie grunted; confused as to what happened. "My headache...it has gone," she stated. "Did you do that?" she asked sceptically as she looked at the Pokémon. Ralts nodded, humming another syllable of its name before it picked tentatively at her drink, trying the beverage for itself. Instantly afterwards it squealed in delight, and promptly grabbed a straw through its Confusion, placed it in the drink, and set about finishing it off for its trainer.

"I'm so jealous," Jasmine admitted as she watched. "Your Ralts is just so _unbelievably _cute!"

"He is, isn't he?" Delphie smiled. "I think...I think somehow he used the ability Synchronise to heal me of the headache."

"Maybe," Jasmine shrugged. "I think Lucas would know for sure, he's the one wanting to study Pokémon abilities as a profession. But if it did, it just means that either it sensed you were in pain, or already shares a psychic bond with you." She smiled, remembering back to a conversation they had shared previous. "Either way, it shows that you're not a weak trainer, no matter what you think.

"You shouldn't take negative comments from others to heart, you know?" she continued. "I'll admit, I never was the most attractive or popular girl back in school, and everyone always used to say I'd never be pretty enough to be a coordinator," she shrugged, casting aside the memories. "So, instead I decided to become a coordinator using Pokémon that the 'pretty girls' consider to be not pretty enough for contests." She smiled, guessing what Delphie would say next. "And I know most of them would use baby Pokémon like Smoochum and Magby, but they'd never let them evolve. Me? I'd love it if they evolved – Jynx and Magmar aren't best known for their stunning beauty, are they?"

"I suppose not," Delphie nodded, considering all that Jasmine was saying.

"Basically," Jasmine concluded, "what I'm saying is, if someone calls you weak, find a way to use it to your advantage, you know?" she smiled again, finishing the rest of her drink before suddenly hugging her arms and shuddering. "Brr! It's actually getting quite cold!"

"I am not surprised you feel cold," Delphie smirked, "given that you do not wear much to protect against it."

Jasmine grinned as she looked at her clothes and up again. "Yeah, you got me there," she shrugged. "But, I'm from Sunyshore originally, it's usually warm there. And of course, when I set off on my journey, my brother told me that Sinnoh was warm."

Delphie smiled. "And you believed him? Had you never checked the weather forecasts for other cities?"

"Well, he's journeyed before, I thought he wouldn't be that evil," she sighed. "But, I've been fine so far, everywhere we've gone has had warmth coming through it somehow. It's only now that we're reaching the colder climates," she stopped, a grin spreading over her face. "Guess it's lucky I realise this now as opposed to walking on route to Snowpoint, huh?"

"I am very sure one of us would have made you get new clothes before then," Delphie reasoned. "Speaking of which, we may as well do so now." She petted her Ralts before withdrawing it back into the Pokéball. "We don't know when Lucas will finally decide to meet us again. In the mean time, we should enjoy ourselves."

"Can't argue with that!" Jasmine grinned. "Come on, before the shops shut!" she declared as she near enough dragged Delphie from her seat and towards the shops.

* * *

Drifting aimlessly in darkness, it was almost like he was swimming in the ethereal air. _'Where am I?' _Orion thought to himself as he aimlessly swam through the surroundings. Even though his eyes were open, it was pitch black, and so he felt that they were shut.

"Combusken!" he cried out, attempting to find his friend. He waited a moment more, a spike of worry penetrating him as he heard no response. "So either sound doesn't carry in here, or Combusken's asleep or something," he concluded. "But...I can hear myself speaking, so that rules out the first option."

Orion pondered it a moment longer, along with the main questions of where he was and how he would get out. He floated aimlessly for a few minutes before the distant sound of a woman's voice drifted to his ears.

"Hello...? Is...anyone there?..._Zut alors_! Hello?!"

"Hello?!" Orion shouted back, waiting for an answer. "Where are you?" he cried out as he headed to where he hoped the woman was.

"_Alors, je suis ici_!" the woman cried back. She coughed, cleared her throat and spoke again. "I mean to say, I am over here!"

"Keep talking!" Orion shouted. "I can follow your voice that way!"

"Ah, _oui_!" she replied. "Ah..._merde_!" she suddenly hissed. "What can I say? Ah...of course! I am Fantina! I am the leader of the Hearthome gym! I am afraid I am unaware of where I am! Ah! _Alors_! There is a Combusken here with me! It seems it is sleeping, how deeply, I do not know."

'_Combusken!'_ Orion's mind flared and instantly he sped up, hope filling up inside him, hope that it was indeed his Combusken. Finally, he was able to make out a figure in the distance, dressed in an extravagant and _very_ glittery long purple dress with a yellow cross on her right hip. She had on long white opera gloves, and her hair was the same colour as her dress, and was styled in four buns, one at each corner of her head. She also had well defined cheek bones as well as a strong jaw line, and for a moment Orion thought she was a drag queen.

His gaze drifted from her, finding the unconscious fire and fighting type floating alongside the gym leader. "Combusken!" he cried out as he made his way over to the Pokémon. "Hey buddy," he smiled softly as he recognised the Pokémon as his own. There were no obvious markings, but he just knew it was his Pokémon.

"Ah, so it is your Pokémon?" Fantina assumed. "It is good to see you reunited."

"Yeah, I can definitely agree with that," Orion nodded as he cradled the Pokémon. He blinked as he surveyed the surroundings, finding nothing different. "So...where about are we?"

"I do not know," Fantina shrugged. "I came here with _mon petit amie_ to investigate the Hallowed Tower. It was said that a Spiritomb had been here causing mayhem, but it seems like we too have been taken into its world."

"So this is somewhere within Spiritomb's word?" Orion assumed. "My guess would be it somehow knocked us into the Hallowed Tower..." he floated around on the spot, making a full 360 turn. "So where about is your...small friend?" he attempted to translate her words. "No, that's not right...boyfriend?"

"_Oui_," Fantina nodded. "That is what it means in English. I do not know where he is, he went to investigate this place. But, he has a habit of turning up _après_ the problem..."

"Guess we better just try and figure out where we are ourselves," Orion shrugged. "Coming? It would be safer if we stick together."

"_Oui," _the Hearthome gym leader agreed. "It makes sense. We should also keep a Pokémon out for protection, although I have found that other Ghost types alert Spiritomb to our presence."

"Well, the sooner we find it, the sooner we can get out of here," Orion reasoned. He reached down to his belt and pulled up a Pokéball. "Gastly, come out!" he cried as he threw the ball forwards in the darkness.

"Gassssst!!!" Gastly gleefully exclaimed as it burst forth, and instantly began swirling around happily in the darkness. "Sssstliiii!!" it ginned as it licked Orion across the face.

"Alonsi Gengar!" Fantina cried as she threw her own Pokéball forth. From the sphere burst her own Pokémon, which cackled gleefully in the dark. Gastly grinned as it saw the ghost type and promptly began floating round it.

"Gastly..." Orion groaned. "It's not time to play right now, okay?"

"Gasst!" Gastly nodded, despite the drooping of its mouth.

Orion went to smile, stopping abruptly as a sound filled the darkness.

"_Spiiiiiirrrrr~!"_

Fantina gulped. "I think it is safe to say, we are not alone."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Fantina is the first Gym Leader thus far to appear outside of her gym _before_ she is battled - discounting Craetan as Orion lived with him  
**

**

* * *

**

**Another fast update! Basically, I want chapter 40 up on friday, so that means tomorrow or the day after, there will be two updates in one day. Not really a bad thing though... haha!**

**I decided Jasmine could use a change in clothes... after all, she's been wandering Sinnoh in not much more than a shirt and hotpants, not exactly the most cold-friendly clothes, huh? It's also giving Delphie and her time to bond, and explain a bit more of her backstory. And I actually thought that Fantina was a drag queen when I first saw her appearance on the anime... seriously, take a look, not many woman have that strong a jawline and wear such over the top clothes and make up!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_A sudden light shot in the dark_

_It screamed as it burst forth from the darkness_

_"I really don't like the sounds of this plan..."_

_The world around them suddenly grew quiet_

_Everything collasped in on itself_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	37. The Spirit's TombBreak

**(Chapter 37; The Spirit's Tomb-Break)**

"I don't like this one bit," Orion grumbled as they waited for Spiritomb to attack. "We're like sitting ducks here."

"_Oui_," Fantina grimaced. "Gengar! Spin and use Psychic! Stop when you find you cannot sense anything!" Gengar nodded and hissed as its eyes shone luminous blue and it span around, searching for a foe.

"Isn't Spiritomb a Ghost type though?" Orion asked.

"_Oui_, but it is also a _Ténèbres_ type," she answered. Upon seeing the confusion on Orion's face, she smiled again. "Sorry, I mean to say it is also the Dark type." Orion nodded, understanding, just as Gengar hissed and pointed towards their east. "Very good Gengar," she appraised. "Now, hit it with a Shadow Punch!" Gengar nodded again before this time it threw its fist forwards. It swiped at the area in front of it; however, there was a definite hiss of pain further away.

"Gastly, Thunderbolt in that direction!" Orion commanded. Gastly wailed as it span around before it shot out a blast of electricity, causing another hiss of pain from the hidden Spiritomb.

"_Zut alors..._" Fantina grimaced. "I think that angered it..."

She screamed a moment later as she disappeared into the darkness, her Gengar quickly following. Orion gulped, as Gastly started to float round in panic.

"Stay calm Gastly," he whispered. He glanced around and gulped, trying to sense where the Pokémon was. "Now, I've got a plan, okay? Just stay calm..." he spoke loudly as he slowly reached down for a certain item.

"_Toooommmb!"_ the Spiritomb suddenly screamed as it burst from the darkness, startling both Gastly and Orion.

"Ice Punch, now!" Orion shouted. Gastly suddenly charged forwards, its gases suddenly crystallising into solid ice before it slammed them into the Pokémon. Spiritomb wailed in distress, even more so as its own gases began to freeze over. Orion gulped, it was now or never. "Pokéball...go!" he shouted as he threw forth the sphere, which bounced off the Pokémon and converted it into energy. It rocked wildly before eventually stilling, and the world around them suddenly grew quiet.

"Okay, I hope this goes as I thought it would..." Orion whispered before suddenly light shone into the dark, blinding him until the light was all he could see as everything collasped in on itself.

* * *

Jasmine squealed in delight, prompting Delphie to smile. _Finally_ they'd found an outfit that they both agreed looked good, and was practical in the weathers. Jasmine was now wearing a white sleeveless top that ended just above her thighs. Over it she was wearing a long open deep blue cardigan of sorts that hugged at her figure and ended below her hips. She was also wearing a pair of figure hugging jeans, as well as a pair of black thigh high boots, into which her jeans were tucked. She had two large golden bracelets over her right wrist, and a long golden five piece necklace hung around her neck, ending just below her cleavage.

"I love it!" she exclaimed as she twisted and twirled, admiring her new look. She also had a dark pink bag that she wore around her hips, and hid it underneath her tops.

"Very nice," Delphie observed. "It only took us just under three hours to find one."

"Hey," Jasmine grinned, "that's time well spent!" She smiled and twirled again as Delphie suddenly picked up her ringing phone. "Lucas?" she guessed as Delphie hung up.

"Yes," she nodded. "We are to meet him outside the Pokémon Centre, and then we carry on towards Hearthome."

"Alright, sounds good," Jasmine smiled. She smiled and walked after Delphie, not before stopping to check her new outfit once more in the mirror.

* * *

Pyre looked around, holding back a whimper as he and Mar went over their mission. "I don't like this..."

"Neither do I," Mar shook his head. "But what can we do? After being teleported to Kanto, we're in the boss' doghouse after making him pay for us to get back to Sinnoh."

"Drif...loon..." the Balloon Pokémon added.

"Please, do _not_ mention that incident in the gym again," Mar hissed, a blush attacking his cheeks. "I was under both confusion and attract, you can't blame me!"

"Looked like you knew what you were doing to me," Pyre grinned. He chuckled before biting his tongue as Mar glared at him. "Still, at least on the way we managed to actually steal some Pokémon from trainers..."

"Yeah, too bad the boss didn't want them," Mar shrugged. "So I suppose we can just train them ourselves. After all, we made the effort to steal them."

"You're right," Pyre nodded. He sighed as he looked over their plans again. "But I _really _don't like the sounds of this plan..."

"Orders are orders," Mar replied. "Even if we don't like them."

* * *

"That wasn't much of a smart plan, was it?" Orion groaned as he was suddenly dropped forcefully on the grassy floor.

"Gaaassssst!" Gastly wailed as it fell, not stopping on the floor and promptly going _through_ it. It reappeared almost a minute later, flailing around as if it somehow burnt itself.

"You managed to fall through to the centre of the planet?" Orion chuckled as Gastly flailed about. "That's a feat in itself. Return for now, take some rest," he said as he recalled the Pokémon. Afterwards he groaned as he rolled over, checking the egg case, making sure it was unharmed. He checked over Combusken, who was now coming to.

"Morning," the trainer grinned.

"Busken _busk_..." the fowl groaned as it held its head.

"Nothing hit you," Orion replied. "We just somehow fell into the Hallowed Tower. It's alright now, we've esca-Fantina!" he exclaimed suddenly, looking around for the woman.

"Ah, _merde_," the woman groaned finding herself face down in the ground. "My poor dress, it is ruined!" she lamented over her dirt stained dress. "Ah, Gengar, it is good to see you are well!" she smiled as her Pokémon offered her a hand up. "Ah, and we are back in the normal world, it seems," her face cleared as she looked around, a smile appearing on her face. "Thank you Gengar, you can return now."

"Fantina!" Orion exclaimed as he rushed over to her. "You made it! What happened to you?"

"I do not know..." Fantina admitted as she rushed her head. "I think the Spiritomb hit us with a Dark Pulse, surrounding us in the darkness..."

Orion opened his mouth to reply, finding himself cut off as suddenly a man in a long brown trench coat dashed between them, standing in a clichéd heroic pose. Underneath his coat her wore a brown suit, and his black hair was trimmed neatly with a longer cut across the top of his head.

"Never fear!" he exclaimed, his accent foreign, similar to Fantina's. "For officer of the International Police, Looker is here! Your crimes, I shall investigate and solve!"

Orion blinked, trying to take in how serious the man before him actually was. "Um...you're a bit late for that."

"What?!" Looker exclaimed. "No! The suspect has eluded me?! No matter! I shall continue to investigate-"

"There's really no need," Fantina interrupted him. "Come chéri, we should head back to Hearthome now."

"Yes, I suppose we should," Looker nodded. "You there!" he suddenly turned and stepped to Orion. "If you see any suspicious activities, inform me you must! My code name, it is Looker. Be careful, criminals are always operating, you never know when they may attack!"

"Um...sure?" Orion answered in confusion. Combusken looked to its trainer, offering a look which roughly translated as 'is this guy for real?'

"Let us be going mademoiselle," Looker smiled as he took Fantina's arm in his. "We should return now to Hearthome."

"Oui, we shall," Fantina nodded. She turned, and smiled at Orion. "Thank you for your help. I do not know what it is you did with Spiritomb, but I am sure it shall bother us no longer." With that her and Looker left, leaving Orion still stumped in confusion.

"They were...certainly interesting..." Orion blinked as he hugged the egg case to his chest.

"Combusk," Combusken nodded. The Pokémon then pointed at Orion's belt, a look of inquisition on his face.

"Yeah, I caught the Spiritomb," Orion nodded. "But I don't think I'll be any good to train it. It seems to need someone with more discipline, someone who has knowledge of how to deal with Pokémon like it."

"Busk?" the Young Fowl Pokémon cocked its head, clucking in interest.

"Oh, I know exactly who to send it to," Orion nodded. "Come on, there's a Pokémon Centre near here, we can use their phones to make a call. I don't think I know my Pokédex enough to be able to press the right buttons to send it properly," he admitted with a sheepish laugh.

* * *

The vid-phone near in the training room rang, going unanswered for a few moments. Orion glared at the black screen, wondering just how long it took to hear the phone at the volumes he knew it was usually at.

Finally it was answered, revealing a man similar in looks to Orion – albeit a few decades older – with short black hair.

"Hey dad!" Orion grinned as his father looked around, forgetting where he had placed the camera for the phone.

"Orion!" Craetan beamed. "What brings this phone call? I thought usually ringing from your own phone was enough?"

"Usually, yeah," Orion shrugged, moving the egg case from his lap to the counter, making sure it didn't get in way of the screen. "Well, I'll get the normal stuff out of the way first, since I last rang ya I've caught a Pinsir, Bidoof evolved into a Bibarel but stayed behind in the Daycare Centre in Solaceon to look after the Bidoof herd there, and I've got a Pokémon egg now."

"That's quite a list of events," Craetan laughed. "Any ideas what's in the egg?"

"Not a one," Orion shook his head. "Anyway, something weird happened today, needless to say there was a Pokémon involved." He grinned shamelessly as he pulled up the Pokéball and held it before the screen. "Anyway, I don't think I'm cut out for training it to be honest. So I thought you'd be the best choice."

"Really?" his dad raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm guessing it's a Dark type?"

"Yup," nodded Orion. "It would be weird to send a Dark type gym leader a Psychic type, wouldn't it?" he quipped, causing his dad to laugh. "Anyway, I think you'll like it, it's a Pokémon I know you'd wanted when you yourself were travelling."

"Now that's just teasing me," Craetan laughed. "Alright then, put it in the transporter, I'll set it up to receive it at this end."

Orion nodded, placing the ball in the teleporter. He pressed a few commands before sitting back and watching as his dad did the same on his side.

"There, it's set up," Craetan announced. "It'll take about a minute to set up. In the mean time, have you heard Stella's new news?" he asked, a wide and proud smile across his face.

"About her engagement?" Orion smiled. "Yeah, I know about it," he nodded. "Haven't heard much from her in a while, last I heard from her she'd just left Eclipse to go to Pastoria with Pavo for a contest."

"She's there now," Craetan informed him. "She rang me earlier actually. Both my children ringing me in one day! Who'd have thought!" he laughed. "Nothing much other to say – although she told me her Misdreavus evolved, and she caught a Roselia the other day."

"Huh, sounds like she's been having fun," Orion murmured. Inwardly he suppressed a sigh; somehow whenever he spoke to his parents, somehow Stella became the focus of attention. He glanced across, looking as the Pokéball was transported across. "Well, that's done now!" he smiled. "Anyway, I better go now, unfortunately these calls cost money! Tell mum I said 'hi'."

"Alright," Craetan nodded. "You take care. And thanks for the Pokémon – well for now at least," he quickly added. "I hope it's not something that's likely to spear me as soon as I turn my back."

"It won't," Orion laughed. "Anyway, see ya later."

He shut off the phone, reaching over and picking up his egg. Combusken looked up, sensing Orion's displeasure at something.

"Ah, it's nothing," Orion dismissed it. "I just get annoyed whenever I speak to them and suddenly Stella becomes the highlight of the conversation." He sighed unconsciously holding the egg closer. "Just wish I could see his face when he sees the Spiritomb though, it'll be like all his Christmases came early.

Combusken laughed, uttering a few syllables of its name. What it said caused Orion too to laugh, cheering him up. "Somehow, I can see dad doing the whole fan-boy squeal and hug the Spiritomb."

* * *

Craetan beamed upon seeing the Spiritomb, almost having a heart attack with joy.

"Medi?" his Medicham walked in looking concerned as it heard Craetan cry out. What it wasn't expecting to see however, was its trainer attempting to hug the gaseous body of Spiritomb. Medicham blinked before walking away, pretending it had never seen anything. If anything, it was great blackmail for later on.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Jasmine's new outfit is actually based upon a random mannequin I saw in a shop window**

**~ This is the first chapter thus far to not to have all the main characters - after their introduction - physically in it, Lucas is only mentioned after a phone call**

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter closer... haha, I can't wait! Although, this was slightly shorter than usual, but to recompense, tomorrow there's two chapter's for the price of one!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like Delphie's new attitude! Yup-yup! The Lucas + John moment was somewhat planned... although until I wrote down John and his description, I had no idea of what he would look like; hence the common name and generic clothing. Gotta add some romance into it (even if it does skip all the romance and heads straight in for the action) after all, 'tis a story with the focus on late teenagers/early adults, it's not gonna be as innocent as the anime. **

**If Bibarel wasn't alternately coloured, he would have carried out the plan somehow, probably by attacking Lucas and dragging him off, after all, Orion does have rather quirky Pokemon!**

**Hope the French is right too... I haven't really studied it since school, so what I do remember of it is a couple of years stale... And although it's slightly random, I love the Looker x Fantina pairing! I don't know why... but there's just something about those two that I think makes them suit each other... maybe just the fact they're both rather eccentric characters.**

**To the anon. reviewer, yup, a different pseudonym would be helpful! Like you said, if only so it's so I can discern between anon. reviews! And Spiritiomb is made of 108 different spirits, if I recall correctly... Thanks for pointing out the typos too, although 'realised' and 'realise' can be spelt with an 's' as opposed to a 'z', UK English - which is what I use - spells it with an 's', as opposed to American English where it's 'z'. And thanks loads!! I'd love to write professionally, but there's not many places willing to offer publishing to 19 year old authors, and there's even fewer that wouldn't try to take advantage. But maybe someday!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_It felt hot breath closing in on its neck_

_Sheer cold fear shot down his spine_

_"Nice... snarling sharp-toothed wolf..."_

_"I guess it's time we stopped running."_

_"Operation Alpha is ready to commence..."_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	38. Catching a Feeling

**(Chapter 38; Catching a Feeling)**

"Almost at Hearthome now," Orion spoke absentmindedly as they walked along the grassy path. "At least when we're there we can challenge the gym, huh?"

"Busken," Combusken shrugged.

"Yeah, if we're strong enough," Orion agreed. He shifted the weight of his bag, making sure to keep a firm hold on the egg. "Doubt this little one's going to hatch before then, so it's going to be you, Gastly and Pinsir..." he grimaced. "But Kãl did tell me Fantina tends to use four Pokémon..."

Combusken shrugged again, offering his opinion. "Busken, combusken comb busk?"

"Yeah, suppose we could go in at a disadvantage," nodded the trainer. He stopped, stroking at the egg case. "On the one hand, I should have kept that Spiritomb...but I had no chance of being able to train it properly." He sighed, training his eyes on the distance, spotting a large black wolfish Pokémon sniffing at the grass.

"Huh, a Mightyena," Orion mused as he looked at the Pokémon, "I should really catch a new Pokémon – I mean – I am a trainer as well," he fixed his gaze on the Mightyena. "But I don't really feel like training a Mighteyna, after all, dad's got one."

"Busken, busk!" Combusken pointed out, pointing towards what the Bite Pokémon was sniffing at.

"Huh? It's after a Pokémon?" Orion blinked. "Well, in all honesty, that _is _what Pokémon do in the wild, how else did your parents feed you?" he grinned, focusing back on the Dark type. "But they usually hunt Magikarp, Wurmple or other Pokémon that breed so much. I don't think there's any like that near here..."

"Raru!" a tiny voice cried out as the Mightyena suddenly snarled and gave chase.

"Okay, if it hunts over populous Pokémon, I can overlook it," Orion suddenly said, drawing a relieved sigh from his Combusken. "But if it's hunting something that you're objecting to, let's help out!"

* * *

"So..." Jasmine's grin spread from ear to ear as she set her eyes on Lucas, and the researcher found himself flushing crimson.

"So...?" Lucas echoed, attempting to skirt the issue.

"You tell us...slag!" she giggled, even further when Lucas' mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wh-what? How am I a slag?" he asked in astonishment.

Jasmine smiled again as she cast a glance at him. "Quite simple really. If it were me or Delphie – or any other girl for that matter – that well, you know, with a guy we'd just met, everyone would be calling _us _a slag." Delphie nodded her agreement, a smirk crossing over her face as Lucas blushed again. "So you see, just because you're a guy, you're not going to get away with it!"

Lucas looked dumbfounded for a moment before a smirk crossed over his face. "Well, it was worth it..."

"Ohh! Gossip!" Jasmine squealed. "Come on slag!" she bounced in front of Lucas, grabbing his hands. "Come on, you can tell us!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile even as he rolled his eyes. He knew two things now; he _definitely _owed Orion for that, and Jasmine wouldn't stop until she got her own way. He tilted his beret nervously even as the pink tinges attacked his cheeks again.

"Well..."

* * *

"Te!" the Mightyena snarled as it chased its prey.

"Raru!!!" the small Pokémon wailed as it felt hot breath closing in on its neck. It wailed more, tears streaming from its eyes as it ran.

"Now Combusken!" Orion shouted. "Double Kick!" A blur of orange and red feathers shot past the small Pokémon, and Combusken barrelled its feet into the Bite Pokémon's side, knocking the snarling Dark type away.

"Hey," Orion whispered gently as he knelt down before the small Pokémon. It seemingly had on a white dress, and had a large green dome atop its head with two red horns protruding from front and behind. "You're okay now," he smiled as he held out a free hand, balancing the egg case in his other arm. "You're safe with me."

"Raru?" the Ralts whispered curiously. It looked up at Orion, its large red eyes shining as they locked with his, and he smiled again. "Ra...ralts..." it suddenly whispered before it grabbed his arm, and teleported onto his shoulder, happily nuzzling against his neck.

"Hey, that tickles!" Orion laughed. "Combusken, you alright?" he called out. Combusken nodded as it trotted back over, the Mightyena seemingly having decided to retreat. "Hold on Buskie, I don't think we're done yet," he whispered, his eyes scanning over the grass. "Mightyena hunt in packs, so there's bound to be at least two or three more here." He reached onto his belt, pulling up a Pokéball and threw it forwards. From it his Pinsir burst forth, hissing its challenge. The Ralts on Orion's shoulder flinched, and Orion reached up and petted it, aiming to calm the Pokémon.

"Pinsir, I think there's going to be a few Mightyena prowling around, aiming to snack on us," Orion explained to the Bug type, who clicked its pincers in challenge. "Yup," the trainer nodded, understanding the gesture. "I want you to kick their asses when they show." Pinsir seemed happy with this, suddenly spinning around and roaring its challenge into the hills.

"Ralts, I need you to be calm now, okay?" Orion whispered to the Pokémon on his shoulder. "I think more of those Dark types will be back soon. Just stay close to me, I'll make sure you're okay. Alright?"

"Raru!" the Ralts nodded as it again nuzzled at his neck. It hugged at him tightly, holding tight to his face. Orion smiled reassuringly at it, and a small blush crossed across the Psychic type's face.

"Te! Migh! Ena!" Barks suddenly chorused across the fields. Orion tensed, holding the egg closer to himself as Ralts tightened its grip on him. Combusken and Pinsir both tensed, waiting for the pack.

"Alright you two!" Orion called out to his Pokémon. "Mightyena are Dark types! Fighting moves you two! Pinsir, your Bug attacks will work wonders too!"

Suddenly, three Mightyena leapt from the grass. Combusken kept them at distance with Flamethrowers, knocking them back with Double Kicks when they got too close. Pinsir however knocked them away with both Fighting and Bug moves, opting for picking up the wolves in its pincers and tossed them away, their anguished yelps colouring the area.

"Ena..." another snarled as it suddenly paced up towards Orion, causing the trainer to back up in alarm.

He grimaced, and sheer cold fear shot down his spine. "Nice snarling, sharp-toothed wolf..."

The Ralts on his shoulder suddenly quivered and bit back a whimper, and Orion instantly felt a pang of guilt. _'Ralts sense emotions,' _he recalled. With that thought in mind, he took a breath and forced away his fear. Almost instantly the Psychic type stopped its shaking, and Orion breathed out a deep breath. He moved slowly, keeping eye contact with the snarling wolf, aiming to keep it away from looking at what he was doing. Finally his hand found the last Pokéball on his belt, and he subtly pressed the button to call out the Pokémon inside.

"Gaaasssst!!" Gastly exclaimed gleefully. However, it stopped short suddenly, deciding on glaring back at the Mightyena. The Ghost type screeched suddenly, and Orion just about held back a flinch, having never seen the Pokémon like this.

Forcing down the flinches, Orion focused his attention on the Pokémon before him. "Alright Gastly, scare it away with your Thunderbolt."

"_Gassst!"_ Gastly suddenly shrieked as it shot forth bolts of electricity, the power in such that stray bolts scorched and blackened the grass around it. The Mightyena yelped, jumping back from the attacks before seemingly deciding it wasn't worth it, and so turned tail and ran.

"Phew..." Orion breathed out, his heart feeling like it was bursting from its chest. "Thanks for that Gastly," he smiled appreciatively. "You alright Ralts?" he asked as he looked towards the Psychic type.

"Ralts!" the Pokémon chirped happily, such happiness reflected in its red eyes. Orion stopped, finding familiarity in the red orbs. A pang of guilt swept through him, thinking of Jasmine and what happened between them. "Raru?" the Pokémon tilted its head curiously, sensing something wrong.

"I'm okay," Orion reassured the Psychic type, blinking as he realised he actually still had a wild Pokémon on his shoulder. He cast the thought aside as Combusken and Pinsir returned back to him, showing off about the Mightyena they defeated. "Thanks you guys," Orion repeated as he smiled at them all. "Alright Pinsir, Gastly," he held up their respective Pokéballs, "you guys return, have a good rest."

"Combusken combusk!" Combusken clucked merrily, happy that the wolves had left. "Busken?" it looked curiously at Ralts, wondering why the Pokémon was currently resting on Orion's shoulder.

"Yeah, we saved this little one from those Mightyenas," Orion smiled. "I think we've made a friend," he looked towards the Psychic type, who blushed again, looking away sheepishly. "Though it seems a little shy..."

"Busk?" Combusken echoed, looking disbelievingly at his trainer. "Combusken combusk..."

"I don't see how I'm oblivious," Orion countered. "Anyway Ralts, what's your plan from here?" he gently handed Combusken the egg case before picking the Ralts from his shoulder and placing it on the floor. He knelt down, now able to look at the Pokémon. "Do you have a family here?" he asked. The Ralts shook its head sadly, holding a hand to its mouth, seemingly biting on non-existent nails. "Well then," Orion smiled suddenly, and the Ralts' eyes lit up with the gesture. "I don't suppose you wanna come travelling with me and Buskie here?" he gestured towards the fire type. "You'll be more than welcome."

"Ralts!" the Pokémon exclaimed, suddenly leaping forth and nuzzling again at him.

"Uh...that's a yes then?" Orion grinned, even as Combusken looked disbelievingly at the two.

"Raru!" Ralts nodded; now teleporting happily around the trainer. "Ra...alts?" it asked, tilting its head, looking curiously at the Pokéballs on his belt. "Ru?" it pointed towards them.

"Yeah, these are Pokéballs," Orion explained as he picked one and held it in his hand. "They're what's used to keep you safe, you can stay in here when you're not out, sort of a portable home."

"Ra...alts," Ralts nodded, its eyes full of wonder. It nodded again, before standing strong, a small grin appearing on its face.

"A battle huh?" Orion too grinned. "Alright, guess I've got to prove my worth. Gastly, time to shine!"

* * *

"What _are_ you doing?"

Lucas looked up, finding Jasmine standing over him, confusion etched upon her face. He grinned and petted his Vulpix before explaining to her. "I'm trying to train Vulpix to be able to track different scents," he explained. "Each Pokémon I have can help me in my research in some way; Staravia is able to provide a literal bird's eye view, and Turtwig is able to sense changes in plant life extremely easily...guess it comes with being a grass type."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jasmine smiled. "Huh. You know, only just now did I actually realise you'd have a different way of training your Pokémon," she admitted sheepishly.

"Sometimes I do worry about you Jasmine..." Lucas grinned. "But I would have thought it obvious? Sure I train them up to be able to win battles too, but each Pokémon has a quality about it that I can train them in to help."

"Yeah, everyone does have their own methods for training," Jasmine agreed, nodding at Delphie, who was currently meditating near the ebbing and flowing river, her four Pokémon sat around her, deep in their own meditation. "I think she said it heightens their 'spiritual aptitude' or something..."

"I'd imagine so," nodded Lucas. "There are a few trainers who employ that method; by meditating near a source of natural sound, it promotes the Pokémon and trainer's abilities to concentrate and focus. I'd imagine for Psychic types, it'd also increase the potency of their special based attacks..." he paused, seemingly thinking something over as Jasmine looked at him expectantly. "You stumped for ideas on how to train or something?"

"Something like that," Jasmine nodded. She looked over to the stream, where her Shellos was merrily playing, while her Smoochum was checking its reflection in the water's surface, and Magby was staying safely away from the water's reach. "I mean, I try to go away from the usual sparkly appeals that most people use. There's only so much I can think of on my own you know?" she sighed, slumping to the ground and looking downcast. "Orion was always good for me to train against, he always managed to pull off coordinator style moves and completely turn the battle around," she smiled reminiscently. "I know I completely snapped at him, but I wasn't expecting such a reaction from him...I guess I just didn't think I'd upset him so much." She sighed, looking up to the sky, her heart heavy. "I just hope we bump into him soon...I really want to make things right. Though it would help if he actually answered his phone once in a while."

She smiled again, though Lucas noticed it looked forced. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could-

"Smooch!" Smoochum chirped as she ran up to her trainer, jumping up and down in glee, trying to show her something.

"Alright then," Jasmine giggled, allowing her Pokémon to lead her to the water's edge.

"Wig!" Turtwig cried, drawing Lucas' attention. He looked down at the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, and followed its gaze to where a pack of Mightyena were suddenly fleeing from an unseen foe.

"Well, that was weird," Lucas blinked disbelievingly. "I didn't think Mightyena nested in this area. Oh well," he shrugged, and turned back to his Vulpix, carrying on his own training.

* * *

"Gastly, Night Shade!" yelled Orion. The Ghost Pokémon hissed as it shot forth astral projections of itself, which the Ralts calmly teleported away from.

"Ra!" Ralts chirped suddenly, throwing its arms forwards as a blue glow enveloped it. A moment later the same glow shone around Gastly, and the Gas Pokémon found itself being thrown into a tree. "Raru!" Ralts grinned before it twirled suddenly, conjuring leaves out of thin air. It threw its arms forwards again, sending the Magical Leaf attack barrelling at its opponent.

"Gastly, into the floor!" Orion countered. Gastly hissed before ominously floating into the ground, causing the leaves to crash harmlessly into the soil. "Now Gastly, Lick!" Gastly hissed again, this time coming up from behind Ralts. The small Psychic type turned round, terror illuminating its face as the Ghost rose from the floor and promptly dragged its slimy tongue along the Feeling Pokémon's face.

Ralts shuddered before a soft white glow shone around both its and Gastly's bodies. A moment later Ralts too was floating in the air, and promptly shot a jolt of electricity into Gastly, instantly shocking the Gas Pokémon and paralysing its features in a grimace.

"Trace and Thunder Wave..." Orion whispered. "All right! Gastly, try to shake it off!" Gastly hissed, literally shaking itself and in doing so it got its muscles to start moving again. "Alright, now it's floating, go for a Thunderbolt!" he shouted. Gastly nodded again and let loose the bolt of fierce electricity which shot into the Ralts at point-contact range. Ralts screeched as the electricity coursed through its veins, and because it was airborne, there was no source for the current to pass out through.

"Alright...Pokeball...go!" shouted Orion as he threw the sphere. It bounced off the Ralts' domed head and quickly sucked the Psychic type inside, barely even shaking before it stilled.

"Gassst...leeee!" Gastly joyfully cheered as it picked up the Pokéball in its long tongue and promptly dropped it in Orion's hands.

"Thanks buddy," Orion smiled as he placed the ball away and patted the Gas Pokémon's head. "And thanks to you too," he added as Combusken handed him back the egg.

"Busken?" Combusken asked as it pointed a claw towards the nearby town.

"Yup, Hearthome," confirmed Orion. "We can stop there for a bit, they've got the gym and another contest in a few days..." he suddenly looked skywards, causing both his Pokémon to follow his gaze. They found nothing, and looked back and between each other, offering a look of joint confusion. "I think..." Orion whispered. "I think we should stay in Hearthome for a while...they've got the contest there, and so Jasmine and the others will most likely have headed here next too."

He stopped, looking distant again, causing both Gastly and Combusken to look at each other in concern. "I think we've had time enough apart now...I miss their company, so I guess it's time to stop running."

Combusken and Gastly both cheered their agreement, causing their trainer to smile. With that they aimed towards Hearthome, Combusken merrily skipping along as Gastly floated upside down with them.

* * *

In the shadow corners of an alleyway, a figure reached up and set the final package, nodding and grunting confirmation as they checked it was secure and undetectable.

They reached up and pressed the receiver in their ear. "Location three ready. Operation Alpha is ready and waiting for the signal."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Ralts' fangirl crush on Orion is inspired by Chikorita/Bayleef's on Ash in the anime, and Orion is oblivious to it as Ash first was  
**

**

* * *

**

**Quick update! Next one shall be up later today!**

**Now both Delphie and Orion have a Ralts. There is a reason behind this - actually quite a few - most predominantly to illustrate the difference between the two trainers and how they're able to get the best out of their Pokemon. But, obviously Delphie's is a _bit_ more important... but that's all I'm going to say about it! **

**kyuuketsuki fang; i can think of why someone would fall for a Machamp... all I'll say is it has four hands.**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Neither of them noticed the small green creature observing them_

_"Tomorrow it all kicks off"_

_"There's nothing we can do"_

_"We might as well enjoy this place while we can"_

_"Tomorrow... this place will never be the same again"_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	39. Regrouping In Hearthome

**(Chapter 39; Regrouping In Hearthome)**

Hearthome City. A place bustling with life, tall buildings and Pokémon and people living side by side. Home to Sinnoh's Ghost type gym and the Contest centre of the nation – the only place in Sinnoh where contests were held more than once a month.

It was full of shops, arcades and houses; it was truly the bustling capital of the region.

Orion reclined into a beanbag in the Pokémon Centre's waiting room, passing the time as he waited for Nurse Joy to complete her check up on his Pokémon. He sighed, and set aside his egg gently, opting for pulling out his phone and staring flatly at the blank screen. He eventually switched it on, blinking as he saw the amount of missed calls and text messages he'd received – all from his three travelling companions. He took a deep breath, and fighting against nerves, he sent a message to all three of them.

* * *

"We should get to Hearthome today," Lucas said as he calculated the time it would take them to reach the city. "I'd say we'll make it by about sunset, and we can go for the contest tomorrow, and then after we can head for the gym."

"That sounds good," Jasmine smiled. She looked at Delphie. "I win the contest tomorrow, and you beat the gym leader tomorrow!"

"Never be too overconfident," Delphie advised. "The contest usually has two dozen people competing, who knows how you will fare?"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Jasmine rolled her eyes, pouting at Delphie. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean," she said as she saw Delphie look somewhat shocked. She opened her mouth to say something else; jumping somewhat as all three of their phones suddenly went off.

"_Finally!_ Orion actually says something!" Lucas exclaimed upon seeing the sender. "I take it you got a message from him too?" he asked the two girls.

They both nodded.

"He'll be in Hearthome the next few days, and he's waiting round for us to catch up," Jasmine explained pointlessly, after all, they'd all received the same message.

"Looks like he still blames himself for your Shellos though," Delphie pointed out.

"I know," Jasmine blushed heavily, looking at the floor. "I'll make sure he knows it wasn't really his fault...that I don't really blame him...I was just angry. It seemed like he expected forgiveness straight away, you know?"

"As long as you make it clear you've forgiven him though," Lucas pointed out. "From what I know of Orion, if he thinks you still blame him, he's going to be sulking a fair bit still."

"I'll make sure," Jasmine promised.

* * *

"Pavo...would you _please_ hurry up?" Stella groaned as she tapped her foot impatiently, watching as her fiancée insisted on climbing into a tree.

"Hold on..." he grunted as he tried to pry something from the tree. He succeeded a moment later and jumped down victoriously. In his hands was a small heart, somehow formed from crystallised honey. "For you," he smiled chivalrously as he presented it to her.

"Aw..." she smiled despite herself. "How exactly does this form?"

"It's what Combee do occasionally in order to impress the Vespiquen of the hive," Pavo explained as he looked back into the tree. "You see, there's only the one Vespiquen in each hive – she kills off all the other female Combee. But when the remaining males want to mate with her, they have to impress her somehow."

"And they form hearts out of honey?" Stella sighed like a smitten schoolgirl as she held the treasure. "It's so cheesy and romantic...it belongs in one of those over the top romantic films."

"I suppose it does," Pavo nodded, "but you're not complaining are you?" he smiled flirtatiously, and Stella couldn't help but blush as she felt her stomach flutter at the sight of it.

"But you've got Skuntank to thank for it," Pavo continued. "He showed me them a while ago, when he was still a Stunky. He always seems to find random trinkets like that."

Stella looked at him and grinned. "You know, you shouldn't have admitted that. You seemed so much more and intelligent before you admitted that."

"Well, Skuntank's always been helpful," Pavo told her, "after all, if it wasn't for him evolving, I think that Beedrill swarm would have stung us something serious!"

"Urrgh..." Stella shuddered, hugging herself to fend off the goosebumps crawling over her skin. "Don't remind me about that!" She shuddered again before dropping her arms and looking again at him. "So can we move now? The Hearthome contest's tomorrow, and I can still _see_ Pastoria!" she pointed manically to her left, where houses could be seen as small buildings in the distance.

"Well you did decide to go the long way round..." Pavo rolled his eyes. "So you could avoid the marshes..."

"It was a good idea..." Stella grumbled as she turned away, folded her arms and pouted.

"Well..._I've_ got a good idea..." Pavo smirked, his tone rife with mischief.

Stella turned round, her eyes wide. "Wha-" she demanded, cut off suddenly as Pavo rushed into her and grabbed her waist. She screamed as she was promptly placed on his shoulder, beating at his chest. "_Pavo!!"_ she shrieked. "Put me _down!"_

"Down?" Pavo echoed. Stella regretted saying it instantly as she heard the tone in his voice.

"Pavo...no!" she shrieked again as she felt him walking, to where she had no idea.

"Down...just like her majesty ordered!" Pavo laughed before he dropped her right into the marsh, splattering her with mud.

"_Pavo!!!" _Stella shrieked, her voice scaring the birds to suddenly fly away in fear. "What the..._ fuck?!!!"_ she screamed as she wiped mud out of her face.

"You did say you wanted to be put down..." he grinned infectiously, and Stella found herself unable to hold her glare.

"You...are so _dead_," she hissed at him. Pavo had just enough time to blink before she leapt at him, knocking him backwards into the marshes behind.

As they frolicked in the mud, neither of them noticed the small green creature silently observing them both before it warped off elsewhere.

* * *

"Now, what do we do today?" Orion wondered. Currently he was sat in the middle of Amity Square – a large park set out especially for trainers to let their Pokémon run free and exercise. Gastly was happily floating around the bench, Pinsir was seemingly staking out the area for potential foes – whilst scaring off anyone that wanted to approach, Combusken was perched atop the bench and Ralts was sitting by Orion's side, hugging his side possessively.

Pinsir clicked its pincers, scaring off a small girl and her Cleffa. Orion offered a small wave of apology, feeling slightly guilty for his Pokémon's behaviour – despite the hilarity. He rolled his eyes stroking the egg in his arms.

"We can't challenge the gym yet," he sighed. "The only attack you know that isn't Normal or Fighting in type is Stone Edge...and no-one here knows Foresight or Odour Sleuth to help you out..."

"Pin pin!" Pinsir retorted as it clicked its teeth in annoyance.

Orion blinked, trying to understand until Combusken helped translate for him. "Ah, alright," he rolled his eyes. "Right, Gastly, can you do me a favour?" The ghost looked delighted at being able to help, and instantly set about giggling, and promptly licked Orion on his face, which Ralts quickly took offence to, shooing the ghost away.

"Anyway," Orion rolled his eyes at the Psychic type's behaviour. "Pinsir wants to prove he can hit a Ghost type with Fighting or Normal type moves. Care to help out in this?"

"Gasst?" Gastly questioned. One of its eyes suddenly swelled to twice its normal size – Orion could only assume it was a Gastly version of raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's see how this will play out," Orion grinned as he reclined onto the bench. Pinsir hissed, raking its right foot through the ground. It charged forth a moment later, its claws beginning to shine white. It hissed, raising its arms...only to pass straight through the bemused Gastly.

"Pin...pinsir!" Pinsir hissed and tried again, having the same result.

"Are you happy now?" Orion sighed as Pinsir glared at Gastly. Pinsir nodded reluctantly, choosing again to glare at any people who dared to approach. "At least I know I can use you as a great body guard..." he sighed again, wondering how he'd be able to meet the others if Pinsir was scaring off anyone approaching.

* * *

"This place is really nice," Jasmine smiled, feeling the breeze pass over her. They had just walked into Amity Square, and their Pokémon were all frolicking around them – mostly at least. Delphie's Ralts clung to her, seemingly afraid of all the people, while Lucas' Vulpix ran around, sniffing and barking at each small rustle of the grass.

Suddenly Lucas' Turtwig shot forth, being greeted by a Combusken moments later. All three of them stopped in surprise, and promptly gaped as a Gastly floated up and suddenly licked Jasmine across the face.

"Gross!" she wailed, wiping drool from her face.

"Well, at least we know Orion's definitely here," Lucas grinned. They walked further on, finding a strangely large Pinsir staring them down. It hissed, lowering its pincers threateningly, something which Lucas' Vulpix instantly took to offence, and promptly spat forth a small stream of flames.

"Pinsir, it's alright!" Orion called forwards. A moment later he walked into view, carrying an egg in his arms and a Ralts on his shoulder. He looked from his Pinsir, and to the three friends he'd left a while ago. "...hi guys," he said meekly.

There was an awkwardly silence in the air, promptly broken by Gastly as it decided to appear in between them, and licked Lucas across the face this time round.

"Some things don't change I take it," Lucas spluttered. "It's nice to have you back," he said as he stepped forwards, attempting to give the trainer an awkward hug around the egg.

"For a researcher, you sure do lack intelligence sometimes," Orion snickered. He bent down and handed Combusken the egg, and let Ralts jump off his shoulder and begin playing with – to it – new Pokémon. "See? Not that tricky, was it?" he laughed and gave the researcher a hug. "It's nice to be back."

As they pulled away, a large grin crossed Orion's face. "So, did you like the present I left you in Solaceon?" At this, Lucas promptly flushed crimson, and Delphie actually laughed. Orion blinked, looking to the Psychic type trainer. "Uh...guys? I think I broke Delphie..."

The woman smirked stepping forwards and giving Orion an unexpected hug. "I need to display more emotion. I have a Ralts now, and they live from emotions. If I displayed none, my Ralts would suffer."

"Ah," Orion nodded in understanding. He looked at her Feeling Pokémon, raising an eyebrow at its strange colouring. He opened his mouth, aiming to ask about it, but promptly shut it again, choosing not to ask just yet. He looked to Jasmine, and quickly looked away again. She hadn't spoken the whole while, and made a point of looking away from him.

"Guys..." she looked up meekly. "You mind if I speak to Orion in private quickly?" They both shook their heads as a 'no', and Orion looked up suddenly, worry set across his features. He absentmindedly touched his lip, feeling to where she'd hit him before.

"Uh...okay..." he said uncertainly. "I'll be back in a moment guys," he said to his Pokémon. He bent down and took the egg back off of Combusken again. "Mind looking after those two," he nodded at Gastly and Ralts, the former of who was floating annoyingly above the Psychic type, who was jumping up in a adorable attempt at catching the Pokémon. "I think they _might_ be able to cause a little bit of trouble."

"Busken," Combusken nodded, watching as his trainer and Jasmine walked off a few feet, while Pinsir glared menacingly at anyone that tried to go after them.

"Still a little awkward, isn't it?" Lucas sighed, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"It will be for a short amount of time," Delphie nodded. She watched as her Ralts teleported from her shoulder to the floor, and tentatively walked up to Orion's own Feeling Pokémon.

* * *

Jasmine and Orion both stood leaning against a fence, watching a small stream trickle along beneath them.

A silence washed between them both, each trying to think of exactly what to say.

"I-" they both said at the same time, causing each other to blush and look away.

"Go on," Orion said softly. "You first."

"No, no, you can," Jasmine whispered back.

"Just...I'm sorry," he said, dropping his head down, refusing to look at her. "I screwed up, I didn't mean for your Shellos to get so hurt."

"Orion..." Jasmine murmured. She reached forwards, tentatively touching his arm, offering a small smile as he looked up. "I don't blame you...I never did," she admitted. "I was just angry...and upset. I really didn't think you'd react like that. If anyone should be apologising, it's me."

"Yeah...but it was my idea for Gastly to-"

"Don't." Jasmine interrupted him completely, shutting him up instantly. "Look, I don't blame you whatsoever...so what do you say we call it even, okay?" She offered a smile as Orion looked up and met her gaze. "We're both sorry, alright?" he nodded. "Okay," she took a deep breath, calming herself. "Why don't we start again? This time apart...it's made us realise...that we want you with us."

Orion smiled, the words having an instant effect on him. "Thanks...that means a lot..." He looked up again, and blushed as he realised Jasmine's hand was now gripping his own. "I've missed you guys while I was away too...and well..." he stumbled over his words and looked Jasmine in the face. Her eyes were shining, seemingly waiting for him to say something. "I guess I took what you said so much to heart because..." he swallowed nervously. "Well...I..."

"Ralts!" the green Feeling Pokémon suddenly teleported onto Orion's shoulder and nuzzled against him. "Raru!"

Orion looked at Jasmine again before taking his hand and petting at the Pokémon. "Hey you, what's wrong?"

"Raru!" Ralts cooed, happily hugging against Orion. The Pokémon smiled happily, but caught sight of Jasmine and gave her an _extremely _jealous look.

"Sorry," Orion mouthed to Jasmine before walking off, speaking to the Pokémon whilst gently bobbing the egg case up and down.

Jasmine looked at him forlornly before sighing, dropping her head and staring at the grass. "Disfavourable to a Pokémon..."

"By the way," Orion called back over his shoulder, causing Jasmine to look straight back up. "You look nice," he smiled, his eyes also shining with a smile. "I didn't say before because it would sound creepy...but..." she felt his eyes scan her up and down. "You look nice," he repeated, unable to think of anything else.

"Raru!" Ralts suddenly objected, folding her tiny arms and pouting.

"Thanks," Jasmine smiled back.

"Ralts!" the Pokémon suddenly demanded, pulling Orion's ear and pointing towards the other Pokémon.

"_Fine,_" Orion sighed, "we're going back to the others now. Happy?"

"Ra...alts!" the Feeling Pokémon chirped, waving her arms enthusiastically in the air.

* * *

"I hope they make up," Lucas said as he watched Jasmine and Orion talk. He noted their tiniest movements, every inch closer or shy look.

"They shall," Delphie nodded. She stopped, watching as Jasmine's Shellos and Magby both stared up in admiration at the sheer size of Orion's Pinsir, and how the Bug type gleefully started to chase them around. "Jasmine and Orion...they do not seem able to keep angry at each other."

"I suppose," Lucas replied. "But I think they might be a bit of awkwardness between them though."

"It can be expected," Delphie shrugged. "After all, she did cause him to leave us for a while."

"I guess..." Lucas mumbled, looking on with interest as Orion's Ralts suddenly interrupted when things seemed to be going well. He watched on as the Psychic type distracted Orion from Jasmine enough to pull him away, and Lucas let out a sigh as he watched the trainer slowly make his way back.

"Hey guys," Orion smiled as he caught back up with the two. He blinked, looking around for his Pokémon. "Okay...do I want to know why my Pinsir seems to be trying to eat Jasmine's Shellos and Magby?"

"Your guess would be as good as ours," Delphie shrugged.

"I guess I end up with rather mad Pokémon," Orion grinned as he attempted an explanation. He bounced the egg case up and down. "Guess this one has to be mad too, otherwise it'll never fit in!"

Jasmine suddenly appeared behind them, smiling as she hugged her Smoochum to her chest. "I'm going to go do a little training," she explained. "The contest's tomorrow, I think I need to get some in, don't you?"

"I think so," Delphie nodded. "I myself also need to train, as I shall be challenging the gym the day afterwards."

"Same," Orion agreed. "How about you Lu?" he asked as he turned to the researcher.

"I need to train my Pokémon too," Lucas said. "They need more training in a few different uses. I'm trying to get Vulpix to track things by scent for one – it'd be easier in a place that doesn't have so many at once. But first," he grinned, looking between them all. "why don't we get something to eat? Or drink? Give us a chance to catch up?"

Orion smiled happily, feeling back in place. "Sounds like a good plan. And then everything should come into place, huh?"

"As long as we train enough to actually make sure we win." Jasmine smiled, thinking towards the future. "So I guess tomorrow it all kicks off, huh?"

* * *

Mar and Pyre walked solemnly into the bustling down, their hearts heavy.

"I can't believe we're going to do this..." Pyre groaned, glancing at his partner.

"I know," Mar sighed. "But there's nothing we can do." He looked around town and felt a small tear trickle from his eyes. "Come on, we might as well enjoy this place while we can." He looked towards Pyre and Drifloon, who was floating silently above them.

"Tomorrow...this place is never going to be the same again."

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Lucas is the only character that actually owns a Pokemon that would be allowed in Amity Square in the games - Turtwig**

**

* * *

**

**Second of the two updates today! And the last line is actually truth, seeing as the next chapter's up tomorrow; granted it wasn't actually planned to happen like that.**

**Ralts, Jasmine and Orion. Menage au trois much? And Lucas and Delphie are getting along much better now. They'd work well together if Lucas wasn't gay... but, alas, some things aren't meant to be. And the opposites between the Ralts. Delphie's is shy and untrusting, whereas Orion's is rather... possessive.**

**And Mar and Pyre show that even though they're villains, they've got hearts. Whatever's going to happen, they sure aren't happy with it!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_She suddenly felt a cold presence behind her_

_"The operation goes out today!"_

_"Activate Operation Alpha"_

_"Welcome to today's Hearthome Contest!"_

_Alarms and screams filled the ears of those still alive to hear them..._

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	40. An Explosion of Appeals!

**(Chapter 40; An Explosion of Appeals!)**

"Hello and welcome to Sinnoh Now!" A young woman smiled into the camera. She had long, glossy black hair that fell around her shoulders, and deep caramel eyes. Her skin was a fabulous brown in colour and she could only be seen wearing a white jacket in the camera shot.

"I'm Sasha –your host for today!" She winked at the camera before it panned out, showing a view of the large domed structure behind her. It seemed to be based upon an old coliseum, although there were large decorated banners hanging from the roof and huge balloons tied to various posts along its structures.

"Behind me you can see the Hearthome Contest Hall!" Sasha announced, gesturing to the large building. "As you may or may not know, later on today one of Hearthome's famous contests will go underway! Drawing top coordinators such as Fantina, Johanna and even the Contest Master Wallace himself, it's sure to be an action packed event!"

* * *

Jasmine groaned, falling back into the bed and quickly buried her face in a pillow. She sighed, sat back up and promptly shot the television screen a hateful look. "Why does it have to be such a publicised event? It means who knows how many coordinators will be competing! It doesn't exactly help my nerves..." she whispered meekly.

Orion looked at her and rolled his eyes. "So what are you going to be like in the Grand Festival? Just think; everyone out there you beat is another person that you're better than."

"Or luckier than," Lucas added, speaking before he thought. "Oops," He chuckled sheepishly as Jasmine groaned again.

"Smooth Lucas, smooth," Orion sighed as he looked at Jasmine then back at Lucas again. "I'm gonna go get some air," he decided, standing up awkwardly as he tried not to disturb the egg too much. "Anyone fancy joining me?"

"I shall come too," Delphie nodded. "Just let me put on my make up," she mumbled as she began sorting through her bag.

"Women," Orion snorted as he rolled his eyes. Delphie instantly threw a fork at him whilst not even bothering to look up from her bag. Orion instantly yelped and ducked the projectile. "Alright then, I'll wait outside for ya," he decided as he turned and went to walk out the door.

Moments after the door shut behind him, they each heard a loud squeal, followed by Orion's cry of 'mind the egg!' and then a loud 'thump!'

Curiosity leading them, they looked outside the door and found Stella pinning Orion to the floor, both of them looking dazed. Combusken was fumbling with the egg container whilst laughing at something, and even Pavo looked like he was trying to contain laughter.

"Do we even need to ask what happened here?" Jasmine asked incredulously.

"Stella managed to trip over her own feet as she rushed to hug Orion," Pavo chuckled as he looked from the Dusk siblings to the three heads popping out of a doorway. "I think it proves she _is_ as much of a klutz as she looks."

This seemed to instantly compose Stella – she was suddenly on her feet and had a maniacal glint in her eye. "Listen _you_," she hissed whilst poking him squarely in the chest, "kindly keep all comments about my hair colour to yourself!"

"Told you it's not just me that points that out," Orion grinned as he dusted himself down. He took his egg back from Combusken and stood, a look of realisation crossing his face. "Right, you haven't been introduced yet, have you?" he asked aloud, looking at Delphie and then to Stella and Pavo. "Delphie, these are Stella – my sister – and her fiancée Pavo. Guys, this is Delphie."

"Hi!" Stella beamed instantly. "So, are you a coordinator or a trainer?"

"Blunt as ever," Pavo chuckled to himself.

Delphie blinked, taken aback. However when she spoke, her tone didn't show it. "I am a trainer. Although, I specialise in the Psychic type."

"Sounds fun," Stella observed. "Make sure I'm there when you battle our dad for a gym badge though! I wanna see the look on his face when a Psychic type trainer beats him!"

"That will be pretty funny," Orion agreed as the thought crossed his mind.

"This all depends on me defeating him," Delphie cut through their musings. "If I am not strong enough, then I do not think you shall get to see it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Orion reassured her. "Anyway, we should probably get down to the Contest Hall soon, it's nearing half nine and the contest starts at midday, doesn't it?"

"That's only giving us two hours to get ready!" Jasmine shrieked as she frantically began collecting her belongings.

As she did so, all three men looked between each other. _"Only?!"_ they repeated in unison, bewildered completely by her time keeping skills – or lack thereof.

* * *

The inside of the Contest Hall was decorated majestically. Its stony walls were broad and spacious, and the high ceilings arched several dozen feet above them all. Streamers, banners and decorations all hung from the roof; all of various different colours, hues and textures. It was obvious no expenses had been spared for the Contest – after all, they received high television viewings for each contest. Every worker in the hall was dressed to the nines as well – only trainers that were friends or relatives of those competing were allowed to walk around in comparatively casual clothes. The coordinators too; but that would only be until they got ready for the contests.

On each of their faces; one word was etched: "wow." They looked on in wonder, walking towards the reception desk whilst looking around the Hall – somehow managing to avoid injury to themselves or any others. Of course, that was until Lucas managed to bump into someone.

They both stepped back suddenly, mumbling a quick apology as they looked at one another. Lucas had managed to bump into a teenager with black hair that fell round his shoulders.. He was wearing a black tee with an eye-catching design; in bright – almost neon – pink were the words '2 Young 2 Die'. He also wore red skinny jeans and equally red converses, and had on a white low hanging belt which had the words 'CELEBI LOVES ME' in bright, sequined letters. He looked up and smiled as he flicked his hair from his face, revealing his bright green eyes hidden beneath.

Atop his head was a small purple simian Pokémon with a bright beige face holding a cheeky smile. Its eyes and ears were both large and circular, and atop its head its purple fur ended in a cowlick. Its most striking feature was its tail; at the end it had a hand with three fingers.

"Ai! Aipom!" it shrieked indignantly at being shook from its resting spot.

"It's alright Aipom," the boy spoke; his voice sounding slightly lighter than they expected of him. "Sorry about that," he smiled at Lucas. "Guess I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Jojo by the way. Jojo Dodgson." He held out a hand, seemingly only noticing Lucas.

"Uh...I'm Lucas," the Researcher replied as he gripped the younger teen's hand. They shook, and Jojo held on for a moment longer, letting his fingertips brush against Lucas' palm as he took his hand back.

"So, are you a coordinator bychance?" Jojo asked with an inquisitive smile.

"I'm not," Lucas shook his head. "But two of my friends are," he nodded over to the group as Stella and Jasmine successfully registered.

"Huh?" Jojo looked round, seemingly noticing them for the first time. "Ah well, that's a shame, it'd be nice to see you on stage," he winked at Lucas, who looked blankly back, shocked. "Anyway," Jojo shrugged, "I better go get to the coordinator's quarters. See ya later!"

"Yeah...see ya," Lucas mumbled back.

"Flirting with all the boys again Lucas?" Jasmine suddenly spoke into his ear, causing the researcher to yelp and jump almost a foot into the air. "You really are a slag, aren't you?"

"I feel like I've missed something," Orion looked blank as he gently rocked the egg in his arms. "Why's Lucas a slag?"

"I'm no-" Lucas tried to explain before Jasmine cut him off.

"You remember that guy you set Lucas up with in Solaceon?" Jasmine asked. She grinned evilly as Lucas blushed, attempting to hide his face under his beret. "Well, he went and got with him straight away. Now, if he was a girl, he'd be being called a slag, wouldn't he?"

"I see," Orion laughed. "Slag huh?" he grinned as he looked over at Lucas. "I think that name suits you somehow."

"Okay..." Lucas groaned. "Can you stop calling me a slag now? At least so publically?"

"I guess so..." Orion smirked.

"...Slag." Delphie finished for him, causing them all to laugh at Lucas' expense.

As they laughed, Stella suddenly felt a cold presence approach behind her. She span round, finding a woman standing near her that made her grit her teeth in venomous fury.

The woman standing before her was slightly smaller, but of similar build. Her hair was a deep set black and tied so it fell only to her left side, where it hung loosely over her shoulder. She had on a jet black, slim dress with Chinese flowers decorating it in. She had piercing grey eyes and deep blue eye shadow illuminating her grey orbs.

"Stella," she hissed contemptuously.

"Nina," Stella growled with equal venom.

"I'm surprised they let the dregs of coordinators in here," Nina spat.

"Oh, funny," Stella rolled her eyes. "I hope your coordinating skills have improved – unlike your insults."

"Hmph," Nina sneered. "I don't have time to deal with you." Her nostrils flared as she swept her gaze over Stella. "I have a contest to prepare for."

Stella growled, clenching both her teeth and her fists. "I _hate_ that woman..."

"What caused all of that between you both?" Jasmine asked inquisitively.

Stella continued to growl for a moment, trying to calm herself. "Back when we were in school, we used to be best friends. She had a crush on Pavo, and pursued him constantly," she smiled at her fiancée. "But he liked me instead. I told her, trying to break it to her easily, but...she always thought we'd conspired behind her back."

"Well," Jasmine scoffed. "She obviously wasn't much of a friend."

"Exactly what I said when I found out," Orion rolled his eyes. "If she still isn't happy for you, she's not worth it."

"Yeah," Stella nodded. "Alright, I think it's time to really start getting ready for this contest now." She breathed deeply, clenched her fists again and collected herself. "You coming Jasmine?"

"Yup!" Jasmine nodded enthusiastically. "Okay," She spun round to her friends, "I'll see you guys at half-time okay? Make sure you cheer for me!"

"I think booing is more in order," Orion grinned. Jasmine pouted and gave him a friendly punch on the arm before she left with Stella.

"Let us go reserve our seats," Delphie said reasonably. "Before they are all taken."

* * *

"The operation goes out today!" A man's voice boomed over a crowd. He looked over the subordinates, a sour look crossing his face. He was bald, but had pencil thin black eyebrows lining his angry face. His nose was crooked and misshapen, and his eyes were almost jet black in colour.

He wore a red top with a large black 'P' imprinted on the back. Long black gloves ended just below his elbows, and he wore equally black trousers and boots. However, underneath the arms of his top were various silken decorations, looking almost like feathers. They went from a brilliant red to white to green, and they expanded out whenever he raised his arms, making it look like he had wings.

"Know this; although after today's events we may be known as criminals – we are propelling our boss further towards his realisation of his goals – where we will reign supreme in the new world!"

Various cheers ran out through the masses – except for two members and their Pokémon.

"I really don't like this," Mar whispered. "I'm with you Pyre – this really shouldn't be carried out...but it will make sure there are less of the stronger trainers to go against the boss's goals."

"Maybe so..." Pyre grimaced. "But couldn't we just carry on stealing strong trainer's Pokémon and not just do...this?"

"I know what you mean," Mar nodded grimly. "But...orders are orders..."

"Now!" The commander shouted across the crowds of Team Phoenix grunts. "Everyone; to your positions! Today is the day we further our goals, and take one step closer to glory!"

* * *

"Hello and welcome one and all to today's Hearthome Contest!"

A woman with curly pink hair smiled into the camera, soft natural coloured makeup on her face. She was wearing a blue news reporter's suit with a miniskirt as opposed to a set of trousers. She spun and gestured behind her, where there was a large yet plain arena with a podium along the sides underneath the large scoreboard. On the left of the podium was the judge's desk, where there were four positions.

"We're hoping to see some great appeals today!" she continued. "I'm Celeste; your host for today!" She waved behind her, to the stands behind. "We've got a full house today, so we can only presume this means the coordinators participating will pull out all the stops! And now..." She span around again, and gestured towards the judge's panel. "Let's introduce our judges!"

A spotlight shone on the first judge, a woman extremely familiar to each and every trainer. She had pink hair ending in loops, and wore a nurse's uniform. "First and foremost; we have Hearthome's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm looking forwards to seeing the bonds between Pokémon and trainer today!" Joy beamed. "And most of all; brilliant appeals!"

The crowd roared with approval, falling silent as a spotlight fell on a man sat next to Nurse Joy. He had short, curly brown hair, and was wearing a black suit with a bright red tie.

"Everyone welcome head of the Pokémon fanclub; Bill!" Celeste announced.

"Hello one and all!" he waved to the crowds. "As everyone else is; I'm looking forwards to great appeals! But...as a self confessed Pokémaniac, I'm hoping to see a few rare Pokémon too!"

Applause ran through the crowds again, cheering chorusing for the man. Another spotlight fell, this time illuminating another familiar woman. She had turquoise hair that was spiked down her back, and was covered atop by her hat. She wore a complete Police uniform, complete with the badge.

Celeste held out her hand, gesturing towards the woman. "Aaaannnnd... last year's Grand Festival winner; Snowpoint's own Officer Jenny!"

"Hello everyone!" Jenny said into her microphone. A chorus of cheers and boos alike ran through the crowd; but Jenny took it all in her stride. "I'm looking forwards to a fair contest full of brilliant appeals!"

"And finally..." Celeste gestured to the final seat, where a spotlight fell, illuminating the Hearthome Gym Leader. "We have the Hearthome's Leader; Fantina herself!"

"Salut mes amies!" Fantina beamed. "Welcome to the glorious contest! Let us hope that today is fantastique!"

"And those are our four judges!" Celeste concluded. "Now, we go to our random generator to see which coordinator will appeal first!" She announced as she indicated the large screen above her. It cycled through a variety of pictures and faces – around fifty in all – all the coordinators entered in the contest. It settled finally, showing a blonde woman who seemed to have been surprised by the camera.

* * *

In the coordinators lounge, they waited with baited breath to see the first contestant. When it stopped, Stella groaned and attempted to hide her face from the general public. "Why, why, _why_ did they have to use _that _picture?!" she wailed, taking another look at the picture of herself. Her eyes and mouth seemed disjointed and she seemed to be completely unexpecting the picture.

"And our first contestant is Stella Dusk!" Celeste cried into her mic. "Everyone put your hands together for the show breaker!"

* * *

Orion was in fits of giggles as he saw the picture of his sister on the screen. "Oh man," he gasped breathlessly as he tried not to drop his egg. "That's priceless!"

"Well, I can't be given the blame for that!" Pavo laughed. "Though no doubt your sister will still find someway to shoulder the blame on me," he said pointedly as he looked at Orion.

"Probably," the trainer shrugged before he turned his attention to the stage; where Stella had just walked onto.

* * *

Stella smiled, taking slow steps as she walked onto the stage. She was wearing a bright emerald dress which swept along the floor. It was low cut and backless, and two thin straps held the dress up. Her hair was curled and fell around her face, and was decorated by a bright red rose with its stem tucked behind her left ear.

"Now let's get this show on the road," she whispered to herself as she enlarged the Pokéball in her hand. "Roselia, into the spotlight!" she cried. The tiny Thorn Pokémon appeared in a shower of bright pink petals which floated down to the stage as it twirled in its descent.

"Roselia, start things off with Toxic Spikes!" Stella called out. Roselia nodded and with a squeak of its name lifted its rose arms and shot forth a flurry of purple spiked thorns. "Now follow it up with Magical Leaf!"

"Rose..." Roselia grunted as she twirled, releasing red and blue coloured leaves from its respective roses. The leaves whirled into the air and created a small spiral with the poisonous spikes, creating a mystical spiral of reds, blues and purples.

"Now break the spiral with Petal Dance!" Stella followed up. Roselia nodded and twirled into the air, causing a large spiral – almost a hurricane – of pink petals to follow its wake. It span around in the midst of the spiral and lashed out with its roses in some sort of dance. Pinks, blues, reds and purples sparkled in the air, showering down and around the Thorn Pokémon. They landed delicately, forming a large collage forming the shape of a Roselia with blue and red roses, and a vivid pink and purple body.

"Rose!" Roselia winked as she landed upon Stella's head and held her rose arms out towards the collage.

"A glorious and gorgeous appeal!" Celeste cooed. "And now, over to our judges for their opinions!"

"A brilliant appeal that stayed true to the typings of a Roselia," Joy surmised. With that, she revealed her score; an 8.6.

"I agree," Bill nodded. "You played to the Pokémon's strengths, and gave a huge appeal from a tiny Pokémon!" He pressed a button on his desk revealing an 8.4 as his score.

"It was good, if not slightly generic," Jenny criticised. "It would have been better if there was something more out of the box for the appeal." She gave a 6.9 as her score.

"That was fantastique!" Fantina exclaimed in awe. "It was sparkling, inspiring and a joy to watch! Eet is why I give you a 9.4!"

"And there you have it!" Celeste concluded. "Stella Dusk starts off our competition, obtaining an overall score of 33.3! Everyone else is going to need to work hard to beat that!"

* * *

Many contestants had appealed, all using various kinds of Pokémon. Some were brilliant, whereas others needed a lot more work; such as one where the trainer's Togepi burst into tears upon seeing the large crowd. One appeal stood out surprisingly, a Chikorita that seemed to own the stage as if it was born to perform.

Now Jasmine found herself waiting in the wings, collecting her nerve to go on. She stepped on stage, revealing this contest's look. She had on a royal blue dress that had short, ruffled sleeves and in length stopped just below her knees, and had on black tights underneath. She wore black high heeled boots that reached her thighs, and a large black belt went across her waist. Her hair waved down to her shoulders, covering the straps on her dress.

"And now we finally get your contest debut!" Jasmine whispered to the enlarged Pokéball in her hand. "Now, Shellos, take the stage!"

"Shell...los!" Shellos cried as it burst from the ball in a shower of golden sparks. It span around, taking on a slightly white sheen as it twirled. The sparks all converged onto the Pokémon before they burst out in different directions, showering the entire hall in a brief golden flash.

"Now Shellos, let's kick things off with Hidden Power!" Jasmine commanded. Shellos nodded and shone white, forming sphere of equal white sheen that rotated around it. Each orb of the Hidden Power whirled around the Sea Slug before crashing into the ground, slowly propelling the Pokémon further and further into the air.

"Alright!" Jasmine cheered as Shellos reached it's peak height. "Now aim a Water Pulse downwards!" Shellos squeaked as it formed the attack, and it suddenly spat the large sphere of water downwards to the floor. "Now Body Slam it!" Jasmine followed through.

"Shell!" Shellos chirped as it flipped over in mid-air and crashed down towards the Water Pulse. It collided with it on the floor, and the sphere mutated in shape before it burst, sending water flying everywhere, and at everyone.

"Now activate Storm Drain!"

Shellos shone blue briefly, and all the water droplets suddenly became suspended motionlessly in the air. They began to swirl and rotate, and suddenly the surge of water was spiralling around Shellos. They shot underneath the Sea Slug, and with a chirp of its name, Shellos was suspended atop a geyser of water.

* * *

"I'm amazed Jasmine managed to pull off an appeal with a Shellos," Lucas grunted in observation. "Shellos have surprisingly limited movepools."

"But that's what good coordinators can do," Orion countered. "Pull off great appeals with limited moves. And she used its Ability in the appeal, something that's hardly ever used effectively."

"It is something most trainers struggle to do effectively," Delphie agreed. "It shows that a person has more talent with Pokémon if they are able to use moves and Abilities equally and effectively."

Below, the judges were agreeing with everything they said; praising Jasmine for the usage of Abilities in an appeal.

"And there we have it," Celeste announced to the crowd, "Jasmine Evergreen attains a score of 33.0 exactly! Will it be enough to put her through? We'll have to wait and see! Now we have our second to last performer; Nina Anvy!"

Nina walked onto the stage, snobbishly and sneeringly, wearing what Stella and the others had seen her wearing earlier.

"Leafeon, into stardom!" she cried as she threw forth a Pokéball.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over," Jasmine sighed as she arrived back into the coordinator's lounge.

"Well, you did really well!" Stella reassured her. "I'm just glad I've had you to talk to for most of this time, otherwise I'd have been bored stiff waiting since going on first!" She glanced at the screen, seeing her rival's Leafeon performing. "That or claw Nina's eyes out," she added as an afterthought. "Of course I'd need a way to make sure I'd get away with it..."

"Man, what is it with girls and acting catty?" Jojo rolled his eyes at the pair. "I mean seriously!"

"Aipom!" his Aipom agreed as it jumped from his head and landed on the floor. "Aipom ai!"

Almost in agreement to Aipom; suddenly another Pokéball of Jojo's flashed open, revealing a large crimson crab Pokémon. "Phish!" it grunted merrily, and swung its pincers around, accidentally clobbering poor Aipom over the head. "Corphish cor!"

"Corphish!" Jojo scrutinised the Ruffian Pokémon. "What have I told you about waving those claws of yours around?!"

* * *

"Okay everyone!" the Team Phoenix commander looked over his subordinates. "The time is now for our plan! You know the deal; move in and 'relieve' the trainers of their Pokémon – if they're alive."

Mar scowled, not liking this one bit. "Come on Pyre," he whispered to his partner. "We might not be able to stop this, but we can surely do something good in the aftermath."

"What's that?" Pyre asked as they slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"Change into something else," Mar skipped an answer as he threw random clothes from the lockers Pyre's way. "Make yourself blend in with a crowd."

"But...why?" Pyre asked in complete confusion.

"We're going to help out anyone and everyone we can," Mar answered, his eyes burning with resolve. "I joined Team Phoenix for the ideals they had in mind. I don't mind stealing Pokémon...but this is too much for me to be involved in. After this, I'm a Pokémon thief again," he declared as he pulled a large grey jumper over his Team Phoenix shirt.

* * *

"Espeon!"

"Raru!"

"Zor...."

"...Slow..."

"What the...?" Orion and Lucas wondered in unison as suddenly all of Delphie's Pokémon and Orion's Ralts let themselves out of their Pokéballs. They each reached up and grabbed at their trainers and their friends before teleporting them all away in a large flash of blue light.

At the same time, Jasmine's Smoochum suddenly burst from her Pokéball.

"Smooch!" Smoochum suddenly cried; her whole demeanour shaken and afraid.

"What's wrong Smoochum?" Jasmine asked as she leant down to the Pokémon.

"Smoooo_ooo!"_ Smoochum wailed as she grabbed Jasmine's hand and tried in vain to drag her towards the exit.

* * *

"Now," the Team Phoenix commander said. "Activate Operation Alpha."

A figure nodded and flipped open a control desk, revealing a large keyboard filled with buttons. They pressed in a few commands and hit the 'enter' key, prompting a countdown to appear on screen.

_5..._

The packages that had been hidden carefully began to glow and vibrate.

_4..._

The walls of the Hearthome Contest Hall too began to vibrate, unnoticed by everyone.

_3..._

Orion, Delphie, Lucas, Pavo and all their Pokémon suddenly appeared outside, several yards away from the Hearthome Contest Hall.

_2..._

Jasmine's Smoochum still attempted to pull her trainer away to the exit.

_1..._

Finding no other alternative, Smoochum erected a Protect shield with all her strength around herself, Jasmine and Stella.

_0..._

A humongous blast ripped through the Hearthome Hall, sending rubble, chairs and people flying everywhere. Another blast went off, followed by another, and the entirety of the Contest hall laid in dusty ruins, alarms and screams filling the ears of all those still alive to hear them.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ The unnamed Team Phoenix commander has his arm decorations based on Ho-oh's wing's**

**~ Jojo Dodgson belongs to Lyokoluva**

**~ Nina's surname - Anvy - is a corruption of 'envy', referring to how her and Stella originally fell out  
**

**

* * *

**

**A year old!! The time's gone past so quickly!**

**And so, here's the chapter in celebration. The biggest cliffhanger thusfar, and it finally illuminates Operation Alpha, which has being slowly built up over some time. And in so, Team Phoenix prove they're not the normal game standard villains. They have their reasons for it, and they'll be revealed soon.**

**And the Psychic Pokemon manage to get their trainers away in time. Well, except for Smoochum, but's there's a reason behind that too! **

**Now... it's been ages since the last competition. And Gym battle for that matter. The first contest in a long time, and it gets blown up. Soon enough they'll start again, the characters needed developing first, hence the rather long time between them.**

**Wow, I really seem so evil to my characters as of late. First the whole Orion leaving them for a bit, then the cave-in in Solaceon, and now this. It's pretty gripping stuff though, even to write.**

**Anyway, hopefully you all have found this story entertaining so far! Thanks a lot to all of you who've taken time to read this, even more thanks to those who reviewed! Even more so to ArcanineOod, LoopieLuu, Skaddles (formally anon.) and WolfSummoner93 for the constant reviews! **

**Enough with my rambles!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_The smell of burning, dust and death lingered in the air_

_There was a large piece of metal piercing through her abdomen_

_The remains were hardly identifiable as human anymore_

_"Don't you die on me!!!"_

_Jasmine wouldn't wake up._

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	41. Aftermath

**(Chapter 41; Aftermath)**

Sirens and screams filled the air. Jasmine coughed weakly as dust and grit invaded her lungs. She groaned, trying to move, and found it impossible. All around her were large chunks of debris, effectively trapping her. There was enough space for her Smoochum to stand – but that was it.

The small baby Psychic and Ice type strained to get to her feet and looked in worry at her trainer. "Smoochum smooch?" she asked as she tapped her trainer's arm.

"I'm fine... Smoochum..." Jasmine replied weakly, a moment later she closed her eyes, and all went black.

* * *

The four of them stared in open mouthed shock as they watched the explosions tear through the Contest Hall. A series of blasts ripped through the building – all of which managed to destroy nearby buildings too – including the Hearthome Gym.

They stood a moment later before realisation hit them.

"Stella!!!" Orion and Pavo both screamed. Their blood ran cold; the former worrying for his sister's life, the latter for the life of his fiancée.

Orion's face paled, thinking of his sister in the blast. However, his eyes widened and a shiver travelled through his spine as he realised the other coordinator still inside. "Jasmine!" he whispered under his breath. "Guys!" he span to Delphie and Lucas, "Jasmine's still inside!"

"So's Stella!" Pavo cried frantically. "We've got to go back in and find them!"

Orion nodded in agreement. "As soon as. You ready Combusken?" he asked as he looked at the fowl

"Busken!" Combusken nodded. Ralts nodded too, teleporting atop the egg case in Orion's arms, making her point known.

"Wait!" Lucas called out as the two suddenly began towards the ruins of the Contest Hall. "We need some way to find them, aside from charging in and searching for ages!"

"Well what's your plan then?!" Pavo snapped. "Every second we spend here is time we can use finding them!"

"I know," Lucas retorted as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "We can use Vulpix to try and track their scent."

"And my Psychic types can concentrate on finding the Psychic profile of Jasmine's Smoochum," Delphie added in.

"Alright," Orion nodded. "Now no matter what you say we're finding them!" he declared as he raced in headfirst, everyone at his heels.

* * *

Fantina groaned as she shifted dead weight off her. Removing the rock from her legs, she took a moment to scan the surroundings. "Zut alors..." she whispered in sheer horror and disbelief at the destruction around her. Fires were burning, parts of the building were still falling down, and the smell of burning, dust and death lingered in the air.

"Everyone! Alonsi, plus vite!" she cried as she threw forwards her Pokéballs. In flashes of light, four Ghosts appeared; a Duskull, Gengar and two more. A large Pokémon shaped like a large purple balloon with a bright yellow cross across its face. Next to the Drifblim was another purple Pokémon; this one seemingly wearing a large witch's hat and a cloak. The Mismagius floated uncertainly - like all of her Ghost Pokémon as they saw the destruction.

"Everyone, help out as much as you can!" she commanded her ghosts as she herself stood shakily. Her dress was torn and ripped, but she paid it no mind; she quickly checked the rest of the judges.

Bill and Joy were fine – unconscious but alive. Jenny however was extremely pale, and currently had a large piece of metal piercing through her abdomen. Fantina looked distraught for a moment, a series of French curses exiting her mouth. She eased Jenny into a more comfortable position, did what she could to stem the bleeding before setting off and seeing who else needed help.

She moved further into the destruction, seeing sights that made her eyes brim with tears. Adults, kids and Pokémon alike were all injured or worse – one small boy and his Buneary were holding each other in one final embrace. Fantina blinked away tears, wiping at them with one of her long gloves.

Suddenly she heard sounds of coughing and scuffling from behind her. She dashed forth, her Mismagius at her heels. They stopped in front of a large piece of what used to be the ceiling, and found it seemingly being held up, prevented from being toppled over.

"Mismagius, use Psychic to move the rock," Fantina commanded. Mismagius nodded and its eyes shone blue as the same colour outlined the debris. It shook and vibrated, moving slowly before it was placed gently to the side.

Fantina blinked, she found a Chikorita and a girl having been attempting to keep the debris from falling on a group of smaller children. Fantina blinked – this girl seemed to have avoided the worst of the damage. She was covered in smudges of dirt and soot, but aside from a few scratches, she seemed relatively unharmed.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped top with a pink and red tie going through it, and a pink mini skirt underneath a black loop belt. She had on a pair of pink and black striped socks and pink and white high tops. Her hair was long and blonde with pink highlights, and despite the dirt and soot covering her, it was still easy to tell she was fairly tanned.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively, letting out a deep breath and rubbing her sore arms. Her Chikorita breathed the same way, seemingly rubbing its vines in a similar manner to her trainer. "I don't think I could have held that much longer."

"Eet ees no problem," Fantina smiled. "You could have let eet fall, but you stayed to protect the children," she gestured to the small kids seemingly knocked out underneath where the debris would have fallen.

"Well, it didn't feel right to just leave them," the girl shrugged. She blinked, suddenly realising who she was standing in front of. "You're... Fantina aren't you?" The Leader nodded. "I'm Charlie Arrington," the girl introduced herself, "and that's Lullaby," she said as she gestured to the Pokémon. "I know these aren't the best circumstances for an introduction..."

"Do not worry about that," Fantina smiled grimly at the girl. "I will make sure I try and speak with you properly afterwards, but for now, I need to help everyone I can."

"I'll help too," Charlie resolved, her Chikorita voicing its agreement.

"Okay," Fantina nodded, grateful for any and all help. "You check in that direction, I'll search around here."

"Fantina!"

The woman spun round suddenly, searching for the source of the sound. A second later she was _literally_ knocked off her feet, and found herself being held by Looker.

"Mon dieu, you are okay!" he exclaimed, beaming widely and showering her with kisses.

"Looker... please," she grimaced, pulling away slightly. "Eet ees not the time, or the place!" She slapped his wrists, making him put her down. As she brushed herself down, getting rid of yet more dust, she noticed that somehow, his clothes were completely pristine. "Why... do your clothes have no dirt?"

"Ah, yes!" Looker nodded, and quickly struck a pose. "You see; intelligence I sought! I found workings, components of a bomb! Eet was my conclusion that the culprits behind this are the Team Phoenix! However," he dropped his head and his arm suddenly. "When I arrived... the blast, eet had already occurred."

Fantina looked at him, resisting the urge to face fault. His timing... it really was _impeccable_.

"Ah, a clue!" Looker decided as he leant over, finding a small switch. "I wonder, what eet ees this thing does?"

The gym leader behind him started. Surely he wouldn't? Her eyes widened as she went to run to stop him, moments too late as he pressed the small switch. The ground underneath Fantina suddenly collapsed inwards, and she let out a scream as she fell into the pothole.

"Fantina?" Looker spun around, discarding the small switch. "Strange... she was here a moment ago..." he whispered as he looked round, his gaze finally settling on the hole before him. He stepped forwards, leaning over and finding Fantina in an ungraceful heap at the bottom. "Mon dieu!" he exclaimed as he leant towards her. "How did this happen?"

The gym leader was seriously considering slapping him then and there. How did he make such a great detective? "Someone must have tripped a switch. Si vous plait, help me out?"

"Ah! Oui!" Looker responded immediately as he leant in and offered her a hand up. After some effort, Fantina managed to stand up on the edge of the hole, brushing herself down yet _again. _A sudden loud crash sounded from the distance and Looker span around instantly, knocking Fantina into the hole again.

"A clue?" he narrowed his gaze into the distance. "Fantina! We must investigate this! Fantina...?" he blinked, looking round for her again. "Fantina...?"

"In here," she groaned, reaching her hand up shakily.

"Fantina?" the man looked blankly into the hole, blinking as he saw her. "Why ees eet I keep finding you in this hole?"

She groaned inwardly. Silently, a part of her wondered if she could bury him under some rubble as a twisted form of payback.

* * *

Mar grunted with effort as he tried to shift the metal beam before him. His feet slipped underneath his body weight on the ash covered floor. He scowled. "Croagunk, Tyrogue, come out!" In flashes of bright white light, his Croagunk appeared alongside a lean purple Pokémon with seemingly brown pants and shoes.

"I need your help shifting this girder," he explained to his Pokémon. The two Fighting Pokémon nodded, flexing their muscles before helping their trainer shift the metal beam.

They all grunted with effort, managing to displace the large beam. It creaked and groaned as it was moved, and unveiled the sight beneath. Someone had been caught underneath the beam when it fell, and the remains were hardly identifiable as human anymore. He retched and heaved, pressing a hand to his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. He forced himself to look back, and a grim smirk crossed his mouth. Whoever was beneath it before it fell was one of the Team Phoenix grunts assigned to kill any surviving trainers.

"At least justice was served," he observed coldly. He turned away callously and saw Pyre trying equally as hard to shift some large seats and pieces of wall from people. He was lucky he was muscular, he had called out both his Pokémon to aid him – his Skorupi and the Pokémon he caught in Kanto; a small, red Pokémon with mushrooms seemingly growing from its back. The Paras slashed at the rocks along with Skorupi, cutting large pieces of rubble into smaller chunks for Pyre to move.

Drifloon meanwhile was floating in and out of the wreckage, pointing out places where Mar and Pyre should try and rescue someone.

Mar repressed a shudder. It was times like these he _hated_ the true underside of Team Phoenix. But, he was only a Pokémon thief. And once you joined Team Phoenix, you were a member for life – no matter how drastically short it became whilst under their service.

"Hey Mar," Pyre suddenly whispered, catching his partner's attention. "Look over there." He pointed into the easterly direction, where familiar figures were running through the wreckage.

* * *

"Come... on..." Orion groaned with effort as him and Pavo heaved a large piece of debris. Combusken joined in too, and all three of them managed to heave the large chunk of stone.

Delphie meanwhile had her Espeon try and lift the rocks away too. She had recalled the rest of her Pokémon, aiming to reduce the risk of them hurting themselves. Orion had done the same with his Ralts, and Lucas was currently holding his egg.

They pulled a woman from underneath the wreckage, recognising her as the host for the evening, Celeste. She coughed, expelling dirt and grit from her lungs.

"Th-thanks," she smiled weakly.

"Think nothing of it," Orion replied modestly. "Can you tell us where the Coordinator's Lounge is-" he winced, feeling the weight of his own words. "Or rather _was_?"

Celeste bit her lip, holding back tears. "Over there," she pointed in a general direction.

"Thanks," Pavo forced a smile. "Do you need help?"

"No," Celeste shook her head as she struggled to her feet, wincing as she put pressure on her left wrist, which was black and swollen. "I'll be fine," she nodded resolutely. "Go, if you're after your friends, make it fast. One of the explosions came from near the lounge. I'm not sure how they'll be when you find them though..." her voice was barely a whisper, but it vibrated untold sorrow.

"Thank you," Delphie nodded to her. With that, they were off, aiming towards the remains of where the coordinators once were.

* * *

"What do you think Mar?" Pyre asked hesitantly as he looked to his partner.

Mar grimaced, hesitating. "... No," he shook his head vehemently. "They're obviously searching for the coordinators in their group. I might be a Pokémon thief, but I _do_ have morals. If they've lost someone, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to take their Pokémon away too."

"Drifloon, loooon!" Drifloon agreed.

"Alright," Pyre nodded. "I didn't wanna either," he admitted, looking at his feet sheepishly. "But I needed to know what you thought."

"Not today," Mar shook his head. "Today we'll help people."

* * *

Vulpix sniffed at the air, sensing what she was searching for. She ran forwards and whined as she pawed at a small build up of stone.

"You've found something?" Lucas immediately asked. Vulpix looked at him and nodded briefly before she whined again, trying to dig through the rocks. "I think Stella's under there," he announced gravely.

Instantly Orion and Pavo were at the rocks, scrambling and heaving at the debris, trying to remove the debris. Lucas grimaced, he was still holding Orion's egg, and felt rather useless at the moment.

"Gaah!" Orion screamed in frustration as the rocks refused to move. "Pinsir, come out!" he cried as he threw forth the Pokéball. "Pinsir, help me to move these rocks!"

Pinsir looked at him, indignation set in its eyes. Where was the enemy it was meant to rip apart? However, upon seeing the look Orion gave it back, Pinsir immediately leapt to the task, lifting and discarding large pieces of rubble. Delphie's Espeon helped and, and in almost no time – though it felt like an infinity to Pavo and Orion – they found Stella.

"Hey guys," she forced a grin as they pulled her from the ruins, and almost instantly she had the wind crushed out of her as she was held in a vice grip of a hug. "Need... air..." she gasped. Orion and Pavo blushed, drawing away.

"You're alright?" Orion asked. Stella nodded. "Where's Jasmine?" he asked in a quick subject change.

"I... I'm not sure," Stella admitted. "Her Smoochum came out of its Pokéball not five seconds before the blasts went off. It tried dragging her from the building, but Jasmine was too confused to let it. But..." her lower lip trembled, and tears filled her eyes. "The blasts went off, and we ended up gripping each other in fear. Smoochum had a Protect shield up above us... but something knocked her sideways, making her lose focus. Then the ceiling rumbled, and Jasmine suddenly screamed at me and shoved me. I ended up flying into a wall and hitting my head, but Jasmine had pushed me out of the way from a spotlight about to fall." She grimaced, and the memory played over in her mind. "I saw... it crashed on her head, the glass shattered... and then the ceiling buried me completely."

"Jasmine..." Orion whispered. Lucas and Delphie both feared for their friend's safety too.

"You sure you're alright?" Pavo asked as he noticed a pained look cross Stella's face.

"I'm fine," she gritted her teeth in agony. She held up her arm, and the bone was piercing out of the skin. Blood pooled around it, and Delphie suddenly paled and leant against a fallen beam for support.

"Delphie?" Lucas asked in concern as he reached out to her.

"I'm fine," she shook it off. "I just... I don't like blood..."

"Sorry," Stella instantly apologised. She winced, feeling the dirt mix into her open wound.

"Hold still," Orion instructed. He quickly removed his top and ripped the sleeves clean off. "This is going to hurt," he warned.

Stella nodded, expecting no less. She bit back a cry as he forcibly pushed her bones back into her arm and tied the sleeve around it. The pain lessened somewhat, and it hurt less the next time when he ripped the other sleeve and used it as a makeshift sling.

"Now go find an ambulance," Orion told her sternly. "I'm going to find Jasmine."

"But, we can help..." Stella started weakly.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "You're hurt. Pavo can take you and get you checked out." He placed the egg case down next to Orion. "I'm going to go see if I can shift some of the other rubble, find some other people."

"Delphie?" Pavo asked as the woman stepped back faintly.

"I'll be fine," the psychic told them. "I need...a moment. To get over the shock of blood."

They all nodded, understanding. Orion looked at his large Bug type, who was glaring at the flames licking the distance. "Pinsir, go with Stella and Pavo. Make sure they're safe." With that order, he quickly set about on his new initiative and called out his Ralts. Instantly he got her to search for Jasmine – or at the very least, Jasmine's Pokémon. He was that focused he didn't notice Pavo, Stella or Lucas leave, Delphie getting her Pokémon to shift other rocks in the area, or even his Combusken standing by his side, holding the egg in its clawed arms.

"Jasmine!" Orion cried out in desperation.

A soft, distant voice called in answer, but it wasn't Jasmine's. "...Smooch...?"

"Ra!" Ralts instantly perked and teleported over towards where it heard the cry.

"Smoochum?" Orion called out, instantly diving at the large pile of rocks. He heard Smoochum wail in distress from inside the large pile up of rubble. "It's alright!" he reassured the Pokémon. "I'm here to try and get you and Jasmine out!"

From inside, Smoochum nodded. She could hear the sounds of scraping and could slowly see more light peaking in. She was in the pocket of airspace; Jasmine was buried underneath who knew how many rocks. None were on her head, but her breathing was laboured and infrequent.

"This isn't fast enough!" Orion near enough screamed. "There has to be some faster way!" He quickly stopped, feeling the harsh burn of tears attacking the back of his eyes. "No," he hissed to himself. "Not now! Ralts!" he quickly looked at the Feeling Pokémon. "Can you help me shift this?" Ralts nodded, concentrating on lifting the rubble psychically. "Smoochum!" Orion cried into the rocks. "I'll need some help on your side! Can you try and shift the rocks from in there?" He heard the Pokémon's squeak of acceptance.

"Busken busk?" Combusken asked curiously.

"Sorry buskie," Orion frowned, "I know you want to help, but I can't let you wear yourself out now. If the structure collapses again-" he glanced around, noting the metal beams and various large decorations and statues that looked _dangerously_ close to collapsing. "-and it looks like it will, I need to know I'll have the best possible person trying to get me out." Combusken smiled, despite the situation. He didn't like it, but accepted it. Since Pinsir had gone to protect Stella, Combusken was the only muscle Orion had to save himself if something bad happened. The Pokémon accepted this, and would do everything in its power to save its trainer if such a situation arose.

"Come... on!!!" Orion cried as he tried shifting a particularly large chunk of fallen ceiling. They'd made progress; Orion could now see the blonde mop of Smoochum's hair. Ralts was by his side, worry crossing her features; she could feel every emotion Orion was going through now.

"...Orion...?" Jasmine coughed weakly. She'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while, and had heard everything Orion was currently screaming and cursing as he tried to dig her out. "Is... that you?"

"Jasmine?!" the trainer cried back. He desperately tried peaking through the gaps to see her. "You're going to be okay, alright?" he tried to make his voice sound strong, but it was cracking. Even as he spoke, Ralts and Smoochum still tried to remove the wreckage blocking their trainers. "Just hold on!"

"Orion..." the coordinator whispered again. Her voice was raspy and weak, and it scared even her to hear it like that. "I... hurry..." with that, she drifted off again, back into the void.

"Jasmine?!" Orion near enough shrieked with frantic worry. "Jasmine?! Come on! Answer me! Come on!!!" he beat his hand against a large piece of stone, cursing when it hurt him. "Don't you die on me!"

Smoochum was worried. She could feel Jasmine's every breath struggling with a large wheeze. Her trainer was conscious – but only just. She could hear what Orion was telling her, but she couldn't say anything back. Ralts too was worried. She knew that this was affecting her trainer deeply. She could feel his emotions stronger than ever. The worry... the fear... the sheer... Ralts couldn't find a word to describe it. Orion was worrying Jasmine wouldn't wake up, and Jasmine's weak thoughts were along the same lines. Ralts only knew one thing for certain; that Jasmine being like this was hurting her trainer deeper than any cut. And she didn't like that.

Smoochum could feel her own trainer's feelings – albeit weakly. Jasmine too was full of fear, worry... not just that she might not make it... she was thinking of the reaction of her Pokémon should she not survive. That terror Smoochum shared. But there was something else too. Jasmine was worrying what would happen to a certain someone if she didn't make it. Smoochum was going to make sure that Jasmine survived, in order to stop her fears from ever becoming reality.

Smoochum and Ralts both poured all of their powers into reuniting their trainers. They pushed at the borders of their powers, the efforts taking a strain on their minds. Their power wasn't enough; the cold realisation struck them. They strained the limits of their mind, this time pooling their powers together. The sheer power ran through them both, culminating in them both shining in a brilliant luminescent light, blinding everyone around them.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Charlie Arrington belongs to Karma (profile Good girls like bad boys)**

**~ Looker's bumbling nature is inspired by Jacques Clouseau from the Pink Panther films  
**

**

* * *

**

**Another ending on a cliffy. I feel so evil!**

**I like Looker this way. Somehow, I can see him perfectly as a bumbling detective that _somehow_ survives everything, and solves the case! Poor Fantina though! Obviously she's used to those sort of actions from him.  
**

**Thanks Skaddles for pointing out the mistakes! Admittedly, I didn't really proof-read the past few chapters all that much, I was just eager to get them on! Do you really not know what 'slag' means? It is slang, but it's used so commonly day to day it might as well not be. It's basically an insulting way to describe a woman who's rather promiscuous. I see what you mean about Lucas' fear of caves thing... it was more an overlook on my part. Originally I was going to have Jasmine as rather airheaded and clueless to everything but contests, but I didn't like her that way so I changed her round a lot, while keeping some of the general cluelessness she suffers. I'm doing a cleanup of sorts now too, so I'll get round to that!**

**And also, your point about Celebi's prophecy? She mentions that it will be Orion, Combusken or the other human they travel with. It's vague for a particular reason, but to clear things up a bit, I'll give a vague clue. Travel is defined as getting from one place to another. So really... it could be _anyone_ that's ever been alone with Orion and little 'Buskie.**

**Thanks for all the other reviews too!**

**Lyokoluva; I'll keep what you said about Corphish in mind for the next time he shows up! Rest assured, all OC's - after their intial appearance - will appear again. I don't really like one off characters, personally. I like everyone to get a personality.**

**Next chapter, it's my favourite so far! Haha, that's all you're going to know for now, aside from the preview!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_She could smell the blood_

_He placed his hand behind her head... it was strangely sticky... and mottled in blood_

_This man... he didn't deserve to live_

_"Scum like you don't deserve the air you breathe"_

_"Would you continue to fight... even if it cost you your friends?"_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	42. Emotional Overflow

**(Chapter 42; Emotional Overflow)**

Delphie grimaced. She didn't like this one bit. Fires were burning; people were dying... and the blood... the sheer amounts of blood. She retched, holding her stomach forcibly as bile ploughed up through her stomach, threatening to expel itself from her mouth.

She heaved, and held onto the nearby beam again. She tried closing her eyes, but then she could _smell_ the blood. Of all the things to have such a fear for... she wondered why it _had_ to be blood.

"Esp... espeon?" her Pokémon asked as it nudged her leg.

"I am fine my friend," she quickly reassured the Pokémon. Espeon's pupils narrowed, not believing the trainer one bit. Behind them, they could here Orion still trying to get to Jasmine, but there was nothing Delphie could do to help at the moment. Orion was too swept up, too afraid something bad might happen. He had to rescue Jasmine himself.

Delphie forced herself to relax, allowing her Espeon to focus on psychically lifting the debris. That was until a _very_ angry looking Altaria suddenly sat atop the remains of the stands Espeon was trying to move. The sudden addition of weight shook Espeon's concentration, and the debris fell to earth with a large crash.

"_What_ do you think you are doing, _child_?!" a voice suddenly sneered at her. It was nasally and downright contemptuous. She looked, seeing the bald man sneering at her with such an _ugly_ look on his face. He was wearing the red clothes marking him as a Team Phoenix Commander, and his uniform seemingly had wings attached.

"What is it that it looks like?" Delphie shot back. She scowled, feeling her anger rise, and Espeon sensed this, growling lowly at the man and his Altaria. "I'm helping people." She narrowed her eyes as the man's face became even sourer. "Do not tell me Team Phoenix are the cretins behind this..."

"Behind this? Yes," the man suddenly had a grin form on his face. "Cretins?" he spat the word distastefully. "No. We are _visionaries_! We shall shape the world how we see fit!"

"So blowing up innocents is shaping the world?" Delphie hissed. She felt her skin crawling in this man's presence, so much so that goosebumps of anger began boiling over her skin.

"It is a step towards our vision," the man retorted. "Every group in the past has fallen ultimately to a strong child trainer. Our act today was to eliminate any up and coming trainers that may be able to stop us."

Delphie's eyes narrowed again. She bit back her anger, forcing a hold on it. "You're not going to get to do anymore of your evil today."

The man laughed haughtily. "And what are you going to do, _little_ girl? I am Team Phoenix Commander Feng-Huang! You stand _no_ chance!"

"We'll see," Delphie retorted.

* * *

Lucas was stalking through the remains, trying to find some way to help out more. His Staravia flew above him, circling over places where the trainer could help out. So far he'd helped pull a few kids from the wreckage and a few adults too.

He stopped suddenly, hearing a creaking sound. He tensed, not realising where it came from. He looked around, watching for the slightest sign of something about to fall. His eyed widened as he looked up, and found he was about to catch one of the remaining spotlights with his face.

"Look out!"

Suddenly Lucas felt the wind being knocked out of him and he was being sent flying sideways. He landed harshly on the ground, and watched as the large spotlight smashed where he was just standing. He coughed, looking up and found a mop of black hair looking back at him. He felt the urge to scream; having seen one too many horror films with a killer hidden under long black hair.

"Guess you owe me one," Jojo's voice suddenly reached Lucas' ears. The black hair was flicked aside, revealing Jojo's face underneath the hair.

"Guess I do," Lucas nodded distractedly. He could see Staravia circling above them both, and an Aipom hopping about around fallen glass. "You're going to need to get off me," he said tauntingly. "The place is falling about around us; it's not exactly a safe place to straddle me."

Jojo flushed, even as Lucas smirked. He got off, and helped the researcher back up.

"Thanks," Lucas grinned. "There's people that still need helping though, so I'll have to talk to you later."

"Alright," Jojo nodded, and picked at a large cut on his leg. "I think it's better I get looked at first."

Lucas nodded before quickly darting back off into the ruins, unable to shake the thought that Orion was wearing off on him.

* * *

"Come on!" Orion screamed as he beat his hands against the rocks. "Come o-"

He cut off as a blinding white light suddenly hit his eyes. It was so much more powerful than usual, and he couldn't help but watch as he could see it emanating not only from his Ralts, but from inside the wreckage too.

He saw Ralts change first. She grew almost a foot in height before the white light dispersed. In place of Ralts was a taller, slimmer Pokémon. She had long, skinny green legs and a white body that frilled out over her waist, making her seem to be wearing a mini skirt. The helmet hair had changed shape, flowing straight down the side of Kirlia's face in two long segments. The red horns had changed positions, and now they resembled hair pins atop her head.

She twirled round, humming a soft "Kirlia," before the debris suddenly shook and fell apart, revealing the changed Smoochum standing before them.

Her short blonde hair now flowed down almost to her hips, and had long white arms and seemingly a long, bulky red dress. She had purple skin, and bright white eyes with large bright pink lips.

"Jynx jynx," she said as she shifted extra rubble off her. The force of her evolution had given her enough force to free herself, and now the extra power her and Kirlia had could help free Jasmine. "Jynx."

"Lia," Kirlia nodded. They both stretched out their arms, and suddenly the rocks burying Jasmine all shone blue before they floated off the woman.

"Jasmine!" Orion cried almost instantly and dove towards the woman, pulling her from the rubble and holding her gently in his arms. He noticed her dress was ripped, so were her tights, seemingly from the rocks cutting into her. He blushed, noticing it had cut into her top half, and was exposing most of her upper half. He looked away and quickly placed what remained of his ripped top over her, offering her some dignity.

"...Orion?" she whispered weakly, her eyelids fluttering, showing her unfocused eyes. "What's-"

"Shh..." Orion quickly shushed her, rocking her gently. "It's alright, you're safe now," he reassured her. "I'm going to take to the hospital now, alright?"

"Mh," she nodded distantly. He moved her, and she immediately gasped out in pain, causing him to stop and immediately apologise profusely. "My head..." she groaned.

Orion blinked, and placed a hand behind her head to balance her. As he did, he noticed that his hand became strangely sticky, and her hair was clumped together and also sticky. He looked at his hand, and noticed it mottled in blood. He looked back to her, biting back his fear as her red eyes strained on looking at him.

"It's alright," he told her, not quite believing it himself. "I'll make sure you get help. Just don't go to sleep, alright?!"

She nodded, trying to make it easier for Orion as he started to tentatively move her. However, every time her breathing slowed his blood ran ice cold.

* * *

Delphie scowled at the man. She didn't like him, not one bit at all she decided. He was happy, hell he was _enjoying_ the destruction around him.

"Altaria, attack!" he bellowed, not even commanding a set move. Altaria screeched and raced forwards, claws set and poised to rake into Espeon.

"_Use Reflect," _Delphie commanded the Psychic type. Espeon made no move to confirm the command, her eyes merely flicked blue briefly as the invisible shield came up before her. The usually peaceful Humming Pokémon was nothing like its normal stereotype as it screeched; claws, talons and its beak all attacking the shield Espeon had erected.

"Enough of this foolery!" Feng-Huang spat. "Altaria, Dragon Dance and then Dragon Claw that useless Pokémon into non-existence!"

Altaria hummed and span around on the spot, briefly becoming illuminated in a blue glow. It passed over its body before blue fire swept around its talons.

"_Psych Up,"_ Delphie commanded telepathically, _"and then Shadow Ball." _Espeon's jewel shone silver, copying Altaria's Dragon Dance in a second. She then formed black energies in her mouth and spat at with blinding speed at Altaria, promptly exploding on one of its cloudy wings. Altaria veered off course, taking a nose dive into the floor.

"Fool!" Feng spat. His Altaria struggled back into flight, beating its wings harshly to stay aloft. A white light shone at them, instantly giving Delphie an idea.

She closed her eyes. _"Espeon, blind them both with Flash." _Even with her eyes closed she could still see the harsh blast of light through her eyelids. Feng's curses and Altaria's wailing told her the plan was a success. _"Now use Psychic."_ She kept her eyes closed, waiting a few moments so the full effects of the Flash would pass. When she opened them, she had enough time to see Altaria forcefully meet the floor.

"You bitch!" the Team Phoenix commander roared. Delphie merely raised an eyebrow. "How _dare _you do that!"

"How dare _I_?" Delphie hissed, her pupils narrowing again. "You are the one here to kill people, and you complain about a Flash attack combination?"

"You had _no_ right to do that!" the commander roared.

"Jasmine!"

They both heard Orion's cry and looked towards the trainer, where he was pulling the green haired coordinator away from the wreckage. Seeing concern wash over Delphie's face, Feng laughed outright at her.

"And so, the little lady has friends. Perhaps that is why you're opposing me?" His face scowled again, and Delphie again found herself not liking this man. "Tell me," he looked at her, such evil in his face that it made her flinch. "Would you continue to fight... even if it would cost you your friends?"

Her eyes widened, then narrowed to slits. She saw Orion look to her, trying to explain something, it seemed. "Take her to the hospital," she commanded whilst never taking her eyes from the Commander. "You and Jasmine both have Psychic types, you can teleport straight there."

She saw Orion nod from the corner of her eye. However, he went to protest, seeing her current situation. _"Do not interfere," _she snapped at him mentally. She wasn't sure if it would reach him, but judging by the way he flinched, it did. She briefly saw Orion, Jasmine and their Pokémon all disappear in a flash of blue light away to the hospital.

"That's a shame," Feng pursed his lips together. "And here I was hoping to have a little _fun_ with them."

Delphie scowled. She did _not_ like the way he'd emphasised the word 'fun'. This man... he was really starting to get under her skin.

"That really is a shame," he continued with a shrug. His Altaria was flapping its wings, aiming to stay aloft, although it looked annoyed at not having anything to do. "I guess..." he looked at Delphie, a look on his face that made her spine crawl. "I don't think I'll kill you right away... I'll wait... have a little _fun_ with you."

The woman felt rage boil through her. Fun? Fun?! He wanted to do who knows what to her, and he called it _fun?!_ She was going to enjoy beating this man and letting him rot in prison.

"I think," he continued, oblivious to her obvious rage. "After you, I'm going to find those friends of yours. I'll make the boy watch while I have my _fun_ with the girl... and then maybe she can watch when I have my _fun_ with him."

Something inside Delphie snapped. She could handle this man's threats against her. But what he was describing he was going to do to Jasmine and Orion? It was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. This man... she knew he didn't deserve life outside of prison, he didn't deserve to _live_. Anger boiled, it raged inside her until it all burst from her in one instant.

"How _dare _you," she hissed, such contempt in her voice. It made Feng-Huang flinch and take an involuntary step back. "How _dare_ you stand there and make such threats! I would not accept listening to them about anyone, but my _friends_?!" Anger poured from her, he could see it in the way her fists clenched and her nails actually drew blood from her palms. "Scum like you don't deserve the air that you breathe."

Her anger burst from her entirely. It seeped from her completely. All the times she'd held it back, all the times she feigned indifference; it all poured forth in that one moment. Her empathy opened up the emotions with her Espeon and suddenly the graceful Psychic type changed in the blink of an eye.

Espeon snarled. It hissed at Altaria, and the Humming Pokémon balked as it was stared down by its foe. The Sun Pokémon growled so deeply that Altaria was too shocked to fight back when the Psychic type suddenly leapt upon it, claws and teeth bared, sinking into the partial Dragon's skin. It screeched in pain and dismay before Espeon picked it up telekinetically and threw it forcefully against the floor, knocking it straight out.

"H-how could you?" Feng started fearfully. He looked at his defeated Pokémon and to the Espeon, which was pawing the ground, growling menacingly at him now. "How could you let your Pokémon do that?!"

"Altaria got off lightly," Delphie replied, her eyes gleaming with anger. "I do not harm Pokémon, unlike some," she spat at the man, causing him to flinch. "You think you deserve forgiveness? Even _mercy_? When did you _ever_ grant mercy?" Feng balked, his eyes widened as his knees buckled. This woman... somehow she knew everything.

"It's about time you paid for your crimes," she growled. Now... Feng was truly scared. He took a step back, but she raised a hand and squeezed it. He gasped, clutching at his throat in agony. Somehow... she was managing to strangle him, even without touching him.

Delphie scowled, her anger boiling over. "You deserve this," she squeezed her hand again, using more power. She ignored the burning feeling in her brain, the blood trickling from her nose down to her lips. She knew she didn't have this sort of power, but the cause was just. She squeezed again, and the man choked a cry as his breath was slowly expelled from his throat. She didn't care, it was slow... and painful... just like he deserved.

* * *

Lucas stopped at the sounds of Pokémon attacking. Someone was having a battle, _here, now?_ He was completely in disbelief. People were dying, and someone was having a Pokémon battle?!

He rushed towards the sound of it, against his better judgement. But if people had Pokémon available to battle, they should be using them to help save people. He ran forwards, his Staravia arcing ahead and circling, seemingly sensing what Lucas was after. A brief flash of white light caught him off guard, and he squinted his eyes shut. He was glad he did, as afterwards another large blast of light shot forth – so powerful he could see it through his eyelids.

Staravia squawked in pain, and Lucas quickly recalled the Pokémon, offering it some degree of comfort. He carried on running, and now heard a Pokémon crying out in obvious distress as something else growled savagely.

'_Predators... already?' _Lucas' mind raced at the thought. He ran forth, and what he found shocked him to his core. A man was on his knees, his wing-like arms clawing at his throat, seemingly trying to pry off an invisible choking hazard. That wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that Delphie was standing with her arm outstretched, her hand tightening reflected in the man clawing for air.

"Delphie!" he cried out in alarm. He didn't understand fully, but he could only assume the woman was somehow strangling the man. "Delphie stop!"

"Why?" she shot back. Her anger was palpable, brimming over completely, even into him.

"Because this isn't you!" he cried desperately. "Look at your Espeon! Look at what you're _doing_ for Arceus' sake!"

Delphie blinked, her eyes suddenly focusing. She saw her Espeon, brimming with anger, and she felt the rage she thought locked away consuming her. She saw her outstretched arm, and then suddenly the man stood before her, choking at what seemed to be her grip.

"Gods..." she cried as she suddenly realised what she was doing. Every ebb of rage and anger flew away, becoming replaced with anguish and guilt. She dropped her arm, and felt her hold on the man diminish. "Lucas...?"

"I'm here!" he called back to her as he raced forwards and caught her in his arms as she slumped. "What happened?"

She looked up, her strength fading. "I..." she struggled for words. "I lost control..." With that her strength waned and she passed out.

* * *

Commander Feng-Huang scrambled backwards, sheer terror filling him. "E-everyone," he started into his communicator. He stopped, cleared his throat, realising how weak he sounded. "Everyone," he started more authoritively. "We have accomplished what we need from the operation. Fall back."

He looked back at Delphie, who was currently passed out in Lucas' arms. "That woman..." he whispered fearfully. Not wanting to wait around another moment, he turned tail and left, barely recalling his Altaria before he fled from sight.

* * *

"Pin pinsir!"

Stella looked at the Pinsir in slight apprehension. Sure, it was her brother's, and he'd used it to protect her, but it was still intimidating as hell. The way it clicked its pincers unnerved her, but she couldn't fault her brother's logic. Anyone that would have tried anything was completely scared off by the large Bug type.

They stopped suddenly as someone stepped out of the shadows to look at them. He had short brown hair, a blue jacket and camouflage bottoms, but one hell of a scowl on his face.

Pinsir roared angrily, seemingly not trusting the man standing before them.

"A shame," the man started, and Stella could feel Pavo tense beside her. Something about him rubbed them the wrong way.

"Such destruction..." he continued.

"Look," Pavo glared at him. "If you hadn't noticed, my fiancée's hurt. Now can you kindly move out of our way..."

The man rolled his eyes. "Why should I care if a coordinator is injured?" That comment brought both Stella and Pavo to near enough shiver with instant hatred. "They're not strong trainers... they don't even count as trainers. They have no real power... they're circus acts."

Stella turned bright red with fury. She spluttered, flailing under Pavo's grip as she tried to attack the man. She didn't care if she had a broken arm right now, she'd make sure she gave him a lot worse.

"You..." she glared at the man, utmost hatred burning in her eyes.

"You..." he repeated tauntingly. "I'll do you a favour," he smirked, instantly increasing her hatred for him. "I'll give you a name for a face. I'm Damien."

Pinsir hissed, having heard enough. It roared, and Damien smirked again. "I've had enough here," he said suddenly, turning to leave. "I've seen all I need to here, can't say I really care about the fate of coordinators." With those words, he was gone. Stella still felt rage spilling through her veins, although now she was slightly in thought, wondering where she had heard that name before. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"Damien..." she hissed. Pavo looked to her, holding her weight slightly more as he continued to walk her to the nearby hospital. "That... that _bastard!"_ she suddenly cried, making both Pavo and Pinsir look at her. "He... he's the one that put Orion in hospital back in Oreburgh! That's where I know the name!"

Pavo looked at her, eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she shrieked. She growled suddenly and yelped when she clenched her fists and hurt her broken arm.

"We'll think on that later," Pavo told her. He looked at her makeshift sling, and drew her own attention to it. "Right now we need to get you checked out by a doctor."

Stella nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Fine," she relented."But if I ever see that creep again..."

"I know, I can guess," Pavo nodded. "I don't blame you."

"I wasn't looking for your permission," Stella rolled her eyes. "She put my brother in hospital; I'm going to do the same to him."

They headed for the hospital in silence – the only occasional noise was Pinsir clicking its own pincers. Stella winced at the pain in her arm, but she counted herself lucky. If Jasmine hadn't pushed her out of the way... she just might have ended up like the handfuls of people that weren't so lucky today.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Feng-Huang's name is also the name given to - as the Western world calls it - the 'Chinese Phoenix'**

**~ In stark contrast to the character here, the Fenghuang bird is actually a symbol of high virtue and grace  
**

**

* * *

**

**Angry, vengeful Delphie. I like her.**

**Feng-Huang is also a piece of work, if I do say so myself. I wanted to illustrate that Team Phoenix are actually ruthless, and made of criminals. They're going to have the worst of the worst working for them, as Feng shows. Make your own assumptions about his brand of _'fun'_ though.**

**Interestingly enough; the Fenghuang was used as a symbol for justice, among other things. Somehow, I doubt this Feng Huang can be used as a symbol for such.**

**J; is it wrong for me to feel good that I nearly made you cry? Thanks for the little bit about Team Rocket in the anime, I stopped watching quite a while before then, so never got round to seeing that episode. By the way, the review cut off your email address, probably to stop spam or something. The only tip I can really give you for writing battles is to write them in a way that you'd enjoy reading. You need a good blend of detail and action, and like you mentioned, trash talk at a bare minimum. Sorry if I'm not that helpful, but they're the main points I use in my writing. Then I just read over it again and again until I enjoy reading it myself.**

**And it works wonders for me, I'm not sure if it works for you, but I've always got music on when I start planning out everything and writing the battles. Whatever helps you concentrate and work at your best, abuse it the best you can!  
**

**Thanks for all the other reviews too! WolfSummoner93; I don't know why, but your review made me laugh. You might agree with me, you might not, but I feel that if I updated this to quickly, it'd lose the appeal. And it keeps ya hooked trying to learn more! Hehe.**

**Next chapter shall focus on the other characters, giving a bit more info into everything. Just because the main characters are done in the ruined stadium doesn't mean everyone else is!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Never in his life had he seen destruction like this_

_She was meant to deal with cuts and scrapes, not broken ribs and severed legs_

_Her breathing slowed_

_Her life was slowly pooling away beneath her_

_"They deserve to rot in the darkest corners of hell for this"_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	43. Everyday Heroes

**(Chapter 43; Everyday Heroes)**

Nothing was right about the day just passed. Night had fallen now, but still fires were raging over Hearthome. Usually, night could bring such peace and beauty, instead it was providing a blanket over everyone's eyes, causing them to endanger themselves even further.

The surrounding city's emergency responses had been called in to help out – such was how bad things had escalated to. In a world where creatures could create their own sources of water, electricity, fire, people took life for granted, thinking everything could be solved by the faithful creatures.

Now, humanity was beginning to see how wrong they were. They'd always feared Pokémon, thinking creatures with such natural power would one day endanger them all... instead it seemed humanity itself was it's own worst enemy.

The chief of the Jubilife fire fighters scratched at his itchy black beard. The last major fire he'd been called to was in Jubilife... when that tower was on fire. He could still remember that day; when those two new trainers had turned up, and he'd given one the station's Vulpix. She needed to get out more, to train... he was sure she'd be doing well.

As for now, all his thoughts were on the wreckage before him. "Alright, masks on! Put the fires out from the top; blasts of pressure water at the bases may very well knock the entire structure down!" He frowned, once more looking at the building. "And _try_ to keep the heroics to a minimum... we don't have anywhere near the manpower for even _half_ of something like this!"

He flipped his own mask down and let out a small sigh. Enough people had been injured or died already; he didn't want his crew being added to those figures.

* * *

Her eyelids flickered, life coming to her sapphire orbs. She grimaced, letting out a groan as she tried to push herself back up. She could smell what was happening before she could see it; smoke... dust... blood.

She didn't know full well what was going on, but she had to help out somehow. It would be hard without her medical equipment and her Chansey nurses, but she had to try.

Letting out another small groan, Nurse Joy felt her strength waning in her arms. She didn't know how long she'd held such a position, but she needed to move. Joy scrambled weakly to her feet, glancing around to see what was going on around her.

Her eyes glanced over the wreckage, and instantly she noticed Jenny lying rather awkwardly, a _frightfully_ dangerous wound covering her abdomen. Someone had seen her and tried to ease her pain; but it didn't seem to be helping much. She didn't know how long the metal had protruded through the woman, or what exactly it was piercing. She could only leave it in.

Joy grunted with effort as she shifted Jenny into the recovery position and pressed onto the wound, trying to stem the bloodflow. It wasn't helping that the blood was still leaking... her life was slowly pooling away beneath her.

She frowned, needing extra help. As luck would have it; someone passed her, a man with bright blue hair and a Croagunk and a Tyrogue.

"Excuse me!" she cried out.

The man jumped in alarm, turning around nervously. When he caught sight of Joy, he approached tentatively.

"I need your help," Joy explained to him. "I can't treat other people if I'm busy keeping Jenny's wound stemmed. I just need you or one of your Pokémon to apply some slight pressure to the clothing I've pressed over it."

The man nodded, chewing his lip uncertainly. "Any preference? Me or my Pokémon? They're fighting types; so they might be heavy handed."

"You're right," Joy nodded. "If you can press the wound, and maybe get your Pokémon to assist me helping people."

"Uh, sure," the man nodded as he pressed down on the wound, following Joy's instructions. He nodded to his Pokémon, who instantly began pulling pillars and large pieces of rubble, aiming to create makeshift tables for Nurse Joy to work on.

Mar could honestly say he never thought he'd be helping to save an Officer Jenny's life while still wearing his Team Phoenix uniform – even if it was covered by such a hideous grey sweater.

* * *

Bill wasn't sure how long he'd been out; but it really did seem he'd missed a lot. Never in his life had he seen destruction like this; even when he accidentally managed to call that giant Dragonite to his lighthouse.

He needed to help, he knew that much. There wouldn't be many people or Pokémon that wouldn't help out. He pulled two Pokéballs free and threw them into the air, watching as two Pokémon burst from their balls. One was almost pure white in colour, save for the cap like fur pattern and the end of its tail, both of which were a brilliant blue in colour. Next to it was a Vaporeon, except a brilliant lilac in colour.

"Showers, Glacia, both of you use Rain Dance!" he cried.

The Vaporeon and Glaceon both nodded and mewled, throwing their heads backwards and looking to the sky. However, after a few moments, nothing happened. Bill looked up to the sky in confusion, and let out a disheartened groan. The night sky was perfectly clear, and in any other case, it would have been a brilliant sight. Tonight however, it couldn't have been worse. For Rain Dance to work, there needed to be at least _some_ clouds in the sky.

"Dammit," he cursed as he glanced around. "Alright, Showers, use Water Gun, but aim it skywards! Glacia, use Icy Wind to blow out some of the fires!"

He scowled, looking around as his two Pokémon worked on putting out most of the fires. "Whoever did this... they deserve to rot in the deepest corners of hell for this."

He could see people trying to escape still, and saw that they needed a new way out. He grabbed another Pokéball, hurling it forwards in panicked urgency.

From it burst a large palm tree-like Pokémon with several strange heads underneath the leaves atop its head. "Tortor," several voices grunted in unison as it stomped around, avoiding the fires.

"Nassy, use Hyper Beam to blast an exit through the walls!" Bill cried frantically. "And then use Psychic to hold it open!"

"Exeggutor," it hummed in agreement as it suddenly formed the large beam of energy in its leafy head. The blast shot through the walls, destroying them completely. As they threatened to crumble in, the Exeggutor suddenly glowed blue, and the same colour shone over the wall, keeping it safe and secure.

"Everyone!" Bill screamed out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "There's an exit here!"

The response was immediate, people flocked to the new entrance, eager to escape the hell hole. The sudden blast into the wall provided a new source of entry, as suddenly a few fire fighter looked in curiously.

One stepped forwards, scratching his black beard in concern. "What caused that blast?" he asked as he rounded on Bill.

"I did," the Pokémaniac answered instantly. "Or rather, my Exeggutor did. We needed a new way out. My Vaporeon and Glaceon are trying to put out the fires, but they're not going fast enough."

"And that's where we can help out," the fire fighter nodded. "Alright guys," he waved a hand, "fan out and look for survivors." As his crew crept tentatively into the wreckage, he turned to look at the Pokémaniac. "Alright sonny, you might as well recall your Pokémon and head out yourself."

"I can't," Bill shook his head, "my Exeggutor is holding open the wall, letting people escape."

"Damn," the fire fighter growled. "Alright, try to get your Exeggutor to hold open the wreckage from outside. We'll do the rest in here." He turned around, aiming to go back in. "By the way," he offered a sombre grin over his shoulder. "If any of my crew stop you, just say Sam gave you the go ahead."

Bill nodded once more. "Alright." He watched as the man rushed into the wreckage, and could only hope he'd save a few lives.

* * *

"Damn, damn, _damn!_"

Orion was searching frantically around the hospital for someone free to treat Jasmine. He was still holding her in his arms, frantically worrying as her breathing slowed.

They must have stood out, surely. It wasn't everyday that two trainers, a Jynx, Kirlia, Combusken and an egg teleported into a hospital's waiting room.

"Excuse me," Orion tried again to get a doctor's attention, but the man just carried on running past him.

"For fuck's sake!" he screamed suddenly, managing to bring some sort of silence to the bustling waiting room. "Will someone _please_ treat my friend here?! She's got a _massive_ head injury, and I'm covered in the amount of blood she's lost!"

People looked away. They were too busy treating their own friends and family to bother with someone they didn't know.

Jynx however had seen enough. She suddenly vanished in a flash of blue light, reappearing mere moments later with a very shocked doctor in her hands. She frogmarched the poor man towards her trainer, and relayed the situation to him.

Even though he couldn't understand the Pokémon's words, he could understand what was going on. Her trainer had been injured, and she needed treatment drastically.

"Alright," the man gulped, getting Jynx to release her hold on him, "I'll take a look at her. "I need a trolley here," he barked at the receptionist, "_now!_"

She nodded, quickly making the necessary calls. The doctor meanwhile tried his best to evaluate Jasmine's condition, which wasn't getting any better.

"Nice to see someone _finally_ decides to take a look," Orion seethed through gritted teeth. "I know everyone's hurt; but when someone with a splinter gets treated before someone with a head injury, something's bloody well wrong with the hospital!"

"I can understand where you're coming from," the doctor nodded as he shone a torch into Jasmine's eyes. "But we've been thrown sideways by these events today." He let out a small sigh of relief as a nurse quickly wheeled a trolley to him, and he set about instructing Orion on how to put Jasmine down gently on it.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait here," the doctor told Orion pointedly. "Her Jynx too. We need to take her to a surgery room now, and we'll let you know what's happening when something develops."

And that was that. Orion could only silently seethe after they wheeled Jasmine away, and was left to try and reassure Jynx that everything was going to be okay.

He only wished he could believe his own words.

* * *

Fantina was wearing herself down with the constant toll of energy being placed on her body. She finally made her way back to where she left Jenny, and was surprised to see Nurse Joy trying to treat as many people as she could, in the midst of all the destruction.

"_Mon dieur_..." the gym leader breathed heavily. "I never thought anyone would ever do something like zhis!"

Joy nodded numbly. She couldn't say much, she was busy trying to save some poor man's leg. One was lost forever, cut off haggardly by what seemed to be some falling rock. The other, she couldn't tell what had happened, but she was using the blue haired man's – Mar, as he told her his name was – Pokémon to try and hold the struggling man still.

She was a Pokémon Nurse. Trained to deal with fatigued and slightly injured Pokémon. She was meant to deal with cuts and scrapes, not broken ribs and severed legs. She didn't know human physiology, she was learning with everything she was doing.

Fantina's breathing grew heavier, more laboured, and she leant against the remains of a wall. After everything that had happened, it seemed that shock was finally settling in. She breathed deeply, feeling fear pulsing through her veins. She'd helped so much... her body had been pushed to its limits. She went to fall...

...only to be caught suddenly by a familiar man.

"_Chérie_," Looker breathed in alarm as Fantina crumpled in his arms. "You 'ave pushed yourself too far today. You must rest."

"_Mais_..." Fantina struggled to get to her feet. "I must... I must help..."

"No."

It was Joy's voice suddenly cutting over her. The usually bright and gleeful woman was a totally different person now. Dirt and grime covered her face, and blood spattered all over her uniform. In all honesty, she looked like she'd been killing the people herself.

"You've exhausted yourself completely," Joy chided her. "You need rest. You're not going to get it here."

"_Mais..."_ Fantina tried again.

"_Non,_" Looker interrupted her. "Come, I shall take you out of here..." he smiled at her before nodding at Joy. "You too, should take some rest. You are taxing yourself far too much for one woman alone."

Joy shook her head. "People need help. I'd be throwing all my training away if I left people and Pokémon to suffer."

Looker nodded. He could see she wouldn't be swayed. "_D'accord. _Please, take care Mademoiselle Joy. I hope zhat we both survive today."

Joy nodded once more. "I will. Now go. I have patients to attend to." She turned round abruptly, looking at yet another person Mar's Pokémon had brought her to treat. It would be so easy to give up and run away... but she couldn't do such a thing. She'd stay here to treat these people, even if the building collapsed down around her.

* * *

She couldn't believe what had happened around her. Most people had been knocked out by the blast; she'd been conscious enough to see everything. Every explosion, every emotion... every death.

Her only solace now was that her Leafeon was still alive, she was curled up beside her trainer, trying to offer some degree of comfort. Nina wasn't sure entirely what had happened, but she knew that someone had set not just one, but _multiple_ bombs in and around the stadium.

Her Leafeon mewled suddenly, and she heard footsteps echoed towards her. She heard something scurry over the rocks above her, and tensed suddenly.

"Anyone in there?" a voice called to her.

"Of course there's someone in here!" she snapped furiously. "You heard my Leafeon cry out, you know full well there's someone here!"

"Actually," the voice contradicted her, "I only heard your Pokémon. I only thought there was a Pokémon there. I only called to see if there was a human there too."

Nina bit her lip. The man was right. She couldn't help but snap though, given her circumstances. "Alright, I see your point. I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it," the man replied nonchalantly. "I don't think I'd be all that nice if I was in your position." He grunted suddenly, aiming to try and pull the rocks away. "Alright, Paras, Skorupi; both of you use X-Scissor to cut these rocks down to size. Lady," she saw deep green eyes suddenly look through the rocks. "You and your Leafeon are gonna have to move back. Unless you wanna get his by a stray attack."

"I _can't _move back!" she snapped. "I'm trapped underneath these rocks, you dolt!"

"Oh yeah..." the man laughed sheepishly. "Well duck down or something."

She managed to press both herself and her Leafeon to the floor as the rocks above her began moving. She felt air suddenly start flowing around her, and lifted her head tentatively. Standing above her with a large grin was an extremely muscular man with bright red hair covered by a black bandana, and those same green eyes she'd seen before.

"Come on," he smiled as he took her arm, easing her gently from her trap. Her knees, for whatever reason, went weak, and she found herself unable to stand properly. She wanted to curse herself for showing such weakness, but the man didn't seem to mind. He just held her closely, making sure she didn't fall over. As strange as it was... she found herself accepting the contact... he was her knight in shining armour... or rather a _heinous_ black sweater.

"C'mon girl," he held a hand out gently to her Leafeon, who sniffed at the outstretched hand before she leapt up, landing happily in the man's arms.

"Can you stand?" he asked her suddenly, offering her another of his lopsided smiles she so quickly came to enjoy.

Nina tested her footing weakly, finding strength returning to her legs. "I can," she nodded. "I'll be fine to walk, thank you."

"Alright," he nodded, seemingly not fully believing her. "But I'll help you to the exit."

Nina felt her heart swoon. She was like a school girl with a crush all over again. The thought made her remember Stella; she didn't know where the woman was. As much as they didn't get along now... she didn't want the woman hurt. She could only hope her old friend was okay.

* * *

Stella was still fuming when she managed to arrive in a hospital's A&E department. Thankfully she managed to get treated quickly, leaving Pavo and Pinsir in the waiting room.

"Orion?" the man looked confused as he saw his fiancée's brother surrounded by Pokémon. A Jynx, a Kirlia and a Combusken. Added to that, Pinsir suddenly lumbered forth, greeting the trainer happily.

Orion forced a smile, greeting the Pokémon happily, but Pavo could tell easily it was faked.

"How's Jasmine?" Pavo asked. He hadn't seen Orion rescue her, but he assumed that was why he was here.

"I... I don't know," Orion admitted, looking desolately at the floor. Kirlia was moping around, barely spinning as her eyes were set on the floor. It was obvious Orion was sad, and it was resonating entirely into his Pokémon. "They took _forever_ to see her; it was only when Jynx got pissed that they changed their tune. Now they're finally treating the most injured people first."

Pavo nodded. If Stella had been treated so quickly, with just a broken arm, he could only assume the worst injuries had been seen and treated.

A brief flash of blue light suddenly flashed behind them, and Pavo and Orion both looked up to see Lucas suddenly appear with Delphie's Espeon, and the woman unconscious in his arms. Nurses quickly ran towards him, and after explaining everything to them, they put Delphie onto a trolley and whisked her away, leaving Lucas with her Espeon.

"Lucas!" Orion called out to him, calling the researcher's attention.

Lucas looked over and offered a small smile, even as his cheeks looked rather green. Teleporting with Pokémon... it wasn't something he'd do again in a hurry.

He walked over to his friends, explaining the situation to them, and hearing everything else from them. It was now all the men could do but wait to see just how the women were.

* * *

She wasn't getting much further. More people needed treating. Thankfully a fire fighter; Sam, was helping out, carrying the treated injured to safety. The fires had been put out, but the fire fighters were still helping the injured, bringing them outside for the paramedics to treat.

Mar recovered his Pokémon, and on Joy's command left to join the outside. He didn't feel good about leaving her, but Joy was stubborn, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

As Sam returned, she could tell something was wrong. Even so, she wasn't going to leave Jenny.

"We need to get out, asap," he informed her urgently. "The structure's weak, and Bill's Psychic type can only hold open the wall for so long."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Okay. But we need to make sure we move Jenny slowly. Any sudden movements and we could make her condition a _lot_ worse."

He looked around, scratching at his beard again. His eyes widened drastically as he caught sight of a beam dangling above them, and barely managed to push Joy out of the way before it suddenly fell.

Joy hit the ground hard, feeling her skin tear as she landed roughly. She barely managed to see the beam fall... but when it did, she felt her blood run cold at the sound it made. It wasn't a metallic clang like she would have thought, but rather a squishing sound of flesh and liquid being compressed.

Her heart and brain both told her what had happened, but she needed to see it to be sure. She opened her eyes tentatively, and let out a cry of complete anguish and shock as she saw the sight before her.

The beam had pierced straight through his chest, pressing him to the floor at an awkward angle. Where the metal had pierced... she knew she couldn't save him. It went straight through his heart... there was no coming back from that. She stepped over to him, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at him.

She'd had people die on her when she was trying to help them... but none of them had ever died trying to save her. It struck her very core, giving her grief like none she'd ever felt before.

Sam coughed, bringing blood up and out, letting it settle into his beard. "And here I said no heroics..." he grinned in the face of death, even as Joy knelt beside him, gripping his hand so tightly in her own. "But... I couldn't let someone as beautiful as you die... it'd be a crime to the world..."

Joy shook her head, sending tears spilling everywhere. "You shouldn't have... why?" it was the only word she could manage to say now.

"Being chivalrous..." he grinned weakly. He coughed once more, offered her another smile before the light in his eyes suddenly waned and left.

Joy sobbed as he stopped breathing, beating in sheer sorrow against his chest. She never wanted anyone to die for her... this was why. She could save other people, but she never wanted anyone endangering themselves for her.

She closed his eyes, offering him peace in death. Numbly getting to her feet, she made her way over to Jenny, trying to get the woman to her feet. Everything just blurred into one as she tried to lead the woman gently out of the destroyed stadium, but her limbs felt like lead.

She lumbered forth, and felt her legs give way. She didn't move to protect herself... she felt so hollow. Suddenly, she stopped falling. She heard a grunt of pain an effort beside her, and looked in sheer surprise to see that Jenny was now awake; and somehow had the strength to keep the Nurse up.

"Come... come on..." Jenny smiled weakly. "We've got... to get out of here..."

Joy nodded in realisation. She had to get out, she had to live, in order to make sure he hadn't died in vain. She offered Jenny a solemn smile as they shared each other's weight, and together limped out of the stadium, to the paramedics and media waiting.

It was then and there that Joy allowed herself to truly grieve. She wept in full view for everyone to see, spilling tears for the everyday hero that sacrificed so much to keep the world normal.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ All of the nicknames for Bill's Pokemon are their Japanese names**

**~ Both of Pyre's Pokemon have an insectoid body - as classed by the Generation IV Pokedex  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nothing much I can say about this chapter. It clears up a few things, namely the state of Nina, and covers a bit more on the other characters.**

**Originally, this chapter wasn't part of the story. Chapter 44 was meant to be here... but I didn't like the sudden change. It didn't give the feel I wanted to the story; and so I wrote this. Honestly; I don't know what inspired me to write this... it just sort of... happened. I wanted someone to die; and this is the result.**

**And Sam makes another appearance, almost forty chapters after his debut. Bet you all thought he was just a throwaway, character of the chapter, huh? Hehe...**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_"The total death count... is estimated to have reached eighty"_

_Respect for the Psychic type master of the Elite Four outweighed her current stupor_

_Rubble and ruins now stood where the gym once was_

_Delphie was shut off from everyone... she'd reverted back to her ways of indifference_

_Miles underground, something stirred_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	44. Recovery

**(Chapter 44; Recovery)  
**

"The total death count from the Hearthome explosion – now known has H-day – has been estimated to have reached at least eighty – at least half of which were young children and trainers."

Orion flinched as they watched the news report. All of them – sans Delphie and Jasmine – were in the waiting room of the hospital, still remaining clueless as to the conditions of their friends.

"Investigations have found that a terrorist group known as Team Phoenix are behind the attack," the news report continued. They all winced, having each seen Team Phoenix's horrors first hand. "Police are still investigating for the exact persons behind the crime, but there are rumours that at least ten of their agents died in the explosions too. For more on this, watch Sinnoh News at eleven. For now, this is your reporter Sasha, saying farewell on a day which has surely shocked the nation."

Each of them turned away from the screen as the news continued to give witness accounts of the day.

Orion leant back on his chair, cradling his egg close. "Shit..." It was the only word they could use to sum up how they felt. They didn't know what else they could say. Combusken was sat on a chair next to his trainer, and Jynx was currently sat at in the room with them, refusing to go into her Pokéball until she knew her trainer was awake and okay.

Now, all they could do was wait.

* * *

A week had passed, and in the time passed since H-day, more of the injured and dead had been found in the wreckage. Considerable awards had been given to the Nurse Joy of Hearthome, as well as Bill, Looker and Fantina. The gym leader herself modestly spread the award to other trainers that helped her, particularly two trainers called Charlie Arrington and Jojo Dodgson. They were both coordinators, and both accepted the awards graciously before setting off to continue their journeys.

Talks were one way of the perfect way to honour these people. It was decided that after Hearthome was rebuilt, there would be a large memorial set up; on one side listing the names of those who had died, and on the other, the names of those that had helped.

Nurse Joy had changed a lot since the day. She decided to enrol in a human medicinal course... she never wanted to feet so hopeless ever again. Knowing how to treat human wounds was something she now felt she needed.

Officer Jenny was still in the process of recovering, but was now helping the police of Sinnoh investigate into the events as much as she could. Bill disappeared before he could accept his reward, as he was trying to now design a Pokémon able to warn of such dangers. After all, Silph Co. in Kanto had created Porygon and Porygon-2, he was sure he could create a Pokémon to warn of such disasters; Absol were the only Pokémon known to be able to do so, but humanity had hunted them to near extinction in a time only recently passed. It was, if nothing else, a twisted form of irony.

Fantina herself had now moved away from Hearthome. Her gym had been completely destroyed in the blast, and so she had relocated to Spectre City; a small city built in the high altitude-lands on the west of Mount Coronet. The city was rumoured to be completely haunted; it was a perfect place for a Ghost type gym.

In all the time since Jasmine had been admitted, she was still no better. The surgeons had operated on her in all haste, and thankfully stopped the bleeding. Her injuries were beginning to heal, but she was still in a coma.

Delphie, on the other hand, had woken up a few hours after she had been seen. Apart from a _horrible_ headache, she was fine... physically at least. Emotionally... she was turning into a wreck. Delphie was shut off from everyone. She was still suffering from what she did to Feng-Huang back in the wreckage, and had reverted back to her ways of indifference and emotional numbness, despite everyone's attempts to try and bring her back.

Jynx still hadn't left Jasmine's side, and everyone was taking turns waiting for her to wake up. Stella refused to continue her journey just yet, wanting to thank Jasmine personally when she woke. Orion had scarcely left her side too, only moving when he was forcefully ejected by his friends or the Pokémon, telling him to rest, eat and have a shower.

At the moment, Stella was sat looking over Jasmine. Lucas was still trying to bring Delphie out of her shell, and Pavo was most likely forcing Orion to eat and sleep. Not that Stella didn't trust Combusken, but she knew Orion would be able to convince the Pokémon it was best for him to be here. That and it was harder to hit him now she had her punching arm in a cast. He had stayed here for almost four days straight at one point, refusing to sleep until he knew Jasmine was okay. Now, one of them was constantly making sure he was resting and eating.

Stella's gaze flicked to Jasmine's face, and she smiled. Orion was working himself up so much about her fate... Stella could only smile at it. She knew what was happening, and neither of these two had seemed to notice it themselves.

Suddenly Jasmine's eyelids flickered and opened, her gaze scanning over the room. "O-orion?"

Stella almost giggled at that, but quickly rushed to the woman's side. "Jasmine, it's alright," she smiled at her, and Jasmine's eyes blinked and focused in recognition.

"Stella?" she asked in confusion. Everything was still so blurry... both vision and memory wise.

"Yup," the woman nodded slightly before Jynx rushed forwards and glomped her trainer. "I think your Jynx is happy to see you awake."

Jasmine giggled slightly, before something seemed to click. "Wait... I have a Jynx?" she whispered in confusion as she looked at the Pokémon.

"Yup," Stella nodded again. "Her and Orion's Ralts evolved in order to help save you." She let the information sink in, and Jasmine actually blushed. "I'll get the doctors, tell them you're awake. Everyone else will be coming in a few hours anyway, so I'll keep you company 'til then."

Jasmine nodded distantly as she watched the woman walk off. She looked back to her Jynx and blinked back tears. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you evolve," she apologised to the Pokémon.

"Jynx jynx," the Pokémon shook her head, her blonde hair cascading everywhere as she wiped away her trainer's tears. "Jynx... jynx jynx."

Jasmine nodded, understanding. "I know you had to do it to save me, and I can't thank you enough." She smiled at the Pokémon again, before the Ice type enveloped her in a tight hug. The coordinator found herself holding the Pokémon as tightly back, thankful she was alive to have the opportunity to.

* * *

"Come on Delphie..." Lucas groaned as he tried to shake the woman from her stupor. "You can't lock yourself away like this; it's not good for you!"

No response.

"What about your Ralts?" Lucas demanded, trying a different route. She'd brought herself out of this before for the creature, she should again. "He's a _Feeling_ Pokémon! He'll become ill if you repress all your emotions!"

Delphie didn't move. She was sat in a corner, hugging her knees. Her Pokémon were all around her, trying to help her out. Her Espeon though, shrunk away, looking extremely upset, seemingly blaming itself for what had happened.

"Delphie..." Lucas groaned again. "Look, I'm trying to help you here! I'm the only one that knows what you did, I haven't told any of the others! But if you keep up like this, I'll have to tell them so they can help!"

Delphie just grunted in disinterest. She didn't say a thing. Lucas groaned, flinging himself back against the bed in the room. They'd managed to get rooms easily in the Pokémon Centre – most people were steering well clear of Hearthome lately.

Delphie was sharing with Lucas – it was the only way he could try and coax her out of her self-imposed exile. Nothing was working though. He'd even tried appealing to her Pokémon to help, but they seemed to know as little as he did as for what to do. He growled, switching the television on in annoyance. A programme came on, giving him an idea for _something_ to do to help.

* * *

"Doctors said I've got no signs of long lasting damage, but I should stay here for another week or two to be safe," Jasmine explained as Stella walked back up to her bed.

"Well, that's good then," Stella smiled. Jynx noticed her and smiled, allowing the woman to see her trainer. "You know Jynx hasn't left you side since you got here?"

"Really?" Jasmine looked at her Pokémon with wide, teary eyes. "I'm sorry I put you through this..."

"Jynx jynx," the Pokémon shook her head and placed a finger to Jasmine's lips. The coordinator smiled, understanding her Pokémon.

"She's not the only one that's been here constantly though," Stella smiled again. "We've all been taking shifts waiting for you – we've been sneaking in outside visiting hours actually," she admitted with a giggle, one which was quickly shared by Jasmine. "But, Orion's been here almost non-stop." Jasmine's eyebrows near enough hit her hairline. "He's been really worried about you, you know? We've had to force him into going to rest and shower."

Jasmine smiled, tears filling in her eyes – though she didn't know why. "R-really?" it was all she could choke out.

"Yeah," Stella nodded. "From what I can tell, he really cares for you. Hell, he even pulled you out of that wreckage, and got two Pokémon to evolve just to help him." She smiled again; Jasmine's shock was somehow amusing her. "Though I think he ripped your dress when he pulled you out."

A vein twitched in Jasmine's forehead, but she smiled after a second's thought. "Well, he got me out of there, the dress doesn't really matter compared to that."

"Yeah, you're right," Stella nodded. "He carried you into the hospital like a knight from the fairy tales," she giggled at Jasmine's look of shock. "I think you'd ripped the top half of your dress – he'd covered your whole top half with the remains of his own top."

Jasmine flushed bright red then paled. "He... he..." she couldn't even finish her sentences past her incoherent thoughts.

"No, he didn't look," Stella smiled as she instantly understood Jasmine's concern. "He said he pulled you out, and well... you were almost fully out. So he covered you up to give you some decency, then brought you here." She smiled again, reassuring the woman. She sat on the bed, suddenly adopting a more serious tone. "Look, Jasmine, I know what's happened lately with you guys – your argument and how he left for a while."

Jasmine's eyebrows again hit her hairline. She suddenly felt extremely nervous, and _very_ vulnerable. "I... well..." she stumbled over her words again. She needed a good reason, and quick. She knew Orion and Stella were very protective of each other, and that Stella was the one to hit first, ask questions later.

"Look," the woman sighed, obviously having planned this conversation out. "He knows – and I know – that you didn't really mean it the way he took it. But..." she smiled wistfully, "with Orion... he can really take what people say to him to heart. Just... make sure you know exactly what it is _you_ want before you give my brother any more indications."

Jasmine looked at her blankly. Stella sighed, obviously Jasmine and Orion couldn't see anything for themselves. She shook her head in alight annoyance. "You'll understand eventually..."

"Maybe," Jasmine shrugged. "Maybe when I actually know what you're talking about," she admitted innocently. "I'm sorry for what happened between us, we both know that..."

"I know," Stella nodded. "And just so you know, I approve," she smiled conspiringly as Jasmine looked at her blankly. "And I know my brother very well, just you remember that. When he sees you're awake, his eyes will light up, and he'll near enough squeeze you to death when he sees you're alright."

* * *

Everyone had grouped around Jasmine's bed. Orion had acted exactly like Stella said he would, amusing both the women. Delphie was near enough catatonic on her seat, making them worry more for her than the bedbound Jasmine.

"She..." Lucas grimaced about how to explain it. "She... when I found her in the ruins, she was battling a member of Team Phoenix... only... she wasn't really battling him." They looked at him in confusion, and he took a deep breath before carrying on. "She said she'd lost control... it sure looked that way. I'd never seen anyone that angry. She was... she was actually strangling the man without touching him."

"What?" Pavo, Stella and Orion all asked as one.

"Well..." Jasmine began to answer. "Something happened in the Solaceon Ruins. Delphie had to pass some trials... and somehow she got some sort of telekinesis from it." Eyebrows were raised by all three that didn't know. "But when she showed me she could barely move a cup without nearly passing out!"

They looked at her, feeling somewhat guilty for speaking about her as if she wasn't in the room. Delphie still made no actual movement.

"It's why Delphie's shut down like this," Lucas explained. "She's afraid she'll do it again, so she's shut off all her emotions again.

"So...what can we do to help her?" Orion asked as he held the egg case against his chest. Combusken nodded in agreement, eager to help.

"You can't...but I can."

They looked around, finding a slim, tall man suddenly standing near them. He was wearing a red suit, and had long, flowing lavender hair and a pair of circular lavender glasses.

"Lucian?"

* * *

"We should leave this place now," Mar said as he looked over Hearthome. It was strange... standing on one of the ledges on Coronet, able to look over what remained of the once lively city. The centre of the city had been completely blown off the map, only the outskirts remained intact. Luckily, the hospital was on the outskirts, and so had avoided the blast. It was either a major stroke of luck, or something with great power was secretly manipulating events.

"But..." Pyre bit his lip.

Mar scowled at him. "Pyre... I know you're thinking of that woman you saved." The man's large blush told him exactly how much he thought of her. "But I'm guessing you haven't told her that you're a part of Team Phoenix. I thought as much," he scoffed as the man shook his head.

"But..." Pyre looked hopeful for a moment. "We could always quit?"

"Lo-oon," Drifloon suddenly wailed, floating condescendingly before the man. "Drif, dri-loon."

"Drifloon's right," Mar nodded in agreement to the ghost. "We both know the boss isn't going to let us up and leave; has _anyone_ ever done that before? Face it," he sighed solemnly as he fell heavily onto the floor. "We're stuck with these people..."

It was true. They could only leave Team Phoenix in one of two ways; if the boss disbanded it... or in a body bag.

* * *

Delphie actually looked up. Respect for the Psychic type master of the Elite Four outweighed her current stupor.

"Delphie, correct?" he smiled warmly at her. She found herself nodding numbly, too shocked to actually speak. "Your friend Lucas managed to contact me. He explained that you were repressing your emotions, and wondered if I could help?"

Delphie nodded mutely again, however this time, she spoke afterwards. "Yes, that is true."

"Wait..." Stella was the one to call the man up on this. "Why would a member of the Elite Four just willingly help out someone he's never met?"

"Well, I _was_ on my way to Hearthome anyway," the man pointed out. "But yes, it does seem strange," he admitted as he adjusted his glasses. "But after hearing about Delphie's powers... and how she's repressing her emotions, I had to help out. As a Psychic type trainer myself, I know the major flaws in that plan."

"Ah..." Stella nodded, but still frowned. It didn't seem all that believable... but if he was willing to help Delphie, who was she to complain?

Delphie looked up at the man, matching his gaze. "Could I speak with you in private over this?"

"Of course," Lucian nodded. "A pleasure meeting you all," he smiled as he and the Psychic type trainer walked from the wards.

* * *

"Repressing one's emotions is never a wise idea," Lucian advised. They were both stood outside the hospital, looking over to the distance, able to see the sea from where they were. "Especially for a Psychic type trainer."

"I know," Delphie nodded. "But... where I come from, there was a trainer that felt such anger... his Psychic Pokémon killed a man. I myself felt such extreme anger the other day... and I nearly killed a man."

Lucian looked at her, his pupils narrowing. "I see. How did this man annoy you so?"

Delphie sighed, looking towards the floor. "He... he was making threats. It sounded like he was going to torture me... to do worse things than that." Lucian's eyebrows shot entirely into his hairline. "But then he threatened my friends... he was going to make them watch as he did depraved things to them both."

Lucian grimaced, understanding. "I see. In that case, I think I would have felt extreme anger too. Delphie," he turned around and looked the woman in the eyes. "You do not understand. I know this town of where you speak – your hometown. This man... he owned a Psychic type, yes. But what was never mentioned was that this Pokémon was a constant victim of abuse."

Delphie looked up suddenly, not believing her ears.

"Yes," Lucian nodded, seeing her reaction. "It was an unstable Pokémon to begin with. And in that moment of anger, the Pokémon felt every tinge of anger it ever felt when it was abused. It snapped, and yes, it killed that man."

Delphie's eyes widened – she had _never_ heard this side of the story. Suddenly, things were starting to make a _lot_ more sense. "But... I must repress my emotions," she defended herself. "I... I am one of the weakest trainers from our hometown," she admitted. "As such, I would have much less control over my emotions, and thus my Pokémon when I feel too strongly. It was evident when my Espeon suffered the same rage I felt."

"Delphie..." Lucian shook his head. "Let me ask, what your first Pokémon was; the one you would have trained with at first."

"A Slowpoke," Delphie admitted. She didn't see what this had to do with it though.

"Then that explains it," Lucian smiled at her. "Slowpoke are notoriously slow-witted. That you managed to establish a psychic connection with one at all; it shows that you are in fact, a remarkably strong trainer."

"But," Delphie looked confused.

"Slowpoke take time, effort and patience to train and form a psychic bond with," Lucian told her. "You are not a weak trainer, you are anything but," he smiled again, and Delphie found herself reciprocating it. "Listen to me; you are a _strong_ trainer, you have no need to withhold your emotions. Emotions enable you to bond to your Pokémon, to understand them more." He looked at her as doubt filled her eyes. "Tell me, were your Pokémon honestly as happy as they could be when you held back your emotions?"

Delphie looked to the floor. She knew the answer... she'd always known. She just held back emotions because everyone had always told her she'd cause mayhem if she let them run free. "... No..." she admitted.

"And a trainer needs to make their Pokémon happy," Lucian chastised her. "Listen," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not telling you to suddenly laugh, sing, dance and cheer like your life depends on it – I expect you did too much, too soon, and it all went wrong from there?" Delphie nodded. "Exactly. Take it slowly. Adjust, take deep breaths to calm yourself when necessary. Just go with the flow, and you'll find that your emotions don't let go like they did before."

"But..." Delphie looked away. "I almost killed that man."

Lucian scowled at the thought. "By all rights, men like that shouldn't be free to roam the streets. In all honesty, most people if they were in your shoes then would have done exactly the same – just without the telekinesis." He smiled even as Delphie looked up at him with shocked eyes. "I perhaps am not the best to explain how to share emotions and power to you – I do not have such a wonderful gift," he sighed in upset. "But I know someone who has a similar predicament. I shall make sure that he manages to see you and explain it all to you, okay?"

Delphie nodded silently. If a Psychic type master told her she could do it, she would definitely try.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have to see Fantina about a few things," Lucian explained as he smiled at her. "An Elite's work is never done," he sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I do hope we meet again Delphie... you are a powerful trainer, and I would be delighted to face you in battle." He smiled again before walking off towards the few remaining hotels left in the city.

Delphie sighed as she looked out towards the view. She wasn't weak... she was strong... she closed her eyes and breathed out. It felt good to have that said to her, especially after all the time she'd been called weak before.

Today, she resolved... today she'd make sure she would control her emotions and not hold them back... and never have an episode like that with Commander Feng-Huang again.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Jasmine was finally nearing the day she'd be able to leave the hospital. Everyone had visited her for most hours of the day, and Delphie was suddenly showing emotion again. In between they were training their Pokémon, Orion even took it upon himself to train Jasmine's too while she was bedridden.

She didn't know why, but now, every time she saw him, it was like his smile lit up the room for her. That he was training her Pokémon, looking after her and hardly ever leaving her side... she was happy every time he was with her.

Everywhere within Sinnoh had contributed financially to helping Hearthome rebuild, as had parts of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. It would still take a few years for the city to be rebuilt again, but things were progressing.

Both the Elite Four and the Sinnoh's police department were constantly harassed by the media, attempting to find out exactly how and why the attacks were made. As of yet, they still had no answers, and there were no traces or clues as to where Team Phoenix were, or even as to their members.

They were moving on, yet at the same time, they were constantly worried about when and where the next attack might be.

* * *

"Wonder if you still know how to use those legs," Orion taunted Jasmine upon the day of her discharge from hospital. Since he'd ripped his top to shreds to provide Stella a sling, and given the rest to Jasmine to cover her dignity, he'd decided to change what he was wearing. The only things he kept were his white beanie and his backpack. He now had on a white undershirt, over which he wore a blue and white patchwork top which was slightly open, and over that he had on a long grey hooded jacket. He had a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of blue converses on underneath.

"If not, then you're carrying me," Jasmine shot back. "After all, you ripped me dress!"

Orion rolled his eyes at her. "It wasn't my fault!" he folded his arms and looked to Combusken for help. "You should be happy I covered you up! I could have just looked, couldn't I?"

"Busken, busken busk!" Combusken jumped to his trainer's defence.

"Exactly," Orion smiled, shifting his arms awkwardly around the egg case in his arms.

"Combusken's _your_ Pokémon, it's obvious you can train him to agree with you!" Jasmine grinned, enjoying the argument. "Besides! We can't understand Combusken! For all we know, he could be agreeing with _me_!"

Orion grinned. "I knew I should have just left you underneath all that rubble."

"What?!" Jasmine shrieked as she punched his arm.

Everyone around them smirked or chuckled. It was nice to see life was continuing onwards, and that these two had obviously made up from their major falling out. They laughed and joked as they made their way onwards in their journey, heading for the next step in their adventure.

* * *

Miles underground, something stirred. The sudden explosions in Hearthome had woken it early, and it was _pissed_. It bellowed out a large cry of rage that echoed around the cavernous walls. Magma pooled underneath it, bubbling seemingly in sync with its rage.

It stomped forwards, eager to exact revenge on the world that was foolish to wake it.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ None**

**

* * *

**

**And so, after all the all the action in the past few chapters... we have... filler. I can't deny it, this is a chapter full of it. But, on the other hand, there was no need to drag out what's explained here. Better to keep it short like this, rather than over a few chapters.**

**Skaddles; your review made me laugh. It was the whole shoe-throwing thing, it made me giggle. Still does, it's just added in so randomly! Haha. Glad you liked Sam's reappearance too! With his death, it wasn't a hard-hitting impact I was going for, I just tried writing it in a way to make it so Joy's emotions could be felt... which I suppose in itself is actually a way to hit hard. Bah, I wrote the first scene of the last chapter while I was on the phone... I can't multitask. ****That or when I speak, grammar goes out of the window and is reciprocated in my writing. I'll just say I can't multitask. Haha.**

**StarWarsFrakes; thanks for the offer, but I'm not accepting any OCs for a while. When I am again, I'll announce it on this, so if you still want to, submit it then, if you please.**

**Next chapter kicks off the start of a three part special; a movie-like chapter trilogy. Also an excuse to introduce and re-introduce some familiar faces!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Volcanoes erupted continually_

_The ground before them erupted in a shower of burning mud_

_They broke free of their prisons, standing before thier master, eager to serve once more_

_From this spot... it could split the entire continent of Sinnoh in two_

_It was going to shape Sinnoh in the way it felt_

_No matter what... Sinnoh would be completely destroyed._

**

* * *

'Til next time!  
**_

* * *

_


	45. Movie 1, Part 1

**(Chapter 45; Heatran and the Regis; Battle for Coronet!)**

Volcanoes erupted continually. The world was still forming; grass was still beginning to grow for the first time, rocks were slowly building upon themselves – it would be eras before any mountains would form. The molten lava pooled into a large crevice, slowly bubbling as it eroded the rock.

Legends say this is where the first one was born. All that can be proven is that this is where the first one made a nest. A large creature seemingly made from the lava itself and almost heat-proof organic steel.

It settled in the mountain, hibernating for prolonged periods of time, occasionally waking up to check on the new creatures in the world. It saw the development of Pokémon, civilisations rise and fall; all in the times it was actually awake. However... it did not count on the ideals of its own kind. It managed to have a child... a child which eventually bested the parent in abilities, and was appointed as the newest guardian of Stark Mountain.

And so this creature, in search of a new purpose, crawled underground, digging closer to the world's core. It settled in the heat, hibernating for a long period of time, aiming to only wake when it was needed.

* * *

Present day...

The rocked ceilings above the creature shook and rumbled, rocks, stalactites and small Pokémon all came tumbling down on the large Pokémon, waking it from its slumber. It bellowed in rage, severely annoyed that it had been woken before its time. It roared its challenge, and the lava beneath it bubbled with its own rage. It roared again and charged through the underground caverns, aiming its way towards the surface.

However, in its charge... it had woken something else. Something that was sealed for the good of humanity. Something which now wanted revenge. It roared in hatred, its cries echoing throughout the entirety of the underground. Two legends had awoken, and they were after one thing... revenge.

* * *

They looked up at the colossal figure of Mount Coronet towering before them, splitting the land in half. Pokémon chirped happily in the trees, and baby Flying types were attempting flight for the first time. The wind blew, giving them extra leverage, and they soared into the sky, leaving the ground staring up at them in envy.

"I like this place," Orion smiled contemplatively. "It feels... peaceful somehow." He felt the wind brush through him again before he reached down and pressed his Pokéballs in turn, releasing the Pokémon inside.

"I can see where you're going with this," Stella smiled in turn as she released her own Pokémon. Suddenly all six of them had released all of their creatures, and all of the Pokémon instantly rejoiced in the sudden mass gathering.

Jasmine sighed as she leant back into the grass. "There's just one thing..." she whispered to herself, causing Jynx to sashay over to her. "With all of our Pokémon out like this... it's almost like asking for something to happen."

Jynx cocked her head curiously and closed her eyes. She extended her Forewarn ability attempting to see any future danger. All she could see however, was the colossal chaos being caused nearby.

* * *

The creature snarled as it barged through another wall. Its skin was solid as steel, and if it couldn't barge through a rocky structure, it could produce more than enough heat to melt a few walls down.

It resorted to doing just this when it reached a large open space underground. It saw markings – like dots – spread over the ground, and thought nothing of it. Taking a breath, it spat a stream of magma towards the nearest wall, melting it in mere seconds. What it hadn't counted on, however, was the colossal figure sealed away in the cavern.

Moss was growing on it at various places, and due to the intensity of the heat around it, the mould suddenly caught fire. The sudden change in heat woke the beast, and suddenly six eyes shot open, glowing in pairs of blue, red and grey.

It shifted forwards uncertainly, causing the magma Pokémon before it to back away in alarm. The new foe was a _giant_, and suddenly six eyes trained on the one Pokémon before it. It squinted at its foe and rose its arms, suddenly letting out a roar that shook the very caverns themselves.

"_**Bwoooaaarrr!!!"**_

* * *

Cynthia dropped her pen in alarm. It clattered down on her desk, bouncing off and hitting the floor in the same time it took her to stand and stare, mystified at the source of such a noise.

She had felt the very ground she stood on tremble as she heard the sound resonate through what she could only assume was the underground.

"Garr!" Her Garchomp suddenly shrieked as it burst from its Pokéball, and began clawing at the ground in indication.

"Something's happening, isn't it?" the Champion asked her oldest Pokémon. The dragon nodded, staring pointedly at the ground, and then the woman's lines of books on Sinnoh myths.

"Something from myth," Cynthia concluded as she looked to her bookcase. She walked over and picked out a book at random, which as luck would have it, was the very book she needed. She flicked it open, scanning a few pages before her eyes settled on her own handwriting looping near prophecies.

The colour drained from her face as she read further into the description, and she nearly fainted in horror. "Oh gods..." she murmured in horrified shock. She quickly shut the book and looked at her Pokémon apprehensively. "We need to get to Mount Coronet. Now!"

The fiery Pokémon managed to duck underneath a glowing fist its foe through at it. It's tiny height aided it well in this fight, able to dodge punches easily. However, if the larger Pokémon managed to crush it... it would almost definitely be fatal.

It dodged another punch, and quickly realised something; this foe was slowed and weakened by such a long time being sealed away. It quickly used this to its advantage and darted over to the cavern walls and quickly sunk its claws into the rock. Slowly it managed to climb the walls, aiming itself opposite its slowed foe.

It shrieked as it spat forth a stream of flames, the large Pokémon having no time to dodge the fiery assault. As it span around to launch a counter attack, the Fire type had fled to the ceiling, and suddenly spat another fiery assault, this time being pure lava.

All six of the Pokémon's eyes narrowed on its foe, and its rose a glowing fist to attack the opponent just as it dropped from the ceiling, its head glimmering with a metallic shine.

The resulting impact could be felt all over Mount Coronet.

* * *

"Whoa!" A man gasped as the ground underneath him shook, displacing not only him but his Pokémon and the person training with him.

He wore a yellow top with a high collar, and had on brown slacks and sandals. A variety of black bracelets adorned his arms, and he had a black choker around his neck. His most striking feature, however, was the large red afro atop his head.

"That was _awesome_!" he exclaimed as he suddenly began laughing like a maniac. "The fiery spirit of Pokémon battles, felt even from the surface!" He grinned, even as his Magmortar looked at him in what seemed to be exasperation. "The spirits of Pokémon burn, heating up the entirety of the earth!"

"Enough with the fire puns," the man with him pleaded as he rolled his eyes. He had on a blue jacket with yellow circular decorations adorning the tops of the arms. He had on black bottoms with brown boots, and a long silver chain dangling from one of his pockets. His hair was bright blonde, matched by the gleam of his blue eyes.

"Seriously," the blonde man sighed. "...there's only so many of them I can take."

"Tivire," his Pokémon, a large, yellow like Yeti creature with black strips nodded. The Electivire looked around apprehensively, waiting for anymore sudden quakes.

"Aw..." the red head pouted. "I happen to like my fire puns..."

The blonde looked at him pointedly. "Come on," he gestured to a point they could descend the mountainside they were on. "We need to go investigate the source of such monstrous quakes."

"Volkner, seriously!" the redhead laughed. "You're taking your new Elite Four position to heart too much!"

"Yet you don't deny I'm right Flint," Volkner countered. "That attack... no normal Pokémon could cause such an affect..."

Flint grinned as he noticed the spark appearing in the man's eyes. If nothing else, he was looking for a good challenge.

Just how much of a challenge, neither of them knew.

* * *

"The hell was that?!" Jasmine nearly shrieked as she jumped up, feeling the ground shake beneath them all.

The general response was the same, not one of them knew. They looked around, trying to find the source of the ripples.

But, it seemed the source found them as the ground before them suddenly erupted in a shower of burning mud.

Splashes of mud landed on the grass, setting it aflame. Suddenly, all the grass around the hole was on fire, giving the Pokémon an entrance in hellfire.

It looked at them all, narrowing its gaze on them all. Its body was seemingly made from magma, and its face was a mask of organic steel. Its piercing red eyes narrowed on them, and it suddenly let out a shriek which brought pain to all of their ears.

"_**Triiiiaaaaann!!!"**_

Everyone pressed hands over their ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise. The Pokémon before them seemingly smirked in the fires, and breathed in, aiming to wipe them out in a single breath.

The noise passed, and all they could do was look up as the Pokémon before them suddenly spat a stream of lava towards them all.

"Togekiss, Protect!"

A sudden stream of white light shot before them, and they were each greeted with the sight of the Jubilee Pokémon erecting a large green barrier over them all. The lava suddenly pooled onto it, and the Togekiss visibly weakened as it struggled with the barrier.

The Protect started off green, and quickly blackened as the lava washed over it. Nonetheless, it held, and the fiery Pokémon before them snorted out a cloud of smoke before it disappeared back into the depths of where it once came.

"I think..." Orion coughed as the dust, dirt and soot swept over them all. "I think I speak for us all when I ask; what the _hell_ was that?!"

"Something which should not have been woken," Cynthia answered mysteriously as she walked towards them all. "Hello again," she offered them a smile as her Togekiss flew to her. "It's nice to see you all, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"So I'm guessing whatever that big lava monster was is trouble?" Stella assumed.

"Yes," the champion nodded her confirmation. As her Garchomp stood next to her, she offered the older Dusk sibling and her fiancée a smile. "And I do believe we have not met. I am Cynthia."

"I'm Stella," she waved pleasantly. "I'm Orion's older sister. And this is Pavo, my fiancée."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Cynthia bowed her head slightly. "Although now I think I should explain to you what is going on; no doubt after seeing the creature for yourselves, you will want to get involved."

Jasmine giggled sheepishly. "Are we really that predictable?"

* * *

Cynthia sat down on a makeshift deck chair and placed her book down upon the table, opening it to the page she needed to explain.

"Togekiss, if you please," she said as she looked at the Pokémon and gestured to her worn book. The Jubilee Pokémon nodded enthusiastically and focused on the book, and suddenly a hologram-like image of the pages appeared over the book, the vision large enough for everyone to see the words clearly.

"Before you ask," Cynthia spoke as she saw mouths open in amazement, "it's a combination of Psychic and Mirror Coat."

"It's pretty damn amazing though," Stella complimented the technique.

"Thank you. As you can no doubt see, this is a book detailing myths of Sinnoh," Cynthia explained. "However, over the course of my studies, I have added in information I deemed necessary," she said as she pointed to her looped handwriting alongside the text print. "These pages detail to legends of Heatran – the Pokémon I have no doubt you all just saw. They explain the origins of Heatran; how it was supposedly born from lava, and meant to guard over Stark Mountain.

"However, it is doubtful it was 'born' from it, as the reports claim," she frowned as she looked at the hologram, to which multiple sets of eyes were fixed on, human and Pokémon alike. "It is most likely it merely lived in, or on it. Anyway, I digress. This Heatran eventually grew bored with guarding Stark Mountain, and managed to produce offspring."

"Wait," Lucas suddenly interrupted, leaning forwards on his hands to better read the text. "Legendary Pokémon can _breed?_ I thought no-one could get them to reproduce?"

"Maybe they just don't trust humans enough to breed for them," Orion shrugged.

"That is most likely the correct theory," Cynthia nodded in Orion's direction. "Yes, legendaries can breed, otherwise they would die, and then the natures they guard would go out of control." She stopped for a moment, reading over her own writing for clarification. "But you see, this younger Heatran challenged the parent, and won the battle. From this, it banished its parent to under Mount Coronet for a prolonged hibernation, to wake only every so often to check on humanity.

"I think..." she paused, looking back to the remains of where Hearthome once stood in its glory. "That the bombings in Hearthome a few weeks ago may have triggered seismic waves we were not aware of. These may have awakened Heatran prematurely, and now it is going on a rampage."

Stella furrowed her brow in thought. "So send the big sulking heap of magma back to sleep, and all's good again, right?"

Cynthia shook her head as a smile appeared on her lips. "I'm afraid not. You see... eras ago, mankind sealed away the legendary Pokémon Regigigas, fearing it's titanic strength. One was definitely sealed away in Snowpoint City... but there are scattered writings of another sealed beneath Mount Coronet."

"I think we can guess the rest," Pavo waved his hand in assumption. "Heatran awoke Regigigigaah... however you say it," he smirked sheepishly over his tongue tying, "and now they're having one hell of a fight down there."

"Yes, but that's not all," the Champion turned her head abruptly, sending her long blonde hair cascading everywhere. "Both legendary Pokémon have fearsome powers. Heatran can melt solid rock into magma, and Regigigas can move the continents themselves. However," she pinched the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes. "Regigigas also commanded – and presumably can still command any of the legendary Regi trio; Regice, Registeel and Regirock."

She pointed now to her book, where thanks to Togekiss, a hologram of the three appeared. "Each has command over their elements... however, if Regigigas failed to command them effectively after awakening them... it is perfectly possible for them to rebel, act against both master and foe and attack the world themselves."

"This is all piling on awful quick," Orion groaned suddenly as he clutched the egg closer to his chest. "So if we get involved, not only do we have to calm down a pissed off Heatran and a rampaging Regigigas, we might have to deal with masters of ice, rock and steel to boot."

Cynthia arched a brow in surprise. "If it seems too much, the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders can handle it."

"Now, when did I ever say we wouldn't help?" Orion grinned mischievously. "This is where the fun's going to be!"

* * *

Regigigas stood before another shrine, this one having entombed its loyal creations. All six of its eyes narrowed on the inscriptions set upon the wall before it threw a Mega Punch through the rock, shattering it to pieces, sending small chunks flying this way and that.

"_**Bwooaar!"**_

On its roar, each of the sealed golems suddenly awoke, their eyes all beginning to spark with life and light. They broke free of their prisons, standing before their master, eager to serve once more. The master made a few gestures and pointed behind it, letting out a thunderous bellow as Heatran appeared once more behind them.

"_**Triiiaaan!"**_ Heatran shrieked its challenge.

With a nod from Regigigas, the Regi trio suddenly lurched forwards to meet the challenge.

Regice arrived first, seemingly skating its way over to the Lava Dome Pokémon. It skated around its foe, blasting cold, frigid winds as it circled. Heatran however, simply stood still, the Blizzard attacks evaporating before they even reached it. Regice shrieked and dove forwards, its arms gleaming silver.

Heatran ducked back as the fist collided with the floor, the Hammer Arm attack displaying such strength that it made a crater within the ground itself. As Regice faltered and stumbled forwards, Heatran leapt at it, head gleaming silver as it sent the Iceberg Pokémon skidding away. It took in a breath, aiming to release a Flamethrower, stopping abruptly as the rocked arms of Regirock closed down upon its mouth, forcing it shut.

"_Gi...rock..."_ the ancient rock type grumbled, its eyes flashing as it charged a Hyper Beam, point blank. Heatran let out a muffled shriek and struggled before it suddenly dove underground, leaving a small pit where it once was.

"_Gice..."_ Regice hummed as it skated forwards again, looking at the hole in front of it. It rose its arms, sending ice down into the pitfall, freezing it over.

They heard Heatran shriek below them before the ground suddenly rumbled. Each of them stood back, narrowly avoid a column of flames that erupted from underneath. As they dispersed, Heatran suddenly leapt from the depths, spitting a stream of flames at Regice before it latched its claws onto Regirock and assaulted it with continuous Iron Head attacks.

"_Steel!"_ Registeel suddenly bellowed as it threw forwards a large sphere of focused power. The attack collided into Heatran with colossal power, enough so that it blasted the Fire type from the Rock Peak Pokémon and resultantly shot the Lava Dome Pokémon into the cavern walls.

"_Reg..."_ the Regi trio began humming as they rose their arms, aiming on the spot where Heatran had been thrown into. Large balls of static energy formed in between their outstretched arms as their eyes all briefly flashed. With a gigantic roar from each, they threw forth the attacks, a trio of Zap Cannons barrelling into Heatran, causing the Fire type to scream out in pain.

The ancient golems all looked to each other in triumph. Suddenly, spiralling columns of magma coursed around them, trapping them inside its vortex. The Steel and Ice golems both let out roars of tremendous pain as they tried to attack the spiralling magma.

From within the molten rock, a pair of crimson eyes flashed. Heatran camouflaged itself in the Magma Storm, occasionally spitting out streams of fire at its trapped foes.

The fiery columns began to disperse, and Heatran suddenly leapt from them, spinning with such velocity and power it managed to send each of the golems flying into separate walls of the caverns.

"_**Triiiaaa!"**_

It shrieked defiantly at its foes, glaring at each of them in turn. However, static suddenly coursed through its body, causing it to lean heavily on its side as it became paralysed.

The trio took this as their moment to attack. As one they suddenly sped towards the injured Heatran, aiming Hammer Arm attacks at their foe. Heatran was stuck in place, looking like defeat was upon it. However, as soon as a fist was swung, Heatran suddenly jumped aside, letting Regice's attack meet Regirock, causing the Rock type to miss and hit Registeel, and the Steel golem to attack Regice.

Heatran smirked and roared again, this time as the air around it began to heat up to fierce temperatures, the Heat Wave sending each golem back a few paces.

Regice suddenly roared, sending frigid gales into the Heat Wave, reducing the temperature to normal almost instantly. As Heatran's eyes widened, the other two golems descended upon it, their constant attacks beating down upon the Lava Dome Pokémon until its shrieks stopped, and the ancient Fire type lay defeated in a crater which perfectly fit around it.

Regigigas suddenly stepped towards its underlings, its arms folded as it seemed to nod in approval. However, the three golems exchanged a look between each other, seemingly conversing instantly. They looked back towards their master and bellowed in contempt. It was clear what they meant; _you left us to rot all these years, and expect our undying servitude?_

Regigigas looked back at them all, its six eyes narrowing instantly. It roared back at them so strongly that everything around them shook. It suddenly swiped at them all at such speed and power that the first each golem knew of it was when they crashed into the floor around Heatran.

The Colossal Pokémon looked at them each in turn before seemingly snorting and turning away, aiming into the depths of Coronet. Each golem suddenly got to their feet, and exchanged a look. Now free, they had no need to act together, and so split up, aiming in their own direction.

As the golems cleared the area, Heatran shakily got back to its feet. It glanced around apprehensively, looking for the foes again. Deciding it was safe, it burrowed down into the floor, aiming towards the core of Coronet. It was going to shape the world how it saw fit.

* * *

Gardenia stood in the copse of Eterna Forest, eyeing the Old Chateau apprehensively. She shuddered as lightning struck above it, feeling even more unnerved as the storm was only above the building; everywhere else was completely sunny and beautiful.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I've got to check out this place. Sure there's rumours of ghosts...ehehe..." she chuckled nervously to herself, taking a step away from the chateau. "I think maybe... maybe I've got a challenger in the gym!" She turned away from the eerie mansion, making only a step when one of her Pokéballs burst open. It revealed a large bipedal green and beige Pokémon with a green mushroom cap and large red claws. Its tail was beige, and had seed pods on the end.

"Bre!" it suddenly barked, holding out a clawed hand to stop its trainer. "Breloom bre!"

"I know I said I'll investigate it," Gardenia admitted defeatedly, glancing back to the abandoned mansion. "But _look_ at it! Don't you think it's not the _slightest_ bit creepy?"

"Bre," Breloom shook its head, growing a smirk when Gardenia groaned and looked to the floor in defeat.

"_Fine,"_ she pouted, looking back to the mansion. "I'll investigate it..."

She took another breath, aiming towards the eerie mansion hidden within Eterna Forest. However, she made it not two steps before something roared from within the nearby Mount Coronet.

"Eeek!" she shrieked, clinging to her Breloom for safety. "What was that?!"

"Bre breloom!" Breloom pointed towards the edges of the forest. Gardenia followed the Pokémon's lead and looked in the general direction Breloom was pointing in. Standing above Eterna City, on the peaks of Coronet above was a figure barely discernable to the naked eye. At such a distance, it seemed tiny, but her Breloom could identify the Pokémon easily.

Suddenly, the Pokémon atop Coronet roared again, stretching its arms towards the heavens. Ice, snow and slush began whirling around town and mountain both, and within the space of mere moments, they were buried under at least five foot of snow. Gardenia only managed to avoid it by being hidden under the trees in the forest, but even there the temperature had dropped rapidly.

"What... what on earth is that?" she whispered in fear. She watched as the Pokémon retreated back into the mountain, and stepped hesitantly forwards to Eterna, having to trudge through a sudden slope of snow. "Something's really not right here," she concluded in horror. She looked round a moment longer before pulling out her phone; aiming to call the one person she was sure who would know what was occurring

* * *

Roark sighed as he wiped away sweat from his brow. He leant backwards, looking over the mine wall he had been digging into. Behind him a great dinosaur like creature hovered, its gentle beating of wings providing some much needed air. Like his Ramparados, Roark had discovered a fossil and got the scientists in the Oreburgh museum to investigate it. This time they were able to clone an Aerodactyl, which was presently hovering behind its trainer.

"Another day's work done," he giggled as he pulled the pickaxe from the wall. Aerodactyl nodded and shrieked in agreement. "I know deary, we'll get you some treats when we're out of here," he said as he smiled at the ancient Pokémon.

Suddenly something rumbled from deep within the mines, promptly causing Roark to shriek in fear and cling onto the ancient Rock type creature. "What was _that?!_" he wailed, and Aerodactyl did its best to shrug as it struggled to stay aloft with its heavy trainer clinging to it.

"Hmph!" Roark adjusted his glasses and pouted suddenly. "I'll be damned if something thinks it can invade _my_ mine!" he shook his fist furiously into the darkness to further accentuate his point. "Come on Aerodactyl, let's find this uncouth creature and show it who it's messing with!"

"Gyyyaaarr!" Aerodactyl screeched in agreement. It beat its wings slowly, aiming to move more stealthily. They moved further into the caves, eventually finding a large chamber where rocks and boulders were casually being thrown into a large pile.

"_You!_" Roark yelled into the cave, pointing in the direction the rocks were being flung from. "Who do you think you are to mess with _my_ mine?! You better have a damned good explanation for yourself!" His argument was met with silence, and Roark began to pout as nothing answered him. Only the slow beating of his Pokémon's wings was of any answer.

"_Hey_!" Roark stomped his feet impetulantly into the darkness. "I'm talking to you! At least have the courtesy to answer!"

From within the darkness, seven small reflections of light, like eyes shone back, seemingly in a shape like a 'H'. The ground shook and rumbled as loud, echoing footsteps assaulted the silence, and even Roark was sent almost a foot in the air with each step.

"What?" Roark attempted to say, but it came out as more of a squeak. Suddenly from the darkness, a large golem like creature seemingly built of rocks stomped towards him. "_Eeiiyaaahhh!" _he shrieked suddenly as he clung onto his Aerodactyl in sheer terror.

"_Gi... __**rock!!!**__" _the creature suddenly bellowed, causing Roark to scream almost as loudly as the creature's roar.

"Regirock?" the Oreburgh gym leader blinked in complete amazement as he recovered. He winced as the Pokémon suddenly threw more boulders around, and Roark suddenly understood. This legendary creature was reshaping the mine how it saw fit, but was paying no heed to the destruction it was causing.

"Girock!" the rock golem suddenly yelled before it took off back into the darkness, to where Roark could only assume was Mount Coronet.

"I think..." Roark bit his lip as his legs began to wobble and shake. "I think we _might_ need to call the Elite Four in to help with this..."

* * *

Cynthia pinched her nose in sheer frustration. She looked down at the ground, to her phone, which was still alerting her of everything going on, and then to the group stood before her.

"It seems..." she sighed, looking towards the distance, Mount Coronet illuminating her view. "It seems that the worst case scenario has become reality. Regigigas managed to awaken the three legendary golems... but was unable to control them."

Everyone – human and Pokémon alike – groaned in frustration. Delphie looked backwards to Mount Coronet and then to the woman before her. "So now we must subdue not just Heatran and Regigigas, but the three legendary golems too?"

"To put it simply, yes," Cynthia nodded, sending her extremely long blonde hair shaking everywhere. "But as we all know, it will be anything but that simple." She sighed again, seemingly looking past Mount Coronet, into the places beyond. "Eterna City has been the first to feel Regice's fury; it has become buried under snow, even more so than Snowpoint City. Oreburgh Mine it seems has Regirock inhabiting it, moving rock foundations and walls to better suit the area."

Lucas suddenly started forwards, pointing at text illuminated in the book. "But why are they doing that? Look here," he pointed explicitly to the highlighted paragraph, "it says if they rebel, the trio master would reshape Coronet how it sees fit, and eliminate the threat posed by its rebellious subordinates."

"You are not incorrect," Cynthia looked at the researcher. "But the texts – and my research – they fail to encompass the one thing that makes every living creature unique; free will." She looked pointedly at everyone, and then focused her gaze again on Lucas. "You will know it for certain, when presented with choices; no-one will ever know which path you will take. What this," she pointed at the text, "fails to include is that Regigigas would have had a choice."

"To destroy the trio of golems," Delphie suddenly interrupted. "Or to spare their lives, and hope that they again become allies." Cynthia nodded again, and something lit up in Delphie's face. "But the trio rebelled," the Psychic type trainer continued, "and now their master is carrying out its own plan, whilst each golem undertakes the plan in their own way."

"That is what we can only assume," the Champion nodded again. "What unnerves me is the plan Regigigas has to reshape Coronet. The Pokémon is known to be able move continents. Who knows what it could do to a mere mountain."

"Then there's Registeel too," Orion suddenly interjected, sharing a glance with his Combusken, seemingly sharing a conversation with the Pokémon in a nod. "If it's going to be carrying out Regigigas' plan, how comes we hadn't heard anything from it?"

"And Heatran too," Jasmine voiced her opinion. "It's not hard to assume that it would have a plan too."

Cynthia paused in thought for a moment. "Regice has gone near Snowpoint; where there is abundant snow. Regirock to Oreburgh, where there is a mine. Registeel most likely will not go to Iron Island, mainly because everything is relating around Mount Coronet, and there is no direct connection between the two locations." So Registeel will go to where there is abundant steel ore. Alternatively, it could go to somewhere where it could make steel easily."

"Like the core?" Lucas suddenly asked. "If Registeel found somewhere surrounded by enough lava and magma, it could use the nearby metal ores to form steel." He blinked in thought, looking to the Fire Pokémon around them. "And of course!" he suddenly punched an open palm. "Heatran's a Pokémon built from lava! No doubt it's going to head towards the centre of the earth; there's plenty of molten magma and lava, it'll be perfect for it!"

"Ha! This kid sure knows the fiery passion that burns within the souls of each Fire Pokémon!"

Everyone looked round suddenly, finding two men descending the large mountainside range nearby them. One had a large red afro and an equally large grin, and the other was blonde and blue eyed, and seemingly exasperated at his friend's behaviour.

"So reinforcements finally arrive then?" Cynthia arched an amused brow at the duo that suddenly appeared. "Nice to see you could make it."

"Of course!" the redhead guffawed animatedly. "Like we would ever give the chance to avoid the passion that burn-"

"Enough..." his companion sighed. "Seriously? All the fire puns?" He shook his head, pressing fingers to his temples in frustration. "Okay..." he looked back up, focusing on Cynthia. "What's the plan? How are we going to go about doing this?" the questions rolled off his tongue, and he cast a sidelong glance at Flint. "_Please_ tell me there's going to be a decent battle in it; I could use the challenge."

"We'll see," Cynthia smiled. "As for our plan, as far as I know, it's going to be all of us trying to see what we can do."

"_All_ of us?" Flint repeated in confusion.

"Yes," the Champion nodded. "These trainers are going to help." Upon her gesture, Flint and Volkner both span round, seemingly seeing everyone and their Pokémon for the first time. "I know of their abilities first hand," Cynthia informed them. "I can assure you that they are very skilled."

"Alright," Flint nodded appreciatively. He grinned as his eyes settled on the Pokémon. "Brilliant! Fire types in the mix!" He threw his hands out to the heavens before seemingly grabbing at the Pokémon. "Nice to see trainers that know of the flaming passion that burns within the spirits of Fire Pokémon."

"_Flint..."_ Volkner sighed again in frustration. "The last thing these trainers need is your constant puns." He frowned, looking over the trainers. As he scanned them, his eyes suddenly lit up in recognition, and a smile appeared over his face. "Hey..." he grinned and pointed at the two blondes within the six trainer group. "You two are Craetan's kids aren't you? Stella and Orion, right?"

"Yeah," Stella nodded with a beaming smile. "Nice to see you remember us."

"After all, it's only been a few months since we saw you last," Orion grinned. "If I remember, it was at some Gym Leader conference where you decided it would be a fun idea to get a broom and-"

"Okay!" Volkner cut through suddenly, turning a fierce shade of red. "The less said about that, the better. Anyway," he looked at the rest of the group. "I'm Volkner, and this clown-" he held a palm out towards Flint. "- is Flint. He's... I suppose you could call him to hothead of the Elite Four." He blinked once, twice, realising his words before he let out a mixture of a groan and a sigh. "Great, now you've got me doing it!"

"So is this the mighty rescue squad?" Flint asked as he stole a glance at Cynthia. "The heroes aiming to stop whatever's happening in Coronet?"

"Almost," Cynthia replied vaguely. "There's two more people going to meet here, they've both seen what the golems are doing first hand, and they insisted on helping out."

"Awesome!" Flint declared with a beaming smile. "Do we know 'em?"

"I'd say so," the Champion replied. "And here's one of them now," she announced as she suddenly pointed towards the hills before them.

A woman suddenly descended them, a broad smile upon her face as she began running down, and accidentally tripped over something. Her face contorted in shock as she screamed, and suddenly she began tumbling downhill, arriving in an ungracious heap at the bottom.

"Ouch..." she groaned as she rubbed at the backs of her thighs. "That hurt..." she winced as she stood up, still rubbing at the sore area. "That's going to leave a bruise..." Gardenia suddenly looked up, smiling broadly at everyone. "Heya!" she waved enthusiastically. "Nice to see you all!" As she walked towards them, she suddenly stopped mid-stride, her eyes shining with complete delight as she looked at the Pokémon – or more specifically Lucas' Turtwig and Stella's Roselia.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in delight, and without warning she leapt at the Grass types and hugged them both. "Grass types! They're so _adorable!"_

Volkner looked incredulously at her and then at Cynthia. "_She's_ helping?"

"Gardenia is a good trainer, otherwise how else could she be a Gym Leader?" the Champion answered. "And it looks like our last helping hand is coming now," she said suddenly as she shielded her eyes and looked to the skies.

Suddenly a shadow passed over them, and a loud, piercing shrieking sound could be heard.

"Is that an Aerodactyl?" Lucas asked as he tried to identify the Pokémon. "It doesn't _sound _like one..."

The Pokémon suddenly swooped down, and the shrieking intensified. Suddenly, a large human figure dropped from about twelve feet above them, landing unceremoniously on the ground. The person stood, brushing down his clothes and adjusting his glasses.

"I am _never_ flying an Aerodactyl again!" Roark declared firmly, stomping his foot, literally putting his foot down on the subject. "Oh my gosh!" he suddenly exclaimed upon seeing everyone. "It's like everyone's here!" He skipped around merrily, before his eyes settled on Volkner, and suddenly his eyes lit up entirely, and his smile spread across his face. "Volkie!!!" he shrieked suddenly and _leapt_ at the man, knocking him to the floor and showering him with affection.

"'Volkie'?" Flint repeated incredulously, trying to bite back laughter.

"Roark... now's not the time for this," Cynthia chastised the Rock type enthusiast. Roark blushed sheepishly and removed himself from Volkner, who had turned a shade of red matched only by Flint's hair.

"Right, now let's get down to this," the Champion declared as she clapped her hands, gathering all attention. "Now, recall all your Pokémon, we need to be able to move easily for this." Everyone nodded around her, and every Pokémon but Combusken was recalled.

"He stays out of his Pokéball," Orion explained briefly as both Volkner and Flint looked at him.

"Now we're here, we have only one choice set before us; we must go into Coronet and subdue these legends ourselves," she announced gravely.

"_What?!_" Roark shrieked in complete shock. "We need to go... in there," he pointed to the mountain, "where there's four very big, _very _pissed golems wandering around, remodelling a _mountain_... and then a _big_ beast underneath that spits _lava_, and you want us to _subdue _them?!"

"Well..." Cynthia smirked. "That's it in a nutshell."

"Oh," Roark pouted. "Okay then. I just wanted to clarify."

"Good," the Chamption nodded. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Regigigas scowled at the large mountain range before it. Above was Spear Pillar, said to be the gateway to many legendaries. The Colossal Pokémon rubbed its hands together before pushing against the large tower of stone. The Spear Pillar groaned, but slowly it began to move, inching ever closer towards a cliff edge.

It glared down at the new hole it had created and sized it up. Without warning it jumped in, moving the rock walls as it fell. From this new spot, it could move the whole of Coronet itself, and split the entire continent of Sinnoh in two.

Of course, little did it know that a mile or two below it, Heatran was slowly gathering power. It was going to shape Sinnoh into the way it felt it should be; a smouldering mass of rock and fire. Either way, no matter what, if either Pokémon succeeded, Sinnoh would be completely destroyed.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Gardenia and Roark's new Pokemon are both from their Platinum rebattles; Breloom and Aerodactyl respectively**

**

* * *

**

**And here comes the start of the three part special! An excuse to introduce Flint and Volkner! **

**Don't know why, but when I was writing this, I couldn't help but imagine Flint's voice being the same/similar to Zack Fair's from Final Fantasy 7. I just think it suits him!**

**And both Roark and Gardenia make great first impressions on the group of heroes.** **I like the thought of Roark crash landing an Aerodactyl**.

**Glad you liked the random profiles I put up Skaddles! And by the way, it was Stella who mentioned how strange it was for Lucian to help out so quickly, not Jasmine. Haha, I get a correction on you! Me 1, you... well... you're winning! **

**WolfSummoner93; I did originally plan for Jasmine to become comatose... but I decided against it. It just seemed too cliched for her to be saved and then go into a coma, only to be woken up by her Prince Charming. Feelings grow over time, not a sudden 'oh my god you saved me! Let's have babies!' like most stories seem to be. They're slowly figuring out how they feel, 'slow' being the key word.**

**And on the topic of romance, next chapter has some building between two characters in the midst of the action and the destruction. Some cliches can't be avoided...**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Death? Destruction? Spirits?_

_Regice screamed as it plummeted down into open air._

_Steam rose everywhere, rocks were turning to magma_

_The Spear Pillar... had been moved_

_All three of them froze, their blood running ice cold_

_"I think... it might have found us."_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	46. Movie 1, Part 2

**(Chapter 46; Heatran and the Regis; Battle for Coronet II)**

Heat swelled around them all. Inside the depths of Coronet, magma pools bubbled away, eating at the ancient rock walls. The lava currents beneath them gave the area a red glow.

"The fire burns around us all, fuelling us with a heated hope of-"

"Flint! Shut _up!_" Volkner barked, irate with his friend's constant puns.

Flint offered a small grin which rapidly turned into a frown. "Crash and burn..."

Cynthia sighed at them both, flicking her hair from her face. The humid temperatures were causing them all to sweat heavily almost instantly, and they found their hair sticking to their faces, most of the time over their eyes. "Please, stop the arguments." Her gaze swept over the area, taking in the environment. "If I had to guess, I would say that only fire and rock Pokémon remain anywhere near here." She frowned, looking over a bubbling magma pool. "We must make our way inwards, treading carefully yet at speed."

Lucas groaned in discomfort. He didn't want to be going further into the cave; if anything he wanted to run away from it. But the chance of seeing Legendaries in person, it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"And then we sort out all these creatures seeking to do whatever with Coronet!" Flint beamed as he clapped his hands together.

As one, the group moved forwards, stopping instantly as a large rumble resonated throughout the caverns. They dropped instantly to the floor, watching in open mouthed awe as the mountain walls in front of them _moved_ away from them, rumbling more and more as dust, rocks and the occasional Pokémon tumbled from the rock face.

Gardenia whimpered, holding herself as strongly as she could. "And here I thought the Old Chateau was scary..."

"That place?" Orion looked at her with a smile, trying to distract them from the moving wall ahead. "It's really not. I caught my Gastly from there. There was just a Gengar in there trying to get people to find it's master's dead body so they could pass on."

Gardenia shuddered again. Death? Destruction? Spirits? She'd take a beautiful blooming bouquet over them any day.

"Can we _please_ figure out what's causing this?!" Roark squeaked. "There's a Regirock refurbishing _my_ mines, and now the _walls_ in Coronet are moving!"

"That would be the work of Regigigas," Cynthia answered. She looked curiously at her surroundings as the rumbles stopped, and shakily got to her feet. "It can move the continents themselves, one comparatively small mountain wall isn't going to be much hassle."

"Yeah, but didn't you mention the other legendary Pokémon?" Jasmine piped up. In the red light of the caves, her eyes were almost indistinguishable, but the fear on her face was palpable. "Golems of ice, rock and steel, and Heatran – a Pokémon that can _breathe_ magma!"

Stella turned and looked at her, a small smirk forming across her face. "Don't tell me you're scared Jasmine?" A quick look around at everyone would reveal that in fact, they all were, but only Jasmine was letting it show. "If you're that scared, we could always just leave you behind somewhere; deal with these Pokémon ourselves..."

Jasmine glowered back at the woman, gritting and grinding her teeth. "Just you wait Stella!" she growled, standing up resolutely and glaring into the caverns. "I'll prove you wrong! Bring on that Regice! Me and Jynx will send it back into the deep freeze!"

"Whoa!" Flint grinned appreciatively, spinning round to look at her. "Such fiery passion! The power that burns into your soul! You're a wonderful and scorchingly hot woman!"

"Uh..." Jasmine blinked at him, slightly dumbfounded. "...Thanks?" She looked blankly at Flint, who was still grinning at her. Her attention diverted, she managed to completely miss the look of sheer unbridled jealousy that ran through one of her companions. If looks could kill, Flint would be dead ten times over, and most likely tortured a few times too.

"Flint..." Volkner growled in warning. The Fire type enthusiast grinned and shrugged, looking deeper into the caverns. He whistled, and the sound bounced off a few walls, echoing deeper. "So Cynnie, how far these caves go?"

The champion glared at the name he used for her, but shrugged it off as she too looked around. "I'm not sure," she admitted, casting a glance towards Roark. "Have you managed to map anywhere near here?"

"Not a one," he pouted and folded his arms, looking somewhat put out.

Cynthia opened her mouth to say something, stopping instantly as _something_ thudded into the rocks around them, shaking the ground itself. A fiery column of lava suddenly spouted up, causing both Roark and Gardenia to scream as Flint cheered in childish glee.

Pavo blinked as he regarded Flint's behaviour. He leant in closer to Stella and whispered into her ear, "I can't be the only one who thinks he's just the _slightest_ bit insane?"

Delphie overhead this and smiled slightly. "He is eccentric. He is no more insane than anyone in our group."

"True," Stella offered her a small smile. "You have my little brother in my group; _that_ says it all."

Another roar echoed before them, followed by a creature suddenly flipping up from the magma itself, landing heavily on all fours before them all. Heatran stood before them, glaring at them with its bright yellow eyes. Everyone stepped back a few steps, save for Flint, who was stood rooted to the spot, a huge grin across his face.

Lucas looked at the Elite Four member and rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath, "If he makes another fire pun, can we feed him to the Heatran? _Please_?"

Volker snorted quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the Pokémon before him. "I like you kid. Rest assured, if there's another, I'll smother him in honey and leave him near an Ursaring pack."

Orion grinned, and couldn't help but speak the thought that ran through his head. "That sounds rather kinky Volkner. Changing one of your fantasies perhaps?"

Volkner glared at him for a moment, his mouth opening and shutting like a Magikarp on land. None of the others could deny it was funny, save for Roark, who was feeling slightly jealous, and Flint, who was still looking at the Heatran with dreamy eyes.

The newly appointed Elite Four member turned his scowl into a smirk, and let out a small chuckle. "I forgot about that humour of yours Orion. Just you wait, I'll make sure to get you back for it."

"In the mean time, it would be best to focus on the Heatran," Delphie suddenly spoke. She pointed towards it, and sure enough it was slowly advancing on Flint, who was still staring at it with dreamy eyes, oblivious to the threat.

* * *

Footsteps crunched through the newly laid snow. Making the imprints were two people, their Pokémon floating alongside them contently.

"Mar..." Pyre shuddered as he hugged himself, his words coming out through his chattering teeth. "I t-thought we w-were done with Team Phe-phoenix."

"I had hoped we were," Mar nodded back desolately. He flinched, feeling the biting cold, but unlike Pyre, he was able to speak normally. "But it seems quitting isn't something the boss will allow, especially after he bailed us out of Kanto. We excel as thieves; that's what we're going to stick to."

"N-no promotions?" Pyre asked.

"We'll make sure we fail any other assignments we're given," Mar planned. "That way, our strengths will be realised, and we'll stay as Pokémon thieves until we're strong enough to quit this Team."

"Rif! Loon drifloon!" Drifloon suddenly wailed, pointing its feelers fearfully.

Mar and Pyre both followed its gaze, staring wide eyed at the creature before them. It was seemingly built from ice, and light reflected through it like a prism.

"**Gice...**"

Its eyes flashed as it roared at them, and the criminal duo found themselves skipping back through the snow fearfully. Regice roared and brought down a glowing arm, and the humans barely managed to jump back in time before it impacted the ground.

A loud, resounding 'thud' echoed throughout, and even still Mar and Pyre backed away. There was a large crater left from where Regice's Hammer Arm had contacted the ground. Drifloon scowled at the creature, the attack had passed completely through it ineffectively, but it still felt the arm work through its body. It puffed up its body, sending a wave of adrenaline from its mouth onto Regice.

The Iceberg Pokémon grunted as the hormone washed through it. Drifloon's Swagger had sent power coursing through its body, but at the cost of confusing Regice entirely.

Regice flailed about, its arms taking on the shining white glow belonging to its Hammer Arm as it thrashed about. Drifloon stood arrogantly in the way of the creature, simply spinning around, annoying the Pokémon further. Regice let out one final roar as it brought another attack down, which the Ghost Pokémon simply floated around.

"**Reg... regice!**"

Regice glared hatefully at the creature before it, a moment too late. It noticed the sudden shift in weight below it, and realised the cost of its Hammer Arms; the ground beneath it had begun to crack and splinter under the strain. Now, it failed to support the creature's weight, and with one earth-shattering sound the ground split open, and Regice screamed as it plummeted downwards.

"Wow..." Mar looked at the Pokémon, deeply impressed. "Remind me never to piss you off."

* * *

Heatran barked furiously as it advanced further. Its claws sunk deep into the ground, and its fangs began swirling with fire as it advanced. Flint finally noticed the sudden threat and backed away, fear ebbing and flowing through his veins.

Cynthia scowled. She wasted too much time being impressed by the creature before her. Now was the time for action. "Garchomp, battle dance!" she cried as she threw a Pokéball forth, and the Mach Pokémon appeared hissing in a burst of light.

Volkner grinned as he saw what was going to happen. Adrenaline pumped through him in anticipation. This was going to be one hell of a good battle. "Elective, engage!" The yeti-like creature burst from its ball, flexing its muscles as it stood side by side with Garchomp. The two creatures brushed past Flint, locking eyes firmly with the legend before them.

Flint tensed, reaching down for one of his one Pokémon. As he did so, a resonating series of thuds hit the ceiling above them. Everyone – Pokémon and human alike – looked up, in time to see the ceiling suddenly open up and drop a large, crystalline screaming Pokémon down.

"Everyone, back!" Cynthia cried instantly. Following her command, everyone dove out of the way, yet still making sure they could watch Heatran. By some sheer stroke of luck the creature fell atop of Heatran, who cried out as the unintentional Body Slam knocked into it.

"Regice..." Cynthia whispered in awe as the ice golem shrieked frantically, trying to escape the burning feeling of flames assaulting its body.

Regice took a look at its foe, and then the humans before it. Before, it needed the aid of its two comrades to damage Heatran. Severely outnumbered this time, the Iceberg Pokémon threw its arms to the floor, creating a slide of ice which it quickly used to skate away from everyone.

Heatran meanwhile staggered to its feet, somewhat dazed. It looked around before shrieking and darting away, jumping immeasurable distances through the caverns.

Cynthia frowned, looking after the creature. "This isn't going to end peacefully..." She sighed, stole a glanced at her Garchomp and exchanged a nod, then looked at everyone around her. "We are going to need to deal with these creatures ourselves. The only logical option will be to split up and search for these legendary Pokémon, and knock them out. Maybe that will be enough to quell them."

"And what if we can't?" Gardenia asked. After all, there were only three extremely strong trainers with them; they couldn't go after each creature that easily.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Cynthia sighed as she pulled away hair that was sticking to her face. "We'll split up and each take a Pokémon. Volkner, Flint, I want you two to go after Heatran."

"Oh yeah!" Flint pumped the air, a wide childish beaming smile plastering across his face. "The burning soul of fire baby!"

"Anymore and I'm throwing you in the lava," Volkner threatened.

"Aww... I want to go with Volkie..." Roark stomped his feet, pouting childishly.

"Well," Flint grinned and slung his arm round Volkner, who sighed and scowled at him. "I've got 'Volkie' for now! I'll return him to you all in one piece though!"

"Enough Flint," Volkner rolled his eyes and offered an apologetic look to Roark. "I'll be back soon, alright? Flint..." he growled warningly now, and the redhead removed his arm post-haste. "Good. Now walk."

"Whatever grumpy-pants," Flint pouted but shrugged and walked into the caves, aiming after Heatran with Volker hot on his heels.

"Roark," Cynthia looked at him. "You deal with Regice. Lucas, you go with him, the two of you should be able to handle the creature."

"Yes ma'am!" Roark grinned, spinning round to look at Lucas. "Come on cutie, let's go find this walking freezer!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at him, glaring despite the fear welling up within him. At least he was with Roark; he spent almost his whole life within caves, something which eased Lucas a bit.

"I'll see you guys soon then," Lucas said to his friends, who nodded and waved him off as the two hunted after Regice.

"Now," Cynthia looked round to Gardenia, growling as her hair once again got in her face. "You can deal with Regirock. Stella, Pavo," she looked at the two. "I'll admit I don't know about your skills much, but you two go with Gardenia, you'll all be fine."

"Alright," Stella nodded, and after a quick 'see you later' with everyone, her and Pavo followed after Gardenia.

"Now... I think Oreburgh's this way..." Gardenia could be heard musing as they walked off. "Say! Do you have any Grass types?!"

Cynthia groaned. Trust her to get distracted at a time like this. "Anyway," she turned her attention to the three humans left before her. "Jasmine, Orion, I want you two to go after Registeel. You hold a large advantage over it type wise, if only because of this one here," she smiled as she ruffled Combusken's feathers, who grinned and clucked happily under the attention.

"Then... what do I do?" Delphie asked as she looked up to Cynthia.

"You'll be helping me find Regigigas," Cynthia answered bluntly. Delphie's eyes turned to the size of plates as she contemplated it. Hunting the most powerful of the creatures? She wasn't nearly strong enough to do so. Cynthia seemed to read her thoughts and smiled reassuringly. "I'm confident in your abilities. Trust me on this."

"Alright then," Orion grinned, shifting the egg case in his arms as he looked between everyone. "Let's go find us a steel golem! Now... just how do we get to one?" he mumbled sheepishly as he rubbed his cheek.

"Did you not pay _any_ attention?" Jasmine looked at him in exasperation. "We need to go near the core, it's hot enough for minerals to melt into metals."

"Uh... right... I knew that!" Orion grinned shamelessly, and Jasmine sighed and shook her head. "See ya guys later!" he waved off Delphie and Cynthia before looking down to his Pokémon. "Come on Buskie, let's see if you can beat up an old, rusty Pokémon!"

"If nothing else, we can push Orion into the lava, don't you think?" Jasmine asked in honeyed teasing.

"Combusken combusk!"

"Hey!" Orion's voice echoed back to Delphie and Cynthia. "Don't side with her!"

Delphie rolled her eyes. Trust those two to carry on like that.

"Come on," Cynthia gestured towards her Garchomp as she looked at Delphie. "I have a feeling Regigigas will be somewhere near the Spear Pillar. It's where everything big in Coronet seems to occur." She grinned, and Delphie found herself reciprocating the movement. "And Garchomp here just so happens to be a quick way there."

"Okay..." Delphie looked somewhat nervous, but bit it back. She straddled the dragon and clung tightly to Cynthia's waist as per instructions. Garchomp suddenly took flight, and Delphie was sure her stomach was left back on the ground. There was a reason she preferred Psychic types.

* * *

Lucas sighed, wiping his sweaty brow with a sleeve. On the one hand, he was glad he had got away from that _sweltering_ heat, but on the other hand... he gulped, looking at the dark cavern, taking in the stalactites hanging from the ceiling, their pointed edges barely visible in the darkness. Why did he have to get into a cave?

"H-hey Roark?" his voice wavered and broke, making Lucas wince and hate the way he sounded when frightened. He coughed, clearing his throat as the man turned around. "Can we get a bit of light in here? I... I'm not a fan of caves..."

Roark looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "How can you _not_ like caves?!" he demanded, pursing his lips and glaring at him in the darkness. He sighed, tapping his hard hat and switched the light on. The torch like glow illuminated the cavern, making Lucas somewhat more relaxed. "Now..." Roark looked around, his movements making the beam of light spin around the cave. "How are we going to find this Regice beastie?"

Lucas stepped forwards, holding out a hand and passing it through the air. "Quite simple really. We follow the cooling in temperature. Basically, the closer we get to Regice, the colder it will get."

"Cute _and_ smart," Roark cooed, near enough floating around the researcher. "If you're hiding a great body under there, you'd make a man _so_ happy!"

Lucas blushed, pointedly turning away and scratching his cheek sheepishly. As he did, he noticed the faintest glimmer and shine of light in the distance. He stared at it, waving for Roark to come closer. "Point your light over there, would you?" The beam of yellow flashed over in the direction, rewarding them with the sight of a tunnel, seemingly constructed of ice. Both men let out a breath in awe, the beauty of it magnified as the light bent everywhere within the tunnel.

"Just a guess, but I'd say we're near Regice," Lucas smirked and tentatively put a foot down onto the ice. His weight held, and he took another step forwards. "Come on, but tread carefully."

Roark nodded and stepped forwards onto the ice, and promptly lost his footing. He yelped, letting out a shrill cry before he hit the ice face first. "Owie..." he groaned, pulling himself back up and rubbing his nose tearfully.

Lucas withheld the urge to outright laugh. If nothing else, finding Regice would be pretty funny.

* * *

Gardenia resisted the urge to scream. Everywhere were shadows and silhouettes of creepy cave structures. What was worse was that there were no plants around! She sighed, rubbing her temples and pulled the hand down across her face. She had to focus... if they couldn't stop these golems, there might not be any plants anywhere for her to admire. She needed something to get her mind off the creepy cave... the Old Chateau was _nothing _on this place!

"So..." she bounced a full turn, stopping to look at Stella and Pavo. "Can I see your Grass type?!"

Stella and Pavo both looked blankly at her. Here they were, trying to stop _legendary_ Pokémon, and she was prattling on about seeing a Grass type?

"Uh... okay?" Stella looked completely bemused, but threw forth a Pokéball, letting out her Roselia. The creature wilted slightly, feeling the harsh burn of heat deep down in the underground. However, before it could object, Gardenia squealed and ran at it, picking it up and hugging it tightly, actually _giggling_ as the creature tried to bat her away with its rose arms.

The coordinator could only look on in _complete_ disbelief. A glance towards her fiancée told her that he too was looking at her with equal incredulity. And here Stella was thinking Orion was weird sometimes? This woman seriously took the cake. Then again, her dad was pretty weird when he saw a Dark type... she sighed, somehow, her and her brother seemed to find _all_ the strangest people in the world...

"Gardenia?" Pavo looked at her, managing to stop her from squeezing the poor Thorn Pokémon to death. "You realise we're meant to be trying to find a Regirock? Not crush tiny Grass types in our arms?"

"Oh... right..." Gardenia giggled nervously, handing Stella back her Pokémon. The coordinator smiled and returned her Pokémon, letting it escape out of the heat. "So... we need to find Regirock..."

"There's a way we can quickly get to it," Pavo said as he brushed a hand against the rocky walls. "Stella, send out your Mismagius; it can go _through_ the walls, it'll help us find it much quicker."

"Right," Stella nodded, enlarging another one of her Pokéballs. "Migmagius, come out!"

"Maaaag~..." the Pokémon moaned hauntingly as she burst from the ball. It floated around Stella, who smiled back at it even as Gardenia shied away.

"Ghost..." she flinched, backing away towards a wall. "I really, _really _don't like Ghost types..."

"Oh, sorry," Stella offered her a lopsided smile. "Mismagius, I need you to search for a Regirock, can you do that?" The Pokémon floated up and down on the spot, what could be interpreted as a nod. "Okay, after that, come back here and lead us to it!" Mismagius nodded again before taking off through the walls, making Gardenia visibly relax. "So," the coordinator turned to her and smirked. "What would you do if there was a Grass and Ghost type?"

The gym leader shuddered, hugging herself instantly. "Don't talk of such a thing! I don't want to ever think of a great Grass type becoming all... ghostly..."

Stella rolled her eyes. This woman was _definitely _worse than Orion could _ever _be.

* * *

It was hot. So very, _very_ hot. Steam rose everywhere, rocks were turning to magma... it was near enough what people considered the heat of hell to be.

Orion groaned as he tried in vain to fan himself. If it was this hot here... he didn't want to think about how _boiling_ Flint and Volkner must be going after Heatran. He wiped his arm across his head, cursing as sweat poured out to replace that just removed. He'd removed everything on his top half, and had used his clothes to tie the egg case onto his backpack. But now the heat rushed straight at his bare chest, and he was constantly fanning himself.

Jasmine was sweltering too, but she'd only removed her jacket; walking round in just her bra didn't feel that comfortable to her. Now, it was rather pointless. She was sweating so profusely that her white top had gone see through. Even Combusken looked uncomfortable in the heat, and he was a creature had a constant source of heat burning through his veins.

"Whose idea was this?" Orion groaned as they walked further into the caves. "I mean _seriously_! Even Buskie's uncomfortable!"

"Com... busken busk..." the Young Fowl chirped in agreement as it shook its feathers, trying to remove some of the sweat that plagued even the Pokémon.

"We just need to walk in further until we find Registeel," Jasmine said as she threw her hair from her face, grimacing as the sweat on her face instantly evaporated. "Then maybe... we can distract it and lead it away from here?"

Orion groaned as he continued to fan himself. "And how are we going to distract it?" He looked pointedly at her, narrowing his eyes. "Shall I wear some nipple tassels and give it a little strip tease?"

Jasmine bit her lip, trying in vain to hold in the laughter that threatened to burst from her. Seeing as he was standing topless before her, it wasn't hard to imagine the nipple tassels on him. It wasn't just a funny thought... it was damn _hilarious_. Tears stung her eyes as she gulped back the giggles assaulting her.

Orion caught this, and mistaking it for something else, let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry." He looked around and stretched, grimacing at how sweaty he felt. "I just really don't like heat. Give me cold or rain anyday!"

"You're forgiven," Jasmine smiled as she walked next to him. "Now, shall we go find this steel golem?"

Red eyes suddenly gleamed in the darkness, and all three of them instantly froze, their blood now running icy cold.

"I think..." Orion gulped. "I think it might have found _us_..."

* * *

Volkner was _hot_. Sure, he'd been in warm climates before... but nothing compared to _this._ Even his eyeballs felt like they'd dried out. He cast a glance sideways and saw that Flint – the self proclaimed Fire Master – was suffering in the heat. Every now and then though, Volkner felt his eyes trail, going slowly over Flint. Because of the heat, they were both topless, trying to deal. Of course... _now_ would be the time Volkner found himself longing for his friend again.

Flint however, was completely enthusiastic, as ever - if not more. After all, Volkner was half naked with him! It was like someone was watching out for him or something. They'd always been closer than best friends... Flint grinned as he saw Volkner's eyes linger on him for a moment. The man had no idea how much he'd hurt the redhead when he announced he was seeing Roark. Flint knew though... there was a chance he could win the blonde back, and he was going to take it.

"How much further until we find this creature?" Volkner scowled as they made their way sluggishly through the ever increasingly hot tunnels. "I'm itching for a decent fight... as well as for some fresh, cool air."

"Not liking the heat?" Flint grinned instantly at him, resting his hands behind his head. "Aren't you impassioned with fire after feeling the way even the walls themselves burn with power?!"

"Flint." Volkner narrowed his eyes and looked at the man. "_Enough_ with those puns!"

The Fire type specialist grinned. Now was the time to start the gamble. "Sure, I'll stop the puns..." Volkner's eyes lit up in relief. "_If_ you go on a date with me."

Volkner now truly looked too shocked for words. He stood, mouth hanging slightly agape as he tried in vain to compose himself. "Flint..." he growled warningly. "I'm with Roark, okay? I'm not going to go on a date with you. I'm not going to cheat on Roark, you _hear_?"

Flint grinned again, and quickly jumped in front of Volkner, pressing his arm against a wall, blocking the man's escape. "Now now, I only mentioned a _date_. Not once did I mention anything about _cheating_ on Roark..."

Volkner again was flabbergasted. "I _know_ you Flint," he tried his best to sound offended. "I know you wouldn't stop at just a movie or a candlelit dinner."

"Maybe," Flint shrugged, after all, he knew it _was_ true. "But tell me one thing... why did you get with Roark? I thought..." he couldn't finish the sentence, but his eyes contained the emotions he was feeling. They were full of sorrow, indignation... even the slightest hint of betrayal.

Volkner looked away, trying to think while not seeing that look in his friend's eyes. "Flint..." he looked back at him. "You were never serious about it. Sure, when we were alone, everything was great... but when we weren't, I just felt like a bit on the side. Hell, you'd be flirting with other people with me right next to you!"

The redhead flinched. Volkner did have a point after all. "So Roark... he does all those things?" he whispered solemnly, and Volkner nodded. "Tell me something though," Flint whispered as he inched closer. "Roark... do you love him...?"

Volkner blinked, trying to hold back his emotions. Why was it Flint could make him feel so upset... yet at the same time like he was the most important person in the world? "I do love him..." he whispered, and caught the instant Flint's grin dropped. "But..." Flint looked up again, hope dancing in his eyes. "I'm not _in_ love with him..."

"Volkie..." Flint whispered. Volkner shuddered. When Roark said it... it was so clingy. When Flint said it, goosebumps showered his body in joy. "What do you say?" his grin was back again, and he suddenly grabbed Volkner's hand. "You going to go on that date with me? I have stopped the fire puns after all."

Volkner couldn't help but smirk. "Keep the puns Flint; they're what make you, you." He smiled as he gripped Flint's hand tighter. "Let me break it to Roark gently... and you can take me on that date."

Flint's grin near enough shot off his face and he let out a sound which sounded like a squeal of jubilant glee. Volkner raised an eyebrow and was just about to comment when he noticed something moving in the lava below them. His eyes narrowed, and he just about threw himself and Flint to the floor as Heatran leapt out from the furnace, its Fire Blast sailing over their heads as it landed on the ground before them with a resounding impact.

Volkner smirked as he stood back up and enlarged a Pokéball in his hand. This was going to be fun...

* * *

Delphie was sure that if they didn't die through all the twists and turns this creature was taking, she'd end up managing to squeeze Cynthia so hard her torso and lower body would separate.

Garchomp happily careened through the sky; it had exited the cavern from the large hole Regice had caused, and now Coronet's peak seemed _miles _beneath them.

"We're nearing the Spear Pillar!" Cynthia shouted over the winds.

Delphie nodded, at the moment she was too busy holding on for dear life to do much else.

They flew over the mountain range, and soon enough Cynthia let a small gasp escape her lips. The Spear Pillar... had been _moved_. Granted, it was only a few feet, but still, something had managed to move an entire portion of a mountain. Cynthia frowned as they flew over it, scanning for the creature.

"Over there," Delphie suddenly pointed to a large hole nearby the pillar as she kept a hand wrapped around the champion. "I can sense Regigigas within the crater."

"Very well," Cynthia nodded. She shifted her weight slightly and Garchomp let out a roar as it veered towards the crater. It landed with a heavy thud, and both women hopped off the creature, although Delphie now looked like she never wanted to experience such a thing again.

"Come, let us find this creature," Cynthia beckoned Delphie forwards as she herself walked tentatively towards the large indent in the mountain.

As they walked closer towards it, they could feel the very earth beneath them rumbling and shifting.

"Is it the creature?" Delphie asked tentatively.

"I would think so," Cynthia nodded. "Garchomp," she looked towards the creature, "We need a way to distract this giant before it breaks Coronet in two. Use Earthquake to disrupt it."

Garchomp nodded and shrieked as it brought a foot down heavily on the ground. Shockwaves tremored through the earth, and suddenly the rumbling stopped. There was an empty silence which unnerved both women and the Pokémon with them.

"_**Bwooaarr!!!"**_

"I think you successfully gathered it's attention," Delphie frowned as the roar itself sent shockwaves back at them. The ground before them suddenly split in two, and the Colossal Pokémon leapt from the ground, all of its eyes focusing on the creatures before it. "Slowpoke," she whispered near enough silently as she pressed the Pokéball on her belt. The pink creature appeared in a burst of light, yawned and stared vacantly at the threat before it.

Regigigas however, wasted no time in attacking. It rushed forwards, it's fist glistening with icy crystals as it swung the appendage at Garchomp. The Dragon ducked out of the way and twirled towards the creature. Its claws suddenly became surrounded in harsh green flames as Garchomp weaved around the Ice Punches, and it raked its draconic claws across the Normal type in movements akin to a dance.

"Good work Garchomp," Cynthia nodded as the Pokémon broke away from each other. "Now, go in for a Dragon Rush!"

The Dragon screeched again as it raced forth, leaving green energy trailing behind it. Regigigas was ready, however, and caught Garchomp in its large hands. As Garchomp struggled to get away, the Normal type squeezed down on the creature's wing like arms, crushing them as if they were made of sticks.

Garchomp struggled, shrieking frantically as it tried to escape. It finally got a chance as it kicked upwards, knocking Regigigas off balance. Garchomp then leapt up, planting both feet on the creature's face and jumping off, sending itself into the air. It opened its wings suddenly in the air, stopping itself before it twirled into a dive bomb, green energy spiralling around it again.

Regigigas roared, throwing its arms to either side of the creature approaching it. It begun collecting energy in its mouth, only to suddenly find that it couldn't move, let alone gather energy. A deep, sinister blue glow enveloped its body, and Delphie's Slowpoke merely cocked its head curiously at it. With the Disable holding it in place, the golem master had no chance of defending itself from the brutal Dragon Rush that assaulted its body.

Garchomp roared in triumph as the golem was sent careening backwards, and smirked at the Slowpoke lazing on the ground. An idea suddenly came to it, and it picked the pink Pokémon up, placing it firmly on its back.

Delphie smirked as she saw it happening. She knew exactly what they were planning. Cynthia – it seemed – did too as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Alright, Garchomp, go for it! Charge in with Aqua Tail!" Cynthia cried out.

Delphie nodded as she silently issued her commands. _'Charge the water with a Thunder Wave! Wait until it hits, and then attack with an Ice Beam!'_

Garchomp screeched as it suddenly flew forwards, Slowpoke barely managing to hold on. Spirals of water begun swirling around the Dragon's tail, and Slowpoke's eyes shone yellow briefly as it electrocuted the water. Garchomp was naturally grounded, and so felt no effects of the Thunder Wave as they raced forth.

Regigigas stood slowly, all six of its eyes focusing past the dust kicked up by its body. The dust suddenly parted, giving way to Garchomp as it span in midair and brutally slammed a conductive tail down on the Normal type. Regigigas screamed as pain flooded its senses, the Aqua Tail managing to soak it, as well as paralyze some of its already old, battle-stale muscles.

Garchomp screeched once more as it turned and placed its feet on the golem, bouncing off yet again. As Regigigas fell to the floor, it suddenly caught sight of the pink creature perched on Garchomp's back. It regarded the golem blankly before a bright beam of freezing ice shot at the golem, freezing over its already wet arms and legs.

Regigigas groaned lowly as it charged a Fire Punch and held it to the ice. As it melted away, it cast a glare at its opponents. Within what seemed to be the blink of an eye, Regigigas had rushed forth, and was now towering before the Dragon and its Water accomplice. The golem raised its fiery fist and brought it down upon the two with such unbridled power that even the ground flared up as the two Pokémon were sent sprawling backwards, into the nearby walls of the Spear Pillar.

The golem's eyes shone as if evaluating its opponent's conditions before it leapt back into the same hole it appeared from, diving back into the depths of Coronet.

Cynthia and Delphie both cried out in alarm as they rushed towards their Pokémon. Both women stopped short as they found their Pokémon, both knocked unconscious from the single attack. Delphie's eyes were wide as she recalled her Slowpoke. A Fire Punch was type-wise ineffective against both Pokémon, and yet Regigigas had managed to knock out Cynthia's Garchomp with it. She frowned... this was a _seriously_ strong Pokémon.

"I'm sorry my friend," Cynthia dropped her head as she recalled her oldest Pokémon. "I'll make sure you get the treatment you need soon." She abruptly looked up, adjusted her coat and flicked her hair before looking at Delphie. "I'm afraid our express transport is now unavailable."

Delphie held back the urge to sigh in relief. She did _not_ want to ride that Dragon again.

The champion frowned as she looked at where Regigigas had fled through. "I think we will need to chase after it on foot," she said as she gestured towards the hole before them. Delphie repressed a shudder clawing at her. First she had to ride a very fast, _very_ scary dragon... now she had to jump into a deep, dark hole; to which she had no idea where the bottom was. This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Gardenia's fear of Ghost types and the Old Chateau are based off her dialogue in Platinum, in the Villa and Eterna Forest respectively**

**

* * *

**

**Two chapters of the three parter done. It's gone so quickly!**

**So yeah, big IgnitionShipping in this chapter. When I first started this story, I thought Roark and Volkner were good together, but then after playing Platinum and seeing the hints in there... well my opinion was changed.**

**And Team Phoenix make their appearance too, and show that despite the fact they usually suck in battle, they - or at least Drifloon - are actually decent battlers.**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_"This place... it's so wrong"_

_Heatran wasn't just chasing them... it was hunting them_

_She felt herself fall, right to the fiery lava below_

_"We're all going to die!!!"_

_Silence flared through the caverns. Something bad was going to happen..._

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	47. Movie 1, Part 3

**(Chapter 47; Heatran and the Regis; Battle for Coronet III)**

The chamber was cold. Very cold in fact. It was near enough freezing. Lucas and Roark crept closer, aiming to try and not disturb the large golem stood in the centre of the chamber. In a way, it was also a blessing; the extreme cold temperatures in the chamber had killed any airborne viruses, meaning that Roark and Lucas could continue into the chamber without worry of being attacked by stale mildew or dust.

Regice was seemingly unaware of their arrival, apparently quite happy to continue freezing the room over.

"How are we going to do this?" Roark whispered. He was near enough crawling over the ice, as they'd quickly discovered the man had no dexterity walking over ice, and had kept falling over and hitting the floor.

"I'm not sure..." Lucas admitted as he scanned the room. "Ideally we'd go with Fire and Rock types... but the sheer cold in here would probably hamper their attacks."

Roark nodded, thinking it over. "So that doesn't leave us with much options then..."

Regice hummed, turning around slowly. As it did, the sound of ice scraping ice shrieked around them, making Lucas and Roark both shudder in discomfort.

"I think we don't have many options now," Lucas gulped apprehensively. Sure enough, Regice suddenly locked its gaze on them and let out a piercing shriek through the cavern.

"I think we're going to have to fight this beasty..." Roark whispered, shaking completely. As he did, the light from his helmet scattered over the walls, sending the light bouncing everywhere. "Lucas," he whirled round and gripped the man by the shoulders. "If I don't make it out of here... tell Volkie I love him, okay?"

"Roark..." Lucas rolled his eyes, removing the large man's hands off him. "You're going to survive." He cast a glance towards Regice, which was now advancing on them both. "If we act now! Vulpix, you're up!"

Roark grinned, flexing his fingers as he reached down for a Pokéball of his own. "Ramparados, c'mon out!"

In flashes of light, the small crimson fox appeared alongside the large humpback dinosaur. Both tensed while tentatively pawing at the ground, aiming to gather their footing.

"Alright, we'll need to keep distance until they know how to navigate the floor..." Lucas whispered quickly in thought. "Vulpix, let's defrost this catacomb! Use Heat Wave!"

Roark grinned as the temperature slowly rose back to normal. "Ramparados! Stop it hitting you with Stone Edge!"

Vulpix barked as her tails flared separately. Heat flared from her, heating up the whole atmosphere. The ice began melting everywhere, and Regice screeched as it felt the ice on its body beginning to heat up. Ramparados meanwhile was hiding from the extreme heat with the orbiting stones. When Lucas gave Roark a sly nod, the dinosaur suddenly screeched, and the stones all barrelled into the ancient golem.

Regice shrieked in pain again. It suddenly shone bright white, and before any of its opponents could register, it skated across the ice, right into Ramparados. Its fist glowed before it brought it down at the dinosaur.

The Rock type screeched as the Hammer Arm knocked into its legs, making it drop heavily to one knee. As it did, Vulpix leapt up, running up Ramparados' back and stopped just before Regice's face. It let out a close range Flamethrower, causing the golem to skate away in pain.

Using the advantage; Ramparados jumped up, spinning round and bringing an Iron Tail down upon Regice's face. As it did so, Vulpix ran down the metallic tail and leapt at the creature, coating herself in flames. The Flare Blitz barrelled into the creature, sending it skating back a few inches.

Regice suddenly raised another fist, bringing it down heavily into the ground. It cracked and split, sending shockwaves barrelling into the two opponents. The Earthquake sent its opponents flailing back, into a nearby wall. Following it up, Regice shot a Foucs Blast at the two. Both creatures barely managed to avoid the blast, managing to just become covered in dust and debris as the attack bored into the wall, sending trembles everywhere over the cavern.

"Oh... no..." Lucas whimpered, hearing the walls beginning to collapse. "Not... again..." he felt himself beginning to hyperventilate, even as he tried to force himself past it.

"This isn't good," Roark bit his lip in concern. "We need to get out of here... a cave in's going to do no good. Lucas?" he turned around and nearly gasped as he saw the researcher beginning to hyperventilate. "Oh... this isn't going well at all!" he pouted and stomped his feet.

"**Reg... regice!!"**

Roark let out a small whimper as the golem skated towards them. He yelped and quickly grabbed Lucas, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Rampy! Use Head Smash and get us a way out of here!" he commanded in between running away, screaming for his life. "Make sure Vulpix stays near you too!"

Ramparados nodded, letting out a roar as it charged at the walls. Vulpix just about managed to hold onto the Rock type's back as they charged through the rock formations. Behind, they could hear Roark still screaming as he ran away from the homicidal golem. They could only hope they would find some sort of sanctuary from the creature.

* * *

"This place... it's so wrong... so very wrong..." Gardenia sighed as she looked around the rocky cavern. There were no plants growing, no plant life... no greenery anywhere. Dust flared around everywhere, and so Gardenia had brought out another of her Pokémon – a Leafeon. The Verdant Pokémon was able to cleanse the air around it, eliminating one of the threats so low down in the cavern.

"It's also giving Regirock the perfect cover," Pavo whispered as they crept forwards on tiptoe. It was true; with rocks lying everywhere, piling high into piles made from various different sources, no one would be able to tell where the golem was hiding.

They walked slowly through the cavern, stopping apprehensively at every slight sound of pebbles falling.

They walked past one particularly large rock pile; but this time there were the sounds of several rocks falling, not just one. Instantly, all of them jumped away in alarm, just managing to dodge a vicious Superpower based punch from the rock golem.

Stella grimaced as she felt herself back into a wall. "Guess there's no easy way about this..."

"It looks like it," Gardenia gulped. She decided then and there, if she could survive this, she would conquer her fears and go into the Old Chateau. After all, what was one creepy mansion when compared to a legendary beast made of rock? It being a Rock type made Gardenia swell with confidence.

"Breloom, let's go!" she cried as she threw forth the Pokéball.

"Let's do this," Stella smiled confidently as she drew her own ball. "Vaporeon, into the spotlight!"

"Skuntank, let's win this!"

Twin flashes of light signalled the arrival of the water eon and the large dark skunk.

Regirock growled lowly at its opponents, seemingly not amused, not classing them as a threat.

"Breloom, let's go for this!" Gardenia bellowed. She clenched her fists and crouched, anticipating the fight. "Race in with Mach Punch, then snare it with Leech Seed! Leafeon, stay around us and use Razor Leaf!"

"Bre bre!" Breloom snarled. Its long, extendable arms suddenly shot forwards, forcing the Rock golem backwards. Regirock hummed lowly, growling before it caught the extendable limbs in its hands. As Breloom screeched and struggled to get free, Leafeon suddenly launched a volley of sharp leaves at the creature, slicing into the ancient rock, causing pieces to crumble harmlessly to the floor. It gave the opportunity for Breloom to escape, not before it quickly spat a small seed at its opponent, and a smirk crawled across its face as vines spread over the creature.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump it!" Stella shouted. The eon nodded, breathing in before it expelled a large torrent of water at its foe. Regirock glared at the oncoming water, and spun around, aiming to grab and throw Breloom at the Water type. As it prepared the attack, it was blindsided by a sudden attack from the overlooked Skuntank, the Poison type managing to distract the golem with a Sucker Punch.

Regirock hissed in contempt as it glared at the creature. A sudden flash of light caught its attention, and it spun around, only to be met with a double Solarbeam to the face, courtesy of Breloom and Leafeon.

The Golem careened backwards with an indignant screech, into one of its many rock piles, causing tremors to vibrate around them all.

Stella and Pavo caught each other's gaze, and they exchanged a small nod.

"Skuntank, Shadow Ball!"

"Vaporeon, Helping Hand!"

Skuntank let out a bellow of its name as it spat the orb of negative energy at Regirock. As the attack sailed through the air, Vaporeon spun around and slammed her tail across the ball. It hurtled towards Regirock with renewed speed and detonated on contact, sending a screeching golem sailing backwards.

However, when Regirock stood up again, it looked like it had hardly sustained any damage. A glance at the trainer Pokémon however, showed that they were currently panting for breath, exhausted already.

"I don't think we're going to be taking down this by ourselves..." Gardenia grimaced as Breloom jumped back to her side. "Even with a plethora of brilliant Grass types!"

"She's right," Stella nodded in agreement. "Even if we did use loads of Grass types, I'm pretty sure we'd be on a losing hand. Regirock's a legendary Pokémon for a reason..."

"We're going to need to escape, and quick," Pavo grimaced as Regirock lumbered towards them. "Skuntank, as quick as you can, Dig a tunnel out of here!"

"Sku sku!" Skuntank nodded. It leapt at a nearby wall, tearing into it with its claws, sending rocks and small chunks of earth sailing behind it. The three trainers quickly dove in after it, recalling their Pokémon as they went, after Breloom used a Stun Spore as a last ditch attempt to escape. Judging by the continual thuds echoing behind them, it seemed that they weren't that lucky.

* * *

"Electivire, Light Screen!"

"Teeee... errr!" Electivire grunted as it held its hands out before it, creating a thin sheet of yellow light. A scorching Flamethrower barrelled into it moments later, the sheer force of which broke the defensive manoeuvre instantly. The electric yeti darted out of the way, and Volkner just about ducked under the stream of fire himself as it sailed clear over his head.

"The burning soul of fire baby!" Flint cheered happily as he felt the heat sail past them. "Magmortar, let's turn up the heat! Thunderbolt Electivire, then use Psychic on this fantastic fire creature!"

Magmortar nodded, its arm cannon rose and retracted its hand before blue sparks danced around it. Seconds later, a blast of electricity shot out of it, charging the creature beside it.

Electivire grinned as it flexed its muscles, feeling the electricity spark its adrenaline. As Heatran rose onto its hind legs and kicked its forelegs, Magmortar whirled around to face the creature, holding both of its arm cannons out as its eyes and cannons shone blue.

The same glow enveloped the legendary creature before them, and the Heatran shrieked silently and struggled frantically to escape the telepathic grip.

Volkner grinned as his Electivire received the speed boost. "Focus Punch!"

Electivire growled as it raced forwards, its fist shining in luminescent white light before it brought it down full force into Heatran's jaw. The creature shrieked in agony, but was held in place by Magmortar's psychic hold.

The legendary creature fell flat on the floor as the hold faded. In the one moment both opponents lost their focus, it lashed out. Heatran flared upwards, its forehead shining briefly as it knocked the Electric type flying backwards. The legend darted at Magmortar instantly, sweeping the Fire type's legs from under it before it blasted a close range Fire Blast into the creature.

Electivire managed to right itself, landing on a hand and flipping itself right way up. It raced forwards instantly, bouncing off an upturned rock, launching itself skywards. It gripped Magmortar's arm cannon in its own hand and spun in midair, launching the Fire type in a Seismic Toss.

Arm cannons out and primed, Magmortar fired a Hyper Beam from each. Heatran noticed and leapt over them both, using Magmortar as a springboard. It twirled in midair, twisting behind Electivire and smashing its powerful forearms into the creature, sending it flying at such a speed it crashed into Magmortar.

Heatran spun round again, this time driving an arm into the floor so strongly that shockwaves and the earth itself erupted. The explosion of earth barrelled into its two opponents, launching them both skywards.

Electivire recovered quickly, twisting round and landing feet first onto a wall. It bounced off, charging at the legend as fast as it could go. It raised a fist, preparing another strike. As it did so, Heatran span around, jumping up to meet it with one of its one clawed arms.

However, Electivire suddenly darted to the side, causing Heatran to screech and fall forwards heavily. The electric type whirled round and launched a glowing foot into the creature, hitting it with such power it skidded across the floor.

Magmortar recovered quickly, priming its arm cannons as it launched itself towards the skidding creature. It swiped the Heatran's legs from underneath it as it stood and darted behind it, attacking it in the back with a powerful SolarBeam.

The beams both rocketed into the legend, which shattered under the impact. As Magmortar's eyes widened, Heatran suddenly dove at it from above. It twisted its body as stones suddenly orbited it, giving Magmortar no time to defend itself from the sudden Stone Edge, and it was sent flailing into Electivire once more.

"This thing..." Volkner frowned as his Electric yeti tried to catch Magmortar, and was instead sent hurtling backwards into the wall. "It's toying with us... we're no threat to it at all..." He watched as both trainer Pokémon struggled to their feet, and suddenly collapsed onto a knee, coughing harshly. His eyes widened and flared round the room, curses escaping his lips as he realised the problem. "This place has been undisturbed for too long, there's toxins, dust and all sorts flaring through the air. It's acting similar to a poison status on our Pokémon... but isn't affecting Heatran."

"That's 'cos it's got the burning soul of fire baby!" Flint beamed despite the situation.

Volkner however, was having none of it. He quickly grabbed Flint by the shirt wrapped round his waist and pulled him towards him, glaring at him. "We're going to be two burning _corpse_s extremely soon! We _need_ to subdue this creature. But we _can't._ So the only thing we _can_ do is retreat."

Flint was grinning widely despite the situation. His smile widened, making Volkner lose his concentration. As the blonde trainer did, Flint grinned again before suddenly pressing his lips against his.

"Don't you worry Volkie," he winked as he looked back to the battle. "Flint's got this covered! Magmortar! Use Smog to give us cover to escape!"

Volkner meanwhile was still stood in rigid silence. Flint... had just kissed him. He was thankful they were already scorchingly hot, because he was sure now he was blushing. He couldn't understand how the one simple action had got his pulse quickening so much, although he was slightly glad Heatran was here; he was sure otherwise he wouldn't be able to restrain himself now.

Heatran suddenly shrieked again, causing his blue orbs to flicker towards the battle again, where he found his Electivire standing beside Magmortar, and a thick purple cloud covering where he could only assume Heatran was.

"Man... this sucks..." Flint growled as he recalled his Pokémon. "Tactical retreats reduce the flaming passion to dying cinders..."

Volkner rolled his eyes briefly as he recalled his own Pokémon. He cast a glance towards the smog again, where it seemed Heatran was emerging. "No time for that!" he cried as he grabbed Flint's hand and led him into a sprint back the way they came. "We need to get away! _You_ managed to piss it off completely!"

"Well sorrrr-_ry!_" Flint shot back. He couldn't help but smile though, feeling Volkner's hand laced with his own. Now it seemed, was not the time. Behind, he could hear Heatran slowly following, the earth and rock collapsing underneath its every movement.

It dawned on him as they ran, feeling the Pokémon's eyes trailing them both. Heatran wasn't just chasing after them... it was hunting them; savouring the chase. It was honestly the first time he could say that a Fire type made his blood run cold in fear.

* * *

"This... this doesn't look good..." Orion gulped as the metallic creature lumbered towards them.

Jasmine nodded numbly. She had bit her lip so hard that blood was now trickling down her chin.

"Busken!" Combusken suddenly flared, stretching both sets of its claws. A legendary Pokémon... it was a great test of strength; even if he did have a quadruple type advantage.

"Yeah, you're right," Orion gulped as Combusken's cry rang in his ears. "We need to fight it." He grinned and looked towards the fowl. "You up for it?" The Fire type rolled its eyes sarcastically in response.

"Now you can't be expecting to take all the fun," Jasmine suddenly grinned as she licked away the blood on her chin. "Jynx, take the stage!"

Orion cast a concerned glance at her as the icy seductress of a Pokémon appeared before them."Are you sure? Jynx is at an _awful_ disadvantage here, typewise and because of the heat."

"I'm sure," Jasmine nodded resolutely, even as her Jynx shifted uncomfortably in the heat. "She's my strongest Pokémon," she cast a smile at the Psychic type, who responded in kind. "And I'm not giving up easily! It'll take a lot to beat us!"

"Glad to hear it," Orion grinned at her briefly. "All right Combusken, let's get this show on the road! Jump and Swords Dance into a Double Kick!"

"Jynx!" Jasmine looked at her Pokémon. "Wait until Combusken executes the Swords Dance and Fake Out on Registeel!"

Combusken raced forwards instantly, darting along the hot floor with its claws outstretched. It leapt skywards in a single bound, tucking in its arms and spinning like a torpedo in the air, creating a small vacuum within the chamber. Such a manoeuvre stopped the heat from affecting it, allowing it to spin faster and faster.

Registeel grumbled as it raised a fist to meet the spinning adversary, turning its back on Jynx. As it did so however, Jynx sauntered forwards and quite forcefully slapped Registeel on a pressure point. The action caused it to visibly jump, shocking in into frightened paralysis instantly.

The quick distraction allowed Combusken to arc in the air, bringing its clawed feet down powerfully onto Registeel's face. It bounced backwards off the creature, flipping gracefully and landing in challenge before it.

Regaining itself, Registeel glowered at them both before it smacked both opposing Pokémon with a Hammer Arm. Combusken and Jynx both flew backwards, landing heavily some distance away from the golem.

Combusken shakily got to its feet first, glaring at the steel creature. Jynx followed suit, one of her eyes screwed shut in pain. She glowed briefly as her eyes shut and her hands knit together seemingly in prayer. Combusken meanwhile took the chance to spit out a stream of red hot flames at Registeel.

The golem however batted the Flamethrower aside with a small blast of electricity. It glowered back at Combusken just in time to see both him and Jynx shine in a luminescent light. As it cleared, their injuries were healed, and they looked challengingly at Registeel again.

Registeel hummed suddenly, the lights on its face flickering on and off as its body shone metallic silver briefly. It raised a hand in challenge to them again, beckoning them to attack again. With Amnesia and Iron Defence in effect, it knew they would struggle.

Jynx's eyes flickered white as her gaze focused on the golem, copying the boosts for herself. Combusken meanwhile, had his own ideas. He leapt at Registeel and kicked it once, as hard as he could, right into the back of its head. The golem screeched in anger and agony and quickly set about chasing the Fire type.

Jasmine looked at it in curiosity. "I didn't think Combusken could learn Taunt..."

"They can't," Orion grinned as he saw his Pokémon being chased. "But Buskie... he knows what he's doing."

"But," Jasmine looked at Orion, "aren't you afraid Registeel's going to catch him?"

"Nope," Orion shook his head. "It's been sleeping for who knows how long. Combusken meanwhile, along with my other Pokémon, has been training his stamina with me." He nodded towards the battle again, where Registeel was beginning to slow down. "And I think something's about to click..."

Combusken suddenly let out a happy cry as it raced forwards in a sudden burst of speed. The boost in speed gained from Agility let it race far away from Registeel before it zipped back in equal time, dealing continual Double Kicks on the golem faster than it could react.

Jynx quickly set about copying Combusken's speed boosts before she set about attacking. The heat within the chamber had made her movements sluggish, now however, she found herself back to normal. She focused, throwing her arms forwards as a billowing gale rushed towards Registeel. The Blizzard rushed around the golem, coating it in a layer of thick snow.

Registeel roared in contempt again. It swiped out, trying to hit Combusken, who darted around each swipe with quick bursts of Agility, and quickly retaliated with its own attacks.

Changing tactics, Registeel swiped at Jynx, only to find its arms suspended in midair. Jynx's eyes shone blue and her hair flared in every direction as she tried to keep the arms away. Combusken leapt up, spinning over Registeel and blasting it again with flames.

The golem screeched in agony as flames burned its body. However, during it, it felt the pressure on its arms suddenly lift. Acting quickly, it reached up and grabbed a surprised Combusken and quickly set about throwing the fowl into Jynx, sending them crumpling into a wall.

"Jynx!" Jasmine cried out in concern. She rushed to take a step forwards, only to find the ground beneath her give way. She shrieked as she felt herself fall, right towards the fiery lava below.

"Jasmine!" Orion screamed as he leapt at her, managing to just catch her by a flailing arm before she fell. He grimaced as the boiling floor burned against his exposed chest and bit his lip heavily as he struggled against the pain there and the burning in the muscles of his arms at the sudden increase in weight.

"Orion!" Jasmine wailed in fear as she managed to grip both of her hands around his wrist. "Don't you _dare_ let go of me!"

Despite the situation, Orion managed to frown at her. "Really? That's exactly what I was planning." He struggled backwards, trying to pull his and Jasmine's weight back with only his legs. "Of course I'm not going to let you go! You make sure _you_ hold on!"

"Well what do you think I'm doing!" she screeched back. "I didn't exactly fall down here for the thrills!"

Orion cried out as he felt himself slip slightly further to the edge. He tried to position himself better; trying to make sure the egg tied to his back wouldn't fall out of its holder. "I... I can't hold on much longer!"

"You damn well better Orion Dusk!" Jasmine screeched as she tried to climb up herself. "If I fall down here today, I swear I'm going to come back and haunt you until the end of time!"

"Geez," Orion rolled his eyes, even as his arms began to shake in protest. "You really don't give up huh?" He groaned in effort again, trying to spare a glance towards the fight. Combusken and Jynx had noticed their predicament, but it seemed Registeel was keeping them busy. He cursed as his lungs suddenly flared with unbelievable pain, and just about managed to keep ahold of Jasmine.

Below, he could hear her coughing roughly, and his mind raced with all the reasons before it hit him. They'd gone into a chamber which had been untouched for decades, _millennia_ even. Who knew what was floating around in the air? He swore again, cursing his oversight. And now he needed a lot of help trying to drag Jasmine back up.

He couldn't call on Pinsir or Kirlia without subjecting them to whatever was violating the air and now their systems. There was only one Pokémon he could call on... but he wasn't sure how it could help.

"Gastly?!" Orion shrieked in panic. A flash of bright light near enough blinded him, and suddenly the jubilant ghost was floating before him.

"Gassssst!"

Orion however, wasn't waiting around to appease the Ghost. "Gastly, I need your help, now! Help me get Jasmine back up!!"

"Gassst?" the Pokémon looked curiously at the woman, who was dangling dangerously above a pit of lava. The Pokémon floated down quickly, trying to force Jasmine back up. However, instead of helping Jasmine back up, Gastly found himself float through her.

"Gastly!" Orion cried out to the ghost. "Focus! You can use Psychic if you try! Take a look at Jynx! Try to copy what she's doing!!"

Gastly looked curiously at them again before quickly floating back up again. It focused on Jynx, seeing the Pokémon stopping continual assaults from the golem. It could feel the psychic energies, and frowned as it tried to copy them.

It focused, staring at a rock in front of it, forcing it, _willing_ it to move. It suddenly shook, shaking slightly before it raced forwards; knocking into Registeel's domed head.

The impact didn't go unnoticed by the creature. It suddenly swept Jynx and Combusken aside and focused on Gastly.

"_Lee_..." the Ghost gulped as Registeel focused on it. Now, there wasn't time to waste.

"Orion!" Jasmine wailed again. "What the hell's going on up there?!"

"I don't know!" he cried back. "I'm a little busy trying to stop you from dying here! _Excuse _me if I'm not looking at Registeel!"

"Orion!" Jasmine shrieked again. "I don't care if I'm dangling above a pit of lava! You _are_ going to pull me up! And then I'm going to make sure you pay for letting me dangle for this long!"

"Well I know;" he growled at her, looking rather annoyed. "Next time I'll stupidly walk off onto unstable ground, and _you_ can be the one holding me up from the pit of eternal doom!"

"Gasssst!" Gastly suddenly wailed as it floated down underneath Jasmine. The ground rumbled and quaked, and Orion found himself bouncing slightly off ground with each tremor.

"Oh shit," he gulped, trying to inch himself back. "Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit!!! _Gastly, help us up, now!!!"

Gastly nodded, trying its best to focus a Psychic again. The blue glow kept flickering on and off, and it found itself becoming rapidly annoyed with the lack of progress.

"Gastly, take a breath and calm yourself!" Orion advised. "Gather your focus, then do it! I know you can! I'm putting all my faith in you, okay?!"

Gastly nodded again, taking a breath and calming itself, as per Orion's instructions. It closed its eyes, trying to block out the continual tremors or Registeel's footsteps. It calmed, and suddenly something clicked within its mind.

"Gassst... gassstleee!" it wailed as Orion and Jasmine were suddenly engulfed in the blue glow surrounding Gastly. They found themselves lifted up, away from the edge and placed neatly back on the middle of the cavern floor.

"Alright Gastly!" Orion beamed happily as he found himself and Jasmine on solid ground again, and his egg completely safe still. He glanced around, seeing Combusken and Jynx slowly regaining consciousness.

"**Steel!!!"**

Orion and Jasmine both jumped into the air in fear as they whirled around, seeing Registeel towering above them. They screamed, instantly grabbing at each other in fear. The golem stretched its arms out, gathering energy between them.

Gastly however, had other ideas. It rose up hauntingly through the floor, affixing Registeel with a terrifying Mean Look that froze it to the spot in fear.

Orion and Jasmine both relaxed, smiling at each other in relief. However, they suddenly realised how they were holding onto each other and instantly let go, blushing hot red and looking sheepishly at each other.

"Gassst. Gassstly gasst!" Gastly wailed as it floated around them.

"I couldn't agree more," Orion nodded as they back away from Registeel. He recalled the Ghost and picked up Combusken in his arms. "There's only one that we should do now," he said as he looked towards Jasmine, who was recalling Jynx.

She looked at him, and then at Registeel, who was slowly beginning to move again. "Run?"

Orion nodded. "Yup."

"Good plan," Jasmine agreed. She suddenly took off, Orion at her heels as they tried desperately to outrun the creature lumbering after them both.

* * *

A resounding crash echoed through another system of caves. A Ramparados crashed through a wall, after which Roark ran out, whilst still carrying Lucas on his shoulder. Vulpix darted forwards now, eager to check on the condition of her master.

"He's okay cutie," Roark smiled as he placed the researcher back on his feet. "He was just a little frightened of a cave in."

"Yeah..." Lucas blushed as he fiddled with his beret. "Thanks for that Roark. I... I kinda get like that when there's a cave in."

"It's no problem cutie," Roark grinned as he batted the comment away with a hand. "I've seen it happen before."

A loud roar echoed behind them all, and Roark let out a loud whimper as he whirled round to see where they'd come from. A sudden glisten of blue ice caught his eye and he let out another whimper as he backed away.

The wall behind them suddenly exploded in a shower of dirt and rocks, and Roark let out another scream as he whirled around to see. From the new hole emerged a Skuntank, followed quickly by Pavo, Stella and Gardenia.

"Roark!" Gardenia smiled upon seeing her colleague. "Please say you had _some_ luck with Regice! We're being stalked by one _majorly_ annoyed Regirock!"

"Erm..." Lucas grinned sheepishly as Vulpix leapt into his arms. "We kinda have a pissed Regice stalking us..."

The walls on either side of them erupted in showers of rocks, and suddenly Regice and Regirock suddenly burst from either side. The two creatures glared at each other, locking gazes before they looked down on the humans and Pokémon between them.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Volkner could be heard crying, his voice seemingly getting closer and closer to them. "We need to get away from this thing, pronto!"

"It's _hunting_ us Volkner!" Flint shouted back. "We _can't_ get away from it!"

"Volkie!!!" Roark suddenly beamed as he saw the man run into view. He near enough fainted as he saw the man run towards him, half naked and glistening with sweat. However, he caught sight of Flint in exactly the same condition, and his face quickly became set in jealousy. "Just _what_ have you been doing?!"

"Running from a murderous Heatran," Volkner answered with a shrug, as if it were an everyday occurrence. He blinked noticing Regice and Regirock blocking everyone in. "Though it would seem we've just trapped ourselves more..."

"Burnt out to cinders..." Flint groaned as he looked back, wincing as he saw Heatran slowly staling towards them. He backed into Volkner, and the two of them backed away again, finding themselves pinned into a circle with the legendary creature as their guards.

"I hate Steel types!!!"

Everyone blinked as Orion and Jasmine suddenly ran into the chamber from an upper level and leapt down to them, seemingly trying to escape whatever was chasing them.

Stella grinned as she saw the current state of her brother. "Is everyone just stripping off and getting hot and sweaty instead of dealing with these legendaries now?"

"What?!" Orion shrieked; his cheeks and ears burning bright red at the accusation. He cast a glance towards Volkner and Flint, and let out a small chuckle as he realised what his sister meant.

"Ummm... Orion..." Jasmine tugged at his arm nervously.

"What?" Orion spun around, only to see the legendary creatures staring them down. "Oh... crud muffins..." he dropped his arms in awed shock, and Combusken fell ungracefully to the floor, just about managing to land on his feet.

Registeel suddenly leapt down near them, causing everyone but the legendaries to be suddenly thrown a few feet into the air. They landed in a pile atop each other, finding themselves staring at the gathering around them.

Jasmine felt all her will to fight drain out of her at the sight. "We're all going to _die_!!!" she wailed, gripping onto Orion for comfort.

"Jasmine," he hissed, trying to remove her _very_ sharp nails from his arms. He placed his hands onto her shoulders. "We're not going to die, alright?!"

"_**Bwooooaaaarrr!!!"**_

The wall behind Registeel suddenly exploded, and the tall, frightening stature of Regigigas towered before them all, stepping forwards heavily towards them all.

"Okay..." Orion gulped as the Colossal Pokémon locked its eyes on them all. "We _are_ going to die..."

* * *

"It's s-so c-cold..." Pyre whined as he tried his best to warm himself up. Mar, Drifloon and himself had tried their best to find somewhere warm within the cold, mountain snow, but so far had no such luck.

"We... we n-need to keep d-digging," Mar growled as he tried to dig further into the snow, to find somewhere warm.

"Drifloon, loon!" Drifloon suddenly exclaimed as it tried to pull something from the snow covered rocks.

"What h-have you f-found?" Mar whispered as he reached over and tried to pry the object away. His fingers wrapped around the object, and he was surprised to feel such warmth emanate from it. "A... a fire stone?" he whispered in awe as he cradled the warm rock. "Pyre!" he beckoned the man over and held it between them, trying to share the warmth. "We have _some_ heat!"

"It's not warming much though..." Pyre grimaced. His hands felt warm... but that was it.

"Drifloon, can you find more?" Mar asked the Ghost type Pokémon.

"Loon!" the Pokémon saluted before it spun around, eager to try to find more. It found something quickly, but it wasn't a fire stone.

It was a small, red smooth rock, and it's very surface was like lava.

"I don't believe it..." Mar whispered in sheer disbelief. "It's a magma stone; something that Heatran are meant to guard."

"Heatran?" Pyre looked completely fearful. "There aren't any nearby, are there?"

"There shouldn't be," Mar shook his head. He looked down suddenly as the ground beneath him seemed to heat up to unbelievable levels. "What?" he looked down in time for fire to erupt from beneath, causing the very ground beneath them to split apart and break, causing them to fall into the depths of the mountain below.

* * *

Everyone huddled together in fear as the five legendary creatures around them prepared attacks that would end them all completely.

Suddenly, a small rock dropped heavily in the middle of them, and everyone stopped to look at it. It was pale beige and had a long fissure running along the entire length of the rock's body.

"_Toooommmb~"_

Orion and Combusken both yelped somewhat; remembering their last experience with such a haunting noise.

The room around them suddenly grew cold as what seemed to by over a hundred different spirits flew from the rock, circling around the trainers defensively. Flashes of sinister light shone at the legendary creatures around them, causing them all to shudder violently, dropping their attacks and look painfully fatigued, unable to execute the attack again.

"_Spiriiitooomb~"_

The many different spirits circling them all let out one final haunting wail before they flew back into the keystone on the ground, causing it to rattle and shake violently. The distraction provided enough for Cynthia and Delphie to appear between them.

"Is everyone okay?" Cynthia asked as she returned her Spiritomb.

"Never better," Flint rolled his eyes. "Just being chased and nearly exploded into violent, smouldering pieces of flesh is a great day!"

"There is no need for sarcasm," Delphie pointed out flatly as she looked around defensively. "The Legendary creatures are recovering from the effects of Spite. It will not be three minutes before they are ready to attack again."

"How can you be so sure it's three minutes?" a confused Volkner asked. Delphie's piercing glare met his inquisitive gaze, making him shrug in defeat. "Fine, three minutes it is."

Heatran, it seemed, recovered far faster than that. It sensed something above them all, something from its past, something it was meant to protect. With a shrill screech it flared up and spat a Fire Blast towards the ceiling, causing a large explosion followed by screams as two figures plummeted to the earth, the third floating down, struggling to keep the other two from hitting the floor at speed.

"Team Phoenix?" Jasmine blinked in sheer disbelief as they landed heavily on the ground. "Do you guys _never_ give up? We're about to be eaten, flattened... _who knows what_ by these creatures, and you show up?!"

"Believe it or not," Mar groaned as he stood, holding an aching head, "we're not here to cause trouble. We were atop Coronet, trying to find some source of heat. We found it, and then suddenly the ground beneath us gave way."

Pyre nodded, reaching around to find the object Mar was talking about. He glanced behind himself, felt his pockets and whirled around at speed as his eyes widened considerably. "Mar... I can't find it."

Cynthia narrowed her gaze on the pair. Identifying them as Team Phoenix had told her to keep on edge. "And just what is _'it'_?"

"A magma stone," Mar answered simply. He looked skyward and suddenly pointed enthusiastically. "That!"

Everyone looked up to see the brilliant orange stone tumbling down towards the earth. Before anyone could move, Heatran suddenly raced forwards, bounced off of Regigigas and leapt into the air, snatching the stone in its mouth. It let out a bellowing shriek of approval as it landed, feeling the magma stone in its mouth.

It glanced around them, striking them all with its piercing gaze. It had found the reason for its abrupt awakening; finding the magma stone and reclaiming it. With the magma stone back in its possession, it found itself calmed; no longer having the will to fight. It nodded its thanks to Team Phoenix before it leapt skywards again, descending down into the lava below.

Everyone watched on in awe as the molten rock hardened afterwards, separating the creature from them entirely, keeping the magma stone well and truly safe.

Flint looked after Heatran desolately. Even though it had scared him senseless; it was still a Fire type... he mourned the re-hibernation of such a great creature.

Volkner noted the cooled magma indifferently. "At least that's one of the legendary creatures subdued."

"Yeah," Gardenia gulped and nodded at the golems beginning to regain their strength. "Now what do we do about these four?!"

Everyone backed away in alarm as they saw the golems suddenly lumber towards them, seemingly calling a truce between themselves until they killed the trainers and trainer Pokémon before them.

As Lucas backed away, his back hitting a wall, Vulpix caught sight of something everyone else had missed. The other stone Team Phoenix were holding onto when they fell was now falling through the air.

"Vul vul!" she cried as she suddenly leapt from Lucas' arms, bounced forwards and off of Ramparados' skull, aiming towards the falling stone.

"Vuplix!" Lucas cried after his Pokémon. "What-?!" his eyes found the small stone spinning through the air, and he quickly understood. A fire stone.

"Vulpix!" the Fire type cried as she touched the stone, causing herself to suddenly become engulfed in a brilliant white light.

The power of evolution caused the Legendary creatures to stop in their tracks, looking up towards the spectacle happening before them.

Vulpix suddenly grew in length, her body becoming longer and slimmer. The tufts of fur on her head grew in length, and half of her tails split in two, leaving her with nine curled tails.

The light flared away, and a graceful cream furred fox landed gracefully on her feet, red eyes flaring in challenge at the legends before them.

The Ninetales barked in challenge at Regigigas, snapping the creature back to reality. She spat a Flamethrower at the creature, causing it to raise its arms in defence. As it did so, Ninetales raced forwards and leapt skywards, heating the air around herself to damage the golem.

Regigigas lashed out, aiming a Mega Punch towards the fox. She gracefully twirled out of the way, arcing her body around the creature as she spat another Flamethrower.

She landed nimbly and rolled sideways, dodging a powerful Stomp from her foe. Standing again, she found herself suddenly swept up in a Crush Grip from the creature. Whining in pain, she struggled before her tails flared outwards, and her eyes shone blue suddenly. Regigigas suddenly found its own hands loosening, and then found it was now strangling itself with its own attack.

Ninetales tilted her head impassively, watching as Regigigas fell over heavily. The ancient golem glared at the other three golems, feeling betrayed that they left it to fight this battle alone. Anger clouded its vision, and it lost all logic as it raced forwards to attack the fox.

It Stomped heavily again, causing Ninetales to roll out of the way again. It happened once, twice, three times until Regigigas suddenly reached down and gripped the Fire type in midspin.

However, it grabbed something it should never have on the creature. Ninetales shrieked in pure agony as it felt one of its tails pulled, and suddenly silence fell throughout the caverns. The Normal type golem dropped the creature fearfully, backing away apologetically.

Lucas ran to his Pokémon's side, but found himself held back by an invisible barrier. Regigigas had done the one thing it would have never even thought about.

Everything grew still and silent in the cavern. The nine tails on the fox suddenly flared outwards, pointing straight in each different direction. Storm clouds gathered in the cavern and the three golems of Hoenn backed away from their master as if it had some sort of horrible disease.

"Anyone who pulls a tail of a Ninetales shall be subjected to a thousand year curse..." Cynthia whispered in awe as she saw what was happening. She'd heard rumours of such a thing, but always thought it was a myth surrounding the creature. Now it seemed, the myth was certain fact.

Everything grew dark, and soon enough the only thing they could see was a terrified Regigigas and a Ninetales glowing in a sinister blue light. The fox suddenly let out a shriek of a howl, and Regigigas screamed as the blue light fell over it, covering it entirely. The light increased in ferocity, causing everyone to shield their eyes from it all.

The screams suddenly stopped, and everything fell silent again. Lucas felt a soft tongue gently draw across his fingers, causing him to open his eyes and look down at his Ninetales.

She pawed at him affectionately, seemingly not realising what had just occurred. Lucas smiled and petted the Pokémon, offering it comfort as he looked around for any traces of the legendary creature.

What he saw made him gasp in fright. Floating before them now was a haunting spirit, not dissimilar to that they saw emerge from Spiritomb's fissure not half an hour previous. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the spirit floated around hauntingly before it suddenly disappeared with one final, haunting wail.

Stella was the first one to speak after the ordeal. She was clutching onto Pavo tightly, her skin now completely pale in fright. "What... what just happened?"

Cynthia frowned as she thought on it. She closed her eyes, thinking hard before she shook her head, opening her eyes again. "The curse of a Ninetales," she whispered quietly. "When something grabs a tail of the creature, they are subjected to a thousand year curse. From what I can assume, the spirit of Regigigas is now becoming one with many others to form a Spiritomb."

Gardenia shuddered violently. She didn't like ghost _Pokémon._ Now she'd just seen an _actual_ spirit before herself. "H-how does that work?"

Lucas was the one to answer. "Spiritomb are formed from the souls of a hundred and eight wrong doers. All the sources state that they were punished by Arceus..." he frowned as he looked to his Pokémon and petted her again. "But it would seem that some of them, at least, are victims of a Ninetales' curse."

The remaining three golems stared impassively at the spot their master once occupied. The lights on their faces all blinked on and off in unison, what seemed to be an early form of Morse Code to the humans. They nodded between each other and silently set off back into the depths of Coronet, leaving everyone staring in confusion behind them.

"...Okay?" Orion stared after them. "What just happened?"

"They felt the burning vengeance of a Fire Pokémon baby!" Flint suddenly announced. "They know not to mess with the fiery spirit-OW!" he rubbed his head painfully, feeling at the spot where Volkner had just slapped him.

"Thank you," Cynthia smiled appreciatively. She sighed, looking in the direction where the golems had wandered off to. "With Regigigas defeated, or rather vanquished, they are returning to a slumber. Their duty is to protect Regigigas when it is sealed away; since these ones rebelled afterwards, my best guess would be that they are waiting for something worthy enough to have their protection."

She sighed, feeling positively sticky after being in such a hot cave for so long. She pulled matted hair away from her face and grimaced as she wrung sweat out of it. "Come; let us go back to fresh air."

* * *

"After all that..." Orion frowned as he thought on everything that had just happened. They'd managed to cool off in the stream nearby, and were now dressed normally. He went to speak again before suddenly hunching over and coughing up blood. He spat the crimson liquid onto the floor before righting himself, looking considerably paler than before. "Huh... guess all the near death experiences made me forget about all those airborne killers..."

Cynthia's eyes flared a moment before she understood. She threw a Pokéball, calling forth one of her Pokémon. In a flash of light, her Roserade appeared, bowing gracefully to its trainer.

"Use Aromatherapy," the Champion commanded. "Focus on cleansing our systems of whatever lay in the depths of Coronet."

The Bouquet Pokémon nodded gracefully. It placed its flowered hands together and hummed softly as the air around them suddenly became tinged green, and a soft sweet smell encompassed them all. When it passed, everyone looked visibly better, and Orion had returned to his normal colouration.

"I wonder how the Legendaries were able to avoid the toxins..." Lucas thought aloud in wonderment. "Maybe it has something to do with their stature as Legendaries; perhaps they're more resistant to natural toxins?" he theorised, even as he received a few incredulous looks.

"Anyway," Orion quickly changed the subject. "Like I was saying before: we tried defeating them with pure force... turns out all we needed were a magma stone and a vengeful Ninetales..."

Cynthia nodded distantly. "Yes, it is strange how events play out sometimes. Sometimes, it's not fighting that resolves conflict. Speaking of conflict..." she whirled round to glare accusingly at Team Phoenix. "What are members of Team Phoenix doing wandering around so brazeningly?"

Mar gulped, chuckling sheepishly. "We're not really members of Team Phoenix... in spirit at least," he sighed, looking to the floor. "We're Pokémon thieves, I admit that. But after what happened the other day, we didn't want to be a part of this organisation."

"But we can't quit that easily," Pyre frowned as he continued the story. "The boss don't let anyone just walk up and quit."

"And yet you want to atone?" Cynthia whispered. Pyre, Mar and even Drifloon nodded in agreement. "Then I think I have an idea. Flint?"

"Gotcha Cynnie!" Flint saluted her and grabbed ahold of Mar and Pyre both. "Now, if you really want to atone, I suppose you won't mind providing us a few details on Team Phoenix..." He went to drag them off to places unknown, but shot Volkner a small grin as he left.

"All that went by, and I only got to battle Heatran..." Volkner frowned despondently. "At least it was a great battle..." he shrugged noncommittally. "Ah well, I guess it's back to training before the next rise of challengers come about..."

"Ohh!" Roark suddenly squealed, grabbing him by his hands. "I can help you with that Volkie!"

Volkner stopped, listening to his words. When Roark said it, he didn't feel the same shiver down his spine; the same rush of pure exhilaration as when Flint called him 'Volkie'. He knew Roark wouldn't be happy... but it was for the best.

"Maybe Roark," Volkner nodded. "But let's go back to Oreburgh. I think there's a few things we need to go over..."

Roark nodded happily as he fiddled with his hard hat. "Alright! Though that does sound somewhat ominous..."

Volkner rolled his eyes. "Cynthia, thanks for dragging me into this," he smirked at her. "I still want my battle with you as payment though."

"Name the time and place," Cynthia nodded in agreement. "I look forward to it."

"Good to hear," Volkner smiled. "As for the rest of you, I'll see you soon." He looked over them all, smiling again as he settled his gaze on Stella and Orion. "You two never cease to amaze me. You've already proven far more capable than your dad in terms of skill." He smirked again as their mouths dropped open in shock and turned away, walking off with Roark. He waved backwards, turning his head slightly as he went. "Orion. If you or your friends ever want to battle, give me a call."

"Sure thing," Orion grinned after him, hearing Combusken voice his agreement.

"Oh, and," Volkner stopped suddenly, throwing a grin at him. "If you ever wanna hook up sometime, you know my number." He threw a wink towards him, and Orion felt himself blush heavily at he let out a groan. "I've got a thing for blondes, as you may well know."

Combusken was cackling in glee at his trainer's sheer embarrassment. When Volkner said he'd get his revenge, he was hoping he was joking. Now it seemed the blue eyed man had truly got one over on Orion.

Jasmine and Lucas meanwhile were looking at their friend with mouths open in shock. A brief flash of jealousy passed over Jasmine's face as she inched closer to him. "Orion..." she smiled sweetly at him before suddenly shaking his shoulders. "What did _that_ mean?!"

"Nothing!" Orion yelped. Jasmine and Lucas both exchanged a look and let out a small evil giggle. They had found a new, _brilliant _way to torture the trainer. "So, um, Stella!" he quickly spun to look at his sister, trying to edge the conversation away. "Where are you going now?"

To his immense relief, she played ball. "We're heading to the Ilume mountain range; directly south of Oreburgh. There's a contest coming up there soon, and Pavo's got some business he wants to look at there."

Gardenia hopped up suddenly, smiling at him. "Just what is it you do anyway? Not a trainer, not a coordinator..."

"Top secret," he grinned and tapped his nose. Stella and him both smiled and let out soft laughs before they said their goodbyes, heading back towards the mountains, aiming first for Oreburgh.

As they left, Stella couldn't help but amplify Orion's embarrassment. "If you guys really wanna know all about it, ask Combusken! He'll _delight_ in telling you all!"

Orion let out a strangled cry as he fumed at his sister, before whirling round on the Pokémon, who was again cackling with glee. "Don't you _dare_ say a word!"

"Busken, busk combusk!" Combusken shot back in between laughs. The meaning was obvious to everyone around them; what's it worth?

Orion groaned again, wishing that Registeel had buried him when it had the chance.

Gardenia bounced in between them now, bouncing with bubbliness. "If you guys are headed back towards Hearthome, mind if I join you for a bit? I'm on the HRT – the Hearthome Restoration Team," she smiled again, spinning happily. "I'm in charge of all the greenery being used to restore Hearthome!"

"You're more than welcome," Lucas smiled at her. With her around, he could learn a bit more about his Turtwig.

Delphie meanwhile looked at Cynthia curiously. "You are an expert in Sinnoh myths and legends, are you not?"

"Well," Cynthia blushed slightly, brushing her hair away. "I wouldn't call myself an expert..." she smiled modestly.

"I was wondering..." Delphie furrowed her brow in thought. "If you knew much about legends pertaining to the Solaceon ruins?"

"I'm not an expert;" Cynthia repeated, "but I'll do my best to help."

After seeing five legendary creatures battle for leadership over Mount Coronet, Cynthia wasn't sure anymore how much she actually knew. She smiled as she looked to the sky, reflecting on it all. But that was the best part about it, not knowing meant she had more to learn; and there were an infinite number of mysteries just waiting to be solved in the world.

* * *

Deep below Coronet, three golems buried small cavities into the walls, aiming to make suitable hiding spots for them to hibernate in again. They covered their tracks behind them, blocking themselves off from the world once more.

They'd awake when the time was right; when something, or someone came along that deserved their power. Whether it was for good or evil, they cared not. As long as they were treated with the respect they deserved, they'd fight for anything and anyone.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ 'Ilume' is a corruption of 'Illuminate' - signalling that the town is based upon light in some way**

**~ Ninetales' ability to curse someone/thing for 1000 years is one of many abilities the Pokedex states a Pokemon has, yet unable to do anything similar to it in the games**

**

* * *

**

**And here we have the conclusion to the movie! I know it's nearly a week later than the normal update timing, but I was a busy bee and actually doing uni work over last weekend. After that, some stuff happened, and I wasn't really in the mood to update.**

**And so we have the saviour of all our heroes: a Ninetales. I didn't want some sort of feel good ending where they find a sacred object and all becomes magically resolved (albeit, that did happen with Heatran), and it was about time Lucas got a new Pokemon! Granted though; it may have been a little harsh on Regigigas; imprisoned for a millenia, free for not even a day, and then trapped as part of a Spiritomb for another millenia. But, 'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned' - or in this case a Ninetales. **

**On the topic of Ninetales, I was doing some reading, and it's description and abilities are almost exactly like that of the _Kitsune_, a Japanese belief about the powers and spirit of legendary foxes. Look it up if you like, it's a good read (well, for me at least, but I am a complete geek with ancient myths and religions!)**

**Mar and Pyre helping out the good guys; there's so many different possible outcomes and reasons for it, but what sort of writer would I be if I told you them now? Hehe.**

**Glad you like the way it's written Skaddles! I was fussing about for a while to try and write it with a movie-like feel to it, and hopefully this does it justice. Hehe... Flint's fire puns... well, that's all he practically was in the games really. So I don't think his character was hard to create from that, just throw in a few more of them, and make him rather loopy. That, and like I've said before, when I wrote him, I couldn't help but imagine him somewhat similar to Zack Fair in FF7, so I was able to go nuts from there!**

**Writing to get into character's shoes; it's fun to do! It's mainly from my own experiences in reading; I find myself getting bored and leaving a story if I don't feel like I'm feeling what they're feeling, it's what I've tried to implement here, a blend between being in the action and watching it from a distance, rather than just reading a narrative, or watching it all play out impassively. And by getting into their shoes, you understand them more, and (hopefully) grow to love/hate the character.**

**Next chapter we'll be back on the journey; though unlike in the anime, the events of the movie carry on into the story - after all, it would be weird for Lucas' Ninetales to suddenly become a Vulpix again, wouldn't it?**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_The plate can only be removed... by the death of the holder_

_Having the powers she had... it made her feel so detached from humanity_

_Speed for power... he understood now_

_"Something major is going to happen... the Unown predicted it."_

_"We can't change our destiny"_

_Now... it was only a matter of time_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	48. The Omphalos Four

**(Chapter 48; The Omphalos Four)**

Route 212 had a truly remarkable and interesting climate. Near Hearthome, it was known to be extremely warm and calm; something which was quite unique in the cold climate of Sinnoh.

In the south, however, it was known to be almost always rainy or storming, leading to the constant marshes and bogs prevalent throughout the area.

Orion leant back against a tree, watching over the landscape. Nearby, he could see Cynthia talking animatedly with Delphie; a very curious sight within itself, as Delphie was usually a woman of few words. Nearby her, Jasmine and Lucas were both talking to Gardenia, and even from such a distance, Orion could still see the gym leader berating Jasmine for not owning a Grass type.

He could see the palace of a mansion stretching over the expanse; a house belonging to a _very_ rich man called Mr Backlot. Orion couldn't help but shake his head as he looked upon it; there was living comfortably, and then there was plain showing off.

Combusken was staring towards the distance, watching the thunderstorm near Pastoria, silently hoping it would pass before they had to cross through it.

"The storm's not going to pass," Orion mentioned casually, noticing his Pokémon watch it in trepidation. "And may I remind you, it was _your_ choice to go to Pastoria before Veilstone."

"_Busk..."_ the fowl protested, pointing a claw at the rain. "Combusken busken."

"It's just rain Combusken..." Orion sighed, "you've battled in it before, you remember? We're going to have to somehow work past this whole hatred of water you have..." he pondered as his face scrunched up in thought. "So I think we'll have to get Jasmine or Delphie to help in this, they're the ones with water types..."

Combusken folded his arms and looked to Orion, the words he was thinking clear set on his face. The smug look the fowl carried was noticed by Orion, who promptly growled and threw a clump of grass at the Pokémon.

"You shut up you!" he laughed as the grass sprayed across the Pokémon's face. "We can see if Lucas will get his Ninetales to battle as well. Or are you going to give me that smug look again?"

Combusken shrugged provokingly, waving a dismissive claw as he turned around and walked back to everyone else. It worked brilliantly, in fact too brilliantly as suddenly something collided with Combusken's head.

"Busk?!" the fowl started in alarm, before looking down and seeing one of Orion's boots laying on the floor.

"Yeah, that's right!" Orion gloated. "I threw my shoe at you! What're you gonna do about it?" He placed his hands on his hips, standing triumphantly until a smirk appeared on Combusken's face. Before the trainer could say anything, the Pokémon had picked up the boot and raced off.

"Hey!" Orion screamed, now hopping after the creature. "Gimme back my shoe!"

* * *

Cynthia frowned as she leant over, staring quite blankly at Delphie's strangely coloured Ralts. "I must admit;" she whispered as she stood back up, "I've never heard of anything pertaining to such a myth. If I hadn't seen this Ralts before me now, I wouldn't have ever believed such a creature existed."

Delphie sighed as she picked her Ralts up, tickling his stomach affectionately. She smiled as the feelings of joy were swept to her from the Pokémon, replacing her prior discontent and annoyance.

"It is not a problem," she shook her head, offering the champion a smile. "It was merely a hopeful idea. I truly have no idea why I was given such a creature, or why it itself holds a key treasure."

"Yes," Cynthia nodded again as she looked at the small Psychic type. "The unknown plate of Arceus correct? It is commonly believed and written that there is a plate for each type... it was only theorised that a unknown plate would exist, as the only move in existence thus far to be the unknown type is Curse."

She smiled again as she looked at the Pokémon, watching it play happily with Delphie's bangles. "I doubt you can remove the plate attached to it though," she frowned as she thought back over past research. "Many experiments into it have shown that unlike other held items; such as Mystic Water, or Charcoal, which can be held as a necklace, the plates of Arceus bond with the very Pokémon themselves. In essence, Pokémon and item become one."

Delphie looked at her, concern flashing through her eyes. "So, there is no way to remove the plate of Arceus from him?"

Cynthia shook her head in reply, sending blonde hair cascading everywhere. "I never said that. You _could_ remove the plate... but you'd be sacrificing your Ralts for such a thing to occur. The plate can only be removed by Arceus himself, or by the death of the holder. So," she smiled softly now, "I doubt you'll ever see the plate removed from your Pokémon. The chances of you seeing Arceus are nearly non-existent; and Psychic type Pokémon are one of the longest lived of them all."

Delphie nodded mutely as she returned the Pokémon in her arms. She couldn't get out of her obligation with the Unown so easily, it seemed. "Thank you for your help, regardless. I needed to know..." she looked away, back towards Solaceon. "If there was some way I could free him from his fate," she whispered under her breath.

"Hm?" Cynthia cocked her head in curiosity, hearing Delphie speak, but not the words.

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with," she replied quickly, waving her hand dismissively. Her eyes widened suddenly, realising her bluntness. "I am sorry. I did not mean-"

"It's okay," Cynthia smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "It's refreshing for someone to speak to me like that, actually. Everyone treats me with such formality... I find it hard to remember I'm human sometimes."

Delphie smiled, sharing the feeling. Having the powers she had... it made her feel so detached from the rest of humanity sometimes.

* * *

Gardenia was grinning ecstatically, happy that there was another Grass type in her presence. "You need to make sure he can always get to a source of direct sunlight," she advised Lucas, in between cooing the creature and marvelling over it. Even if it's just once a day, it will promote his photosynthetic glands, allowing him to use solar based attacks faster and more frequently."

Lucas nodded, taking it all to heart. He had his notepad out, and he was taking notes as he listened to the woman talk. "But," he chewed briefly on the end of his pen whilst admiring Gardenia's own Grotle. "I thought Grass types used chlorophyll for solar based attacks?"

"Not always," the gym leader shook her head, smiling as she petted the leaf atop Turtwig's head. "Actual plant Pokémon like Oddish or Bellsprout, yes, they use chlorophyll. However, more animalistic ones like Turtwig and Chikorita, they have glands in their bodies that will act like chlorophyll." Her smiled brightened even more as she noticed Lucas was keeping up with her explanation. Jasmine was struggling, but she seemed to be getting by.

"It's what allows certain Grass types to eat other varieties of food," Gardenia continued. "Aside from the usual sunlight, water and berry diet."

Lucas whistled in admiration. Gardenia did seem like a vacant minded woman at times, but it seemed when it came to Grass types, she was in her element.

Jasmine scratched her head in wonderment, trying to think on the different ways she could somehow use that to her advantage. At least now she knew a few tips for if she ever caught a Grass type.

"Aside from that, your Turtwig looks really well trained!" Gardenia beamed happily.

"That's weird," Jasmine whispered, scrunching her nose in thought. "I hardly ever see you train with your Pokémon Lucas."

The researcher smiled as his Turtwig leapt back into his lap. "I don't train by conventional means, I'll give you that. But," he scratched at the Pokémon's back, ignoring the dirt falling under his fingernails from the Grass type's earthy shell. "I train my Pokémon in bringing out their natural abilities, whilst focusing on their battle abilities for my research. It's what makes them stronger than you'd actually think."

"Like your Ninetales," Jasmine nodded in remembrance. She'd hardly ever seen the fox train, yet it battled so flawlessly, and seemingly adjusted to its new form instantly. She had to admit, Lucas definitely knew what he was doing. "Why don't you battle Gardenia?" she asked suddenly, catching both the trainers off guard. "I mean, you seem to want to gauge how strong your Turtwig is, and how you can bring out his potential better, right?" Lucas nodded blankly; surprised she'd managed to gather so much. He honestly thought she'd have been completely lost when Gardenia started her explanation.

"So why not battle?" the green haired girl smiled. "I'm sure you'd love to see two Grass types battling, wouldn't you Gardenia?"

That sealed the deal completely with the woman. Gardenia bounced around happily, near enough pleading with Lucas for the battle. The researched nodded in agreement, if nothing else; he could gauge his strength against a gym leader.

* * *

Orion arched a brow as he walked towards everyone, finding Gardenia bouncing around Cynthia pleadingly, whilst Delphie and Jasmine stood at the sides, watching on while Lucas was seemingly shifting his weight sheepishly.

"What's..." Orion looked blankly at his two female travel companions, "what's going on here?"

Jasmine grinned conspiringly. "Lucas wanted to see how well he was raising his Turtwig, so I suggested he have a little battle with her to see how well he'd trained him."

"And now it seems Gardenia wishes to have Cynthia judge the battle," Delphie continued, "it is quite obvious Cynthia is going to agree, she is just drawing out her acceptance."

Orion couldn't help but grin as he watched it carry on. He cradled the egg case in his arms, even as he began to pant loudly.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine picked up on his mood, spinning round and offering him a sympathetic smile.

"Just my lack of fitness," Orion shrugged, offering Jasmine a small smile of his own. "I've just had to literally _hop_ after Combusken," he said as he threw a glare at the Pokémon, "he decided it would be funny to run off with my boot."

Jasmine bit her lip, laughter dancing in her eyes. Eventually it was too much, and she outright laughed in Orion's face.

"Sorry," she grinned apologetically. "But you have to admit, it _is_ a funny picture. You'd be laughing if it happened to one of us."

"Suppose so," Orion shrugged nonchalantly, as Combusken clucked merrily in amusement.

Jasmine smiled at the Pokémon before setting her gaze back on the trainer. "So what did you do to gain Combusken running off with your boot? And how did he get it anyway?"

"Well..." Orion suddenly looked sheepish as the Pokémon turned to him with a smug grin. "I threw it at him..."

Jasmine blinked, her mouth dropping open ever so slightly in shock. "You... threw your boot... at your own Pokémon?"

"He deserved it!" Orion shot back, defending himself. "He provoked _me_!"

"Oh, really?" Jasmine's hands were on her hips, and she locked eyes with Orion, glaring at him accusingly. "And _how_ did your Pokémon deserve a boot to the head?"

"Well..." Orion's words caught in his mouth. 'He was saying any excuse to get closer to you' didn't exactly seem like a reasonable excuse anymore. "Well... you see..."

"Busken...?" Combusken provoked him, waving his claw in an obvious gesture. _Carry on..._

"Well..." Orion's mind raced for excuses. "He was saying I should secretly catch a Growlithe with one of your Pokéballs, and wait for you to open it and freak out."

"Busk?!" Combusken shrieked as the smug grin now spread across Orion's face. Some friend!

Jasmine suddenly froze, a small whimper building in her throat. Fear suddenly turned to indignation, and Orion suddenly found his grin wiped from his face as the woman's ruby eyes danced with fire.

"Try, Orion," she growled, everything in her posture daring him to go through with it. "Just try. I promise you I'll do much worse than run away with one of your shoes."

"Well now," Orion was grinning again, "_that_ sounds like a challenge..."

Delphie meanwhile sighed and rolled her eyes at the pair. Her mind whirled, thinking of possible things she could do. Then again... she realised some things were best not interfered with.

"C'mon Lucas!" Gardenia suddenly jumped in front of the researcher, grinning happily as she bounced around energetically. "Cynthia _finally _agreed to judge our match!"

* * *

Cynthia smiled as she flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "Very well," she looked at either side, nodding at Lucas and Gardenia both. "This is an unofficial battle between the Eterna City Gym Leader Gardenia and Lucas Hawthorne! It's a one on one match with no time limit! In your own time," she raised both arms into the sky and dropped them dramatically, "begin!"

"Grotle, let's go!" Gardenia commanded instantly. Her Grass type nodded, plodding heavily onto the battlefield.

"At least I know not to expect speed," Lucas grinned slightly. "Alright Turtwig," he nodded to the Pokémon beside him, "you're up!"

Turtwig let out a caw of its name, darting forwards speedily, eagerly trying to show off. Grotle let out a snort, seemingly not impressed with the small creature's show of speed.

"That's right Grotle!" Gardenia nodded in agreement with her Pokémon. "Let's show them you can sacrifice speed for power! Use Seed Bomb!"

"Gro grotle!" Grotle growled as the bushes on its back began to shake. It reared its head back before snapping it back, spitting forth a volley of seeds at its smaller, speedier foe.

"Strike them down with Razor Leaf!" Lucas shouted. Turwig nodded, letting out a caw of its name as leaves suddenly arced from its shell, spinning towards the seeds and matching them blow for blow, causing a series of miniature explosions between the two combatants.

"Wha-?!" Gardenia's mouth dropped open in shock. "How did you manage that?"

Lucas grinned, shifting his beret on his head. "I've trained Turtwig to be more in unison with the natural environment. It lets him use natural attacks much quicker and with more power, and also more rapidly too." His grin swapped into a smirk, and he pointed suddenly towards Grotle. "And let's show them how! Use Leaf Storm!"

Turtwig cawed again, throwing its head skywards as leaves suddenly circled around it, slicing at the wind and causing a sudden tornado of green. Gardenia opened her mouth to order a counter when the leaves shot forwards with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane, ploughing into her Grotle and actually managing to knock it from its feet.

"Grotle!" Gardenia spun round looking in concern at her Pokémon. Grotle lumbered back to its feet, snarling back at its foe. Gardenia couldn't help but smile, it really did seem what Lucas said was true. "Great job! Now use Rock Climb to get close, and then Double Edge!"

Grotle snarled again, its claws suddenly lengthening and glistening as it raced forwards with speed that seemed unnatural for such a large creature.

Lucas stood unmoving, confident in his abilities. "Bullet Seed to force it back!"

Turwig nodded again before it cried out, spitting forth a stream of seeds that rocketed out at blinding speeds. They barrelled into Grotle, but the large Grass type shook them off as if they were nothing. Turtwig continued its assault in desperation as Grotle suddenly became surrounded in a white sheen, and promptly barged into the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, sending it soaring away.

"Turtwig!" Lucas was the one to cry out now. His Grass type landed awkwardly on its back, struggling to get back onto its feet. It righted itself quickly and began pawing at the ground, waiting for payback. "Alright! Now let's show them payback! Razor Leaf!"

"Turt turtwig!" howled the Pokémon. It sent forth another flurry of razor edged leaves which crashed into the Pokémon, making it grunt as the edges sliced into its hide. However, when the attack finished, Lucas was surprised to see that it had made barely any damage against the creature.

* * *

"It's like Gardenia said," Orion said suddenly as they watched the battle. "Power for speed. There's no point being the fastest if you don't have any power behind your attacks, and there's no point being the strongest if you're too slow to land a hit."

Delphie nodded in agreement. She watched as the two creatures exchanged more blows, resulting in Lucas' Turtwig coming off worse. "It would seem Gardenia has achieved the balance between them for her Pokémon. Lucas is surprisingly strong, but it means nothing if Grotle is able to take the damage easily."

"I'm sure Lucas will find a way," Jasmine said hopefully. "After all, if Orion managed to beat Grotle, no doubt Lucas can too."

"Oh," Orion whirled on her. "Like you could do any better?"

"I'll have you know I could," she shot back, poking her tongue at him. "Oh, and while you're wanting to start an argument, here's something for you; you owe me a dress!"

"Uh... what?" Orion looked at her blankly. Since when did he owe her that? He couldn't think of any such destruction.

"Hearthome?" Jasmine prodded his chest. "You ripped my dress when you pulled me out of those rocks!"

Orion's jaw dropped open in sheer amazement. "Well _excuse me_! I wasn't exactly thinking about your dress when I pulled you out!"

"Well it still stands," she shot back, folding her arms in annoyance. "You owe me a dress Orion Dusk! And I'm not going to stop bugging you until I get it back!"

Delphie could only roll her eyes at the pair, yet again.

* * *

"Damn it..." Lucas growled through gritted teeth as Gardenia's Grotle managed to knock his Turtwig away with a SolarBeam. When she'd said letting Grass types out in the sun could help boost their solar based attacks, he had no how much it could.

His Turtwig leapt to its feet, sending forth another volley of Razor Leaves. Grotle flared up as the attacks hit, but shook it off all the same. Suddenly the creature became covered in a green glow, and Lucas and Turtwig both cursed as the Synthesis suddenly restored most of the creature's health.

Turtwig pawed at the ground again, understanding now what Gardenia meant. Speed was all well and good, but he needed the power to attack his foes too. It made sense, and something clicked inside his mind.

"Turtwig?" Lucas gasped suddenly. The small green creature cawed again, raising its head to the sky as a white glow suddenly surrounded it. It grew in shape, became bulkier and wider, and the leaf on its head moved onto its shell, sprouting into two small bushes. When the light cleared, it looked exactly the same as its opponent, except slightly unaccustomed to its new form.

"Gro grotle!" he snarled, looking back at Gardenia and her own Grotle.

"Tu – Grotle!" Lucas exclaimed at the sudden change.

"It's so _adorable!"_ Gardenia cried in all haste, trying to restrain herself from running in and hugging it. She quickly regained her sense however, shaking her head and grinning at Lucas. "Your adorable little Turtwig might have evolved into a brilliant Grotle, but that doesn't change the fact he's got to get used to this new form! Grotle, use _your_ Leaf Storm!"

"Grotle gro_tle_!" Gardenia's Pokémon snarled as leaves spiralled around it now. Lucas' Grotle tried to back away, trying to move away from the attack in vain as it realise its new, cumbersome weight. The spiralling leaves suddenly blistered forth, cutting through the air effortlessly and barrelling into the recently evolved Pokémon.

Lucas' Grotle was thrown backwards from the sheer ferocity of the attack, landing on its back pitifully, unable to regain its footing again. It still wasn't used to the added weight, so could only flail its limbs in desperation.

Cynthia made the call. It was cruel to make it try to battle any more. "Lucas' Grotle is unable to battle! Gardenia and her Grotle win!"

Lucas sighed somewhat disappointedly as he recalled the Grove Pokémon. He let it back out again instantly, this time the right way up and sitting at his feet. "You did really well boy," he smiled as he rubbed the creature's neck. "We've got to train a bit to get you used this new weight of yours."

"That or put him on a diet," Orion quipped, earning a small Energy Ball fired at him from the creature. He ducked away instinctively, watching as it sailed clear over his head and his Combusken laughed merrily.

"You handled yourself really, _really_ well out there," Gardenia smiled as she approached him. "I've done a _lot_ of training since your friends saw me last; I don't think we'd have the same result as last time!"

"You never know," Cynthia smiled as she looked at the woman. "That was a match between Pokémon of the same type. I'm sure if any of the trainers here used a Pokémon that was advantageous to yours, you would suffer defeat."

"So, wait," Jasmine looked curiously at Delphie. "When did you battle Gardenia?"

The woman stared blankly for a moment, seemingly calculating the time. "Exactly seven days before you three encountered my Pokémon and I in Mount Coronet."

"Yeah," the gym leader scratched her head as she thought on the memory. "I remember that battle. It was when my dear Turtwig evolved into Grotle, against your Slowpoke!"

"And if I recall, you lost for exactly the same reason as Lucas just did," Delphie pointed out. Gardenia nodded, flinching slightly at the memory.

"I'm still just stumped on how strong Grotle is," Orion shrugged as he bent down, rubbing the Pokémon's snout. He flinched, glaring at the Pokémon as it bit him playfully, in payback for his earlier comment.

Lucas shrugged modestly. "It's like I told Jasmine before; I have my own training methods. My Pokémon end up stronger than most people think they are because of it. Ninetales has been training in scent tracking, so she's able to recognise changes in scents easily, allowing her to dodge attacks, as well as having nearly always using Odour Sleuth subconsciously, so Double Team and the like hardly ever work on her."

"What surprises me is that you haven't shared your training skills," Cynthia pointed out as she looked at them. "Most people who train together end up sharing such strategies, learning off each other."

Lucas grinned sheepishly again. "I think... I think we've all been so busy lately, trying to learn and adjust our own styles that we haven't thought of that yet."

Cynthia smiled as she shook her head, sending her hair cascading everywhere again. "Soon enough, you should make sure you learn to do that." She looked away, towards Hearthome as she stretched, causing her joints to click. "Gardenia," she turned to look at the woman, "I have business to attend to in Hearthome. Would it bother you if I journey there with you?"

Gardenia's eyes lit up in amazement. "Not at all! It'd be great! I wanna see your beautiful Roserade! Maybe even compare it to mine!"

The champion let out a small laugh at Gardenia's behaviour. She turned around, looking towards everyone else. "It seems rumours have already snuck out about what happened in Mount Coronet. We can reveal the presence of ourselves there, but," she tapped a finger against her nose, "if you don't want anyone knowing about it, we can hide your identities."

They stopped, looking at each other in thought. Would the attention be any good for them? Orion certainly didn't want it; he already found it annoying being known because of his father. Delphie was very much secretive, and Jasmine, although being a coordinator, wasn't fond of limelight. Lucas too shared the sentiment; being famous too early on would hamper his research.

"We do not wish for our part in Coronet to be known," Delphie said as she looked from her friends to Cynthia. "We would rather continue our journey unhampered by the media."

"Very well," Cynthia nodded again. She looked up in thought, tapping a finger against her chin. "Hm... all four of you have helped unravel a myth, as well as stop Team Phoenix on separate occasions... I think... we should use a collective name for you... something that reflects this."

Jasmine, Delphie and Orion all instantly looked at Lucas, waiting for an idea.

"Wh-what?" the researcher asked as he blushed furiously.

"Well Lucas," Orion grinned at him, "we all know that of the four of us, you're the one with the biggest brain. So out of us four; you'd be the most likely to have an idea."

Cynthia's chuckle interrupted them. "Sorry," she apologised instantly. "I think... I think that I might have an alias for you four. Collectively, with your sister and her fiancée included-" she looked at Orion "-I think we could refer to you as the 'Omphalos Warriors'. As for you four specifically, I think the 'Omphalos Four' would be a good pseudonym for the media."

A grin slowly formed on Orion's face, something which quickly spread between the four friends.

"'Omphalos'..." Lucas repeated with a grin, "I like it. A stone that in myth was meant to allow contact with the gods..."

The other three couldn't agree more. They felt it suited them perfectly, even after Orion pointed out it did make them same like a strange quartet of superheroes.

"Very well," Cynthia smiled again. "I shall make sure that such a name is how the media sees you. Rest assured, they will not know it was any of you." She smiled again, pulling a Pokéball out and releasing her Garchomp. "Now, although it may seem rude to suddenly depart, I am afraid that I need to be elsewhere."

"Hey, it's no problem," Orion waved a dismissive hand. "I mean, you're the champion; we can't very well expect you to spend all your time with us, even though as of late we do seem to be meeting each other a lot."

"Yes," Cynthia laughed. "It does seem rather coincidental how we keep bumping into each other. Perhaps," she frowned, turning her gaze skyward again, "perhaps it is fate?"

"Who knows," Gardenia shrugged. "If something's meant to happen, it's meant to happen. Destiny can't be changed; it can only be altered slightly."

Cynthia stared at her in amazement. "That was deep."

"We all have our moments," the gym leader replied enthusiastically. "So I suppose we should go now? I should really start planning out the new greenery for Hearthome."

"We can ride Garchomp there," Cynthia nodded at her dragon, who roared in agreement. Delphie felt her stomach flip as she looked at the dragon, remembering her flight with it. She didn't want to go through that again.

Gardenia quickly said her goodbyes, hugging each one of them before she waited beside Cynthia. The champion smiled at them all, biting her lip as she thought on her words. "My friends... be careful on the road ahead. I... something feels strange. I felt it before, when Team Galactic tried to take control of Dialga and Palkia, and instead found Giratina. Just..." she looked at them, concern flooding her eyes. "Be careful."

"We will," Orion promised her. She nodded, surprising them all by giving them each a hug before she left.

Her Garchomp rose gracefully into the sky; and from above they could hear Gardenia gush over the various flowers underneath.

"Something major is going to happen," Delphie whispered as she watched the women ride off. "The Unown predicted it... I started today thinking they meant what happened with the golem trio... now..." she frowned, playing with her bangles anxiously, "I'm not so sure."

"Well, whatever it is," Orion said as he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "it's probably destined to happen. And it's like Gardenia said; we can't change our destiny, merely alter it slightly."

"In the mean time though," Lucas spoke between them, "we should probably follow Cynthia's advise, train and learn off each other."

"It's a good plan," Jasmine nodded her agreement, "but," she spun round, looking at Orion conspiringly, "maybe first Orion should tell us something? Something relating to a certain Electric type ex-Gym Leader? _Hm?_"

Orion groaned as he felt a hot blush returning to his face. Even so, he couldn't help but smile... things were finally starting to feel like they were back to normal.

* * *

Celebi couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She'd seen the events happen in Mount Coronet... and now it was only a matter of time. She could only interfere a few more times... after that, she could only wait and pray.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ The idea of calling the group the 'Omphalos Four' is credited to Skaddles**

**

* * *

**

**And now, we're back to a normal story progression! Less action packed than the past few chapters, but, it's to be expected.**

**Lucas' Ninetales evolved last chapter, and now his Turtwig became a Grotle. Quick, maybe, but he had gone a while with no new Pokemon, in fact, 43 chapters since he obtained Vulpix.**

**And yeah... I had a complete nerd moment when I was writing Gardenia's explanation. I just wondered how Grass types function, and then suddenly I'd written that. I like putting science behind Pokemon... for whatever weird reason..**

**J; Have to agree with you, brute force and luck is too overused in defeating Legendaries. I wanted something out of the ordinary. As for Damien, everything that happened to him shall be revealed in due time. Even the smallest details can have the most significance.**

**Skaddles; glad you liked it! Also happy that you liked the ending, the strongest part of a story is the ending, so at least I know I'm doing well thus far with that! I like utilising the talents Pokemon are supposed to have, it gives a bit more variety and flare to the story. And it lets me implement other ideas too.  
**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_It was looking for a successor_

_It walked lazily, its every step resonating age and wisdom_

_Any Pokemon or human would just end up being caught in the crossfire_

_Their Pokemon... had literally vanished before their eyes_

_Someone had taken members of his family... he was going to make them pay_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	49. Warped Apart

**(Chapter 49; Warped Apart)**

Delphie couldn't help but smile as she looked off into the distance. They could see far into the marshy plains of Route 212, where there were various Pokémon bouncing about quite happily in the environment. A few Grimer slid over the marshes, cackling in glee as they disrupted the few Lotad trying to sit peacefully in the seldom springs. Away from them were a few baby Wooper, who were playfully attacking each other with small Water Guns. One misfired and narrowly avoided a small family of Eevee.

Times like these... when she could just sit back and let her mind roam free, watching the scenery... they had always been some of the happiest and lightest of her life.

Espeon let out a long, drawn out yawn as she stretched animalistically, her eyes sparkling with a tiny hint of drowsiness. As Delphie was becoming more comfortable expressing emotion and feelings, so did her Pokémon.

"You know Delphie," Jasmine smiled thoughtfully as she watched the creature stretch. "You still haven't told us how you and Espeon came to know each other."

Delphie smiled softly as she looked back at the woman, even as Orion and Lucas agreed with the coordinator. "And you have not yet told us how you and your Magby are acquainted." It wasn't a defensive counter; Delphie was merely being herself, speaking pointedly.

"Well, she did," Orion spoke in Jasmine's defence, "but it wasn't much of an explanation. It was more a throwaway comment about how she'd recently caught him."

"Yeah, I remember that," Lucas muttered as he nodded his agreement. "Where abouts did you catch it? Magby aren't exactly commonly seen in and around Sinnoh."

The coordinator let out a reminiscent sigh as she placed a finger to her chin. "It was when me and my brother were exploring around Stark Mountain," she smiled at the memory. "My brother managed to anger a few Magmar, and Magby kinda wandered off in the confusion. I managed to find him a bit later on, brought him back to the Magmar, who both decided afterwards that he should journey with me. So, I battled him and caught him!" she declared victoriously, letting her smile turn into a full cheek to cheek beam.

Delphie nodded mutely as she sat beside her Espeon, gently petting the creature, "My story is rather different. I found Espeon as an Eevee. When Slowpoke and I were trying to train, to communicate better, there was a small Eevee that suddenly began playing with Slowpoke's tail." At the memory, the woman couldn't help but smile, even while Espeon covered her face with her paws sheepishly. "Slowpoke of course, was completely unaware of such a thing occurring. After that, Eevee decided to join us, if only to have a Slowpoke tail to play with constantly."

Delphie smiled at her friend. "After that, I tried communicating with Eevee telepathically." She frowned. "It didn't work. Nonetheless, we put in many hours of training together, until she evolved." They _were_ happy times, the trainer reflected. Her heart felt lighter at the realisation; Espeon evolved under a trainer's care through happiness. It made the woman feel considerably happier, knowing that her past lack of emotion hadn't been detrimental to her Pokémon.

"See Combusken," Orion blasted, poking his Pokémon in the chest, "_they_ didn't have angry Pokémon use a Flamethrower on their heads!"

"Busk...ken," the fowl shot back as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Yeah, sure I deserved it," Orion replied, making the exact same gesture as his Pokémon, causing everyone around him to laugh.

"Grime grime! Grimer!"

"Huh?" Each one of the Omphalos four spun around to see a Grimer suddenly slithering along the floor, chortling happily to itself. It crept past them, happily playing with something in its arms. It pressed something, and suddenly there was a bright white flash, followed by a mechanical whirring.

"Grime grime!" it laughed happily, pressing the button again and again, causing more and more flashes to go off.

"My eyes..." Orion groaned as he held an arm over his eyes.

Lucas meanwhile was squinting at the poisonous creature before them. "Why in the world is there a Grimer with a camera?"

Jasmine however, was busy giggling at the creature. "It's so cute! Don't you think?"

"Jasmine," Orion said flatly, glaring at her from behind his arm "_only_ you could find a Grimer cute."

"Well, it is!" Jasmine countered as she smiled at the creature. "And it knows how to use a camera! It's obviously a talented Grimer!" She folded her arms, sealing her opinion on the matter. All she had to do was catch it, and she could prove her point!

"My camera!"

A young girl suddenly seemingly jumped out from the marshes, staring pointedly at the creature. Her deathly pale skin and shoulder length white hair made it seem like she was some sort of ghost, though her green eyes shone out in vast contrast. She had on a long sleeved white shirt underneath a forest green vest that was covered in pockets. Her skirt was of the same colour, and fell to her knees, underneath which were long black boots with white socks that came up higher than her boots.

"My camera!" she repeated, jumping at the creature. "Give my camera back!" she growled as she grabbed at the machine.

"Grime grime!" the Grimer chortled as she leapt at it, trying in vain to pull the camera away from the creature.

"That's... not going to work..." Lucas attempted to point out as she fought the Pokémon for the camera. "Grimer's Ability is Sticky Hold; you're not going to get that camera back unless Grimer wants to give it to you."

"Well..." she groaned with effort in the tug of war with the camera. "It should... give... it back!"

"You know..." Orion mused as he watched the spectacle before him, "I'm starting to wonder if someone's paying these people we keep bumping into. They just keep seeming to get weirder and weirder..."

"Somehow, it wouldn't surprise me," Lucas nodded his agreement.

"Give me... it!" she cried in vain. Suddenly, the Grimer pulled away, leaving the girl grabbing at open air for a moment. "Aaah-"

_Wham!_

"Ouch," Orion winced as he saw her meet the ground with her face. "That looks like it hurt..."

"Stupid Grimer..." the girl grumbled as she climbed to her feet, trying to brush dirt off her clothes, instead managing to smear mud over them. "That was _my_ camera! Now I've got to go and buy even more!"

Delphie tilted her head in curiosity. "But, you have multiple cameras that are hanging from your backpack..."

"Yeah..." she grinned as she pulled at one. "But all of them have full memories! I need to buy new ones! And maybe a few memory cards too..." She sighed, letting her gaze drop to the floor in annoyance. "Anyway," she brushed down her top, smearing yet more mud, before smiling again at them. "I'm Sai! Sai Urami, pleased to meet ya!"

After each of them had introduced themselves, Sai suddenly pulled out another camera from her bag and promptly took a picture of all four of them with their Pokémon. It went without saying that none of them were expecting it, and that one moment was now immortalised on film.

"Didn't..." Orion groaned, rubbing at his eyes after the sudden flash of light. "Didn't you say you had no memory left on your cameras?"

"Yeah!" Sai nodded exuberantly, "but I've got a few spare for other photos! Each camera is used specifically for certain things;" she smiled again and held up a hand, beginning to list them off. "Like one's for Pokémon in the wild, another for trainers, another for trainer Pokémon and so on!"

Jasmine looked at her curiously for a moment. "Uh... no offence or nothing... but you do look a bit young to be off adventuring on your own..."

"I'm fifteen!" Sai snapped suddenly. "I just _look_ young is all! And besides," she grabbed a Pokéball tightly in her hand. "I always have Wave to protect me if anyone tries anything."

She threw the sphere forwards suddenly, and from it burst a large blue creature who roared upon arrival. It had two large orange spikes on each cheek and two large dark blue fins atop its head and a black, broad tail.

"Swam... swampert!"

"A Swampert?" Lucas was near enough grinning in glee. As Orion had seen once before, Lucas seemed to love seeing starter Pokémon; though it seemed so far to only be ones from Hoenn. Or maybe it was just his Torchic...

"How old is it? Is it a he? A she? How long have you had it?"

Nope, it wasn't just with Orion's Pokémon. Poor Sai looked completely shocked by the researcher's sudden enthusiasm, though Swampert seemed to be trying to hide behind its trainer.

Delphie raised an eyebrow curiously. The Swampert was meant to defend her, and yet here it was hiding behind her from Lucas? Though she noticed the faint green glow glistening around its arms; it was waiting to use Protect over both itself and trainer. It was a unique shielding attempt, the woman noticed, protecting the trainer's front with a shield, while the back was covered by the creature itself.

"So," Orion cut through Lucas' ramblings, noticing Sai could probably use the help. "What brings you here?"

"Uh..." Sai blinked briefly, still looking bewildered by Lucas' behaviour. "Right!" she snapped to attention. "Well, you see, I'm here because I heard there's a few small clan of Eevee that live nearby. I wanted to get a picture of them; photos of Eevee in the wild are extremely rare."

"Yeah, Eevee are known to get pretty territorial when people come nearby," Lucas suddenly mumbled in thought. "That or they make use of their natural ability; Run Away. It lets them escape from any sort of threat without leaving anything that could be used to track them."

Orion grinned as he looked over at him. "And Lucas has a nerd moment, yet again."

Combusken too grinned, eager to show Orion up. "Busken, combusken combusk."

Orion pursed his lips, glaring at the small Pokémon. "So what if I nerd out sometimes? Keep up your smart-mouthing and I'll get you back, you mutant chicken!"

"Busk?" Combusken clucked in indignation. "Combusken combusk!"

"I'm a mutant human?!" Orion growled at the Pokémon. He let one arm off of his egg case to try and whack the Fire type. "Come back here you! I'll beat you up with my mutant arms!"

_Flash!_

Both Orion and Combusken stopped and looked blankly at the sudden camera flash. They'd been caught on film half strangling each other, and now blinked sheepishly at the girl behind the camera.

"Some of the best poses are the sneak ones!" Sai laughed as she held the camera aloft.

Jasmine too grinned at the brilliant looks of shock on both trainer and Pokémon. "I think we should keep a camera on hand more often; not only does it get those two to stop fighting, it makes for great blackmail!"

"Gee," Orion rolled his eyes. "Nice to know I'm loved."

Delphie's attention was suddenly caught on her Espeon. The creature stiffened slightly, her tail becoming rigid as her pupils suddenly narrowed.

The trainer could understand the movements exactly; Espeon had sensed something approaching them. The many years of bonding between them had made Pokémon and trainer in tune with each other; amplified tenfold by the woman's own abilities. Both trainer and Pokémon tensed, moments before a soft rustling in the bushes echoed around them.

That caught everyone's attention. As they all spun round to see the source of the sound, a small white creature crawled out.

It looked a lot like a fox, with pointed long ears and a fluffy coat and tail. The white colour was a definite throw off, but the Pokémon was obviously an Eevee. Judging by the pink bow on her right ear though, it seemed she was a trainer's Pokémon.

"Eee... eebui..." she pined, looking up timidly at everyone.

"Oh wow," Jasmine smiled instantly, cooing over the Pokémon. "It's so cute!" she gushed, and bent down, holding a hand out to creature. "Come here cutie! I won't bite!"

"It might not be comfortable around humans, Jasmine..." Lucas pointed out as he saw the creature shy away. "That or it might be a ploy to attack..."

"Eee..." it whined, curling up into a ball timidly after it backed away. "Eebui!" it suddenly burst into tears, causing Jasmine to instantly feel guilty and flinch.

Almost suddenly afterwards, they heard another rustling from the bushes. Combusken and Espeon both tensed suddenly, and Sai's Swampert suddenly moved to protect its trainer.

Suddenly three Pokémon leapt from the overgrowth, landing in front of the small Eevee and growling apprehensively. Two were obviously evolutions of Eevee, an Espeon and an Umbreon. The third was a large crimson and beige feathered creature that was all the more intimidating than the other two; a Blaziken.

"I think... I think these might be the Eevee's partners," Lucas backed away as the creatures growled protectively. He gulped nervously, reaching down for a Pokéball of his own.

Delphie's Espeon flicked her tail in indignation and approached calmly, her eyes lighting up blue briefly. The same glow happened in the other Espeon's and they both tilted their heads as they looked to each other.

"They are having a conversation," Delphie explained, pre-empting the questions about to be thrown at her.

"Eife..." Delphie's Espeon mewed as she tilted her head again. The other Espeon suddenly nodded, and quickly explained the situation to the Umbreon and Blaziken both. Both creatures looked questioningly at the Espeon before nodding and looking back towards the Eevee.

The Blaziken picked the creature up gently, rocking it in its arms. The Umbreon continued to growl however, at anyone that took a step towards them.

"Rikku!"

Everyone started at the sudden voice. It came from where the Pokémon had just emerged from, so they assumed it was the trainer of the four Pokémon.

"Rikku!" the voice repeated.

Suddenly the owner of the voice appeared; a girl with blue-green eyes and bright red hair. It fell into a ponytail stopping just before her waist, and there were black highlights on her fringe and the bottom of her ponytail. Underneath her fringe was a black headband with a print of a master ball, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and black slacks, accompanied by a pair of worn out hiking boots.

Concern was plastered across her face, which was quickly replaced with relief and joy as she saw the three Pokémon all stood protectively around the Eevee.

"Guys, you found Rikku!" she exclaimed happily as she rushed over and cradled the small Pokémon in her arms. It suddenly brightened and relaxed, purring happily.

The affectionate moment was admired by all, none more than Sai, who was quite content to happily carry on taking pictures of the Pokémon in their happy and reunited state.

A bright flash suddenly caught all their attention, and Sai shrunk away sheepishly, holding her camera out defensively. "Uh... sorry..." she giggled apprehensively.

The redhead suddenly spun around, glaring at them accusingly. "You guys didn't upset Rikku like this, did you?"

"Wha-?" Jasmine's mouth dropped open in shock. "Actually," she met the glare with equal ferocity, "your Eevee – if that's Rikku – crawled out of the bushes! And when we tried to see what was wrong with it, it burst into tears, and then the three musketeers here-" she pointed to the Epseon, Umbreon and Blaziken, "all showed up!"

"That is true," Delphie nodded. "Ask your Espeon if you do not believe us. My Espeon explained the situation, and you will know that Psychic types know when a person or Pokémon is lying."

"Alright," the redhead nodded, her glare faltering instantly. "I believe you. Sorry about earlier, but Rikku's still a baby, she's a bit fearful around new people." She smiled and rocked the Eevee in her arms again. "Anyway, let's start anew, I'm Raven Mirai. And these are Torch, Eclair and Mirage," she said as she gestured to Blaziken, Espeon and Umbreon in turn.

After the introductions, Sai returned to grinning happily behind her camera. "This is so amazing!" she gushed in astonishment. "So many of the Eeveelutions at once!"

"Well you haven't met Blitz yet," Raven smiled suddenly. She threw a Pokéball forwards, and in a flash of light a bright yellow Jolteon appeared.

"Jolt jolt!" it barked suddenly before bouncing around happily, darting around the environment in excitement. It sniffed curiously at everything, darting between everyone in between rubbing against everyone affectionately. The Jolteon bounced up to Delphie's Espeon suddenly, who regarded it with indifference as it suddenly rubbed against her, purring happily. It was, to say the least, _extremely_ affectionate. However, such affection did prove to have one downside...

"Ow..." Orion groaned as he pulled a few yellow needle-like hairs from his legs. "Are you sure that Jolteon isn't just secretly evil?" he mused as he rubbed at the now sore leg.

"His name is Blitz," Raven chided as she leant down and petted the energetic creature. "And he's just over-affectionate, _not_ evil."

"Okay..." Orion mumbled as he stared at the Lightning Pokémon. He watched in interest as it began walking, only to suddenly stop mid-stride, foreleg still aloft. "What the-?" the trainer let off, inching closer to see what was wrong.

"Blitz?!" Raven gasped in horror. Such horror escalated when she noticed her Umbreon, Espeon and Eevee all in the same trance like state.

Delphie's eyes flared as she felt something within her own Espeon. It was like all free will, all thought suddenly shut down. The Pokémon sat there motionlessly, its eyes dull and unfocused. She stepped towards her, reaching out uncertainly.

"Espeon?"

_Flash!_

The bright flash of light blinded them all, sending everyone reeling in a purple haze. As they recovered, blinking uncertainly to watch at the area before them, they noticed one thing which horrified them all; the Eeveelutions had... _vanished._

* * *

An old creature walked along lazily, its every step resounding age and wisdom. The once brilliant lavender colour of its fur was now a deep dark purple, and the tufts of its fur on its cheeks fluffed out more than usual. Its eyes were dull, as was the gem on its head, but they both screamed wisdom.

Around the wizened creature were a whole pack of various different evolutions of Eevee, as well as some Eevee themselves. Each sat in complete stilled silence, seemingly transfixed by the Elder Espeon.

The old Espeon flicked its tail, and suddenly many more creatures teleported into the small clearing. Among them was a small white Eevee with a pink bow tied around its right ear.

The Espeon suddenly sat before them all again, tilting its head as it looked down at everyone.

At once, its voice entered each and every creature in the clearing; showing just how strong the Pokémon was in its Psychic abilities.

The explanation was simple; it's time left was short, and so the Eevee clan would soon need a new Elder. Because of this, every Eevee and its evolutions were being tested to see if they were worthy of such a position.

* * *

"Everyone calm down!"

Lucas' voice rang clear throughout them all, bringing everyone to a standstill.

"Right... thanks," he adjusted his beret sheepishly. "We can use my NInetales to track the scent of the Pokémon..." he looked at both Delphie and Raven, "do either of you have something belonging to the Pokémon Ninetales can use to track the scent?"

Both women nodded, Delphie pulled out a small scarf she had found her Espeon playing with before, and Raven pulled out a small pink bow.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Sai grinned suddenly. "Come on Popcorn and Pocki!"

Two flashes of light formed the shapes of two small grey canine Pokémon. Two Poocheyna appeared, sniffing at the air around them. Tiny barks chorused between them as they sniffed at the air, even as they dug playfully at the ground.

Needless to say, upon seeing them both, Jasmine screamed. She clung on fearfully to Orion, digging her nails into his arm in sheer terror.

Torch smirked, chuckling at the sight. Combusken joined in instantly, agreeing instantly with his evolved form. It was always amusing to see humans becoming so fearful of Pokémon, when really it was often the reverse. After all, Pokémon could do so much, but they were still able to be captured by the strange spheres that humans always carried around with them.

"Jasmine..." Orion winced as he tried to remove her whitened knuckles from his arm. Not only was it hurting, he was sure she was squeezing that hard she was cutting off his blood circulation. "They're not going to attack you," he attempted to reassure her. "If anything, _your_ screaming is going to provoke them both."

"He's got a point," Sai nodded in agreement. "Neither of them would attack someone unless I said anything. Now they're going to be searching after these missing Eeveelutions."

Orion smiled reassuringly at Jasmine. "Come on, you can trust me." He finally succeeded in prying her nails from him, and tried to subtly rub at the sore spot.

"Fine," Jasmine nodded reluctantly, staying ample distance away from the two canines.

"Now, let's get to finding these Pokémon." Lucas declared. With a flash of light, his Ninetales appeared, sniffing curiously at the air. He nodded towards Delphie, who held the scarf in front of the fox. "Take the scent from this, help us find the missing Pokémon."

"Popcorn, Pocki," Sai looked at her two Poocheyna, "take the scent from the ribbon, help us out!"

Torch meanwhile let off a mighty growl that was more of a roar. Someone had taken members of his family... he was going to make them pay.

* * *

The Espeon elder walked along in front of the crowd again, relaying the information to them again.

It was simple; the strongest was the only one allowed to be leader. They had to be strong enough to defend the clan from any threat, and there could only be one thing to decide that; a battle royale.

And needless to say, any other Pokémon or human that interrupted would just end up being caught in the crossfire. Such was how the leadership was decided.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Sai Urami belongs to The Black and White Wolf**

**~ Raven Mirai belongs to Sakura Lisel**

**

* * *

**

**Pesky Psychic types... always the cause of something weird going on. I really can imagine the old Espeon with the stereotypical Kung Fu master long white beard, but refrained from putting it in, so it seems I do have some self control!**

**Yeah... this chapter's a _little_ later than when I said it would be put up. Long story short, first week my laptop charger died, so I couldn't upload from there, and all the uni's computers had a virus running through them, so I didn't really fancy getting that transfered into my USB stick, seeing as the virus would wipe _everything_ on the computer. After that, well I've been ill the past to weeks, I've possibly contracted the wonder that is glandular fever! Go me. So now I'm tired all the time and a complete grumpy bastard.** **Basically, my day now is a very long morning.  
**

**Anyway, sob stories and general annoyance aside, I like the random Grimer that can use the camera. Random stuff like such generally amuses me.**

**Skaddles; scientifically engineered Grass types? It actually does sound like the next step they might make, I'm sure there's many things scientists of such a world would experiment with. Like maybe a Muk that smelt of air freshener rather than rotten garbage? Pavo and Lucas... ahh... at the moment it is the silent 'I know what you've done/you're doing' sort of secret... but what will happen when it moves on from that, I wonder? Hohum...**

**MaplerJ: No Staraptor for you! Haha, three consecutive evolutions in three consecutive chapters? T'would be a bit unfair, don't ya think? Everyone else needs a share of the spotlight. Besides, doing that seemed to obvious and run-of-the-mill. I'd like to think my story isn't so obvious and generic! Haha. As for Jasmine and her dress... it wasn't really intended like that. Think the whole sort of Misty+Ash+Misty's wrecked bike sorta situation.**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Without it... it was as if someone had died_

_Something was waiting for them..._

_"FOOLISH HUMANS!"_

_"The less we move, the less chance there is of us falling into the Ekans pit!"_

_Someone had come along and ripped out a part of her soul_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	50. Meeting the Clan

**(Chapter 50; Meeting the Clan)**

She felt so numb, so _frighteningly_ hollow. It was as if someone had come along and ripped out a part of her soul in the most painful way they could. For what felt so long she'd been able to feel the presence in the back of her mind, comforting her. Now, without it... it was if someone had died.

Delphie fought the urge to cry as she pushed an obnoxious tree branch out of her way. She'd held back emotions so many times in the past, but now... now it was harder than ever. "Wh-where," she swallowed, forcing back the choking feeling distinguishable in her voice. "Do you have any idea as to where our Pokémon are located?"

Lucas shook his head as he watched his Ninetales sniff the air curiously. "I'll know as soon as Ninetales knows. Unfortunately," he shifted his weight solemnly, avoiding looking at the woman, "Ninetales is probably finding it hard to locate a specific scent at the moment. With the surrounding bogs and everything else, there's going to be a lot of scents being thrown around."

"But," Jasmine was the one to speak now, "I thought you'd been training your Ninetales in this sort of thing?"

_Obviously not trained enough_, Delphie thought bitterly. As soon as the feelings came, she tried to shake them away. She knew for a fact Lucas was trying his hardest to help locate her missing Espeon, as well as Raven's missing Pokémon. Added to that, Lucas had only been training the creature in such for a month or two... Ninetales was far from an expert at scent tracking.

Orion let out a small sigh as he watched Delphie silently. The woman was really hurting, he noted, even though she tried to hide it. A soft rocking in his arms caught his attention, and his gaze fell down to the egg in his arms. Along the top, small cracks were beginning to show. It was close to hatching, he noticed... but now he had to focus on helping his friends. They had enough to worry about without the addition of when and where the egg was going to hatch.

"Waaah-"

_Splat!_

And of course, they had Sai's constant habit of falling on her face. And with the way Delphie was currently acting, Orion wasn't sure whether they'd find the Pokémon or be horribly murdered by Delphie first.

* * *

The battle royale had begun. Attacks were being exchanged like words in a conversation, the small clearing was full to the brim with various projectiles; leaves, water, fire, electricity and more.

Watching it all was the Elder Espeon. Its dull eyes dimly noted everything going on below, evaluating each creature fighting below. Each had received the same psychic treatment; all free will had been removed. Now, only the Espeon's command to fight was the only thing processing in the Pokémons' brains. All was fair in love and war, after all.

Above the clearing, watching from a small outcrop were a trio, hidden from view by the various marshes.

"Imagine," one spoke in a coarse, dark tone, "what the boss will think when we present to him a plethora of Eevees and their evolutions."

"Promotion?" a second voiced in an equally sinister tone. "All we need do is figure out a way to capture them all."

"Leave that to me, chaps," the third spoke, sounding comically pompous in comparison to the other two voices. "I'll invent a plan that will, without fail, capture those pesky Eeveeloutions. And then we'll be gung-ho for a promotion!"

Unfortunately for them, their sinister sniggers did not go without notice to the wizened Elder below. It would feign ignorance for now... and then the fools would feel the Eevee clan's wrath.

* * *

"I don't like this," Sai was saying as she tried to wring water out from her hair.

"Really?" Raven snapped. "Because this is the best time I've ever had!" Sai's two Poochyena barked in aggravation, growling menacingly at the person shouting at their trainer. Raven glared at them both in turn before softening her expression. "Look, sorry, okay? It's just... I found those guys all as Eevee two years ago when I started my journey." Memories danced in her mind's eye as she recalled the events. "I released them from a poacher's trap, and since then, we've stuck together."

"It's alright," Sai shrugged it off, and managed to get Popcorn and Pocki to return to tracking. "But... you kinda got the wrong end of the stick," she said as she scratched a cheek in thought. "You see, my uncle was in Team Aqua, and he was always trying to steal Pokémon. I'd release the ones he _did_ catch," she added quickly upon feeling concerned looks engulf her. "But... never, _ever_ did something like this even start to happen. So... I was thinking... I don't think humans are behind how the Pokémon disappeared."

"It would be the most plausible explanation," Delphie voiced her agreement. A purple flash preceded the Pokémon disappearing... she knew she'd seen that many times when Psychic Pokémon teleported another Pokémon somewhere. "The culprit is most likely to be of the Psychic type."

"So if it's a Psychic type, does that mean somehow we can trace it?" Jasmine asked hopefully as she turned to Delphie with glistening eyes. It would be _so_ much easier than traipsing through the marshes as they were now. To her disappointment, however, the woman merely shook her head.

"I have tried myself to search for some vague psychic trace," she informed them. Her brow furrowed and failure washed across her face. "However, I can find nothing. Whatever has taken our Pokémon is truly skilled in psychic abilities. We shall have to continue our manual search for the creature."

Lucas nodded his agreement. "In the mean time though, as a little extra help," he reached down towards his belt, pulling free another Pokéball. "Staravia, you're up!"

The avian burst from its ball joyously, taking to the skies and spreading its wings dramatically through the air. What would it get to do today? Battle? Hunt? Both?

"Staravia!" Lucas called up to it. "I need you to look around for Delphie's Espeon, or just anything weird involving Eevee's and their evolutions!"

If the flying type could face-fault, it would have done so then and there. Searching from the skies? How... clichéd. "Raaviaaa!" the bird cawed nonetheless in acceptance, gaining altitude before soaring off, searching for its master.

Meanwhile, back on the ground...

"Aah-"

_Splat!_

Sai had fallen on her face again, in yet another swampy muck pit.

"Somehow..." Orion observed as the girl pulled herself up and wiped mud away, "that never gets old..."

"Combusken," Combusken nodded in agreement.

"Grime grimer!"

_Flash!_

Orion growled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to force away the light spots now plaguing him. "I'm going to _murder_ that damn Grimer..."

Delphie could only nod her agreement. The Grimer was for definite an annoying little creature... though it seemed to be slithering _away_ from something. She gazed at the creature, noticing that stuck in its sludge were tufts of old fur, varying in colour between purples, blacks and reds. It was a long shot... but one she was willing to take.

"Lucas," she voiced suddenly, her eyes never once leaving the Grimer. "Take a look at the Grimer. It has various pieces of fur stuck in the sludge composing its body."

The researcher blinked as he looked at the creature, then back at Delphie. "So it does," he nodded for a moment, before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah! I understand completely!"

"Understand what?" Orion asked as he tilted his head in curiosity. What had he missed now?

"The Grimer has different colours of fur in its body," Jasmine explained in a somewhat condescending tone. "Honestly Orion," she sighed as she performed a full upper half shrug. "Do you _ever_ listen?"

"Course I do!" the trainer shot back indignantly. "I was just testing _you_ is all!"

"Testing me?" Jasmine voiced, her cheeks slowly staining red with anger. "Look Orion I-"

"This is not the time," Delphie cut through them suddenly, shutting both trainers up instantly, and making them look like guilty children who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. The woman placed two fingers to her temples, rubbing them delicately. "Let us continue our search. I suggest we follow where the Grimer has just fled from."

Raven stepped forwards, looking around in confusion. "How are we going to-ah... urggh..." she gasped as she suddenly pinched her nose, holding back the urge to retch then and there.

"That is how," Delphie explained indifferently. "We can follow the stench left behind, as well as the polluted track." She pointed towards the floor, where there was a thin veil of poisonous sludge coating the plants and floor, already eating away at the environment, reducing it to a gooey, stinking puddle.

"_Gross!_" Jasmine protested as everyone begun to follow the trail. "It smells like... urgh! Just foul!" She threw an arm up wildly into the air whilst holding her nose with her other hand.

"And yet you're the one that wanted to catch the smelly little critter," Orion shook his head incredulously at the woman. "Did you forget that Grimer are just walking piles off rot?"

The coordinator groaned silently under her breath. She wouldn't give Orion the satisfaction of coming up with a retort. Instead, she just focused on following the trail, and trying to avoid smelling the obnoxious gunk littered around them. Once they had found the missing Pokémon, she'd make sure she'd find that Grimer and use it to torment Orion to no end.

* * *

"So, in short, we still need to carry on stealing Pokémon..." Mar let out a sigh as he looked across the boggy lands. "It's the only way the boss will believe we're still part of Team Phoenix..."

"But..." Pyre looked at his companion, completely confused. "Who are we going to steal from? I thought we'd reformed."

"I suppose..." Mar grimaced as he tried to think on it. They needed to continue stealing Pokémon... the only problem was who from. "I've got it!" he declared victoriously. "We'll just steal them from completely undeserving trainers, like abusers and such!"

"Drifloon, loon drif," Drifloon pointed out, shaking a feeler in a chastising way.

"Yeah, you're right," Mar admitted. "Most operatives of Team Phoenix are so much worse. Then..." his face scrunched up in thought again. "We'll just have to make sure we only show the boss the Pokémon he won't want, you know like Magikarp and such... anything they would want we'd have to hand over to Flint and the others..."

Pyre nodded, even though a frown pulled at his face. "We just need to make sure the boss has no way of finding out..." he stopped for a moment, looking out onto the distance, until his eyes caught something of interest. "Hey Mar, come here," he ushered the man over. "Look at this!"

Mar grunted in interest as he walked over, watching out in the direction Pyre was showing him. "Lucas and the others...?" He tapped his chin in thought as he watched Lucas talk to a Staravia that had flown down, and promptly recalled it. "Seems they're looking for something, otherwise I don't think they'd have a Ninetales randomly sniffing at the air."

Pyre nodded even as he continued to watch. "Think we should go check out what's going on?"

"I think we should," Mar confirmed. "But lay low at first; they still don't know of our new agenda."

* * *

She was close, she could sense that much. It was a small tugging at the back of her mind, but Delphie knew for certain that her Espeon was somewhere ahead. But from the echoing sounds of battle clashing before them... it seemed that _something_ was waiting for them... or something was already happening.

She pushed past Lucas, aiming towards a clearing they could barely see through the foliage. As she ventured forth, the sounds of battle became all the louder. Finally, she pushed a large forestry growth aside to reveal what they had been looking for; their Pokémon, and more.

Throughout the clearing Eevee and their evolutions were attacking each other in what could only be described as all out war. Attacks were being thrown left, right and centre... it was an achievement in itself that they hadn't been hit yet. However, the humans' presence was suddenly made known in the clearing as all the attacks stopped at once, and silence took over.

"Duck!"

They barely registered the command before a sphere of pure electricity was thrown their way. Reacting to the command, each of the humans and their Pokémon ducked as the attack flew clean over their heads, exploding on a tree some distance behind them.

Delphie blinked as she stared towards the source of the attack. It was an old Espeon, walking towards them regally, and with every step she could feel the creature's power. She was so awed by the Pokémon that her mind was slow in processing that the voice wasn't from one of her friends, and that her own Espeon was watching her indifferently.

'_Humans',_ the Espeon croaked, startling each and every one of them. _'You seek to capture our kind? Know that we shall be the last faces that you ever see.' _Its tail flicked upwards, and at the signal all the Pokémon stiffened, each beginning to ready an attack.

"Wait!" Jasmine protested as quickly as she could. "We're not here to capture you guys! Seriously!"

"Exactly!" Raven piped up as the Espeon cocked its head in interest. "We're here to get back _our_ Pokémon. Was it you that kidnapped them?" she growled menacingly, pointing an accusatory finger at the Pokémon before them.

'_I did,' _it blinked indifferently, _'and it is not your place to claim ownership of the Pokémon.' _Its tail flicked again, and suddenly all the Pokémon lined up behind it, staring vacantly at the humans before them. _'This is an age old tradition; choosing the new Elder for our clan. All nearby Eevee-clan are called on for this; whether they are trainer-bound or not is not of my concern.'_

"Fine then," Raven growled as she pulled a Pokéball free. "If you won't give them up, I'll force you! Torch, come out!"

'_Fool',_ the Espeon closed its eyes patronisingly as she threw the Pokéball forwards. It hurtled into the air, until it suddenly stopped, becoming encased in an eerie blue glow. _'You cannot interfere in this. Only Eevee-clan can battle for this, and if one defeats me, they shall become the new leader. Such is our law.' _A subtle flick of its head sent the ball shooting back, leaving Raven to barely catch the sphere before it sailed into her chest.

"What if it is not what our Pokémon want?" Delphie spoke now, trying to reason with the Pokémon. "You cannot say with conviction that it is; as you have stripped the free will from each of the Pokémon here." She closed her eyes, pressing a hand over her heart. "I feel nothing now from my Espeon except a pulse... all her thoughts... her memories... they are no longer there..." her eyes snapped open, and she herself now pointed at the Pokémon. "You cannot claim trainer bound Pokémon! If you do so, then we will have no choice left but to break your laws to free our friends."

Silence hung around them ominously as the woman and Pokémon faced each other in a stare off. Finally, it ended as a sigh passed through each of their minds.

'_Very well trainer, you have a strong bond with your Pokémon... this I cannot deny.' _The Espeon flicked its head now, and slowly Delphie's Espeon and Raven's four Eeveelutions walked slowly into the small gap between the Elder and the humans. _'I shall give you one attempt to reclaim your Pokémon; you must prove yourselves by battling your very friends. Achieve victory, and I shall restore everything to them now. Fail-' _the Pokémon's eyes suddenly darkened, _'-and you shall have to wait until the selection process concludes. But if your Pokémon wins and becomes Elder, understand that you cannot take them back.'_

Delphie closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly in thanks. "It is the only chance that we are going to get," she informed Raven solemnly. "It is only you and I that can battle, everyone else has no claim to the Pokémon here."

"But-" Raven started to protest. She didn't _want_ to have to battle her Pokémon, let alone Rikku – the baby of them all. "_Fine,_" she let out in a large sigh. "I don't like it... but if it's the only way I can get them back..."

"It is," Delphie nodded as she bowed at her Espeon apologetically. Her friend sat across from her, regarding her indifferently. She had to focus... on all the reasons why her Espeon was better off with her... all their good times...

* * *

"_Bui! Ebui eebui!"_

"_Hn?" A younger Delphie grunted as she looked towards the strange sounds. They were coming from behind her Slowpoke, who as usual was staring blankly out towards the sealine. Her ten year old self stood slowly, creeping towards the sounds itself. What she found was not a monster like she was expecting, more a small brown fox playfully batting Slowpoke's tail from side to side._

"_Ebui eebui!" the Pokémon cried joyously as the tail began moving, and the Evolution Pokémon began chasing after it, leaping after it. "Ebui?" it looked around in confusion as it missed the jump, landing upside down._

_Delphie couldn't help but giggle at the sight. It was such a cute little thing, and extremely playfully – a stark contrast to Slowpoke. Her giggles alerted the Pokémon, who jumped up instantly, looking in confusion at the girl staring at it._

"_Ee... ebui?" the Eevee looked towards Delphie curiously, pawing at the ground timidly._

_Delphie blinked, not quite believing it. "You... you want to stay with me and Slowpoke?" she asked hesitantly._

"_Ee!" Eevee squeaked joyously. "Eebui bui!!!"_

_-That had been the start of everything they shared together-_

"_Hmmm... hrrrr.... graaa...."_

_An eleven year old Delphie was sat opposite her Slowpoke, grunting in sheer annoyance and aggravation as she tried to communicate with it. She was pulling all sorts of various faces, attempting to get something out of the Pokémon. So far... all she'd had were a few confused "slow?"'s and a mass fit of giggles from her Eevee._

"_Glad you find it funny," Delphie huffed as she folded her arms. "If I can't communicate with Slowpoke by Monday, I'm going to fail my exams! That means another year of having that horrible teacher blabbing on about how weak I am..."_

"_Bui...?" Eevee pawed at her affectionately before nuzzling up against her._

_Delphie smiled, petting the small creature. Something lit up in the girl's mind, and she tried a spur of the moment idea. Surely... maybe she could communicate with Eevee? She needed to think of something simple... something that she could try to send telepathically to the Pokémon._

_She came up with something so utterly random, it could have only came from an eleven year old._

'_Cream crackers!'_

"_Eebui?" the Pokémon suddenly looked up in complete confusion, staring in bewilderment at Delphie. "Bui...?" it tilted its head tentatively._

"_Eevee?" Delphie looked back in equal astonishment. "Did you..." excitement was building up through her. "Did you really hear what I said?"_

_The Eevee nodded hesitantly before reaching towards Delphie's bag and pulling something out... her lunch. The Pokémon pawed at it in signal, barking at the food within... cream crackers._

"_You really heard me!" Delphie cried out joyously. "You heard me!"_

"_Bui eebui!" Eevee giggled in equal happiness. The Pokémon bounced about in utmost glee until the sun shone directly on the both of them, encasing the Pokémon in a brilliant white glow. When it faded, in place of Eevee was a brilliant lilac feline Pokémon, staring happily at Delphie._

_-And then... the more recent times...-_

'_Use Light Screen to block the Energy Ball, then blast it with your Shadow Ball!'_

"_Eife!" Espeon mewled as she erected a shield of brilliant yellow energy around herself, watching as the Energy Ball sailed off harmlessly. As the shields faded from view, the Sun Pokémon spat an orb of dark energies back, knocking the Grotle clean off its feet and onto its back, where it helplessly struggled to right itself._

"_Grotle is unable to battle!" A referee called the decision. "The round and battle go to Delphie Sibyl of Hoenn!"_

"_Damn," Gardenia cursed as she recalled her Pokémon. "You fought brilliantly for having only just evolved," she praised the Pokémon as she replaced the Pokéball. "Well," she looked up at the trainer opposite her, "although you don't have any glorious Grass types, you still beat me! So..." she reached into a pocket and held out a badge, "here's your proof! The Forest Badge!"_

"_Thank you," Delphie nodded graciously as she accepted the trinket. "Well done Espeon," she praised the Pokémon, gracing it with a rare smile._

'_Well, I am brilliant," she heard Espeon reply within her mind. "Now... as for a celebration... how about we find some cream crackers?"_

* * *

She couldn't lose this battle... she _wouldn't _lose this battle. From the corner of her eye she could see Raven already using her Blaziken to battle the Umbreon and Jolteon at once, however much both seemed to dislike doing so.

She could use only one Pokémon for this, Delphie reflected as she stared at her Espeon. Luckily, she knew now how to battle with her oldest friend. In a flash of light her Slowpoke appeared, yawning its way into battle.

'_We must battle with Espeon in order to release her from the bonds shackled over her,' _Delphie explained to her Pokémon. _'And I have complete faith that you will be able to triumph.'_

"... Slow..." the pink Pokémon nodded lazily a few seconds later, still staring blankly across the field.

Espeon suddenly mewled, forming a Shadow Ball in its mouth. Delphie regarded her as indifferently as she could, trying to focus only on her Slowpoke. _'Capture the Shadow Ball with your Confusion, and then return to sender with Water Gun!'_

Slowpoke croaked its name lazily as Espeon suddenly shot the attack directly at the Pokémon. Seconds before impact, Slowpoke's eyes shone blue briefly, encompassing the attack wholly. As the Shadow Ball continued to barrel against Slowpoke's mental hold, the Dopey Pokémon suddenly unleashed a concussive blast of water from its mouth, propelling both attacks at a blinding speed towards Espeon. Espeon however merely flicked its tail in response, forming a Light Screen around herself which knocked the attacks aside without effort, letting the Shadow Ball detonate in the air several feet above them.

* * *

"You see," Lucas voiced as they watched the Shadow Ball combination detonate in the air. "Here in lies the main problem Delphie's going to face; an Espeon's ability in special skills is so much greater than that of a Slowpoke." He chewed on a pen that he had placed in his mouth as he squinted at the battle. "Added to that; we've seen that Delphie uses Espeon more often than Slowpoke."

"That's not all that decides a match though," Orion countered him as he wrapped his arms tighter around the egg case. He noticed yet more cracks in the egg itself and could only hope this conflict was resolved before he had to find somewhere for his Pokémon to hatch. "You need to consider other options, like the Pokémon's experience of battling, as well as its will to fight, and how much it wants to win. On paper, yes, Espeon should win... but..." he cast a glance towards the battle, where Slowpoke was now batting Espeon's attacks away without effort, "how often do battles that work out on paper one way go that way in real life? I mean; I beat Roark using three Pokémon that by all standards should have been beaten easily by one of his."

"I suppose you're right," Lucas nodded his agreement. "I suppose I think that way because a Pokémon's will is something that can't be measured... it varies between Pokémon to Pokémon."

"Then stop stereotyping!" Jasmine chastised him, knocking his beret off balance. "You might be a researcher, but open your eyes and _observe_ once in a while." She threw a glare at him, folding her arms as she continued to watch the battle. "Not everything can be explained by maths and science, you realise? I mean, we just saw a Pokémon that could move fricking mountains!" She threw her arms wildly into the air before shuddering violently as she noticed Lucas' Ninetales sat by his side. Between what she saw and it's fox-like appearance... she wasn't sure whether she'd develop a phobia of Ninetales too. At least the two Poochyena were separated from her by Sai and then Orion.

"Oh, and one other thing," the coordinator suddenly continued as she reached out and slapped Sai's wrists, causing her to drop the camera held in her arms. "Make sure the flash is off that thing!" She looked from the albino-esq girl to the Elder watching both battles. "We already pissed off grandpa there by walking in here. How do you think it'll feel if you start taking pictures?"

"Yeah..." Sai nodded, shamefaced, as she tucked the camera away. It _was_ best if they didn't annoy that elderly Espeon.

* * *

"C'mon Torch!" Raven protested, "you're going to _have_ to do this! Battling them is the only way to get them back to normal! Come-"

Delphie blanked out Raven as best as she could. She needed to focus for her battle, commanding one Pokémon by telepathy was hard enough. Soon enough, she'd need to attempt doing double battles too... the thought alone was taxing.

'_I think it's time to pull out all the stops,' _Delphie prompted as she watched Espeon twitch mockingly at them. _'Use – what?!'_

Her mind screamed out in protest as suddenly nets were fired down onto the clearing, catching a variety of Pokémon in them, one of which, her Espeon. Rage flared through the woman, and she found herself wanting to strangle the creep who had decided to put her Espeon in a net.

"Hey!" Raven screeched out, forgetting the battle as she tried to free her own Pokémon from another net. "Who's the creep doing this to my Pokémon?!"

"`Creep', you say?" someone cackled from above them. Instantly eyes flared up to the treeline, where standing in one was a man wielding what seemed to be a bazooka. He wore a crimson jump suit with long black gloves and boots, and had a large 'P' emblazoned on the middle of his chest. He had bottle black hair which flared up into a spiked mohawk, deep set brown eyes and a hooked nose which only seemed to further his quite comical appearance.

"You should be careful who you go around saying such things to," another voice spoke, this time from the tree opposite the man. He was dressed the same as the first man, though he wore a black jacket over the jumpsuit, which had a blood red 'P' stitched into the back. His hair was a bright shade of purple – he seemed to be wearing an Espeon on his head. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, which was curiously on the front of his head. It flapped down over his face, covering one half in shadow. His emerald eyes scanned them all as his lips curled into a smile that was more of a snarl.

The Omphalos Four took one look at them both and shared a collective groan.

"Please...." Orion groaned as he leant his head down on the egg case in his arms. "Can someone wake me up when these _goons_ have disappeared?"

"We could," Jasmine nodded, "but surely you'd want to laugh at the idiot who's got a _front_ ponytail?"

The man in question turned red as he felt rage swarm within his body. "Quiet girly!" he pointed patronisingly at Jasmine, his breath deepening in anger. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Just..." Sai looked blankly at them both, attempting to keep a straight face. "Who are you guys then anyway?"

The two goons shared a grin before suddenly the one with the ponytail leapt into the clearing before them, standing gloatingly with the net-launcher over his shoulder. "Evil revived; ten times the threat,"

The second jumped down next to him, crouching down as he spoke. "Interfere with us; that you'll regret,"

The first pointed towards them now, a smirk crossing over his face, "Legends born from dreams,"

"We tear them apart at the seams!"

They looked at each other now, nodded and then back to everyone else, "So remember our names,"

"Reggie!" the one with the black Mohawk exclaimed.

"Ronnie!" joined in the one with purple hair.

Suddenly from above them a Pokémon dropped down; a small yellow mouse with bright red cheeks. "Pipikachu!" it added on afterwards.

"We're Team Phoenix!" the two humans proclaimed as they posed overdramtically.

The Pikachu suddenly winked and jumped atop the humans' heads, grinning at them all. "And guess what chaps?" it suddenly spoke, shocking everyone completely. "We're here to stay!"

Silence passed between everyone, even the Pokémon who were struggling to escape their nets suddenly stopped still, staring blankly at the trio. It was only a matter of time before something was said... and Lucas was the one to break the silence first.

"The Pikachu _talks?!" _he exploded, pointing incredulously at the Pokémon as his mouth hung agape in shocked awe.

"Of course I talk, you blasted youth!" the Pikachu shot back, glaring at the researcher. "What the deuce do you think I'm doing?!"

"But in the meantime," Ronnie started suddenly, looking at them all with a plotting grin, "I'm sorry to say we can't let you interfere."

Before any of them could react the man had suddenly lifted up the bazooka on his shoulder and fired it at them, launching a large net directly at them all. It swept all of them up, Pokémon and all, and closed in mid air, leaving them to land in a squashed, _very_ uncomfortable heap on the floor.

"Now it looks like someone's been doing our job for us." Mar's voice suddenly rang around them, prompting the new Team Phoenix trio to look around in complete confusion. If Orion could have groaned in frustration, he would have then and there. But currently he found his face pressed right near Slowpoke's rear end, and he knew how gassy the Dopey Pokémon was. Sometimes he wondered how Delphie could actually put up with the creature... or if it wasn't really part Poison type.

"Who the devil thinks they can say such things?" Pikachu suddenly growled, clenching its paws as sparks flew from its cheeks. "Why don't you come out here so I can give you a good what-for?!"

"Oooh... scary looking Pikachu," Pyre could be heard chuckling, "I don't think it's got power to back it's words up though..."

"Come out, _now!_" Reggie suddenly barked, glaring around the small clearing. In his line of sight Mar, Pyre and Drifloon walked towards him, looking a mixture of innocent and annoyed. "Now," Reggie glared accusingly at them, "what did you mean by this being your job?"

"Didn't you know?" Mar gasped overdramtically, "we're Team Phoenix too! We've been assigned to investigate the clearing here; the boss had received multiple reports of Eevee sightings along this route."

"A likely story," Ronnie scowled at them all. His scowl rapidly turned into a smirk as he looked at them. "Wait... I know you fools... you're the ones that have been demoted again and again!" He laughed point blank at them, even as Mar and Pyre began turning crimson. "The only Pokémon you've captured in the past few months have been pitifully weak, and _you_," he looked now at Mar, "had to be rescued from Pewter City, where you were busy declaring love for that gym leader!"

Mar's face turned an equal shade of red to that of Pyre's hair. "Why don't you put your battle where you mouth is, huh?"

"Fine," Ronnie shrugged nonchalantly, "this can decide who takes the glory for these Eeveelutions. Zubat, go!"

"If nothing else," Reggie voiced as he enlarged a Pokéball, "this should be fun. Gulpin!"

As the twin flashes of light illuminated the clearing, followed by those from Mar's Croagunk and Pyre's Skorupi appearing, Drifloon floated over menacingly to Pikachu, who was sat watching the battle whilst stroking an imaginary chin.

"Drif loon! Drif_looon_!" the ghost wailed as it glared at the rodent before it.

"Huh?" Pikachu turned condescendingly towards the Pokémon. "Ah, you want a battle? Very well," he grinned and clenched his paws into fists, "have at!" The Electric type suddenly threw a fist forwards... only to pass straight through Drifloon, who stared at the Pokémon in bewilderment.

"Ah, cheating adversary!" Pikachu declared as he wiped his brow. "Prepare for fisticuffs!" Drifloon stared blankly again before beginning to form a Shadow Ball in its mouth. "No no!" Pikachu suddenly blasted, stopping Drifloon in its tracks. "Do you think me that uncouth?! No, we fight like gentlemen! Now, prepare yourself!"

Drifloon was sure this had to be some sort of elaborate prank. Pikachu couldn't be serious...? The ghost type would have raised an eyebrow if it could as Pikachu passed through it again.

"Gah!" Pikachu scowled as he turned round again, glaring at Drifloon. "Come on, fight like a man!" he declared as he began punching the air. "I don't have all day! Now, come on and fight!"

_Bomp!_

"Good... shot..." Pikachu moaned drearily before falling forwards, passing out on the floor. Drifloon continued to stare blankly at the Pokémon, all he'd done was whack it on the head with a feeler. The Ghost type shrugged nonetheless, floating over to the large net and breaking it with a simple Will-O-Wisp.

'_FOOLISH HUMANS!'_

The telepathic voice boomed within all of their minds, making each and everyone present cradle their heads in sheer _agony_. The Elder Espeon walked towards them, looking _extremely _pissed.

'_How DARE you defile sacred Eevee-clan ground?!'_ it raged as it stepped towards the members of Team Phoenix. With its attention elsewhere, trainer Pokémon were slowly starting to regain themselves. A general blank look of confusion passed over them all, increasing tenfold as they noticed their trainers being helped out of a giant net by a Drifloon.

As the Elder continued to rant, Reggie felt a smirk crawl across his features whilst his fingers caressed the Pokéball saved in a special pocket. The Phoenix brand Master Ball; given to teams to catch a Pokémon they thought worthy to give directly to the boss. There would be no escaping such a Pokéball, no matter the power of the Pokémon... and this Espeon was _extremely _powerful.

"Hey, old aged kitty," he gloated, pulling the Elder's attention towards him. The Espeon's eyes narrowed into slits moments before Reggie threw the Pokéball directly at it.

'_What are you-'_

"Ee..._eebui_!"

_Smack!_

The Elder could only blink as the white coated Eevee leapt infront of it, smacking the Pokéball away with extreme force with a well placed Iron Tail. The ball careened away, returning directly to sender. Reggie was the one now who could only watch in stupefied awe as the ball flew back at him and...

_Wham!_

...Smacked him straight in the face, sending him flying backwards, knocking into Ronnie and taking him down with him.

If the Elder was pissed before, now it was _livid_. It walked up to them both before its eyes shone blue, lifting Ronnie, Reggie and Pikachu too into the air, surrounding them all in an equal blue glow. There was a flash of purple light before the trio vanished, leaving everyone to only look at the Espeon in utmost awe.

'_Now...'_ the Espeon turned towards Mar and Pyre, _'I do hope you to have a VERY good explanation for your actions here...'_

* * *

"We _are _still a part of Team Phoenix..." Mar was explaining under the scrutinising eye of everyone around him. "But things have changed ever since... well," he looked to the Omphalos Four, "you know, all those events in Coronet?"

"Flint dragged us off," Pyre continued, "turns out he's working for the G-Men. So we're trying to help them out."

"Exactly," Mar confirmed with a nod of his head. "With a few 'slip ups' we can make it so that the police know about Team Phoenix's activities. It's..." he hung his head apologetically, "it's a necessary evil."

Delphie regarded them in curiosity. They were convincing enough before, seeming to still be apart of the organisation... though that could have only been because of the other trio there. In all honesty, she was glad to speak with these three... that Pikachu... it was _creepy._ For now though, she was more than overjoyed to be back together with her Espeon.

'_Very well', _the Elder nodded. _'I believe in your story. However, such events interrupted our process for electing a new leader.'_ Its dreary eyes rested on Delphie and Raven in turn. _'Although you may not have completed your battles, I can see the bond between you and your Pokémon. I also owe special thanks to the young one here,'_ he added as he wrapped his tail around Rikku, who squeaked happily with the attention. _'As such, your Pokémon do not have to continue in this battle.'_

"Thank you," Delphie bowed her head thankfully. "Come on," she motioned for everyone to follow her. "It is best if we leave the rest of the trials to commence in peace."

"But..." Sai protested as she held up her camera. "I really, _really_ wanted to get a picture of the Eevees'..."

Delphie shook her head as she rested a hand on her shoulder. "Some things are better left unseen by the human eye. Team Phoenix supposedly knew of the Eevee clan here, your actions of taking photos could end up in more harm than good."

Sai regarded her for a moment before nodding in acceptance, letting her camera fall back to round her neck. "You're right. It _would_ have been a nice picture, but not if it can upset the Pokémon."

"I'm just glad all that's over now," Raven beamed as she held Rikku in her arms, petting the small Eevee affectionately. "Though if I ever see those creeps again, I'll be sure to lay down some major hurt on them!" she declared as she held a fist into the air.

"Though that's one thing in itself;" Lucas voiced as he looked back towards the Espeon. "Where exactly did you teleport them off to?"

Only Delphie could see the faintest smile spread across the Pokémon's face. _'Let us just say there are a clan of territorial Ekans nearby.'_ The Espeon's eyes flashed, and Delphie couldn't help but smile. The old creature had a twisted sense of humour. She turned away with a smile, looking happily at her Espeon. "You have been through quite the ordeal," she sat as she crouched down next to her. "Do you wish to rest?"

Espeon looked at her for a moment, cocking her head in interest. _'Rest... sounds good. But, there's one thing I could go for first.'_

Delphie looked at the Pokémon for a moment, stumped. A smile quickly spread across the woman's mouth which in no time turned into a laugh, confusing everyone around them.

_Cream crackers._

* * *

They were uncomfortable, to say the least. That old buzzard of an Espeon had warped them off, and now all three of them were clinging to the rotting tree branch as if their lives depended on in.

"This is most unjust!" Pikachu suddenly exploded, squeaking in fear as the branch shifted again. "I have no wish to become a morsel for these fiendish snakes to snack on!"

"Well neither do we!" Reggie snapped back at the Pokémon, wincing as the branch shifted.

"_Ekkanssssss!!!"_

The Ekans were getting hungry. Team Phoenix were currently grabbing onto the tree branch which hung dangerously over a large marshy pit, in which there were too many Ekans to count. The snakes slithered over each other, occasionally reaching up and hissing, tongues flicking out into the air to taste the sweat of their prey.

"You guys, shut up!" Ronnie snapped at his two companions. "The less we move and shout, the less chance there is of us falling into the Ekans pit!"

"_Ekanssss..."_

"Psychic types..." Pikachu groaned as he clung ever tighter to the branch. "It's safe to say, they are evil."

"_Ekansss..."_

If nothing else, the Espeon was a twisted genius. They could only hope that the next leader of the clan was nowhere near this twisted. For now though, Team Phoenix could only hope the branch would support their weight until the Ekans went to sleep or moved away.

"_Ekansss..."_

_SNAP!!!_

_

* * *

_**Trivia:**

**~ Reggie and Ronnie are named such after the Kray twins, two infamous mobsters in the mid-20th century in the UK**

**

* * *

**

**And so we meet the new Team Phoenix trio, as well as explaining what happens to put Mar and Pyre off hunting the group. Couldn't resist giving them a Pikachu; how often is one actually the bad guy? As for the voice as personality... well its mostly based from the American comedic stereotype of the English... which also gives me the weird mental image of the Pikachu sat down drinking tea and eating scones...**

**Flashbacks... personally, I'm not really all that fond of writing them, I'd rather include it somehow into the story as flashbacks seem... I don't know how to describe it, but, intrusive to the character? Everything else they say and do is shared with everyone, whereas flashbacks are personal memories. But how else could I turn something as random as 'cream crackers' into a heartfelt sentiment between trainer and Pokemon?**

**Ronnie and his front ponytail... honestly, I don't know why. The new duo are more villainous than Mar and Pyre, but at the same time more comical. After all, most villains have something comical about them, like Giovanni and his orange pimp suit.**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_The laws of such a world were broken..._

_See no evil, hear no evil... impossible when evil was hunting you_

_He hadn't thought the wake up call would be so... demolishing_

_The egg crumbled away, revaling the Pokemon inside_

_Now, they'd be joining him in the afterlife_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	51. Proving Power

**(Chapter 51; Proving Power)**

Rain beat down upon them all mercilessly, soaking each and every one of them to the core. The grey, gloomy skies made the whole area seem to be one mass pit of depression, one that slowly seemed to be seeped with traces of annoyance as the marshy bogs tried to swallow everyone that walked through them.

"Why the _hell_ did anyone ever decide this would be a good place to build a town?" Orion grumbled as the elements beat down on them mercilessly, stopping to curse as he began sinking in the marshes again. "This place is a bloody death trap!"

"But its home to all sorts of rare Pokémon," Lucas added in as he watched the trainer squirm out of the mud. "The sea slowly drained away, leaving these marshes in their place."

"Given the way it's raining, I wouldn't be surprised if the water's trying to reclaim the place," Jasmine grumbled as she peeled away hair that was matted to her face. Of all of them, only Orion had brought an umbrella, which had been robbed by Combusken, who promptly got stuck in the marshes and dropped the object, leaving them completely exposed to the elements. All of them were wet and muddy, though Combusken suffered the most, the wet and mud clinging onto his feathers.

Delphie squinted along the horizon, attempting to see past the seemingly never ending forestry. "I would think we have another two hours left until we reach the limits of Pastoria City."

Although it was intended to be helpful, the news that they had to stay in this for another two hours made everyone that little bit more agitated. It was safe to say not one of them was enjoying the walk. Sai had vanished off to hunt after the Grimer who stole her camera, whilst Raven had headed in the opposite direction; aiming towards Hearthome. At least they weren't suffering the infernal conditions.

"Getting to Pastoria does present us with one problem though," Orion voiced as he spun around, looking directly at Delphie. "Which one of us is going to battle in the gym first?" He looked blankly at her for a moment, trying to work it out himself. "I mean, we can rotate after this, so whoever goes first this time goes second next..." he shrugged uncomfortably under Delphie's blank stare. If nothing else, the woman was slightly creepy sometimes. Not that Orion would tell her that, he still wasn't sure if she'd eat his brains or something weird like that.

"We need to decide," the woman nodded, her unblinking eyes trained on him. "But we need a fair way of deciding such a thing."

"Well, _that's_ easy!" Jasmine piped up suddenly, throwing enthusiasm to them all. "Settle it with a battle! I mean, you've both got four Pokémon on you, right?" she looked expectantly at them both, smiling even as rainwater dripped off her face. "So whoever wins can go first now, and then afterwards you rotate."

"It _is_ a good idea," Orion conceded thoughtfully as he blew an annoying water drop from his nose. "Well, it sounds good!" he declared with a grin. "If nothing else, it gives me a chance to gauge how strong I am compared to you." He smiled again at Delphie, before a look of thought crossed his face. "Suppose as well it will be a bit of mixing up our training, like Cynthia said we should..."

"Perhaps that is something we shall address afterwards?" Delphie offered as she glanced from him to Lucas, and then Jasmine. "Once we reach Pastoria we should devise a method for a variety of group training, in such a way we can share our ideas and learn from each other."

Lucas nodded before looking at them both. "Well, do you want this battle now, or when we reach Pastoria? Bearing in mind that the rain rarely stops here, and when we reach Pastoria, we'll be pretty exhausted."

Orion grinned, casting a glance to Combusken. The mention of a battle had perked the Pokémon up, and now he was stood by the trainer's side, claws flexing, itching for a battle. "No time like the present!" the trainer declared, coupled with an enthusiastic cheer from Combusken.

Delphie smiled, reaching for one of her Pokéballs. "I would have to agree. Orion," she looked up, and a teasing grin actually spread across her face. "It is time for you to lose!"

* * *

It was the gateway between worlds. Everything around was so haunting... so ominous, everything within sight seemed foreboding. And yet, within such, there were always those that had to push further, past the warnings left for them.

There was a shrine within the cave, left deep within its bowels, never to have eyes set upon again. The world was home to only one creature, and that was the way it should have stayed. However, since the presence decided to remain within, the laws of such a world were broken.

And now... they weren't just broken. They'd been stamped on, torn into tiny pieces and thrown to the wind. See no evil, hear no evil... it was impossible to carry on as such when evil was hunting you down.

* * *

"Wait, wait!" Jasmine danced around, drawing attention away from the battle about to commence. "I'm not going to stand around in the rain to watch this!" she declared, stomping a foot down petulantly.

"Then _sit_ in it," Orion retorted impatiently. "Or _lay_ in it."

"_Actually_," Jasmine hit back with equal ferocity, "if you'd let me finish; you'd see what I've got in mind!" She threw him a look of smug triumph before enlarging the Pokéball she had in her hand. "Jynx, come out!" she cried as she threw the sphere forth. In a flash of light the Psychic type appeared, instantly placing her hands over her hair, erecting a small psychic barrier between her and the rain. Jasmine's lips tugged into a smile as she felt Orion's look of utter confusion on her back. "Jynx," she smiled sweetly at the Pokémon. "Can you create a shelter for us to stand under a watch the battle please?"

"Jynx jynx!" the Pokémon nodded happily before spinning around as Jasmine poked her tongue mockingly at Orion. The Pokémon threw her arms to the sky before thrusting them forwards, creating a billowing gale of frozen winds. Her eyes shone blue as slowly the ice clumped together, beginning to form a shape. In no time the Pokémon had constructed a three walls and an overhang for Jasmine to rest comfortably under.

All of the others, even Lucas, were stunned by thewoman's ingenuity. She stood next to her Pokémon happily, flashing them all a grin before gesturing forwards. "Now, you can continue to start your battle."

"Aren't you going to be cold in an ice shelter?" Orion asked inquisitively, noticing her instinctively hold her body closer together.

"Nope!" she grinned again before releasing another Pokémon; this time her Magby. The Pokémon chortled happily as she swept him up in her arms, hugging the Pokémon to her chest. "See! I've thought this through y'know!"

"Alright," Orion conceded, offering her a smile which spread into a cheeky grin. "But can you hold onto my egg during the battle?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock before a laugh escaped her lips. "Fine," she agreed, nodding for Jynx to hold onto the egg for Orion. "I can't really do anything to the egg, and he knows it," she whispered to her Pokémon as Orion returned back to Combusken's side. She let out a soft sigh even as her Jynx looked to her knowingly. Catching sight of it, the woman mustered the best glare she could. "Quiet you! I know what that look means!"

"Jynx?" the Pokémon asked, feigning innocence.

Magby looked at them both, completely confused. He was always confused when they started using big words... not that it mattered. For now he was more than happy to be held in Jasmine's arms, it was always fun to suddenly look down on the world.

* * *

Something was wrong... something was _deadly_ wrong. He'd been here for what felt like an eternity now... studying this marvellous creature, trying to think of a way to utilise it to his own ability. He still wished to create his own ideal world... it needed to lack spirit. Even this world, with its two inhabitants had spirit. He knew that eventually, he would have to destroy the creature of willpower and emotion... after all, emotions led to will and vice versa.

He was in tune with this world now. A little longer... and just maybe he could exploit the world's guardian. But now... there were _things_ here that shouldn't be. He crept along the world savagely, twisting and turning his body to blend in with the shadows of the world. When he found what was causing the disturbance... it was nothing like he expected.

There was an _army_. They all wore heavy black armour and an equally black helmet. The only thing that wasn't black on them was the red 'P' on the right of the chest of their uniform, worn like a badge. They moved tactically, each hiding behind the scope of the machine gun they wielded, all of them with their fingers ready to pull the trigger.

He inched closer, trying to get a look at them. In this world, gravity was nonexistent, so he was approaching from a diagonal. What he didn't count on was the presence of reflections in the uniform. One flash was all it took for someone to spin round, gun poised and ready.

He gulped. He'd been spotted. All that planning... for nothing.

* * *

"Alright," Lucas looked to both Orion and Delphie, exchanging a nod with both of them. "This is a four on four battle, no time limit. Whenever you're ready, choose your first Pokémon!"

Delphie selected her choice mutely, throwing forth her Pokéball. The light flared out, quickly taking the shape of her first Pokémon.

"Bron... bronzor," the Pokémon chimed monotonously. Inwardly, Orion struggled not to laugh. It did seem like a perfect Pokémon for Delphie, both had a habit of speaking in monotone. Wiping the thought away, he focused more on the Pokémon, scowling as he thought about the opponent. Bronzor had no weaknesses; Heatproof and Levitate saw to that.

"What does that matter?" he whispered to himself, "I don't rely on stats; it's not the only thing that decides a battle." He grinned, reaching down for the Pokéball. Granted they hadn't been in a battle yet... but what a way to start. "Kirlia, time to shine!"

The light flared out, forming the shape of the Emotion Pokémon. She spun around happily before leaping at Orion, letting out a cry of happiness as he caught her in his arms – though it was more out of instinct, Kirlia didn't pay attention to that.

"Kirlia!" she chimed happily, holding ever tighter to her saviour.

"Uh... that's nice Kirlia," Orion started uncomfortably as he patted the Pokémon on the back. "But we've got a battle to get to..."

"Lia?" she tilted her head curiously, large red eyes looking from the trainer to the floor. The rainwater puddle down on the floor, sending small splashes of mud everywhere. "Lia, kir!" she complained as she shook her head. She did _not_ want to go near that! It looked _extremely_ dirty... mud did not mix well with her dress!

"Come on Kirlia..." Orion protested. "Look, trust me okay," he said softly as he looked her in the eyes. "It won't be longer for a minute."

"Kir..." she bit her lip, looking hesitantly at the floor. It seemed so..._ dirty_. But then again... she'd been saved by Orion... she could face a little mud. "Kirlia!" she chimed as she leapt gracefully from his arms, landing delicately on the floor.

"Well, we ready to start now?" Lucas asked as he looked at both trainers. "Alright then," he said as he raised both arms before bringing them crashing back down. "Begin!"

"Alright Kirlia," Orion called out instantly, "Trace Bronzor's Levitate!"

Kirlia nodded, spinning round on the spot as a faint white glow covered both her and Bronzor. In the blink of an eye she was suddenly floating, prompting her to spin around happily in the air, celebrating the lack of mud. That was, until Bronzor suddenly barrelled into her, spinning full force, knocking the Psychic type aside with its Gyro Ball attack.

Orion fought a grimace as he saw Kirlia stabilise herself midair. He'd forgotten about Delphie's battle style, and it had cost him already. He scowled, thinking on a way to play to Kirlia's strengths. "Alright, use Encore!" he cried out.

"Lia..." she hummed softly as she twirled on the spot. The Pokémon extended her arms before clapping slowly and sarcastically, enraging Bronzor. Delphie's features crossed into a frown as the effect washed over her Pokémon, and Orion let himself smile. He might have been having trouble figuring out Kirlia quickly, but at least he could disrupt Delphie for a while.

That didn't mean Bronzor was completely useless. The Pokémon chimed emotionlessly before spinning on the spot, building up momentum until it suddenly launched itself at Kirlia.

"Quickly, twist out of the way!" Orion called out. Kirlia barely nodded before throwing her arms skywards and twirling out of the way, spinning away from Bronzor's own attack. The Steel type carried on going, barging straight into a tree. Fortunately for the Pokémon, the tree came off worse from the collision.

Dancing was how a Kirlia spent most of its time, Orion realised as he watched his Pokémon continue to twirl. The realisation made him frown, feeling slightly disheartened. He knew _nothing_ about dancing! The feeling spread, and suddenly he caught sight of Kirlia slump slightly, herself looking disappointed, glancing towards him apologetically. Another realisation struck him; Kirlia were _extremely_ sensitive to emotions of their trainer. Orion forced himself to focus, attempting to brighten the Pokémon up. It was, if nothing else, tricky to handle Psychic types. He had no idea how Delphie managed it so effortlessly.

"Alright Kirlia, let's set it up! Use Calm Mind!" he cried out to her. Kirlia nodded, closing her own eyes and pressing her hands together. In the same moment she did, however, Bronzor took the opportunity to attack, barging straight into the Pokémon and knocking her from the sky. Kirlia cried out in pain, and fell straight into the muddy marshes beneath. "Kirlia!" Orion called out. "Are you alright?!" As the Pokémon rightened herself, he felt a sudden flash of rage course through him. Kirlia wasn't alright... she was _pissed._

"Kir... lia!!!" she screeched out suddenly as she twirled, creating a vortex of leaves that circled around her. She threw her arms forwards, sending them barrelling into Bronzor relentlessly. As the Steel type met the barrage face first, Kirlia suddenly vanished in a flash of light, appearing directly behind the steel type. "Kir!" she growled as her fists suddenly sparked with electricity. "Lia!" she growled again, meeting each growl of frustration with another Thunderpunch on Bronzor. "Kir! Lia! Kir! Li! Kirlia!"

"Kirlia?!" Orion cried out as the onslaught ended, resulting in the Psychic type resting on the floor, breathing heavily. At least he was learning more about her, now he knew for sure never to get her muddy. The realisation was cut short, however, as he noticed the faint trace of a smile on Delphie's face. Before he could even react Bronzor had suddenly charged into Kirlia again, this time coated in a dark, black energy. Only as Kirlia hit the floor did Orion's mind process she'd been hit with a Payback attack. It was however, too little too late as the Emotion Pokémon lay on the floor, lacking the energy to fight again.

"Kirlia is unable to battle!" Lucas called out. "And what a way to start!" he grinned as Orion recalled the Psychic type.

"Sorry about that," he apologised to her Pokéball. "Guess I need to get used to working with you more." He frowned as he looked to his belt and then to Delphie. He wasn't used to battling like this... and then using an unfamiliar Pokémon; it wasn't exactly a recipe for success. Nonetheless, it was a learning curve, and one he intended to pass. "Gastly, it's time to shine!"

"Gassst!" Gastly cried happily as he burst from his ball, grinning happily before licking Orion across the face. As the Pokémon spun around happily, the trainer couldn't help but sigh to himself. He really didn't have the sanest Pokémon there were.

"And now, for round two!" Lucas announced as a smile spread across his face. It seemed that he did enjoy judging the friendly battles, for whatever reason. "Begin!"

Slightly more aware of Delphie's battling style now, Orion felt more confident in this battle. Added to that, Bronzor had no doubt taken plenty of damage from Kirlia's rampage. "Alright Gastly, start this off with a Night Shade!"

Delphie smirked inwardly, having planned for this too. _'Let's mix things up a little'_ she thought, sharing it with Bronzor. _'Knock that Night Shade away with Sandstorm, and then use it to hide yourself from sight!'_

Gastly screeched out, throwing forwards a blast of energy which looked like a faint version of itself. The next thing both Pokémon and trainer knew, the attack had been blown away effortlessly by a gale of sandy wind. The gale suddenly turned into a full force hurricane, and in no time it swirled around Bronzor, shielding the Pokémon from view entirely.

"Damn it," Orion cursed as he stared, blank faced at the sudden sandstorm. With his lull in commands, sand flew in every direction, full chunks of it falling away from the maelstrom and knocking into Gastly. He scowled, thinking of something, something that could exploit Bronzor somehow. "That's it!" he suddenly declared to himself, snapping his fingers in realisation. "Gastly, blast a Thunderbolt skywards, over this sandstorm!"

"Gasst..." Gastly wailed as a charge suddenly built around it, before suddenly a blast of pure blue electricity was sent skywards. As it did so, Orion focused within the sandstorm looking for the faintest flash of light...

"There!" he cried out suddenly, pointing straight ahead. "Gastly use Psychic at the top of the storm!" The telltale blue glow of Psychic shone from Gastly's eyes before being replicated within the sandstorm. Instantly afterwards Bronzor cried out in pain before being flung out of its sandy sanctuary and into the floor below. "Gotcha!" Orion cheered in glee. "Now!" he called out, confidence surging through him, "finish this with Ice Punch!"

Too late again did Orion realise something was wrong. He noticed a brief flash in Delphie's eyes as Gastly sped towards Bronzor, gases rapidly freezing over. His confidence suddenly stripped, he cried out to try to stop the Pokémon. "Gastly! Pull out!"

The quick change in command resulted in Gastly stopping in confusion, giving Bronzor the opportunity to snap its eyes open, revealing their haunting purple shine. Gastly was too stunned to look away and found itself lulled to sleep instantly, quite content to sleep in midair.

'_And now to finish this while helping you,' _Delphie thought smugly. '_Use Dream Eater!'_

"Zorrr..." Bronzor groaned as it floated upwards, surrounding itself in an eerie blue/black light. The same glow took over Gastly before it floated upwards and into the Steel type. In the one move, Bronzor floated back up, fully energised as Gastly's gases thinned away, letting the Pokémon drop to the floor in defeat.

"Gastly is unable to battle!" Lucas called out, "another win to Bronzor!"

"Damn..." Two for two, Delphie had wiped his Pokémon out. Orion was too confused as to whether he should watch Delphie or her Pokémon. He could tell when she sent an order, but would be too late like that, or not know when she sent the order and focus on the Pokémon. It was certainly a _lot_ more difficult battling Delphie than he first thought.

"Orion," Delphie suddenly spoke, drawing him out of his reverie, "how is it you discovered where to find Bronzor within the sandstorm?" She needed to know, after all, this battle was for them to learn too.

The smile returned to Orion's face as he recalled his idea. "Bronzor's basically a mirror, so I used that to my advantage," he explained as best he could. "The light from the Thunderbolt reflected off your Bronzor, so that told me where to get Gastly to aim."

"I see," Delphie whispered thoughtfully. At least she was learning from this too.

* * *

Jasmine felt her heart twinge in compassion as she watched Orion whisper reassurance to Gastly's Pokéball. He _was_ learning from this, if only to be able to judge by a Pokémon's actions what attacks it was using. Though, in the mean time, he'd lost two Pokémon to Delphie's Bronzor, which had just healed itself whilst defeating his Gastly.

"Jynx jynx."

"Huh?" Jasmine found herself being presented with Orion's egg suddenly, her Jynx lifting it up so she could see it. "Jynx? What's wrong?"

"Jynx," the Pokémon said in her thick voice, pointing towards the egg. Jasmine found herself squinting at the egg until realisation struck her. Those cracked lines weren't a pattern! The egg was going to hatch soon!

"Hatching soon, huh?" Jasmine smiled as she looked at the creation behind the case. "I wonder what you'll turn into. Well," she looked away, holding Magby a little bit closer to herself, much to the Pokémon's glee. "As long as it's not a dog, we'll be okay, won't we Magby?" She smiled again as she began throwing the Pokémon into the air and catching him, whilst the Fire type let out continual caws of happiness.

She stopped as Orion lifted up his last Pokéball, watching as he called out Pinsir. It was down to the large bug and Combusken to defeat _all_ of Delphie's Pokémon... it really did show how much they'd been slacking on their training lately. At least they weren't being chased down by legendary Pokémon this time.

* * *

"Alright Pinsir, we've gotta turn this whole thing around," Orion growled with determination. Delphie was already wiping the floor with him, he'd be damned if he let her completely sweep him.

'_Let us start this strong,'_ Delphie thought as she watched Pinsir flex its muscles. _'Knock some sense into it with your Gyro Ball!'_

"Oh no you don't," Orion whispered as he watched the Mirror Pokémon begin to spin. "Pinsir, stand strong with Bulk Up, and then catch that mirror in your pincers!" Pinsir clicked its teeth in challenge, flexing its muscles again as a red glow shone around the bug. Bronzor suddenly sped towards the Pokémon, only to produce a horrible screeching sound as it found itself trapped within the Pokémon's pincers, crushed within their spiked grip. "And now let's finish this one! Guillotine!"

"Pin pinsir!" Pinsir bellowed as its two large pincers crushed together, squeezing Bronzor within their tight grip. The Steel type groaned and squirmed in discomfort until Pinsir's spiked horns hit the pressure points, knocking the victim out instantly.

"Bronzor is unable to battle!" Lucas declared as Orion felt a surge of confidence flair through him again. One down, three to go, he could turn it around.

A burst of white light accompanied Delphie's next choice. Wearing down through her Pokémon, Orion supposed she'd call out Ralts next, though he had thought she'd start with it. Instead, he found himself staring at her Slowpoke, which looked vacantly at the sky, mouth open in a general look of incompetence.

"Pinpinsir!" Pinsir growled in distaste. It had gone from fighting something made of steel to this doughy... fleshy pink... _thing_. Indignation swirled through the Pokémon until it came to one realisation; at least it could actually rip into this one.

"Alright, Pinsir against Slowpoke!" Lucas cried out. "Begin!"

'_Shock attack time; Flamethrower!' _Delphie ordered. Slowpoke's mouth dropped open lazily, seemingly for the Pokémon to let out a string of drool. What burst forth from it, however, was anything but. The brilliant iridescent orange flames blistered through the air, barbecuing the shocked Pinsir in no time at all.

"Pin!" the Bug type screeched as the Flamethrower assaulted its brittle, dry body. The flames spread quickly, and even after Orion's orders to drop into the mud, it didn't do much good. The flames died away, revealing one smoked, charred Pinsir in their place.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" Lucas declared, and Orion's mouth nearly dropped off his face in shock. His brief flash of confidence and hope poured out of him as he stared; absolutely _dumbfounded_ at the crispy state of his Pokémon.

"I guess you really _do_ need to expect the unexpected..." he whispered in shock as he recalled the Pokémon. "Maybe next time, huh Pinsir? We'll make sure you get a few wins from now on." Orion sighed heavily, placing the ball back on his belt. "Well, no pressure or anything," he started as he looked at Combusken, "but I guess it's down to you."

"Busk!" Combusken declared, puffing his chest out smugly before he leapt forwards, standing arrogantly before Slowpoke. Quadruple weakness or not, he wasn't going to lose this one.

Orion couldn't help but agree. He might have been three to one down, but he knew Combusken well, the thought alone managed to build him back a little confidence.

"Alright," Lucas looked between them. "Deciding match for Delphie, comeback chance for Orion. When you're ready, begin!"

Instantly Slowpoke's cheeks flared, and Orion felt himself smirk slightly. "Alright, let's show them how to do this. Agility!"

"Slow..." Slowpoke groaned as suddenly a blast of water burst from its mouth, hurtling towards Combusken. The fowl stood in place arrogantly before suddenly speeding off to the side at the last minute, and suddenly something brushed against Slowpoke's side. It waddled forwards slightly, glaring back at Combusken before pain flared through its side, and then it's back, making the Pokémon moan out in pain.

"Five second rule," Orion said as he watched the Pokémon's delayed pain reaction. "Should mean we can overload it, don't'cha think?"

"Busken!" Combusken grinned, liking the plan.

'_I don't think so, somehow,' _Delphie growled as she watched them both. _'Wait for it and... Trick Room!' _ Light flared from Slowpoke, and suddenly Combusken found it's body ridiculously heavy, as if someone were forcing him to run with a Rhyperior on his back. Slowpoke meanwhile had suddenly become faster than a speeding bullet, and was wasting no time in punishing Combusken with various Water Guns.

"Damn," Orion cursed. "Alright, Swords Dance, block some of that water away!" Combusken suddenly burst into a spin, the sheer momentum of which knocked mud flying in each and every direction. Slowpoke's continual water assault slogged down on the Fire type, though now the water was drawn into the vortex, and Combusken seemed to have created his own whirlpool.

'_Block them in before they can strike!'_ Delphie ordered with increasing passion. _'Use Ice Beam! Freeze that vortex solid!'_

The Dopey Pokémon took in a quick deep breath, crystallising the air around it with the sudden drop of temperature. Orion caught the sudden crystallisation, silently praising himself for learning _something_ from all of this. "Alright Combusken, jump!"

"Busk..._ken_!" the fowl could be heard crying out before a shadow suddenly leapt up from the spiralling water. Mere moments later the Ice Beam barrelled into the water, freezing it solid in a beautiful ice sculpture.

'_Let's play another wild card,'_ Delphie suggested. _'Confuse them to no end! Use Trick!' _Slowpoke opened its mouth slightly more before its tail suddenly flicked rigid upright into the air, throwing out a blinding white shine. When it faded, Combusken found himself where Slowpoke just was, and fell ungracefully on the floor, landing butt-first.

"What?!" Orion started in disbelief. His eyes flicked around, searching for some sort of clue as to where Slowpoke had vanished off to.

'_Now, jump backwards and Water Gun!'_ Delphie ordered hastily, eager to seize the oppurtunity given by the confusion.

"Wait," Orion felt pieces fit together in his mind. If Combusken was where Slowpoke was... His eyes flicked over to the icy vortex, where the briefest flash of Slowpoke could be seen. The Pokémon suddenly leapt backwards off the ice, spitting a jet of water at the structure as it fell. The sheer force broke the ice, sending the pieces hurtling towards Combusken. "Quick! Break them apart with Shadow Claw!"

"Combusken!" the Fire type cried out as its claws shone in the eerie black light. Chunks of ice flew at the Pokémon which were quickly sliced apart into smaller pieces until the barrage became too much, and Combusken was hurtled away with the various chunks of ice.

'_Seize our opportunity! Blast them with a final Ice Beam!'_

"Slow...slowpoke..." Slowpoke mumbled obliviously as the chilling beam began to form in its mouth. The freezing beam was spat out instantly, hurtling towards the airborne Combusken. The fire type managed to look up in time, seeing the reflection of the attack through a piece of glass. He spun mid-air in defiance, the reflection serving as an inspiration.

"Busk... _busken!_" he growled as suddenly an Ice Beam of his own formed in his beak and was spat back with equal ferocity. The two freezing blasts met equidistant between the two battles, freezing the most of the gap between them.

"No way..." Orion heard himself murmur. "Mirror Move?"

Slowpoke growled in indignation as it regarded its feathered adversary. Not only was it dishing out attacks, but now it was using his own against him? Combusken flashed the creature a cocky grin, and Slowpoke found himself strangely compelled to win. What fun would the battle be without a good rivalry?

"Alright Combusken, let's get this over and done with!" Orion cried out. "Agility in and then show Slowpoke what for with Shadow Claw!"

'_I know how much you wish to win now,'_ Delphie reached out to her Pokémon. _'So let us make sure this rivalry is born with a victory for you. Wait there and Zen Headbutt when he's close enough!'_

Combusken raced forwards suddenly, leaving a trail of black eerie energy as his claws stretched out, becoming coated with the Shadow Claw attack. Once he was within distance, Slowpoke's head suddenly shone a brilliant blue, and the Pokémon launched itself at its foe. Grunts and growls of pain and sheer effort flared out as Combusken's claws racked Slowpoke's stomach whilst the latter's head launched powerfully into Combusken's own. The sheer impact knocked them apart, leaving both Pokémon in pain on the floor, unknowing about the other's condition.

"Wow," Jasmine whispered upon seeing the collision. "They've got a real rivalry going on there." She squinted at the two Pokémon, even as both trainers moved forwards in concern, and Lucas leaned forwards, trying to see better.

Combusken was the first to rise again, glaring in defiance at the pink Pokémon sprawled opposite it. Hearing the Fire type rise, Slowpoke forced itself to its feet, unwilling to accept defeat.

Both Pokémon were covered in mud and bruises, unwilling to let the other claim this as a victory. Challenge swept between the two of them, each not willing to give an inch until the other fell first. Pain became irrelevant as pride was placed on the line...

_Thump!_

...Until Slowpoke's pain receptors kicked in. Five seconds of delay until feeling pain proved to be his downfall as the Pokémon fell to the floor, lacking the energy anymore to stand.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle!" Lucas called out. "So that means-"

_Thump!_

Combusken fell suddenly, unable to stand anymore. As a consolation, at least he'd stood longer than Slowpoke managed to... he won something at least.

"Well," Lucas cleared his throat, looking in shock. "Combusken is also unable to battle! That means Delphie is the winner!"

"Huh," Orion whispered, unable to say much more. He walked over caringly to Combusken, kneeling down and picking up the Pokémon in his arms, ignoring the amount of mud coating him. "You did really well out there, you know?" he smiled as the Pokémon's eyes creaked open, dancing with a hint of pride. "And it looks like you've got a little rivalry going now; I think you pissed off Slowpoke, seeing as he's got the whole quadruple advantage over you."

Combusken clucked in agreement, feeling completely wiped out. Orion could only smile somewhat sadly as the Pokémon fell asleep in his arms, and offered a slightly more cheerful one to Delphie. "Well, looks like you're battling the Gym first."

"It would seem so," Delphie nodded, looking slightly apologetic at Combusken. "Our battle has shown ways that we can both improve, and I think we would be foolish to ignore such things." She offered him a smile, gently stroking Combusken's face. "Most people do not adapt to battling a silent trainer so easily. Perhaps when we start actually learning from each other, I can help you all overcome such a handicap?"

"Sounds like a plan," Orion nodded. After all, they had to learn from each other... he just didn't think the wakeup call would be so... _demolishing._

* * *

They hadn't killed him... _yet_. Though that didn't stop them grabbing him, manhandling him and dragging him all over the place, in search of who knew what. One of the soldiers suddenly stopped and glared straight at him from behind his helmet.

Staring at himself in the visor, he came to realise what a mess he looked now. Light blue hair that had grown out everywhere, looking extremely unkempt and ragged. He hadn't shaved in ages, leaving him with a beard long enough he was sure he could hide a flock of Natu. What was once his pristine uniform was now a bedraggled mess, held together by a few rags here and there. Added to that, he _stunk_. Then again, there weren't exactly many places to stop and get a decent shower and shave in the distortion world.

In short, Cyrus was a shadow of his former self. He was lucky that in the reverse world there were still plants growing, even if he did live through a week of starvation to find some.

"You," the soldier growled at him, holding him up by the remains of his collar. "What do you know about this place?!"

"This place?" Cyrus repeated mockingly. He looked out on the plateau, noticing the illusionary trees and boulders. "Lost, are we?"

"Silence, cur!" another soldier barked, smacking him in the back of the neck with the gun.

"Hostility..." Cyrus growled as he stared at the floor. "That won't get you anywhere. In fact, you're not going to get anywhere in here." He looked up at them with a sinister grin and suddenly burst into a fit of maniacal laughter, sounding more and more like he had lost all traces of sanity in such a place. "In fact, you'll _never_ get home! I've been living here for years! _Years!_ And I still don't know this place!" He began laughing again, rolling over to look at the sky. He caught sight of the beast within these lands circling above, and felt a glimmer of a sadistic smile cross his features. At least he wouldn't be the only lost soul today.

"What are your orders sir?" the first soldier suddenly spoke, holding a hand up to his helmet as if he were pressing a transceiver. "Right... no, he's completely lacking reason... no, he's not hostile, just crazy sir... right, no, I understand. Consider it done."

A soft 'click' echoed the end of the transmission. Cyrus felt a shadow fall over his face, and he looked up maniacally to see someone standing behind him.

"Sorry, but you've just reached your limit of being useful."

Above, Cyrus caught one last look of the circling beast. Maybe they were helping him find a way to make his ideal world... but for now, they'd be joining him in the afterlife.

_Bang!_

* * *

"That went well," Orion sighed as he stared across the boggy lands. Lucas had decided they should stop and eat for a bit, so while his Pokémon recovered, Orion decided to walk off for a bit of time to think. He cradled the egg closer to himself, thinking as he felt small vibrations from within. "I really thought I'd do better than that... four to two..." he sighed again, staring despondently at the surroundings. "Maybe I should steer away from gyms... maybe I should just... gah!" he bashed his head on the egg case, feeling ever more annoyed with himself. He _did_ enjoy gym battling... but Combusken would be upset if he gave it up... and his Pokémon's happiness was what he put first. He leant back, staring reflectively at the sky. Times like this, he felt extremely lonely without his feathered friend by his side.

Jasmine's face suddenly appeared in his view, prompting Orion to fall back in shock. "You're not beating yourself up for that loss, are you?"

"No," Orion groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, having hit it when he fell. "What if I am?" he growled defensively. "I mean, you saw how much I sucked just then!"

"Orion..." Jasmine whispered as she sat beside him, staring at the sky with him. "You can't take every defeat so hard. So what if Delphie beat you bad? Have you not seen that she's actually _in_ her Pokémon's heads?! It's actually a feat that you beat two of her Pokémon; even more so her Slowpoke!

"And besides," she continued, putting her hands on her hips sternly, "you've got your own training methods, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Orion nodded distantly. "But I usually play to my Pokémon's own strengths... fat lot of good it did me."

"Really?" Jasmine quizzed patronisingly. "Well call me stupid; but usually you get Gastly to dance around in the shadows, what happened with that?"

"Well..." Orion started, looking away sheepishly.

"Spend a bit more time with them!" she declared, shoving his arm. "I mean seriously, you haven't much time with your Kirlia, almost all your bonding is with Combusken!"

"Yeah... you're right," he admitted, smiling back at her. "I need to go back to how I started off my battling, throw in a bit of learnt training from you guys to toughen everyone up."

"That's more like it!" Jasmine grinned victoriously, throwing her arm around his shoulders affectionately. Realisation struck her of what she'd done, and a blush attacked her cheeks as she removed the arm, looking away nervously. "So when were you planning on mentioning the egg's going to hatch soon?"

"I only found out yesterday," Orion shot back defensively. "It was while all that stuff with the Eevees was going on; I thought it wouldn't be the best time to share."

"Yeah, I suppose," Jasmine nodded thoughtfully. "So you actually gonna focus on how to improve? And not wallow in self pity?"

"I am," he resolved. "Though," his expression suddenly became filled with curiosity. "How do you manage to battle so well with Jynx? I mean... I didn't know working with a Psychic type was so taxing!"

Jasmine looked at him sweetly for a moment. "Well," she started condescendingly, before suddenly bursting into laughter. "In all honesty, I don't really know. I think you need to bond really well with them, you know, so you understand them more." Her brow knit in confusion, she didn't seem to understand what she meant herself. "You know what I mean?"

"I suppose," Orion shrugged, before himself letting out a laugh. "I forgot you weren't exactly the best person to ask. I'm thinking Jynx doesn't need to worry about connecting with her airhead of a trainer!"

"Oh?" Jasmine turned on him, sparks of mischief dancing in her eyes. "And I suppose you're the pinnacle of intelligence are you Dusky? And on the topic of bonding with Psychic types," she started, even as Orion mouthed his new nickname to himself, "I don't think you'll have much trouble with Kirlia. Seeing as she's got that major _crush_ on you!"

"Not my fault you're jealous!" the trainer hit back, equal mischief dancing in his own eyes. If she wanted to start, he'd give as good as he got.

"_Urgh_, whatever Dusky!" Jasmine growled. "You wish!" she declared, pushing him again, this time managing to knock the trainer off balance.

"Waah-"

_Splat!_

"O-orion?" Jasmine choked out between a laugh as she stood up, aiming for a better look at the trainer. She'd succeeded in pushing him over fully, and knocked him straight into the marshy bogs. The man stood up in annoyance, glaring at her despite all the mud coating him. It had the complete reverse affect as suddenly she burst into full laughter, unable to take him seriously.

"What?!" Orion growled, wanting revenge as soon as.

"It's just..." she tried to get out between laughs. "It's just... you look like a Muk with all that sludge on you!" she cried before bursting into laughter again.

"Muk huh?" Orion repeated, a devilish grin appearing on his face. "Come on then," he said, spreading his arms out, "give Muk a hug!"

"What!" Jasmine barked as she backed away. "Don't you try that with me!"

Orion however, just grinned at her as he carried on walking forwards. "Muk muk!"

"Orion..." Jasmine growled, balling herself up defensively. "I swear, if you _dare!"_

"'Dare', huh?" Orion's grin increased tenfold, and suddenly Jasmine found herself glomped by the muddy trainer. "Muk hug!" he laughed victoriously, causing them both to laugh. Recovering quickly, Jasmine turned to face him, aiming to glare at him until their gazes suddenly caught. Sparks danced between them, and Orion inched closer, hesitantly at first, until their faces were almost touching. Jasmine looked up, keeping her eyes locked as she felt her breath catch in anticipation...

_Flash!_

...only for the moment to pass instantly as the infernal Grimer with a camera slithered past. It was official now, Orion was going to _murder _that Grimer. Before either of them could say anything about what had almost happened, another flash of white light caught them both off guard.

"Snooo," something whined in a high pitched voice, causing both humans to whirl round to stare at the egg, which was beginning to hatch.

Everything that had just almost happened fell to the backs of their minds as they crouched before the egg, watching as Orion gently lifted the case away, waiting for the Pokémon inside to hatch.

Slowly the shell began to break until they caught sight of a tiny arm poking through. The egg crumbled away, revealing the Pokémon within, who promptly took one intake of breath before letting out a loud, warbling cry.

"Snooooo-oooo-_oooooo_!!!"

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ All of Cyrus' plans and thoughts are based upon his 'ending' in Platinum**

**

* * *

**

**So much that happens this chapter, a battle, whatever's going on with Cyrus, and the egg finally hatching. Poor Cyrus, went a little insane with his time being spent away from humanity. Then again, who wouldn't? Spending years in a world with only some creepy floating ominous creature for company... it would be enough to make even the sanest person go _slightly_ mad.**

**I'm aware that Trick actually just swaps around held items, but I wanted to give another level towards it. I mean, everything becomes stronger as you experience it more, attacks can pack more of a punch, who's to say you won't be able to swap around the Pokemon themselves instead of items? It's based around the attributes of Baton Pass in the Mystery Dungeon sidegame, but unfortunately Slowpoke can't learn such a move. So I improvised! It's the next best thing!**

**And I'm also aware eggs don't hatch like that in the anime; they glow white and morph into the Pokemon themselves. But in the games they break away, so I went with that idea; it's more realistic. Besides, in the anime, almost every collision of moves results in an explosion, even something like water and leaves. If that was real, we'd be doomed if it started to rain while we were in a park!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Trepidation flooded through them, fuelling their veins_

_He was going to get some evil revenge on the man..._

_The only indication Delphie was reading somewhere was the steady stream of kids running away in fear_

_She was an expert at seeming demonic whilst being silent_

_The only thing they'd be free of soon was their lives_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	52. Hatching Paranoia

**(Chapter 52; Hatching Paranoia)**

Small arms poked through the shell, trying to reach out to the world awaiting it. The arms weren't just small, they were _tiny_. Dark green in colour, they reached around, probing at the environment until it broke the shell completely, staring with glistening eyes at the humans before it. The Pokémon was almost entirely white, save for the green hands and tail, and its lower body and feet, all of which were a light brown in colour.

Added to that, the Pokémon was _miniscule_. Unable to resist, Orion bent down and picked the creature up, surprised to find it fit inside his palm. The Pokémon looked up to them both and cooed, throwing its arms out and wanting to play with the two.

Jasmine wasn't able to hold back any longer. "Oh, it's so _adorable!_" she gushed, admiring the baby as she looked at it. "Can I have it?" she begged as she looked to Orion, attempting to persuade him somehow. "_Please?_ It's so _cute_! She giggled at it once more before sparing it a confused glance. "Just what is it anyway?"

"I'm not all too sure, to be honest," Orion admitted. "I think... I think it's an ice type," he murmured as he poked the Pokémon playfully, causing it to squeal and try to eat his fingers. "But my 'dex is in my bag," he sighed, shrugging carelessly.

"Hold on then," Jasmine commanded, managing to tear her gaze away from the Pokémon to rummage in her own back. With a triumphant noise she pulled the machine out, activating it and pointing it at the Pokémon in Orion's hands.

"_Snover,"_ the Pokédex chimed emotionlessly, whilst drawing the Pokémon's inquisitive gaze. "_The Forest Tree Pokémon. A grass and ice type Pokémon, female in gender. Snover generally live on cold mountains, and are extremely inquisitive, due to lack of contact with humans and their ways."_

"Sno sno!" Snover gurgled in interest, holding her arms out at Jasmine's Pokédex. She stared at the machine for a moment before several small hailstones dropped on it, causing Jasmine to gasp in shock and Snover herself to giggle in childish glee.

"Why's she so small though?" Jasmine whispered, unable to take her eyes off the creature. It was so tiny... so adorable... she couldn't think of anything else but how much she just wanted to baby the Pokémon.

"She's just hatched," Orion answered matter-of-factly. "Call me crazy, but Pokémon don't tend to hatch fully sized." He grinned as Snover stood up shakily, attempting to use her stubbly legs. "They're like humans; they start out small and grow some more. Unless," he looked up at the woman and grinned, "you're a strange one and came out the womb the size you are now?"

Glaring as he laughed, Jasmine folded her arms, wondering just whether Snover should be exposed to violence so quickly. "Whatever, Mr. Smartypants," she scowled instead, opting to avoid cursing in front of the newborn too. "Though tell me," she grinned unnervingly sweetly, "what do baby Pokémon need for food?"

"Ideally their mother's milk," Orion answered without blinking. "That or a bottled substitute." A moment passed before a frown crossed his features and realisation danced in his eyes. "Aww... crudmuffins..." he groaned, dropping his head down, causing Snover to squeak and begin playing with his face. "The bottle's in my bag at the moment..."

"So let's go get it then!" Jasmine declared. After all, Snover was bound to get hungry sooner or later. Instantly, Snover suddenly puffed up, letting out a drawn out childish wail as she waddled about, holding her stomach. Seemed it was sooner rather than later...

* * *

Lucas leant back, letting an appreciatory sigh escape his lips. At least the travelling life had taught him to cook well now... at least 'well' compared to when he first left. It went without question that Delphie was the best cook between them, followed by him and Orion, and maybe Combusken. Jasmine... her cooking skills were summed up when she made everyone a broth with chicken, ketchup and bananas. Lucas still couldn't help but shudder at the sheer _memory_ of the taste. Arceus help them if Jasmine ever ended up with kids... he'd be amazed if they didn't think drinking mustard with a straw was normal.

Thinking about Jasmine, Lucas couldn't help but have a worried frown cross over his face. She'd wandered off to talk to Orion a while ago, and they still hadn't returned. He shrugged, forcing the thoughts away. He was sure if they were in trouble Delphie would realise something, her Pokémon seemed to be able to predict the future like that...

"Snoow!!!"

_That_, Lucas wasn't expecting. He practically leapt off the floor and _into_ the campfire he'd spent ages setting up, eliciting a small snort of laughter from Delphie – an achievement in itself.

"I would say Orion and Jasmine are returning," Delphie spoke calmly. "Though," confusion spread through her face as she glanced at her Ralts. "Are you sure?" she nodded in acceptance to something before turning back to Lucas. "It would appear that there is another Pokémon with them."

"Snoo_oover_!!"

The cry echoed again, seemingly this time to prove Delphie's point. Not a moment later the two humans appeared, with what seemed to be a _tiny_ Snover in Orion's arms. Lucas stared at the Pokémon briefly, assuming that the egg Orion had finally hatched, and from such this Snover came. Though for such a tiny Pokémon, it certainly seemed to have a _huge_ set of lungs, as it was quick to prove.

"Alright, alright!" Orion was trying to hush it, looking a lot like an extremely stressed father left to deal with the kids for the first time. "I'll get your food in a minute! Jasmine?" he asked pleadingly, offering a nod towards the Pokémon.

"Of course!" Jasmine cooed, sweeping the Pokémon up into her arms instantly. "Who's a loud little Pokémon?" she babbled as she played with Snover. "You are!" she giggled, pressing a finger onto Snover's stomach, causing the Pokémon to giggle too.

As touching as it was to see the tiny Pokémon, Delphie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course, the sheer amount of attention Snover was getting prompted her Ralts to suddenly feel neglected and jealous. With a smile of her own, Delphie picked up the strangely coloured Psychic type and placed him in her lap, diverting all her attention to him. She was still figuring out much about the Pokémon, but could only assume he was still a child to act in such a way he did.

"She's adorable," Jasmine was continuing to gush over the Pokémon as she suckled on the bottle, whilst Orion was rocking her in an arm, adjusting as quickly as he could. "Ohh..." she clenched her fists, unable to quell the surge of jealousy and Butterfree running through her stomach. "I want one!" she demanded childishly, pouting at the tiny creature.

"Well, hold on a sec, I'll just lay one for you," Orion teased, prompting Jasmine to retort by whacking him across the head. The action caused Snover to giggle again, clapping alongside it before reaching back for the bottle.

"Aw, she's learning already," Jasmine smiled, crouching down to get a better view of the Pokémon. "She already knows that beating up Orion is fun!"

"They do say Pokémon learn quickly," Lucas added, prompting Orion to drop his head and groan. All he needed was a Snover that liked to beat him up. He already had a possessive Kirlia, a childish Gastly, a primal Pinsir and a – most likely – clinically insane Combusken. If nothing else, she'd fit in well...

"She really _is_ tiny," Lucas whispered as he inched his face closer. Snover caught sight of this and backed into Orion, burying her face into his arm while waving her own at Lucas, bawling into the trainer's clothing. "Wha-?" Lucas let out as he backed away apologetically, looking somewhat dejected. "What did I do?"

"It is quite obvious, really," Delphie suddenly spoke, drawing all gazes to her. "Snover is only a recent hatchling. Therefore, she is still adjusting to the world," she looked up from her Ralts, focusing her gaze on Jasmine and Orion both. "Usually when a Pokémon is born, the parents are the first things they see. In short," she looked back down to her own Pokémon, smiling again at him before bouncing him up and down on her legs. "Snover believes that you are her parents."

Both Orion and Jasmine stared blankly at the woman for a moment before letting out equal shocked, 'what?!'s of disbelief. They both looked down at Snover, who, having now finished her meal looked back up at them both, smiling in adoration before letting out a small burp. The action caused both 'parent's to laugh, though Jasmine had to admit, she was fast warming to the idea. Then again, it helped that the Pokémon wasn't a fearsome hellhound... she was sure she'd piss herself and run the entire span of Sinnoh to get away if one of those beastly creatures thought she was their mother.

"Snosno?" Snover piped up suddenly, hopping down from Orion's arms and onto the floor. It added to Jasmine's adoration of the Pokémon; she was barely taller than the grass itself. She waddled around inquisitively, staring at everything with big, wondering eyes until she found something that piqued her interest. It was big, yellow, and fluffy. "Snosno!" she gurgled again before nestling down against the fluffy thing, which turned out to be the sleeping Combusken.

"So why does she happily sleep on Combusken then?" Lucas mumbled dejectedly. "I thought she considered only those two her parents?" he demanded of Delphie as he waved his hand at Jasmine and Orion.

"I think," Orion started, staring at his two Pokémon in thought. "I think it could be because Combusken has my scent. I mean, he's my Pokémon, I've lived with him for years now; we're bound to have a similar underlying scent."

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded, elbowing him in the leg, "I've noticed quite often that you smell of wet feathers! Just thought it'd be impolite to say, is all," she grinned innocently, looking up to the trainer and laughing guiltlessly as he glared back at her. "But I know what you mean," she admitted on a more serious tone, "Pokémon share a bond with their trainers, and since we're in such close contact all the time, Pokémon are bound to pick up on the scent similarities between us. Even if those beastly canines are the best at it," she admitted with a shudder, pressing away such thoughts of the quadrupeds.

"I suppose," Lucas admitted begrudgingly. He wanted to see the baby Pokémon too... but it seemed fate was just tormenting him. At least he could still be around the creature and make a few notes, after all, Orion couldn't put her in a Pokéball just yet, she'd only just hatched. Added to that, he couldn't help but agree with Jasmine; Snover was undeniably _adorable_.

* * *

Trepidation flooded through them, fuelling their veins. Yet, it was a strangely unfamiliar sense of foreboding; usually being in such a place was scary enough because of the person waiting within. Now, they were more fearful of their secrets being found out. After all, Team Phoenix had people _everywhere_, Mar was certain that there were police in the boss' pockets, politicians, government officials, hell he wouldn't be surprised if someone from the Pokémon League or the Elite Four was!

_That_ thought made him shudder. Thinking that maybe someone in the organisation he was betraying was working in the one he was supplying the information to. He tried to push past such thoughts; any sign of weakness was picked up instantly by the boss. Added to that, he was with those _creeps_ Reggie and Ronnie, as well as their freak of a Pikachu. They'd been called in to talk to the boss about everything that happened in route 212, and even a brainless Slowpoke could figure out they were in deep, _deep_ shit.

The office was foreboding enough; it was a large, menacing room decorated with various works of fantastic art. That wasn't nerve-wracking, unless you knew that the paintings were each worth in the high millions, if not hundred millions, all collector's items and originals, all given as bribes. Then there was the Ursaring-skin rug on the floor; a creepy touch. The bear must have been fearsome when it was alive, as it seemed to dwarf even Pyre, who was stood _on_ the thing!

In front of them was the large desk of their boss, immaculate in shape and skill, not a single flaw noticeable in its crafting, and not a single piece of paper out of place. The chair was turned away from them, facing the fire, which they knew the boss was currently staring into. Above the fireplace was the mounted head of a Stantler, who even in death looked downright _evil_. Only now, without the usual fear that came from working directly for the boss did Mar realise, it really was an arch-villain's wet dream of an office.

Now was not the time to reflect on that, as the boss suddenly cleared his throat. Even _that_ was outright fear-inducing. "So," he croaked, sounding in no way pleased. "explain why everything revolving around the Eevee-clan was _fucked_ up _entirely_!"

"It's not our fault boss!" Reggie wailed instantly, looking fearfully forwards. "It was these two goons!" he cried, casting a look of clear disdain at Mar and Pyre. "They came in half way through our operation and completely distracted us! If it wasn't for them, those kids wouldn't have escaped!"

Silence met Reggie's hasty answer. It was perhaps the most worrying thing about meeting the boss, the frightful silence that followed like an axe dangling above your neck, the waiting to see whether you'd live another minute or not.

"But if you had done your job properly, there would have been no need for them to interfere," the mysterious man cut back, making Reggie and Ronnie both flinch. "The assignment was simple; move in, _quickly_ and capture all the Pokémon, leaving no witnesses. You failed to capture _any_ Pokémon, and seeing as you're pitting blame, you obviously left witnesses!"

Pyre would have winced at the harsh tone and outright lack of concern for his life if he knew he was only working for this man. Now, he no longer cared. Mar was always the one to think ahead and try to plan their way out of these instances, Pyre would usually just end up being hurt by the boss' cruel words. At least now he knew; soon enough his work could wipe that condescending tone right out of the man's voice.

"But, I do say..." Pikachu attempted his protests, cutting off instantly as suddenly a small blast of electricity was fired at him. He squeaked and ducked down, casting a fearful glance towards the shadowy corner of the room, where a pair of sinister red eyes flashed at him. The boss' Electivire had a frighteningly good ability to blend into the shadows seamlessly, if forgotten about it could quite easily cost you your life. That was only a warning shot... and you only got one, _ever._

"Now," the boss started again, "that does not explain why you were there, does it 0-6-3?"

Mar and Pyre both couldn't help but wince at that, even as Drifloon literally deflated. Each field team was assigned a team number and a team name, though the number was only used when they had seriously pissed the man off.

"We had heard rumours about various sightings of Eevee and their evolutions in the area," Mar started, wishing to get this over with as soon as. "We proceeded to investigate these claims, though did not take much expectations with us, as they were predominantly rumours from young trainers." He paused and cast a quick glance towards the shadows, trying to work out were the damned Electivire was. "When we arrived at the site, we found 0-8-9," he cast a smug glance at the other team, watching as fury crossed their faces at the use of their own team number, "performing some sort of interpretive dance and commentary to their captives. Insults were exchanged, followed by a battle between our groups, during which the Elder of the clan escaped and sought its revenge."

Silence followed, and Mar allowed himself to breathe silently. Talking was always a strong suit of his; he'd trained to be a lawyer for a short while before finding that the other side of law appealed to him more. Although now, he was starting to reconsider that. Nonetheless, he was confident he'd talked his way out of this.

"Very well." It was a short, cold remark, but it still sent relief flooding through Mar's veins. "0-6-9, you are dismissed from this meeting." They couldn't help but feel somewhat light with that, they were getting away with it all! "But remain on base, I wish to speak with you all tomorrow; there is something important we need to discuss."

Free? Mar and Pyre both gulped as his words sunk in. The only thing they'd be free of soon would be their lives.

* * *

Orion couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Combusken play with Snover as they walked towards Pastoria. Combusken had adjusted to being an uncle almost instantly, and even now was holding the tiny ice type in his arms, clucking merrily to the baby. Of course, that in itself was something to be worried about; Combusken was an annoying evil Pokémon... but Orion had to admit; the Pokémon had learnt it from _him._

He couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed as he noticed how quickly the fire type adjusted, while he was still conflicted in his own mind, wondering just how the _hell_ he was meant to look after a baby Pokémon. He knew he'd need to feed her and give her attention often... after that, he wasn't all too sure. Then again, he'd decided he wanted to be a breeder; to help train and nurture Pokémon, learning how to raise one from a baby would just be the first step in a long learning curve.

"Here we are," Lucas suddenly stopped, standing with his arms spread out. Before him was the start of a town; the general hustle and bustle of day to day life could be heard before the town itself was even seen. "We're at Pastoria. Although," he spun round suddenly, facing everyone. "I think maybe we should head to the library after the Pokémon centre; I can teach you guys about some of my training methods."

"In a library?" Orion asked. He knew Lucas did a lot of research, but surely he wasn't applying theories to actual training?

"Yup," Lucas grinned exuberantly, standing before them all proudly. "You see," he turned suddenly, walking towards the town as he continued to speak, "each individual species of Pokémon has various amounts of research done on them. Be it by Pokédex or library, you can find out a lot about them." He cast a glance at Combusken, smirking as the fowl continued to play with Snover. "Like how the Combusken species are known for having powerful kicking abilities."

"Com?" Combusken looked over in interest before shrugging and letting off a boasting squawk. Snover caught hold of it and giggled, trying to copy her uncle, much to Orion's chagrin. He wasn't sure Combusken was the best individual to educate the baby... he'd _somehow_ manage to end up with a firebreathing Snover... or she'd become an evil hellspawn.

"Right," Lucas nodded at the Pokémon, despite not knowing what his clucks meant exactly. "So by that token, it would be a good idea to train Combusken's kicking ability." He explained for Orion's benefit, although it was obvious to all of them the researcher was enjoying being able to teach all of them. "Just like how Jynx can project images by telepathy, and how Slowpoke are expert fishers with their tails."

"You sure know your stuff," Jasmine observed in interest. She stared at him for a moment, seemingly trying to imagine how large his brain was under that beret. Maybe that was why he wore it... to hide his bulging brain? "Been doing background checks on our Pokémon so you can look so much better than us, eh?" she teased, poking him playfully in the chest.

Lucas paled somewhat, nervous sweat lining his brow. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that..." he trailed hesitantly, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute. As the coordinator laughed and wandered over to watch Snover and Combusken, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He thought he'd been caught out... although he did need to mention his research to them at some point... after all, Pavo was still holding it over his head.

Shaking the thoughts away, he focused on the new scenery before them; Pastoria City. From where they had entered, they could see the various market stalls lining the streets, alive with the sounds of commerce. Small houses that were somehow brilliantly white even amongst the marshes where visible around the city from their point, as well as the continuing tree lines and smell of the marshes, though now it was mixed with a sweet smell of berries and fresh water. The paved roads led straight down towards a small lake, as well as further into town, where everything could be found. Even from such a distance they could hear the cries of the Pokémon from the great marsh, as well as the general buzzing of tiny insects that flitted around the area.

What was most noticeable though, was the sheer amount of Croagunk merchandise and decoration dotted around the town. Orion was quick to point out that it seemed like the people worshipped the poison frog; it certainly seemed like he wasn't far off. Everything seemed to be somehow themed by Croagunk, the merchandise, the billboards, hell even the _clothes_ some people wore.

Seeing a city like this, Orion really was starting to seriously worry if there was any sanity in the people and places of Sinnoh. Then again... he wasn't exactly the picture of sanity himself.

* * *

"Drifloon, loo-oo-_ooon_!"

"I'd have to agree," Mar whispered as he rubbed his chin in thought, watching Drifloon float around in a nervous circle. "It _does _sound rather ominous, they way we've been called in... but we've got to remember," he punched an open hand, standing with a confident posture. "We're _not_ doing anything wrong. We're just agents for Team Phoenix, nothing else."

Pyre wore a look of confusion as the words passed through his mind. "But," he held a hand up in protest.

"No!" Mar snapped, holding up a silencing hand. "_That_ is want we want everyone to _believe._ For them to believe it, we ourselves must while we are in this cursed base."

Describing the area as a 'base' was a large exaggeration. 'Prison' was a more accurate definition. It _was_ a marvel to look at, being a large bunker build underground, hidden within Mount Coronet itself. The entire base was one large chamber within the mountain, and must have been carved out painstakingly over a number of months – if not years. Artificial lights dotted the ceilings, and there were bunkers littered around the camp not dissimilar to an army base. The guard towers at each corner were further reminiscent of such a place, although everyone knew those guards had free reign to shoot any unauthorised person moving in _or_ out of the compound.

Looming above every other structure though, was a large tower which held the boss' office at the top. It was well known that the tower held the only elevator in the compound which could reach the lower levels; the labs. Very few Phoenix operatives outside of the scientists were allowed in there, in fact it was almost certain that only the six commanders and the boss himself were the only operatives allowed down to such a level. Whatever research was going on down there; everyone else was _more_ than willing to believe it was simply high-school science. The saying was true; ignorance is bliss.

"I've got a question though," Pyre complained. Rolling his eyes, Mar nodded and gestured for his two comrades to follow him to somewhere in which they could talk in privacy. He caught sight of the building immediately; the chapel. Part of him had no end of questions about why such a place was built within the base; no one in Team Phoenix had a sense of justice, let alone a heart... he always found it strange that some of them would still be religious. Nonetheless, it was a blessing all the same; it offered a place where people could share whispered conversations and know their secrets would never be released. Setting himself down on a pew in the second floor, Mar nodded for Pyre to continue speaking.

"Well," Pyre frowned, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was thinking about the labs below, and how no one ever goes in there," he explained in hushed whispers, and Mar's eyebrows rose in a mixture of surprise. "I thought maybe we could get into there and let the good guys know what goes on down there, you know?"

Mar nodded in thought, watching as Drifloon floated alongside him, a thoughtful expression across the ghostly balloon's face. "It _is_ a good plan," Mar conceded. "But there are flaws." Pyre's shoulders slumped upon hearing this. "We could send Drifloon in, but they have sensors within the labs to stop ghosts floating through, otherwise the ones they capture would simply escape." He cast a sideways glance at Drifloon, who nodded in agreement. "Added to that," the man continued in a more downcast tone, "they've got blocks stopping Pokémon teleporting in and out. The only way in would be to impersonate one of the Seven." His tongue curled in disgust as the word rolled off it. The 'Seven' – as the grunts called them – were the six commanders and the boss. Each were somehow cruel, evil and malicious, each in their own way. Of course, they got worse as the ranks rose. Bennu was the lowest of them all, followed by Ardana and then Feng-Huang. Above them, Mar wasn't certain how the order fell, but it went without saying the head of the Seven was the leader of Team Phoenix.

"I guess we gotta do what we can then," Pyre grunted in disdain. He didn't want to work for Team Phoenix anymore than was necessary, and he was sure Mar and Drifloon both shared the sentiment. As cruel as it was to wish for; they needed Team Phoenix to do something incredibly horrible for them to be brought down... the only problems were knowing about it before it happened, and finding the evidence to take them down.

* * *

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to order Combusken to set all the books ablaze. Orion didn't have anything against books, or libraries for that matter, in fact he quite enjoyed reading. It was just that the books here were more pointless than what they were helpful. One such one was the book he currently held in his hand; _'Giving birth to your Pokémon Egg'_. For one; who the hell could give birth to an _egg_?! A Pokémon one to boot! Secondly, who would write such nonsense?! Thankfully Snover was currently occupied with a children's colouring set, although Orion did have to explain to her that eating the crayons wasn't a good idea. It was like looking after a baby that was rapidly becoming a child. Though, when they visited the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy had explained as much. Apparently it would take a few days for Snover to reach her full height, maybe a week. She _would_ mature afterwards, though mature only meant that she'd lose the baby-like behaviour.

Until then, Orion was trying to find some sort of book to see how he could look after her while Lucas looked for a few of his own to help explain his training methods. Elsewhere in the library, he could hear Jasmine reading to herself – she hadn't learnt to read in her head, it seemed – while the only indication that Delphie was somewhere reading was the steady stream of kids running away in fear. The woman was best left alone when she was reading – interrupting her was as good of an idea as slapping a Tyranitar in the face; a fun mental image, though in actuality would lead to a slow painful death. He wasn't sure where Combusken was, though he'd already hit the fowl over the head with a rolled up magazine – he didn't trust the way the Pokémon was staring at the issue of '_Fire's Femme Fatales'._ It was a magazine dedicated to the most powerful and famous Fire type Pokémon owned by trainers, and Orion was sure Combusken wasn't looking at it for educational purposes.

"Hey there Snowy," he smiled as he sat down beside Snover, opting to avoid looking at anymore pointless, and quite frankly; _ludicrous_ books. "You having fun?"

"Sno!" she chirped happily, holding her picture up for Orion to see. It was a printed picture of a Darkrai and Cresselia, which Snover had coloured in extremely enthusiastically. Cresselia was a bright blue scribble, while Darkrai was decorated with what only could be described as a flowery pattern found on kitchen tablecloths. "Snosno!" Snover gurgled, waving the picture for daddy to see.

"Wow," Orion gasped in enthusiasm similar to a parent in the same situation. "Is it for me?" He held out a hand, and smiled as Snover nodded happily, placing it into his hand. The trainer couldn't deny the Pokémon was undeniably adorable; the sheet of paper was bigger than Snover herself. "Wow," he repeated, holding it up appraisingly with a wide smile, "it's great Snover! Thanks!" With a laugh he swept the Pokémon up, bouncing her in his arms. A succession of giggles erupted from her throat before Orion placed her on his shoulder, where the Pokémon's inquisitive nature was almost overloaded with the sudden view around everywhere.

"Snover!" she celebrated, watching everything with wide, curious eyes. It amazed the dual type how suddenly everything seemed so much smaller from here, it was like daddy was a giant! She clapped happily as Orion stood up, making everything seem even smaller still to the baby, and yet more enthusiastic gurgles escaped her throat as mummy started walking towards them both.

"Hello precious," Jasmine cooed over Snover, scratching the baby's tummy with a finger. She giggled as Snover tried to grab at her finger, and noticed the crayons scattered over the floor. "Have you been having fun making pictures?" Her gaze caught sight of the few teeth marks in the crayons, and she suddenly looked towards Orion, huffing as she placed her hands on her hips. "And you let her _eat_ the crayons?" she demanded motheringly. "Did you not pay attention to her at _all_?"

Rolling his eyes at her, Orion could only wonder how they'd started playing mother and father so quickly. "Lucas 'bout ready for his talent show?" he asked on a quick subject change, prompting the coordinator to shrug.

"Not sure," she admitted. "I couldn't find him, though he did say to meet him here," she said as she gestured towards the table behind Orion which had various Pokémon hatchling care books scattered over it. "Tried asking Delphie," Jasmine continued, "but... well, you know what she's like."

"Hellfire and fury?" Orion grinned, "Yeah, I've seen the poor kids running away in tears that tried to interrupt her!" Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at that, Delphie was an expert at somehow seeming utterly _demonic_ without ever saying a word when she was pissed. As the laughter died away, they found themselves sharing an awkward silence, both of their minds dancing on the same subject. "Jasmine?" Orion asked tentatively, "about... well, you know, before Snover hatched? Well-"

"Awsome! You're already here!"

Queue Lucas Hawthorne; moment killer. Dropping the subject as quickly as he was interrupted, Orion offered a small unreadable smile at Jasmine, sharing the same look of unvoiced irritation as he looked at Lucas. "Guess we just wait for Delphie, huh?" Lucas asked, looking rather excited. "Oh, and Orion?" he turned to face the trainer, sparks of laughter dancing in his eyes. "I found Combusken trying to set fire to some books before..."

A snort of badly contained laughter escaped from Jasmine as Orion placed a hand to his head. "I'm gonna kill him," he groaned through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, Snover, still on his shoulder let out a small squeak of complaint; Orion's arm was blocking her view of the now tiny world. As the arm fell, she let out a squeal of happiness as she saw uncle Combusken walking towards her, only for it to turn into a fit of giggles as suddenly daddy whacked uncle Combusken over the head with the book he'd been holding in his hand the whole while.

"Typical Combusken" Orion sighed as he tossed the book on the table. "What did I tell you?" He held a straight face at the Pokémon before being unable to hold it any longer, and promptly let out a snort of laughter himself. "You damned pyromaniac..." he sighed as he shook his head.

"Busken?" Combusken growled in feigned innocence as he rubbed his sore head. He threw a glare at Lucas, he knew the researcher had given him up... and _oh_, was he going to get some evil revenge on the man.

"Don't be so harsh," Lucas suddenly chided Orion, not fully comprehending the complete lack of seriousness between the two. "I mean, they do say Pokémon take after their owners..."

_That_ sent Jasmine's poorly held laughter bursting forth. Unable to hold it in, she burst into a loud fit of laughter, prompting an old woman to glare at her and shush her before walking off, grumbling about the 'lack of respect in youth these days'. Needless to say, it made Jasmine even worse, and tears of laughter streaked down her face as she was forced to sit down to deal with her now silent laughter.

"Snosnover?" Snover piped up as she stared at Jasmine in confusion. She leapt from Orion's shoulder and landed on the table neatly, waddling up to mummy in confusion, holding her arms out as if demanding a hug. She didn't know why mummy was crying, but she knew that hugs made her feel better, and was sure mummy would feel the same way.

"I'm okay Snover," Jasmine gasped out between breaths, wiping away her tears before sweeping the Pokémon up. "I just found that stupidly funny is all!" she explained in baby talk, finishing it by rubbing her nose against the Pokémon. Snover let out another squeal of happiness as everyone else sat down at the table, sharing equal looks of bewilderment. It was unusual to see the frequently temperamental woman suddenly being so mothering.

"Are we ready to begin?" Delphie asked as she pulled a chair out for herself, managing to startle them all. The woman had a strange habit of being able to move silently around them all, though Orion and Combusken both shared the idea that she could levitate, as ridiculous as everyone else told them it was.

"Uh, yeah," Lucas nodded, pressing a hand to his heart. "Right," he cleared his throat, adopting a grin as everyone's attention became set on him. "Well," he reached down into his bag and picked out a handful of books, sliding them across the table to everyone, "these are books on general Type traits, such as fire, water and more." He stopped as everyone opened one, glancing through it briefly, "now, Delphie," he turned to the woman, offering a silent nod of understanding, "I've got no doubt that you know a _lot_ more about psychic types than me – if not more than what is written in most books." Delphie, for her part, nodded impassively, making Lucas wonder just _what_ it took to make the woman look humble. "But I managed to find a few new journals on species such as Espeon and Slowpoke." As he said this he pulled from his bag even more documents, though these were rather long paper documents.

Orion frowned; staring at the book on fire types, reading the information on how every fire type was weak to water. "Okay, I'll admit these books are good for research, but," he passed the book along to Combusken, who stared at the writing, trying to decipher everything. He _could_ read human, it merely took him a while to process everything. "I'm not sure about them for training," Orion continued, "I mean, how can we apply it?"

"Read between the lines," Lucas said, opening the book on water types. "It says here that as they can almost all learn ice type moves, electric types are more threatening to them than grass types. So," he looked up, passing the book over to the blonde trainer, "that would mean you train your water type's natural ability to resist or block electric attacks."

"But," Jasmine interrupted now, looking expectantly at Lucas. "You train your Pokémon differently to that too. I mean, there's nothing here saying about how I could train my Shellos to scent track."

"Ah," a grin appeared on the researcher's face, and he reached into a pocket now, pulling out his Pokédex. "That's where these can come in handy. Sometimes you can pull a way to train your Pokémon from the description, but you can also look into their natural abilities."

Jasmine frowned again. "Like Static and Overgrow?" Her face knit into a mixture of confusion and boredom. "But we already know all about those, and that doesn't explain my question!"

Lucas sighed, rubbing his temples. Maybe teaching was going to be harder than he thought. "You've got the wrong idea of 'abilities'. The ones you're thinking of are battle abilities; the ones that I want to try and research into. _Natural_ abilities though," he emphasised, looking her in the eyes, "are the ones a Pokémon can naturally acquire with enough training and experience. Like how a Jynx can raise its dodging ability, and how a Combusken can boost its critical hit rate with type advantage moves."

"That's..." Orion blinked for a moment, rubbing his eyelids. "That's a lot to comprehend. Alright then," he let out a long, drawn out breath as he reached for a pen, "carry on Professor, explain it to us all."

_Professor_. Lucas couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips as he heard himself be called that. Even if Orion was only being sarcastic, it filled him with a surge of pride, and fuelled him even more towards his goals, so one day he could be called that legitimately. "Well..."

* * *

Mar scowled as he looked around the Phoenix base. He didn't trust how Reggie and Ronnie had so quickly and quietly disappeared. He couldn't help but feel a small niggle at the back of his mind, wondering if something was going on behind the scenes that he wasn't privy to. It was always an annoying thought; though now there was more to it, knowing that if he knew more, he'd be able to save more lives.

He sighed, turning around and kicking a stone across the floor. He couldn't ask any questions, it would seem suspicious. He could only hope that someone screwed up so they could get what they needed to bring the organisation down. They were bound to screw up somewhere along the lines, he just prayed it would be before Pyre or he did.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ The 'natural' abilities Lucas mentions are the IQ skills from the Mystery Dungeon sidegames**

**

* * *

**

**And so we now know the identity of the Pokemon in the egg; a teeny-tiny Snover. Never understood why everywhere seems to assume Pokemon hatch full size; they _must_ be small and grow, otherwise how frickin' _massive_ would an Onix egg be?! Either way, I love the mental image of a tiny baby Snover playing with crayons. **

**And there's even more going on behind the scenes now with Team Phoenix. Who knows what's going on with that? Well, granted I do, but that's a given, everyone else has to wait and see! Hehehe...**

**Lucas' training methods are based on research into the Pokemon and their species abilities, it was what I saw fit for how a researcher would train them. Though, some of the IQ skills Pokemon get are a bit weird, Paras and Parasect can get All-Terrain Hiker, letting them walk over air?! Call me crazy, but I think anyone would have a major freakout if they saw a flying Parasect.**

**And hooray to one hundred reviews!!! And this story now has more hits than my oldest story on fanfiction, so double the amount of hoorays! Thanks everyone!!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_It was a matter of when they'd be disposed of, not if_

_Before her was the next obstacle in her path; Pastoria Gym_

_Something was fishy about what they'd been told_

_It was a cheap tactic, but nonetheless effective_

_The Pokeball held something that should have never been taken..._

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	53. Slowpoke Switcheroo

**(Chapter 53; Slowpoke Switcheroo)**

Slowly, she was making her way closer towards her final goals. Standing before her now was the next obstacle in her path; the Pastoria Gym. Outside, it looked extremely similar to a large public swimming bath; a two storey building that was large and rectangular in shape. In fact, from outside they could see that one of the pools within was definitely used as a public swimming pool, whilst the top floor seemed to have a few cafes and no doubt held the seating for the gym.

"Well, you're up first Delphie," Orion said as he gazed upon the building, silently rocking Snover in his arms. He'd had the idea of buying the Pokémon a baby pacifier, which Snover was more than content to such on. Although, it was a bright red in colour, and Delphie couldn't help but feel somehow the Pokémon reminded her of a Christmas tree.

"Challengers!" boomed a voice suddenly, managing to scare them all; causing Snover to suddenly burst into tears. As everyone glared at the man, they took in his appearance, bulky blue pants with black sides, a bright orange belt and boots, and wristbands of the same colour. Covering his face was a mask with blue bands that came straight down to his nose, then sideways across his cheeks. The eyebrows on the mask where wide and fanned out, designed to look like the waves on the sea. His eyes and mouth were exposed, both of which were twisted into a sheepish expression. "Uh, sorry about that kiddos, I didn't realise there was a baby with you..."

"Next time," Orion snapped after calming down Snover, "maybe _look_ before you jump out at people?"

"Perhaps," the man shrugged before clearing his throat loudly. "Let me start again. I am Crasher Wake, leader of the Pastoria Gym!" he declared as he posed, flexing his muscles. "I am also a champion wrestler! My muscles have helped me win plenty of bouts!"

Delphie raised an eyebrow at him. He looked like he _did_ have muscles... underneath his gut. "You look more portly than I remember," she remarked coolly, causing her friends to stare open mouthed in disbelief. "Have you skipped out on training regimes?"

The colour promptly drained out of Wake's face before returning twice as fast in a bright crimson. "What do you know?!" He exploded, standing now whilst sucking in his gut. "Unless you're here to challenge me, you should hurry on along! This is a gym for _talented_ individuals!"

The woman was unflustered by his outburst, though she did step back as flecks of spit started spraying from his mouth. "I _am_ here for a battle," she informed him impassively. "You are the third step on my gym challenge."

"Third?" Wake repeated, rubbing at his chin contemplatively. "Very well, I accept your challenge. Though know that I am leagues above most other leaders in this region." He grinned smugly, trying to bulk out his muscles again. "When I win, you _will_ take back your comments! Now," he turned around, beckoning them to follow him. "After me. I'll show you to the battlefield."

As Delphie nodded as followed after him, her friends exchanged a silent look between themselves. They were sure if they didn't get her to stop being so blunt – as funny as it was – she'd end up getting them all killed.

* * *

Pyre was finding it increasingly difficult to sit still. It was nerve wracking enough waiting for a few seconds to see the leader of Team Phoenix, let alone a few minutes. Mar was sat silently next to him, no doubt thinking of all the possible conversations that were going to happen, and how he could talk his way out of them. Drifloon, meanwhile, was floating on the spot on Pyre's other side, seemingly meditating in complete silence. Pyre wasn't sure what the Pokémon was doing, but he wouldn't put it past the creature to be continually using Calm Mind – just in case the Electivire in the room decided to blast them all when they walked in.

The doors to the office slowly creaked open, beckoning them both in. Pyre wasn't sure whether they were remotely operated or opened with psychic abilities, but either way, it was incredibly creepy.

Mar looked over, nodding at the larger man. He was sure now he knew a way to explain his way out of every possible accusation the boss might throw at them, though he focused on staying calm, just in case they were accused with something he hadn't thought of. As they walked in, Mar felt his heart fall some more as he noticed the boss staring at them, face obscured in the shadows. Just knowing the man's face could help so much, letting the G-Men know the face of Team Phoenix's leader. However, it seemed the man had thought of that, and Mar was certain there was another Pokémon within the room, causing the unnatural darkness.

"Right on time," the boss croaked condescendingly, flashing a fanged grin at them. "Very good to see." He paused, folding his hands on the desk, and Mar and Pyre both were finding themselves wanting to turn and run. "Now, as for why I called you here;" he cleared his throat, and Mar suddenly found his mind empty of all his arguments. "I've been setting up a variety of scheduled deliveries containing items very important to upcoming missions. One such delivery has gone missing." He scowled at them both, his gaze narrowing, even from the shadows. "I want you two to investigate it."

Mar felt his heart suddenly float into the sky. All that worrying, for nothing. Though now, he couldn't help but feel _something_ was being hidden. After all, everyone in the organisation knew the grunts were disposable... it was always a matter of _when_ they'd be disposed of, not if.

* * *

Standing before the battlefield, Delphie let out a small breath. The field was a large swimming pool with several floating platforms within; all playing to Wake's advantage. Though, every gym was the same; the battlefield was always designed to the leader's advantage. She scanned the area quickly, looking for any advantage she could find herself.

Wake was standing on the opposite side of the field, standing smugly – though still seemingly holding in his stomach. It seemed Delphie had hit a nerve with her comment. As her friends sat in the stands watching, the referee walked calmly to the side of the field. Delphie quickly noticed that _this_ man was portly, and had thinning ginger hair and large circular glasses. She bit back a smirk, knowing that she had to concentrate.

"This is a four-on-four battle between the leader Crasher Wake, and the challenger; Delphie Sybil!" the referee announced, his round cheeks turning bright red. "Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon, and the battle is over when one person's Pokémon are all unable to battle!" He looked to Wake, holding up a blue flag in his right hand. "Leader Wake, select your Pokémon!"

"Let's get this started!" Wake declared as he pulled a Pokéball from his bright belt. "Sharpedo, into the water!" A flash of light accompanied his yell as he threw the ball forth, the light quickly spilling into the water underneath. As the Pokéball dropped back into Wake's hand, Delphie's eyes scanned the water, searching for any sign of the deep-sea menace. The Pokémon was indigenous to her home region and she knew she'd have a tough time fighting the partially dark type with her Pokémon.

But it was another hurdle to pass. She closed her eyes, reaching down and selecting her own Pokémon silently. The ball flew forth, bursting open to reveal her Bronzor, floating silently in the air above the platforms, watching down at the water below.

"Very well, Sharpedo against Bronzor," the referee nodded. "Battle, begin!"

"Wise choice," Wake surmised as he watched Bronzor float impassively. "You've removed a disadvantage by having a levitating Pokémon." He smiled at Delphie, who nodded silently in recognition. "But that won't help much! Sharpedo, charge in and Crunch!"

Delphie's eyes widened as she watched a shadow underwater suddenly speed at her Pokémon. _'Block it with Iron Defence!'_ she declared heatedly.

"Bron bron..." Bronzor hummed as its body shone in a metallic sheen, hardening its steel body even further. Sharpedo screeched as it burst from the water's surface, wasting no time in biting down on the Pokémon, clamping its teeth down on the steel type before gravity took effect, and both Pokémon fell underwater.

* * *

"That's not good," Jasmine grimaced as she watched Bronzor fall underwater. "They're in the water now, that's Wake's element..." she frowned even more as she noticed concern in Delphie's face. "And Sharpedo still managed to damage Bronzor despite the boost in defence..."

Lucas nodded, looking up from his notepad. "Sharpedo have teeth that can bite through steel," he mentioned as he tapped his pen against his mouth. "Delphie needs to think of a new tactic to avoid Bronzor taking damage. Added to that, Bronzor is a heavy Pokémon, it's going to find dealing with the underwater environment extremely difficult."

Orion nodded, watching with slight trepidation. Both Delphie and him had only two badges; Wake was usually the fourth or higher stop on the way. The sheer level of difference between their skill levels was immense, meaning the battle was going to be incredibly difficult. He glanced sideways at Combusken, whose claws gripped onto his seat as the Pokémon stared at the water. The fire type was deadly afraid of the water, even from here... it didn't bode well for Orion's battle if Combusken had to fight.

* * *

'_Bronzor?!'_ Delphie called out, feeling fear edging its way through her body. She couldn't establish any contact with her Pokémon mentally, and knew that it wouldn't be able to last long underwater. Meanwhile, Wake was standing smugly again, hands on hips and laughing.

"Sharpedo, let's show them how you rule the water!" he declared, staring at the pool where bubbles were rapidly breaking the surface. "Throw that psychic type away, then Night Slash!"

"Sharp pepedo!" the water type snarled as it threw Bronzor from its mouth, making the Pokémon float away through the water. The fins on the shark's body suddenly became coated in dark energies and with blinding speed the Pokémon raced into Bronzor, each hit knocking the steel type back and forth like a tennis ball.

"Bronzor!" Delphie called out, having failed to keep her mental contact with the Pokémon. "If you can hear me, Double Team and then Substitute to get back into the air!" she cried, watching as the shadow underwater continued its assault. A soft white glow took form underneath the water, and she watched as suddenly the shadowy Sharpedo ploughed into her Bronzor, tearing the Pokémon to shreds. As her heart skipped and she felt her blood run cold, the steel type suddenly appeared before her in mid-air, dripping wet and worse for wear.

She pressed a hand over her heart, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked at the Pokémon. _'I am sorry about that my friend,'_ she looked apologetically at the Pokémon, feeling the psychic type's pain. She scowled underwater, watching as Sharpedo circled underneath, having been deprived of its prey.

"Let's get 'em again Sharpedo!" Wake declared as he pumped a fist into the air. "Charge at that mirror with Waterfall!"

'_Let it hit you,'_ Delphie commanded, placing a large gamble on the battle. _'And when you reach a high enough point, use Solarbeam!'_

"Sharrr....pedo!" Sharpedo snarled once more as it raced through the water, charging towards its floating opponent. The sheer velocity of its attack made it break through the water seamlessly, bringing half the pool water with it. The Waterfall hit home, making a loud crashing sound akin to a lorry crashing, knocking Bronzor spinning into the sky. However, once the sun's rays fell on the Pokémon, Bronzor suddenly shone with a golden light, spinning once again in the air before a beam of pure solar energy was blasted at the shark, barging it straight back into the floor of the pool where the energy all blew up on the Pokémon, followed by the pool water all crashing down upon it.

Bronzor floated down wearily, hovering just above the water's surface as everyone waited to see the result of the impact. Slowly, the shape of Sharpedo floated up to the surface, floating upside down gently along the water's surface. Delphie's eyes widened, and just before the referee could call it, Sharpedo suddenly flipped around, charging into Bronzor once more and clamping down upon it, making a horrible screeching sound of crunching metal. With a sneer Sharpedo spat Bronzor out onto a platform, making it clear to all the steel type was knocked out.

Delphie felt her heart plummet into her stomach as the referee called the result. Being a dark type, Sharpedo relied heavily on trick tactics, the Feint attack it just pulled being one of them. "You battled well my friend," she whispered softly to Bronzor's Pokéball as she recalled the Pokémon. Indignation swept through her as she realised how she'd fallen for the Pokémon's trickery, even more so as Sharpedo floated gloatingly in the water, waiting for her next Pokémon.

"Miss Sybil," the referee suddenly spoke, glaring at her. "Choose your next Pokémon." He commanded, taking an impatient tone quickly. He obviously thought this battle was going to fall in Wake's favour; Delphie was going to prove that wrong. She nodded, and silently selected her next Pokémon, aiming to crush Wake completely now.

* * *

Something was fishy about what they'd been told; Mar was certain of it. A shipping container had gone missing near Pastoria, somewhere in the seas to the east. They were to go to Pastoria and the surrounding areas to investigate, and if they found the ship, to board and find out if anything had gone missing from the ship.

"I don't like this," Mar scowled as he tapped his fingers on his leg. He was sat on a sink in the toilets, waiting for Pyre. "We've always been subjected to simple stealing missions, and now we're being sent to investigate something this important?"

"Maybe the boss knows how good we are?" Pyre's hopeful response came back to him, prompting Mar to snort in laughter.

"Doubt that," he scowled pessimistically, continuing to drum his fingers. "What do you think 'loon? Drifloon?" he looked over to the Pokémon in concern, waving for his attention as the ghost's attention drifted away elsewhere.

Floating silently upwards, Drifloon passed through the ceiling, staring out around the compound. His eyes trained on the gates, where multiple armed Phoenix troops were returning, carrying a bodybag in the midst of them. That was strange enough – anyone killed out in the field was simply left there, only after they'd been stripped of everything relating them to the organisation. Whoever the person was must have had something direly important for Team Phoenix.

Stranger than that was an object in the squad leader's items. Drifloon could sense it was spherical, that told him it was a Pokéball. But it was whatever was in it that unnerved him... it felt... close somehow. Like it was calling him... telling him to collect the spirits of everyone around him. The Pokémon shuddered, dismissing the thought that ran through his head. There were already enough rumours running around the compound, he didn't need to add his own paranoia into it all.

But still... he couldn't help but shake the feeling that the Pokéball held something that should never have been taken.

* * *

"Raru?" Ralts looked around curiously, staring at the surroundings he found himself in.

'_We're in a gym now,' _Delphie sent to him, promptly feeling the Pokémon's jubilation at hearing her voice resonate with him. _'We talked about this, remember?'_

"Ru," Ralts nodded enthusiastically, turning round and winking at Delphie before tensing, getting ready for battle.

The woman couldn't help but smile, even as the slight feeling of Ralts' nervousness washed through her. She quickly sent back her own confidence his abilities, feeling the Pokémon's pride swell instantly.

Wake blinked, taking in the strangely coloured Pokémon's appearance. "An interesting Ralts you have there," he commented, again stopping to rub his chin. "But if you think something that _small_ can beat us; think again! Size is power!" he declared, pumping a fist into the air triumphantly.

Delphie smirked, setting out the bait. "`Size is power'?" she repeated evenly, staring at him with level eyes. "Is that the reason for your stomach?" As Wake fumed and she heard her friends attempt to hide their laughter, she allowed herself to smile. After travelling with them, she'd learnt that being completely impassive to battles didn't always guarantee victory. Sometimes, prompting the opponent to slip up gave you the advantage... it was a cheap tactic, but nonetheless effective.

As Wake proved instantly. "Argh!" he growled, balling his hands into fists. "Sharpedo, take no prisoners! Knock that midget aside with Skull Bash!"

Sharpedo scowled as it raced forth towards Ralts' platform, aiming for a collision course with the Feeling Pokémon. Delphie, meanwhile, remained completely calm, allowing her Pokémon to do the same. _'Now!' _she declared, snapping her Pokémon to instant attention. _'Blast it from the sky with Charge Beam!'_

"Sharr!" Sharpedo bellowed as it leapt from the water, spinning and barrelling towards Ralts as it started to glow softly in a golden sheen. Meanwhile, Ralts calmly looked down, forming a small ball of electricity in his hands. With a cry, the psychic type snapped his head up, throwing forth the electricity which rapidly turned into a large beam, blasting into Sharpedo with enough force to knock the water type away, sending it careening into a nearby wall, using its momentum to their advantage.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle!" the referee declared, eliciting cheers from Delphie's supporters, which in turn made Ralts swell with even more pride.

Delphie smiled, watching her Pokémon bounce up and down on his feet happily. '_Don't get too ahead of yourself,'_ she chided, bringing her Pokémon rapidly back down to earth. _'There are still three Pokémon remaining, and overconfidence is a step to our downfall.'_

Ralts nodded sadly, emanating feelings of apology instantly. It made Delphie wonder again just how long the creature had spent in the strange place the Unown took her to, just how long had Ralts been deprived of bonding with another? To anyone it was cruel, but to a member of the Ralts family, it was like torture.

"Maybe size _isn't_ everything," Wake conceded as he looked at Delphie, and then to her Pokémon. "But small Pokémon rarely pack much power," he continued, aiming to further his point. "But let's see how you deal with one of my sparring partners!" he grinned triumphantly as he stared at the Pokéball in his hand. "Swampert, into the water!"

The flash of light burst into the shape of Swampert, standing menacingly on its platform, managing to tower over Ralts, even from the other side of the battlefield. "Pert!" it bellowed, standing up briefly to bash its fists on its chest. The sheer movement caused the pool water to suddenly rock, sending everything off balance and making the platforms rock dangerously.

'_Don't worry,'_ Delphie sent soothingly as she watched Ralts try to balance himself on his platform. _'Just remember; the bigger they are, the harder they fall.'_ The sight of Wake's smug grin did nothing to try to unnerve her; if anything it made Delphie feel like winning even more, if only to see it wiped from his face.

"Let's show them our power!" Wake bellowed with another clenching of his muscles. "Hammer Arm!"

'_Let it believe it will win,'_ Delphie commanded, her eyes gleaming for the quickest instant as Swampert charged forth, raising a bulky arm to the sky. As the appendage came crashing towards Ralts and his platform, Delphie quickly sent the next stage of her command. _'Now, Teleport onto Swampert's back!'_

"Ha!" Wake bellowed gloatingly as his Pokémon smashed the platform to pieces, sending tiny portions of debris floating over the water. "Size _is_ power, and your Ralts is nowhere to be seen!"

'_Now, do you see what I mean about overconfidence?'_ Delphie smirked inwardly, even as Swampert began to guffaw like its trainer, not noticing the small Pokémon on its back. _'Magical Leaf! Knock some sense into these giant brutes!'_

"Ra-alts!" Ralts chirped from his new foothold, alerting both opponent and trainer to his position. It was too late for them as rainbow coloured leaves suddenly swirled around the dual type, trapping it in the eye of the abnormal hurricane before they all barraged into the back of the mud fish's skull, each hit knocking it with more ferocity towards the water.

"Don't take that!" Wake bellowed as Swampert growled in continual pain. He stepped closer to the water's edge, throwing an arm out as he commanded, "use its position to your advantage! Use a backwards Body Slam!" The bulky dual type suddenly fell backwards upon the command, dropping backwards like a tombstone, aiming to flatten the creature on its back. The sheer force of the Pokémon's weight hitting the platform made the water violent yet again, and Swampert calmly got back to its feet, looking smugly at the space behind it. As its eyes widened and narrowed again just as quickly as it noticed the empty space, the mud fish barely managed to jump backwards in time before a rainbow coloured Signal Beam burst into the ground, passing through where Swampert's head just was.

"Catch it while it's airborne!" Wake commanded with heated passion. "Show how wrestling has helped your strength and throw that platform at Ralts!"

"Swam–" Swampert growled as it jumped into the pool, gripping onto the platform with its large hands. "Swam swam_pert_!" it bellowed as it threw the platform as if it were a frisbee, sending it spinning towards the psychic type. There was the quickest flash of light before the platform-turned-frisbee flew through the air, smashing into the walls of the stadium. Another flash of light revealed Ralts standing on another platform, waiting expectantly on Delphie's command.

_Speed is our only advantage here,_ Delphie reminded herself as Swampert swam menacingly around where the platform once was. _And the sheer difference in stamina between the two..._ Understanding suddenly flared in her eyes, and she allowed the ghost of a smile to cross over her face. "Now Ralts!" she shouted suddenly, making an abrupt change, "throw Swampert into the air with your Confusion!"

Wake promptly burst into laughter at the thought. "That puny creature won't be able to lift you!" he declared triumphantly, treating the command like a Splash. "Swampert, stand tough!" he bellowed, watching as Swampert nodded and tensed, grounding down to all fours. However, it wasn't a purple light which shone around Swampert, but rather an eerie black glow. It surrounded the creature entirely, siphoning off as much energy as it could before it broke away, leaving Swampert exhausted, favouring one side.

Wake, for his part, looked impressed with the sudden move. "Very smart," he applauded without any contradiction in his demeanour. "Verbally issuing one command whilst relating the command for Pain Split telepathically." He nodded in appreciation, respecting Delphie's skills as a battler. "But I'm afraid that won't be enough. Swampert, use Surf!"

Delphie's eyes widened as Swampert suddenly roared, charging forwards with all of the pool water flaring behind it. Closing her eyes, she pressed a hand over her heart. _'I am sorry,'_ she apologised in advance, knowing she couldn't get Ralts to dodge the move. _'But you shall not suffer alone. Use Destiny Bond!' _she issued, watching as the dark Ralts bowed his head in acceptance, taking on a slightly darker glow, hidden by the shadow of the water towering over him.

"Swam!" Swampert bellowed as the waves reached their peak, hovering ominously above the actual pool's height. "Swam_pert!_" it roared as the water crashed down with a thunderous boom. The sheer weight of the water forced Ralts down and out, after which the shadow moved from the psychic type, floating eerily through the water before engulfing Swampert too, knocking the creature out and causing it to fall backwards into the water, where it floated unconsciously next to the newly surfaced Ralts, who was in an equal state.

"Ralts and Swampert are both unable to battle!" the referee declared, lifting both flags into the air for effect.

"You were brilliant my friend," Delphie whispered to Ralts' Pokéball after recalling the Pokémon. Her crystal blue eyes snapped back up, contemplating silently what Wake would send after her next.

* * *

"Down to two each," Lucas contemplated as he began tapping his pen against his cheek again. "Aside from his Gyarados and Sharpedo, Wake's known for using water Pokémon that he can also wrestle with."

"Really?" Jasmine asked as she leant forwards, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, that narrows down the choices..." she murmured as the researcher nodded in acceptance.

Combusken, meanwhile was watching the water below with a slowly increasing feeling of trepidation. Every minute that passed was a minute closer to Orion's battle. Although he knew Orion wouldn't send him in unless necessary, Combusken couldn't help but worry that he _would_ end up on one of those rocking, _deadly_ looking platforms.

* * *

"Well, you're certainly trying to further disprove me, aren't you?" Wake grinned as he looked over at Delphie, subconsciously rubbing at his stomach. "But let's see if you can manage to deal with my prime battler like the others!" he gloated as he reached for a new Pokéball on his waist. "Floatzel, into the water!"

"Flo..." the Pokémon grunted as it appeared on a platform. It stood indifferently, orange arms folded across an equally orange body. Two blue fins hung from its arms, and its body ended in two orange tails with cream tips. Along its back and shoulders was a large yellow floatation sac, and its otter-like face had a smirk twisted across its features. "Flosel!" it growled as it snapped its arms out, shattering the remnants of the Pokéball's light that surrounded its body.

Delphie regarded the Pokémon before her in interest before selecting her Pokémon, throwing the ball forth silently. Out of her two Pokémon left, she felt confident this one could take out at least the Floatzel. The light flashed onto the field, revealing the lavender feline that was Delphie's Espeon, who looked up at her foe indifferently, her tail sweeping along the floor lazily. She wasn't intimidated in the slightest, a feeling her trainer shared.

"Another titch huh," Wake mused as he rubbed his chin again. "Very well, hit strong and fast Floatzel! Use Slash!" With speed that made the Pokémon seem invisible, Floatzel raced forwards, bringing the Slash down upon Espeon's face, making her mewl in pain and rear backwards, trying to jump away from the onslaught.

'_Use the pain, turn it into Fake Tears!'_ Delphie issued, feeling sympathetic towards her Pokémon's pain. Espeon quickly flicked her head down, pressing her body to the floor and crawling slowly to Floazel on her belly as tears filled her eyes, slowly trickling down her furry cheeks.

"Flo..." Floatzel grunted warily, taking a step back in a mixture of anticipation and pity. Watching the Pokémon before it crying made Floatzel instantly feel ashamed of itself, much to Wake's chagrin.

'_Now disrupt it further!'_ Delphie commanded, seizing the opportunity. _'Charm!'_

"Eife..." Espeon mewled as she suddenly sat next to Floatzel, purring as she rubbed her face against the bipedal Pokémon's leg. The water type was now truly unnerved, and stared down, completely bewildered by Espeon's behaviour. Unsure of what to do, Floatzel stood there numbly until suddenly Espeon whirled around, and the water type felt pain explode in the back of its legs, hitting it with such force it fell backwards into the water, just managing to see Espeon leap nimbly away, turning and _winking_ as she landed on another platform.

"Don't take that Iron Tail lying down!" Wake growled as Floatzel struggled to regain feeling it its legs. "Back to your feet and Razor Wind!" Quick as a flash, his Pokémon leapt from the water, righting itself and firing two blasts of razor-sharp wind from its fins at Espeon. They sailed through the air, only to bounce away harmlessly at the last minute as Espeon's eyes shone for the briefest instant, the Light Screen protecting her completely.

'_Now, let us strike hard!' _Delphie prompted as she concentrated harder, feeling the strain the Light Screen had put on her Espeon. _'Shadow Ball!'_ Espeon nodded and not a second later had fired the ball of energy at Floatzel, who dealt with the attack easily; knocking it away by expanding the floatation device around its body. Delphie's mouth dropped open slightly in shock, and Wake took the opportunity to let out a laugh.

"Floatzel's defence is top notch!" he gloated, and his Pokémon nodded smugly, looking as arrogant as the trainer. "We've trained it so that even attacks like Giga Impact will bounce back!"

As he continued to laugh, Delphie noticed a flaw with the plan; it only accounted for attacks aiming at its main body, it was vulnerable everywhere else. A smile crawled across her face as she realised this point, her change in expression going unnoticed by the masked wrestler opposing her.

'_Aim a Psybeam at Floatzel's knees!'_ she declared as her pupils flared, watching as Espeon's head jewel shone briefly. The psychic type mewled before the beam blasted from her head... only for Floatzel to _kick_ to beam away, knocking it away and into a nearby pool wall. _Damn!_ The woman cursed as Wake's face edged into smugness again.

"People have tried that tactic before now," the Gym Leader noted patronisingly, ever eager to show this woman up. After all, she'd called him _fat_, he needed some sort of revenge on her. "Now Floatzel!" he roared passionately, thrusting a muscular arm forth, "use Aqua Jet!"

"Flo_zel_!" the water weasel as it raced forth, propelling itself through the air with a long stream of water. Waves crashed and roared as Floatzel crashed into Espeon with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, knocking the lavender furred creature into the pool water with a cry of pain. All this happen in the quickest blink of an eye; Espeon was in the water before Delphie even realised Floatzel had moved.

Wake laughed triumphantly, closing his extended hand into a fist. "Now Floatzel, use Crunch!" he commanded with vigour, smile spreading further as his Pokémon raced forwards to the paddling Pokémon. With a snarling hiss, Floatzel closed in on Espeon, biting down hard on what was suddenly thin air. Floatzel scowled as it looked up, seeing Espeon calmly regarding it from a makeshift floor made from a Light Screen. Another small yellow barrier appeared in mid-air, to which Espeon leapt to gracefully, again and again until she was sat calmly on a platform again, watching Floatzel impassively.

However, astounding them all completely, Delphie lifted an arm containing a Pokéball and returned the graceful Pokémon to her ball, switching out for reasons known only to her. Wordlessly she returned Espeon's Pokéball and reached for another, enlarging the second ball in her hand. In equal silence she threw the ball forth, revealing Slowpoke from within, who regarded the battlefield loafishly, seemingly unaware of where he was.

"The challenger has swapped Pokémon!" the referee called abruptly. "Slowpoke versus Floatzel, battle, begin!"

Delphie watched as Wake's confusion set into a frown of confusion. She'd called out Slowpoke to deal with Floatzel's speedy tactics, something which Wake would hopefully realise at the last moment. Luckily for her, it seemed Wake wanted to test the water with a quick move.

"Aqua Jet!" he roared, confidence shattering as Delphie smirked.

'_Trick Room!'_ she screeched mentally, shocking Slowpoke into instant action. The Dopey Pokémon's eye shone purple for the briefest instant, after which Floatzel was seemingly pushing against an invisible barrier in the air. The water had slowed down behind it too, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion around the Pokémon. _"Freeze that Aqua Jet entirely with Ice Beam!'_

"Sl...slow..." Slowpoke barked with sudden vigour, blasting a thin blue beam from his mouth in record time. With a mighty crash the beam erupted over Floatzel, freezing the Pokémon solid in midair. However, the ice spread even further, freezing both Floatzel's Aqua Jet and the pool water it was connected to.

'_Now Slowpoke!'_ Delphie pressed, _'show them the real powers of the elements! Barbeque them with Flamethrower!'_ For the second time in quick succession, Slowpoke's mouth shot open, this time releasing a stream of brilliant orange flames which were quick to defrost and cook the airborne Floatzel. Lacking the speed to move away, Floatzel found itself unable to do anything but take the pain, squirming more and more. The fire suddenly let up, before it was quickly replaced with a vicious blast of freezing water, courteousy of Slowpoke's Water Gun. The sheer magnitude of the blast swept Floatzel off its feet, with the sudden onslaught of elements taking their toll completely on the creature, knocking Floatzel down and out from the battle.

"Floatzel is unable to battle!" the referee roared, thrusting his red flag into the air.

Delphie watched with the faintest smile as Wake recalled his Floatzel, whispering his consolations to the Pokéball. Mentally, she ran over her tactics; Trick Room was running out, so Slowpoke would be back to being... well, slow for some time. She ran over the possible tactics she could use, not even noticing Wake throw his Pokéball until the light flared onto the battlefield, revealing the Pokémon within.

It was large and pink, standing on two legs with a yellow stomach and muzzle. Its mouth hung open rather dopily, and clamped over its tail was a coned shell with eyes and fangs that were latched into the tail itself. The Pokémon itself threw its arms outwards, dropping them to its side instantly as it let out a long, drawn out, "Sloooowww..."

* * *

Lucas suddenly leant forwards, near enough falling over the seats below as he tried to get a better view of the battle about to unfold. "Slowpoke versus Slowbro!" he gasped in stunned amazement, his knuckles turning white from the sheer tight hold he had on his clipboard. "Pokémon battling their evolved forms are _extremely_ rare! Even less so to see one in a gym battle!"

Orion and Jasmine both looked at him, sharing a confused look. They certainly didn't share his enthusiasm for the subject, but weren't about to mention such a thing. The last time they did, they received a lecture for almost an hour about how it was a blessing to be able to see a Magikarp and Feebas fighting for territory... the sheer _memory_ of such a thing was still enough to make them go to sleep.

"Snosno?" Snover squeaked as she raised both arms up, clenching her tiny fists in the air. With a shake of his head Orion let out a small laugh, sweeping the Pokémon up in one arm as he pulled out a bottle from his bag, quickly filling it with formula. In the same movement, Jasmine called out her Shellos and had him fill the bottle with water, which Orion quickly shook and handed to Combusken to heat up.

Stealing a glance at them both, Lucas felt a small grin tug at his lips. Whether they knew it or not, Jasmine and Orion were acting like real parents... though the researcher supposed they were, in a way. He just wondered whether Snover would have her 'parents' together, or whether Snover would grow up with a step-mum and a step-dad.

* * *

"Ah... drat! Blast and gutter-spill to this all!" Pikachu cried out disdainfully as he peeled what was once food from his fur. The Pokémon scowled, setting down to clean the sticky substance from his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, the only way he could clean it was the same as most other Pokémon; grooming by licking themselves clean. "Blergh!" he shouted disdainfully as he rubbed at his tongue, trying to remove the foul taste. "What sort of foul thing is that?!" he demanded as he pointed at the accursed object. "It tastes like someone wiped their arse with a Muk and left the remains on that!"

As the mouse continued ranting, Reggie stared at the creature incredulously. "I'm not going to even ask _how_ you know that..." he contemplated as he sat there, twirling a set of keys around his forefinger. "Though more importantly, _how_ did you find that thing?"

Pikachu suddenly blushed, hiding away sheepishly as he pulled his ears over his face. "I was rooting in the garbage..." he mumbled into his ears, though loud enough for Reggie and Ronnie to both hear. Two sets of open mouthed stares met Pikachu's gaze, and the electric type felt embarrassment turn to indignation. "Well, I am a _mouse_ after all!" he declared, glaring vehemently at them both. "There is a reason why my specie can breed with Rattata!"

Noticing the glare, Ronnie held his hands up in surrender, even as a smile crossed his lips. "Never said a thing buddy. Though," he glanced at the offending piece of rubbish, he didn't know _what_ it was, he just knew it was decomposing, quite quickly. He stared at it for a moment, until... "Shit!" he roared suddenly, picking up the rubbish and the bin itself, throwing them both out of the window.

"Ronnie?!" Reggie leapt up quickly, staring fearfully out the window. Thankfully, the projectiles had hit no-one, but they had created quite a large and unsightly mess. "What the _hell_ are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking with logic!" Ronnie hit back as he flipped his front ponytail from his face. "Do you even _know_ what happens when substances decompose?" he glared at his teammate, scowling once more before hitting him round the head. "They give off methane! Now, we're guarding something that can suck in polluting substances and use them to _explode!_" he threw a glare to a side room, where inside there was a sole Pokémon being kept under constant sedation. Team Phoenix had no use for it yet, soon enough it would serve its purpose. "Now, does that sound like a smart idea to you?!"

Reggie scowled at him, folding his arms before he rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get it!" he hissed. "We'll inform the boss when our shift is over, no need to get all 'college-education' on me!"

It amazed them how something that was so instrumental to their plans was left with such an easy way of escape. After all the trouble that the organisation had gone through to get it, Reggie and Ronnie both thought that they would be a bit more careful about keeping it secure until the time they needed it. Instead, it was constantly sedated and kept under watch by grunts on a rota basis. For now, both of them set back into their duties, checking on it every once in a while whilst Pikachu cleaned his fur, moaning constantly about the foul taste.

* * *

_Slowpoke's evolution..._ The thought kept racing through Delphie's mind; just how was she meant to battle and win against Slowpoke's evolved form? Slowbro was a lot more defensive, meaning she'd have a tough time fighting it.

"How do you like my Slowbro?" Wake boomed as he looked at Delphie, whose eyes darted from Slowbro to Wake. "I have Pokémon that all know how to wrestle in some way; he doesn't just have defence, let me tell you that!"

Delphie forced herself not to scowl. Great, not only was Slowbro defensive, but this one was no doubt good offensively too. As she felt her own Pokémon probe her concerns, she washed them away, focusing more on how she could defeat the Pokémon.

Her thoughts were cut short, however, as the referee suddenly roared, "Slowpoke versus Slowbro, begin!"

"Slowbro, Swagger!" Wake roared, his face remaining impassive as Slowbro took in a deep breath.

'_Own Tempo'_, Delphie commanded almost lazily as she watched Slowbro apprehensively. She didn't want to take risks, even though she did have Espeon in reserve. Slowbro suddenly let out the breath it was holding, sending forth a wave of endorphins and adrenaline. Slowpoke however, merely blinked as the hormones passed over it, letting the adrenaline full his veins without confusing him.

"Now Slowbro!" Wake yelled with another thrust of his arm. "Use Psych Up!"

Delphie kicked herself mentally as Slowbro's eyes shone white briefly, copying Slowpoke's own enhanced attack. It was a variation on one of Delphie's own tactics, and she felt foolish for missing it. _'Don't worry about it,'_ she reassured Slowpoke, _'if he wants to play physical, keep your distance and Water Gun!'_

"Slo...ooo," Slowpoke grunted as his mouth dropped open, spitting a stream of water with the force of a fire hose a moment later, the sheer power of which made Slowpoke himself move back an inch or two.

Wake snorted as the Water Gun hit Slowbro, even as the Pokémon's head was thrown back in pain. "Fight past it!" he commanded with conviction, forcing Slowbro to snap its head back, glaring back at its pre-evolved form, even through the watery assault. "Now charge through that spit-stream and knock Slowpoke sideways with Zen Headbutt!"

'_Increase the power!'_ Delphue urged vehemently. Slowpoke grunted as the water gushed out in double-time, attacking Slowbro with double the force. However, Slowbro charged forwards unhindered, its head lowered and glowing an iridescent blue, the sheer power in the attack managing to split the Water Gun in two, letting it sail by the Pokémon's sides. With a mighty growl Slowbro raced into Slowpoke's personal space and brought its head down crushingly on the smaller Pokémon, flattening it against the platform below.

"Brilliant!" Wake boomed. "Now, Iron Tail!" Slowbro nodded and let out a long groan of its name as the spiralled Shellder on its tail suddenly shone a brilliant silver, becoming hard as steel. Slowbro leapt into the air, twisting around to bring the glowing appendage down on Slowpoke full throttle, until...

"Shellder!"

...the unbelievable happened. The Shellder on Slowbro's tail suddenly slipped off; fell down until it clamped onto Delphie's Slowpoke's tail. Two brilliant white glows shone, except now Slowpoke grew into a Slowbro, and vice versa.

"What the _hell_?!" Lucas's screech of sheer disbelief echoed around the stadium as Wake's Slowbro returned to being a Slowpoke, and Delphie's own Slowpoke became a Slowbro.

Everyone around, too, was absolutely _astounded_, mouths all hanging open in shock. Wake was the first to recover, shrugging before he reached into a pocket. "Huh, no matter," he said nonchalantly before he threw a small golden thorny crown onto the battlefield. His Slowbro-turned-Slowpoke reached up and grabbed the item in its mouth, staring vacantly at the Pokémon before it.

The action snapped Delphie out of her stupor as she looked towards the battlefield. _'It was an extremely unexpected evolution, but I cannot complain,'_ she conceded as she tried to refocus to attuning with Slowbro. The problem with evolution in Pokémon was that it brought about a sudden change in maturity, and thus a change in the way the Pokémon thought. Because of this, a Pokémon's mind would work slightly differently after evolution, and so Delphie would have to 'retune' per se, to the new brainwaves.

"Slowbr-poke!" Wake grunted, choking on his words as he tried to change mid-shout. "Go in for a Zen Heabutt again!" he clenched his fists, hoping his plan would work.

Delphie scowled, her mind racing as she tried to evaluate what Slowbro could do. _'Block it with Iron Defence!'_

"Slow..." Slowbro chimed monotonously as he suddenly shone silver under the light, the faint metallic gleam spreading over his entire body. Wake's Slowpoke raced forth, and suddenly, lightning struck twice.

"Shellder!" the shell on Slowbro's tail chimed, and instantly leapt from Slowbro, clamping down on Wake's Slowpoke's head. Another flash of light occurred, and now Delphie was left with a Slowpoke again, while Wake had a Slowking, who stood majestically before his opponent, seemingly evaluating them both.

* * *

"Oh...my...Arceus..." Lucas was hyperventilating now, clutching at his chest as he tried to calm down. The evolution and devolution of Slowpoke's family line were rarely heard of, and here he'd just seen it happen before his eyes, _twice_! "Why couldn't have I have been recording this?!" he groaned as he regained his composure as both Orion and Jasmine rushed around him in concern, trying to calm him down. "What a wasted opportunity!"

Orion nodded momentarily before an idea struck him. "Maybe not," he reasoned as Snover waddled into Combusken's arms, nestling happily in amongst the fire type's feathers. "Gym battles have to be recorded, just in case someone sends off a complaint to the Pokémon league, saying they were cheated out of a badge. In fact," he tapped a finger against his chin, thinking as his eyes scanned the walls and ceiling. "Maybe, if you ask nicely enough, Wake might lend you a copy of the recording."

"So not a lost case at all," Jasmine declared merrily. She had to admit, it was an amazing feat, and it would have been a true shame if everyone in the room were the only people privy to the knowledge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Delphie was completely bewildered as to what had happened. First Slowpoke had become Slowbro, and now suddenly he was Slowpoke again? It was, to say the least, a complete mindfuck. She stood still for a moment, feeling Slowpoke's familiar mental contact probe at her own mind. With Slowpoke back to being Slowpoke, all the changes from evolution had vanished, as if they were never there. Except one.

"Slowking!" Wake yelled with triumph echoing in his voice. "Use Mega Punch!"

Delphie smiled as the royal Pokémon raced towards her own Pokémon. _'Use Iron Defence!'_ Slowpoke nodded and instantly stood rigid, letting its body become iron hard. Slowking raced forwards and growled as it threw a glowing fist forwards... only for it to hit Slowpoke with a metallic clang.

"Ki-_ing!_" Slowking wailed in pain as it shook the throbbing fist, trying to numb the pain pumping through its veins.

"Shake it off!" Wake demanded. "Use Iron Tail!"

'_Duck around it,'_ Delphie commanded, watching as Slowking started to spin round, _'then blast it away with Water Gun!'_ Slowking let out a loud growl as it span around, bringing the iron tail towards Slowpoke. The smaller Pokémon literally ducked underneath the swinging tail, and promptly shot a powerful jet of water at its foe. The force of the attack knocked Slowking sideways, sending the Pokémon flailing sideways into the water.

'_Now!'_ Delphie declared, her eyes lighting up with victory. "Freeze the water with Ice Beam!"

"Slow...slowpoke!" Slowpoke grunted as the thin beam of frozen energy erupted from its mouth, coating Slowking and pool all in a frosty gleam. The attack continued until all the remained of the pool was a giant ice-cube, in the middle of which was a now cold and frozen Slowking.

"Slowking is unable to battle!" the referee declared, his red flag darting into the air with blinding speed. "That means the gym leader has no Pokémon left, and the battle goes to the challenger!"

As cheers chorused from the stands, Delphie felt a large smile cross over her face, spreading even further as Slowpoke slid over the ice to try to meet her. Kneeling down, she felt Slowpoke near enough knock her over as he flopped into her arms, staring with lazy happiness up at her. Now, she was one step closer to her goal, one step closer to becoming the most powerful psychic type trainer there was.

* * *

"I knew you'd do it!" Jasmine gave Delphie the sudden warning before she promptly hugged the other woman, to Delphie's sheer shocked horror. She froze up completely, hands twitching at the impromptu contact. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ being hugged... she just wanted some warning before Jasmine decided to cut off her air supply.

"Jasmine?" Orion asked tentatively as he poked her on the shoulder, "Carry on and I think Delphie may well blast you into another dimension..." As the emerald haired woman looked up, she caught sight of Delphie's twitching hand before promptly releasing her as quickly as she could.

"Sorry!" she apologised hastily, backing away from Delphie in palpable fear. "I didn't mean it! Sorry!" she ranted again, holding her hands up as a barrier between them both.

Delphie meanwhile, shook her head, her earring nearly smacking her face with the movement. "Do not worry about it," she reassured her, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. "But be sure to give me more warning next time."

"Sure," Jasmine nodded instantly, "sure, _sure!"_ she was taking the opportunity as best she could, hoping to not have her innards fried by the woman.

Lucas took the opportunity to step towards Delphie, curiosity dancing in his eyes. "You wish to know how and why the events occurred with my Slowpoke?" Delphie pre-empted him, causing the researcher's barely open mouth to snap shut in surprise. He nodded shortly and hastily, his thirst for knowledge dancing through his veins. "I do not know," Delphie admitted, much to Lucas' disappointment. "I can only assume it was something to do with the Shellder attached."

"Maybe," Lucas admitted begrudgingly. He'd been hoping for an easy answer... it seemed such a thing didn't exist. He cast a glance sideways, noticing the hulking figure of Crasher Wake walking towards them all.

"Well done!" he chortled as he stopped before Delphie, looking at her with new-found respect in his eyes. "I underestimated your abilities, and because of that, I lost." He watched Delphie, and felt himself suck his stomach in again. "And I suppose I could take your advice, perhaps I could stand to tone up a bit..." he mumbled as he patted his stomach, staring forlornly that eh body part. So much for being able to eat his favourite foods...

"I would agree so," Delphie remarked, causing her friends to share a collective withheld groan. There was blunt... and then there was Delphie. Wake visibly deflated, before shaking it off and letting out a loud, if not slightly faked, laugh.

"Don't be pushing your luck," he warned, shaking a finger at her, "need I remind you I _am_ a professional wrestler?" he flexed his muscles again, to which Delphie merely raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," Wake coughed, reaching into a pocket and pulled out a small case. Within there were many small metallic badges, all with the same design.

He pulled one out, letting the sun bounce off of its circular shape. It resembled a large lake with grey weeds growing towards the circular centre, and looked somewhat similar to Wake's mask.

"It is my pleasure to confer upon you the Fen Badge," Wake said as he handed the badge over to Delphie. "Take it as proof that you have bested me in my gym."

Delphie nodded as she accepted the badge graciously, placing it into her own badge case. "I thank you," she responded as she bowed her head in respect.

"It was my pleasure," Wake replied as he replaced his own badge case. "Now," he looked between the other three. "Are any of the rest of you challengers?"

"I am," Orion answered as he stepped forwards. "So... I'd like a gym battle too." He stopped as Wake rubbed his chin, seemingly evaluating Orion.

"Very well," Wake nodded a tone in his voice that they couldn't place. "Return to my gym in two hours, let my Pokémon heal first." With that, he turned and left, walking to the innards of his gym.

As the man left, Lucas' face suddenly lit up before falling just as quickly. "Damn!" he hissed, his arms dropping limply to his sides. "I forgot to ask about getting the battle tapes."

"Then ask the next time we're here," Orion suggested plainly. After all, it would be soon he'd be battling for a badge himself. He cast a glance backwards, noticing Combusken staring in complete trepidation at the pool before him, holding Snover quite tightly in his arms. Orion just hoped he could get Combusken over his fear before then.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Wake uses only two Pokemon from his rota in the games; Sharpedo and Floatzel**

**

* * *

**

**Big, long chapter with a gym battle! Been a while since one of these, and I couldn't find anywhere where I could leave the chapter for it to flow into the next. So Delphie's entire battle in one! The lull in gym battles should be gone now, especially seeing as there's two gym battlers in the group.**

**More insight into Team Phoenix, though with every realisation there seems to be another question. Nothing's going to be obvious for quite a long while. And on the topic of obviousness, I don't think anyone thought Delphie's Slowpoke would evolve and still be a Slowpoke at the end of the chapter. The concept of the devolution interests me, though it's only mentioned with the Slowpoke and Exeggcute. So would that mean that those Pokemon are less evolved in comparison to other Pokemon?**

**I do like writing the posh Pikachu though. If only because I like random things and writing the villains, and he's both.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them! Though, if you see anything that's you think is wrong, please don't hesitate with saying it. There's a few things that've been pointed out in reviews lately that I thought were wrong anyway, but when no-one mentions it, I tend to think I'm being paranoid! So leave constructive criticism if need be! I appreciate it, believe it or not!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_It was a weigh-up, risk throwing too much pressure on one, or too much on another_

_He suspected something, they were sure of it_

_Nothing was ever meant to be kept secret, he was coming to understand that_

_Defeat after defeat... it wasn't exactly confidence boosting_

_He'd gotten his revenge, and boy was it good!_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**


	54. A Wake of Realisation

**(Chapter 54; A Wake of Power)**

"So... do you actually have any evidence to back up this claim?"

Mar and Pyre both shared a guilty look as Volkner's question drifted through their ears. They'd come to report their latest mission to the G-Men member... only for the idea to seemingly be shot down before they could act.

"Do _you_ think they're likely to leave a paper trail?" Mar hit back, unabashed by Volkner's piercing gaze. "That would make it far too easy for the boss to be caught... every mission us grunts are given is by word of mouth, that way there's no direct trail."

Volker's deep blue eyes danced with a plethora of emotions; annoyance, curiosity and interest, among others. "Alright," the blonde nodded, sitting on the desk and leaning on his knee, "I'll bite. What's this ship meant to be hoarding?"

Mar and Pyre both shrugged at that, even as Drifloon wilted back to the floor. That was yet another detail they'd been left in the dark about. "We don't know for sure," Mar explained, his voice taught with honesty, "but it's something the boss wants recovered. If it's that important that he needs it back, then it's got to be something you can use to take him down."

"That's a good point," Volkner considered, a plan already unravelling in his mind. "But you do realise that you will have to board the ship too. We can't risk blowing your cover just yet."

"We know," Pyre answered this time, his hands knit together tensely in his lap. "We need to take something back to the boss too, or he'll start thinking something's up."

"That's correct," Volkner nodded once more. "Now," he adjusted slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable, "explain to me again every detail about this mission of yours..."

* * *

Twice in one day they'd come here; the Pastoria City gym. This time round, however, they were here for Orion's gym battle. As such, Snover was now sat quite happily in her 'mother's arms, gurgling softly with child-like interest at the new perspective.

"Well, no time like the present," Orion said decisively before walking towards the two glass screen doors. Everyone followed after him, Combusken bringing up the rear hesitantly, not wanting to stand within an inch of the watery battlefield. The fowl could sense that somehow, he'd end up in the water, much as Orion reassured him he wouldn't put him through that unless needs be.

"Ah-ha!" Wake's booming voice caught them suddenly, arriving just before the man walked into view. His wide grin was still splayed across his face, though upon seeing Delphie, he again sucked in his stomach subconsciously. Orion could only stand and wonder why he was trying to impress her so much... and why Delphie had mentioned he was 'more portly than she remembered'. "My next challenger," the leader beamed, not a moment before he slapped a broad hand down on Orion's shoulders.

The trainer's eyes instantly flared open, and he repressed the urge to cry out in protest. The man had one _hell_ of a right hook... and that was just a light tap on his shoulder! Orion knew for sure he wouldn't want to face this man in a wrestling match; he'd most likely have his butt kicked ten times over, just by the man _flicking_ him.

"Y-yeah," Orion stammered, trying to bite back the sheer pain flaring through his shoulder. "I'm here to challenge you," he confirmed, wanting nothing more right now than to comfort the screaming pain burning through his shoulder. Inwardly, he wondered if _everyone_ in Sinnoh was out to hurt him... it certainly felt that way.

"Very well," Crasher Wake nodded, turning slightly as he gestured out to the swimming pool/battlefield. "Let's head out to the battlefield, your friends are more than welcome to watch from the stands."

"Wait!" Lucas yelped, quickly blushing as all eyes fell on him, "I mean excuse me," he adjusted his beret sheepishly all of a sudden. "Is it possible for me to have a copy of the battle recording? I'm a researcher, and I wanted to look into everything that happened with the Slowpoke earlier."

Wake nodded, pressing a hand to his chin as he thought about it. "Sure, it's no problem, you can pick it up after the battle." Lucas' face lit up, and the leader decided to ask the question pressing his mind. "Though, how did you know leaders record their battles? It's not exactly a commonly known fact..." his gaze washed over everyone, stopping on Jasmine, whose eyes widened instantly, her head shaking side to side in denial.

"That would be my fault," Orion spoke up, drawing Wake's attention back to him. "You might know my dad; leader of the Eclipse Island Gym?" Understanding flared in the water leader's eyes, briefly nodding as Orion continued. "That's how I know about it... I'd occasionally have to replace the camera recordings or organise them. I..." he suddenly looked away, scratching at a cheek, "I didn't exactly know it was a need-to-know sorta thing..."

"It's not really," Wake confirmed, making Orion feel a lot lighter. "But it's not exactly a thing that we go around saying either. It's an open secret, hidden in plain view," he described, rubbing a hand over his stomach as he spoke. It seemed he was trying to pass a message to Delphie, his stomach muscles were like the camera. Delphie however, merely rolled her eyes, uninterested in the leader's point. "Anyway," Wake coughed, becoming serious again. "To the battlefield!"

* * *

"See look," Jasmine was smiling as she bounced Snover up and down on her knee, pointing down towards the battlefield. "Daddy's about to have a Pokémon battle," she explained, eliciting a gurgle of interest from the Pokémon. "When you're older, you'll be able to help him in them. Or," a devilish glint appeared in her ruby eyes as she whirled Snover round to face her, "you could help me in my contests?"

"Sno?" Snover asked in complete confusion, her head tilting to the side as if considering the offer. Honestly, she had no idea what mummy was talking about, but she was more than happy to continue getting the attention she was. "Snover!" she cawed happily as she watched down on the battlefield once more.

"Or perhaps Snover could decide to do neither," Delphie said bluntly, not even removing her steel gaze from the empty battlefield. "Or both? We are not to know at this point in time."

"And speaking in baby-talk won't help much either," Lucas added on as he began looking for his clipboard again, quickly placing a new sheet of paper or two on it. He threw a small smirk at Jasmine, who was seemed to be considering Delphie's words, Lucas' own having seemingly gone in one ear and out the other. He wasn't offended at all, though he did hope she would understand his point... it really was annoying when baby-talk was all you heard coming out the woman's mouth. He had thought it was only him until Delphie managed to snap a branch from her tree in her anger, nearly missing hitting Jasmine on the head with it. It really was another example of why Delphie had to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

"This is a four on four battle between the leader Crasher Wake, and the challenger, Orion Dusk!" the referee announced, throwing his arms into the air to get more volume to his voice. He was the same referee as earlier, with the same thinning ginger hair and circular glasses. All he needed was a tiny, quivering moustache, and Orion was sure he wouldn't be able to battle without laughing at the man. "Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! The battle will be over when either competitor has run out of available Pokémon!" A blue flag flared up to the referee's right, and he looked over at the leader. "Crasher Wake, please select your Pokémon."

"Certainly," Wake smirked, the ball already enlarged and on the tips of his fingers. "Gyarados, into the water!" he roared as he flung the ball forth, causing a large explosion of white light.

"_Gyaaahh!!!"_ Gyarados roared upon its arrival, near enough managing to send Orion flying backwards, just by the sheer force of its roar alone.

"Well... he's pulling out all the stops," Orion mumbled to himself, standing nonchalantly before the serpentine creature. "So I think I should too," he whispered as he plucked a Pokéball from his belt and enlarged it in his hand. "Gastly, it's time to shine!" With a bright flash the jolly ghost appeared, bouncing up and down on the spot happily, seemingly unfazed by the giant water snake glowering before him.

"Another trainer using tiny Pokémon?" Wake muttered as he rubbed a hand across his chin. "Well, let's see how they cope with _your_ size _and_ power!" he bellowed, accompanied quickly by the thunderous roar of Gyarados. Orion watched them both, silently wondering just how Snover was managing not to burst into tears at the sound; he was sure any _human_ child would have by now.

"Gyarados versus Gastly!" the referee exclaimed, thrusting both flags into the air, not a second before he brought them back down again. "Begin!"

"Gyarados!" the leader boomed, not a second into the match, "let's show them _power!_ Bite attack, now!" His grin plastered across his face, Wake felt triumphant of victory instantly, a feeling increased tenfold as his Pokémon let out a thunderous screech of a growl. The serpent sped forth, but all the while, Orion stood rigid, a small smirk across his face.

He knew now what he needed to do in this battle. After talking to Jasmine before Snover hatched, he'd realised he was thinking too much into everything. He needed to resort back to his old tactics, but include everything he was learning from everyone else. And so, Orion waited silently, watching as Gyarados bulleted through the water, while Gastly remained hovering on the spot. He watched, just until Gyarados started its attack, before screaming, "Gastly, phase out, now!"

"G-g-g-gassstlyyyy..." the ghost type cackled malevolently as he faded from view, leaving Gyarados to bite down on open air, its momentum carrying it into crashing against one of the pool's boundaries. The sheer force sent water cascading everywhere, inadvertently soaking the referee, who did not look amused in the slightest. "Gasst..." Gastly could be heard chuckling, his voice seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

"Now Gastly!" Orion started, feeling confidence fuel his veins, "stick to the shadows, and show _them_ power! Blast it with your Thunderbolt!" he yelled, hearing the familiar crackle of static in response. With a haunting hiss, Gastly launched a current of pure, blue electricity into Gyarados, causing the water type to screech in pain, thrashing under the charge to try and break the attack. Each time Gyarados would lash out at the direction of the attack, each time Gastly would quickly fade away before appearing in another shadow, setting about blasting the serpent again.

"Enough!" Wake roared, loud enough to snap his Gyarados past the pain it was feeling. "Negate it with Twister!" he demanded, not a second before Gyarados again snapped to attention. With a roar able to shatter glass, the creature span around on the spot, creating a vortex of blistering winds that surrounded the creature entirely, deflecting the blasts of electricity effortlessly. The pickup in the speed of the wind also had the effect of _dragging_ Gastly from his hiding place, trapping the gaseous Pokémon in the vortex. Orion's cries for Gastly to free itself brought no response; the Pokémon was simply too light to do much else than be caught in the twister.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Orion found himself frantically panicking about the battle. Forcing himself to take a breath, he realised he was falling into an old habit. Forcing himself to focus, his eyes fixed themselves on Gastly as the Pokémon's light weight was pulled around by the winds. "That's it!" Orion exclaimed to himself, punching a fist into a palm. "Gastly, weight yourself down with Ice Punch!"

"G-g-g-asst..." Gastly moaned as he struggled against the gale-force winds. Forcing the concentration necessary, ice began forming on its gases, adding enough weight to make the Pokémon drop back down to the water's surface, stumping Gyarados enough for it to stop the attack. A malevolent smirk crossed over Gastly's features, and on Orion's command, he spun on the spot, sending Thunderbolts arcing in every direction, electrocuting both Gyarados and the water it was swimming in.

"Gyy_yaaa!!"_ Gyarados screeched, now _severely _pissed off. It glared at Gastly with such a fear inducing gaze that the Ghost type found itself frozen to the spot, lacking the will to attack it again. The serpentine paid no mind to the human stating it had something to do with its Intimidate Ability before it screeched again and burned the ghost with a ball of red hot flames, powered by the rage within its draconic body.

"Gastly!" Orion cried out after seeing his Pokémon receive the sudden barbequing. Instantly the ghost shook itself, offering Orion a devilish wink before floating ominously again, staring off against the Gyarados. "Alright," the trainer allowed himself to cheer somewhat, relief washing briefly through him. "Now, Night Shade on the water!" Without a second's hesitation, Gastly complied, blasting the water below with streams of negative energy. The sheer power of the water meeting attack created a roaring crash of sound, blocking Orion's next command as waves spilled up and around Gastly. Not a second later they were frozen in place, a transparent wall of ice between Gyarados and Gastly.

The ice-wall also had the added effect of making Gastly seem almost triple the size he actually was, his looming presence haunting every nook and cranny of the ice.

"Now Gastly," Orion smirked, an action which was repeated on the Pokémon's face, though _infinitely_ more haunting. "Hypnosis!"

"Gyarados, look away!" Wake wailed, his serpent hearing the command not a moment too soon. The ghostly visage of Gastly's face suddenly gleamed, eyes warping an eerie purple as they danced out of the ice, the illusion increasing the field of the attack's effect. It was, however, completely useless if the opponent looked away, just like Gyarados was now. "Good!" the leader nodded appreciatively. "Now smack your Aqua Tail around! Aim in the direction opposite you're facing!"

"_Gyaaa!!!"_ Gyarados shrieked once more, its tail dancing with a spiral of water as it struck at the ice-wall like a whip, barely giving Gastly or Orion time to register the attack before it blasted the ice apart, sending large chunks of the frozen solid dropping to the water, floating lazily along the surface.

"Gastly, Night Shade on the block of ice!" Orion roared, pointing towards the largest piece of ice floating along the water's surface. With a shriek Gastly blasted a burst of energy into the frozen water. It bounced off the ice's surface instantly, hitting another block of ice, then another, picking up momentum until it suddenly blasted completely into Gyarados, force and speed creating such an impact it sent the serpentine creature flailing backwards, knocking its head on the pool's side as it went down.

"One last move," Orion announced as he watched the water type struggle to right itself, "knock it out with a Thunderbolt!"

"G-g-g-assst..." Gastly moaned not a moment before his eyes shone blue and electricity was sent flying forwards, knocking into Gyarados, shocking the snake entirely. With one final low, throaty growl, Gyarados fell towards the water's surface, floating heavily along the top.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!" the referee roared, thrusting the red flag into the air. "Gastly is the winner!"

Upon hearing this, Gastly visibly swelled up, floating along upside down in celebration.

Wake sighed, holding the ball up at arm's level as he recalled the sea serpent. Whispering his praise to the creature, he paused quickly to look back up at Orion, eyes narrowing in thought as he considered his next Pokémon. "Quagsire, into the water!" he roared as he threw another Pokéball forwards, letting it erupt in a large burst of light.

From it burst forwards a large blue creature with a wavy purple pattern on its back. On its face were two docile small eyes and a wide placated smile, giving it a simple look. Two arms hung limply by its side, each with three fingers, and a thin layer of slime coated its body.

Its mouth dropped open slackly, letting out a contended sigh of "Quag..." as it stood laxly on a platform.

"Let's start this off with a big hit!" Orion shouted enthusiastically, clenching a fist and throwing it forwards. "Gastly, use Night Shade!" With a screeching hiss, Gastly sent a wave of energy hurtling into Quagsire, the sheer force of which enough being able to kick up the water within the pool. However, for all the power it had, the energy simply _bounced_ off Quagsire's stomach, arcing into a nearby wall.

"Crap..." Orion hissed, clenching both his fists and scowling at the battlefield. If Gastly couldn't damage Quagsire with that, Orion seriously doubted if any of his other attacks would manage to impact the water type. "Gastly, return," he commanded as he held the ball aloft, calling the ghost type back in a beam of red energy.

"Busken?" Combusken clucked fearfully, giving Orion an edgy look. He did _not_ want to battle around this water, and he had no qualms about letting his trainer know as much.

"Don't worry," the trainer nodded, his next Pokémon already on his mind. Enlarging the ball in his hand, he felt he had the perfect remedy for Quagsire's defences. "Pinsir, it's time to shine!"

* * *

Jasmine squinted at Quagsire, wondering just how the creature got such a defence. She was sure she could somehow use that in her contests; she just needed to know how she could get her own Pokémon to such a peak physical condition. "Lucas?" her voice inclined instantly, and the researcher was instantly aware she wanted something. "How do you think Quagsire got such a defence?"

Tapping his pen against his chin, Lucas considered the question. "Crasher Wake's obviously trained his Pokémon with wrestling techniques; I'd imagine that would help promote his Pokémon's defence. That and if you train your Pokémon in one area, it's obviously going to be brilliant in that area."

"Huh," Jasmine nodded, considering the point. It was true, she could train her Pokémon in defence to make her opponents lose more points when attacking her... but it would mean deviating entirely from her own training. "I think I'll stick to my own training for now," she smiled as she bounced Snover up and down on her knee. "I need to fully understand both of yours, and Orion's first."

"It is advisable to first conquer the goals we set ourselves before moving onto trying to best others," Delphie said evenly, offering her own opinion into the matter. "Understand your own training completely first, then move onto understanding ours. Perhaps afterwards, you shall be able to understand more training methods."

Jasmine nodded once more, feeling the weight of Delphie's words sink in. It made the most sense... after all she was only really just starting out as a trainer, she couldn't start trying to take on too much at once.

* * *

"Pin pin_sir_!" Pinsir hissed upon emerging from its ball, clicking its horns in order to intimidate its opponent. However, Quagsire merely blinked in response, completely nonchalant about its new opponent. If anything, it infuriated Pinsir further, causing the bug to near enough snort puffs of smoke from its tiny nostrils.

"Quagsire!" Wake roared, clenching his triceps closer to himself, "Use Ancient Power!" Not a moment later, a soft groan escaped Quagsire's mouth, followed by a large sphere of condensed white energy coalescing before the creature's orifice. Both its hands were lifted to either side of its mouth, concentrating the energy even further. With a lax-sounding cry Quagsire threw the sphere forth, hurtling towards the hulking form of Pinsir.

"Pinsir!" Orion cried out as the attack was launched. "Crash that attack with your Brick Break!" A series of hisses escaped the bug's mouth not a moment later, vertical rows of teeth clicking together as the Pokémon's fists shone a brilliant white. A screech escaped the Pokémon's mouth as it threw the fist forwards, crashing into the sphere of energy, causing it to shatter into a multitude of tiny pieces, letting it flit away like glitter on the wind.

Smirking to himself, Orion watched as Pinsir flexed its own muscles, looking like a perfect Pokémon for Crasher Wake. He knew that the Pokémon had no interest in dodging attacks; Pinsir liked to prove its strength by meeting the attacks thrown at it head on.

"An impressive show of strength!" Wake commented, his Quagsire too nodded its agreement. "But there are always methods around every situation. Quagsire, jump into the water!"

"Quag..." the Pokémon remarked in a docile tone before leaping into the water headfirst, disappearing underneath the cool blue surface.

"Pinsir!" Pinsir screeched into the water, scowling after its opponent. The bug type saw no need to hide away to launch attacks, real opponents fought with honour, attacking each other face first, meeting each other in a show of strength.

"Pinsir, use this time to strengthen yourself!" Orion shouted, hearing a response by the Pokémon clicking its horns together in anticipation. "Use Bulk Up!" Instantly afterwards Pinsir tensed again, covering itself in an aura of red that seemed as angry as the Pokémon did intimidating. For all it did though, Pinsir may have put on a clown hat and shoes with the laugh it elicited from Wake.

"Quagsire, how about you show them why you don't need to boost yourself up!" Wake demanded, his eyes taking in the whole pool's size, not focusing on one specific point. "Use Focus Punch!" Silence followed, an eerie silence that left Orion and Pinsir both wondering whether the Pokémon heard it or not. A second later it sounded like an explosion went off in the pool, as suddenly the platform holding Pinsir was _rocketed_ into the air, bug type flailing in the air as the platform shattered in mid-air.

A second later another sphere of pure white energy burst from the water, the Ancient Power attack speeding into and shattering on Pinsir, blasting the Pokémon further into the sky before letting it crash down heavily on another platform, the resounding impact echoing all around the arena, causing everyone but Wake to wince.

Orion found his mouth hanging ever so slightly open in shock. He knew a Quagsire's hearing was good, but he'd barely even seen Crasher Wake's lips move before the Ancient Power shattered into his Pokémon. He scowled, the expression rapidly becoming one of relief as Pinsir pushed himself to his feet, hissing in contempt at its opponents.

"Good going Pinsir!" the trainer cheered, frowning as he saw the angry glint appear in Pinsir's eyes. He knew he needed to spend some time with the Pokémon trying to understand it a bit more. "Charge in for an X-Scissor!"

"Pin _pinsir!_" the bug type challenged as it raced forwards, horns shining a bright white colour as it lowered its head. The instant the Pokémon had leapt off the platform, Quagsire resurfaced, blasting Pinsir back into the side walls.

Despite it, Orion felt a small smile tug at his cheeks. Through that, he'd managed to figure out something about how the battle was being fought now. Holding an arm aloft, he clutched Pinsir's Pokéball in his hand, pressing down on a small hidden switch. "Pinsir, return," he spoke, calling the bug back in a beam of pure red energy. A brief look of confusion and slight frustration cross over Wake's face, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Letting out a long, drawn out breath, Volkner felt his vocal chords vibrate in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair. With their mission happening at such short notice, there was only two of their force able to check this mystery container near the Pastoria shores.

The small number of operatives wasn't the problem, they often operated in small groups of two or three... it was just that they hadn't managed to scan the area of gather any intel on the ship before they boarded it. They were going in blind, knowing only as much as Mar and Pyre had been told; that what the boss needed was on the second sub-level of the ship.

They didn't even know what the ship had been used for in the past, and that was an unnerving fact in itself. But it was too good an opportunity to pass up; gathering evidence that could somehow be used to implicate Team Phoenix in some sort of crime. It could turn out a total bust, but that was the risk they were willing to take. Although, the more he went over these plans, the more Volkner was sure _he_ knew something, they were sure of it – Mar, Pyre and himself.

But surely...what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Gastly, it's time to shine!" the blonde cried as he threw another ball forwards, calling the ghost back out in a flash of bright white light. The Pokémon's lopsided grin was an instant uplift to the battle, and even Quagsire found itself smiling at its opponent.

"Back to this one, eh?" Wake mused aloud, staring contemplatively at Gastly. "Well, we'll have to see why you decided to get rid of the obvious brute strength of your Pinsir."

"Don't you worry," Orion smirked, "there's always a method in my madness." He grinned once more, winking at Gastly, who promptly cackled and returned the gesture. "Alright Gastly, strike at the water's surface with Ice Punch!" Another cackle came from the ghost, amplifying in volume as it edged ever closer to the water's surface, gases freezing over. As it did so, however, the water showed the briefest signs of bubbles, to which Orion grinned instantly. "Now Gastly!" he shouted, seizing the opportunity, "grab Quagsire's attack with Psychic, and return it to the sender!"

"Gassst... gassstleee!" Gastly wailed suddenly, eyes shining blue as it grabbed the underwater attack, struggling against the unseen force. A moment later there was a large explosion under the water, resulting in Quagsire being thrown up from the depths, bouncing over a platform haphazardly.

"Gastly, let's finish this!" Orion shouted, feeling adrenaline surge through his own veins, "One final Psychic!" Instantly the blue light flared again from Gastly's eyes, coating Quagsire in the same eerie glow. Quagsire let out a long, drawn out groan as the invisible pressure suddenly pressed against its body, seemingly crushing it. Stuggling against the invisible bonds, Quagsire let out a series of more groans as it flailed, not a moment before Gasty suddenly let out another shriek, coupled with Quagire's body being thrown against the walls of the stands, leaving a Quagsire-shaped hole in the wall.

The referee needed only one glance before he made his decision. "Quagsire is unable to battle!" he declared, noticing the unfocused look in the Pokémon's eyes. "Gastly is the winner."

* * *

"He has improved," Delphie commented as the announcement was made. "In our battle, I could sense his lack of focus. It would seem that in this battle he has learnt from that, able to think more like how he did before."

"Sno sno snover!" Snover trilled, throwing her arms up into the air, sensing that 'daddy' was being talked about. Not a moment later 'mummy' was bouncing her up and down again, much to the baby's enjoyment.

"So, he's learnt from that battle, at least," Jasmine concluded, staring thoughtfully at the battlefield. "I was afraid he wouldn't" she admitted with a shake of her head, causing a few strands of hair to stick awkwardly on her face. "I mean, when I spoke to him afterwards, he was pretty bummed out about it. It took a while for me to convince him he wasn't a complete failure."

As the words sunk in, Delphie felt a small smile cross over her lips. "Everyone handles defeat in different ways. Unfortunately, Orion takes such an occurrence to heart." Noticing Wake pull out his next Pokéball, she felt a frown cross over her face. "Though I hope Orion can keep such a level of confidence. There are going to be more defeats on the road, and not all of them shall be worked past by words of encouragement from yourself."

Listening to such a speech, Jasmine couldn't help rolling her eyes. So much for being optimistic...

But part of her agreed; Orion did take losses badly on himself, she just hoped one wouldn't occur for him today.

* * *

"I congratulate you for your progress so far," Wake smiled as he held his Pokéball aloft, glancing at Orion. "But let me assure you, your winning streak won't be continuing! Poliwrath, into the water!" he bellowed, throwing another Pokéball forwards. What emerged was a large, blue frog-like Pokémon, with a large circular body. Two arms ripped with muscles hung by its sides, looking even larger into contrast to the comparatively thin legs. Covering all of its stomach was a white patch of skin with a black spiral pattern, and two bulbous eyes started out from atop its body.

"Poli..." it grunted, posing like an Adonis, much like how Crasher Wake was now. "Poliwrath!"

_Poliwrath..._ Orion considered, wondering just what the Pokémon could do. It was a creature native primarily to Johto and Kanto, two lands Orion could admit he hadn't travelled to yet. "Alright Gastly, blow away Poliwrath with your Night Shade!"

"I don't think so," Wake laughed, throwing his head back as Gastly charged up the attack. "Poliwrath, _swat_ that attack aside, and then knock the Pokémon out of the sky with Hydro Pump!"

"Poli..." the Pokémon grunted as it planted a foot heavily on the ground, readying for the attacks aiming at it. With a haunting screech, Gastly unleashed the Night Shade, sending it on a collision course with Poliwrath's face. However, the Pokémon literally _slapped_ the attack aside, knocking it into the water, where it caused nothing more than a few ripples. An instant later Poliwrath flexed its biceps, the motion distracting Gastly from the sudden torrent of water erupting from Poliwrath's mouth, knocking the Ghost type out of the air instantly, causing it to wail in pain as the attack hurtled into it.

"_Damn!"_ Orion found himself cursing, taken aback by the Pokémon's power. He knew that Poliwrath's attack was a lot more powerful than its special skills, leading him to worry before Gastly floated back into the sky, looking battered and exhausted, but more than ready to carry on. "Gastly, come back for now!" Orion called as he recalled the Pokémon back into its ball, staring blankly at the orb in his hand for a moment. He knew exactly how to handle this battle, and offered a reassuring smile at Combusken, hearing the Pokémon cluck in worry behind him.

"Alright, let's do this," he declared as he plucked another Pokéball from his belt, holding it in his hand almost gloatingly. "Kirlia, time to shine!"

"Lia~" Kirlia hummed as she burst from the Pokéball, seemingly floating onto the platform with the grace of professional ballet dancers. Curtseying towards Poliwrath, she straightened back up, fire and excitement visibly dancing in her eyes.

"Ha!" Wake barked instantly, a scrutinising eye passing over the Pokémon. "That Pokémon of yours looks _far_ too frail to beat mine!" he declared, throwing his head back and laughing, prompting Kirlia to clench her fists in annoyance.

"Don't judge just yet," Orion chastised, trying to make sure his ego didn't swell too much. "You've lost twice to a ball of gas so far," he reminded the gym leader, causing the gloating smile to suddenly be replaced with a frown.

"Fine," Crasher Wake glowered, still managing to keep an air of aloofness about him. "Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!"

"Kirlia, twirl out the way!" Orion barked in counter. Not a second later Poliwrath took a deep breath and shot out a stream of water at enough force to break bricks. Kirlia however hummed happily, throwing her arms into the air and twirling to her left, spinning like a brilliant dancer. At the end of her spin she had collected a spiral of rainbow-coloured leaves, and with a backwards wilt they hurtled forwards, knocking again and again into Poliwrath, who grunted at each hit.

"Don't let it hinder you like that!" the leader roared, thrusting a pointed finger forwards. "Jump into the water and use your momentum for a Giga Impact!"

"Kirlia, Thunder Wave the water!" Orion shouted hastily in reply, watching as Poliwrath leapt straight into the water.

"Poli!" Poliwrath grunted as it parted the water, hiding deep underneath instantly. From below it could see Kirlia spin, gathering the energy she needed for her Thunder Wave. Growling lowly underwater, Poliwrath swam forth with the speed of an Olympic swimmer, coating itself in a pink glow. The water type burst out of the water with ferocity, a millisecond before Kirlia fired her Thunder Wave into the water, coating it all in an electrical current. "Poli..._wrath!_" the Pokémon rumbled as the momentum carried on, colliding into the frail Kirlia with the force of a wrecking ball.

The psychic type was knocked back the length of the pool by the force of the attack, thankfully landing on another platform rather than the water, which was currently dancing with occasionally sparks.

"Kirlia!" Orion cried out, unconsciously stepping towards the battlefield. Feeling worry fuel her receptors, Kirlia forced herself up, feeling reassured in how much her trainer worried. After she stood, Kirlia let out a twirl of sheer happiness as Orion's relief flooded through her.

"Let's use this to our advantage!" the blonde roared, pointing behind Poliwrath. "Teleport and then knock some sense into it with Thunder Punch!" Bright blue light flared in two spots in quick succession, and suddenly Kirlia was behind Poliwrath, her fists dancing with sparks of electricity. With a furious cry sheer punched the Pokémon in the low of its back, hitting it with the fury retained from Poliwrath's trainer's comment.

"Don't take that!" Wake bellowed, seeing Poliwrath's muscles twitch in annoyance. "Blast Kirlia with a close range Hydro Pump!"

"_Poli!_" Poliwrath scowled as it swirled around on the spot, glaring down fiercely at the somewhat worn out Kirlia. It threw its arms into the air, gathering as much air as it could before it would spit out the torrent of water.

"Kirlia, _quick!_" Orion yelped, leaning further towards the field. "Trace Water Absorb!" In that instant, Poliwrath suddenly boomed a loud croak of its name before water thrust into the psychic type at point blank range, knocking her flying into the sky. However, mid-air, Kirlia gracefully flipped backwards, floating down to the platform beneath, twirling and curtseying once more to her opponents.

"Water's no good now then..." Wake scowled, rubbing a hand over his chin as he thought about it. "Fine," he grunted, impassive to the sudden development. "Poliwrath, use Mind Reader!"

_What's he planning...?_ Orion wondered as Poliwrath's eyes took on a purple tinge, the whole Pokémon turning to face Kirlia completely.

"Now," Wake boomed, pointing eagerly towards Kirlia. "Fissure!"

_That_ made Orion's eyebrows jump into his hairline. Cold fear danced in his stomach as his mind raced for an idea. "Kirlia!" he cried, his commands coming out completely on instinct. "Wait until the attack's launched and then teleport onto Poliwrath's back!"

"Poli_wrath!"_ the water type croaked, punching a heavy fist onto the platform supporting its weight. Fissures quickly appeared on the surface, wasting no time in crisscrossing and racing across the water towards Kirlia. However, as Kirlia suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light, the fissures reversed direction, charging straight back at the Tadpole Pokémon. "Poli?" Poliwrath barely had time to croak in sheer horror before its own attack ploughed into it, knocking the water type completely off its feet, burying it in a newly opened fissure on the platform. Kirlia, however, calmly flipped off Poliwrath when the attack subsided, twirling happily around her self-harmed opponent.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle!" the referee roared, thrusting a red flag into the air again. "Kirlia is the winner!"

Pressing a hand over his heart, Orion let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. It was a sheer stroke of luck that worked... in reality he was hoping the best that would happen was that Poliwrath would be knocked out _alongside_ Kirlia, he honestly expected the psychic type to be knocked out. Not that he was complaining though – it was a brilliant stroke of luck on his behalf.

* * *

Lucas was staring down at the battle, wondering just whether Orion would manage to win without a single loss. A brief glance to his notes showed that the trainer was definitely improving – even if the researcher had swapped his style of note taking. Since Pavo had discovered that he was doing research with his friends as the main variables, Lucas had elected to write his notes in another language. He was thankful that his parents had made sure he knew another language... though he never thought he'd be using them in such a deceitful way. When he thought about what they would say when they found out... Lucas swallowed nervously. Between friends... nay, best friends, as they were, nothing was meant to be kept secret... he was coming to understand that now.

But how could he say anything to them without them going mad? He'd been secretly making notes about them all since meeting them – almost for three months on Orion, having known him the longest.

It wasn't right... but he couldn't think of any other research project he could use to fast-track himself into becoming a fully-fledged researcher. He did think that getting to such a level in the fastest way was the best course of action... now, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Well, I'm impressed," Crasher Wake admitted, nodding his head respectfully to Orion. "You've managed to beat me three-for-three so far, not many people achieve such a feat. But-" a confident glint appeared on his eyes, the same emotion expressed in his smirk. "You're not going to get past my strongest Pokémon without a loss! Floatzel, into the water!"

"Zel!" Floatzel growled as it appeared, staring down at the dainty Pokémon across the field from it. After the battle, there were now only two platforms left; the water was currently littered with the debris of the other platforms, as well as large chunks of ice. The water still sparked with the effects of Kirlia's Thunder Wave, leaving it so that there were only the two platforms left to stand on safely.

"Floatzel!" the gym leader shouted, confidence being exuded from his every pore. "Use Crunch!" With blinding speed the water type jetted forwards, snatching Kirlia in its fanged teeth. Crunching down on the psychic type's delicate horns, Floatzel snarled and shook her before spinning and throwing the Pokémon into the water, causing the psychic type to screech as the electrified water further damaged her. A mere second later her unconscious body floated along the water's surface, twitches coming from her body as sparks danced off her body.

"Kirlia is unable to battle!" the referee declared, thrusting the blue flag into the air with such vigour he nearly knocked his glasses off his own face. "Floatzel is the winner!"

Upon hearing the announcement, Orion felt his jaw drop open fully. Kirlia would have been at full health... there was no doubting Floatzel was powerful. Letting out a sigh, he held up Kirlia's Pokéball, recalling the fallen Pokémon. "You made me proud," he whispered to the sphere, knowing he was giving off the same feelings, which she would no doubt pick up on.

* * *

The soft sound of fingers drumming on a desk echoed around the room, the wooden sound giving the only sound other than the crackling of the fire.

With a disapproving grunt, the masked figure reached over and picked up a black folder from his desk, cold, calculating eyes passing over the folder's title; 'Experiment #203. Location: Pastorian Cruise liner.

* * *

"Pinsir, it's time to shine!"

With a flash, the bug appeared back on the field, clicking its teeth menacingly at Floatzel.

"Flozel," Floatzel remarked smugly, folding its arms and staring down its nose at the bug before it. The act infuriated the bug type even further, and Orion found himself wondering when he'd earned such respect from the creature to stop it running over there and ripping Floatzel to shreds.

"Now, shall we continue turning this all around?" Crasher wake remarked, standing with arms folded, exactly like his Pokémon. "Now Floatzel," he shouted throwing a pointed hand forwards, "charge in with Aqua Jet!"

"Stand strong and knock it away with Stone Edge!" Orion countered, gripping his fists and holding them tensely at his sides. The Pokémon clicked its horns and roared, white orbits of stones suddenly forming around it, moving with extreme speed. Not a second later Floatzel charged forth like a torpedo, only to be swatted aside like a speck of dust by the orbiting stones. As the water type was knocked away, Pinsir roared once more and threw its body backwards, the stones zooming after Floatzel and knocking it further into the wall, where it eventually peeled off and fell into the water.

"Flo flo_zel_!" Floatzel roared as the electrified water coursed over its body, shocking its system more and more. With a grunt of effort, Floatzel swam through the water, pulling itself back onto the platform, where it sunk down onto one knee, electricity dancing over its body at random intervals.

Wake scowled, noticing the paralysis dancing over his Pokémon. "Don't worry about the paralysis!" he advised, pointing again into the battlefield. "Use Water Gun!" Instantly afterwards a torrent of water erupted from the Pokémon's mouth, spiralling round in midair before impacting on Pinsir, knocking the screeching bug back, ever closer to the water. With a screech Pinsir snapped its arms before its body, dispelling the stream of water attacking it.

_Damn_... Orion bit back a scowl as he noticed his dripping wet bug seething on a platform. Pinsir had no long range attacks... the bug didn't seem to approve of attacking from a distance. But now he had to get the Pokémon in closer, noticing Wake's sudden shift to distance attacks. Deciding on a gamble, he threw a fist forwards, pointing towards Floatzel. "Pinsir, jump at Floatzel and use Brick Break!"

Almost drawing his fears to the surface, the command brought a smirk to Wake's face. The trainer waited until the bug had leapt into the air and started its attack before issuing his own command. "Use Facade!" he roared, and Orion felt his stomach drop completely.

"Flo _floatzel!"_ Floatzel boomed, arms taking on a brilliant white glow even as Pinsir closed in towards it. In a sudden movement, Floatzel's body snapped up, meeting Pinsir fist-on-fist. Both Pokémon scowled at the other for a moment, before Floatzel whipped round and smacked into Pinsir's body with its twinned tails. The bug type was sent flying into the pool water, where it received the same treatment as Floatzel not a few minutes prior, but ended up with the same end result as Kirlia.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" the referee announced, his plump cheeks turning a bright red as he moved suddenly. "Floatzel is the winner!"

* * *

Turning the page, the cold eyes scanned over the contents within, picking out the key parts of information. There were a variety of _experiments_ hidden within the bowels of the ship... creatures that were never to see the light of day.

And so, soon enough, the ship was going to be _cleansed_. There was only one reason why he'd dispatched agents there, as well as everywhere else there were locations with such experiments hidden away. There was a mole in the organisation... he was sure of it. And what were grunts, if not disposable?

* * *

Orion was standing numbly, holding a Pokéball in his hand. It was a weigh-up, risk throwing too much pressure on one, or too much on another. Gastly was no doubt tired and nearly knocked out, whereas Combusken _was_ at full health, but had a fear of water hindering it. He sighed, enlarging the Pokéball in his hand.

"Gastly, it's time to shine!" he cried, throwing the ball forwards. The ghost emerged, grinning happily, although Orion noticed that its gases were thinner than usual, and the Pokémon itself was hovering closer to the ground than normal.

"Floatzel, finish this quickly!" Wake bellowed, confident in this battle's result. "Use Water Gun!"

"Gastly, hide in the platform!" Orion countered, hoping the Pokémon would manage it before the attack hit. Seconds later it did, the ghost managed to hide within the safety of the platform as the stream of water bounced harmlessly off the surface, running instantly into the pool. Feeling relief flood back through him, Orion felt a smile tugging back at his lips. "Alright! Now, Night Shade!"

"_Gassst..._" Gastly wailed as he floated out of the platform, looming ominously over the water type before blasting it with a sudden wave of sinister energy. Wincing at the pain, Floatzel grit its teeth and clenched at the ground, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Floatzel?!" Wake barked, now taking a step towards the pool himself. Gritting its teeth again, the water type pushed itself upwards, throwing a reassuring grin at its trainer. "Good!" the leader laughed, throwing his head back as he laughed. "Now, Water Pulse!"

"Gastly, in the platform again!" Orion called, confident that his Pokémon could dodge the attack. However, Wake suddenly smirked again, unnerving the blonde again. As quickly as the ghost could hide in the platform, the sphere of water exploded on the platform, rocking it over the electrified platform. The sudden movement of the unstable ground knocked Gastly out of its hiding place, where after Floatzel suddenly blasted it with another Water Pulse, knocking it with force enough to torpedo the Pokémon into the platform it had just emerged from, where on it detonated with a large splash of water.

As the water dripped away, the result was clear as the ghost type stared blankly up at the ceiling. "Gastly is unable to battle!" the referee announced, thrusting a red flag into the air.

Wincing, Orion blocked out the rest of the referee's cry as he recalled Gastly, whispering his praise to the Pokémon. Defeat after defeat... it wasn't exactly reassuring. Suddenly, the tables had been turned on him completely, and now he was left to Combusken, who seemed like he was about to have a heart attack at the thought of battling on the water.

* * *

Jasmine's heart dropped back into her stomach, watching as Gastly was recalled. Orion was doing so well, but now... now Crasher Wake had managed to knock out three of his Pokémon in succession, leaving him with the hydrophobic Combusken.

"Sno-oo-_ver_!" Snover suddenly wailed, picking up on 'mummy's' upset mood. As quickly as she was spun round, Snover reached up and made grabbing motions at the air, which Jasmine understood instantly, wrapping the Pokémon up in a hug.

Feeling 'mummy' relax slightly, Snover considered it a job well done. Hugs solved everything according to the baby... and they also made her slightly tired.

* * *

"Combusken..." Orion crouched down to look at his Pokémon, who was looking away from the water's surface. "Buskie..." he tried again, placing a hand on the Pokémon's shoulder. "We both know it's down to you now... but..." he bit his lip, trying to get the creature to look at him. "If you don't want to battle, it's fine, just let me know."

"Busken..." Combusken clucked, staring at the water's surface. He knew it wouldn't take much to defeat Floatzel, and that knowledge made him feel stronger. But... the sheer amount of water made the Pokémon's heart drop into his stomach, sheer fear gripping him completely. Combusken took a step closer, leaning over and staring into the pool water below. Fear won out again, and suddenly Combusken backed away, shaking his head.

"You're sure?" Orion asked tentatively, resting a hand on the Pokémon's shoulder again. Upon receiving the Pokémon's guilty nod, Orion offered Combusken a small smile before standing fully, staring over at the gym leader.

"Crasher Wake..." he started, feeling his voice crack. He swallowed, forcing back the feeling. "I forfeit," he announced, placing a reassuring hand onto Combusken's shoulder. "I'm not going to make Combusken battle."

Looking over, Wake nodded as he recalled Floatzel, ignoring the referee's announcement. He offered a smile to the trainer, one not patronising in the least, rather as a mark of respect for the trainer putting the Pokémon's needs first.

* * *

"Orion..." Jasmine started as she walked over to him, handing Snover back over. "Try not to take this too hard," she stated, no longer looking reassuring, more stern and annoyed. "It wasn't your fault you lost."

"Neither was it Combusken's," the trainer snapped, noticing Jasmine's eyes draw down to the Pokémon. "I won't make my Pokémon fight if they don't want to."

Scowling, Jasmine's eyes flicked back to Orion, anger dancing within them. "I didn't blame anyone, _actually_." She shot back, poking a finger in his chest. "I was trying to reassure _you_. If you want to throw it back in my face, then _fine_!" She looked away, folding her arms as her face screwed up in annoyance.

Sighing, Orion reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry," he apologised, extremely aware of Lucas and Delphie's eyes boring holes into his back. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Good," Jasmine suddenly smiled as she looked around again, bouncing happily. "Next time you do, I'll be sure to get my own back."

The way she said it so _cheerily_, _that_ was what unnerved Orion the most about her statement.

"Maybe next time, huh?" Lucas said as he stepped next to Orion, placing a hand on his arm. "I managed to record a load of details about Wake's battling if you want-"

"No," Orion interrupted Lucas, shaking his head stubbornly. "In the rematch, I'll beat him by my own tactics, not using, well," he offered a cheeky grin, "a cheat sheet. No offence or nothing."

"Point taken," the researcher nodded, eyes lighting up as he noticed Crasher Wake walking towards them, holding a small disc in his hand.

"The security camera feed, just as I promised," the masked man said as he placed the disc into Lucas' waiting hands. "I hope you manage to discover how the Pokémon managed to evolve like that." His smile broke across his face, genuine interest dancing in his eyes. He turned to Orion slowly, before suddenly clapping his hand down on the trainer's shoulder, noticing the briefest flash of pain dance in the blonde's emerald eyes. "I commend you for doing what you did," he said honestly, meaning every word. "Not many trainers would forfeit a match because of their Pokémon's fears."

"Busken!" Combusken suddenly cried, looking irate at Wake's comment.

"Okay," the leader laughed, petting the creature on the head. "Due to a Pokémon's interests," he amended, earning a cluck of approval from the fire type. "I can honestly admit I would have lost if the battle had continued." Holding his hand out suddenly, he flashed a grin at Orion. "I look forward to our rematch – if that is what you aim for."

"I do," Orion confirmed as he shook the outstretched hand, his mind already whirring on how he should approach the battle next time.

A sudden cry erupted from Lucas, causing them all to whirl round on the researcher, who had suddenly paled, rummaging through his bag in a frantic panic. "W-where..." he started fearfully, looking up at them all with wide eyes. "Where's my research gone?"

Clucking merrily to himself, Combusken wondered how long it would take Lucas to find the research hidden behind the toilet in their room. He'd gotten his revenge, and boy was it good!

The only thing the Pokémon didn't realise was what the research was actually on. If he knew, Lucas' panic would have increased tenfold, for the very pages Combusken had hidden were the very pages detailing everyone's training methods and styles.

Lucas could only hope now he could find them before someone else did, and his dirty little secret was exposed to everyone.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ The only Pokemon not used by Wake so far that he uses in the games is Ludicolo**

**~ 5 of the 9 Pokemon mentioned in this chapter have gender differences - 3 of which belong to Crasher Wake**

**

* * *

**

**Well, a multitude of events happened in this chapter, what more can I say? Between Combusken's fear of water affecting being able to battle, and whatever might be happening on the Pastorian boat, there's even more things to be addressed in the next few chapters.**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_She felt all control slipping away from her body_

_The last contest she entered ended when bombs went off_

_"Do it, and I swear you won't have to worry about the boss"_

_"I swear to whatever God you believe in... this better be quick"_

_She knew, he was sure of it  
_

_

* * *

_**In the mean time, I wish you all a Happy Christmas!!!**

**'Til next time!  
**


	55. Training Days

**(Chapter 55; Training Days)**

In light of his defeat in the Pastoria Gym, Orion had decided to spend the day on the beach training his Pokémon, building them up to see if they could re-challenge the gym the next day. Kirlia and Gastly were in a practice battle, while Pinsir was sparring with Lucas' Grotle, pitting the bug's strength against the turtle's defences. Snover was sleeping quite happily in Orion's arms, content to sleep the day away.

Combusken meanwhile, was training with Orion, both trying to implement a new form of defence with the creature. Orion was hoping, if he could build up a wall – per se – maybe Combusken could manage to battle around the water.

"Alright Buskie," Orion nodded,, mind already running the idea through. "Start off with a Swords Dance." A cluck of confirmation followed as the fowl spun around, fixed on the spot, creating a small whirlwind of sand cloaking around him. Noting how he could use _that_ later, Orion focused on his own plan now. "Alright, now add a Flamethrower to the mix! Try trapping it in your vortex!"

"Busken busken busken _busken!"_ Combusken cried as he added fire to the defensive manoeuvre, creating a swiling vortex of flames. They span up and around him, reaching up into the sky before the extreme heat burnt away most of the air within the spiral, causing Combusken to stop the attack prematurely, kneeling down, trying to catch his breath.

"Combusken?" Orion paced forwards, stopping before the Pokémon in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Com," the Pokémon nodded in determination, straightening up and aiming to perform the attack again. However, it met the same result, the heated air cutting off oxygen flow, causing Combusken to stop before he suffocated.

"We're gonna have to take this a bit slower," Orion decided as he knelt before the Pokémon, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, the other holding the still sleeping Snover. "Try adding a small amount of flames first, then slowly build it up. Maybe that way you can cope with the thinner air?"

Nodding his affirmation, Combusken tried again, managing to capture Orion's attention, causing the trainer not to notice Jasmine walk over to him, curiosity apparent in her eyes.

"What'cha doing?" she asked jovially, the question so sudden it caused Orion to jump up in shock. Unable to hide her giggle, Jasmine stopped to watch Combusken a moment more before turning back to Orion. "So what's the reasoning behind this technique?"

Smiling slightly, Orion stood back up, eyes trained on his Pokémon as he spoke. "I'm trying to get Combusken to turn Swords Dance into a defensive attack...but the only problem is that the fire's cutting off the air supply within the vortex." He frowned, watching as Combusken cut off the attack again, panting for breath. "At the moment, it's only acting as a Fire Spin."

"Maybe you should try another elemental attack?" Jasmine offered another opinion, wanting to help. "Surely Combusken can learn another elemental attack that isn't fire-based?"

"He can't," Orion answered, shaking his head. "I checked, but fire's the only attack that can work for him at the moment. Thing is though..." the trainer pondered the idea, "would it work with another element?"

Sensing a challenge, Jasmine grinned as she fished in her bag for a Pokéball. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" She threw the Pokéball upwards, calling out her Jynx in a bright flash of light. The Pokémon's large lips curled upwards in a smile as she stood gracefully on the beach.

"Jynx..." she groaned under the glare of the sun, feeling the warm heat disrupt her body's naturally cold temperature. "Jy-ynx..."

"I've got an idea for you to try Jynx," Jasmine explained to the Pokémon. "I want you to use Powder Snow, but command it to swirl around you, like a variation on Fire Spin."

"Jynx," the Pokémon nodded, using her psychic abilities to help her understand. "Jyyynxx..." she groaned as she threw her arms upwards, snow spiralling around her suddenly, adding a cool chill to the warm day. It swirled around her brilliantly, small chunks of ice illuminating the Pokémon's figure brilliantly, making her look like a fearsome deity of ice. Small chunks of ice flicked away, hitting both humans and Combusken.

"That's not Powder Snow," Orion observed, flinching as the ice struck him. Jynx's swirling gales calmed down a moment later, leaving the air with a distinct chill. "_That_ was Hail... the ice weather move."

Jasmine smiled regardless, the move had worked the exact way she wanted it to. "Powder Snow, or Hail, that was brilliant Jynx!" she commended the Pokémon, offering her a hug whilst shooting Orion a look that clearly read 'that's how it's done'. After all, what fun was training if there wasn't a little friendly competition in the mean time?

"I knew we should have copyrighted that move..." the trainer muttered, shaking his head as he sighed. Even so, a grin glistened on his face, and Orion wondered just how and why the woman wanted to taunt him so. His mind drifted to Lucas, wondering where the researcher was, and whether or not he'd found the research he was so desperately looking for.

_

* * *

Shit, shit, SHIT!_

The one word was how Lucas felt right now, and it was the only word running through his head. Why had he ever been so stupid to start recording details about his friends? All their training methods, how it made their Pokémon compare to those in the wild, even to each other, it was all documented behind their backs. He'd even noted down all the flaws in their battling abilities, and where they'd gone wrong! What an idiot he felt now! If someone had come across them, they could be sold for a lot if and when they managed to qualify for the league and grand festival.

_Shit!_

He didn't know why he'd started doing it in secret... but he had. He reasoned he was too afraid to ask them directly, and now he'd carried on doing to research behind their backs. Sinking to his knees in the middle of the room, leaning heavily on the bed, he remembered the exact words that had been used to end his last relationship.

"_You're too self-absorbed in your own goals Lucas. You'd sell out everyone to get to where you want, including me. That doesn't make you a good friend, a good boyfriend even. You're just a worm! No, a leech, sucking on everyone else until you can find someone that can take you further, then you'll latch onto them! I won't let you sell me out in the same way, no now, not __**ever**__!"_

He winced, recalling the memory, the sheer force within the man's voice that he'd never heard before. It was all true, Lucas realised... he'd sold out his friends to further his own goals as a researcher... the words rang through his head again and again.

"_You'd sell everyone out!_

"_That doesn't make you a good friend!_

"_...Sucking on everyone else!"_

At the time, he'd never realised the weight those words held; he'd brushed them off as insults from a scorned lover. Now, however, he saw the truth in them... and as clichéd as it was; the truth _hurt_. He was one of those two faced creeps everyone knew; nice to your face, and then would sell you out behind your back.

Stifling a sob, the man dragged himself to his feet, aiming towards the bathroom. He fell heavily on top of the closed toilet seat, just sat there, thinking, for a good while, only about what everyone would say to him. They trusted each other entirely, Lucas could see that plain as day, every one of them trusted the others with their lives, as they had proved before countless times. But Lucas... he'd taken that trust, ground it into the floor and spat on it by making a report on their training, evaluating them all like a food critic at a restaurant.

What made him feel worse though, was that even though he knew how _wrong_ it was to have the notes... he still wanted to hand them in, to achieve the glory he knew he'd gain from such a comprehensive report – after all, no other researcher had yet published findings on trainer behaviour and it's affects on Pokémon's strengths.

He winced at the thought, dropping his head in shame, shaking it in regret. As he did so, he caught sight of something stuffed behind the cistern of the toilet, something that made his heart leap as if it were the holy grail itself, shining in a golden aura for only him to see. The research notes he'd fretted about so much were hidden no doubt as a prank, intending to worry the researcher.

Whoever did it had just _no_ idea how much it had _scared _him, let alone _worried_.

Clutching the file of papers to his chest, Lucas forced his breathing to slow, stopping the beginnings of hyperventilation. He knew now, he wouldn't end up not giving the research in... but he felt he had to either stop the research or tell everyone. Skulking around like this, he was no better than a drug addict looking for their next fix.

Then again, those were yet more words the ex had used to describe him when they broke up. Letting out a small sob of self-realisation, Lucas wondered just how he could ever make amends to them all, the ex and he friend's whose trust he was abusing so freely, even now.

* * *

_Bronzor, I want you to use Double Team, while Espeon, you use Psych Up... Gah!_ Delphie punched closed fists against the ground, feeling complete confusion wash through her mind. She was trying to command two Pokémon at once, readying herself for double battles, but at the moment, she was sending too many commands out at once, or sending the command to the wrong Pokémon.

Sand exploded near her wrist, and Delphie instantly recoiled, blue eyes dancing with suspicion as they whirled around her surroundings. No Pokémon were near her – save for her own four, who were all looking at the woman in concern. Flinching somewhat, Delphie extended a hand hesitantly to the ground, breathing heavily as she felt a wash of power surge through her veins.

The sensation was like being filled with adrenaline – except with this rush, she felt all control slipping away from her body, out into the open, where anyone would be able to see her soul laid bare.

Since attacking Feng-Huang in the way she did, Delphie's mind had become imbued with power that she never felt before. She'd practised in secret at first, waiting until they stayed in a Pokémon centre, where she would move objects whilst Jasmine slept. She was slowly beginning to be able to do more... though any eruption of emotion caused effects like the explosion of sand to occur.

Ralts felt it the most, she noticed, and the small, strangely coloured creature would often pick up on her moods instantly, sharing them with the trainer. The flash of anger she'd felt at herself was absorbed by the Pokémon as easily as it took breath, and suddenly the Pokémon began lifting small objects up psychically, throwing them around like a toddler throwing a fit.

Forcing herself calm, Delphie regarded the Pokémon as best she could. "How is it you cope so well with a multitude of emotions?" she asked the creature, staring at his inquisitive face. "I suffer a spike of emotion, and my powers flair, while you keep yours under control whilst absorbing the emotions of others..."

Sensing her trainer's distress, Espeon patted up to the woman, placing a paw delicately on her hand. Delphie felt awash with the Pokémon's gratitude for treating her so well, and felt her and each other of her Pokémon promise they would help the woman in any way possible.

She bowed her head, noticing her vision suddenly become blurry. "Thank you all," she whispered, shutting her eyes against the tears threatening to spill. "I am blessed to have you all as friends."

"Delphie?"

Orion's voice startled her, causing her to sit bolt upright suddenly, wiping at her eyes instinctively before looking the trainer in the face.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing the paths of fresh, salty water on her face.

"I am fine," she told him, shaking her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was helping my Pokémon train when I received an eyeful of sand."

"Alright," Orion shrugged, buying the story – to Delphie's relief. As much as she trusted them all, she wasn't sure how they'd react to knowing her powers were flaring – she was sure they were still unsettled from what happened with that cursed bastard in Hearthome.

"I wanted to ask you for some help," the blonde continued, plonking himself down heavily on the sand beside Delphie. "I'm not sure exactly how to phrase it..." he admitted as he leant back, staring at the sky, then back at Delphie. "But can you help me... guard my emotions?"

"'Guard your emotions'?" Delphie repeated, not believing the words as they rolled of her tongue. "Why is it you would want to do that? You have seen with me that it is inadvisable, and I am now trying to reverse the effect of nine years of emotion suppression."

"Nine years?" Orion regarded that with surprise, letting out a sharp whistle at the thought of it.

"Yes," Delphie nodded, herself now looking skyward. "I started when I was ten, when I was held back for failing exams with Slowpoke. Over time they made sure to teach me to withhold my emotions, thinking I would pose less danger that way."

"I'm sorry," Orion whispered, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Though," he grinned, trying to make light of the subject, "I suppose lacking in emotion isn't that bad of a trade off for those powers you have."

"'Powers'?" Delphie echoed, staring at her own outstretched palms. "Sometimes I think of them only as curses..." the mumbled words took their effect, dragging them both into an awkward silence. "So tell me," she turned to face Orion now, "why do you wish to guard your emotions?"

If Delphie wanted to be blunt, Orion could too. "Kirlia's picking up on them too easily," he answered, glancing briefly at the Pokémon. "When we battle, I do feel a lot of emotions. But when I'm battling with Kirlia, she's being affected by them too. Like if I get worried, she'll be more reluctant to attack... stuff like that really," he concluded weakly with a shrug, staring hopefully at the woman.

Delphie, for her part, shook her head in contained amusement. "You must not guard your emotions," she advised, glancing once at Kirlia battling Gastly still, before looking back to Orion. "Kirlia feeds off them, judging her battle prowess by what you feel. When I battle with my Pokémon, I let them feel what I feel too. My brief flash of fear may alert them to danger they haven't perceived yet."

Orion nodded, keeping up with her. "But... what do I _do_ then?"

"You must learn to focus, despite the emotions," she advised, recalling her own lessons when she was younger. "It was what I was first taught, by focusing during emotional surges, you can suppress them..." shaking her head at the distant memory, she focused now on the conversation. "Even if you feel fear, anger, sorrow, _lust_," she punctuated the last word with the quickest suggestive glance towards Jasmine, which Orion completely missed. "You must maintain a level head. Keeping that focus allows your Pokémon _and _you to battle to your best."

"Heh," Orion chuckled slightly, scratching a cheek. "You really know your stuff." It was a throwaway comment, but one Delphie obviously took to heart, by the softest of smiles that appeared on her lips. "So... how do I do all that then?"

"I shall teach you how to meditate," Delphie said in such a way, Orion was sure there was no arguing it. "_Actual_ meditation," she added, staring at him pointedly, "not merely sitting cross legged, making a variety of noises."

"Hey," he held his hands up in surrender, a laugh escaping his lips. "I never said anything!"

"You didn't need to," Delphie shot back, unable to hold her own smile. "You are, if nothing else, a predictable source of humour."

Staring blankly for a moment, Orion eventually let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Delphie shrugged, turning her gaze away indifferently. "Toe-may-toe, toe-mar-toe."

* * *

Knowing her next contest was only a few days away, Jasmine felt a familiar feeling of butterflies creep their way up her stomach. Not surprising really, considering the last contest she'd entered ended when bombs went off all around the stadium.

But there was more to it than that. In Hearthome, she'd managed to pull out an impressive score of thirty-three out of forty, and Jasmine had to admit, she was extremely surprised with that. _But_, in Vine Meadows, she'd only managed to score twenty out of thirty, and in Oreburgh – the single contest she'd won so far – she'd only gotten eighteen in the appeals.

At best, she worked out; she was the equivalent to a 'C' grade student in school. Making their way through with no major faults, but no major achievements either. She wanted to be a top class coordinator... she wanted to be pulling those 'A' grades, aiming for at least twenty-six of a possible thirty in the appeals.

Jenny had called her appeal in Vine Meadows 'generic', and before in Oreburgh, she'd mentioned that it 'lacked a 'wow' factor'. And then in Hearthome, she once again mentioned that Jasmine's appeals lacked anything that made the viewer want to see more.

Scrunching her nose up as she stared out to the sea, Jasmine considered everything the policewoman had said. It was criticism, to be sure, but it was said constructively, pointing out where she was going wrong. Although she wanted the high marks, she wanted more constructive criticism from everyone.

But then, wouldn't that be like they were spoon-feeding her?

Looking back as Jynx practised her Hail shield, Jasmine felt for sure that would be a brilliant 'wow' factor to attract the judges. The only thing was... it was only her Jynx that could perform it. Each and every one of her Pokémon needed something that could grip a crowd.

And to know that, Jasmine realised she needed to train with each and every one of her friends, picking up on the parts that could make her appeals stand out more. She glanced back over at Jynx, noticing Snover now stood next to her, watching in awe. Once the baby had awoke, Orion fed her, before leaving her with 'mummy' as he went to talk to Delphie. Instantly, Snover had expressed interest in watching Jynx's Hail shield, no doubt awed by the creature's abilities.

It was strange, that after everything Jasmine had experienced growing up, everything she stood for... really, her goal now was becoming accepted by everyone, and she was doing it like everyone else... all those people that had singled her out because she didn't conform. And now, her appeals were conforming to a generic appeal that everyone worked on.

Shaking her head, Jasmine realised what her angle of appeals should be then and there; something that lacked conformity in any way, whilst still grabbing ahold of everyone's attention.

Maybe that could be the way she could be the top coordinator, and put all of the stuck up bitches in their place.

* * *

Feeling miles lighter, Lucas made his way out of the room in the Pokémon Centre, making time on the twenty minute walk to the beach front where everyone was waiting for him. Whistling a tune to himself, he stopped just before the gateway towards route 213, noticing a small rustling in the nearby bushes. He ducked down, training his eyes to see what the creature was. A moment later, a tiny white Pokémon scuttled out of a hole in the ground, raising up brown forelegs to scratch at the air.

Wondering just what the Pokémon was, Lucas reached into a pocket and held up his Pokédex, focusing it to scan on the tiny creature before him. _"Nincada, the Trainee Pokémon,"_ the machine chimed emotionlessly, gaining the Pokémon's attention. _"A bug and ground Pokémon, and male in gender. Nincada grows underground, and so its eyes are virtually useless. Nincada undergoes peculiar evolution; Shedinja are said to appear in an empty Pokéball when this Pokémon evolves."_

"Really?" Lucas whispered, replacing the machine whilst still gazing at the creature. "I suppose if I could find out how Shedinja appear, I wouldn't need to use the research I have." Grinning, he reached down for a Pokéball... only for a bug net to suddenly slam down on the creature. "What?" he gasped, looking down the length of the net to the person holding it.

A woman was holding the end of the net, staring down at the creature within. She wore a pink dress with a white jacket over the top, ending in a white bow. Her shoes were pink slip-ons, and also had a white bow topping them. Wavy brunette hair cascaded to her hips, and on each side there was half a white bow sticking out of her head. Brilliant emerald eyes stared from her face, scrutinising the Pokémon within the net.

"Oh, such a shame..." she sighed melodramatically, flipping a wave of hair behind her right ear. "I did not wish for such a Pokémon..." she said it in such a way that instantly grated on Lucas' nerves, sounding like she'd spent her whole life being pampered excessively. "Not even worth capturing in this fine net of mine..." She picked the net up off the creature, casually throwing it back against her shoulder as she turned and began to strut away from the Pokémon, stopping as she saw Lucas.

"Oh," she scrunched her nose up as she looked him up and down, and suddenly pinched her nose in disdain at him. "If you do not mind, you are in my way. Now," she flicked her wrist in a 'shoo' gesture. "Out of my way, at once."

Indignation swirling through him, Lucas bit his lip before speaking to her. "_Sorry_," he grunted forcibly, "but what gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

The woman shrugged nonchalantly, glaring down her nose at him. "I am Lady Caitlin," she announced regally, as if expecting that would answer for her attitude. "I am a leader of the Battle Castle... I do not have time to be dealing with riff-raff as yourself."

The Nincada remained in the undergrowth, watching the blurry seen before it. The Pokémon found it interesting how he could feel the sheer anger swelling off one of the humans. Whatever was going to happen, it seemed like it was going to be interesting.

"You expect me to let you talk to me like that?" Lucas growled, staring at her with fury burning in his eyes. "How about we see if you're really good enough to run the Battle Castle?" he proposed, snatching a Pokéball from his belt and holding it up. "One on one, let's see who gets to act snobbish after that."

"_Battle_?" the woman glanced disdainfully at him, letting out a small snort. "I do not engage in such vulgarities. Darach does all my training and battling for me."

Lucas blinked at her as she delivered the statement without an ounce of humour. She was totally serious! "So, you go round insulting others," Lucas started, speaking through gritted teeth, "thinking you can escape battling because you have someone to do it for you? Don't tell me," he smirked, glaring at the pretentious woman. "This 'Darach'... he's your butler, isn't he?" Shock flared in the woman's eyes, and Lucas pressed his advantage. "That's a yes then," he nodded to himself, closing his eyes as he let out a deep breath. "I'm guessing from that, _daddy_ hired the butler for you, did he?" he grinned as Caitlin's eyes shot open in a mixture of shock and anger. "Oh, did he buy the castle for his little girl too?"

The woman's demeanour changed suddenly, no longer the snobbish woman she was moments before. "I will _not_ allow you to speak of my family in such a way."

"Not nice to have people insulting you, is it?" Lucas countered.

"Fine," she growled, plucking a Pokéball from her breast pocket. "I accept your challenge. Cherubi, I call upon you!"

From her Pokéball suddenly burst a small Pokémon that seemed to be nothing more than two large purple petals, with two small pink feet and a pinkish stem. "Rimrim," it chimed, accompanying it with a quick twirl.

Lucas smirked to himself as the Pokémon stood before him. He had the advantage no matter what Pokémon he chose; Grotle was with Orion at the moment, leaving him with Ninetales and Staravia. Added to that, this woman fell even more into the 'daddy's girl stereotype, using so-called 'cute' Pokémon. He had no doubt Jasmine would find this woman as grating as he did.

"Staravia, you're up!" he cried as he lobbed the Pokéball forwards, the large avian appearing in a flash of light a second later.

Nincada tensed, sensing something flying above. Scuttling back into the undergrowth somewhat, it relaxed as it noticed the flying creature focusing on the plant-like Pokémon. At least the Pokémon could watch the upcoming battle without fear of being taken off as prey.

"Cherrim, start things off with Sunny Day," Caitlin commanded with a brief flick of her hair. The grass type suddenly hopped between feet, its petals taking on a soft orange glow. Seconds later the Pokémon flipped backwards, and the light suddenly flared up into the sky, arcing towards the burning star in the sky. Humidity and heat suddenly increased tenfold, and as Lucas felt a bead of sweat down his spine, Cherrim started to change. The petals began peeling back, revealing the Pokémon to have a yellow head, and the petals flickered back to reveal their pink colour. Two red berries dotted either side of its head, and the Pokémon let out a happy trill of its name.

Lucas rolled his eyes, watching as Staravia began flying lower, aiming to fly in cooler air. As if that strategy wasn't going to be obvious.

With another flick of her hair, Caitlin looked impassively towards the battlefield. "Use Solarbeam."

"Cherrim rim," Cherrim chimed as she danced around, her petals beginning to shine a bright white as it absorbed the plentiful sunlight.

"Spin away Staravia," Lucas said almost lazily. The avian let out a caw of its name as it barrelled away from the beam, watching as it tore through the sky, aiming straight towards the sun whose energy funded the attack. "Now Staravia, charge into a Steel Wing!"

"Staraaviiaa!" the Pokémon cried, twirling around as a harsh, silver light suddenly engulfed the creature. In blinding speeds Staravia struck, lashing out with steel-covered wings as he passed, smacking Cherrim over, making it land face-down in the dirt. As the Pokémon struggled to its feet, Staravia suddenly flipped backwards in the air, arcing back towards Cherrim at speeds enough that the wind could actually be seen splitting as it hit the Pokémon. The full-body tackle of the Aerial Ace attack knocked Cherrim flying again, sending it flying backwards, where it impacted against a tree heavily, landing in an unmoving heap at the bottom.

"Cherrim?" Caitlin asked in concern, stepping towards her Pokémon. "Return," she whispered as she accepted the Pokémon's defeat, staring at the Pokéball for a moment. "I suppose I shall have Darach train you some more," she shrugged, placing the Pokéball back in her breast pocket.

"You just pawn your Pokémon off on your butler when you lose?" Lucas asked incredulously, staring at her as Staravia flew down, landing on his shoulder. "When you lose, that means that _you_ yourself need to improve too."

"I do not require your advice," Caitlin said impassively, passing the researcher by coldly. "If I required it, I would recruit the services of a paid professional, not _riff-raff_ such as yourself." Turning her nose up, she offered him one final scornful look. "When we next meet, I shall prove to you that it is Darach's problem in raising my Pokémon, not me."

Turning her head sharply, she walked away, leaving Lucas glaring after her, torn between two minds about yelling at her, or just beating some sense into her. He eventually decided on neither, figuring that she would eventually see the error in her way. Though he did have to wonder how she became a leader of the Battle Castle in the first place...

"Raaviaaa!" Staravia cawed suddenly, flaring his wings out as it stared down at the undergrowth, having spotted something scuttling around underneath.

"Huh?" Lucas followed his Pokémon's gaze, wondering just what was there. Suddenly, he realised that before his battle, there was a Nincada hiding in the dirt, though it had been captured by that spoilt brat of a woman.

"Nin...cad," the Pokémon hissed as it scuttled out, leaning back on its hind legs as it rose up, waving forelegs in the air at Lucas. "Nincada!"

Lucas blinked, trying to understand the Pokémon. "You want..." he stumbled, wondering what else there was. As he saw the Pokémon point wildly at Staravia, and then at his belt, the researcher got an inkling of what the Pokémon was after. "You want to join me?"

"Cadiss..." the Pokémon hissed, nodding as it fell back down to all fours. Nincada figured that if the human could train a Staravia well enough that it wouldn't eat the nearest available food source without permission, it was worth journeying with said human.

"Well, okay then," Lucas nodded as he plucked a Pokéball from his belt, pressing it gently against the Pokémon's head. Instantly Nincada was sucked in, captured without a single protest. Grinning as he replaced the belt, Lucas almost skipped to meeting everyone else, feeling now like a weight was off his shoulders – figuratively speaking, seeing as Staravia was still perched on one. If he could find out how Shedinja appeared when Nincada evolved... maybe he wouldn't have to use everything he'd gathered on his friends.

* * *

"Grotle gro!"

Upon letting out the happy exclamation, Grotle suddenly waddled off to greet Lucas, leaving Pinsir in mid-charge, letting the bug type run through the space where Grotle just was, resulting in Pinsir running head-first into a tree.

Catching sight of it, Orion couldn't help but shake his head. Talk about a sense of déjà vu...

"Hey Grotle!" Lucas laughed as he bent down to rub the Pokémon's head, watching with some amusement as Orion and Combusken both tried to pick the creature up and move it into the shade.

"You have returned," Delphie stated upon walking over to Lucas, her piercing blue eyes scanning over him. "And you have brought another," she added, her eyes resting briefly on his belt.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, wondering just how the woman managed to discover such a thing. He grinned as he stood back up, throwing two Pokéballs forwards, revaling his Ninetales and Nincada in twin flashes of light.

"Ninsccss!!" Nincada hissed in a panic upon noticed its new surroundings, instantly deciding to burrow a hole in the sand, only its antennae poking out from the hole.

"Nincada?" Lucas pressed tentatively as he crouched down, staring at the small sand-hole the Pokémon was hiding in. "It's okay. Everyone around here is a friend, they won't try to eat you."

Delphie nearly rolled her eyes, glancing down at the Pokémon. "Nincada are a sub-terrain species, they do not like sunlight." She stared impassively down at the researcher, waiting until realisation crossed across his face.

"Oh, right..." Lucas chuckled sheepishly. He watched as Ninetales patted off to laze in the sun, whilst Staravia flew off to nest in a tree, under which Grotle was resting. Glancing back down at Nincada, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Maybe he'd been a little hasty in trying to show off the Pokémon...

* * *

"The sun blazes in the sky, fuelling us all with a burning desire for victory!"

Volkner groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead and pulling it down slowly. Why, why, _why_ did Flint have to come out with these constant puns? He scowled, glaring back at him. "Flint... _shut it._" He turned back round, glaring now at Mar, Pyre and Drifloon. "I swear to whatever God you believe in; this better be quick. Otherwise I'll inflict a worse torture on you than listening to Flint's fire-based puns."

"You just lack the burning soul passionate enough to embrace the loving flames," Flint grinned, resting his hands behind his head. "Say," he rolled his eyes over to Pyre, grin turning into a smirk. "Pyre, right? You should join in on the fire-based fun! Your name is an instant pass!"

"Do it, and I swear you won't have to worry about the boss," Mar growled, punching his hands into his pockets as he stalked along the beach. "We'll need to rent a rowing boat when we get to the beachfront," he stated, plotting alongside Volkner. "Make sure there's no paper trail though. Even if we weren't relaying this to you two, we wouldn't be allowed to leave any form of evidence."

"Wow," Flint whistled, now nearly skipping along the golden sands. "Even the evidence is swept up in the fires of-OW!" he yelped, rubbing at his head where Drifloon had just slapped him.

Catching sight of this, Volkner's scowl turned into a smirk. He was beginning to like this Pokémon...

"Hey guys," Pyre spoke suddenly, pointing out along their line of sight. "Is it just me, or is it Lucas and the others up there...?"

Glancing outwards, Mar let out a quick hissed curse. "We can't let them see us going out there. No one's meant to see us going out there."

"Too late for that," Volkner growled, noticing that they had noticed _them_. "We've been spotted." He let out a sigh, stuffing hands in his pockets. "The good news is, we all know them, so we should be able to convince them to keep quiet."

Mar nodded distantly, watching them train with their Pokémon. "I think our main problem will be getting them _not_ to try to help..."

* * *

Glancing upwards, Delphie looked at all her friends, her back to the approaching foursome. "We have company," she remarked evenly, spinning round on the spot to regard everyone coolly a moment later. "We meet your acquaintance yet again," she nodded at Volkner and Flint, before staring Team Phoenix down. She knew they were working on the 'good' side now... but she still wasn't so sure about them.

"Ah, training under the harsh burn of the sun?" Flint grinned, taking a step forwards to survey everything. "It brings me back to the glorious days where I trained with a fire burning in my heart!"

Silence met his puns. Flint sighed, looking down at the sand. He was truly an overlooked genius... his variety of comedy wasted on these people.

"I don't mean to be rude," Volkner started, looking at them all as they stood around him. "But we've got things to do." He tried to walk off, stopped suddenly by Flint's hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Come on Volkie..." he started childishly, pouting at the blonde. "Can't we stay on the beach for a while?"

Seeing this, Orion couldn't help but let out a laugh, inadvertently drawing all attention to himself. "Look, we're just training here," he shrugged, "if it makes you feel better, we didn't see you." He shrugged again as Volkner raised a curious eyebrow. "Mar and Pyre explained their allegiances to us..."

"That's right," Jasmine continued as Volkner glared at the trio. "It's a long story involving an old Espeon and other Team Phoenix members... and a talking Pikachu..." she whispered as an afterthought, face scrunching up in confusion at the memory. "Anyway," she shook her head, plastering a grin on her face. "Hover around, or don't, it's a free beach after all."

"See, there you have it!" Flint declared, laughing triumphantly. "Let's spend some time on the beach!" He laughed again before suddenly placing an arm around Jasmine's shoulders. "Let's go get your Magby, I'll introduce him to Magmortar."

"_Fine_," Volkner growled, a hand dragging down his face again. "We'll spend some time here." He really did want to get this assignment over and done with. He couldn't see the ship yet, granted, but he wanted this assignment finished already. Something just didn't settle right about it...

As everyone set about going about relaxing or training on the beach, Delphie stepped up beside Lucas, following his gaze to where Flint and his Magmortar were showing off to Jasmine and her Magby. "Are you thinking that perhaps you can use the training of Flint and Volkner in your research?"

Feeling cold blood pump his veins, Lucas fought back the urge to flinch as his neck whipped round to Delphie. All trains of denial fell flat as he gazed into her cold, piercing eyes, and Lucas swallowed nervously. She knew... he was sure of it.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Delphie's continual battle for control of her powers is inspired by Raven from Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

**More insight into Lucas' past this time round, as well as more into his research and how it's really effecting him. While Delphie... she struggles with her emotions tie to her powers... and yet seemingly knows everything to boot.**

**Oh, and I'm aware that I screwed up a little with the 'next time' segment from the previous chapter. _That_ segment was meant to go in this chapter's 'next time', so I'll get round to changing that a.s.a.p**

**Hope you all had a good Christmas!!! **

**Now, for some other news; updates for next couple of months are going to be _really_ infrequent. Basically, I'm going to be spending almost all my time in the library for until february, as I just have _oodles_ of assigments to do. Hopefully after that they should become normal again!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**

_Heart beating frantically in his chest, he was starting to think this wasn't a good idea_

_Considering everything that had happened, their allegiences were being called into question_

_Something wasn't right here, they could all feel it_

_Staring at the Pokemon, he felt his mind suddenly dance with inquisitive delight_

_Coming here was probably the worst thing they'd ever thought of_

_

* * *

_**And between now and next, I wish you all a happy new year, and a good start to 2010!!!**

**'Til next time!  
**


	56. Curiosity Can Kill

**(Chapter 56; Curiosity Can Kill)**

Drifting along aimlessly through the seas, the Pastoria Cruiser #653 – or the _Clandestine_ as it was named – came in reach of the beaches near Pastoria, not making a course correction in the slightest. It continued to move through the seas, and in the direction it was going, it would pass the beach and skim the city of Pastoria by a few feet before drifting back onto the open sea.

The strange thing was that when the ship left, it had a full crew of able seamen with a few centuries' worth of experience between them all. However, the only trace that remained of them were the ominous crimson liquid pools and splatters all over the ship, and the wind's recollection of the haunting screams that filled the boat's air not hours before.

* * *

Volkner's eyes squinted against the sun's harsh glare, focusing on the object floating along the seas. "_Shit_!" he cursed, noticing how close it was coming. Soon enough, it would drift within full view of everyone in Pastoria and the beaches, which could result in a few curious souls aiming towards it. If there was a trap left on the ship by Team Phoenix, Volkner couldn't afford to let civilians become casualties to it all. He needed to find a way to get to the ship before everyone else saw it.

"Hey guys," Jasmine started inquisitively, finger pointing towards an object on the seas. "Have you seen the size of that boat out there?!"

Volkner felt his stomach plummet. Too late.

"Wonder how much that'd cost to go on," the coordinator continued, her mind wondering about the luxurious environment the ship would undoubtedly offer.

"Big ship," Orion shrugged, glancing at the boat indifferently, "big woop." He rolled his eyes, looking back to his Pokémon. "Wondering about its fancy-pants decor isn't going to help our training."

Turning to scowl at the trainer, Jasmine felt a few choice words ready to be unleashed until Snover waddled up to her, holding her arms out for a hug. Biting back her words, Jasmine swept the creature up, much to the Pokémon's delight. Catching sight of Orion's sly smirk, Jasmine was sure that Orion was training the Pokémon to get him out of trouble.

Hearing the exchange, Volkner let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like he and the others would be able to get on the ship with four less civilians to worry about.

"Hey Volkie," Flint's voice drifted to him, and suddenly Volkner had a very bad feeling. "Is that the ship we need to check out?"

A deafening silence suddenly surrounded them all, and Volkner felt the weight of countless sets of eyes on him and Flint. Biting heavily against his cheek, the blonde felt the colour drain from his face before returning at twice the speed. "I don't know what you're talking about Flint," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Sure you do," Flint started, stopping abruptly at the _seething_ glare Volkner sent him. "Oh, wait. Um, what boat? I don't remember anyone mentioning a boat. Let's get back to the burning desire to train!"

"It seems clear that common sense is not a pre-requisite for joining the G-Men," Delphie commented, drawing a nod from Volkner.

"Seeing as you all have common sense, I assume I don't need to tell you the obvious?" Volkner asked, all the while keeping a glare fixed on Flint's back.

"Do not tell anyone," Delphie answered, nodding her confirmation. "Although, it would be nice to know more, as inquisition is pressing us all now."

Scowling again, Volkner whirled round on the woman. "You don't _need_ to know anymore. It's dangerous, and so the less civilians that go near that ship, the better."

He hoped that would emphasise his point, and keep them away. Unfortunately, it did the opposite.

"Then let us help," Lucas offered, drawing a scowl from Mar and Volkner both. "You've said it's dangerous, and there's safety in numbers."

"No."

It was Mar who growled the answer, not Volkner as everyone was expecting.

"Like Volkner said," Mar started, pressing a hard look on the researcher. "The less people that interfere, the better." As Lucas opened his mouth to object, Mar let out a snort. "I'm paraphrasing."

"But _you're_ going?" Lucas scoffed incredulously. "We've beaten you _countless_ times! You'll be more of a hindrance than us!"

"We _did_ help out with the Regis in Coronet..." Orion offered, leaving the thought hanging in the air.

Volkner repressed a sigh, feeling completely defeated already. Somehow, something told him that they just weren't going to give up. By all rights, he could arrest them all, though that would only take a lot of time and require loads of paperwork – something he couldn't afford to do right now, as their only chance to see the contents of this boat was now. He also had the sneaking suspicion that somehow, if he refused, they'd only end up following him anyway.

"Fine," he growled reluctantly, already feeling the backlash of his decision. "But no touching _anything_, you hear?"

Mar's face dropped open in horrified shock as everyone else's fell in surprise. "You can't be serious," he groaned as he placed a hand over his eyes. "I've already explained to you, that place is _dangerous!_ It's a Phoenix-leased experimenting area – there's bound to be something nasty crawling round... if it's not alive, then it's probably something equally as horrible – like anthrax."

Not even that seemed to put off the unwanted help.

"All the more reason to check it," Lucas countered. "If there's anything alive left there, it could be in need of help. And besides, no doubt there's been a few experiments undertaken over there, they _could_ give untold progress to a variety of scientific causes – even if their methods are more than likely hiding within the blurry regions."

"Not without our clearance first," Volkner stated. "We check everything – even the smallest things, and only after that can you even _think_ of taking anything. Don't do anything else, or you just might give me enough stress and paperwork that I just might develop an ulcer.

"Now," he continued, eyes scanning over everyone quickly. "Let's go rent out the boats we need, and _so help me_ if _any_ of you breathe a word of this, I'll make sure you'll receive a worse punishment than listening to Flint's fire puns for a day straight!"

Flint rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, watching as Volkner stormed off to the boat rentals. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything at all...

* * *

Growls filled the air, coupled with the wet sounds of animals eating flesh. Every so often a loud crunch would echo as they chewed through bones – the screams of their meals had long since faded away.

As one, three noses suddenly turned upwards, sniffing at the sky. Fresh meat was coming; they could sense it. Soon enough, they'd be able to feast once more, be able to feel the thrill of the chase, rather than eating the remains left aboard.

And so the creatures hid away, leaving nothing behind save for a chewed hand and an unseeing eyeball.

* * *

Delphie remained silent as the motor boats all raced towards the large cruise liner, her thoughts managing to drown out the noise of the engines. The whole ship before her seemed ominous... like something bad had happened, or was about to.

The only problem with it, was explaining it.

Having access to limited telepathy and telekinesis, she could sense things before others, rather like a psychic Pokémon. She didn't know how to explain it... but somehow, when something bad was about to occur, everything seemed to avoid the place. The world always had the conscious psyche of every sentient creature past and present floating around, and when they avoided somewhere, it usually meant something bad was going to happen. To an extent, everyone else would be able to feel it – the general instinct that going somewhere was a bad idea. Only to her, she could feel it in every cell of her body, every impulse of her mind.

Something horrible was going to happen on the ship, and they were heading straight for it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Jasmine remarked, offering a small smile to her. "You feel something weird about this place?"

Delphie blinked once, moving her eyes to meet Jasmine's. "I do not know," she admitted. "Every fibre of my being warns me against this place, though my inquisition demands that I go towards it."

"Well, as long as we stick together, I'm sure we'll be fine," the coordinator remarked, turning her face to the sky. "But, I know what you mean," she admitted as she closed her eyes. "The thing's owned by Team Phoenix, no good is sure to come from that. Added to that, we're going who knows how far away from land – on paper, there's a million and one reasons why we shouldn't be doing this."

"They why _are_ we doing this?" Delphie questioned, not understanding what compelled her to go to the ship herself.

Jasmine shrugged again. "Destiny, fate, who knows?" She glanced out of their boat, seeing everyone else in theirs – there were two of them in each – four in the case of Orion, Lucas, Snover and Combusken. "Personally..." Jasmine looked back down, operating the motor boat's steering again. "I'm going because Lucas wanted to see the inside of the boat. Although it might seem like a ludicrous idea, we're all friends. If one of us wants to do something that might be dangerous, we all plough in, don't we? As much as we might all piss each other off sometimes, and as cheesy as it sounds; we _are_ all best friends... there's a bond between us all keeping us together, making us look out for each other."

Delphie considered it silently, feeling the words process through her mind. "What you describe is love," she remarked softly, feeling a smile cross her face as she leant on an elbow, letting the winds begin to crash into her face. "An unbreakable bond that makes us do things against our better judgement, all to look out for someone we care about." Silence followed as the words sunk in, before the woman let out a snort. "Or we're just all planning to murder each other in the middle of the ocean."

"Am I that obvious?" Jasmine remarked, laughter building in her throat. "Well, at least there'd be no witnesses... join in now Delphie, and I might just spare your life!"

Delphie snorted again. "Who is to say I'd let _you_ live?" Unable to hold it any longer, the two burst into laughter, trying to rid the fears and doubts they could feel about boarding the ship.

"We are nearly there," she stated as Jasmine slowed the boat, leaving them to steadily approach the ship. Eventually they stopped a few feet away from the vessel, staring up at the sides, wondering how they would manage to board the ship.

"There should be a rope ladder somewhere," Lucas remarked as his boat pulled up, carrying an exhausted looking Orion, who was having to cope with a frightened Combusken and a cheery Snover.

"Drifloon, think you can find it?" Mar asked as he stared up, the sounds of his boat's engine dying on their approach. The ghost nodded as floated upwards and through the boat, leaving them floating in awkward silence. As the ghost returned victorious, the ladder falling down behind it, Volkner and Flint arrived in their boat, looking completely serious.

"Thanks to the noise of these boats, I'd say the element of surprise is out of the window." A scowl set over Volkner's face as he stared at the sinewy rope ladder. "Right, follow my lead onto the boat, and remember, stay quiet, and stay together."

* * *

Three brisk knocks knelled on the office doors, each sounding as explosive as a gunshot.

"Come in," the figure within growled, chair swivelled round to face the fireplace behind the desk.

"Sir," a Phoenix grunt bowed as he entered the room, staring half-way between the floor and the beginning of the desk. "There are reports that eight people and three Pokémon have just been seen heading towards the large cruise liner set adrift within the Pastorian shores. Also sir, we have tried to contact said ship, but there has been no response; we have heard nothing from them since we lost complete contact three days ago."

"It doesn't matter." The Phoenix boss decided nonchalantly. "In the event of no contact within three days, there are security protocols to be carried out. Begin downloading all data saved, and inform me when this step has been completed."

"Sir!" the grunt saluted needlessly before speeding out of the room. Even though the office had a burning fireplace, and was without a doubt fully insulated, it always felt deathly cold in there, and no-one ever wished to stay longer than necessary – except for the boss himself.

Staring at the sparks of the fire, the boss nodded grimly to himself. Everyone on the ship knew what would happen if they lost contact for too long. Now they just had three hours to make contact, or they'd never have the chance again.

* * *

Metal lined decks, a large swimming pool, deck chairs and beach balls were visible at first when they boarded the ship. Without a doubt, it used to be a luxury cruise liner. The only problem now was that it felt deathly still aboard the ship.

Something wasn't right here, they could all feel it.

It didn't help when Delphie looked around the deck and spotted something that instantly made her pale, falling against Lucas for support. Lying in a small pool of blood was a single eyeball, staring blindly at the skyline. Instantly, everyone tensed and looked around, fearing the worst within the ship.

"What kind of place did you say this was again?" Volkner whispered, hand remaining near his belt.

"It was an experimentation facility," Mar answered, himself scanning the deck. "Something about genetic research... I'm not sure. We're grunts, we were never told much."

"Brilliant," Volkner uttered. "Alright everyone, stick close, let's have a quick look around this ship."

A series of nods followed, and everyone followed the electric specialist, eyes open and waiting for danger. However, every inch of the ship they encountered was the same – devoid of life, no signs of a struggle... no signs of _anything_. It was as if everyone had just got up and left, all at once. If it wasn't for them having seen the eyeball, they would have merely thought it a _Mary Celeste_. Food remained untouched on tables, and although it was a few days old, it seemed completely left.

Eventually they found themselves in the captain's cabin, staring at the logs recorded of the ship's journey. Lucas looked around briefly, and found his gaze drawn towards a diary left open on the desk, pen left sloppily over paper. Inquisition guiding him, he walked over to look at the paper, finding a hastily written diary entry, were it finished with a long jog mark from the pen, were the hand had seemingly been dragged away. On another were a series of equations, all leading to one final conclusion. Unable to believe his eyes, Lucas couldn't help but begin to take the page for himself

"What you found?" Pyre grunted as he spotted Lucas staring at the pages, his hands quickly leaping from his pockets.

"It's a diary," the researcher responded, shakily holding up the object. "Something happened here, it looks like the captain recorded it before something happened to him."

Flint looked between everyone, Butterfree now fluttering madly in his stomach. "Don't just leave it like that! You're burning at my interest leaving it there! Read the thing out!"

Lucas nodded, clearing his throat as he set the book down.

"_Captain's Log; day 29._

_Reports are coming in from the labs, it seems the subjects are growing faster than expected. To be honest I don't care, as long as it doesn't interfere with how the ship runs. I'm being paid to take this ship on a circle cruise of Sinnoh, and all that are aboard are these science types? Damned if I care, s'long as I get paid._

_Which also brings me to a strange thought; I was paid almost triple my usual fee before I even started, seems whoever's arranging this who charade doesn't want me spilling any beans. If the guy can afford to rent out a whole boat full of scientists, and pay off each and every one of them... maybe he's best off not crossing."_

"Well... that was useful." Mar deadpanned, anger and annoyance coursing through his veins. Every lead turned into a dead-end in this place.

"It's not finished," Lucas remarked, glancing upwards at him. "That was the penultimate entry; the last one's a bit different." He looked back down again, and after looking at the page for a moment, began reading again.

"_Captain's Log; day 30._

_Captain's dead. Everyone's dead or dying. I don't know how it happened, but the experiments got loose._

_Everyone's blaming everyone; janitors, cooks, scientists... everyone's in the shit for it. No one knows what really lead to them getting loose._

_But these things... they're smart. They grow quick, think quick, do everything quick. It's how they killed so many of us so quickly; it's what we created them to do. Irony? Maybe._

_The bastard things are sniffing around outside, I can hear their horrible cries, celebrating each time they kill. Silence means no one else has died. _

_Don't know what to say about them; everyone that's fought them have died. They've got three minds... engineered to some fantasy of the boss' I guess. _

_Whoever's reading this, I feel sorry for you. You're stuck on here now with them. If you were here originally, maybe we deserved this. If you've come along because the ship was deserted, leave, __**now**__. I beg you._

_If you see them, run. Don't try to attack them, run as fast as you can. Use everything you can to your advantage, the bastards are strong, and they've got plenty of attacks at their disposal. The fuckers are fast too. Just remember... you don't need to outrun them... just outrun everyone else. _

_If I live any longer, I'll try and leave a few more messages. Team Phoenix deserve to pay for this. I didn't sign up for this._

_They're getting closer now. I should go. At least writing's quieter than making tapes. Bastard things have brilliant hearing too. Just remember to run if you see them, and get the fuck off the ship a.s.a.p._

_Maybe I'll see you on the ship somewhere. If not, I'll see you in the next life."_

"It cuts off there," Lucas added after a moment's silence. "It looks like they try to write something else, but there's just the big drag mark instead." He swallowed nervously in the tense silence that followed. He could _hear_, let alone feel his heart beating frantically in his chest...he was starting to think that maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

"I think that's enough evidence for now," Volkner decided. "We can take that journal as evidence. As much as I hate to say it; everyone else on here is probably dead. At least with the journal we'll have some definitive proof, and we'll also be able to get together some people who can deal with whatever's here."

Delphie nodded thankfully, relief flooding her veins. She'd already had more than enough of this place after seeing the lone eyeball. Given whatever was also on board, she firmly decided that coming here was probably the worst thing they'd ever thought of. She could only hope that they could make it off the ship, and that the memories made here wouldn't be her last.

* * *

Letting out a tired breath, a lone figure stopped within the ocean, treading water as it looked around. Eyes widened as it noticed the large ship towering before it, as well as the smaller boats near a rope ladder. The ship was obviously deserted; there were no sounds coming from it, engine or otherwise, it was now moving only with the flow of the tide.

A deserted ship meant that people would have left belongings behind.

Belongings were usually valuable.

A deserted ship meant treasure.

Letting out a delighted cackle, the figure began swimming towards the ship, aiming to claim whatever treasure lay aboard.

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the metallic halls, their presence seemingly intruding on the otherwise ghost ship.

Still, Combusken couldn't help but feel like something was making the feathers on the back of his neck stand on end. It felt like something was within the ship... he just couldn't tell if it was alive or not.

The smells of food suddenly hit the Pokémon as they walked into a large dining hall, letting them all stare at the massive banquet before them. The room was as large as a football pitch, and seemingly had nothing spared on the extravagance. As everyone walked through the hall, Combusken found himself counting footsteps through paranoia. There should be nine in total; eight 'clunk's and one 'scratch', from him and the humans.

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Scratch._

Nine in total, a full set. Combusken went to let out a breath, but caught it before the almost silent noise hit his ears.

_Tap_.

Panic suddenly flared through the Pokémon. It didn't help that he knew water surrounded them on all sides, but now there was something stalking them through the ship!

"Busk com combusken," he clucked fearfully as he tugged at Orion's top, drawing the trainer's attention.

"What do you mean 'we're not alone'?" the trainer asked, eyes betraying a hint of fear as he looked at his Pokémon.

"_**Arooo!!"**_

The howls came in stereo, and froze everyone on the spot. Nervously, they all glanced towards the end of the hall, where their eyes were greeted with a sight most of them would only have nightmares of. Staring at the Pokémon, each of them felt panic build through them, though Lucas did feel his mind suddenly dance with inquisitive delight.

Orion and Delphie remained awe struck, bottom jaws shaking nervously. Jasmine barely managed to hold back a scream, and looked like she was ready to wet herself, cry, run in terror, or all three at once. Volkner and Flint couldn't form a coherent word between them, and Mar and Pyre both looked in complete shock. Considering everything that had happened on this ship, their allegiances were beginning to called into question. They wondered how they could continue working for such an organisation, while everyone else wondered if they'd been set up.

As standing before them was a hulking beast resembling the mythical Cerberus. A quadruped body, the tail of a Houndoom, and three separate snarling heads; a Mightyena, Arcanine and Houndoom, all growling ferociously at them.

Somehow, it didn't seem like they could calm it with a simple 'nice doggie.'

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Clandestine - the name of the ship - is another way of describing something that is illegal and secret**

**~ The Mary Celeste is an infamous mystery - the ship was found with no traces of the crew, and everything still in tact.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm back! Finished the major coursework rush now, everything's nicely spaced out from now on, so I should be back to normal updates!**

**As for the current situation; the word 'screwed' comes to mind. This arc is inspired by 'Carnage Necropolis' by Aiselene Nocturnus - it's a Pokemon/Resident Evil fic that is well worth the read!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Dreams would never become reality... so why were nightmares real?_

_She could feel their breath behind her, jaws snapping at her ankles_

_Even with everything happening, there was still nothing concrete_

_He understood now why they were described as smart_

_They were doomed when they were together... alone... it was a one-way ticket to death_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**_  
_


	57. Falling Down the Food Chain

**(Chapter 57; Falling Down the Food Chain)**

There were many things that had made Volkner scared during his life.

Like every trainer, every time his Pokémon were injured badly, he suffered a great deal of fear, wondering whether or not they'd survive. But there were many other fears he dealt with too. During his own journey, he had been frightened numerous times as he trekked through uncharted wilderness with only his Pokémon at his side. He'd thought the most fear he'd ever feel was over, when he had to come out to his parents. Even the constant danger in his G-Men missions was non-existent compared to the thought of how his mother would react. He thought nothing would ever be scarier than how he thought she'd react.

Until now.

The mis-matched Cerberus stood before them, snarling like a demonic beast as it advanced. Every soft step it took forwards resulted in another back from the human group, slowly forcing them back against the far wall.

Volkner scowled, realising the creature's plan at once. It may have been a freak of nature, but no doubt, it was still wild. And no doubt, it would follow the instincts of every Pokémon that made it up; to trap its prey before it struck. Ever so slowly, it was inching their backs to a wall, trapping them for a kill. He understood now why they were described as smart.

Volkner swallowed nervously. Fear or not, they had to get past it.

"Electivire, come forth!" he hissed, throwing the Poké Ball forth. His electric yeti appeared within a flash of light, growling ferociously at the hybrid stood before him. A flash of light next to him revealed Flint's Magmortar, standing stoically in the middle of the food court.

The beast suddenly snarled, revealing a triple threat of attacks. A Flamethrower, Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse suddenly blasted towards them all, deflected only at the last moment by a sudden Light Screen from Electivire. Magmortar let out a thunderous bellow as pure energy was fired from its cannons, the Hyper Beam tearing through the light screen and into the creature.

Yelps were followed by more snarls as the Pokémon suddenly got to its feet, racing forwards with blinding speed. It leapt into the air, Mightyena fangs aiming to pierce through Electivire's head. As the electric type ducked and prepared a counter attack, both fire type heads suddenly blasted it with white-hot flames, causing the Pokémon to screen as it fell backwards, clutching it's face in pain.

"Moorr..." Magmortar hummed as its arm cannons were primed behind it. The hybrid barely had time to blink as suddenly the fire type fired itself at them, knocking the canine into the far wall with a chorus of yelps.

Both trainer Pokémon scowled as the creature leapt to its feet again, circling them in preparation. As one, both electric and fire type took in a deep breath, letting it out in a ear-piercing scream, causing glass to shatter and the Cerberus' ears to bleed as it whined in distress. A moment later Magmortar leapt at Electivire, the electric type catching the Pokémon expertly as spinning, launching the fire type at Cerberus with blinding speed. Its fists shone white as it sliced through the air, and Cerberus shrieked as it leapt to the side, watching as Magmortar punched a hole in the wall.

Snarls erupted from the creature, turning into a high pitched shriek as electricity suddenly coursed through them, leaving them charred and struggling to stay aloft.

Throwing back their heads, the creature let out a chorus of howls before it fell to the ground, slipping into complete unconsciousness.

Volkner remained tense a moment longer before he let out a breath. The creature had been defeated, with some effort. All they had to do now was make their way off the ship, and they'd be home free.

"Didn't-" Lucas said suddenly, cutting himself off with a nervous gulp. "Didn't that log mention there were loads of those things?"

Suddenly more footsteps echoed throughout the hall. From the open doorway at the other end, they could see new sets of eyes, noses and fangs appearing, coupled with the overwhelming stench of blood and rotting meat. Two rounded the corner, twelve sets of eyes narrowing on the fresh meat before them.

Mar winced. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

The creatures howled. Snover burst into tears.

Flint felt nervous sweat trickle down his back. "Magmortar, Smokescreen, now!"

"Morrtaar!" the Pokémon bellowed, loosing plumes of acrid, black smoke from its cannons.

Barely glancing at the Pokémon beyond the smokescreen, Volkner let out one command, "Run!"

No one needed telling twice. As quickly as they could, everyone ran from the room, leaving only swinging doors in their wake.

Letting out a snort, the two creatures exchanged a nod.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Letting out a cackle, the self-proclaimed treasure hunter gleefully wrapped the newly looted necklace around its arm. Silver reflected the sun's brilliant glow, making the jewellery appear more magnificent than it really was.

Treasure had been scattered everywhere, though there were still no signs of the people that it used to belong to. Not that it mattered. Humming a tune to itself, the figure continued to root through personal belongings, digging further through the mattress, going completely through it and finding a hoard of paper notes beneath, all of various cash amounts.

The figure stared at them intensely for a moment before shrugging and throwing them over its shoulder. Exhilaration flooded its veins as its hand suddenly wrapped around a small circular object, and it pulled out, laughing happily at the watch in its hands.

The figure glanced closer at the screen, passing over the reflection. Red irises stared back at it, taking quick note of the scaled blue skin and long snout, under which a few sharp teeth protruded from its mouth.

"Toto!" the Totodile trilled happily, trying to affix the watch to its arm. Scowling, the creature gave up as the straps kept sliding off its arm, throwing away the watch with annoyance. Glancing upwards, the Pokémon's eyes widened in pure admiration at the object sat upon the top of the bedpost. With renewed glee, the Pokémon leapt up and removed the object, placing it squarely upon its head. Thanks to the tricorne adorning its cranium, it was no longer just a treasure hunter; it was now a fully fledged pirate, scourge of the seas!

Humming happily to itself, the Totodile hopped down, strutting towards the doorway with an armful of treasure, and heart full of joy. That was, until it caught sight of the creature in the adjacent room, which caused the Totodile to drop its treasure in fear.

Standing before it was a creature with three canine heads, all tearing chunks of meat out of what used to be a human. Crunches of the Pokémon's teeth snapping through bone echoed around the room as the creature feasted, completely oblivious to the Totodile staring at it in fear.

Needing no further encouragement, Totodile embraced the age-old pirate tradition; self-preservation.

* * *

Panting through a combination of fear and fatigue, Orion slammed shut the door behind him, taking the moment to catch his breath as best he could. While his mind raced to the possibilities behind the creatures, he softly tried to reassure Snover, attempting to stop her crying, fearing it may alert the creatures to their location.

"We have lost them for the time being," Delphie panted, leaning heavily against the door. She glanced sideways at Snover, shaking her head and coercing purple-tipped hair to fall into her face. "You should attempt to hide her within a Poké Ball. It is most likely her cries will alert the creatures to our location."

"Wherever our location is," grunted Orion, scowling as he looked back up. He glanced around the room briefly, noting it as some sort of science lab before pulling an empty Poké Ball from his belt. "Snover?" he whispered tentatively, placing the Pokémon down on the tabletop. "Do you want to hide from the scary Pokémon? If you go in here, you'll be safe until I call you back out."

Snover glanced around, tears welling up in her eyes once more. "Snosno," she murmured, clinging tightly to Orion's jacket. She didn't understand anything that was going on, but understood safe was a good thing. She glanced up apprehensively, and taking in daddy's reassuring smile, she pressed a hand gently to the ball, warping inside without any fight.

"I'll let you out when it's safe," Orion whispered to the occupied ball as he replaced it on his belt, glancing back upwards with a frown. What were those things? How had they managed to create such demonic creatures? "What do you think Buskie?"

Silence.

"Combusken?" Orion whirled around, looking for any sight of his feathered friend. How could he have gotten separated from him? They were side by side when they were fleeing, now he was in this lab with Delphie?

"I am unsure as to his location," Delphie whispered, pushing herself away from the door. She glanced around the room, taking in its layout. It seemed like a stereotypical lab, whitewashed walls and ceilings, the tables were no doubt sterilised everyday when it was occupied. The tables made rows through the room, and on each were a few vials and beakers of various clear liquids. She took a step further into the room, only to fall backwards in horror as she came across a severed arm. Bile threatened to spew from her lips as she forced the image away, trying her best to maintain her cool.

Wanting to see what freaked the woman out so, Orion took a few hesitant steps forwards, only to stop short as he found the severed arm himself. Sinewy chunks of meat hung off what was left of actual flesh; most of the arm had been bitten into and chewed; there were three distinct different teeth marks all embedded into the bone itself.

He closed his eyes, silently thankful that he'd managed to get Snover into the confines of a Poké Ball. His mind wandered to Combusken, wondering on the state of his friend. The trainer hoped that he didn't have to see any of this, not only was the fowl his best friend, he was like a little brother to him. And like any older brother, Orion felt the need to protect him from anything that might upset him. He closed his eyes, hoping this whole thing was a dream, and that he'd been knocked out by some stray attack on the beach.

So why was it, when he opened his eyes, he was again treated to the image of a partially eaten arm, as well as several pools of coagulated blood?

Delphie looked up, pointedly avoiding looking in the direction of the blood and gore. "We should find a way back to the top of the boat. No doubt everyone will be heading to exit this ship too."

Sparing one last glance at the poor soul's lost arm, Orion stood tall, looking for a way out of the hell-hole of a laboratory. "Yeah, let's go." If they had any luck at all, this would be the only sight they would have to suffer for the rest of the day.

* * *

Pressing a hand over her heart, Jasmine willed the rampant beating of the organ to slow. She was sure if it carried on beating so fast, she'd end up having a heart attack or something. But, she still felt it would be expected, somehow. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone took what you were afraid of, tripled it's potency, and then threw you in a life-or-death situation with it, was it?

She shuddered as she thought about the creature again. It was normally understood that dreams would never become reality... so then why were nightmares real? She uttered a curse under her breath, sure that if there was a God, he was up there now, cackling madly at the sheer fear he was installing in them all.

Letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, Jasmine stepped around the room she found herself holed up in. If anything, it looked like some sort of bar; there was space for maybe two hundred people to stand and chat or dance, some seats placed by the sides of the room, able to look out of the full-length windows, and bar stools sat around the bar itself.

A breath of relief from behind her caused the woman to shriek and leap a few steps away, cursing madly as she felt her heart thunder in her breast. Volkner was the person behind her sudden fright, though it seemed his attention was wholly on the bar at present.

"Boy, do I need a drink," he decided as he walked over to the bar. Quickly checking behind the counter, he decided it was safe before he vaulted over, landing behind and reaching for a glass. Pouring himself a generous measure of scotch, the Elite Four member leant heavily on the bar, taking a small sip of the potent liquor.

"Want to try?" he offered, tilting the glass towards the still frightened coordinator. "It's forty years matured – I'm actually surprised they have something of the sort here." He looked around, taking in the extravagant decor before shrugging and taking a long swig. "Actually, scratch that, I'm not that surprised."

Intrigued, Jasmine stepped closer to the bar, standing on tiptoes to investigate everything there was behind the counter. Various labels adorned drinks that were of all various hues, confusing the girl to no end. Her gaze fell back to Volkner, and hesitantly she reached out at the glass her offered, wrapping her hand around the tumbler uncertainly. She took it from him and sniffed curiously at the liquor before taking a tiny sip. The resulting burn that coursed down her throat forced her to cough violently, managing to hand the glass back to Volkner as she tried to fan the tears from her eyes.

"Suppose it's an acquired taste," he shrugged, taking another swig from the glass. He stifled a laugh, feeling a sudden surge of déjà vu. The amount of times he could remember his father saying the exact same words... it really was too long since the two of them had spoken. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Volkner decided that if he survived this, he'd have to go visit the old coot and share a bottle of _Glenfiddich_, if only to try and repair the bond between them both.

"If all alcohol tastes like that, I'm never drinking any," Jasmine decided, still attempting to blink away tears. She wondered just how the 'popular' kids in school could ever have sat around and drunk anything of the sort; the lengths people went to in order to seem popular baffled her sometimes.

Volkner raised an eyebrow at her in intrigue. "Not all alcohol tastes like that. Surely you should know?"

She shook her head, coercing emerald bangs to fall into her face. "I'm only seventeen," she answered, "I'm still not allowed to drink for another few months."

"You don't say..." Volkner trailed off, swishing the liquor in his glass aimlessly. "But surely everyone in your group is at least eighteen; you never go around drinking while you're camping?"

Jasmine shook her head again. "We've never really thought of doing that to be honest. I'm sure there's a reason behind it, but I've never asked." She shrugged, staring at Volkner's icy blue eyes, feeling drawn into them for some strange reason.

"Huh," he grunted, pushing himself off the counter. Without explanation he suddenly plucked a glass from the counter overhead and reached for a hose tap, calmly pouring in an effervescing dark brown liquid. "Here," he said as he placed the glass in front of her, smiling at her look of confusion. "It's just a coke – to wash out the taste of the scotch." He leant onto the bar again, smile turning into a smirk. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to introduce you to alcohol with those creatures wandering around."

Jasmine smacked her lips together, remembering the strange taste of the scotch. She quickly busied herself by finding a straw, eager to find something to get her mind off the demonic creatures skulking through the halls. "So, you look pretty at home behind the bar," she mentioned conversationally, drawing him back into the room. "Did you used to work behind one or something?"

Volkner laughed softly, swirling his glass again. "A long time ago, I decided I wanted to run a bar. Took training courses for it, even ended up with my own little joint for a while." He stopped there, staring at the contents of his glass.

Jasmine nodded, speaking around her straw. "So... what happened then?"

Another laugh came from Volkner. "Turns out flammable liquids and electric types don't mix very well. All it took was one stray spark from Luxray to set the place ablaze." He smirked again, downing the contents of his glass in one movement. "After that, I decided to journey again. Took it as a sign that maybe bar life wasn't for me." He let out a reminiscent sigh, a small look of longing set in his eyes as he looked at the bar. "Anyway, drink up; we should be heading back to the deck, hopefully everyone should be aiming there as well."

Jasmine nodded, taking a grateful sip of her drink. Red eyes scanning the liquor behind the bar, she couldn't help but wonder whether being drunk would be an easier way to deal with this situation.

* * *

Silence hung awkwardly between them as they stared at each other, wondering how to open up an avenue of conversation. Neither knew how they'd suddenly split up like this, all they knew was that now they were stuck together until they could figure out a way to find everyone else.

"So, you embrace the fiery embers of a burning flame every day, huh?" Flint asked, grinning as he placed his hands on his hips. "Does it fill your soul with a brilliant flame of enjoyment?"

Combusken pressed a claw to his face as he rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be stuck with this fire loving goon? Even being stuck with the bi-polar Drifloon from Team Phoenix would be preferable to this...

"So, what do you think of me having my Pokémon appear from my afro, little dude?" Flint continued, beaming down at the Pokémon.

Being eaten by mutants was quickly gaining appeal, Combusken decided. He rolled his eyes once more and glanced round the room, motioning for Flint to do the same.

"Huh?" the Elite Four member looked at the Pokémon before nodding and following his lead. "Hm." He rubbed his chin in thought. Engines whirred and cranked all around them, coupled with the steady hum of the generator for the ship. "Looks like we're in the engine room."

Obvious though it was, Combusken found himself clucking in agreement. He looked around the room, puffing out his feathers as a defence measure. Normally, it would only be used as a tactic to intimidate foes, but there was another use to it. By allowing his body to be more exposed to the natural air, he was able to sense changes in the air temperature with more ease. Although, it only meant he'd be alerted quicker if suddenly fire or ice was launched at him, every defensive measure helped.

"I don't know the plans of the ship exactly, but I'd say we're right near the bottom," Flint said in thought as he walked slowly through the ship, softly brushing his hand over everything. "Which does beg the question how we got down here. I know we were running from those creatures... I think maybe Mag's smokescreen may have blinded more than just the canteen..." He stopped short, staring aimlessly at a large cogwheel turning in place. "It just means that we're going to have to run further to get back to deck."

Combusken glanced at him, watching the man in curiosity. Humans were always strange to understand – they all varied so much at times, yet at others, were so similar. Flint had gone from a fire loving goon to a thinker in a matter of moments... either his normal attitude was a facade, or humans were just stranger than he thought.

Then again, it wasn't like this day could get any stranger, right?

* * *

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, thinking for something to get himself out of this current situation. He was stuck in what appeared to be a large battleground with only Mar as company. As if that wasn't bad enough, Lucas was certain he could hear sniffs and scratches coming from somewhere near the barricaded double doors.

"Dammit," Mar hissed as he trudged back in forth in a line, a scowl set deeply on his face. "How did we manage to get split up like this?" It didn't make any sense to him. They'd run in blind panic, but he was sure they'd all stuck side by side. Only now, it seemed that wasn't the case.

"I remember Magmortar's smokescreen shrouding all of our sight," Lucas responded as he stared at the pacing man. "Maybe in the confusion, we all followed a sound of footsteps, hoping whoever we were following led us to safety."

Mar pursed his lips, continuing to pace in silent annoyance. It was supposed to be a simple operation; go in, collect some evidence of Team Phoenix's plans, get out without any trace. Of course, they just _had_ to pick up Lucas and his interfering buddies, _didn't they?_ He scowled again, snorting a heated breath through his nostrils.

"We're going to need to find some way out of here," he concluded as he stopped pacing. "Our original plan was to head back to the deck, and take our boats back to the mainland from there. If everyone else has any sanity, they'll be doing the same."

Lucas nodded. "What about Pyre?"

Mar winced at the thought. "Hopefully he's with someone who can think of that. If not; I'm sure he can figure that much out himself. He's not a complete and utter loaf, you know?"

Lucas nodded distantly, following after Mar on autopilot, his mind completely elsewhere. How was it that Team Phoenix had managed to create a Pokémon chimera, with three separate, territorial Pokémon as the components? There were surely millions, if not _billions_ of Poké funnelled into such an operation. That could only mean that either Team Phoenix were incredibly well funded, or they had outside sponsorship.

The thought made Lucas shudder. It was well known people would pay through the nose for newly developed, brilliant weaponry. No doubt if this operation ever reached fruition, it would pay for itself.

World-wide use of bioengineered Pokémon.

Now _that_ was a scary thought.

* * *

Pyre scowled, grunted with effort as he kicked down a barricaded door, sending it flying off its hinges. Granted, he'd have to place something over it to stop those creatures coming in, but at the moment, he wasn't really all that bothered by it. By the looks of it, he was stuck in the ship's waste disposal tank; piles of discarded filth and rubbish were slung haphazardly, smells of rotting food and fetor struck his nose, making him winced in discomfort.

"Drifloon!" the Pokémon wailed as it floated back through the room, spinning round in a circle to put out a blazing fire on a feeler. He'd been sent to scout around, to try and see if there were any of those creatures nearby. The fire said it all. Luckily he'd managed to escape by passing through a few walls and ceilings, eager to lose them. Ghosts had no scent, too, so at least they wouldn't be able to track him that way.

And hopefully, the smell of rotting garbage would further mask their scents.

Peering into the room he'd just opened, Pyre found nothing of noteworthy interest. All there seemed to be were logs of the amount of rubbish stored within the room, as well as coordinates of garbage dump sites. There were also small memos as to Muk breeding grounds; quite often humans would dump rubbish nearby a group of Muk, who would happily eat all the rotting waste dumped on their doorstep.

He shrugged and took a step away from the room, growling as he felt his boot splash into putrid sludge lining the floor. It didn't help that there was water being channelled down here, aiming to dump all of the soluble rubbish into the ocean. It may have gotten rid of some rubbish, but it also meant there was enough water on the deepest side of the room to hide a fully grown Gyarados.

Pyre shuddered at the thought.

Manic scientific beasts were one thing; he didn't fancy the thought of being trapped in an enclosed room with a Gyarados. Goosebumps raced up and down his skin, his mind whirring with the unholy thoughts of impending death.

"Drifloon," he grunted, staring at the floating Pokémon. "You can find a quick escape route from here? We need to get on deck."

Drifloon nodded, saluting with a feeler before he floated off and through the ceiling, leaving Pyre alone in the enclosed room. Claustraphobia was beginning to set in, knowing what laid in wait outside. He was sure they were doomed when they were together... alone... it felt like a one way ticket to death.

It also didn't help that the water seemed to be bubbling ominously...

* * *

Mesmerised by the various equations set out everywhere, Orion found himself increasingly distracted as they made their way through the labs. Granted that he didn't usually show much interest in academic subjects, he _had_ stayed on in education for some time, and he had to admit; chemistry was always an enjoyable subject.

Thus, when met with various chemical equations sprawling down a whiteboard, he found old interests rise to the surface again. He leant closer to the board, squinting as he tried to make out the complex calculations that formed the basis of something.

"What is it that you identify?" Delphie asked in interest. She too had stayed on in education, though never focused in any major scientific areas. A child of a psychic-promoting town, every ebb of education after the basics was heavy focus on psychology and neurology. After all, what use were psychic talents if one could not access the fundamental knowledge needed to understand the effects that would take place?

Orion blinked, leaning in closer to the formulae. "It seems to be some sort of long calculation about the biochemistry of the animals." He followed the trail of the whiteboard, finding next to it a desk, scattered with various sheets of paper, all covered in more formulae and equations. He rifled through more, pausing every so often to check something that interested him. He stopped, chewing on his lip as he processed the information laid out before him. "It looks like they even coined a name for the creature; 'Saneverus'."

Delphie blinked. "'Saneverus'?" she echoed, taking a step towards the desk herself. "Is there reasoning behind such a name?" After all, most Pokémon were named as a combination of words, or even a literal name upon observation. Bulbasaur was the prime example; a combination of 'bulb' and 'saur' in most languages, though the Japanese name was almost literally 'strange seed'.

Scowling more, Orion found a sheet of paper with a multitude of name written across it, almost all of which had thick black lines crossing them out. "Looks like they took a while on the name. It's a combination of 'san' - the Japanese for 'three', 'sever' and 'Cerberus.'" He took a last look at the sheet before handing it to Delphie, letting out a small snort as he did so. "The fact they actually took time to name it amazes me. Usually most organisations like this wouldn't name it; just label it project number blah-de-blah." Another snort escaped his lips, though this time he coupled it with a shake of his head. "It's amazing they actually sought to treat them as actual Pokémon..."

"Perhaps not everyone who works for Team Phoenix follows the same persuasion as the leader?" Delphie suggested, frowning as she read through the papers. Did these people not learn anything in school? The spelling was atrocious, and the hand writing completely awful. One of their main lessons was that everything should always be perfectly legible. She sighed, picking up another few papers. "Perhaps there are people here who actually wish to further existence to all, not merely to one."

Orion shrugged, contemplating the idea. "Maybe," he agreed half-heartedly, not full understanding it himself. Everyone knew that occasionally, scientists would have to experiment within moral grey areas to form progress... but surely people would realise that trying to create a three-headed attack dog wasn't progressing anyone in any way?

"We should take some of these to assist Volkner and Flint," Delphie suggested as she picked up more calculations, staring at them all in confusion briefly. "It would aid in their investigation." She stepped away from the desk, rounding the corner, wondering just what else there was in the lab.

When she saw it, however, she couldn't help but let out a scream.

For staring back at her was the snarling face of a bloody Arcanine.

* * *

Every step they took filled Jasmine with more and more worry that they were soon enough going to encounter one of those hideous _beasts_ that she so despised. She shuddered violently, hugging herself tighter. Why did it have to be mutant dogs? She could have happily coped if it were mutant Beedrill, hell even a mutant Gyarados! Dogs, however, it seemed were what someone was taunting her with.

So she followed behind Volkner, remaining silent except to give a vague, quick answer when he threw a question at her. Still she wondered how they became spilt up. When they were running, she was sure those beasts were following her. She could feel their breath behind her, jaws snapping at her ankles.

Was it all her imagination?

She stifled a yelp as the wall seemed to shimmer and part like a water's surface. Scrunching her eyes shut, she let out a slow breath. It was just her imagination. Nothing was happening. When she opened them again, the wall was completely normal, and she felt the urge to laugh at herself.

"Jasmine, over here," Volkner hissed suddenly, giving the woman a thankful excuse to move away from her imagination. She quickly jogged in the direction of his voice, barely managing to stop herself from screaming as she stopped short, staring at the bloody sight of a mutant dog.

Volkner, however, was quite content to crouch next to it, prodding it every so often, seemingly evaluating its condition. Watching him work, Jasmine let out a soft, silent breath.

Was it wrong she was relieved this creature was dead?

Biting back a grimace, Volkner examined the creature further. "It looks like someone managed to fight back against this one. See here-" he lifted up the head of the Houndoom, giving Jasmine full view of the inch-wide hole in the back of its mouth. "-Someone managed to shoot one of the heads. After that," he trailed off, feeling bile rise as he checked the other heads. "It looks like the other heads tried to eat the dead one." He laughed morosely, pressing his hands gently against the corpse. "Come here would you?" he asked suddenly, gesturing for Jasmine to stand by his side.

"When I tell you," he instructed, leaning heavily on the body, "help me flip it over." It was a gruesome sounding job, to be sure, but Volkner needed to know how it died. If killing one head could make the creature kill itself... it was a good plan of action. Although he didn't much like the thought of having to kill any of these creatures... it was a do or die situation.

"Alright, now!" he hissed, pushing with his might against the body. Jasmine's help managed to shift the body completely over to its side, showering them both in a gooey film of intestinal fluid. Body juices leaked from the corpse as organs sloshed to their feet. Despite the grim reality, Volkner had to admit he was impressed that Jasmine hadn't freaked out and complained about the mess or smell. If anything, she seemed quite interested now that the creature didn't seem to be able to do anything.

However, the truly gruesome part wasn't over yet. Taking a deep breath, the Elite Four member moved closer to the open wound on the Pokémon's underside, inspecting it further. Silently regretting the fact he brought no gloves, he pressed a hand into the soft, sticky insides, eyes ever so slowly opening in alarm at what he found. Or lack of what he found, to be precise.

"The heart and stomach are completely missing," he mentioned as he withdrew his hand, silently shaking away the sickly insides in disdain. "Something managed to get into the creature, but left everything in tact but those." He glanced at the three heads, noting that each bore the same light pink stain around the nostrils. "And if I had to guess, I'd say their brains were missing too."

Jasmine frowned, inching herself away from the putrid smell of rotting flesh. "But, there's no predator that eats like that. Well, none that live on the land or sky," she amended after a moment's thought. "Don't most things eat everything? Not just brains and hearts?" She felt her mind wander; it was certainly a confusing situation. A part of her wanted Lucas to be here, not just for the presence of a friend, but she was sure he'd be able to think of the creature responsible for feeding in such a way.

"I can't say that I know what caused it," Volkner whispered with a deep-set scowl. "Whatever it was _dissolved_ its way through the stomach... and by the looks of it, they got into the brains without damaging the head in any way." Standing up fully, he spared one last glance at the once-terrifying creature. "Let's just hope we don't meet the creature responsible for that."

By some sheer twisted stroke of luck, the wall before them suddenly rippled again, causing them both to inch closer to each other in fear.

Swallowing nervously, Jasmine's eyes flickered back to Volkner before setting on the wall again. "Please tell me you saw that too," she whispered, silently praying it was just her mind losing grip on reality.

"Unfortunately so," he said with a grim nod, staring in paralysed fear at the wall.

Suddenly, it began to shift again, and liquid wall slowly touched down on the floor, pooling into one small, seemingly gelatine-like mass. Ever so slowly it dripped into a new form, becoming a soft pink blob with a cartoonish smile drawn across it's shifting face.

"A Ditto?" Jasmine wondered aloud, stepping closer to the creature. Granted they were shapeshifters, but surely one didn't possess such power.

However, it soon became clear this was no ordinary Ditto.

Suddenly it opened it's mouth, revealing a full set of sharp fangs before it _roared _at them both. The power of such even shattered a few nearby windows.

This was fast becoming a _very bad_ day.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Although most background behind Sanerverus' name is mentioned, it is based on the word 'Sarvarā' - a Sanskrit word which 'Cerberus' originates from**

**

* * *

**

**And within the mix of being hunted by three-headed canines, we have a killer Ditto thrown into the mold. It may seem strange at first, but think about it. What better predator is there than one which can shapeshift at will? Added to that, it's normal appearance is so misleading, it would be the perfect predator!**

**Although, I honestly don't know why I made Volkner have a history of wanting to run a bar. It just sorta hit me, that he seems like the sorta bloke that would look at home running one. Then again, when someone isn't given much of a back story, it allows you to have fun and warp everything around!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_As freaky as they were, they were still Pokemon... right?_

_'Killed by manic Ditto' wasn't what he wanted on his tombstone_

_The beast finally appeared, and his stomach fell through the floor_

_Compared to this, a Gyarados would seem as scary as a plushie_

_They finally, had the means for survival... until Murphy's Law hit them full-force_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**_  
_


	58. Clandestine Chaos

**(Chapter 58; Clandestine Chaos)**

Sometimes, a wish or a prayer would seem like the only way out of an otherwise doomed situation.

This was one of those times.

Pyre stared at the mangy water's surface, unable to see his own reflection in the hideous purple liquid. How long had it been since Drifloon had floated up to find them a new way out? How long had he stared at this water, wondering about what he was doing here, and _why_ he was here? How long had he regretted signing up with Team Phoenix?

Too long.

Letting out a guttural roar, he picked up a nearby piece of debris and flung it into the effervescing water, staring with heaving breaths as he watched the resulting splash. Sometimes, everything could be solved with mindless aggression.

And sometimes, it made things _much_ worse.

A low, haunting melody of notes began to hum around the disposal area, making the man stand rigid with fright. They resonated throughout the entire room, bouncing off every surface to amplify its melancholy tune further into his ears. He couldn't escape the way he came; there were still three-headed dogs nearby. He couldn't escape another way, as he didn't know any other way of leaving.

In short, he was trapped.

Pyre tensed, gripping a tight fist as he waited for whatever beast there was to appear. The song reverberated more around the room, enticing him to approach the water's surface. His feet began moving with the tune, slowly bringing him towards the ominous bubbling further in.

One look couldn't hurt, right?

At once, the tune was suddenly replaced by a horrifying screech of agony.

The beast finally appeared, and his stomach fell through the floor.

In the bowels of the ship, nobody heard him scream.

* * *

As her scream left her mouth, her hands searched for the nearest weapon possible. Finding nothing, she scrambled back, logic losing out to fear. Further she pushed herself into a corner, unable to stop the beast from staring at her with its eternal snarling features.

"Delphie?!" Orion rushed to her, fearing the unknown. He whirled around to follow her line of sight, only to stare in a mixture of disbelief and paranoia at what awaited him. The snarling, bloody face of an Arcanine... with no body.

Someone had decapitated the beast and placed its dismembered head atop a desk, seemingly to scare anyone away from the rest of the lab.

"It's... it's bodiless?" Orion couldn't help but ask aloud. "Who, _what_ did this to it?!" he exclaimed, taking a step closer towards the beast. Everything about it seemed so alive, so _intact_, that it was hard to believe the creature had no body remaining.

"I do not know," Delphie responded as she collected herself, pushing up from the floor. "I can but only guess at it's placement here within these laboratories." She stepped closer to the head, touching a fang in composed fear before glancing behind and around the body. She frowned. "I would have thought it would be placed to scare people off, but there is nothing more in this laboratory. Merely a dead end."

"Really?" Orion asked as he inched behind her. "It seems strange that they'd place this here to scare someone, and then have nothing there..." He stopped suddenly as he nearly tripped over the floor, glaring back at the offending metallic plate. Surely with all the money funnelled into such a ship, they'd have decent flooring? He kicked the badly placed plate, only to stare in dumbfounded amazement as it simply flew off, revealing a set of stairs beneath.

He gulped, looking up as Delphie's inquisitive gaze focused squarely on the previously hidden stairs. "You can_not_ be thinking about going down there..." he groaned, looking imploringly towards the woman.

She merely shook her head, eyes still focused. "It is a bad idea," she agreed, "however, we found details pertaining to the Saneverus creatures in this laboratory, reasoning concludes that they may have further details hidden on them, such as a method of destruction."

Orion winced at the thought. Monsters or not, they _were_ Pokémon... they didn't deserve to be destroyed. But in such a situation, he had to admit; it was fast becoming the only choice.

"Fine," he agreed in a disgruntled sigh. "As insane as it sounds, let's go into the eerie corridor." Taking a deep breath, he couldn't help but utter, "This has got 'Spiritomb replay' written all over it..."

* * *

No matter what, humans always had some degree of power at their fingertips. The problem with power in human's hands; was that most of the time, people would abuse it to their heart's content. Pokémon training was merely the most word-wide known occurrence of power abuse. However, there was always the day-to-day abuse of power in the workplace, or even on the streets. But mostly, it came from people trying to outdo everyone else, and eventually seize all the power available.

It was why Flint was in this job; to stop people doing such a thing. Small-time zealots were an everyday occurrence, but even they would get further than everyone else once in a while.

But major abuse of power, such as this he was seeing now, was an occurrence that had become more frequent in the passing years.

And the sad thing was, they kept Flint in a job. Sure, the Elite Four would meet every so often and accept challenges, but such a thing would only happen for a set period of time, at most a few months a year. Aside from that, they'd have a part time job to keep them occupied, unlike Gym Leaders, they weren't paid to train day in, day out.

Days like today made Flint consider early retirement.

He stared at the myriad of papers covering the desks around him, wondering just what could be deemed useful.

"Combusk busk," Combusken suddenly clucked, waving a folder towards Flint. The redhead squinted in disbelief, staring at the Pokémon in outright amusement.

"Are you just picking that out to taunt me little dude?" he asked, shaking his head dismissively.

If anything, Combusken looked insulted by the notion. He strode towards the man purposefully, shoving the plastic folder into the man's hands forcefully. "Combusk busk," he repeated, pointing at the folder.

"Eh?" Flint couldn't help but grunt in confusion. "You can read human little dude?" Combusken nodded, and Flint let out a chuckle. "Fine, fine, I believe you. Now, let's take a look at this folder." He opened up the wallet, staring blankly at the words set before him.

'Project Thalattē.'

He stared for a moment longer. '_Thalattē?_ The only creatures they'd seen so far were those demon hounds, and the name certainly didn't seem to fit. Were there more experiments on this ship that they didn't know about? And if so, were they loose too?

Whatever time he had to debate it fell short as the sounds of growling echoed from nearby the room. Stifling a yelp, Flint snapped the folder shut and whirled round, motioning for Combusken to keep quiet as he crept ever closer. Honestly, he was tired of living in fear of these creatures now.

As freaky as they were, they were still Pokémon... right?

At least, that was what Flint told himself. He reached down towards a pocket on his person, grasping in his hand the one instrument of power they had over the creatures; a Poké Ball.

The only difference, was that _this_ was a Master Ball. While no-one knew how the devices were created, they knew how to replicate them. New Poké Balls were made, basing the technology on what existed already, but the Master Ball was the best of the best. A one-hundred percent capture rate said it all.

Hiding the smirk on his face, Flint felt for sure his luck was turning. If these creatures could be captured, it meant that one could be used as evidence against Team Phoenix. Added to that, it would cut down on the paperwork necessary for the case.

If that wasn't a good reason to catch one, Flint didn't know what one was.

He peered over the window of the door, finding the three-headed beast sniffing against the door. It knew they were in here, all that remained was for them to break the door, and Flint and Combusken would both be no more than a mid-afternoon snack.

"Ha!" he yelled as he pulled the door open violently, throwing the ball at the creature before it could even blink. Their howls rang through the air as they were suddenly sucked into the ball, further amplifying Flint's grin. "And that's... how it's done!" he celebrated, holding the ball into the air triumphantly.

He would have continued, had the ball not suddenly heated up enough to burn his hand. Dropping it with a yelp, he watched as the ball suddenly _exploded_ into a number of shards, revealing the snarling Pokémon in all it's unholy glory.

Poké Balls were only designed to hold one Pokémon, at most. While many Pokémon such as Dodrio and Magneton counted as one, it seemed this synthetic creature did not.

And it was eager to prove such a thing.

* * *

It felt like they'd been walking for hours.

They'd progressed through so much of the ship, and yet still found no one. At one point, hearing a scream, they rushed towards the source, finding only the severed head of a snarling Arcanine, no humans in sight. They'd found personal belongings all dropped in a pile on the floor, a body not too far away.

There were signs of death everywhere, but none of life.

Lucas let out a groan, flopping down unceremoniously on a desk. How had they managed to get so lost? More than that, where was everyone else? They couldn't be the only ones left on the ship... could they?

Not for the first time, Lucas pushed such thoughts away. His friends were alive _somewhere_ on this ship. The only problem was finding them.

"Something about this place just doesn't seem right," Mar whispered as he searched a trashed desk, kicking it with a disgruntled hiss as his rummage returned fruitless. "Aside from the prowling beasts, I mean," he added, anticipating a sarcastic retort. "I mean, why build a place this big for only one set of experiments? I work for these people, they might blur the boundaries of the law, but they're _efficient._ Somewhere like this... it seems too large for one experiment."

Lucas felt himself die a little on the inside. "You think there's more creatures?" he whispered, straining to keep a hold on his voice. He gulped as Mar nodded grimly before picking up a file set beneath him. "Well, let's grab what we can for now. The files might give us something we can use later. It can help you blow Team Phoenix's agenda wide open."

"Huh?" Mar glanced at him distractedly for a moment. "Oh, right, blow it open." He looked away uncertainly, seemingly searching for something.

"Mar?" Lucas eased himself off the desk, taking a cautious step towards him. "Are you okay? You look a little distracted."

"Fine, fine," Mar responded automatically, still engrossed in his search. He stopped a moment later as he pulled a luminescent pink folder from a bookcase, glancing at the pages within in interest. "Here you are..." he whispered, tracing a finger along the pages.

"Here who is?" Lucas grunted, placing his hand over the text within. "What's going on here Mar? Do you know something we don't?" His eyes widened suddenly, and he couldn't help but let out a guttural moan through fear. "You... you haven't set us up, have you?"

Mar scowled at him briefly before slapping his hand away, pointing to a diagram within the folder. "The first Pokémon I ever stole from a trainer was a Ditto called Tanuki. After it was taken by my superiors, I never heard anything about it again. That was, at least, until the other day, when I mentioned it to a scientist. He said something about a Ditto called Tanuki being used in experiments, and that's how I got wind of this whole thing."

Lucas stared between him and the page for a moment, disbelief etched within his being. "You... you remember the first Pokémon you stole?"

The Team Phoenix grunt nodded. "Of course. Just like how you'd remember your first capture, or your first battle, I remember the first Pokémon I stole. Everyone remembers their first, don't you agree?"

Lucas nodded in agreement, a far-off look crossing over his features. Quickly coming back to reality, he offered Mar a small smile before grabbing the file from him. "So, does this say anything about what it can do?"

Mar shrugged. "Dunno. You've got the folder now. You tell me."

"Right," said Lucas as a hot flush burned through his cheeks. "There's something here about its abilities," he whispered, tracing along the page with a finger. "Apparently, it can become any Pokémon, or even any _object._"

Suddenly, the Clandestine seemed a lot more dangerous.

* * *

Normally, it seemed as if Pokémon were limited in their natural abilities, in order to prevent one from becoming too strong. There was a balance between them; Pokémon with better natural skills often had lower pain thresholds than others, or slower Pokémon could take more pain than their faster brethren.

It was why this Ditto was so out of place. They were shapeshifters, and could become a Pokémon or even an inanimate object. Some could shapeshift better than others, though the talent varied by creature. But they were docile creatures, feeding only off water and plants.

Thus, a Ditto with fangs and strong shapeshifting abilities was obviously a threat.

It slithered towards Jasmine and Volkner threateningly, leaving a slimy trail along the floor which slowly bubbled and ate through the metallic surface.

"Well," said Volkner with a wince. "I think we've solved how the creature's stomach was dissolved into. Must be smiles here trying to get a meal."

"Great," Jasmine growled. "So it secretes acid. What more do you need?"

Almost in response, the Ditto squeaked in a tiny, cute voice before a pipe burst within the room's wall, sending water spraying at both trainers at high speeds. They both yelped and darted aside just as Ditto charged the water with a powerful Thunder.

Jasmine winced, glancing at the aftermath. A giant scorch mark was where they were just stood, and even now, it sparked with electrical aftershock. "Ditto aren't meant to be able to do that!" she shrieked, glancing towards Volkner.

"I'd imagine it's been experimented on too," he responded calmly as the Pokémon slowly slithered forth. "Ditto can become any Pokémon, thus they're able to use any attack. I guess somehow, someone made this one able to do that in it's normal form.

"Personally, I'd prefer not to find out what else it can do," he continued as he pried a Poké Ball from his belt. "Jolteon, fry Ditto with a Thunderbolt!" he cried as he threw the orb forth. From within burst out a bright yellow quadruped covered in needle-sharp quills. It barked as it landed before discharging a violent blast of yellow electricity into Ditto, leaving it a steaming, bubbling goo.

Jasmine blinked. "That was... overkill?" she finished with a gasp as the goo began bubbling more violently, forming the shape of the Ditto again. The gelatinous blob with a carefree face was fast becoming one of the scariest things she'd seen in her life.

Volkner cursed, watching as Jolteon jumped away from a swirling Dark Pulse attack. This Pokémon was a brilliant predator, and he did _not_ want to become its prey. 'Killed by manic Ditto' wasn't what he wanted on his tombstone. He growled as his fists clenched against his sides. "Jolteon, bombard it with Pin Missile!"

"Jolt jolt!" the Pokémon barked as the quills on its back shot up and straightened, glowing brilliantly in the limited light. The suddenly flash of light stunned Ditto moments before needle-fine hairs were launched at the creature, pinning it against the floor.

Struggling against its binds, Ditto snarled before melting into the floor, blending perfectly with the metallic surface.

"This... isn't good," Volkner hissed, his eyes darting over every surface he could find. The startled yelp of his Pokémon called his attention, and instantly he recalled Jolteon, not moments before a colossal set of jaws snapped around empty air.

The Ditto reformed, looking more menacing than ever. Slowly, it began to shudder, taking on a soft white glow that began to fill the room.

"No way!" Jasmine gasped in astonishment. "It _can't_ evolve! Right?" She glanced nervously at Volkner. "What else can it be doing?"

* * *

Lucas gulped as he read through the dossier on Tanuki. "Apparently, it can multiply. One Ditto can become two, two; four and so on. They had to 'dispose' of millions of them already; they overran some of the labs and ate both researchers and other experiments."

Mar's eyes widened. Tanuki was now a far cry from the friendly blob he'd stolen it as.

* * *

Jasmine's eyes flared in horrified surprise as another Ditto split from the first, sharing the same sinister grin. "No way..." she whispered in shocked awe. "Ditto can breed like amoeba, by cloning themselves... I was hoping this one couldn't do that."

Volkner scowled once more. "What now. _One _was bad enough. Two liquid killers are going to be even more of a problem."

Hearing his words, the coordinator's eyes lit up in idea. "I've got it!" she declared. Grabbing a Poké Ball from her bag, she called out Jynx as quickly as she could. "Jynx!" she cried, "use a Hail shield around these Ditto, then freeze them solid with Blizzard!"

Jynx glanced at her trainer, wondering just what was happening. However, once she caught sight of the creatures before her, the psychic type's third eye screamed in sheer _agony_. Forewarning was a brilliant ability for predicting the future, but if it knew the Pokémon or trainer would be in mortal peril, the Pokémon would be blinded by agonising pain as a last-ditch warning. It told Jynx all she needed. Her hands flared up to the ceiling as a chilling gale swept through the room, coating it in a frosty-white gleam. Chunks of ice began swirling around the two Ditto, striking them repeatedly before the winds increased in speed, buffeting both creatures and freezing them solid against the wall. Her work done, Jynx looked back at her trainer, offering a solemn, "Jynx jynx," as confirmation of a job done.

"Thanks Jynx," Jasmine whispered with a sympathetic smile. "I wouldn't have made you do that if there was any other way." She gave the Pokémon a soft hug before recalling her, not wanting to expose her to any other horrors in the ship.

"Come on," Volkner nodded towards the doorway. "We've still got to get back to deck."

Jasmine nodded quickly, sweeping emerald hair behind an ear as she followed after him. Sparing only one last glance to ensure the Ditto were secured in their icy doom, she quickly left the room, praying that they would be unable to harm any of her friends, and wishing that they'd never actually come here in the first place.

* * *

More and more, Orion was starting to feel like this was a bad idea. So far, the corridor had only lead to a few dead ends, and a few more dead scientists. Judging now by the stench reaching their noses, they were either reaching a pile of dead bodies, or the ship's waste disposal area.

"Delph?" he asked as they passed by another closed door that resonated with the sounds of tiny, buzzing insects. "I know it's a little late to ask now, but surely our psychic types can teleport us out of here?"

Even in the dim light, he could see her shake her head. "I am afraid it is not possible," she answered morosely. "To teleport somewhere, a psychic type requires a mental image of the location. We have that, however, it would seem Team Phoenix erected a sort of psychic barrier, to prevent any teleportation in or out of the ship." She let out a soft, sad laugh. "Their paranoia led to their deaths; without being able to teleport out, they ended up being hunted and killed."

Orion bit his lip in grim acceptance. "So really, we have to find whatever's powering that before we can warp outta here, or get back to deck and jump in our boats."

"That is correct." She closed her eyes briefly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But if the barrier was not here, it would not matter. Teleportation from a moving object is often..._messy_, for lack of a better word. If we teleported out of here, it could result in our bodies being scattered over the ocean."

Silence hung between them at their malevolent reality. They were lost in a ship with no means of contacting the outside world, being hunted by packs of creatures coined 'Saneverus', and completely separated from their friends.

"So..." Orion started again, not liking the eerie silence they were sharing. "I know what makes a psychic type a psychic, but what makes a Pokémon truly psychic?"

Delphie blinked, attempting to comprehend. "You mean to say, what is a true psychic Pokémon?" She stopped for a moment, smiling in wonder. "A true psychic is any Pokémon able to have use of the move Future Sight. There are variations on it for Pokémon's natural abilities, but the use of the move to predict the future makes the Pokémon a true psychic."

"Huh," Orion grunted in an interested sigh. "So do you aim to train those too? Or just psychic _types_?"

"Primarily the type," said the woman as she passed a door, her nose wrinkling at the foul smell from within. "Though I suppose to be a true psychic master, I would have to be able to use all Pokémon that were true psychics."

"Well, there you go then." Orion smiled. "That can be your niche as a psychic type trainer; you train Pokémon with psychic abilities who aren't necessarily the type."

"I suppose," said Delphie as she warmed to the idea. "As for yours as a breeder-slash-trainer, you should focus on keeping your Pokémon in their best mental and physical conditions, as well as training them to reach their full potentials."

He nodded, considering the possibilities. "Guess that means I'm going to _have_ to understand the application of cooking to Pokémon health. Being a breeder, it's just like being a parent... except for the whole mating Pokémon to give the best viable offspring thing..." he said with a sardonic smirk. "Somehow, I don't think I'd win father of the year award if I tried to mate my children based on the best offspring result..."

Delphie let out a small laugh, about to voice a comeback when a Drifloon abruptly floated up through the floor below them, scaring both humans half to death.

"Loo_oon, _drifloon!" it wailed at them, feelers dancing in the air in alarm.

The trainers stared at it a moment longer before recognition flared in their eyes. "Wait," Orion started, taking a step closer. "You're Team Phoenix's Drifloon, aren't ya?"

"Loon," the Pokémon nodded before wrapping a feeler around both trainers and trying to pull them in a direction. "Loon, drifloon!"

Understanding immediately, the two followed after the Pokémon, wondering just what was causing it such stress. The foul smell of the corridor began to amplify more and more until suddenly it hit them full force, causing both trainers to retch. Pushing past the foul fetor, they pushed open the door Drifloon had led them to, only to wish they'd stayed in the lab.

They were facing a stank, watery room, full of garbage...and something else.

In the middle of a large pool of purple filth was a terrifying looking creature, it resembled a Lapras covered in filth and slime, slime that was purple and had eyes of its own. They blended together with ease, a mixture of blue scales and purple ooze made up the creature, save for its piercing amber eyes.

All in all, this water beast made a Gyarados seem as scary as a plushie.

"Loon!" Drifloon wailed again, pointing manically towards the creature's back. Squinting at the sight, both trainers gasped as they recognised the bulky form of Pyre struggling within the stinking ooze.

Unfortunately, their gasps alerted the beast to their presence.

* * *

For an abandoned ship, treasure was sure hard to come by. Most ships were filled with wealthy people eager to show off their wealth with superfluous trinkets. This ship, however, seemed to be quite the opposite.

The Totodile quacked in annoyance as it adjusted the hat on its head. There was treasure on this ship; it just had to be found! Why else would there be demon guard dogs?

Scowling, he took a glance around the room. Bits of it had been scorched beyond repair, and there was still a chilling gale washing around the room. Most interesting of all though, was the large block of ice frozen against the wall. Peering at it through curiosity, the creature noticed something sparkling behind the ice.

Something gold and sparkling.

Quacking in delight, the Pokémon leapt into the air in glee before squirting a Water Gun at the ice, melting the barrier between it and treasure. However, as the ice melted, the brilliant gold treasure seemed to mutate, becoming something else entirely.

Letting out a scream, Totodile placed a claw on its hat as it ran for its life, not wanting to watch the two monstrous Ditto chasing after it.

* * *

The air was fast becoming more stagnant and warm as they made way to the top of the ship. Unsure as to whether it was through death or more creatures, Jasmine and Volkner kept both eyes and ears open for the first sign of trouble.

It seemed that they weren't that aware, however, when they quite literally bumped into Flint and Combusken.

"More creatures!" Flint wailed fear as he fell over, attempting to scramble back to his feet. "This place is _evil!_" he proclaimed before setting his eyes on the so called 'creatures' he'd bumped into. "Volkie!" He grinned immeasurably, wrapping the blonde up in a sweeping hug.

Meanwhile Jasmine quite happily smiled at Combusken, pleased to see a friendly face. "Where's everyone else?" she asked, glancing between the two. "And where's Orion?" she added as she glanced at Combusken.

"Busk," the Pokémon responded morosely, shoulders shrugging halfheartedly.

"_**Arooo!"**_

Everyone present yelped as the howls chorused around the corridors, the hellhound's cries ever closer.

"Oh, right." Flint grinned shamelessly. "We were running from one of those things..."

Jasmine screamed as the beast's heads poked round the corner. Its eyes narrowing, plumes of smoke emerged from two sets of nostrils, until something caught it off guard.

"Totototototo!" a blue blur screeched as it ran past them all, not stopping to acknowledge any of them. Everyone present, hellhound included, blinked blankly for a moment as the shock registered in all of them.

Glancing back to where the blur came from, Volkner felt his day get a _lot_ worse. "Oh, shit..."

Flint almost laughed at the sight of two Ditto slithering towards them all. He would have laughed, had they not roared and leapt at them, turning his laugh into a feminine scream.

Luckily for them though, the Ditto both leapt at the three-headed beast before them, creating three sets of yelps as the shapeshifters began oozing over the creature.

Volkner blinked before recollecting himself. "Never look a gift Ponyta in the mouth I guess."

"Right!" Flint nodded exuberantly, and together the four of them ran towards the nearest flight of stairs, leaving the Ditto quite happily feasting on what remained of their meal.

* * *

For once, Lucas understood Jasmine's phobia of canines. At the very moment in time, nothing seemed scarier than being mauled to death by three sets of very sharp teeth. He backed away fearfully, hoping to put as much distance between him and the beasts. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mar slipping away to the side, moving ever closer to the door.

_Bastard_.

The prospects now were slim; either Mar was getting help, or Lucas was going to be eaten. Glancing around, the researcher felt a sudden rush of adrenaline surge through him. He picked up a nearby lamp from a table and swung it with all his might, managing to catch the Houndoom head in the jaw.

However, he only angered it further.

Snarling violently, the creatures leapt at him, causing Lucas to fall backwards over a stool. As he flailed, he caught the blinds covering the window and managed to pull them down completely. Harsh sunlight flared in through the open window, causing a series of yelps as it washed over the Pokémon's skin.

Lucas blinked, not believing his eyes. The sunlight was causing the Pokémon's skin to bubble violently beneath the surface, and he could only watch in grotesque horror as the heads began fighting between themselves before suddenly the Pokémon's body literally _fell apart._ The separate heads howled and continued to bite at empty air until the slowly stopped moving, much to the relief of the still panting researcher.

"Ha!" Mar yelled as he leapt into the room, causing Lucas to scream with shock. Dropping the fire extinguisher limply by his side, Mar stared with wide, open eyes at the pool of blood and gore before Lucas.

"T-the s-sunlight," Lucas stuttered, attempting to get back on his feet. "Something in the sun makes them fight each other, and then fall apart."

Mar glanced at him before shrugging in acceptance. "Alright, guess we know how to beat these beasties." A plotting smirk overtook his face, and he glanced back into the corridors. "Now, what do you say we use that to our advantage?"

* * *

"There's crazy killer Ditto here too?!" Flint yelped in disbelief. He'd seen it himself, sure, but he still couldn't believe it. "I don't think that's what we found either..."

"You found something?" Volkner hissed, focusing his icy blue gaze on the redhead.

"Yup. Something about another experiment, Thalattē, they called it," he responded, holding up the folder he was still carrying.

"Brilliant," hissed the blonde. "What else does this ship hold?" His scowl increased tenfold as footsteps began hammering towards them, only for it to turn into a look of shocked surprise as Lucas and Mar rounded the corner.

"We... found a way to the deck..." Mar panted breathlessly, offering a smirk to them all.

"And... we found out... a way to beat these things..." Lucas continued, smiling as Jasmine welcomed his arrival with a hug. He straightened up, taking a deep breath. "Sunlight reacts badly with them, causing them to fight inside and... well... fall apart. We've got a plan," he added, a grin forming on his face.

"Which is?" Volkner asked, trepidation building in his voice.

"Cover your ears," Lucas advised as he reached for a ball on his belt, releasing his Nincada in a flash of light. "Nincada, Bug Buzz!" he issued, covering his ears as the Pokémon released a horrible screeching noise from the wings hidden in its carapace. Distantly, they heard several yelps before Lucas recalled the Pokémon, followed by an eerie air of silence.

Silence which was broken with a chorus of growls and snarls as three-headed Pokémon began rounding the corner.

"Now the next part of the plan;" Mar tapped his nose quickly. "Follow us!" he yelled, turning around and running for his life.

Needing no further encouragement, the others quickly followed, fully aware of the snapping jaws of the creatures following them. They weren't sure how many were following them, but they were certain they'd seen at least half a dozen bodies in the hallway, and three times as many sets of growls.

"Here!" Mar yelled, reaching the final door to the deck. He flung it open, blinding everyone as they ran out onto the deck. They rejoiced until they slowly opened their eyes, taking in their surroundings.

It was night.

When the creature had been exposed to sunlight by Lucas, it was sunset, which the researcher hadn't caught onto. Now, the sun had set fully, leaving them stranded in the dark aboard a ship full of death. They finally had their means for survival, until Murphy's Law hit them full force.

More creatures piled onto the deck from every direction, circling around them and trapping them completely.

The dull glow of the moon was to be their only light in their final moments.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Thalattē is another name for Tiamut; the Greek goddess of the seas**

**~ Tanuki is the name of a shapeshifter in Japanese mythology**

**

* * *

**

**Lesson learnt; nothing is ever easy. You didn't think they'd get out of the chaos by simply tricking the beasts into running into sunlight, did you? Ha.**

**A pretty bad outlook for all, don't you think? Will they live? Will they die? I'm not revealing anything! **

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Weighing up their options, it looked like they were tempting fate_

_He gulped, feeling three sets of fangs close around his neck_

_The beast blew a hole in the side of the boat, filling it instantly with water_

_The ship was going down fast, but they owed it to him to find his body_

_"Commence eradication of the Clandestine"_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**_  
_


	59. Curiosity's Consequences

**(Chapter 59; Curiosity's Consequences)**

The horrific experiments that Team Phoenix had orchestrated were becoming fast obvious and known to them as they found new areas within the ship. This however, was the most frightening they had seen. It was a terrifying combination of what used to be a Lapras and a Muk; now combined into one demonic body. Neither looked happy with the resulting shared body, and it was quick to make that point known with a frightening roar.

Orion felt his heart race in sheer fear as the beast glared at him and Delphie both. He swallowed nervously and took a step back in obvious trepidation. "So... what do you say; next time we see any strong trainer going to investigate something, we let them get on with it?"

Delphie nodded in absent agreement. "I would say that is an agreeable choice. Unfortunately, it means we must deal with this beast before us in the mean time."

A grimace fell on the other trainer's face as the combination roared again. "Oh yeah. Any ideas?"

"How about help me?" Pyre growled in a mixture of fear and annoyance. He still struggled within the thick ooze of the creature, and looked positively sick with whatever smell was coming off the beast. "Not like it's going to eat me or nothing!"

"Distract it," Delphie advised as she inched off to the side. "I shall free Pyre from the creature's grip."

"Right." Orion nodded in agreement before doing a double-take as he looked at the beast. "And how am I meant to that while remaining _alive?_" he asked himself, taking a step closer to the creature. _Pinsir's no good here; too much water will slow him down, or make him swim everywhere. Kirlia won't want to go anywhere near it through sheer fear of getting dirty. _"Guess it's up to us Gastly!"

Gastly emerged from his ball with his usual screeching hiss moments before setting his eyes upon the beast before him. His eyes bulged out of his head, and suddenly the Pokémon seemed to dwindle away in fear. "Gassst..." he moaned in trepidation.

"Yeah, it's scary," Orion agreed. "But we just need to distract it, alright? No big fights necessary."

"Drif!" Drifloon suddenly appeared before them, floating around while seemingly flexing its feelers. "Drifloon!"

"You're going to help too?" Orion asked the Pokémon quickly. "Alright, now! Urm... well, Drifloon, do whatever you think's best! Gastly, float around it and blast it with Night Shades!"

Delphie spared a glance as the two ghosts floated annoyingly around the creature, distracting it while she worked with her Pokémon. Espeon and Ralts were both beside her, concentrating as they attempted to remove a still-struggling Pyre from the obnoxious smelling mutant. She scowled and pressed her eyes shut, concentrating as best she could on helping. Her mind screamed with agony as she attempted to pull as much of the sticky substance from Pyre as she could, every second of her attempt drilling blinding pain into her skull. _Just... a... bit... more!_ Her mind screamed as she spent the last of her energy, falling exhausted and uncaring into the filthy ooze beneath her feet. She distantly heard Pyre's cry of jubilation as her two Pokémon pressed gently and in worry against her.

"I think it's more pissed than ever," Orion groaned as he lifted Delphie up, supporting her weight as best he could. Her two Pokémon looked up in worry.

"You can say that again," Pyre grunted, attempting in vain to remove the ooze from his uniform. Espeon's nose twitched instantly in pain as the smell bombarded her senses, and let out a pained mewl. "And yeah, I'm aware I smell," he grunted at the Pokémon.

The beast before them screeched suddenly, and instantly Gastly and Drifloon appeared by their sides, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Well, we got you out of it's goop," Orion said as he spared a glance at Pyre. "But what do we do now." The beast roared at them, blasting both ghosts back with the sheer force. "And we're kinda trapped."

A bright orange beam began forming in the monster's maw, and everyone present paled as they backed against the wall, certain that they were going to meet their end.

* * *

All around them the creatures advanced, fangs bared and faces twisted into predatory snarls as they closed in on their prey. The collection of humans found themselves backing ever closer to the ship's edge, stuck between the choice of being mauled to death now, or jumping into the murky depths and hoping to survive the hunters beneath the sea's surface.

Taking in the multiple sets of beasts eager to eat them, Lucas began to understand Jasmine's fear of such creatures. He saw from the corner of his eye her condition; she was pale and near hyperventilating, clutching tightly onto Volkner's arm. Given the pained wince he was developing, it seemed certain her nails had managed to draw blood.

"We've got one option now," Volkner hissed as he took another step back. He took in the dark depths below and considered the chances in a moment. "We're going to have to jump. Land in the sea and hope we can make it back to our boats."

"Busk?" Combusken clucked in alarm, staring in sheer fear at the water below. He shook his head frantically, gripping a claw into Jasmine's hand.

"We might just have to," she whispered with a soft squeeze of her hand, casting him an apologetic look. "But what about the others? Orion and Delphie are still in there you know!" She whirled round to stare at Volkner, casting the approaching creatures to the back of her mind. "What about them?"

Flint grimaced, speaking for Volkner. "We've got to assume the worst." His voice lacked its usual bravado and childishness; instead it was replaced by the deathly tones of serious conviction. "Hopefully they can find a way out if they're still alive."

Jasmine whirled round on him too, her face flushed angry red. "But-"

"-Look girly," Mar hissed, gripping her by the shoulders. "Pyre's in there too. So's Drifloon. I don't want to leave them, but I'm not good to them dead! So suck it up!" He shoved her away, staring warily at the approaching beasts. "We've got to act quick," he barked, moving closer to the edge. "We've got to jump quickly after each other. They'll pick up stragglers."

"Right," Volkner conceded, himself stepping closer to the edge. "On three."

"One."

They retreated slowly, their backs feeling the whipping winds of the sea.

"Two."

Jasmine inched back, stopping as she felt sharp resistance pierce her hand in the form of Combusken's claws. The poor creature stood rooted to the spot, petrified of going any closer to the water. She struggled against him, but he remained unmoving, save for a large case of the shakes.

"Three!"

She heard three people launch themselves off the boat behind her, and could see the mutants before her advancing. Fear filled through her, blood becoming ice as she pulled the Pokémon along.

"Come on!" she urged, pulling against the Pokémon with all her might. "We need to go! They're coming!"

Panic swelled through her, threatening to overwhelm. They were advancing, closer and closer. She could feel their hot breath on her now, filling the air with the smell of rotting flesh. She still struggled with Combusken, refusing to leave him. The Pokémon lowered, ready for the pounce, and she felt hope shatter. She was going to die. Killed by these horrific creatures, and nothing she could do would stop it.

She was going to die!

Breath began sparse and she barely felt someone grip onto her shoulders. Her eyes swirled round to meet Lucas', and she let out a half-breath, half-sob as he pulled her and Combusken back, throwing them unaware over the side.

She reacted quickly, gripping onto the frightened Combusken and protecting him with her body, aiming to part the waves with only one hand. The water came at her instantly and pain shot through her hand, but she ignored it as she swam to the surface, gripping onto the panicking Pokémon in her grip.

She wiped water from her face as she gasped for air, squinting to see Lucas. She barely caught Mar's shout of horror as she heard her friend scream, and her eyes shot back up to the boat.

Lucas had tried to leap, but he was now frantically pulling at his neck, trying to pull the scarf away. It dug deep into his flesh, held above by one of the creatures, who were working together to hoist him up. He panicked, legs flaring out in every direction as he thrashed, aiming to escape. He gulped, feeling three sets of fangs close around his throat and thrashed even more. Slowly, he was lifted back onto the boat. She wasn't sure whose scream was louder – his or hers - as she watched his feet disappear back onto the deck, kick in strained spasm before they were completely gone from sight.

Lucas was gone. The numb feeling spread through her, and she distantly remembered to tread water to keep herself and Combusken afloat. She felt the Pokémon tremble in her grip, and was unsure as to whether it was fear or grief causing it.

At that moment, she didn't care. One of her best friends was gone, dead, his last act was to save her before he tried to escape himself. Who knew where her other two friends were, whether they were alive or dead, whether or not she'd ever see them again, or if she'd be alone for the rest of her journey.

She didn't register Volkner's words as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Her mind was elsewhere. How could she carry on a journey now, knowing that she could have completed it with all of her friends alive and by her side. If only they hadn't investigated the boat! If only they'd left it alone! If only...

"This is all your fault!" she screamed as she swiped at Volkner with her free hand, ignoring the tears streaming down her face at the moment. "You and your stupid investigation! Why did you agree to let us come? You could have arrested us... or I don't know!" She hiccupped and pressed her face into Combusken's wet feathers, ignoring the smell it brought into her nose. "Why did we come here?" she sobbed, feeling the Pokémon edge closer to her in compassion.

Volkner looked away, letting out a breath born of sadness and anger. "I tried to stop you coming," he growled, unsure who he was madder at in that moment. "This is _exactly_ why I tried to stop you coming!"

Jasmine turned away, ignoring him as she released her Shellos and used him to support some of Combusken's weight. Numb with grief, she swam towards the general direction of the boats, not knowing whether or not she would ever see any of her friends again.

* * *

There was a deafening explosion that burned into their ears, blasting them with extreme heat and random shrapnel. Their senses were dulled, ears screaming ringing as loud as a jet fighter.

And slowly, everything seemed to return to normal. There was a large wind assaulting them from behind, a burning sensation and the sting of cuts over their bodies, and the feeling of rising water around their feet.

One by one, they slowly opened their scrunched-shut eyes, taking in the wreckage before them. The beast had blown a hole straight through the side of the boat, filling the garbage hold with water. They breathed a sigh of relief before realising an important fact; the garbage hold was at the bottom of the ship. Thus, they were many metres underwater, and would have to swim all the way to the surface, or outrun a now-sinking ship.

"We must swim," Delphie declared, taking the initiative. "Water Pokémon would be of help to reach the surface, but I only have Slowpoke." She shut her eyes before swinging her head round to the hole, her earring swinging wildly with the movement. "He is only strong enough to support myself, however."

"So... we're doomed," Orion summed up with a morose chuckle. The rampaging beast had disappeared beneath the depths of the water again, most likely recovering after the attack it had launched. The trainer glanced upwards and out of the boat, watching the sealife outside. They had to make a decision, fast. The water was up to their waists, and rising at a fast pace.

"Let's swim." It was Pyre who spoke, swallowing nervously. "We gotta chance doing it that way. If we swim, we have a fighting chance."

"Pyre is right," Delphie agreed. "We must push past the flowing water and up to the surface. Slowpoke can lower the pressure of the water, allowing us to escape. After that, however, we must traverse the seas ourselves." She stopped and looked at Gastly and Drifloon both for a moment. "The ghosts, however, are like to disperse within the seas. They should be recalled."

Orion did so instantly, calling Gastly back to safety as Pyre looked awkwardly at Drifloon. "Fly up and through," he told the mascot ghost. "Meet us at the boats. You can float through things, you'll be okay."

The Pokémon inflated and deflated again, wrapping feelers around the man before taking off through the ship. Pyre nodded solemnly after the Pokémon and looked back at his two companions, taking a steeling breath. "Let's do this," he grunted.

The water slowed instantly after Slowpoke was released, and they took the deepest breaths they could muster before diving into the cold, biting sea. They swam as quickly as they could to the surface, fighting the temptation to speed all the way up. Too fast, they would get the bends, too slow, they would drown.

Orion's legs burnt with effort as he continued to swim, squinting against the watery depths. He couldn't see much through the water, and focused on kicking his legs as much as possible, trying to reach the surface. His lungs burnt and screamed for air, and he felt himself now struggling to keep his mouth shut, keeping as much air as he could.

The feeling burnt and burnt, until he couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. His mouth burst open and bubbles escaped hurridly, floating as fast as they could to the surface. He panicked and inhaled water, his eyes flicking in every direction, seeing Delphie and Pyre do the same. Everything began to drift out of focus as he took in more pained gulps of air, and slowly an ethereal arm reached seemed to reach down to him, closing around his body. He let out one last gurgle, and everything faded to black.

* * *

Sometimes, the reward of treasure outweighed the dangers in obtaining it.

This was not one of those times.

The Totodile quacked in annoyance, kicking a small coin across the metallic floors. He'd been so sure this place was full of treasure just waiting to be plundered, and now he was on the run from weird Pokémon that weren't really Pokémon, like those freaky monstrous Ditto.

He shuddered at the thought of them. Their squishy bodies and blank faces were now the stuff of nightmares. Distantly the Pokémon began to hear the sounds of running water, and he wondered just where it was coming from. He crept along the room's floor and found a narrow staircase, up which the water was rising. Unable to help himself, the Pokémon let out a cry of glee. In the water, he knew what he was doing. He happily went to plunge into the depths... until he caught sight of the beast swimming within.

Nothing Totodile had seen up to that point was as fear-inducing as that. He grabbed his hat and turned away, creeping down the hall and pretending he hadn't seen anything. He swore if he ever made it out of this place, he'd never step foot on another shsip in search of treasure, _ever_.

Or, at least until the next time.

He heard the demon dogs howling again and panicked, locking himself in a small wardrobe. He was it trembled with his fear as he poked an eye through the tiny gap, watching the events outside. He saw a pack of the things dragging someone across the floor. All he caught sight of was a red beret before the beasts dragged him out of sight, and the Pokémon wondered just what was happening. Maybe he could go and see...

The echoing howls that followed cemented the Totodile's decision. With cold fear running through his veins, there was only one option now; hide and wait until it was safe to come out.

After all, no treasure was worth being eaten by some mutant hellhound.

* * *

Everything was happening in a distant, blurry haze. Distant voices were distorted, slowly becoming more intelligible, sights became clearer in his eyes.

And suddenly, the urge to puke assaulted him completely. He spasmed and shook, ridding himself of every ounce of seawater and bile he could. There was quickly nothing to rid himself of, and Orion found himself dry heaving for a moment, wondering what torture he'd have to endure now.

"Combusken!"

The cry alerted the trainer instantly, and he found all his senses return to him as the feathery wet creature clung around his neck, nearly tight enough to make him suffer a repeated lack of oxygen. He couldn't help but laugh as he held the Pokémon in his arms, smiling as he looked up and found Jasmine and Delphie sat around him on the small boats. Tear marks streaked down both their faces, though Delphie's cheeks were completely covered in the watery remains of her mascara, making her look incredibly gothic and morose.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Jasmine proclaimed, wrapping them both up in a tight hug. She shook with the remains of another sob, holding onto them as if she didn't believe they were real yet.

"What... happened?" Orion croaked, throat sore with the aftermath of nearly drowning.

"We drowned," bluntly said Delphie. "But we were rescued by our friends, and they gave the necessary mouth-to-mouth we required." She glanced over Jasmine's head and took in the four men on the other boats, letting out a small shudder. "I can only hope it was Jasmine herself who gave me CPR. I do not wish to think of the others performing such an act."

Orion felt a grin come onto his face, and he couldn't resist the opportunity. "So why Jasmine huh?" he coughed hoarsely, ignoring the stabbing pain in his throat.

Delphie rounded on him with a level stare. "Would you want Flint, Mar or Volkner's mouth on your unconscious own? Who knows what the former two would do."

Orion nodded, conceding the point. He smiled as he ruffled Combusken's feathers, pulling away from Jasmine's hug as he scanned the people around him. "Where's Lucas?" he asked after a confused moment.

Jasmine withdrew instantly, looking down at the sea. "He..." She hiccupped and clenched her fists, unable to say anything more.

"He's dead," Volkner whispered. As one, Delphie and Orion's eyes bugged out their skulls, and they found themselves both unable to speak.

Lucas was... dead? It didn't seem possible. They listened numbly as Volkner explained what happened, while Flint looked distantly at the boat, and Mar tended to Pyre. They saw Drifloon floating around the two Team Phoenix members. Selfishly, they wondered why the former criminals all survived, and one of their own was dead.

They listened without understanding words as Volkner explained their next course of action. A silent debate ran between the three, wondering what they should do. In weighing up their options, it was like they were tempting fate... but they owed it to him to find his body, regardless of the perils aboard the ship.

Volkner turned to them all, seriousness clear in his eyes. "We clear?"

"Yeah," Orion answered without caring, glancing back to the ship. He nodded as Volkner and Flint began to navigate their boat back to shore, and watched as Team Phoenix did the same. They followed for a moment before turning round and heading back to the boat, ignoring the distant shouts of Volkner.

Lucas was their friend, damn it, and they weren't going to run off and pretend this had never happened. Even if they could only find some tattered remains of his, his family deserved to have them... and they themselves needed the closure.

* * *

"Those stupid _idiots_!" Volkner seethed, punching down hard on the boat. "Did they not listen to a word I said? I told them we'd return with a crew, and we'd find what remained of Lucas!"

"Maybe... maybe they're hoping he's still alive?" Flint offered his opinion. "If they think that, they'd go after him. I'd go after you Volkie, if I thought you were still on the ship."

Volkner stared blankly, wondering when his life became so complicated. Why did he ever have to join this blasted organisation? Why couldn't he have simply stayed put as a Gym Leader, suffering the boredom of repetitive challenges?

Because he needed the excitement, he realised. Just as they needed to know their friend was truly dead, he needed some excitement in his life.

He swallowed in annoyance and turned the boat around. "Come on," he growled, looking back up to the haunting boat. "They're going to need some help. And I want to make sure no one else dies on that boat."

* * *

"No blood," Orion whispered as Jasmine pointed out where Lucas was taken. "There's no blood," he clarified, spinning round as it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "He might still be alive!"

"We must still act quickly," Delphie spoke, her point emphasised as the ship gave a lurch. "The ship is sinking, and we must find and save Lucas before such an event occurs."

Jasmine swallowed nervously. "We're not splitting up, are we? That's got to be the stupidest decision I've heard if we are!"

"Not if we can help it." Orion shook his head. "Come on, let's see what we can find."

They walked slowly in the darkness, wondering just how much power the ship had to keep it lighted for so long. They moved as quickly and as cautiously as they could, jumping at every small sound. Truly, they thought if they survived this ordeal, they'd most likely have shaved a decade off their life spans through sheer fear on this ship.

"Wait here," Delphie advised as she entered a room, cautiously walking through the debris of paperwork and office equipment. She walked through it all in wonder and turned around, seeing that Orion and Jasmine were still standing guard. Letting out a disappointed breath, she walked back to them both, shaking her head. "There was nothing of us, let us continue."

They agreed wordlessly, leading the path before her through the ship. The whole while, Delphie felt for certain something was strange. They were walking so uniformly, in such concentration it seemed like they were acting. Doubt flared through her, spreading into panic as she saw that Combusken was missing.

"Are you aware we are missing someone?" she asked, taking a step closer. They shook their heads as one and carried on walking, irritating Delphie. Since she entered that room, neither of them had even _looked_ at her! Just what was wrong with them?

"Both of you, Combusken is missing!" she hissed, approving as they stopped. However, still neither turned to look at her, and she felt her anger returning. "What on earth is wrong with you both?" she hissed as she walked around them, aiming to glare at them both. "If you won't look at me, then I shall just have to...to...to..."

Her words failed her as she looked at her friends with wide eyes. Everything about them was normal, save for the small beady black eyes and squiggly line for a smile. She felt her blood turn to ice as a scream built in her throat, not believing her eyes at the moment. Her two supposed friends let out a gurgle and began to _melt_, becoming nothing more than a pile of squishy pink goo.

Only when the two Ditto before her roared and bared their fangs did she scream.

* * *

It had only been a matter of seconds, but in such a space, Delphie had literally disappeared from their view. She'd walked into a room; they'd _seen_ her do so. Yet a moment later, they blinked, and there was only wall where she had used a doorway. Jasmine and Orion both blamed it on their imaginations, deciding that she must have vanished earlier, and that the ship was playing tricks on them. Combusken seemed to accept this, and together they skulked through the ship, now looking for two of their companions.

They made their way through the halls, carefully checking each doorway, pressing walls to find a secret switch. Jasmine was sure something was going on, but she wasn't sure what. She focused on where she was going, hearing the two sets of footsteps beside her like they were echoing from somewhere a mile away.

She blinked and shook her head, deciding it was just the fear playing tricks on her again. She took another step, stopping when she didn't hear footsteps behind her, or the tell-tale sound of Combusken's claws on metal. She spun round in alarm, finding herself face to face with nothing but an empty corridor.

How was it they'd vanished without her? Her mind worked into a frenzy, wondering what had happened. Had they been eaten? What sort of friend was she that she didn't hear them scream as they were taken? What if the thing taking them could do so silently?

And then, the worst thought of all; what if they'd left her? What if they blamed her for Lucas' death, and they'd left her here to suffer the same fate?

She swallowed the thought with a nervous giggle. Surely they wouldn't do that, right? There had to be some sort of explanation. She remembered back to the Ditto, and how they could become anything. What if they were becoming walls, sectioning them off to hunt them better?

Gods, whatever happened to the days when her biggest fears were contests and her school bullies? She couldn't help but snort at the thought of one of them seeing these beasts; she was sure they'd faint on the spot from sheer fear.

Her internal gloating was cut short as she turned around, a horrible feeling creeping up her spine that she was being watched. Her heart leapt from her chest as her throat dried out when she caught sight of the mutant Cerberus staring at her, three heads licking their lips in unison.

She did the only thing she could do; screamed and ran for her life.

* * *

Orion was very much beginning to feel like the protagonist of a low-budget horror film. His friends had literally vanished without a sound, and now it was simply him and Combusken traversing the cold, dead hallways. He gathered that Jasmine hadn't met any of the Saneverus, otherwise he was certain he'd have heard her scream.

"How can they be taking everyone in silence?" he wondered aloud, looking to his faithful Pokémon. Combusken shrugged in cluelessness, wishing he knew what was happening himself. Everyone had vanished, and he hadn't even _smelt_ the attackers.

Something was hunting them, that much was clear. Orion made his way into a bedroom, staring at the drag marks on the floor. Someone, or something had been dragged through her and into the adjacent room, where a hole had been blow through the wall. Plaster still rained down, though more so when the ship lurched again. It reminded him that the ship was sinking, and now he had to find all three of his friends.

He stopped at a sudden sound, glancing at the wardrobes at the back of the room. He had to wonder who had the money to design such extravagant rooms; the bedroom he was in was at least twice the size of his own, and then some. He motioned for Combusked to be ready as he slowly approached the units, taking note of what one began to shake the most. He pointed at the wardrobe and took a step closer, taking a deep breath as he placed a hand on each handle. Steeling himself, he took another breath and flung the doors open.

All he could do was scream as a blue blur shot out, gripping onto his face with what very well may have been the claws of the devil himself.

* * *

It had been three hours on the dot. The Clandestine had received enough warnings and experience to know what would happen in a situation of lost contact. Everything was to be announced first; if they were passing in an area with limited contact, they should alert someone first. If they needed to all disembark the ship, someone ashore should be alerted.

No alert had been given, and thus the worst-case scenario had to be assumed.

The leader of Team Phoenix let out a deep sigh. So many investments were on that ship, so many opportunities to make a fast buck, or reduce the world to its knees.

But every report had been filed; every step of research had been forwarded to the base within Coronet. The ship may have been lost, but the research was intact. And at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

He cleared his throat and leant forward to press the buzzer on his desk. He cleared his throat once more for effect and spoke as clearly and calmly as ever into the speaker.

"Commence eradication of the Clandestine."

That was all that needed to be said. He lifted his finger off the button and leant back in his chair, opening a laptop with an amused smirk. One step backwards to take at least three forwards was a victory in the end.

Any evidence of Team Phoenix's experiments on the ships would be wiped out, as well as any crew still on board.

All he needed to do was spin a story good enough to cover up a controlled explosion over the boat. It wasn't like it hadn't been done before, and it wasn't like anyone on board could ever turn round and say he was lying.

That was the beauty of having a team that was entirely disposable.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ none**

**

* * *

**

**So... sorry for the lack of updates in a while! Between coursework, exams and generally more work, it has been rather hectic lately! I'm working now for a little bit, 9-5 is killer when you're not used to it! Especially with just over an hour's travel either way, it becomes more 7.30-6.30. **

**But yeah, self-pity aside, we have the new chapter! Next time shall be the conclusion of this horrorfest, questions shall be answered, creepy, murderous Pokemon shall be on the loose, and generally everyone will find their worlds upside down!**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Everything was dangerous, even the floor itself could swallow her up and eat her_

_Team Phoenix were creating bio-weapons, and they were nothing more than test subjects_

_They'd led them here, they'd escaped unharmed, and they were the reason behind it all_

_Did they trust them? Of course not_

_They were faced with one final choice; drown or be hit by a bomb_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**_  
_


	60. Survival of the Fastest

**(Chapter 60; Survival of the Fastest)**

Leave them behind and save their own lives, or return without the possibility of ever coming back.

It was the choice that Volkner, Flint and Team Phoenix found themselves debating with. They had explained everything to their three companions, only for them to turn around in a last ditch, foolish attempt to save their obviously dead friend.

Volkner cursed the compassion that blinded logical judgements.

"We can get back to shore and prepare the evidence we need," Mar suggested as the foundations of a logical plan. "If we make it back quickly enough, we could even meet one of your colleagues and lead them back here to help."

Volkner shook his head before he thought. He couldn't endanger any more lives than what he had already. Regardless, he and Flint were the only active operatives on this hemisphere of Sinnoh at the moment; all the others were in other regions, or at least half a day's flight away.

They were on their own.

"Go back to shore then," Flint said in a snapshot decision. "If we don't make it back, we need someone to tell the story about how we valiantly battled the flames of evil in order to save the dying embers of a future generation."

As much as he wanted to, Volkner resisted managing to smack Flint for his sheer idiocy at such a moment in time. "He's right. We need someone to deliver the findings if we don't make it back." He gestured for Flint to hand over the file he'd kept away from the water, and watched as Mar stored it in his pack he'd left on the boat. "Give us an hour," the electric enthusiast said gravely. "If we're not back on shore by then, assume the worst, and call the emergency number we gave you earlier."

Team Phoenix nodded sullenly as Pyre operated the motor boat's steering system, guiding them towards the Pastorian shores. Their machine flared into life moments prior to speeding them away in the distance with Drifloon holding on as best he could to the boat.

Flint and Volkner found themselves alone, rocked only by the eerily calm waves. At any other time, they might have enjoyed and taken advantage of such a situation... however, this was not one of those times.

Volkner sighed deeply, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes until gold and green circles filled his vision. "C'mon," he whispered tensely, his voice barely carrying over the sound of the sea. "We better go save those idiotic kids."

"They're only going after someone they care about," Flint objected whole-heartedly. "We both know we'd do the same."

Volkner shook his head with a defeated sigh. It was true, and he knew it. No matter what people said; compassion eventually lead to damnation. His heart just wished with every beat that this would not be one of those cases.

* * *

Pain was meant to vanish when you died, right?

His body hurt all over from the various teeth marks that had scratched and punctured his skin. He could remember the beasts' hot breath as it closed around him, their sharp jaws closing around his neck, the feeling of numbness that spread throughout his whole body...

... that still seemed to plague him.

His eyes shot open in alarm, and he took in quick shallow breaths through his already-open mouth. Each direction was scanned in blurry alarm as he tried to make out his surroundings. As best he could tell, it was a dark, dry part of the ship, hidden from any sunlight, and almost unbearably warm. It felt like someone had placed him on the heater of the ship itself, and then cranked it up a few additional notches.

No part of his body would move though, no matter how much he tried.

He was thankful he hadn't been left face-down, thereby slowly suffocating as the strangely comfortable thing beneath him blocked the passage of air down his mouth and nose.

He was alive, and that was something to be thankful for.

He could remember the feel of their fangs around his neck, and despite his body wanting to shudder in violent memory, he found it would not. It let him think about the details of the attack... their hot, putrid breath, their rough, callous tongues...

... and the slight sounds of static buzzing past his ears.

His eyes shot open in alarm once more. He'd been paralyzed by some sort of electric move! Given that the beasts were of fire and dark natures, he concluded it had to be through the use of Thunder Fang. His mind buzzed with the possibilities, stopping as he heard a loud, sharp crack from his side. His eyes drifted fearfully in the sound's direction, pinning the source on an egg that was a blood-red colour with various black stripes circling its body.

Everything clicked into place.

Those beasts, they'd only been defending their young. They were wild, they were _territorial. _They'd nested in the ship, and they were stopping any would-be predators from harming their eggs. He noted the fervent stink around him, identifying it as the smell of rotting flesh. Evidentially the creatures had been feeding their young on the remains of the crew.

Which lead him to a second conclusion; he was to be the hatchling's first meal!

He gulped in sheer fear as another crack resounded from the eggs nearby. Lucas just hoped that the paralysis wore off before he faced death for a second time.

* * *

The devil's claws were nowhere near as long or as sharp as Orion would have thought.

Coherent plans formed in his brain as realisation dawned on him. Combusken wasn't attacking the creature because he didn't want to accidentally hurt him, which meant the target was small enough to fit entirely over Orion's face. It also meant that whatever the creature was could only be a small creature. An idea formed in his head, and slowly he began to pry the creature off his face, wincing as he felt claws slice his flesh.

He came face to face with his attacker, and it took a moment to register past the disbelief plaguing him entirely. His attacker was nothing more than a normal sized Totodile, who was now staring back at him with equal surprise. His attacker was a Totodile...

... in a pirate hat.

"You're just as afraid as us in here, aren't you?" Orion asked the creature tentatively as he placed it down gently. He heard Combusken approach defensively, and gestured for the fowl to remain calm as he tried to talk to the frightened water type before him. "I take it you've seen the monsters too?"

The Totodile nodded in enthusiasm born from fear. It quacked a few syllables of story tale, explaining what it had seen, and the travesties of losing the treasures he had so rightly claimed from the empty rooms – and dead corpses – of the ghostly vessel.

Orion frowned, trying as best he could to understand Combusken's translation of the Totodile's tale. While it was not a direct translation, more of a repetition, it was the only way Orion could understand what the blue crocodile was telling him.

When he understood, the trainer couldn't help but let the grin form over his face. "So... you're a pirate?" The Pokémon before him quacked happily and puffed out its chest, placing a claw firmly on its hat. Orion snorted in amusement at the Pokémon's antics, finding the creature an excellent source of humour in these otherwise terrifying conditions.

He glanced backwards at the doorway he walked through, noting with some dread that it was no longer there, replaced entirely by a blank wall. He asked the Totodile if it had seen anything, to which Combusken related that it had not, for it had been hiding the whole time, thinking they were more of the creatures.

It meant something was definitely hunting them all, aiming to isolate and trap them, though for what, Orion didn't know. He didn't care whether it was to pick them off, to let weaker creatures have a chance at them, or even for something's – or _someone's _– sick amusement. He only cared about finding his friends and leaving this boat, never setting foot on it again.

"You've explored a bit of this place so far, haven't you?" Orion asked the Totodile. It nodded proudly, and Combusken clucked in question, wanting to confirm if his trainer was truly planning what he thought he was.

"How about we join forces for a while?"

Yup, Combusken was definitely right. The fowl stared at the little blue creature in obvious quantities of distrust and wonder, primarily hoping it to be of more use to them than a hindrance.

"I'll even give you some treasure for it," Orion offered in order to sweeten the deal. "I need to find my friends; they've been separated from me. If you help me, I'll help keep you safe from the monsters, and give you some treasure to boot. What do you say?"

The Totodile hopped up in glee, spinning round and landing moments before his hat did. If there was treasure to be found, and safety to be had, there was no harm in parlay.

At least, that was what he thought before the final door before them suddenly vanished into a wall, leaving them with only one very ominous doorway leading into a dimly lit corridor.

Whoever was trying to lead them into a trap did it expertly, as they found the walls impossible to move and finding the old doorways just as unfeasible. It left them all with no choice but to enter the obvious trap laid out before them.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could.

Her muscles screamed fiery exhaustion, yet still she ran, attempting to escape the beast snarling after her. Walls were appearing where there were doors. Windows were there were once stairs. Everything in the ship was changing and warping, and she had no idea why.

She could only keep running.

Cold sea air hit her, and she found herself running along an outside deck. There was another floor above her, decorated with ribbons and intricate architecture. But now wasn't a time to admire the view.

She couldn't run forever, Jasmine was beginning to realise. She was tiring, and if anything, it seemed like the beast was only taunting her, wearing her down until she was too tired to give up.

She had to make a stand.

She quickly stopped beside a fire extinguisher and ripped it free from the wall, turning to face the beast with the nozzle in her hand. Her hands shook in fear as she wrestled with the mechanism, trying in vain to activate it. She shrieked as she noticed the safety tab still in the extinguisher, and fled as quickly as she could, multitasking with attempting to wrench the safety tab free.

Jasmine cried in elation as the tab ripped free and sprayed small amounts of foam over her feet. She ignored the strange smell and feeling of the foam as she twisted round again, knowing the beast was still approaching. Her eyes found the beast easily, and she fought the urge to back away. Her trembling hands slid into place, waiting for her moment to strike.

The beast howled and leapt.

She screamed, squeezing the extinguisher on reflex. Foam sprayed from the nozzle and into three feral jaws, creating a series of yelps as it burned and bubbled into their throats, slowly beginning to suffocate them all.

Momentarily, Jasmine stepped forwards, her heart crying out for the creature before her. She forced herself to push past it, knowing her compassion would lead to her own death. She had to leave it, as much as the consideration that burned within her told her to help it. It may have been in distress, but it would kill her like they did Lucas before.

The thought of her friend drove her into action. All the sorrow and anger she'd been burying erupted in a loud scream as she wielded the extinguisher like a club, assaulting the wall with pent-up emotion. She didn't care anymore, she had to find Lucas, she had to find everyone of her friends that were on this ship, whether they were dead or alive.

Her fear be damned.

She took a steeling breath as she noticed her assault has broken the wall, revealing a set of stairs hidden behind. It couldn't have been the Ditto warping the walls then, as there would be traces of their gelatinous bodies still lining the hole, and they most surely would have repaired themselves by now.

One by one she took the steps downwards, holding the fire extinguisher like her salvation in weapon form. She had to find her friends, and she had to find out what was toying with the ship and her so.

Before it found her.

* * *

Her friends had simply _melted_ before her very eyes.

Now, staring back at her with hungry smiles were a demonic pair of Ditto, slithering over the floor and each other, leaving a horrible trail of acidic goo in their wake.

After she screamed, her first thought was to run. It would have been feasible, if she had not been completely isolated in such a foreboding corridor. The ship lurched beneath her, and Delphie quickly became aware of the fact that the ship was still sinking.

She needed to act fast.

The only possible escape she could see was back the way she had came, back along the corridor and up the deck. Getting there, however, would mean getting past the two Ditto that were advancing ever so slowly towards her. At any other time, she would have considered the two nothing more than an obstacle, and simply stepped over them

However, since they were currently on this ship, she doubted going anywhere near them would be advisable if she wished to remain breathing.

She had to act quick.

With a flick of her hand, a Poké Ball on her belt exploded into being. Bronzor floated silently in the aftermath, regarding the two Ditto with hollow interest even as it felt the waves of fear seeping from under Delphie's control.

Delphie's hasty telepathic shriek spurred it into action. It chimed emotionlessly as it began to twist, gathering as much light as it could. Both Ditto snarled and prepared to leap before a blinding flash stunned them both, leaving the corridor in hollow silence in the aftermath.

Delphie waited a moment more before she opened her eyes. She slowly lifted her arm from her face, straining to hear the sounds her ears could barely make out.

..._ flapping?_

She could hear wing beats. Her eyes shot open to find two Zubat where the Ditto just were, screeching at her and each other in blind fury. The Dittobats shrieked a wary cry as they dove, fangs bared for the kill. Thankfully, their teeth were weaker than steel, and broke instantly as they chomped down on Bronzor.

The Dittobats remained latched onto her Pokémon, and Delphie considered it a blessing in disguise. She commanded Bronzor to use Block as quickly as she could, trapping the two shapeshifted bats in their position, as if time itself had only frozen on them. As quickly as she could, Delphie recalled her Pokémon and sprinted back down the corridor, past the Dittobats and towards the door she had entered.

It would lead to the vast food court, only one step away from the deck. However, when she entered the door, she screamed and only just managed to hold herself on the door. Below her was nothing more than the ocean itself, a good twenty feet below. Trembling in fear, she glanced back into the doorway, only to see a completely new scene before her.

It was a gloomy hallway, lit only by one flickering lightbulb.

She hadn't sensed any sort of psychic energy changing everything, nor had she heard the Dittos shapeshift into anything else. Something _had_ to be at work here on the ship. The only other explanation was that it was haunted, something which Delphie didn't believe for a second.

With no other choice, she gulped as she removed herself from the door, stepping once more back onto solid metal. Behind her, the door faded into wall once more, leaving her well and truly stranded, with only the ominous corridor laid out before her. It seemed that everything was dangerous, even the floor itself could swallow her up and eat her.

Nowhere was safe.

She clenched her fists and steeled herself, focusing her concentration as best she could. If whoever it was wanted to trap her, fine. She would go along with their plans. But when she met them, Delphie would be sure to make them rue the day they ever decided to hurt her, or her friends.

* * *

"Something's not right here."

Four simple words that were an understatement to their entire situation. Flint and Volkner had approached the boat again, though this time found themselves disbelieving what their eyes were telling them.

The boat was changing.

Decks were vanishing, windows were disappearing in one place, appearing in another, lights were flickering on and off... even the colours of the boat were changing every so often.

It was like it had been scripted in a horror film.

And to make matters all the worse, the ship was also sinking.

"Shit," Volkner cursed as he noticed the complete state of the ship. They had to go back on that. They had to go find the trainers running around on it. They had to save them from the creatures prowling aboard its floors.

Flint grinned. "Let's burn it down with the heated passion of human comrade-ery!" he declared as he punched the air victoriously.

Volkner's icy glare silenced him instantly. "Keep that up, and I'll feed you to those damned Ditto." His face relented into a smirk as he again climbed the escape ladder on the ship's side, settling uneasily onto the lurching ship. He thanked his lucky stars he didn't suffer seasickness, even more so when he noticed the captain's cabin before them suddenly vanish from the air.

"Whoa..." Flint whispered, unable to process anything past the awed exclamation. Nothing he said would be able to do it justice. In the cabin's place, a dark pit suddenly appeared, full to the brim with writhing, hissing snakes. A moment later it was gone again, once more the cabin it had started as.

Volkner was starting to think this was a _very_ bad idea. Regardless, it had to be seen through. They had to save them, no matter how much the ship scared them.

Judging by the way Flint had to very quickly piss over the side of the deck, it scared them _a lot._

* * *

It was impossible.

Orion had followed the corridor to its end, and had stepped the doorway at its end. On the other side, however, he found himself on a small, lone rocky platform, with nothing but empty air around him.

"Wh-what?" he exclaimed in fear, even as he dropped to his knees in shock. He remained as close to the ground as he could, afraid even a slight gust of wind would push him over.

It _had_ to be impossible. But it felt so real! Every gust of wind, every rock that fell and failed to hit the ground, it all felt as real as the walls that appeared from nowhere.

He whimpered, glancing over to Combusken and the Totodile, who both looked as fearful as he. Except, they didn't see what Orion found himself seeing. Combusken saw himself stranded on a lone island, with infinite miles of sea before him. Totodile was face-to-face with a whole school of Gyarados, each one looking more fearsome than the last. After having grown up in a small river, and near enough been eaten by a stray Gyarados, the Pokémon had always had a fear of them. Now, it was face to face with so many of them...

... it was torture.

They found themselves slipping, falling deeper into the safety the embrace of unconsciousness sung to them. Above them, the voice echoed in eerie song, captured in the haunting blue slit eyes that grew from shadow. Their fear was its strength, and it fed like a glutton as it slowly drained their very lives from them.

* * *

The stairs carried on forever. More and more, Jasmine found herself wondering when they would end. Her arms grew tired as she continued to hold the fire extinguisher as a weapon and shield both. Her nose twisted as the foul smell of rotting meet and faeces bombarded her senses, and she barely withheld the urge to vomit as the smell stuck in her throat, making her taste the horrible tang on the air.

Something was living down here. It smelt like it had been feasting here for some time, as well as defecating here too.

Whatever it was though, it wasn't human.

She found herself testing the handle on a door, wincing as the creak of metal sounded around her. The smell hit her full force now, along with the sight of what created said smell. Skeletal bodies lay around in a small, overly heated room, some still covered in sinewy flesh. The very heat of the room made sweat bead on her forehead, and she found herself desperately wanting to hug her Jynx.

But she glanced round the room nonetheless. Each surface revealed more of the gruesome same; skeletons, flesh, tendons, even an eyeball or two. She swallowed back the bile, shuddering with fear as she noticed the two oval objects by the big radiator in the corner.

Eggs.

The creatures could breed!

The horror of the situation struck her like a truck. If they could breed, there could be more of them. If there could be more, it meant that soon enough, people could ever be eaten by these people all world over, or even have them under their control!

It was terrifying.

She went to leave, only just stopping as she noticed a body beside the eggs. It still twitched occasionally, and Jasmine found herself wondering whether the person was still alive, or whether something was just feeding off it. She didn't know what to do, wondering whether or not she could risk checking their state of well being.

It was a same really, from what she could tell, the person looked about her age. He dressed extremely similar to Lucas, down to even the beret.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It _was_ Lucas!

She ignored all her previous qualms about the situation as she rushed to his side, tears spilling from her eyes in a mixture of elation at finding him, and sorrow at his lack of response. She cradled him to herself, burying her head in his neck. She gasped as she felt his breath touch her hair and shot up like he was contagious, staring in amazement at him.

He wasn't moving, but his eyes were most definitely _alive_.

"You're alive!" she cried in elation, squeezing him closer to her again. "What's wrong?" She frowned as she moved back, noting his lack of movement.

His mouth remained fully open, and he staggered out a few syllables. "Par... ah... lie... zed."

It took a moment for it to register in Jasmine's mind. "Paralyzed?" she gasped incredulously, only just waiting for his nod before she searched her pack, praying she had something she could use. Items were flung in every direction, and Jasmine cradled the paralyz heal as if it were the Holy Grail itself.

She wasted no time in unscrewing the salve and applying it as best she could over Lucas' body. She skipped over a few areas, giving Lucas the dignity of applying the salve to them himself. Only when he was sure he could move freely did he wrap his arms round the girl in a near enough crushing hug.

"Thank you," he whispered sincerely, tears beginning to slide from his eyes. "Did you find anyone else?" he asked even as he still held her, not convinced this was real yet.

"I did," she told him as she herself clenched hold to him. "But..." She pulled away, biting her bottom lip as she remembered the events. "Something separated us all. It made there walls where there weren't before, and changed the whole layout of the ship." She glanced backwards, wiping her brow as she did so. "It did it so seamlessly; we didn't even know someone wasn't there until it was too late. There was no sound... no _nothing."_

Lucas blinked, staring straight past her. "Like that corridor that's just appeared?"

Jasmine blinked and gasped as she whirled round. Her eyes turned to saucers in alarm as she saw the new corridor waiting for them; it was dark and lit with only one old, flickering yellow light. It screamed for them to turn away, yet at the same time, it was the only place they could proceed to.

"The beasts on here... they're only being territorial," Lucas revealed as Jasmine stared at the sudden corridor. "They've set it up as their nest... they're breeding here. It's only instinctual for them to hunt anything they think may be harming their young."

Jasmine nodded without ever really hearing his words. The ship lurched suddenly, and she quickly pulled him to his feet, knowing they had to move. "We have to hurry. Delphie and Orion explained to me earlier, some beast at the bottom of the ship blew a hole in it not even thirty minutes ago. We're sinking, and we need to move, _now_!"

Lucas agreed without any further encouragement. The eerie corridor was their only way out, and they'd take it if it meant escaping. It was the only chance at living they still had, and they leapt at it with both hands.

They truly weren't expecting what was on the other side.

There were dogs. Hundreds, if not thousands of them, all barking, whining and howling as they writhed over each other in the complex below. Jasmine whimpered as she looked over the edge of the floor she stood on, unable to keep her jaw and knees from shaking as she saw the beasts below.

It was _unreal!_

There couldn't be this many hell hounds! There just couldn't! She collapsed backwards, pressing her back against the wall, trying her best not to hyperventilate.

It just couldn't be real!

Nearby her, she heard Lucas in a similar state of mind-numbing fear. All around him, as impossible as it was, seemed to be a large cave. He couldn't see any form of light within, and could only see the sight of the ever crumbling walls and ceiling.

There was going to be a cave in.

On a ship.

It wasn't possible to ever happen, yet it still somehow managed to be playing out before his eyes. It was so real, and he felt all the warmth drain out of him, replacing with cold hard fear.

And above, the ominous blue eyes cackled in delight of another meal.

* * *

It was an illusion.

Just like how everything had changed around before her, this whole spectacle before her had to be a trick of the mind.

But it _smelt_ so real.

Decaying bodies were piled up atop each other, rotting in various different ways. A few had decomposed and swelled enough that their intestines had literally exploded with gaseous build up, splattering nearby corpses with vile, gooey splatter.

And the blood that had pumped out of them stuck to every imaginable surface, coagulating in parts as the others ran, painting the walls with trails of crimson fluid. The sight and smell of it bombarded Delphie's senses, and she could taste the metallic tang on the air it created. It couldn't be real...

... but it seemed it was.

She wanted to be sick, scream and pass out from fear, all at once. Her mind struggled to comprehend what was happening, _how_ it was happening. The ship lurched once more beneath her, and she tried focusing on knowing the ship was sinking. All that happened was that the stinking pile of bodies shifted slowly to one side, obviously following the way the ship was going down.

She was trapped, here with these bodies. The only way out had disappeared behind her, and there was no way out. She was snared within this horrible scenario, and felt fear flood through her, even as her brain screamed that it had to be a nightmare or an illusion.

* * *

Volkner was beginning to deal with having the weight of the world on his shoulders. By now, he was sure he could give Atlas a run for his money. All these thoughts about whether or not he'd be able to save everyone gave him the shivers, which didn't seem to wear off in his leg. It was annoying, to say the least.

"Hang on," he mumbled in confusion, stopping Flint's steps as he suddenly fished into his pocket. The blonde pulled out his waterlogged phone and stared at it in confusion, wondering just _how_ it was managing to ring.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively as he opened up the device. "How did you manage to ring this? I have no signal, and I've just been for a swim in the ocean! This phone shouldn't work!" He scowled daggers at the phone, nodding now as a voice spoke on the other side. "I.T? You guys managed all that? Uh-huh... uh-huh... uh-what?" He near enough jumped into the air at that point, making Flint truly start to believe something was definitely very, _very _wrong. "What? You're serious? How long? Shit. Okay, thanks."

He snapped the phone shut, looking absolutely terrified. Flint almost didn't want to ask what was wrong. Thankfully, he didn't need to, as Volkner explained it to him instantly.

"We've got ten minutes," he said with utmost haste, rushing past Flint and grabbing his hand as he passed, dragging the man along with him. "Ten minutes to find everyone else and some more evidence, before this place goes sky high."

Flint nearly did a double take, almost tripping over his own feet as he continued to be dragged by Volkner. "What? You cannot be serious! What's happening?"

"Someone – most likely Team Phoenix – has launched a long-range missile from nearby Orre. It's expected to land somewhere within our nearby location." Volkner stopped before a turn and nearly fell into the pool that suddenly appeared, windmilling his arms in an attempt to stay on his feet. Flint pulled him back quickly, and the blonde breathed a heartfelt, "Thanks," as he panted for breath.

"Even we can't survive the devastating wrath of a missile," Flint said needlessly. He stopped went to lean against the wall, opting against it as he remembered how easily everything could change in this place. It was no wonder the entire crew had died; the very ship itself was trying to ensure they didn't escape with their lives. "How are we meant to find everyone though?"

"I don't know," Volkner admitted through grit teeth. He grabbed his head, wondering what could truly be happening. The pool before him became solid floor before his very eyes, and he was sure that there must have been marijuana or LSD being pumped through the air vents in the ship. What was happening before their eyes couldn't be possible.

"Ten minutes huh," Flint mused aloud, his voice cracking as if he were terrified. "So, uh, how long would we have if we had to fight off more of the nasties on this ship?"

Volkner's heart plummeted into his stomach. Before them fluttered a pair of Zubat, looking extremely annoyed and flapping dangerously close towards them both. His stomach usually wouldn't have dropped, but these bats were secreting pink goo as they flew towards them. Both of them bubbled and changed, becoming two demonic looking Aerodactyl. The very walls themselves expanded to accommodate the creatures, and both men backtracked in alarm.

The Dittodactyls screeched and pounced on their prey.

* * *

Fears were simply fears until you conquered them, right? After that, they were meant to be an obstacle in your way, which could be easily passed.

That was what Combusken was beginning to think. He'd managed to swim in the sea earlier – albeit with Jasmine's help. That looked far deeper than this sea did, and also had the horror of the unknown creatures living within.

This was nothing more than a placid sea, easily traversable with being able to swim.

Orion had taught him how to swim as a Torchic, and then again the basics when he had evolved. Even while Jasmine was mourning Lucas, she had managed to relate the ways of swimming to him to help him along.

There had to be some trick to this. Orion was afraid of something, so was the Totodile. He knew Orion wasn't afraid of water, and doubted the Totodile was. If they were seeing their fears... maybe this all could be conquered by confronting them?

The fowl took a deep breath and edged forwards tentatively, pressing a clawed toe into the seawater. It didn't bite, nor did it rear up and drown him in an instant. Slowly he managed to lower himself into the water, treading it slowly and carefully until he was swimming along, clucking in merriment about beating the sea.

And above, the sky itself begun to flicker and wane. Everyone looked forwards and saw something completely different, though with Combusken in the middle of it all.

He was swimming in open air...

... he was easily stepping over the snarling beasts...

... he was swimming through a pile of rotting corpses...

... the cave was crumbling, and boulders were passing _through_ the fowl...

... the Gyarados circled in anger, roaring in contempt without ever seeing the fire type in their midst.

Everyone focused on the creature, the seeds of doubt sewn in their minds. Everything began to tear and distort around the Pokémon, and it seemed like reality itself was bending around Combusken. It flickered out completely without a sound, revealing everyone in a small room together, inches apart, with another ominous, dimly lit corridor before them.

They blinked as one, recognising everyone before them. Shouts and cries of jubilation rang out, and the four friends found themselves reunited once more, all praising Combusken from saving them from their horrific nightmares. The pirate Totodile remained off to the side, feeling slightly left out until Orion walked up to it and made sure it was alright. It nodded happily, quacking merriment.

"We are shown with another corridor," Delphie mused aloud, drawing their gazes towards the same eerie corridor.

"They led us all to this room," Lucas deduced with a moment's thought. "Obviously something's leading us here. It wanted us to be afraid, and we've passed that. The question is; what's in the following room."

Orion and Jasmine pulled a face as one. They didn't want to think about it, yet it seemed the only way forward. They just hoped they'd manage to survive what lay around the corner.

* * *

It was a cold, dank room that greeted them. It looked like it had once been used as a large storage closet, as even now, bleach, mops and other cleaning utensils covered the floor and walls. Though before them was a chair, built ad lib from various components that could be found in the room. It was far from glorious.

And the person sat on it had definitely seen better days.

Everything about him seemed so... _dead_, yet he was obviously still breathing. His wheezes came out of the skeletal frame that remained of him, and old tufts of grey hair darted over his face. Wrinkles and liverspots adorned his entire skin, and the lab coat that covered his body was worn yellow with age.

"Welcome... children," he wheezed darkly, making them all think he was unused to breathing without a machine to help him. A handgun was obviously by his side, though thankfully, it seemed out of reach. Black soot covered the bottom of his right sleeve; it was obvious he had fired the gun recently.

"How nice of you... to visit me... under these conditions," he said in a state of delirium, ever so slowly beginning to fall off his hastily constructed chair. "I was beginning to think... everyone here was dead. I heard... so _many_ screams... I thought... I was the only one... to survive." He stopped and looked at them all, licking his lips in hunger. "Those beasts above are strong... _hehehe..._ I even shot one through the head... didn't kill it... but the Tanuki sure did."

"Okay," Orion said as he shook his head, having had just about enough of this. "Just what's going on here? Why on earth did you lead us here? And who the hell are you?"

The man cackled once more; a dark, demonic sound that filled them with dread. It sounded like what was to be expected of a zombie laughing, except that it was from a man so obviously still trying to cling to life. "Here?" he asked as he reached his hands to the ceiling. "It was a testing facility. They tested weapons... brilliant brutal weapons... that were released... to test their effectiveness."

Horror bloomed on each of their faces. Team Phoenix were creating bio-weapons, and they were nothing more than test subjects. Everyone who'd worked on the project became part of its final plan, which it seemed no one survived.

Except the man in front of them.

He cackled once more, taking a deep breath. "I am the head researcher... of this project. My name is... Doctor Aaron Phobos. Tell me children... how old... do you think I am?"

They looked between each other, confused at the question. Without a doubt, he looked to be nearing at least his late nineties, maybe even further than that. But the way he presented the question made them think twice, wondering whether or not Team Phoenix had made another weapon, maybe one capable of aging everyone remarkably.

He took their silence as answer enough. "I am... thirty-eight," he breathed heavily, relishing in their shocked gasps. "You see... we created a _monster_... for lack... of a better term. It feeds off people's fear... making itself stronger. They bonded it to me... hoping I could... receive the power. Instead... I become old and drained... whenever people around me... do not fear me enough." He smirked darkly as a haunting pair of blue eyes appeared above him, coming from the very wall itself. "Meet Deimos... our engineered... God of fear."

A haunting wail shrieked around them all, making them cry out and press their hands to their ears. From above an ethereal figure floated forwards, cackling darkly in their presence. It seemed to be no more than a normal Mismagius, except that this seemed to produce an aura of fear about itself.

"Our bond... makes him strong," Phobos whispered with eerie glee. "You cannot defeat Deimos... while our bond exists. He feeds... off your fear... he creates illusions so real... you fear everything there is. Your fear... shall be our strength!"

Deimos wailed in excitement as a horrible blue glow emanated from its eyes. It surrounded the Totodile instantly, much to the reptile's sheer fear. As it struggled in vain against the bonds, obviously becoming more and more afraid, they could see the age on the doctor beginning to revert.

"Leave him alone!" Orion barked at the duo. He leapt up and tried to grab Totodile, failing completely. He scowled and glared at them both as they laughed, wanting to help the poor creature.

"We cannot defeat Deimos," Delphie paraphrased in thought, her face creased in thought. A lightbulb seemed to snap above her head as she cried, "We cannot defeat _Deimos!_"

Lucas caught onto her idea instantly. A Poké Ball exploded by his side instantly, revealing the soaring form of his Staravia. It took one simple command for the bird to charge through the proclaimed ghost-God before them and to appear before the young-old man, shrieking with such sudden arrival that it gave the man a heart attack.

_Literally_.

He wheezed and clutched at his chest as his heart spasmed within his body. Panic flared through him, his promised immortality seeming to fade away. Deimos snared the man's fear instantly, dropping the poor Totodile into Orion's waiting arms. Fear leaked from the man's being, fuelling the ghost before it. More and more the ghost drained the fear, leading to Phobos drawing closer and closer to death.

With their bond, it lead to Deimos' unplanned suicide. The moment Phobos' heart gave out, Deimos let out a deathly shriek of sheer agony. Its tie to the world had been severed, and all the fear it could feel now was only its own. Crafted in such a way it was, it began to instantly feed on its own fear, unable to stop.

It gave one final, haunting shriek before it _popped_ out of existence, leaving them all with a small blustery gale flitting through the room.

"Come on," Lucas whispered tensely as he recalled his Pokémon. "We should leave."

They agreed instantly. This boat wasn't worth spending any more time on, and they were getting off as quickly as they could.

* * *

The Dittodactlys were closing in. Harsh flames spewed from their maws as Volkner and Flint tried to escape.

Suddenly, they stopped.

Both men turned to look at the creatures, unable to believe their eyes as a wall suddenly appeared between them both. It didn't take a moment for the Pokémon to knock it down, though the corridor itself was a lot smaller than before.

The illusions changing the ship were vanishing.

The Dittodactyls shrieked as an unseen force hit them before they literally _dissolved_ before their very eyes. Whatever had just happened, Volkner and Flint were going to consider it a blessing. They stopped and turned to look at the dead-end corridor they found themselves staring at; a dimly lit, single-file passage with a flickering yellow bulb.

And out of the door at the end burst the Omphalos Four, all covered in nervous sweat, and looking like they'd aged considerably by every experience on this ship.

Volkner didn't waste any time. "Forgive me for not being welcoming to you all, but we need to move!" He didn't even give them time to ask why as he grabbed the two girls and pulled them along. "There's a bomb headed towards this ship! Team Phoenix are going to blow it up, whether we're on it or not!"

"H-how long have we got?" Jasmine panted as they continued to run.

Flint cursed as he saw his watch. He'd set it the moment Volkner related the story to him, and now, he wished he hadn't, in a way. "Seventy-four seconds!" he exclaimed in terror.

There were various cries of, "What?" along with a number of curses. The ship lurched again, and Volkner decided there was no longer any time for subtlety. His Electivire appeared by his side in an explosion of light and promptly blew a hole in the side of the ship. As quickly as they could they jumped ship, not caring whether or not the boats were nearby, as long as they were out of the blast radius.

As for the remaining creatures on the ship; it seemed they were faced with one final choice; drown or be hit by a bomb.

When it came down to it, it was simply a matter of survival of the fittest.

* * *

The missile was reaching colossal speeds, picking up on its target destination. It would only be a few more moments until all evidence of their schemes would be obliterated.

When the missile struck, the boat was reduced to pieces. The resulting explosion could be heard all the way in Veilstone, and the shockwaves raped the coasts of Sunyshore's beaches.

Everyone would know about the large explosion near Pastoria.

But Team Phoenix didn't care. As far as they were aware, it was simply the result of an oil tanker captain's careless disposal of a lit match. Even if the authorities did investigate and find evidence to the contrary, it would be too late by then. Team Phoenix would have them well under their control by then, if the results laid out from the experiments were anything to go by.

And there was nothing or no one that could say any different.

* * *

From the beaches near Pastoria, a group of six humans and two Pokémon watched the rescue crews and news reporters all flock towards the sea, aiming to get a good view of the new wreckage.

They themselves didn't care. They'd spent _far_ too long on that dreaded ship, and never wanted to go near it again.

They all collapsed on the sand, not caring that it was night, and they looked strange for doing so. They needed the rest. They'd been chased around that hell-hole of a ship for too long, and needed the next few days off.

At least, that was the plan.

"One thing though," Lucas wondered aloud. "Whatever happened to Mar and Pyre? They never came back with you guys...?"

Volkner and Flint shot up instantly. It was a _very_ good point. They'd been just under the hour getting back, they knew that. But their Team Phoenix insiders were nowhere to be found.

It was beginning to add up into horrible conclusions.

They'd led them here, they'd escaped unharmed, and they were the reason behind it all. Without them, they would have never come here. Without them, they would never even heard of the damned ship.

They had the _evidence_ that damned their very own organisation.

_Shit!_ Volkner cursed himself as he stood bolt upright, wondering just how he could have been so stupid. Did they trust them? Of course not. And yet he'd handed them the evidence that damned the very people they worked for on a plate.

It was a perfect trap, and he'd fallen for it completely.

He wanted to curse more, but found himself unable to as more and more people flocked to the beach.

Beyond them all though, walking to the beach's very front was one figure that seemed very familiar to the Omphalos Four. He and his Alakazam both carried an air of sheer arrogance about them, and they stared out on the shoreline impassively, feeling the air whip over their skin.

He turned and noted the people sat behind him, and his eyes narrowed in disgust. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Orion rolled his eyes. None of them had the energy for a confrontation, and at the moment in time, none of them cared enough to think of a sarcastic retort. "Hi to you too Damien," said Orion in deadpan, turning his gaze back towards the ocean. "If you're here to gloat, or to call us pathetic, or whatever it is you do; can you just leave us an I.O.U.? We're kinda beat at the moment."

The man sneered in contempt. "You're not worth my time of day." He stopped and regarded the Totodile in a pirate's hat sat next to Orion, and sneered once more. "And you even capture a Pokémon that likes to play make-believe? Truly pathetic. It's almost a shame the explosion didn't carry onto this beach and wipe you out with it."

Jasmine herself shrugged now. "That's nice," she drawled. After everything she'd been through today, dealing with this arrogant person really didn't seem like much of a bother anymore. "But life doesn't give you what you want, does it?"

He snarled once more. "Not unless you reach out and take it yourself." He glanced away, pressing a hand onto his Alakazam before they both vanished in a blinding blue light.

Everyone else was glad he was gone. After the day they'd had, they were just glad that they'd never have to see another one of those horrible experiments again.

* * *

Out in the open sea, a lone Pokémon swam along the uncharted waters. It had escaped the boat early, watching from a safe distance as everything else was near enough atomised. All the dogs, the shapeshifting demons... they'd all been killed in the blast.

But Thalettē was alive and well.

Whether or not the world was ready to see it yet, was another question. Regardless, it swam on into the vast ocean, aiming towards somewhere where its power wouldn't be abused by humans again.

And maybe, just maybe, it could settle down and start a family.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ Phobos and Deimos are the names of two Greek Gods of fear**

**

* * *

**

**So the big, mad ship-wide horror fest comes to an end. Everything returns to normality next chapter, far, far away from Tanuki and the like.**

**Next time:**

**

* * *

**_Had they truly been betrayed?_

_The evidence had been 'lost'... how stupid did they look?_

_Distrusted on both sides, with no way to prove their innocence_

_The time for a rematch was now_

_Their noses, their feet, their unhumane growls... she feared everything about them now_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**_  
_


	61. Normality's Return

**(Chapter 61; Normality's Return)**

It had been over a day since they'd managed to escape that God-awful boat full of terrors. Over a day, and Volkner had to now give in the report of the investigation. Over a day, and still no contact from Mar or Pyre.

Had they truly been betrayed?

The duo had been quick to escape the ship, and Mar seemingly thought of most of the ideas. It was because of him they'd gone on the ship in the first place... because of him they'd gone onto the deck, only to be trapped by the multiple demonic hounds.

It all lead to one possible conclusion.

Volkner cursed his lack of foresight. He should have known this would happen! He should have made sure Flint went back with them, and Pyre came back onto the ship with him! But... if they truly had betrayed them, it was also likely they could have 'disposed' of him and Flint whilst they were alone with them. Maybe it was best that things ended this way...

... he doubted his superiors would see it that way.

* * *

The beach at night had a feeling of eerie calm about it. As peaceful as it was, Orion couldn't shake the thought that something demonic and manufactured was going to leap at him at any given moment. Regardless, he sat on the beach, watching Combusken and Totodile playing in the sea. Since the ship, the water type hadn't left him, making the trainer begin to wonder whether he should capture the creature or not.

Behind him he heard a shriek of anger that could only belong to Kirlia. Her and Gastly were supposedly playing in the sand, though Gastly had thought it funny to cover the psychic type in sand, and was now being hunted over the beach for payback. Being able to phase through objects didn't matter much when you were being hunted by a female with the ability to teleport, hell-bent on your doom. Boulders shattered in the near-distance, due to the sheer brute force of Pinsir. Regarding the smaller pokémon as too weak to train against, the bug had decided that only the nearby Cliffside would be worthy of his strength. The only pokémon that remained near him was Snover, who was contently sleeping on his lap, happy to be back with him after the loneliness of the poké ball.

Even with the presence of his pokémon on the beach with him, Orion still felt alone. Lucas had dove into the library at the break of dawn, wanting to research everything he could on the possibilities behind the creatures they'd found, and whether or not it was possible they'd garnered the information from information available to the public. Delphie was training in the marshy routes near Pastoria, attempting to have her pokémon able to navigate faster through the thick mud, allowing them to move faster in normal circumstances. Even though she wouldn't openly admit it, the events on the boat had terrified her, and she wanted to make sure they could flee quickly enough if there was a next time. Orion's early morning runs with his own pokémon had managed to build their speed up, as well as their stamina, which the woman had realised. By training in the bogs, she deemed it would make her training produce better results.

Everyone of them seemed to have their own training methods. It made Orion reflect more on Cynthia's advice, that they should share their training to further themselves. He'd never actually stopped to think about it, but did Cynthia herself travel in a group on her journey?

He stopped to wonder where Jasmine had disappeared to. They'd each explained to the other that they were going to train – they often did each go train separately – but the coordinator among them was nowhere to be found. They'd left her enough messages on her phone to let her know, but hadn't got any sort of reply from her.

"Hey."

The sudden, soft voice broke Orion from his thoughts and made him near enough leap into the air in fright. Instead he opted for the oh-so-more subtle shriek of fear. Snover gurgled in her sleep, seemingly about to wake until he rocked her back into the lulls of unconsciousness.

"Still edgy?" She giggled as she sat beside him, watching him attempt to regain his breath, and try in vain to restore his dignity. "Can't blame ya," she said, wrapping her arms around her legs as she stared out to the sea. "I think we're all a bit jumpy still. Though, who can blame us? It's not every day you get chased by genetically engineered monsters hell-bent on your doom!"

Orion shook his head, edging himself ever-so-slightly away from the shrieking woman. "How are your guys doing?" he asked, drawing a momentarily confused look. "Buskie's got even more big headed now he's conquered his fear of water, and I think Gastly's not bothered by it regardless," he elaborated.

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "I only let Jynx out during the whole fiasco. I think she understands a lot about it, though when she's with me now, she's a little more protective than normal." She shook her head, blowing at the stubborn strands of hair that stuck to her face. "Though your Pinsir's a good distraction for her."

Orion blinked, craning his head to see what she meant. Sure enough, Jynx was sparring with Pinsir, and managing to infuriate the bug brilliantly. Every attack Pinsir made was dodged expertly by the dual type, who was relying on her ability of forewarning to dodge each attack. She twisted and flicked the bug in the face with her hair, forcing billowing gales of ice to attack the creature as she regained her footing.

Nearby them, Magby had decided to join in with Kirlia's hunt of Gastly. Assuming it no more than a game, the fire type was happily chasing after the fleeing ghost, cooing excitedly all the while. Shellos however, had somehow managed to slither past both trainers, and was now contently swimming along the sea, occasionally squirting water at the pokémon that tried to approach it. Meanwhile, Snover continued to sleep contently, even as Orion moved her from his lap and onto the soft sand.

All in all, none of them seemed affected in the slightest.

"So what's the plan?" Jasmine asked, poking the sand with a finger. "We need to move on, and you've still gotta get your badge from here. There's a contest here in a few days too, but if we all want to get as far away from Pastoria as possible, I don't mind missing it."

Orion shook his head, shrugging his shoulders in the same movement. "I don't think we should do that. If you've got a contest here, we'll be more than happy to stay. We can't just run away from our fears about that boat; sure we'll probably be having nightmares about it for a _long_ time, but some people see so much worse on their journeys." He lay back on the sand, staring up at the starless sky. "People's pokémon die protecting them, _people_ they travel with die; there's a reason why the mental institutes are never short of patients!" He laughed slightly, distracting himself from the situation.

The coordinator smiled, accepting the distraction. "Volkner mentioned something to me I've been thinking about." She frowned, hugging her legs again as she thought about it. "He was telling me that most trainer groups end up drinking while they're travelling. It made me realise; we've never done anything of the sort. We must look pretty boring compared to some!"

Orion chuckled distantly to her joke. Awkwardly he sat up, frowning deeply as he stared forwards, focusing completely on Combusken dancing in the water. "There's a reason for that – for me at least," he said slowly. "Remember back in Celestic Town when our Pokémon were taken by Team Phoenix? I unlocked the cages and mentioned I hung out with the wrong crowd?"

Jasmine nodded. "I remember," she said, not fully understanding where this conversation was headed.

"Well," Orion trailed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Long story short, there were a few things going on in my life that were getting me down. Bumped into a few people who I guess I connected to, and I started hanging out with them." He took a deep breath, looking up to the sky once more. "I was what, fifteen maybe? Anyway, I started binge drinking, coming home drunk almost every night. Course, I wasn't getting enough money for drink, so the group used to do all sorts to get money, break into cars, pick locks... that sorta thing," he admitted, ashamed. "Buskie was a torchic then, and I think I really upset him with it all. I think we got into an argument about it when he spat a fire ball at me. Turns out I was that drunk my breath caught fire!" He laughed, shaking his head at the memory. "Or I was that inebriated I thought it did. Regardless, it made me sober up and realise how much I was upsetting him.

"_I_ don't drink because I was an alcoholic... still am I guess," he admitted as he fell back onto the beach. "Give me one drink and suddenly I'm on a three week long binge." He sighed once more, pushing himself up. "That's why _I_ don't drink at least."

"Sorry," Jasmine said. "I shouldn't have made you bring that all back up."

He shrugged, facing her with a grin. "Someone's gotta know, right? Sides, you asked why. I might not admit everything about myself, but if you're going to ask something, and it's not too personal, I'm not going to lie to you."

"... wow," she said after a moment's pause. "That was deep."

"Hey!" Orion objected, pushing her shoulder. "You trying to say I'm not deep? I'm extremely complex! There's many layers to me, you know? I'm like an onion!"

She smirked, flicking her hair at him. "Well, you certainly _smell _like one."

He sat, stupefied for a moment before he laughed and shoved her again. "You're cruel, you know that?" He pushed himself up from the beach, standing to see all the pokémon training. "Alright guys!" he called as he cupped hands around his mouth. "Five more minutes, then we retire for the night!"

"'Retire.'" Jasmine laughed to herself. "You're such an old man, you know that?"

Orion glared at her for a moment before he joined in with the laughter. At least, after everything they had been through, they were returning to normality – or at least, what was normal for them.

* * *

The search had ended without success. There were no sort of records that could lead to people being able to create the demonic creatures. At least, there were none in the public library of Pastoria.

"If there's nothing there, surely there could be something in the big city libraries?" Lucas theorised. "They're more likely to hold masses of data, it really is unlikely that Team Phoenix managed to create so much all from their own experimentations."

Delphie stared flatly at him for a moment. "Are you attempting to stop such creations from coming into existence again, or are you trying to create one of your own?"

Lucas looked back at her, flabbergasted. "_Stop_ them of course!"

"You are not acting as such," she retorted evenly. "You make it seem as if you wish to know how they were created. But surely, once you have such knowledge, you would wish to create one yourself, in order to stop the faults that Team Phoenix encountered."

"Of course not!" Lucas protested, horrified she could think such things about him.

"Then why do you continue to clutch your research notes as if they are your lifeblood?" she countered, pointing to the papers held tightly in his hands.

Lucas stopped and lifted his hands up, able to see the creases in the paper where he'd held them so tightly. He began to wonder, just what _was_ his intention in doing this research? He'd been doing it under the assumption he was going to stop it from ever being done again, but what was to stop him doing what Delphie said? The problem with researching was that sooner or later, there would be something you'd wish to do that would make you cross the morale line. He had already crossed it plenty of times, and was wrestling with himself about crossing it with his ongoing research. He couldn't claim he was doing it for the right reasons when he was already using underhanded tactics to further himself in his field.

Delphie was right to point it out to him. He couldn't blame her if she didn't trust him, because honestly, _he_ didn't trust himself.

"You're right," he admitted, scrunching his work into a ball. "This is probably how they started doing it."

She smiled and placed a hand gently on his arm. "You must always be aware that the less morale option may lead to better results. But as long as you know who you are, and remain firm in your belief to continue along a moral path, you will be able to set yourself apart from other researchers, and make a name for yourself that way." She took her hand away, turning to leave the library he'd near enough locked himself in. "Remember that being the best in your field is not the same as being the most respected. A truly talented intelligent person, teacher, researcher or the like, is only the best in their field when they have the respect of everyone else. If they do not respect you, regardless of your credentials, you shall never be the best."

Her words hit home, even after she had left. Lucas _did_ want to be the best researcher there was, he did want to make sure he was a world-famous name, just like Professor Oak. But the man had achieved it through respect – Rowan was his senior in terms of achievements and knowledge, and yet people revered Oak more. Rowan's... less than honest methods of research had left him outclassed by the more honest Oak.

'Honesty was the best policy', they said. Lucas was only now beginning to understand the truth behind that. Being the best wasn't worth anything if people doubted your methods of achieving it. Many Professors had been discredited in the past, all due to people doubting their methods of obtaining their position.

He stared at the ball of notes in his hand a moment more before he unravelled them and ripped them to pieces. Maybe he couldn't stop all of the faults within his research, but at least he was trying to change his ways. In the end, as long as he could honestly say he didn't regret any research he'd accomplished, that would make him the best. It was a far away dream, but like so many, all it took were the first few steps in the right direction to build the road to the goal.

He just hoped he'd have the strength to continue along the right direction's path.

* * *

After everything they'd been through, the looming presence of the Pastoria gym seemed like nothing. The time for a rematch was now, Orion felt, to reassure not only his pokémon, but himself that everything was back to normal again, that they wouldn't be facing anymore mutant creatures. His friends were behind him, and no doubt they needed the same reassurance, no matter of their outside opinions.

"Anyone home?" Orion called as he walked into the gym, quickly scanning the empty pool and stands. He briefly thought about how strange it was that no one was there before Wake suddenly burst out of the water, causing them all to jump in fright.

Maybe they were going to need a bit longer to deal with sudden explosions.

Wake guffawed at their reactions, jumping out of the pool and not bothering to find himself a towel. "Back again eh? That's good!" he claimed, rubbing a hand across his stomach. Doubtless he'd been working out constantly since Delphie's blunt remark, and he was eager to show that – even if there was no physical difference. "Well, since this is a rematch, how about we skip the normal full battles huh? One on one, how does that suit?"

Orion smiled, nodding his agreement. "Let's do this."

* * *

Volkner grumbled a set of irate curses under his breath. That could have gone so much better... it would have, if Flint had not decided that having a battle challenge gave him an excuse not to turn up. Instead, he was left to feel the wrath completely, and felt that he was lucky to keep his status as an Elite of Sinnoh.

His bad mood increased tenfold when he caught sight of Mar and Pyre, looking extremely embarrassed and flustered. His eyes narrowed and hand dropped to his belt as he hissed, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in now."

Mar rubbed his head, abashed. "You see, we kinda lost the evidence..."

"You 'lost' the evidence?" Volkner hissed, moving towards them menacingly. The evidence had been 'lost'... just how stupid did they think he... did they think _they_ were? His superiors weren't going to buy it anymore than he.

"We got attacked by angry Gyarados on the way," Pyre explained. "The thought we'd make a good meal, and tried to eat us. We escaped, but lost the backpack with our food and the files in the water."

Volker stood stoically regarding them all, even as Drifloon inflated in defence of their story. He huffed and closed his eyes, deciding there was only one course of action that could be taken. "You're coming with me," he demanded. "You're explaining this all to the higher ups in the G-Men. Ut!" he interrupted quickly, seeing their mouths open in protest. "If you can make it here to give me a report, you can relate it again."

"But," Mar protested, "you don't understand. We're being kept an eye on now! All the grunts are! Rumour is that someone in our organisation helped authorities find the boat." He folded his arms and regarded Volkner in debating amusement. "It wasn't exactly smart of you and Flint to stay nearby an exploding ship in front of a large crowd, you're aware? Even if you weren't investigating it, people know your statues as Elites."

"That means nothing," snapped Volkner quickly. "We could have been there for a number of reasons." He snatched a ball from his belt, holding it before him symbolically. "Now are you going to come with me peacefully, or am I going to have to force you? You know full well just one of my pokémon could destroy you all."

Team Phoenix gulped and looked between each other. They really did have no choice. Distrusted on both sides... with no way to prove their innocence, they could only bide their time and wait for the opportunity to swing this round in their favour. Until then, they were at the mercy of both their organisation's commands.

* * *

Wake stood at the opposite end of the battlefield, smirking victoriously. "Let's hope this doesn't end the same way it did last time, neh?"

"Rest assured," Orion called back, confidence in his voice, "it won't."

Wake laughed, patting a hand on his stomach. "Tough words. Now, let's see if you can back them up! Floatzel, into the water!"

The snarling otter appeared within a flash of light, showing a strength of its muscles. Obviously, t was ready for a fight. Orion didn't want to disappoint it. He reached down to his belt, tracing a hand over a ball before turning to his side. He noticed Combusken looking anxious to fight, as well as strangely, the pirate Totodile happily quacking away like a cheerleader. He frowned... maybe he should just capture it afterwards.

"Alright Buskie." He nodded towards the pokémon. "You up for this?" He clucked in confirmation and leapt gracefully onto a platform, smirking arrogantly at the pokémon opposite him, as well as the copious amounts of water surrounding them.

"What is it with trainers and puny Pokémon?" Wake whispered mostly to himself. "No matter, Floatzel, end this completely with your water gun!"

The otter shrieked and expelled water at force enough to puncture solid brick. It charged forth with resounding speed, only to splash harmless against a spinning Combusken. The fire type chuckled egotistically with the power of swords dance's defence and quickly retaliated with a blast of hot fire, which his opponent calmly sidestepped.

Floatzel snarled and leapt from its platform, hissing and growling as teeth snapped at the fire type. Combusken clucked and met paw with claw, turning the attacks into a sort of dance. They snarled and sliced at each other, meeting blow for blow. Combusken smirked and ducked low, sweeping a foot beneath the larger pokémon. As it cried out in losing its balance, the fowl jumped up and kicked it full in the gut, sending it flying back a considerable distance.

"Impressive power," Wake conceded with a grunt of a laugh. "But no matter. Floatzel, Brick Break!"

"Duck and run!" Orion countered. Combusken quickly understood the message; he quickly flipped backwards and bent low underneath Floatzel's abrupt slice. He jumped up and pushed himself off of the water type, landing neatly on another platform, where he began to jump between them all, becoming no more than an orange blur after a moment. "Now Double Kick!"

"Inflate!" Wake boomed, undeterred by the speeding bullet aiming towards his pokémon. Floatzel snarled as its floatation sack erupted into life, sending Combusken spiralling backwards with double the force, and into the watery depths of the pool. "Now trap it with Whirpool!"

_Shit!_ Orion cursed quickly. Combusken was only just getting over his fear of the water, and here he was trapped in a whirlpool! He could hear the pokémon cry out in pain and fear as his mind raced for an idea.

"That's it!" he declared, mostly to himself. "Combusken, ride the whirlpool's current, then use Agility to propel yourself out!"

"Bu...us...k," Combusken grunted as he struggled against the waves. Hearing the order, he quickly stopped struggling, allowing the current to spin him round at top-notch speeds. He quickly became no more than a orange buoy in the water, until he suddenly kicked forth with a burst of speed, slamming into Floatzel's exposed head and slicing a claw down the creature's back. Floatzel shrieked and lashed out, managing to only hit thin air as Combusken blurred away.

"Finish this Combusken!" barked Orion. "Shadow Claw!" The speeding blur that was his pokémon clucked as he charged forth, leaving multiple black claw marks over the considerably larger foe. Wake cried out in frustration as his own pokémon struggled to stay standing whilst attacking pummelled it from all sides, unable to find the source of the pain.

Combusken suddenly appeared before Floatzel's face, winked and kicked the water type's muzzle with both feet, landing neatly on a platform whilst Floatzel itself fell ungracefully into the water with a humongous splash. There was tense silence for a moment as they wondered of the outcome before Floatzel resurfaced, floating aimlessly on its back, out for the count.

"Well done!" Wake boomed across the battlefield, recalling his pokémon with a few small words of consolation. "Look like you win this one!"

Orion laughed as the soaking wet Combusken leapt at him in celebration, soaking him and coating him in the horrible smell of wet feathers. Regardless, the trainer happily threw the pokémon into the air, catching him on the fall, even as the totodile at his side danced happily in celebration. Combusken caught sight of it and laughed, leaping from his trainer's arms to celebrate with the small blue creature.

* * *

Orion stared at the small badge in his hand, watching it reflect in the sunlight. Wake had graciously given him the badge, and now they found themselves stood in the middle of town, with the trainer staring at the badge in a trance.

"Think we could slink away unnoticed?" Jasmine suggested in half-seriousness. "Get something to eat and charge the bill to him?"

"I _can_ hear you, you're aware?" he shot back, placing the badge in his case quickly. He twisted round to face them all, shooting Jasmine a quick glare. "So what do you guys wanna do? We've got a few days until Jasmine's contest."

"Sightsee?" Lucas suggested half-heartedly. "There's the Great Marsh, we could go there for a game or two?"

"Or we could visit the stands and restock our supplies," Delphie suggested. "Though it seems as if you have a new pokémon to acquire first," she said, nodding to Orion's feet.

The trainer spun around into a crouch, finding himself face-to-face with the same pirate totodile. The creature had been following him constantly, and now quacked happily and leapt into the air, racing its little feet in its airborne state.

"So, uh, you wanna join me?" Orion said slowly, not fully comprehending the idea.

Totodile nodded once more, leaping into the air for added effect. Finding Orion to be too slow, it quickly leapt at him, snatching a ball from his waist and pressing it itself. There was a flash of light, and suddenly the pokémon was no longer there, hat vanished as well.

"I have a totodile," Orion whispered. "A totodile that thinks it's a pirate."

His matter-of-fact statement made everyone laugh. Combusken cheerfully patted his trainer's arm, reassuring him that he wasn't actually going mad.

"At least something good came out of that boat I guess," Jasmine reflected, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself. They'd all been scarred by it all... she was sure she'd never be able to see another hound again without freaking out. Their noses, their feet, their inhumane growls... truly, she feared _everything_ about them now. Was it really too much to ask that she never encounter a canine again?

* * *

The Clandestine had been destroyed... and yet it's data had not. Fed by a constant source, every new set of data relayed into the ship's main computer console was also fed to a hub back at the base. All it required was a few passwords and a click here and there, and remote access of the data was available within Team Phoenix's Coronet base.

The leader scowled as he pulled a chair behind the large mainframe computer holding all the data. A jack-of-all-trades machine, it counted for supplying power to most of the experimentations within the base, as well as monitoring security footage, as well as alarms and distress calls.

The boss quickly pressed fingers to the keyboard, entering the code to access all the new data. Eyes scanned over every new development within the ship, as well as the security footage from its last days. If there were in fact traitors within his organisation that had betrayed them, no doubt they would show up on the security feed.

And then they would feel the entire wrath of Team Phoenix.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ none  
**

**

* * *

**

**Back to the journey now! Admittedly, it's rather weird to go back to it after spending so long writing the horror filled chapters, but it's a nice change of pace!**

**Next time:**

* * *

_She snarled, despising the woman before her_

_Her last contest was in Hearthome... she hoped it wouldn't end the same way_

_Staring at her, she wondered if the mental institute had suffered a break-out_

_People could be arseholes, and people could be intolerable_

_She wasn't sure what one more accurately described her_

_

* * *

_**'Til next time!**_  
_


	62. Pastoria's Contest

**(Chapter 62; Pastoria's Contest)**

Her heart beat fast beneath her breast, forcing her to take multiple deep breaths to calm herself. Today wasn't any different to any time before, it was just a normal, run of the mill contest. There had been many since Hearthome, and none of them had suffered the same fate.

But _her_ last contest was in Hearthome, and she hoped it wouldn't end the same way. Even now the screams and sounds haunted her dreams, regardless of whether or not she mentioned them to her friends.

She squinted her eyes shut and took another breath, forcing herself past the feeling. Today would go well, she reassured herself. There would be no bomb scares, no blasts knocking her unconscious, nor would there be any dread that she wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Her mantra complete in her mind, Jasmine reached out and slowly turned the shower off, letting herself drip dry as she stood in silent thought a moment more. Today would be fine...

... hopefully.

* * *

Delphie sat alone within a small field, listening to the distant sounds of the world. Perched upon a large rock in a lotus position, she breathed deeply and let her mind travel with the conscious of the world. Little by little she released the constant hold she kept on her powers, slowly scoping out the enormity of her surrounding environment. It was seeing without eyes and hearing without ears. It was beautiful, breath taking, and deafeningly loud, all at once.

All at once, a cacophony of noise assaulted her senses. She gasped and snapped her eyes open, drawing herself completely into the real world. Crystal blue eyes scanned the surroundings in surprised alarm, even as she slowly caught her breath again.

This place was meant to be secluded; she'd made sure of it when she'd arrived in the clearing. And now someone was coming towards her, seemingly hunting after something. Doubtless it was only a trainer searching after a specific pokémon, but after the ordeals in the Clandestine, Delphie's heart raced a mile a minute at every small sense of malice or predatory instinct.

She wondered if she would ever be normal again.

... or at least normal for her.

She stared as a figure approached her, and quickly took note of his appearance. He wore thick forest green pants and brown hiking boots that were both splashed with mud, and covered his entire top half in a deep green puffy hiker's jacket. He framed his head with a cap emblazoned with the league's symbol, and dark brown eyes stared back at her from his deep-set face. Her heart leapt within her as she took note of the small hunting knife in his boot, though she reassured herself it was most likely only for defensive purposes.

He regarded her with a disinterested grunt before finally deciding to speak. "You seen any kangaskhan round 'ere?" His voice came out dark and gravelly, and Delphie found herself bristling at his tone. He didn't even have the decency to say a polite 'hello' first!

"I have not," she answered, equally as curt.

"Figures," he griped. "There's never anything I need is there?" He ground his teeth together in annoyance, regarding Delphie once more with a slight widening of his nostrils. "You got any good pokémon you willing to trade?" he asked, speaking around a cigarette he placed in his mouth. "I'm a collector, I can give you extremely valuable pokémon in return."

She stared at him for a moment, straightening her legs before her. "I have no pokémon I wish to trade. I do not wish to pass off my own allies onto a stranger, merely for a pokémon most people deem rare and collectable."

He snorted around the cigarette in his mouth. "Whatever love. Pokémon can be collected just like butterflies. Only difference is you don't kill 'em and put 'em in a little glass case. I still train mine, but I only want to train the ones that I like. Far as I'm concerned, I don't want any other 'mon."

Delphie shrugged, rapidly becoming disinterested in this man. "It is your decision. It is not my right to attempt to influence you in anyway."

He snickered to himself, taking another drag of the cigarette in his mouth. "So, how about this," he said, breathing acrid smoke from his nostrils. "I leave unsuccessful in my search for a kangaskhan, but instead get to return with a date with the mysterious lady sat in the middle of nowhere?"

She smiled briefly as an amused breath escaped her nose. "I am afraid you will have to return home unsuccessful on both counts."

He clicked his tongue, laughing to himself at her blunt refusal. "Not impressed, huh? How about a battle? Two on two. If you win, I'll walk away as unsuccessful as you want me to. If I win, you reconsider going on a date with me."

She pushed herself off her rock, squishing mud beneath her shoes with an amused smile. "They are acceptable terms. I am Delphie," she said with a small nod.

"Ben," he replied with a nod of his own. "Though, I think you should start picking out your date outfit now, you're not going to be winning this," he said with a confident grin, pulling a poké ball into his hand.

She smiled, shaking her head in amusement and disbelief. "I can reassure you, it will be you suffering defeat."

* * *

The Great Marsh was truly an evil place, Lucas decided after finally managing to get his clothes clean again. After a trek through the boggy wastelands, his entire person had been covered in the harsh, thick mud only found around Pastoria.

He grumbled and wrung his beret of its water, managing only to soak the Pokémon Center's floors as opposed to his person. In the lobby he caught sight of Orion, tongue out as he ground a pestle and mortar in his hands. On a chair next to him, Combusken seemed quite happy to cluck a welcome at trainers walking into the centre – even if it did end up confusing most of them.

Lucas took a seat beside his fellow trainer, remaining in silence as Orion continued to work. Eventually curiosity won out as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Orion looked up and blinked, apparently only just aware of Lucas' presence. "Just trying a few things out," he said, continuing to grind up the strange paste. "It's just an experimentation with berries; I know most breeders end up making recipes for food that promote a healthy coat in some pokémon, and in others shinier skin and the like." He snorted and tucked hair behind his ear. "To be honest, I don't see the point in that yet. All my pokémon are still battling, and I'm only really going to become a true breeder when I settle down somewhere and begin training and breeding my pokémon for the best I can get. Of course-" he knocked Combusken lightly on the head with his knuckles, "-I wouldn't get rid of any of my mad team of goons."

"Busk," Combusken clucked appreciatively, arms folded and a wide grin on his face. Once again Lucas found himself marvelled and humoured by the relationship the two shared, and wondered if all trainers and pokémon shared a similar bond after a similar amount of time together.

"Yeah, yeah, you can 'good' all you like," Orion said as he brandished the pestle like a pointing stick. "I'll still trade you in for a baby black raquaza." He laughed at his own joke, as did Combusken. It was a strange bond they shared, Lucas reflected, and it seemed that they shared a sense of humour, as well as many other qualities. It made him ponder if the pokémon had always had that personality, or whether it adapted it from so long with his trainer. He knew that in humans, people adjusted and would take on small personality quirks of the other once enough time was spent with another. It was an interesting topic to him, though he supposed he would have to ask Professor Oak – if he ever met him. It was the man's area of expertise; doubtless he'd have a good answer for him.

"Okay, batch number twelve," said Orion as he pushed the mortar across the table. "Have a try Buskie." He turned to look at Lucas as the pokémon reached across and dipped a claw in the mixture. "It's ground up sitrus berry to promote their health and give them more battle stamina, as well as coba berries to form a tolerance to flying type moves, and figy berry to give it the spicy flavour I know Buskie loves." He snorted and rolled his eyes as he adjusted the hat on his head. "If it's a hit, I'll find some gummis and mix them in as well, and then start using that to make Combusken's food with."

He turned to face the creature, who dropped the mortar back onto the table. "Well?" he asked. Combusken looked up at him, eyes wide before his mouth opened and unleashed a mighty burp that carried a strong, spicy waft that made Lucas' eyes water.

Orion grinned. "I guess that's a job well done then." He reached over and took back the mortar, only able to blink in surprise at the contents – or lack thereof. "You cleaned out the _entire _bowl!" he exclaimed and near enough threw it back at the pokémon. "You greedy sod! I was going to see if any of the others liked it!"

Combusken burped in reply.

Lucas found himself only able to laugh at their antics. At least no one could ever say they weren't entertaining.

* * *

Delphie had to admit, she was quite surprised anyone else knew of this spot. She'd chosen it quite specifically because of it's distance away from any other form of life – perhaps partially due to the terrors she suffered whilst on that cursed ship.

Even more impressed, in the fact that this man had the audacity to ask her out on a date after being so openly rude to her! She smiled as she helped him indulge in his fantasy, though he would not get to carry it out. She would win, and make sure he went away only cursing the fact that he lost.

She just didn't have the cruel heart needed to outright refuse him. If she lost, she wasn't sure what she would do in such a situation.

Which left her one simple choice; to win.

Ben took one final drag from his cigarette and stomped on the remains. "Well, ladies first."

She smiled. "Then you should lead."

He chuckled at her blunt humour. "Alright then. Shocker, you're up!" Bright flashes of light made Delphie scrunch her eyes shut against the change. It was the worst thing about poké balls, she reflected as the light receded. The blast of light accompanying them was nothing more than a hazard at most times – though it wasn't like anyone could design a poké ball that could unleash pokémon with different flashes of light.

Or could they? The woman chewed on the thought as she analysed her opponent. It was bipedal and pink, covered in thick, white wool around its head and neck. Black and pink stripes decorated both its ears and tail, and a large blue sphere formed the end of the creature's tail.

"Flaa..." it bleated happily, stretching arms out to the heavens with a shower of sparks. For someone that appeared to have no interest in pokémon beside collecting only those he liked, Delphie had to admit – it did look like he trained his pokémon well, judging from his flaafy.

Delphie grabbed a poké ball of her own with a sly smile. If he was a collector, no doubt he would _love_ to see this pokémon... and if he actually knew something about it, it just might help Delphie understand why it was so unique.

The ball snapped open a few feet before her, revealing her strangely coloured ralts in all of its silver glory. She had to stop herself from outwardly laughing as Ben's jaw near enough hit the floor, though he composed himself a moment later and pretended as if nothing had ever happened.

"So, uh, nice paint job," he said as he scratched his chin.

It took effort to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Instead she reached into Ralts' mind and barked, _"Signal Beam!"_

Ben yelped as multicoloured light slammed into his pokémon. Flaafy bleated and fell backwards, managing to coat its wool and skin in a mixture of leaves and mud. Trainer and pokémon growled in unison at the unexpected attack. He adjusted the cap on his head and yelled, "Signal Beam it back!"

"Flaa!" the sheep bleated as strange, eerie lights formed in its maw. They spiralled and hummed with pure energy moments before they launched at Ralts, sending ground and mud splattering in every direction. As the mud rained down over the field, there was the smallest bright flash of light before rainbow-coloured leaves flew out from under the cover of mud and knocked Shocker sideways.

"Damn it," Ben cursed, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Alright, Shocker, use Cotton Spore!" The pokémon cried out once more and shook itself vigorously, forming small balls of floating cotton. They floated with unseen wind around everyone, clinging to every surface they could find. As much as Ralts teleported in between each and every one of them, the utter volume of them was inescapable, and it quickly found itself stuck to numerous spores which seemed to increase tenfold in weight.

"Ru..." Ralts groaned as it struggled with its new-found weight. Not moments later the full force of a Power Gem attack slammed into its side, knocking it sideways across the mud and leaving a small trail across the ground. A command from Delphie made it get back up and it glowed a haunting purple, encompassing itself, its opponent and the ground surrounding them in the strange glow. It cried out as everything exploded around them, detonating with force equal to a snorlax's Body Slam.

Ben couldn't help but whistle. "Nice Confusion attack."

Delphie smiled. "Thank you." Though truly, she hadn't been expecting _that_. All she thought would happen would be that it would reach out and suspend everything. After all, she had only told Ralts to use a Confusion area blast... she grimaced. Maybe _that_ was why everything exploded. She really needed to choose her words more carefully with the young pokémon.

Regardless, she didn't waste a moment. _"Another Magical Leaf!"_ The vortex of leaves flurried around her pokémon, encompassing it entirely before they shot to the flaafy with the speed of a fired bullet. Most of the leaves were fried mid-air as Shocker blasted them away with electricity, though the majority got through and sliced the sheep over its body, forcing it further and further back. The leaves continued their assault long enough to cover up the next stage of Delphie's plan, as multi-coloured light slammed into the flaafy's temple and knocked it backwards, into a tree, where it sat for a moment, dazed and unable to get up.

Ben grimaced. "I guess you win that one," he conceded, recalling his pokémon in a flash of red light. "Oh well," he sighed as he plucked a new poké ball from his person. "I didn't want to make your defeat bad... but I guess you leave me no choice. Coal, you're up!" From the bright light formed a small pokémon that was a dark olive in colour, and stood on two feet. A large horned spine grew from its head, and small red rhombus shapes marked its stomach. There were two smaller rhombus shapes on its abdomen, though these were holes, and it's tail resembled a pine cone. It threw its head to the sky and let out a strange growl that was unnervingly intimidating for a creature so small.

Ben grinned and adjusted his hat. "Coal, Dark Pulse."

"_Tar!"_ the larvitar screeched as swirling black energies ploughed out from it's mouth and slammed into Ralts' side. The psychic type groaned and tried to move its head to see its opponent, though the strain was too much and it collapsed on the floor, unable to battle any more.

Delphie blinked. That was about the time it took for her Ralts to be defeated. She wasn't expecting her opponent to have actually decent trained pokémon, much less for him to own a _larvitar._ Though, she supposed she should just count herself lucky it wasn't a fully evolved tyranitar. She recalled her pokémon and praised him with nothing more than a mental whisper, her mind torn as to what to combat it with. It was obviously powerful, and she knew larvitar were comparatively weaker in long range attacks. It left her only one choice.

With a flash of light her Bronzor appeared, floating emotionlessly between the two trainers. It chimed with a dull, empty sound as acknowledgement to it's opponent.

Ben rubbed his chin in quick thought of tactics against his new opponent. "Alright Coal! Dark Pulse again!"

"_Iron Defence!"_ Delphie countered. Her Bronzor made barely more than a chime as its body glinted with a metallic gleam. Seconds later a multitude of dark enegies slammed into the creature and simply _bounced_ off into the distance, instead hitting a tree and snapping its trunk in two.

Ben seemed to consider this change in a moment. "Alright, use Screech!"

"_LarviTAR!" _Coal shrieked instantly, reaching volumes loud enough to make people's ears bleed. Delphie grimaced and clapped her hands over her ears even as her pokémon shrieked with a metallic sound. Not moments later it spun on its axis within the air and slammed into the larvitar with the force of a wrecking ball, effectively shutting off its screeching...

... if only because it got caught in the pokemon's mouth.

Ben grinned. "Coal, Crunch it!" Instantly the smaller pokemon's mouth clamped down on its steel adversary, crunching through the metal with less resistance than would have been expected. Bronzor's eyes slammed shut in pain as another horrible sound wailed out of its body, forcing Delphie to think quickly.

She gulped, risking a gamble. _"Gravity!"_ she commanded. Instantly her pokemon's eyes snapped open and a strange purple wave flew from her pokémon in every direction. She felt her own body grow heavy under the weight and found that she near enough had to sit down to keep herself from falling over. Ben seemed to be in similar condition, though thankfully her opponent's pokémon couldn't keep up with the drastic change in weight and was forced to drop Bronzor or dislocate its jaw. She smiled, knowing her pokemon's high weight saved it, though knew now it wouldn't be able to move far – if at all.

She frowned, unable to recall the weight of a larvitar. She glanced at it and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing it too struggling under the sudden increase in weight, if not more so than her bronzor, which was face up – thankfully – in the mud.

"Earth Power!" Ben barked, voice strained with the effort of keeping himself upright. Coal seemed to full a face under the strain of moving to even lift its foot into the air. An orange glow surrounded its body, and with little more than inspiration born of exhaustion, the pokémon fell completely to the ground, creating a large impact, even with the wet conditions. The ground split with the same glow surrounding Coal and raced towards Bronzor, ploughing into it instantly and creating an effective geyser of mud. It wasn't, however, enough to lift the heavy pokémon off the ground, and instead it was forced to endure the onslaught of exploding ground beneath it.

Delphie grimaced, seeing her pokémon struggle with the attacks being laid on it. There was the briefest flash of sunlight from above that caught her pokémon, and she decided to put every hope she had on the one move. _"Solarbeam!" _she yelled within her pokémon's mind.

Ben's eyes widened as he noticed Bronzor flash with light. He quickly scanned his surroundings, only to see the visible rays of light falling on the pokémon. "Oh shit," he mumbled, heart racing as his brain fought to keep up. He couldn't lose this battle! He couldn't come here with nothing! If he won the battle, she wouldn't be able to refuse a date with him! "Earth Power again!" he yelped.

"Ta...arr..." his larvitar groaned, unable to find the energy to lift itself up. Instead the same glow overtook its arms, and with all the effort it could muster, it lifted them both up into the air. All that remained was to let gravity work it's magic, and the glow dispersed into the ground and ruptured it entirely again, exploding with virulent force around and beneath Bronzor.

The steel type, however, was fully charged and unleashed the explosive energy it was barely managing to contain. It roared from its body and through the mud with enough heat to bake it there on the spot, and ploughed into the larvitar with relentless fury. The force behind it made the larvitar screech in sheer _agony_ as the sunlight burnt its rocky skin, even as Bronzor moaned as the very ground beneath it continued to explode.

As the attacks died out, both trainers found themselves unable to tell which pokémon was still conscious. With gravity still in effect, everyone present found themselves unable to move through the sheer weight upon their shoulders. Slowly, it began to lift, and the trainers found themselves returning to their feet in unison. Both pokémon, seeing their trainers rise, struggled to their feet – or the air in Bronzor's case.

Coal stood shakily, wobbling on stumpy legs even as Bronzor floated haphazardly in every direction. The steel type, unable to maintain the energy needed to resist the earth's magnetic pull crashed down to earth with the weight of its body behind it. Unfortunately for Coal, it managed only to land on the larvitar, crushing it in the ground with a hundred and thirty pounds of steel weight.

Ben could only blink as his pokémon scrambled desperately beneath the pokémon and blacked out moments after, even as Bronzor continued to groan with exhaustion. His surprise completely stopped him from moving. He only seemed to regain consciousness himself when Delphie recalled her pokémon. "_That_ was a fluke if I ever saw one," he said, protesting the result.

She smiled. "Perhaps. But it does not change the fact that it resulted in my victory." She caught sight of his flustered expression and added, "You never pointed out that strokes of luck were not permitted as causes for victory."

He pulled a face, recalled his pokémon and adjusted his hat, all at once. "I guess," he sighed, admitting defeat. He looked up with a defeated smile and asked, "I don't suppose there's still a chance of a date?"

She shook her head slightly. "Not today. Although-" she started, seeing his face fall, "-perhaps another day. I cannot today because my friend is participating in the contest."

His face lit up instantly. "So it's not a 'no'."

She walked past him and tapped his shoulder. "It is a 'maybe'." She walked away, adding over her shoulder, "If our paths cross again, I shall consider letting you take me out somewhere."

Ben pulled the visor of his cap down as the woman walked away. Unable to help himself, his eyes drifted down her body, settling on her rear as she began to blur into the distance. He shook his head and whistled once more, attempting to focus his mind on finding the rare pokémon within these woods, and not the many possibilities of how he could fake their paths crossing.

* * *

Lucas found himself increasingly admiring his friends. All of them seemed to be moving towards their goals – even if it seemed they were doing it subconsciously. Jasmine was preparing herself for another contest, steeling her nerves after the last one ended so abruptly. Orion was attempting to teach Snover a few battle moves, even as he tried to figure out what sort of food he could prepare to increase Kirlia's performance in battle – even if she was busy spinning round the room with a ballerina's grace, seemingly taunting Combusken's comparative lack of dancing finesse. All in all, Orion only seemed to be proving the age-old women's expression that men couldn't multitask.

Even Delphie was off in the outskirts of town, training once again with her pokémon. Everyone seemed to be constantly providing viable evidence for their advancement. He sighed and ruffled the hair under his beret, able only to stare blankly at his hastily scrawled notes. He needed more than small advancements in his goal; he needed to reach a hurdle and shoot past it to show any improvement. All he had at the moment were various pages linked together only by haphazard lines drawn from one page to another, key words highlighted with a circle and smaller notes beside each key point. It was more into his own research; the natural abilities pokémon held, rather than Rowan's want for him to collect data on how a trainer's methodologies for training affect a pokémon's potential. He didn't want to deceive his friends anymore, so he had to further his own research.

Which also meant he needed irrefutable proof for _anything_ relating to abilities. All he had were many notes reflecting on the activation of said abilities and small details on what pokémon could learn them, as well as what pokémon only had one known ability. He was fast wanting to burst into tears. He knew that research could take months, if not _years_ to prove a new point.

Was it selfish that he wanted to progress sooner than that?

He only just managed to stifle a yelp as Delphie sat down beside him, appearing as silently as ever. She pressed a finger on each eye and rubbed gently, letting out a long and hard sigh as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, placing his research back down on the table. At least he didn't have to hide this one.

Delphie shook her head and pressed her hands flat on the table. "I just had a battle with a man who thought if he managed to defeat me in battle, I would be reduced to a flustered, impressed teenager upon my defeat, and have no greater desire than to accompany him on a date."

Lucas couldn't help but snort at that. "You're annoyed because you got asked out on a _date_?"

She shook her head. "I am annoyed because he thought besting me would impress me-"

"That doesn't work?" Orion interrupted in mock amazement. "Damn it! At least I know where I've been going wrong."

She glanced at him for a smirk. "You have been going wrong long before that." He winced and grinned even as Lucas failed to contain a laugh. Regardless, Delphie smiled to herself. At least Orion could take a joke, even if it was aimed at him. "I am more annoyed because I only _just_ managed to defeat him."

Orion shrugged. "You win some, you lose some." It was something coming from him; after all, he was never one to handle defeat very well, often beating himself up afterwards. "You barely won this one, so make sure you're stronger for next time – if there is a next time. Isn't that right?" he asked childishly, bouncing Snover up and down on his knee. She gurgled happily and threw her arms into the air, successfully coating his face in a healthy dose of frost. He blinked past it all and sneezed, much to the baby's amusement.

Lucas smiled and adjusted his beret. "So anyone seen Jasmine? She ready to head over to the contest hall yet?"

He was met by two shrugs. The woman in question appeared moments later, paler than they had seen her before, though holding her head up high with obviously feigned confidence.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile. "We ready to head over to the contest hall?"

"You shall be fine," Delphie reassured her, pressing a hand gently on her arm. "I shall collect my pokémon from the counter, and we can depart."

Orion smiled as he recalled Kirlia and Snover both. "What she said." He bounced up and placed his hands on her shoulders, a confident grin on his face. "Come on, you faced down three headed _dogs_-" she winced at the memory, "-I don't think a contest is something to worry about!"

She smiled back and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I suppose so."

If only she actually believed that.

* * *

Was she always this nervous before a contest?

Jasmine wasn't sure anymore. She couldn't honestly say the contest in Hearthome hadn't shaken her – she'd never have expected it to end quite as badly as it did. She took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror, shakily applying what make up she could.

"Well, fancy meeting you here girl!"

Unable to help herself, she shrieked even as she leapt from her chair, only managing to land on the floor in a crumpled mess. She looked up to see the smiling face of Leandra, and found a sheepish grin growing on her own face.

"Geez, I wasn't expecting that sorta reaction. If I knew I could scare people so well, I'd make a career out of it," Leandra quipped, holding a hand out to help Jasmine out. "Seriously though girl," she said as she pulled her back to her feet, "you look about sixteen shades of white. Sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah," Jasmine stumbled sheepishly, brushing her clothes free of dirt. "Well... no," she admitted and dropped her head, unable to stop the rapid pace of her heart. "Tell the truth, I'm anything but okay. My last contest was in Hearthome..."

Leandra's eyes widened instantly. "_Shit!_ You were there?" Her jar near enough hit the floor as Jasmine nodded. "Daymn. No wonder you're nervy. I only just missed out on going there; I missed the boat back from Eclipse Island and had to stay there for another day."

Jasmine hugged her arms in discomfort. "You were lucky," she said, unable to stop reflecting on the day. "It was... _horrible_," she breathed, squinting her eyes shut. "Anyway," she forced a bright tone, making herself think of something else. "How was it in Eclipse?"

A wide smile appeared on the woman's face. "Pretty awesome actually," she said, folding her arms smugly. "I learned a lot while I was over there. They're pretty into their dark types there, you know? I learnt a lot about caring for them, and a few new approaches I could use for my battles."

Jasmine smiled. "Sounds like it was really worth going then."

"Um-hm," the coordinator confirmed with a nod. "I ended up staying there for quite a while, just enjoying it there. Trust girl, you should go there if you ever get the chance." A smile blossomed over her face.

"I don't doubt I will be," the green-haired woman related to her. "Two of my friends need to go there to challenge the gym, and one's actually from there."

"Oh right," Leandra said, understanding lighting her eyes. "That's the one with the blonde hair and the freaky chicken thing, right?"

'_Freaky chicken thing'?_ Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "You mean his combusken?" She nodded. "That's them. Though I would _love_ to see their faces if you called Combusken a 'freaky chicken thing' to his face."

Leandra smirked. "Hey, I just call 'em as I see 'em." She glance round the coordinator's lounge for someone to prove her point. She settled on a woman stood off to the side, dressed in a chequered red and black shirt, ripped black jeans and with a long red tie of sorts tied to her head, framing her short brown hair.

"Like her," Leandra said, subtly nodding towards the girl. "Obvious lesbian."

"Shh!" Jasmine exclaimed around a laugh. "She might be able to hear you!"

"So?" she smiled with folded arms. "Worst she'll try and do is kiss me."

"Shh!" the green haired girl repeated. She stopped and smiled, catching sight of a woman with what the girl thought was the worst dress sense, possibly _ever_. She wore a bright pink fluorescent sleeveless turtle neck top, with luminous green arm warmers, a nearly sparkling yellow skirt and a set of pink legwarmers underneath. Her hair was a strange off-purple colour, and judging by the fade passing through it, it had been a while since she dyed it.

Jasmine blinked and rubbed her eyes. Just _looking_ at her was making her eyes hurt! Staring at her, she was sure the mental institution had to have suffered a break out. _No one_ in their right mind would wear that! She nodded subtly to Leandra and indicated the woman, which was quickly followed by Leandra's badly contained laugh.

Worst of all, the woman caught their eyes and walked over with a wide grin on her face. Both coordinators looked between each other and shared a snort as they tucked their lips under their teeth, trying not to laugh.

"I love your hair!" she said as she approached Jasmine, sounding very much like an over-excited eleven year old – which was scary, considering she looked about twenty. "What dye do you use?"

Jasmine blinked and shook her head. "I don't dye it," she said as plainly as she could. This after all, was anywhere but a new topic for her. After all, with bright red eyes and green hair, _everyone_ she knew assumed she wore contacts and dyed her hair. If it were the case, she would happily admit it.

"Fine," the fashion disaster spat, pulling an unsightly face at her. "I _was_ trying to be nice, but if you're just going to throw it back at me..."

Jasmine blinked once again, and tried her best to remain as nice as she could. "Trust me, I don't dye it. I can give you a strand of it if you want to run some tests on it, if you really don't believe me."

Of course, Leandra's laugh made it all worse.

"There's no need to _continue _rubbing it in!" the woman snarled, seeming very much like an angry UV-light spectrum. "Your hair's natural, mine's not! Way to show off about it!"

"Hey, relax girl," Leandra said, trying to calm her down. They were drawing quite the crowd now, even if it was just the crazy fluorescent managing to draw all the attention.

"I'm not talking to you!" she hissed, sparing her a moment's glance. "Butt out where you're not concerned!"

Jasmine smiled as sweetly as she could, even as Leandra fumed beside her. "Well, you've managed to draw the crowd now. We're not trying to offend you, but if you can't help but see it that way, how about we settle it in the contest, rather than here?"

The woman sneered at them both, regarding them with equal distain before she turned tail and stalked off towards the bathrooms.

Jasmine sighed and shook her head as people returned to getting ready for the contest. "Crazy U.V. lady," she muttered.

"Got that right," Leandra grumbled. She shook her head and placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "Good going getting her to walk off with her tail between her legs, I was counting down 'til I was going to have to smack her!" She shook her head. "Anyway, how's about we start getting ready for this contest? It starts in under an hour, after all."

It was like someone had lit a rocket underneath her. "An _hour_?" Jasmine shrieked. She near enough raced like a torpedo to get ready, all previous thoughts forgotten as the race against time began

Leandra simply smiled to herself. Some people just had no sense of time management.

* * *

All around tension seemed to be filling the air. For the three of them sat in the stands, they couldn't help but marvel at the turnout for the contest. Bright streamers of various colours decorated the large hall, as well as ribbons and cloths of all colours.

All around them, everyone seemed to be getting into the spirit of the contest.

Orion however, mourned the fact they didn't buy popcorn. When he mentioned it though, all he received was a _scathing_ glare from Delphie. Granted they'd bypassed the concession stand to get to their seats, but now almost everyone was seated! Surely he could go get food now?

With her sat between him and the stairs, it seemed like he couldn't. Lucas smirked slyly in his direction, while Combusken settled for a more obvious belly laugh. Even Delphie smiled at him – the contest was, after all, about to start. Doubtless if Orion left for food, he would be distracted by everything on offer and spend most of their travel money on useless junk.

Above, the lights instantly dimmed, replaced with one spotlight on the ground below, highlighting a woman garbed in a pale green dress. Dark brown locks of hair flowed down past her shoulders, and she wore dark makeup sparingly.

"Greetings and welcome to the Pastoria contest!" she bellowed into her microphone, grabbing all attention instantly. "I'm Rhonda; your host for today!" She waved at them all and winked, purposefully keeping her back to the large screen displaying the stage. "Now, as I'm sure many of you will expect, here's where I introduce... the judges!"

She spun around on the spot, even as her spotlight dimmed and highlighted a woman sat behind a desk, wearing a bright white nurse's uniform and cap, and had pink hair ending in twin loops on either side of her face. "First and foremost; welcome Nurse Joy of Pastoria!"

The crowd burst into applause, cheers and wolf whistles as Joy blushed a shade of pink equal to her hair. "Thank you everyone," she said, somewhat timidly, into her microphone. "I'm hoping to see fantastic appeals that demonstrate how well trainer and pokémon have bonded."

More applause roared out, though died out slowly as the spotlight faded from Joy and beamed over the next judge. His normal short, curly brown hair was replaced by a buzz cut, and the subtle hints of burns were present on his face. He wore a grey suit with a blue tie and white shirt, and smiled into the camera. "Next we have head of the pokémon fan club and inventor of the pokémon transfer system; everyone put your hands together for Bill!"

Applause deafened the stadium, though with equal cheers and less wolf whistles than for Joy. Regardless, Bill kept a smile across his face. "Thank you, one and all. Hopefully we see some extremely good talent today, as well as coveted and rare pokémon!"

Before the spotlight had even formed on the next person, a series of theatrical boos harmonised from the audience. Rhonda was heard laughing over her microphone as the spotlight shone above the villain of the judges. She had turquoise hair that was spiked down her back, and was covered atop by her hat. She wore a complete Police uniform, inclusive of the badge. "Aaaaand finally," she dramatised. "We have the shy, gentle and always nice Officer Jenny! Winner of last year's Grand Festival!"

The boos increased in volume, coupled with a few cheers and a great number of wolf whistles. Jenny however, wasn't bothered by any of it. A large smile crossed her face, and she displayed no pain or discomfort from her injuries in the Hearthome contest. "I look forward to today's contest and the talent it should hopefully show."

"There you have it folks!" Rhonda called into the microphone as the crowd's noise died down. "The only thing that's left to do now is begin the appeals!" She threw an arm up to the sky, gesturing towards the screen, which was now rotating through the pictures of every coordinator entered. "And there we have it!" she said as the picture settled on a woman with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Our first contestant is chosen! Let the Pastoria contest begin!"

* * *

**Trivia:**

**~ none**

**

* * *

**

**Ahh, it's been a while, hasn't it? I blame it entirely on writer's block! I just haven't been able to write much for this story, but hopefully that's stopped now. Originally this chapter was going to include the whole contest, but it just made it far too long. Anywhoo,**

**Next time:**

* * *

_It was like a conspiracy of fate_

_They stood there, jaws dropped in sheer amazement_

_He was their weakest... and still out of their leagues_

_Just how long would they have to push themselves?_

_Holding it in her hands... she knew at least something was going right._

_

* * *

**'Til next time!**  
_


End file.
